Jogo de Perguntas
by Mahorin
Summary: Cansado das perguntas normais de Saint Seiya? Cansado de se perguntar o que aconteceu na casa de Libra? Bem vindo! Aqui esclareceremos sua dúvida, por mais absurda que seja! Ultimo capítulo, on!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se pertencesse, já teria matado a Saori.

**Título: **Jogo de Perguntas.

**Anime: **Saint Seiya.

**Gênero: **Humor.

* * *

Cansado das perguntas normais de Saint Seiya? Cansado de se perguntar o que aconteceu na casa de Libra? Cansado de se perguntar o que teria acontecido se o Shun tivesse recebido a armadura de Fênix e o Ikki a de Andrômeda? Bem vindo! Aqui, esclareceremos sua dúvida, por mais absurda que seja!

Mande a sua agora e ganhe INTEIRAMENTE GRÁTIS um autografo do seu cavaleiro preferido! Não perca essa oportunidade!

**(N/A: A autora teve aulas de muambeira... E não é que isso veio a calhar?)**

**Miro: **Que introdução, em. ê.e

**Maho, a autora: **Não reclama Escorpião. E sai do palco do Santuário, aqui quem fica sou eu e quem estiver encenando. – Chuta o cavaleiro longe.

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria o Santuário, se ao invés de serem doze lindos Cavaleiros de Ouro, fossem doze Amazonas?

**Maho:** Seria uma tragédia, primeiramente. O anime não venderia, DE FORMA ALGUMA! Ç.Ç

**Ikki, na platéia:** Pelo contrário, faria mais sucesso que com esses douradinhos aí...

**Miro, na platéia: **Como é, periquito de fogo?

**Platéia: **Uiii!

**Ikki:** Você me chamou de que, inseto?

**Platéia: **Aiii!

**Maho:** Sem brigas no inicio da fic, por favor... Temos que manter a boa impressão, por enquanto. Em relação à pergunta, não temos atrizes para fazer isso, mas consigo imaginar a tragédia...

**Ikki: **Tragédia? – Apanha de uns cinco dourados que estavam pertos.

**Uma animação começa a passar no telão do palco:**

**Santuário feminino, casa de Áries:**

A Autora vai entrando calmamente, com o pretexto de matar Athena.

**Amazona de Áries:** Quem está aí? Oh, pode passar. Estou muito ocupada brincando de fazer esculturas.

**Maho: **Provavelmente com as ferramentas que o Mu usa para consertar armaduras. o.o

(**Mu, na platéia: **Minhas ferramentas! Ç.Ç)

**Casa de Touro:**

Há um tremendo barulho de metal vindo de lá.

**Maho: **Hey, o que está fazendo? o.o

**Amazona de Touro: **Remodelando minha armadura! Não vou ficar chifruda DE JEITO NENHUM!

**Maho: **Então ta, neah... -.-

(**Aldebaran, na platéia: **Ch-Chifrudo? ¬¬)

**Casa de Gêmeos:**

**Maho, sussurrando:** Não vou apresentá-los à Amazona de Gêmeos... Ela está possuída por Ares e ainda está na TPM... Ou seja, o cão chupando manga.

Nisso, a autora sai correndo despistadamente de lá.

(**Saga, na platéia: **Ainda bem que não tenho TPM.

**Aioros, do lado dele: **Isso ajuda um pouco, mas você é o cão chupando manga mesmo assim. Aie! – Leva um pedala do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

**Kanon, que estava por lá também: **Hauhauhauhau... AY! – Acaba apanhando também.)

**Casa de Câncer:**

A Amazona de Câncer era outra ocupada. Depois que despejaram os Cavaleiros de Ouro pelas altas contas com mulheres, ela ocupou a casa de Câncer e estava determinada a mudar a decoração.

**Maho: **Se Death Mask descobrir isso, ele enfarta.

**Amazona de Câncer: **Não tenho culpa se ele teve o péssimo gosto de colocar essas cabeças feias em todo o lugar.

**Maho: **O Mask deve estar se revirando no túmulo com isso... Ou em qualquer lugar que ele esteja. o.o

(**Death Mask, na platéia: **Vadia! Maldita! Péssimo gosto é o da sua mãe!

**Afrodite, do lado dele: **Ou da sua, que colocou esse nome em você... – O Cavaleiro de Peixes some.)

**Casa de Leão:**

**Amazona de Leão: **Miaaau!

**Gatinho: **Miaaau!

**Maho: **o.o

**Amazona de Leão: **Oiee, veio fazer o que aqui?

**Maho: **Matar Athena!

**Amazona de Leão: **Pode ir! Odeio aquela baranga mesmo.

**Maho: **Engraçado, adorei essa Amazona...

(**Aioria, na platéia: **Essa seria minha versão feminina? Que droga!

**Shura, por ali: **Dessa eu gostei também, bem bonitinha.

**Aioria: **Tarado. -.- - Manda um raio na cabeça do Capricórnio.)

**Casa de Virgem:**

A Amazona de Virgem está meditando. Ou dormindo.

**Maho: **Certas coisas nunca mudam...

(Nisso, a platéia inteira olha para o Cavaleiro de Virgem, que está de olhos fechados, calado.

**Miro: **Realmente... Na boa, ele ta dormindo mesmo. -.-)

**Casa de Libra:**

**Maho: **Bom, a Amazona de Libra está nos Cinco Picos, cuidando muito bem da pele e tricotando... Next.

(**Dohko, na platéia: **Tricotando? O.O

**Shiryu, ao lado dele: **Mestre, você sabe tricotar? Por que nunca tricotou para mim? Nem um casaquinho? Ç.Ç

**Dohko: **Não sei não... E mesmo se eu tricotasse, ele ia acabar sendo rasgado pela sua mania de arrancar a roupa. -.-

**Shiryu: **Ah... É. ._.)

**Casa de Escorpião:**

A Amazona de Escorpião estava torturando um sapo. Digo, um espectro.

**Maho: **Estou tendo um Déjà Vu... O que está fazendo, Amazona?

**Amazona de Escorpião: **Anh... Tortura? :D

**Maho: **Certas coisas nunca mudam... (2) -.-

(**Miro, na platéia: **Não entendi. ._.

**Kardia, um fantasma: **Pois eu sim. ;D

**Miro: **AH! UM FANTASMA! Ç.Ç Idêntico a mim! Q-Quem é você?

**Kardia: **Pode-se dizer que fui você em outra vida. [?]

**Miro:** AHHH!

**Kamus: **Sossega. – Dá um cocão no Escorpião.

**Miro: **Ay. ç.ç

**Dohko: **E aí, Kardia, quer um chazinho?

**Kardia: **Maldito. Só porque não posso beber/comer. ¬¬)

**Casa de Sagitário:**

A Casa estava cheia de poeira, já que ninguém morava lá há muito tempo.E dizem que o fantasma da Amazona de Sagitário ainda está por aí, aparecendo uma vez por ano, na noite em que morreu, só esperando a Amazona de Capricórnio passar para se vingar...

**Maho: **Que medo. o.o – Sai correndo de lá.

(A platéia inteira manda olhares nervosos para Aioros. Shura muda de lugar, para bem longe de Sagitário.

**Aioros: **U-Uau. ô.o)

**Casa de Capricórnio:**

Vinha um cheiro de carne da cozinha da casa, e a autora, faminta, foi ver o que era.

**Maho: **Hmm, que cheiro bom.

**Amazona de Capricórnio: **Estou cozinhando! EXCALIBUR! – E corta os legumes.

**Maho: **Parece bom. O que é?

**Amazona de Capricórnio: **Asas de Sagitário! :D

**Maho: **O.O – Sai correndo, perdendo a fome.

(Os olhares vão para Shura. Foi a vez de Sagitário mudar de lugar, para ainda mais longe de Capricórnio.

**Shura: **Heh...)

**Casa de Aquário:**

A Amazona de Aquário era outra que se dedicava à culinária, de certa forma.

**Maho: **O que está fazendo?

**Amazona de Aquário: **Gelinho! :D

**Maho: **-.-

(**Miro: **Boa ideia! Kamus, faz gelinho pra mim?

**Kamus: **Não. -.-)

**Casa de Peixes:**

A Casa estava como sempre. Cheia de rosas e muito gay.

(**Afrodite, que reapareceu na platéia: **Gay? ¬¬

**Maho: **Foi mal, hehe...)

**Maho: **Alguém em casa? '-'

**Amazona de Peixes: **Oiiiie querida! Veio matar Athena? Chegou tarde, em!

**Maho: **Err... Não vai me impedir?

**Amazona de Peixes: **Não, estou ocupada de mais me mirando no espelho!

**Maho: **-.-

(**Afrodite: **Eu ainda sou mais bonito. ;D)

**De volta a realidade...**

**Maho: **Viu só, que deprimente...

**Ikki: **Realmente. Mulheres não têm talento para brigas, ainda mais a versão...

**Maho: **Como é? ÒO

**Ikki: **...Feminina de...

**Maho: **Vou te mostrar então. Saiba que faço Muay Thai... – Indo em direção a platéia.

**Miro: **O que você tinha dito de sem brigas no inicio da fic?

**Maho: **Já estamos indo pra segunda pergunta, posso muito bem fazer assado de asas de fênix!

**Ikki, Miro e a platéia inteira: **o.o C-Calma...

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Seiya fosse inteligente?!

Depois de muita briga e muitos seguranças, a coisas no estúdio se acalmaram.

**Maho: **Cof, cof. Então... Se o Seiya fosse inteligente, muitas brigas poderiam ser evitadas!

**Seiya, no palco do Santuário: **Sério? '-'

**Maho: **Sim... Ah, ainda estou por aqui... – Sai de fininho. – Gravando!

**Palco: Fim das Doze Casas, sala do Grande Mestre:**

**Seiya: **Então, Saga. Não vim aqui com o pretexto de brigar. Vim negociar. – Dizia, tentando parecer inteligente, enquanto a platéia se esforçava para não rir.

**Saga: **Então diga o que queres em troca de Athena, Pegasus.

**Seiya: **É a senhorita quase morta na frente do seu Santuário que me sustenta. Se você matá-la, como fico?

**Saga: **Então não precisa se preocupar, porque o Santuário lhe sustenta agora, Pegasus.

**Seiya: **Fechado. Pode ficar com Athena.

**Saga: **Ótimo.

Fim da Saori, fim da Saga Santuário, fim do mundo, fim de Saint Seiya.

**Maho: **Viu só?

**Seiya: **Uau! Por que não pensei nisso? o.o

**Maho: **Porque você não é inteligente. – Direta.

**Seiya: **¬¬

**Saori: **Seiya! ¬¬

**Seiya: **Oi Saori-san? :D AY! – Apanha.

* * *

Pergunta: E se a armadura dos Espectros tivesse uma cor mais clara, levando um tom de rosa?

**Maho, nos bastidores: **Anh... Coitadinhos... – Segurando o riso ao ver Death Mask e Afrodite vestindo armaduras rosas.

**Death Mask: **Isso é palhaçada, né? ¬¬

**Afrodite: **Eu adorei!

**Maho: **Não deixem o Mu vê-los assim ainda... Heh...

**Death Mask: **Não ria!

**Afrodite: **Eu podia usar essa armadura todos os dias!

**Death Mask: **Gay...

**Afrodite: **Também te amo.

**Death Mask: **Eu não disse que te amava...!

**Maho: **Vão para o palco, rosinhas. Hauhau... – Leva um pedala do Mascara. – Ay.

**Palco: Inicio da Guerra Santa, Casa de Áries:**

**Mu: **Ser marionete de Hades em troca de uma nova vida e, logo em seguida, acatar Athena? Onde está a dignidade que fez de vocês defensores de Athena? Que vergonha!

**Death Mask: **Cale-se! Você não faz ideia do horror que é o mundo dos mortos! Você vive tranquilamente entre os vivos! – Grita, tirando a capa.

**Mu:** O quê? Mas... Esses trajes... São as armaduras douradas de Peixes e Câncer! Por quê? Por que estão usando esses trajes? Não... Suas armaduras brilham mais intensamente... Num tom de... Num tom de... ROSA CHOQUE!

E era isso mesmo! A armadura dos dois estava ROSA! Afrodite adorou e tinha até uma flor no cabelo para combinar. Já Death Mask estava pronto para matar a autora.

**Mu: **HAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUA! O AFRODITE EU ATÉ ESPERAVA, MAS VOCÊ, DEATH MASK... HUAHUAHAUHAUAHU!

**Death Mask: **Cale-se, maldito...

**Maho, invadindo a cena: **HAUAHAHAUAHUA! VOCÊ TÁ MUITO DENGO, MASK! MUITO!

**Death Mask: **AAARGH!

**Platéia: **HAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHU!

**Death Mask: **AAAAAAAAARGH!

Explosões, sangue e um Caranguejo irado.

* * *

Pergunta: E se fosse Saint Cassius?

**Saori: **Me recuso a fazer isso!

**Maho, ou os restos que Death Mask deixou... : **Mas vai ter que fazer, colega.

**Saori, virando-se para o publico: **Seiya! ç_ç

**Seiya, na platéia: **Oi?

**Maho: **Não, agora vai ter que dizer Cassius. :D

**Saori: **Saga! Ç_Ç

**Saga, na platéia: **Eu? Agora você me chama? Me erra. o_o

**Saori: **Olha como fala, sou Athena!

**Saga: **De você só quero dinheiro. -.-

**Saori: **O.O

**Maho: **Mwahauhauahua! Ok, vamos gravar, gente. A cena é simples. Saori, você só tem que cair do palco, gritando "Cassius". Aí o próprio – ressuscitado – vai estar lá em baixo trajando a armadura de Pegasus para te pegar.

**Seiya: **Coitado! A Saori é tão pesada! – Diz Seiya, virando-se pra Shun.

**Saori: **COMO É, SEIYA?

**Shun: **Anh... Seiya...

**Seiya: **Pois é, quase morro pegando ela no colo...

**Saori: **SEIYA! – Parte ameaçadoramente pra cima dele, com o báculo na mão.

**Seiya: **Opa, e aí, Saori? Nem te vi aí... – Sai correndo.

**Maho: **Seguranças, seguranças! Daqui a pouco vamos ter que colocar realmente o Cassius no lugar do Seiya... Epa! Até que não ia ser tão ruim... Podem ficar aí, seguranças... Isso vai ser melhor do que vê-la pulando do penhasco...

E o show vira Tom & Jerry: Vemos Saori correndo atrás de Seiya por todo o Santuário, até a Deusa tropeçar, rolar dois lances de escada e acabar sendo salva por ninguém menos que o **Cassius**, que fazia um lanchinho por ali.

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria Death Mask se ele fosse emo?

**Death Mask: **Eu só me fodo nessa merda. -.-

**Maho: **Olha a boca... Bem, é uma pergunta lógica. Sei lá, com tantas cabeças por perto...

**Shura, na platéia: **Por que acho que vou gostar disso?

**Maho: **Então, para realizar essa cena... Que entre nosso maquiador "profissa", Afrodite!

**Death Mask, ao ver Afrodite entrando: **Não! Não! Maquiagem não! Tudo menos issooooooo...

**Algum tempo depois...**

O cabelo de Death Mask está roxo escuro e lisinho, lambido, caído! Seu olho está com sombra e lápis preto pesado e sua armadura fora tirada e em troca, colocaram uma calça jeans da Maho (**Maho:** Hey!), uma camiseta branca grudada e munhequeiras xadrezas. E suas unhas... Cor vinho, feitas pelo Miro.

**Death Mask: **Naaaaaaaaaum! UkeH vXXs fiZeraUN cUHmiIgUhh!!!

**Maho: **O.O

**Afrodite:** O que é isso? Reação alérgica?

**Maho: **Característica emo mesmo. -.-

**Death Mask: **XxIhH eUL fIkAr axXXxxiN prAh xXemprih a cuUlpaH eh diH vXXs, miguxXXXxxxInhUUhx.

**Afrodite: **O.O WTF?

**Maho: **Miguxês. Ç.Ç Sabe, estou com dó do Death Mask...

**Death Mask: **SeehriU, Xxe vUXxehx naum mih trAhzHeren dih vOulta eUh vOuhs cOrtaR meUlsx puLxXHos... Frôoh, vXXh seMprih foih taaum lindUh aXXxxiM?

**Shura:** Ih, virou gay! Desfaçam a merda, gente!

**Afrodite: **É? Obrigada, Maskinha, você também é lindo.

**Miro: **Porra, Afrodite. Se não vai ajudar, então não atrapalha, biba... – Tirando Mascara da Morte a força do palco enquanto a Maho vai atrás do removedor de maquiagem.

Depois de muito miguxês, muito removedor de maquiagem e muita viadagem...

**Death Mask: **Ufa... Achei que ia ficar assim pra sempre.

**Afrodite: **Eu até gostei de você assim... i.i

**Death Mask: **¬¬

**Maho: **Puxa, esse tipo de perguntas são perigosas. o.o

**Death Mask: **Ainda mais pra mim... Estou começando a achar que você quer me ferrar, Maho. – Olhar mortal.

**Maho: **Eu? Não! A ideia foi do Miro... O.O

**Miro: **Minha? Me erra, mulher. E a ideia foi do Shura, ok...

**Shura: **Eu? Eu estou quieto no meu canto... Não vem jogar o pepino pra cima de mim não...

**Death Mask: **Por garantia, os três vão me pagar... E o Afrodite também.

**Afrodite: **Eu? Por quê? Ç.Ç

**Death Mask: **Pela maquiagem... -.-

E pela segunda vez nessa fic, Death Mask faz outra série de assassinatos.

**(N/A: Perdão a todos os emos por essa pergunta.)**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria Kamus se ele fosse um tagarela?

**Miro, machucado, depois de ter implorado para Radamanthys ressuscitá-los: **E o Máscara ainda diz que só ele se fode nessa fic...

**Maho, no mesmo estado: **Pelo menos ele não destruiu sua calça jeans preferida... TT_TT

**Afrodite, todo despenteado: **Aiai... Vou ali me recompor dessa viagem ao inferno...

**Shura, com cara de poucos amigos: **Hey... Já saiu a nova pergunta...

**Maho: **Ah, não. Me dá um tempinho pra descansar, vai...

**Shura: **Não mandei ser apresentadora... Ah, gostei dessa pergunta.

**Miro: **Qual é...? Opa, interessante.

**Maho: **Ah... Legal, essa. Sempre achei que o Kamus devia ser falante... Pelo menos, todas as aquarianas que conheço falam mais que lavadeira... E eu espero sinceramente que elas não leiam isso...

**Kamus: **Pelo visto, é minha vez de me dar mal... -.-

**Miro: **Só não vai congelar tudo, ok Kamyu?

**Kamus: **Sim...

**Maho: **Bem, quem vai ter que tomar cuidado é o Kamus, porque escolhemos três "cobaias"! Hyoga, Miro e Shaka. Kamus, você vai falar sem parar no ouvido deles. Se sentir-se desconfortável, temos até um roteiro aqui. Fale sobre o que quiser...

**Kamus: **Hmm... Ok... – Senta-se perto do Hyoga. – Olá, pupilo...

**Hyoga: **Mestre... Estou feliz por podermos conversar. – Olhinhos brilhando.

**Kamus: **Anh... Eu também... Anh... – Hyoga olhando atentamente para Kamus. – Pode se afastar um pouco, por favor? – Hyoga se afasta, ainda vidrado em Kamus. – Bem... – Pega o formulário e lê: - A ultima vez que sai com uma mulher...

**Hyoga: **o.o

**Kamus: **QUEM ESCREVEU ESSA COISA?

**Miro e Maho: **Lalalala... – Assoviando.

**Kamus: **Malditos... – Olhar mortal.

**Hyoga: **Mestre... Continue contando, por favor... – Corado.

**Kamus: **o.o

Miro e Maho saem do palco se matando de rir.

**Kamus: **Cof, cof... Hyoga, eu entendo que esta seja uma idade difícil, que você esteja começando a olhar as garotas da sua idade com outros olhos... Eu entendo! Essa fase chega, quando você começa a ver que elas não são mais bobas brincando de bonecas e passe a vê-las como delicados cisnes... Opa, desculpa o exemplo... Mas deve escolher direito, Hyoga. O amor é algo lindo, que um homem só sente raramente, depois de muita conversa e convivência. Eu sei que têm duas ou três atrás de você, pelo o que me contaram e mesmo elas sendo fillers ou OVAs, deve escolher bem, Hyoga. Lembre-se, principalmente, da sua imagem, acima de tudo, como cavaleiro de Athena. Você tem um nome a defender e uma reputação que não merece ser estragada com fama de galinha ou pegador. Sua mãe também não gostaria que você magoasse as garotas, elas são sensíveis... E fique tranquilo, que vai aparecer a moça certa para você. Até o Shiryu já se deu bem...

**Hyoga: **O.O

**Kamus: **Claro, todos nos achamos um saco namorico de criança, mas fazer o que... Também é bom que você saiba ter paciência e escolha a mulher certa. Veja só o Seiya, se deu bem, mas até agora não escolheu qual das três quer, ou o Shun, que não escolheu ninguém, na verdade, acho que ele lhe escolheu... Mas, enfim... Se ficar desesperado, apressado, ou se não conseguir se controlar: acalme-se... No fim, ela vai aparecer...

**Miro: **PQP... Dessa eu não sabia, Kamus é um puritano...

**Maho: **Tai, o que daria se ele fosse um falante... ._. Será que alguém vai ler isso tudo?

**Kamus: **No final, não é nada que um banho demorado não resolva...

**Platéia: **O.O

**Miro: **MAS QUE BOSTA DE CONSELHO FOI ESSE? O.O

**Maho: **K-Kamus, que face é essa? o.o – Olha o Hyoga saindo de lá, meio traumatizado. – Hyoga, que história é essa de banho demorado?

**Hyoga: **M-Meu mestre disse q-que é bom para os n-nervos e para o treinamento, se a água estiver gelada...

**Miro: **Treinamento?

**Hyoga: **Sim... Congelar a banheira no final do banho demora de mais, mas é bom para treinar...

**Miro, Maho e a platéia: **Ah. ._.

**(N/A: Desculpem. Ando vendo muito Two and a Half Man.)**

**Miro: **Ixi, o próximo é o Shaka. O que vai ser agora? – A platéia inteira se vira para Shaka e Kamus, que já conversavam.

**Kamus: **Acho um absurdo as autoridades gregas não nos deixarem envolver com essa ameaça de bomba que houve na câmara... Quer dizer, nos estamos aqui para o bem de todos...

**Shaka: **Realmente. Acham que temos que nos envolver só com deuses, isso quando acreditam em nos e não nos acham loucos.

**Kamus: **O governo de antigamente acreditava. Talvez seja por isso que o primeiro-ministro convocou eleições antecipadas, já que perdeu todo o apoio do Santuário e afiliados. A desculpa da crise econômica é estúpida.

**Shaka: **Falando em crise econômica...

**Maho: **Essa conversa vai acabar tão cedo...

**Saga, da platéia: **Ótimo, vai dar pra tirar um cochilinho...

Enquanto Shaka e Kamus falam SEM PARAR da realidade grega e do mundo, a platéia vai fazer outras coisas, principalmente dormir.

Sabe se lá quantas horas depois...

**Shaka: **Foi uma boa conversa, Kamus! Apareça na minha casa depois para tomarmos um chá e conversamos sobre o socialismo.

**Kamus: **Irei sem falta. Obrigado, amigo.

**Miro: **Amigo? Ç.Ç Que intimidade com o Shaka é essa? – Gritou Miro, acordando e pulando no palco.

**Kamus: **Miro, que bom que está acordado. Queria mesmo conversar com você.

**Miro: **Sério? :D Sobre o quê?

**Kamus: **O Hyoga anda me preocupando, Miro... Sabe, ele está numa fase difícil, e não sei o que fazer... Você, que está acostumado a ser galinha e a levar foras nessa idade, me aconselhe amigo...

**Miro: **Ser galinha e levar foras...? Ç.Ç

**Kamus: **Bem, você era assim... Quer dizer, acho que continua...

**Miro: **Continuo? Ç.Ç

**Kamus: **Mas, mesmo assim, você sabe ser canalha, por isso, entende bem as mulheres...

**Miro: **Canalha? Ç.Ç

Um tempo depois, a conversa acaba. Miro sai do palco acabado e a platéia se rachando de rir.

O problema não acabou por aí. Kamus virou um chato: gostou de falar e ficou falando por uma semana na cabeça de todos do Santuário, até que trancaram ele com Afrodite e, milagrosamente, as coisas voltaram ao normal.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se Shaka fosse um humorista?

**(N/A: Baseado da Irmã Selma, da Terça Insana.)**

**Todos, ao verem a pergunta: **o___________________________-"

**Shaka: **Bem, minha vez. – Muito calmo.

**Mu: **C-Como você vai para o palco tão tranqüilo assim? o.o

**Shaka: **Eu tenho um plano.

**Aldebaran: **E eu medo. o.o

Shaka sobe no palco, com cara de poucos amigos. Pega o microfone e senta em um banquinho.

**Shaka: **Eu vou contar uma piada... E quem não rir... Eu abro os olhos para ele.

**Todos: **O.O

**Shaka: **Cof, cof. Sabem qual a música mais misteriosa?

**Todos: **...

**Shaka: **HEIN?

**Todos: **Não. o.o

**Shaka: **O F.

**Todos: **F?

**Shaka: **FM stereo.

**(N/A: Ouvi essa outro dia na escola. Não sei se eu ria ou chorava. Pra quem não entendeu: F M(é mi) stereo.)**

Cri cri.

**Shaka: **Eu acabei a piada, gente.

**Quase todos: **... Há... Há... Hahahaha!

**Saga: **MWHAHWUAHUWHAUHAUHUA! – Risada maléfica forçada.

**Shaka: **Seiya... Por que não riu?

**Seiya: **Pera... Eu não entendi...

**Todos: **-.-

**Shaka: **Contarei outra, então... Cof, cof. Um mendigo espanhol se aproxima de uma avó espanhola na praia. "Por favor, señora – implora o pobre homem –, não como há mais de 24 horas." "Ótimo – diz docemente a avó. – Assim você não precisa se preocupar com cãibras quando entrar no mar."

Nessa, todos riram, menos Shura e Seiya.

**Shura: **Muito engraçado...

**Seiya: **Eu não entendi! Ç.Ç

**Todos: **-.-

**Shaka: **Lá vai outra... – E contou outra, e mais uma vez o Seiya não entendia. A platéia inteira era forçada a rir das piadas sem-graças do Shaka.

Depois de tanta piada, até Shaka já estava perdendo a paciência, então, improvisou.

**Shaka: **Seiya, o que é burro, mas tem asas? Come capim, mas não mulher?

**Seiya: **O que?

**Shaka: **Pegasus.

**Todos, até o Seiya: **HAUHAUHAUAH!

**Seiya: **Peraí, eu sou o Pegasus! O.O

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAU!

**Moral da pergunta: **Shaka até que daria um bom humorista.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Será que os Cavaleiros de Ouro são iguais a descrição do Horóscopo Maldito?

**Maho: **Huhuhu… - Olhar maligno.

**Aioria, lendo o roteiro: **Por que eu tenho a impressão de que ela quer nos ferrar?

**Maho: **Imagina...! :D Seguinte, gente. Vou ver o horóscopo maldito e vocês vão falar se concordam ou não com ele, de acordo com o Cavaleiro do Signo. Áries!

**Mu:** S-Sim? g.g

Maho pega o roteiro da mão do Aioria e lê.

_Você é metido a honesto, sincero e se acha um líder natural. O problema é que você faz tudo ao contrário e não consegue influenciar ninguém. Você gosta de chegar a um determinado lugar e "botar pra quebrar". Isso faz de você um ignorante completo. Na verdade, você arruma confusão em todo lugar que passa, simplesmente porque você quer fazer as coisas do seu jeito, nem que seja na base da porrada. O que você quer mesmo é poder. Você quer chegar ao poder nem que tenha que f... todos em sua volta. A sorte dos outros signos do zodíaco é que você nunca consegue chegar ao poder. Falta inteligência._

**Kanon: **O Saga devia ser de Áries, hauhauahua.. AI! – Apanha.

**Aldebaran: **Não acho que o Mu seja assim... E o Mestre também não, já que teve bastante poder... Bem, mas que eles não influenciam ninguém é verdade.

**Mu e Shion: **Hey! o.o

**Death Mask: **Mas o Mu gosta de chegar e botar pra quebrar. Aposto que ficou se achando todo na sua triunfal entrada na saga de Hades...

**Mu: **Não fiquei não. ¬¬

**Afrodite: **Mas é bom saber que o Mu, apesar de doce, quer poder. Ele pode até mesmo se aproveitar de ser pupilo do Grande Mestre!

**Aioria: **Que bom que falta inteligência mesmo, né? Opa, desculpa, Mu.

**Miro: **Concordo com certa parte! O Mu sempre quer tudo do seu jeito. Duas vezes ele quase matou o Aioria, para impedi-lo. Uma na saga de Poseidon e outra na de Hades, na casa de Virgem!

**Todos: **Éee. o.o

**Mu:** E-Eu... N-Não... – Traumatizado.

Depois disso, todos ficaram com um pouco de medo do Mu...

**Maho: **Touro!

_Você é materialista e trabalha como um condenado. As pessoas pensam que você é um pão-duro, cabeça-dura, mão-de-vaca, estão certas. Além disso, você é um teimoso desgraçado que faz só burrada na vida e continua fazendo, fazendo, fazendo... Você deve estar se perguntando... Por que eu trabalho tanto e só me ferro? A resposta é simples: sua cabeça-dura não deixa você enxergar um palmo além do seu nariz. Por isso que você trabalha como um condenado e nunca consegue subir na vida. Só leva fumo! E graças a sua teimosia idiota, continua levando, levando, levando..._

**Todos: **Fato.

**Aldebaran: **H-Hey! Eu não sou assim... Quer dizer, não sou materialista, mas trabalho como um condenado... Mas não sou pão-duro!

**Shura: **O bom que o próprio Deba está se entregando...

**Aldebaran: **Bem... Acho que teimoso sou, mas não sou burro...

**Maho: **Você virou Cavaleiro de Athena! Claro que é!

Depois disso, a autora teve que encarar de novo Radamanthys...

**Aldebaran: **E quem tem cabeça dura é o Seiya!

**Seiya, na platéia: **EI! Ò.ó

**Kanon: **O Seiya devia ser de touro, hauhauahu... AI! – Apanha de novo.

**Dohko, já que a autora ainda não voltou do inferno: **Gêmeos!

_Você é um falso, "duas caras", fofoqueiro, mentiroso e um grande cara-de-pau. Você não é confiável. É sinistro! No trabalho, faz amizade com todos como se fosse o melhor amigo e depois entrega todo mundo pro chefe. Você é tão safado que ninguém desconfia de você. Você adora ferrar os outros e depois ficar rindo da cara deles. É um galinha! Não tem nenhum conceito de moral e tem caráter duvidoso. Além disso, todos consideram você um canalha mal-resolvido. Geminianos costumam ter muito sucesso para chifrar, e também, no incesto, na prostituição e na cafetinagem._

**Todos: **FATÃO!

**Saga: **Eles escreveram isso baseado em mim? O.O

**Kanon: **É mano, ta ferrado...

**Saga: **Cala a boca que você também é de Gêmeos.

**Kanon: **... – Canto emo.

**Shaka: **Dá pra contar também quem já foi "entregado pro chefe" pelo Saga...

**Kamus: **Kanon... Aioria... Aioros... Shura...

**Saga: **Ta, entendemos...

**Shura: **Sem contar que o "duas caras" cai direitinho no Saga.

**Miro: **E ninguém desconfiava dele!

**Afrodite: **Fale por si mesmo. u.u

**Miro: **¬¬ ... E adora ficar rindo da gente mesmo.

Miro vai tentar imitar a risada do Saga, mas engasga e além disso, acaba apanhando.

**Death Mask: **Galinha, hein? Quantas será que caíram na lábia deste aí?

**Shura: **Nem dá pra contar... Mas até o Afrodite também!

**Afrodite: **Hahá, quem ficava vendo o Saga tomar banho era o Death Mask.

**Death Mask: **Err... Mas, quer dizer... Muitas caíram, mas ele não levou nenhuma à serio.

**Miro: **Canalha mal resolvido. (Y) – Apanha de novo.

**Saga: **Chega de falar de mim, né? Vamos para Câncer, Death Mask!

_Você é um chorão desgraçado, e as pessoas que convivem com você são obrigadas a ficar agüentando você reclamar da sua vida. Você se acha solidário e compreensivo com os problemas dos outros, o que faz de você um baba-ovo e puxa-saco. O que você quer mesmo é ficar "bem na fita". Você só quer saber de se dar bem, custe o que custar, e acaba sempre ficando numa boa, apesar de não valer nada. É, na verdade, um canalha com cara de santo. Quando pressionado você faz chantagem emocional. Chora e faz da sua vida a pior de todas. Por isso, os outros signos do zodíaco nunca desconfiam de você. E o pior é que todos gostam de você._

**Afrodite: **Não acho Death Mask um chorão... Mas se fosse, adoraria que ele chorasse no meu ombro! :D

**Death Mask: **Cala a boca, Afrodite. -.-

**Shiryu, na platéia: **Mas nos temos que ficar aguentando ele reclamar...

**Death Mask: **Não vem dar pitaco em conversa de adulto, moleque!

**Dohko: **Olha, olha, Máscara. Meu pupilo não é moleque. Mas que você quer se dar bem, custe o que custar, é verdade.

**Shura: **Um canalha com cara de santo! Hauhauha. Só faltou a cara!

**Death Mask: **Ora essa, vou...

**Miro, Aldebaran, Aioria e Kanon: **Olha a chantagem emocional!

**Aioros: **E também, quem disse que todos gostam do Death Mask? :D

**Todos: **g.g

**Aioria: **Nossa, irmão. Essa foi cruel...

**Death Mask: **Ah, foda-se! – Mas meio magoado.

**Aioros: **Agora é leão, e esse eu quero ler! – Pega o roteiro e lê:

_Você se acha o máximo, um líder natural. Isso é que você acha! Sabia que todos acham você um idiota? A sua prepotência é insuportável para os outros signos e até para você mesmo. Você não passa de um puxa-saco incompetente querendo se promover a todo custo. Quer ter "status", ser o "rei da cocada preta", mesmo sabendo que não tem condição alguma de ser. Você quer sempre a atenção de todos, mas, como não tem inteligência, nem sempre consegue. Daí a sua agressividade. Gosta de botar todo mundo pra trabalhar pra você, enquanto você fica reclamando da vida sem fazer nada._

**Shaka: **Descreveu o Aioria. Pronto.

**Aioria: **¬¬'

**Miro: **Se acha o máximo, fato. Um líder natural, fato. Os outros acham um idiota, fatão.

**Aioria: **Ora...

**Shura: **Ahã, não reclame nem fique agressivo! Já que as atenções, por enquanto, estão todas em você.

**Afrodite: **Encaixa também no rebeldizinho que era quando mais novo...

**Death Mask: **Ah, sim. Já não tinha mais como puxar o saco do Aioros.

**Aioros: **Mas o Aioria tem condição de ter status...

**Shura: **Mas o dele já foi negativo por muito tempo, será que tem volta?

**Aioria: **Mas que merda de viva é essa... Ter que aguentar vocês falando de mim na cara dura...

**Aldebaran: **Realmente, é a descrição perfeita, haha.

**Aioria: **Agora, eu leio o da Barbie!

**Shaka: **Barbie...? – Mas foi interrompido por Aioria, que lia:

_Você é metido a perfeccionista, observador e detalhista. Gosta de analisar e gerenciar tudo. Essa sua maldita mania faz de você um burocrata insuportável. Você é um bitolado e não tem nenhuma imaginação ou criatividade. Gosta mesmo é de tomar conta da vida dos outros. Critica os outros, "mete o pau", mas não enxerga o próprio rabo. Quando as pessoas dos outros signos do zodíaco preenchem aquele maldito formulário de 15 vias carbonadas, de cinco cores diferentes, que devem ser batidos à máquina, elas não tem dúvida. Só pode ser um virginiano que fez._

**Aioria: **Tai, descreveu o Shaka também!

**Kamus: **Mas isso pode ser algo bom, já que o Shaka é um dos mais corretos desse Santuário.

**Miro: **Falou o outro certinho. -.- Mas, além disso, o Shaka é o mais critico de todos aqui, mas não repara no próprio cabelo de Barbie.

**Shaka: **Meu cabelo não é de Barbie. ù.ú

**Shura: **Não, é de Xuxa Albina mesmo!

**Shaka: **Ò.Ó – Abre os olhos e o Shura explode.

**Death Mask: **Cof, cof, burocrata, cof, cof, insuportável. Eita, estou mal. Alguém tem alguma pastilha de menta aí? :D – Cara de pau.

**Saga: **E as ilusões dele, isso sim, são 15 vias carbonadas...

**Shaka: **Essas ilusões que ferraram vocês...

**Shura: **E o trabalho que deu primeiro, pra escolher algum lugar pra lutar. Segundo, pra morrer, mesmo depois de morto!

**Shaka: **Ah, não venha falar asneiras. -.- Próximo, anda, Aioria. E Aioria lê o de Libra:

_Você se acha equilibrado, idealista e justo. Parece sentir a necessidade de proteger os outros e lutar contra as injustiças. Na verdade, você só pensa em si mesmo. Você é um engomadinho metido. Gosta de coisas sofisticadas e de alto nível, mas não passa de um ignorante desinformado. Nas conversas, quer falar sobre coisas intelectuais, como literatura e arte, e dificilmente entra em assuntos polêmicos. Quer ser politicamente correto. Na realidade você é um grande "fazedor de média". Isso esconde sua verdadeira cara. Dessa forma, os outros signos nunca saberão seu real interesse, que é f... os outros. Afinal, você é um teimoso, ignorante e ambicioso._

**Mu:** Mas o mestre não precisa se achar... Ele é!

**Death Mask: **Começou o puxa-saquismo...

**Dohko: **Eu sou assim... E entro em assuntos polêmicos sim!

**Death Mask: **Ahaan... – Sarcasmo.

**Dohko: **Ou não entro?

**Death Mask: **Nessa pergunta você quase não falou…

**Shura: **Ou na fic inteira…

**Dohko: **Isso é culpa da autora!

**Maho, voltando: **Hey! Não venha me culpar pela sua inutilidade!

Depois disso, Maho voltou pra tomar um chazinho com Radamanthys, Minos e Aiacos.

**Shiryu: **Meu mestre não é assim! Ò.Ó

**Aioria: **Não vem dar palpite. -.-

**Dohko: **Eu tenho um gosto sofisticado… Mas sou informado!

**Miro: **É, no caso, esse horóscopo cabe no Shiryu mesmo.

**Shiryu: **¬¬ - Acabou sobrando pra ele.

**Miro: **Eu quero ler o meu! – Toma o papel da mão do Aioria e lê:

_Você é o pior de todos. Você é desconfiado, vingativo, obsessivo, rancoroso, vagabundo, frio, cruel, antiético, sem caráter, traidor, orgulhoso, pessimista, racista, egoísta, materialista, falso, malicioso, mentiroso, invejoso, cínico, ignorante, fofoqueiro e traiçoeiro. Você é um canalha completo. Só ama sua mãe e a si mesmo. Aliás, alguns de vocês não amam nem a mãe. Você é imprestável e deveria ter vergonha de ter nascido. Escorpianos são tiranos por natureza. São ótimos nazistas ou fascistas. Adora pisar os outros e tem um orgasmo quando vê alguém no buraco. Pelo bem dos outros signos do zodíaco, os escorpianos deveriam ser todos exterminados._

**Miro: **… O.O

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHUAHU!

**Aioria: **O pior de todos... Pior até que o Death Mask. XD – Apanha.

**Shura: **Aposto que o Miro não ama a mãe... HAUHAUAHA.

**Maho, voltando de novo: **Não mesmo, pra virar Cavaleiro. – Sai correndo freneticamente para não voltar pro inferno.

**Death Mask: **Tem um orgasmo quando vê alguém no buraco... AHUAHAUH. Realmente, o Miro adora pisar nos outros, sendo que ele é o Inseto...

**Miro: **¬¬ - Ficando vermelho.

**Aldebaran: **Hey, gente. Ele está ficando com vergonha de ter nascido... HAUHAUHAHU.

**Miro: **Chega gente. – As risadas continuam. – Chega... – Nada acontece. – CHEGA! – Todos param.

**Saga: **Sabe, a ideia de exterminá-lo agora até que é boa...

Miro ia responder, quando...

**Maho, voltando: **NÃO. Ç.Ç O Mirucho pode ser tudo isso, mas não vão exterminá-lo!

**Miro: **Viram, alguém aqui gosta de mim. ;D – Orgulhoso.

**Kanon: **Baba-ovo... -.- - Apanha.

**Maho: **Agora... – Tira o roteiro da mão do Miro. – Voltei ao meu lugar. Sagitário!

_Você é um otimista e tem uma forte tendência em confiar na sorte. Isso é bom para você, já que é imprudente, irresponsável, limitado e não possui nenhum talento. Como não tem competência, sempre arruma uma forma de se desculpar de suas burradas na vida. E sempre põe a culpa nos outros. Mas na verdade você que é incompetente mesmo. Você é um teimoso, ambicioso e metidinho. Na verdade, você é um idiota fracassado. Além do mais, seu conceito de ética e moral é limitado. Você é um puxa-saco, galinha e gosta mesmo é de sacanagem. Quando consegue alguma coisa na vida é sempre de forma obscura._

**Aioros: **ç.ç

**Saga: **Realmente, o Aioros foi muito imprudente em confiar na sorte de que Athena ficaria bem... Imagina se não?

**Kanon: **Err... Mas a culpa disso é sua, mano... – Apanha de novo, já acostumado.

**Aioros: **ó.ò

**Shura: **E só faz burrada... O Aioria que teve que pagar por elas.

**Aioros: **Ó.Ò

**Death Mask: **E foi obscura a forma que ele conseguiu derrubar o Saga... Com cavaleiros de Bronze, tsc.

**Bronzeados: **Hey! Ò.Ó

**Aioros: **Ç.Ç

**Aioria: **C-Calma, mano...

**Miro: **E também fracassou um pouco ao morrer...

**Aioros: **TT_TT – Pegando a faca pra cortar o pulso.

**Shaka: **Err... Essa é a faca do requeijão... Não corta nada...

**Aioros: **Fracassei de novo! Ç.Ç Nããããããããããããão!

Depois dessa, demorou um pouco para Aioros se recuperar.

Quando as coisas se acalmaram, Maho lê o signo de Capricórnio:

_Você é metido a sério, conservador e politicamente correto. Na verdade você é um materialista, falso, ambicioso e safado. Você tem uma tendência de ser enrustido em tudo. Você é frio, não tem emoções e freqüentemente dorme enquanto está transando. Você gosta de manter as aparências e quando encontra um "amigo", abraça, deseja tudo de bom... Mas na primeira oportunidade puxa o tapete dele e depois vai dormir de consciência tranquila. Você nunca joga limpo e sua frieza faz de você um sanguinário completo. Mas que importa? Se a grana está entrando... Ótimo!_

**Death Mask: **Só é metido a sério mesmo, já que o Shura é bem piadista.

**Afrodite: **E safado! Fala do Saga, mas o Shura também já cantou todas. Será que dorme mesmo, Maho? :x

**Maho: **Por que me pergunta isso, Afrodite? è.ó

**Afrodite: **Brincadeira, heh...

**Aioros: **Realmente, na primeira oportunidade puxa o tapete do melhor amigo, não é Shura? – Rancoroso e frio.

**Todos: **A-Aioros? o.o

**Shura: **ç.ç

**Kamus: **Sanguinário mesmo... Não é a toa que o Saga sempre chama-o pra serviços sujos...

**Saga: **Como você sabe? O.O

**Kanon: **Putz. Acabou de se entregar, burro.

**Kamus: **Sou vizinho do Shura, lembra? -.-

**Maho: **Então, serviços sujos em troca de grana?

**Shura: **N-Não são tão sujos! E quem tem grana nesse Santuário? Só Athena.

**Saga: **Você também...

**Shura: **Ó.O

**Afrodite: **Que tipo de serviços são esses? – Curioso.

**Shura: **Nada! Leia Aquário, Maho!

**Maho: **Também quero saber...

**Shura: **Eu te levo pra sair se você ler Aquário agora! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Feito! – Tem uma queda por Cavaleiros. (Quem não tem?)

**Todos: **Ele aproveita... -.-

**Maho: **Aquário...

_Você provavelmente não é desse planeta. Tem uma mente inventiva e dirigida para o progresso. Você mente e comete os mesmos erros repetidamente porque é imbecil e teimoso. Você adora ser o "do contra". Pensa que tem opinião formada sobre tudo. Na verdade, você é egoísta e gosta mesmo é de aparecer. Mesmo que esteja entre um milhão de pessoas, você quer ser o diferente. Você nunca segue os padrões. Isso faz de você um metido nojento. Você se acha o moderninho. Acha que está à frente dos outros signos do zodíaco. Você não tem nenhuma moral. Se você for homem deve ser um galinha e, se for mulher, aposto que nem perguntou o nome do último cara com quem dormiu!_

**Miro: **Kamus! O.O

**Hyoga: **Mestre! O.O

**Kamus: **-.-

**Death Mask: **Kamus ET, haha...

**Afrodite: **Que progresso, levar menininhos para treinar no deserto de gelo da Sibéria...

**Shura: **Hey, isso ficou estranho, Afrodite.

**Afrodite: **Sei lá, depois que ouvimos aquele conselho do "banho demorado" temos que suspeitar do Kamus!

**Kamus: **Era um conselho inocente, sua mente suja!

**Saga: **Mas o Kamus é o "do contra" do Santuário mesmo.

**Aldebaran: **Ele e o Shaka...

**Maho: **Até o Kamus é um galinha! Era só fachada aquela imagem puritana que você fez pro Hyoga, ahá!

**Miro e Hyoga: **Estamos decepcionados...

**Kamus: **Falou o pior signo de todos e o outro Aquariano. -.-

**Death Mask: **Só que o Hyoga não é galinha...

**Hyoga: **¬¬

**Kamus: **E faz muito bem em não seguir o exemplo de certas pessoas aqui?

**Death Mask: **Quem? Você?

Picolé de Câncer.

**Maho, depois que Death Mask derreteu **(Com o aquecimento global e o calor grego não demorou)**: **P-Peixes...

_Você pensa que todo mundo é cabeça de bagre e só você é o esperto. O que você não sabe é que, na verdade, você é o grande cabeça de bagre. Você se acha o sujeito mais inteligente do mundo e tem a maldita mania de achar que os outros precisam de sua ajuda. Você se acha superior e considera os outros idiotas. Adora reprimir tudo e todos. É impaciente, mal-educado e fica dando conselhos fúteis aos outros e sempre consegue afundar as pessoas que seguem seus conselhos idiotas. Você não passa de um desorganizado, não tem praticidade alguma e não sabe nem em que planeta vive. Quando alguém te questiona, você recorre ao misticismo, uma vez que sua inteligência é limitada._

Os olhares se viram maldosamente para Afrodite e a autora, que também é pisciana.

**Afrodite: **Ah, você também é pisciana? :D Bate aí, amiga! – E quando a Maho vai bater na mão do Dite... – A foto!

**Maho: **-.-

**Death Mask: **É, a biba se acha inteligente mesmo.

**Shura: **E os conselhos então, NUNCA peça!

**Miro: **Esse aí só dá conselho de roupa e de cabelo.

**Afrodite: **Que culpa eu tenho se vocês não sabem se vestir...

**Aioria: **Sabemos sim, obrigado. Começou a ser impaciente e mal-educado...

**Kamus: **E quando não gosta de alguma coisa, afunda a gente fácil, fácil.

**Afrodite: **Seus grossos, vocês que estão me afundando agora.

**Aldebaran: **E vocês dois, Afrodite e Maho, não sabem mesmo em que planeta vivem. Vivem sonhando!

**Maho: **Piscianas são sonhadores por natureza, ok. ç.ç

**Death Mask: **Até de mais... Viu só, já recorreu ao misticismo.

**Afrodite: **Mas não somos burras, ok.

**Shura: **Ah, não...

**Afrodite: **Sou? Eu enxergo muito mais que vocês todos!

**Shaka: **Duvido!

**Afrodite: **Falou o cego!

**Dohko: **Hey... Não comessem a bater-boca...

**Shaka: **Oh, resolveu entrar em discussões polemicas?

**Mu: **Parem!

**Aioria: **Olha, tentou botar pra quebrar! O líder natural aqui sou eu.

**Saga: **Ah, claro. Deixa o Mestre Shion saber que você pensa assim...

**Maho: **Isso vai dar briga... – Sai de fininho do palco e se senta na platéia para ver. – Moral da pergunta: Todos aqui têm um pouco do Horóscopo Maldito. E cá entre nos, o Shun é um perfeccionista igual ao Shaka e nem preciso falar do Ikki, leonino, e do Seiya, sagitariano. e_e

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Como seria o Gold Saint Host Club?

**Maho: **Eu seria a primeira cliente, lógico. – Viciada nos Cavaleiros de Ouro. - O palco já está pronto, vou lá. *-* - Corre para o palco, e abre uma porta, se deparando com os Cavaleiros de Ouro vestindo roupas formais, de baile.

**Miro: **Seja bem-vinda, Hime-sama. – Fazendo o papel do Tamaki (Ouran).

Ao seu lado estava Saga e Kanon, os gêmeos estilo demônio. Aioros, sério, e Aioria, como uma criança, pendurada no seu ombro. Shaka estava usando óculos, e forçava uma expressão suave. Afrodite estava "linda". Era a opção para homens. Mu e Kamus tomavam chá ao fundo, tornando o cenário agradável e Aldebaran estava de garçom, tentando ser refrescante. Mascara da Morte de Shura foram classificados como conquistadores, e sorriam maliciosamente. Dohko e Shion estavam sentados em uma mesa, perto do cenário de biblioteca e com cara de intelectuais.

De repente, a autora desmaia.

**Saga e Kanon: **Ora, não dá pra fazer isso se a autora não coopera. – Falavam, em coro. – Então, três garotas que deixarem reviews [Momento autora fazendo de tudo para ganhar reviews.], dizendo com qual Cavaleiro de Ouro gostaria de ter uma conversa agradável e o porquê, ganharão esse direito. Pacotes promocionais: Saga e Kanon, Aioros e Aioria, Mu e Kamus, Death Mask e Shura, Dohko e Shion.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se eles pudessem usar o Sexy no Jutsu, de Naruto?

Afrodite aparece, carregando uma plaquinha:

_Essa pergunta não pode ser respondida. Primeiro, a autora achou um absurdo. Segundo, Afrodite e Shun se descontrolaram._

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Fim do primeiro capitulo! Espero que tenham gostado, e se der, eu crio outro capitulo. No final, não fiquei com preguiça não. Foi falta de criatividade mesmo... ç.ç

E espero que tenha ficado bem-humorado e não tão corrido. Escritora iniciante...

Reviews, criticando, elogiando, ou dando receitas. \õ

Obrigada.

**~ Mahorin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se pertencesse, já teria catado o Miro para mim.

**Título: **Jogo de Perguntas.

**Anime: **Saint Seiya.

**Gênero: **Humor.

**

* * *

**

**Maho: **Oiii pessoas! É com muita alegria que estou aqui no segundo capitulo! Obrigada pelas perguntas e reviews!

**Death Mask: **Ela ficou emo por causa disso, cuidado. u.u

**Maho: **Fiquei EMOcionada, querido. Não na sua crise gay... – Apanha.

**Death Mask: **Crise gay foi quando fizemos Sexy no Jutsu! Putz, que trauma...

**Maho: **Sim... Ideia absurda, eu disse. Não gosto de relembrar. Mas a Antares D. perguntou, e é minha obrigação para com os leitores responder...

**Death Mask: **Não vai nos fazer ver aquele pirralho loiro de novo? E FAZER DE NOVO?

**Maho: **Claro que não, vai ter Cavaleiro virando gay de verdade. Mas vamos ao flashback.

**Flashback:**

Os Dourados e Bronzeados estavam praticando o Sexy no Jutsu, ensinados pelo Naruto. Ikki, que não ia fazer isso de jeito nenhum, Maho e os prateados se matavam de rir na platéia.

Depois de muitas tentativas que resultaram em um belo fail, Afrodite conseguiu.

**Afrodite: **Uiiii! Estou ótimo! Olha Maskinha!

**Death Mask: **S-Sai pra lá, Afrodite… - Sangramento nasal.

**Shura: **Ele esta sangrando mesmo tendo nuvenzinhas em volta...

**Death Mask: **E você babando, trouxa!

**Shura? **AN? Argh, é mesmo...!

**Afrodite: **Significa que vocês gostaram!

Afrodite parte para cima de Death Mask e Shura, que saem correndo.

Enquanto isso, Shun era outro que conseguia.

**Shun: **Ikkiiii! – Indo para a beira do palco, gritando o irmão. – Como estou?

Todos os prateados – menos o Misty – têm um sangramento nasal.

**Ikki: **S-SHUN! Q-Que pouca vergonha é essa? Volte ao normal!

**Shun: **Não consigo...

**Ikki: **Cadê aquele pirralho loiro... – Sai procurando o Naruto, que desapareceu.

E nisso, Shun sai atrás do Hyoga.

**Shun: **Hyoooga-chan! Como estou? ^-^

**Hyoga: **S-Shun? – Ficando vermelho.

**Shiryu: **Melhor não olhar... Deixa a Shunrey ficar sabendo disso... – Sai de perto.

**Shun: **Então, o que achou? – Se aproximando do Hyoga.

**Hyoga: **Err... Errr... Shun, não posso... Tenho que achar a certa... MEEESTRE! – Sai correndo.

Mas o Mestre Kamus estava ocupado, porque Miro conseguira se transformar em Sexy no Jutsu, e estava o provocando.

**Kamus: **Pare, Miro! Estou dizendo, pare!

**Miro: **Por que, Kamyu? Não gostou...? – Fazendo biquinho, morrendo de rir por dentro.

**Maho: **VAMOS PARAR COM ISSO, ESCORPIÃO. – Chega de voadora nele. – Por isso achei essa ideia absurda! ù.u

E, por fim, o ultimo "feliz" a virar mulher era o Seiya, que se transformou e foi atrás da Saori.

**Seiya: **Saori! Como estou?

**Saori: **Seiya! – Virando para olhá-lo, feliz. – Você está... – Percebe. – **(CENSURADO)**!

**Seiya: **Saori! Que boca suja! O.O Você é Athena, lembra-se...?

**Saori: **Eu sei, mas isso é demais! PAREM ESSE JUTSU, AGORA!

**Ikki: **Como, se o ninja sumiu?

**Afrodite: **Eu adoraria ficar assim pra sempre...

**Miro: **EU NÃO! O.O SOCORRO! Como vou conquistar garotas assim?

**Kamus: **Vira yuri... – Apanha.

**Maho: **Calma, quando a energia de vocês acabarem, o Jutsu some... Eu acho.

**Miro e Seiya: **ACHA?

**Fim do Flashback.**

**Death Mask: **Bem, graças a Zeus, quando a energia acabou, todos voltaram ao normal.

**Aioros: **Eu não consegui, que pena... Queria atentar o Saga assim! n.n

**Saga: **Sai pra lá, Sagitário...

**Maho: **Err... Bem, acho que essa pergunta revelou outro lado dos Cavaleiros menos improváveis. Vamos começar logo, tem perguntas de todo o mundo (???) chegando! *-*

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se a Thétis não tivesse morrido? – Por Holy Luks.

**Maho: **Provavelmente estaria pegando o Dohko.

**Dohko, na platéia: **Eu?

**Shura, na platéia: **É mesmo, hein... A Thétis não viu a versão jovem do Dohko.

**Miro, na platéia: **E quando vir, então...

**Dohko: **Por que eu? o.o

**Shura: **Procure na internet. – Direto.

**Miro: **Até eu já vi imagem dos dois juntos na internet!

**Kamus, na platéia: **O que quer dizer com "até eu"?

**Death Mask, na platéia: **Aposto que o Miro só fica vendo sites hentais na net...

**Mu, na platéia: **Eu também...

**Maho: **Para o perdido – Dohko – na platéia, aqui está uma imagem dele com a Thétis. – Aparece no telão uma foto dos dois juntos.

**Dohko: **Por Athena! – Ficando corado.

**Shion, por lá: **Dohko, Dohko... O que você ficava fazendo nos Cinco Picos?

**Dohko: **Nunca tirei essa foto! Não que eu me lembre... – Vermelho.

**Death Mask: **Isso é a globalização, velho. -.-

**Shura: **Maldita inclusão digital...

**Shiryu, do lado do Dohko: **Olhem como falam com meu mestre! ò.ó – Vira-se para Dohko. – Isso é um fanart, Mestre...

**Dohko: **Fanart?

**Maho: **Deixa quieto... Mas justamente por essa pergunta, pescamos a Thétis!

**Miro: **Pescamos?

**Thétis, subindo no palco: **O que faço no Santuário inimigo? o.o

**Maho: **Desencalhando, baleia! – Apanha. – Quer dizer, se você estivesse viva, ou inteira... O que faria?

**Thétis: **Ajudaria Poseidon no novo mundo! u.u

**Maho: **Tem certeza? – Sussurra pra ela. – Já viu o Mestre Ancião jovem? Muito cat. Você mudaria de ideia em um segundo.

Dohko é chamado e sobe para o palco. Thétis o vê. Os olhares se fixam.

_Quando a luz dos olhos meus e a luz dos olhos seus resolvem se encontrar... _AY! – Shura, que estava cantando, leva um tapa.

**Thétis: **Mudei de ideia. – Em um segundo.

**Dohko: **Err... Olá, Thétis... Lembra-se de mim?

**Thétis: **Você era o Mestre Ancião? Como...? – Se aproxima dele, ficando corada.

**Dohko: **Longa história, hehe... Qualquer dia desses, por que não saímos para tomar um chá, enquanto eu te conto?

**Thétis: **Eu adoraria, ui!

**Todos: **Ele ta aproveitando... Velho safado. -.-

**Kamus, na platéia: **Hyoga!

**Hyoga, atropelando Miro e aparecendo do lado do Kamus: **Sim, mestre!

**Kamus: **Isso é não é um exemplo de namorico de criança. Vou deixar você ver para aprender o quão isso é fútil...

**Miro, chutando o Hyoga e voltando para o seu lugar: **NÃO começa de novo o sermão, Kamus!

**Kamus: **Tenho que ensinar meu pupilo, Miro!

**Miro: **Agora? Por Zeus, estamos vendo o pega-pega que não te nada a ver com o Mestre Ancião ali!

**Kamus: **Mas é errado!

**Saori, na platéia: **Eles sabem... Mas são homens e pensam bobagens. -.-

**Kamus: **E eu não sou homem? -.-

**Afrodite, na platéia: **Opa. :9

**Saori: **Heh... Foi mal...

**Maho:** Bem, para ver se a Thétis ia preferir o Dohko ou Poseidon, chamamos Julian Solo!

Julian entra, com Sorento atrás.

**Maho: **Sô-Sô. *-* - Sai correndo do palco até Sorento.

**Sorento: **Hmm? o.o

**Miro, indo atrás: **Que intimidade é essa? ò.o

**Maho: **Powsha, sou fã do Sorento. Um Marina bonitinho e macho. u.u

**Kanon, lá perto: **E os outros, eram o quê? -.-

**Miro: **Sabe se lá se é macho... Ele lutou contra o Shun...

**Sorento: **Isso quer dizer algo? ¬¬

**Shun, aparecendo: **¬¬ Ah! Oi Sorento!

**Sorento: **Oi, Shun! – Super amigos.

**Maho: **o.o''

Enquanto rola a discussão, Thétis, do palco vê Julian, que conversava com a Saori.

**Thétis: **Ah... Dohko, Julian Solo se lembra de algo?

**Dohko: **Não. Ele esqueceu tudo que se passou no Santuário Submarino.

**Thétis: **Que bom! Não preciso ir servi-lo! Que saco era... – Falou isso, se esquecendo do microfone ligado.

**Todos: **O.O

**Maho: **Outra! Eu não sou a única contra a escravidão comandada por Deuses! Rebelião!!!111

**Miro: **Sossega, Maho. -.- - Dá um cocão nela.

**Thétis: **Então, Dohko. Que tal darmos uma voltinha? – Puxando Dohko pela mão.

**Dohko: **Ah... Claro... – Indo atrás dela.

**Mu: **Puxa... Apressada ela.

**Maho, voltando para o palco: **É, mais que a Shina. o.o

**Shina, na platéia: **¬¬

**Saori: **Oh Julian! – Falando bem alto. – Eu adoraria sair com você!

**Todos os cavaleiros & a Maho: **O.O

**Julian: **Ótimo! Lhe busco no fim da fic!

**Seiya, lá perto: **S-Saori... E EU? Ç.Ç

**Saori: **Hmm? – Despreza.

**Seiya: **o.o

**Jabu, na platéia: **Agora você vê o que eu passei!

**Seiya: **-.-

**Maho: **Rebelião das mulheres! o.o

**Jabu: **E eu lá sou mulher?

**Maho: **Não me dirigi a você, inútil. – Despreza.

Depois dessa, dizem que Jabu se jogou da cabeça da estátua de Athena.

**Miro: **Realmente. O.O Vamos pra próxima, logo.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se a Thétis matasse a Shina? – Por Holy Luks.

**Miro, gritando da platéia:** Que Thétikete! O.o

**Death Mask, lá perto: **PQP! Que palavra difícil!

**Maho: **Se a Thétis matasse a Shina, faria um favor para a gente. :D

**Shina, no palco: **¬¬

**Maho: **Bem, pretendíamos fazer um teatro no palco sobre isso, mas a Thétis e o Dohko sumiram há umas duas horas e até agora o Shiryu está vagando por todo o Santuário, desesperado e gritando atrás de seu Mestre...

**Shiryu, na platéia: **Não, eu estou aqui. ¬¬

**Maho: **Deixa eu fazer um drama!

**Shina: **A Thétis nunca conseguiria me derrotar! Sou forte, linda, e sou uma Amazona de Athena!

Os murmúrios da platéia começam.

**Saga: **A Thétis é mais bonita, aquele cabelo loiro comprido dela...

**Kanon: **E é muito forte!

**Shura: **O Kanon que deve saber mais da Thétis, já que ficou com ela naquele Santuário Submarino tanto tempo...

**Kanon: **Heh... Infelizmente... Acho que ela prefere homens BEM mais velhos.

**Maho: **A Thétis só perdeu porque era inimiga. U.U Se não, ela ganharia da Shina! ò.o

**Shina: **D-De que lado vocês estão? ç.ç

**Kanon: **Da Thétis, aliás, ela é mais legal.

**Shina: **Ç.Ç Seeeeeeeeeeeiya! – Sai correndo do palco.

**Seiya: **Oi? ._.

**Shina: **Insensível. -.- - Bate nele.

**Saori: **Não bata nele! Ò.Ó

**Shina: **Quem vai me impedir? Você?

**Saori: **SIM! – Parte pra cima da Shina.

**Maho: **Err... Acho que no lugar da Thétis, quem vai matar a Shina é a Saori. Vocês não deviam impedir isso?

**Miro: **Ta doida? É briga de mulher!

**Death Mask: **Finalmente a recompensa por termos passado por tanto aperto!

E logo todos estão vendo Shina e Saori se unharem, estapearem, arrancarem cabelo, esquecendo completamente de usarem o cosmo.

**

* * *

**

(Aviso: A pergunta abaixo contém spoilers. Se você não acompanha Lost Canvas, melhor pular.)

**Pergunta: Por que os dourados do século passado (Lost Canvas) não ganharam de Hades? Meu, os cavaleiros de ouro eram muito mais poderosos que os atuais (HasgardAldebaran, Manigold Máscara, Albafica Afrodite, Kárdia Milo), e a personalidade deles**

**era melhor e francamente, o Tenma levou dois anos pra virar cav, enquanto essa mula do Seiya levou cinco Ò_Ó – Por Takamiya & luciaalmeida.**

**Seiya: **Mula?

**Maho: **Primeiramente, Takamiya-san, obrigada pelo review. :D E pelo elogio. É isso que enche essa escritora de emoção. *-*

**Aioria: **Olha a emisse...

**Maho: **Xiu. E apesar de AMAR yaoi, até concordo com você. E quanto à pergunta... Vou ressuscitar eles, peraí. *-* - Macumbeira.

**Seiya: **Mula?

**Death Mask: **Mais poderosos? Ò.Ó

**Seiya: **Mula?

**Miro: **Que eu? Duvido!

**Seiya: **Mula? ._.

**Dohko e Shion: **Hmm...

**Seiya: **Mu… - É mandado longe.

**Death Mask: **Se vocês concordarem, eu mato vocês. ¬¬

**Dohko: **Não, só estamos pensando no quesito personalidade...

**Shion: **Sim...

**Kamus: **O que querem dizer?

**Dohko: **Maho está voltando, vocês verão.

Maho volta com os 10 cavaleiros de antigamente, já que Dohko e Shion estão por ali.

**Hasgard de Touro: **E aí, gente!

**Regulus de Leão: **Quem diria, voltar a esse Santuário depois de dez mil anos...

**Asmita de Virgem: **Na verdade... Foram 243 anos...

**Regulus: **Eu sei! Tinha que complicar? -.-

**Manigold de Câncer: **Esses são os cavaleiros novos? Parecem tão fraquinhos...

**Cavaleiros: **ò.ó

**Manigold: **Haha! Brincadeira!

**Shura: **Que sujeito estranho...

Atrás desses, vinham Deuteros de Gêmeos (**N/A: **Não sei como ficou a tradução certa do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Se alguém souber, me avise, por favor.), Kardia de Escorpião (**Miro: **Ah! O fantasma!), Sísifo de Sagitário, El Cid de Capricórnio, Dégel de Aquário e Albafica de Peixes (**Afrodite: **Que lindo! Que inveja!)

Dohko e Shion pulam das cadeiras e foram até os velhos amigos. Ora da conversa de velho...

**Hasgard: **A Guerra Santa passada foi muito pesada... Ataques diretos... – Olhares distantes.

**Manigold: **E como aprofundaram mais nossas personalidades, nos mataram para que milhares de fãs chorassem! u.u

Maho se mexe desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

**Kardia: **Fale por si mesmo! Eu morri de doença! u.u

**Miro, na platéia: **Que desculpa...

**Kardia: **Como é, pirralho? Eu duvido que você tenha meu golpe Antares Katakeo!

**Miro: **Kaká o que? o.o

**Kardia: **Eu sabia... Tsc, que pirralho.

**Miro: **ç.ç

**Todos: **Uii!

**Dégel: **Controle-se, Kardia... Os tempos mudam. Na nossa época, por exemplo, contamos com a ajuda de Poseidon.

**Shura: **Falando em Poseidon... – Olhares curiosos em direção ao Dohko.

**Dohko: **Err... – Vermelho, atraindo olhares curiosos dos Antigos. - Mas os Cavaleiros antigos tinham outros golpes, assim como os Espectros. Golpes que morreram com eles...

**Death Mask: **Legal! Me ensina?

**Manigold: **Não! Hauahuahau!

**Death Mask: **Animado... ¬¬

**Maho: **Então vamos ver por que os Cavaleiros de Ouro Antigos perderam? PALCO!

**Palco: Casa de Touro.**

**Hasgard: **Argh... Está difícil de me mover aqui... Argh... Um sapo...

Aparece Zelos de Sapo, cambaleando, acerta Hasgard e esse cai no buraco feito pelo próprio golpe.

**Hasgard, rolando buraco a baixo: **Aaaaaaaaaaargh...

E dizem que ele rolou até chegar ao Inferno, onde resolveu ficar por lá...

(**Hasgard: **Não foi assim!

**Maho: **Eu sei... – Sorrisão amarelo.)

**Maho: **O próximo é Deuteros. \o

**Deuteros: **Eu não vou fazer isso. u.u

**Saga: **Por quê? Como você morreu?

**Deuteros: **Eu me afoguei no vulcão da Ilha de Kanon! INHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Todos: **-.-

**Saga: **Que risada foda!

**Deuteros: **Como é a sua?

**Saga: **MWUAUWUAUWUAUWA!

**Deuteros: **Fichinha perto da minha... E muito comum.

**Saga: **è.e

**Maho: **Próximo... -.-

**Palco: Castelo dos deuses gêmeos.**

**Manigold: **Ih... To perdido... Acho melhor entrar nessa Dimensão dos Deuses...

Aparece um homem-bomba iraquiano, que existia na época (!) e... BUUUUUUM. – Barulho de explosão.

(**Manigold: **Heh... Foi quase assim...

**Death Mask: **Por Zeus! -.-)

**Palco: Barco do Aqueronte.**

**Regulus: **Nãããão... O corpo do Sísifo ficou para trás...

**Shion: **C-Calma Regulus... o.o Não pula do b... – Regulus pula. – Barco...

**Regulus: **S-Socorro! E-Eu não sei nadar em nu-nuvens... Cof... Cof... Argh... Cof... – Afunda e cai na terra.

(**Regulus e Aioria: **-.-

**Maho: **Gatos nunca gostaram de tomar banho! [?])

**Palco: Jamiel.**

**Asmita, abrindo os olhos e vendo Tenma (como não foi ressuscitado, colocamos o Seiya lá): **#&#&¨! Como você é feio! – Morre.

(**Asmita e Seiya: **Muito engraçado... -.-

**Maho: **Heh... – Sorriso amarelo.)

**Palco: Santuário Submarino.**

Kardia acabara de ganhar de Radamanthys.

**Kardia: **"Senhor"... COF, COF... "Hades" até n-na... COF... Agonia... Gasp... Sin-Sinta-se... COF, COF, Cahan... Satisfeito... Foste útil, COF, CAHAAAN, ao Exército de Há-COF-des de corpo e, cof, alma! Eu... Também... COF... Estou satisfeito.

E cai pra trás, morrendo da mesma doença estranha de Kimimaru (Naruto).

(**Kardia: **Fato! u.u

**Miro: **¬¬)

**Palco: Entrada do Lost Canvas.**

**Sísifo, todo quebrado, sem coração, aparentemente morto: **Pra mim chega, gente. Já usei até a técnica proibida por Athena, a Athena Exclamation, sendo assim, sou considerado um traidor e manchando meu nome de cavaleiro. E ainda fiquei no meio dela, que coisa horrível! E ainda por cima, estou sem coração. Nem, nem, nem. Pra mim chega! – E sai reclamando feito um velho.

(**Sísifo: **Ah! Mas eu ainda sinto mesmo uma pontada no meu coração às vezes... Eu apanhei mais que o Seiya no anime inteiro!)

**Palco: Meio do nada.**

**El Cid: **Peraí… Peraí, Oneiroi... Eu vou lhe explodir, mas ficarei vivo... Peraí, me solta... Não, não quero virar purpurina junto com você... NÃO! – Explode e vira purpurina.

(**Afrodite: **Que forma digna...

**El Cid: **¬¬ - Sai correndo atrás da autora, que fugia alucinadamente.)

**Palco: Santuário Submarino.**

Dégel e Unity, como velhos amigos, ficaram um tempão conversando sobre a realidade em Bluegard e nos tempos antigos, que não perceberam Seraphina ficando loucona (?). Aí era tarde de mais. Unity fugiu, mas Dégel ficou e transformou tudo em picolé.

(**Dégel: **-.- - Sai correndo com El Cid atrás da autora.)

**Palco: Vila Rodorio.**

Ninguém sabe, mas a morte de Albafica foi um experimento cientifico realizado por ninguém menos que Kurotsuchi Mayuri, o cientista louco de Bleach. Foi nessa luta que Mayuri, estrategicamente escondido, desenvolveu a técnica que desidratou Nemu, já que Albafica perdeu muito sangue... O resto, como a rosa no Minos, foi só bônus.

(**Maho: **Caramba! Viajei legal! O.O)

**Maho, depois de apanhar um pouco: **Viram, foram por isso que eles perderam... D:

**Deuteros: **Não foi só por causa disso. – Manda a autora pra outra dimensão. – Nós lutávamos contra espectros fortes. Sísifo fez uma carnificina... Aposto que vocês só pegavam peixes-pequenos.

Os Cavaleiros atuais se entreolham constrangidos.

**Shion: **Na verdade... Nós lutamos contra nos mesmos... – Explica sobre os Cavaleiros que "juraram lealdade a Hades".

**Cavaleiros antigos: **O.O

**El Cid: **Também... Mesmo assim, que vergonha.

**Albafica: **Vocês ainda tem muito o que aprender. u.u

**Afrodite: **Realmente! Qual o seu xampu?

**Albafica: **É natural...

**Afrodite: **QUE INVEEEEJA! – Arranca os próprios cabelos e derrete.

**Asmita: **Nós também morreríamos de qualquer jeito... De velhice, talvez...

**Miro: **Mas o Shion e o Dohko não.

**Regulus: **Mas esses aí sobreviveram e ficaram como preferidos de Sasha, a Athena da nossa época. Dois safados, aposto que estão aproveitando o corpinho jovem pra pegarem todas.

**Cavaleiros atuais: **NÃO É, DOHKO?

**Dohko: **N-Não aconteceu nada! – Vermelho.

**Deuteros: **Dohko! Quem diria! INHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Saga: **ME ENSINA ESSA RISADA, MALDITO!? – Manda Deuteros pra outra dimensão. – Opa... MWUAWUAUWUAUUWAU!

**Regulus: **Hey, Aioria. Como era tido por aqui?

**Aioria: **O rebeldezinho... E você, também era?

**Regulus: **Não! Eu era o pequeno prodígio!

**Aioria: **Ó.Ò!

**Shura: **Excalibur sem o braço? Cara, tu era foda!

**El Cid: **Ora... Isso é básico.

**Shura: **Por que será que estou me sentindo humilhado?

E nessa conversa "agradável", os que se davam bem eram Touro, Virgem, Sagitário e Aquário (Aliás, Kamus e Dégel estavam tendo uma conversa longíssima). Mesmo assim... Quando os Antigos voltaram para o tumulo, os atuais estavam humilhados.

**Shaka: **Até eu... Estou me sentindo um inútil.

**Miro: **Não fala não...

**Afrodite: **Ele era mais bonito que eu! A beleza do meu antepassado não passou para mim! Quero morrer!

**Maho: **EPA! SEM EMISSE! – Apanha.

**Death Mask: **Isso é injusto... Eles são mais legais que nós...

**Dohko: **Não disse...

Depois disso, Dohko foi fazer uma visitinha rápida para os Antigos.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Essa é para a autora, se você pudesse escolher ficaria com os douradinhos atuais ou os do Lost Canvas? Eles têm a mesma aparência (tirando o fato que o da Shiori é melhor), e a personalidade e participação mais interessante. – Por Takamiya.

Olhares "vou-lhe-matar-dependente-da-resposta" para Maho.

**Maho: **Meninë... Me apertou... ó.ò – Grita: DOHKO, JÁ JÁ ESTOU AÍ.

**Shura: **Seja sincera. u.u

**Maho: **E-Eu amo os dois do mesmo jeito. ó.ò

**Miro: **Ahã, isso não vale.

**Shaka: **Humilhe-nos mais, faça uma descrição completa dos nossos defeitos.

**Maho: **Ah, ta. o.o – Apanha.

**Shaka: **Eu estava brincando!

**Maho: **Você brinca? – Apanha de novo. – Ay, chega... B-Bem... Shion e Mu não tem como escolher... Hasgard e Aldebaran... ó.ò Posha, acho o Aldebaran aquele tipo "melhor amigo secundário"...

**Aldebaran: **Quê? O.O

**Maho: **Err... Acho que prefiro o Aldebaran, mesmo assim...

**Aldebaran: **Um ponto para mim!

**Maho: **Saga e Deuteros... Saga. – Direta. – Claro, o Deuteros parece ser um moreno liiindo, mas não tem um irmão gêmeo... Eu acho. O Saga ganha ponto por causa do Kanon! – Adora gêmeos.

**Kanon: **Há!

**Saga: **Não fica se achando. u.u

**Maho: **Death Mask e Manigold... – Corre o mais longe possível do cavaleiro de Câncer. – Adoro o Maskinha, mas ele é meio grosso, não é? E o Manigold é tão divertido... – Empolgando. – E carismático!

**Death Mask: **Ok, vou ali ao canto emo, gente. – Renegado pela autora.

**Maho: **Aioria e Regulus. – Preparando a armadura de borracha. – Eu gosto mais do prodígio... Mais divertido, também. – Corre das fãs. – Eu acho que o Aioria tem uma carinha meio que... Filhinho de mamãe. D.D

**Aioria: **Mascara, vê um espaço aí para mim?

**Maho: **Shaka e Asmita. Pra mim tanto faz, esses... – Dessa vez, corre das fãs também. O Shaka mesmo nem liga. – O Dohko não tem como... Miro e Kardia... Ç.Ç

**Miro: **Hmm? u.u

**Maho: **Err... O Kardia é mais forte e foda... Fato. – Ignora o olhar do Miro. – E a personalidade dele é melhor, mesmo... – Continua ignorando. – E também ficou muuuuito lindo com aquele traço... Pára de me olhar assim, Escorpião. Mas... O Miro pode ser um baba-ovo cego do Santuário, paga pau, compulsivo, ciumento, cínico, maria-vai-com-as-outras, briguento, arrogante, metido, canalha, tirano, nazista, fascista, desconfiado, vingativo, obsessivo, rancoroso, vagabundo, frio, cruel, antiético, sem caráter, traidor, orgulhoso, pessimista, racista, egoísta, materialista, falso, malicioso, mentiroso, invejoso, ignorante, fofoqueiro e traiçoeiro... Ufa! Mas é meu Dourado preferido... Por isso, prefiro ele.

**Miro: **Ah, valeu. Me humilha depois diz que me ama. u.u

**Maho: **Eu não disse que te amo...

**Miro: **Ç.Ç – Canto emo.

**Maho: **Aioros e Sísifo... Oros, desculpa... Mas escolho o Sísifo por ter mais participação... E você pisou na bola quando salvou Athena bebê... – Leva uma báculada voadora nas costas.

**Saori: **Hunf.

**Maho: **Ai... Shura e El Cid. Shurinha. Não sei por quê... Acho o Shura mais charmoso.

**Shura: **Obrigado... ;D

**Maho: **Kamus e Dégel... Ah, sei lá... ._. Esses, para mim, também tanto faz. – E o Kamus também não liga. - Afrodite e Albafica. O Frô é o verdadeiro amigo gay de cada mulher, mas o Albafica é homem e lindo! Mas não posso renegar o Dite. Fico com ele.

**Afrodite: **Eu sabia que você não iria me decepcionar. ;D

**Maho: **No total, eu prefiro os atuais... Mesmo não tendo tanto aprofundamento na personalidade...

**Death Mask e Aioria: **Fale pelos outros. ¬¬

**Maho: **Agora, se a pergunta fosse se eu preferia os Cavaleiros de Bronze atuais ou Antigos, eu preferiria os Antigos, que só tem o Tenma e o Yato, que são muito legais. :D

**Hyoga: **Ela não perde uma chance de nos humilhar... -.-

**Maho: **Não mesmo! Próxima pergunta.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Pro Aioria, meu leão favorito :D, como você esqueceu como faz aquele golpe f* do Photons Burst? – Por Takamiya.

**Aioria: **Obrigado, seu leão favorito está às ordens... ;D – Pega um papel e assina, colocando também o número do telefone e entrega pra Takamiya.

**Aioros: **Aioria! Quer que eu te dê um sermão igual o que o Kamus disse pro Hyoga?

**Aioria: **N-Não, desculpe, mano... E sobre esse golpe... Err... Que golpe?

**Aioros: **O Photons Burtst, aquele golpe foda que você me mostrou um dia...

**Aioria: **Qual?

**Aioros: **Que você disse que era para me proteger...

**Aioria: **Não me lembro!

**Aioros, no canto emo: **Eu falhei de novo... Ç.Ç

**Maho: **Tem uma explicação para isso... PALCO!

**Palco, casa de Leão:**

**Aioria, tomando banho na banheira: **Tomar banho sem a Lithos é tão difícil... Opa, o sabonete caiu... – Pisa em cima do sabonete, bate a cabeça no chão e esquece-se de tudo. (Poucos repararam que ele caiu de verdade.)

**Maho: **Cara, isso foi perigoso. o.o

**Miro: **BANHO SEM A LITHOS? Leão maldito: tem a Marin e ainda fica dando uma de pedofilia!

**Aioros: **Aioooooooooooooooria! Ç.Ç – Corre até ele.

**Aioria, com a cabeça rachada e sangue por todo lado: **Um anjo? Eu estou no céu? Quem sou eu?

**Shaka: **Isso explica muita coisa...

**Aioros: **Você é Aioria, Cavaleiro de Leão e meu irmãozinho...

**Aioria: **Sou um cavaleiro? Protejo uma princesa bonita?

**Maho: **Sim e não. – Apanha de novo.

**Death Mask: **Na verdade, você protege uma Deusa miserável e mão de vaca que não paga um salário decente, não lhe da plano de saúde, faz você morar em uma casa caindo ao pedaços mas mesmo assim você tem que dar sua vida a ela. – Death Mask foi rever Manigold depois dessa.

**Aioria: **Cara! Que merda de vida eu tenho! o.o Consigo soltar poderizinhos pelas mãos?

**Saga: **Poderinhos pelas mãos? HAUHAUHAUAHUA! Sim, você tem alguns golpes... O Lightning Plasma e o Lightning Bolt – Esquece os do Episódio G, já que era Ares no comando (que desculpa...) – Nada comparados aos meus...

**Kanon: **Modesto. -.-

**Aioros: **Vamos, maninho, vou lhe treinar... – Sai com Aioria de lá.

**Maho: **Como ninguém viu o Photons Burst, só o Aioros, e como da primeira vez que Aioria esqueceu de tudo, Sagitário estava morto, ninguém o lembrou dos outros golpes do Episódio G.

**Miro: **E duvido que o lembrem agora. Muito trabalhoso.

**Maho: **Realmente. Próxima pergunta!

**

* * *

**

Pergunta:

**Se o cavaleiro de Fênix não existia no passado então o Kagaho de Benu era a reencarnação anterior Ikki? O__O – Por Takamiya.**

**Ikki: **Quem?

Dohko lança um olhar mortal ao Fênix.

**Shion: **Realmente. Cara de um, fucinho do outro.

**Maho: **Discordo. O Kagaho era mais bonito. – Apanha. – Vou ressucita-lo, já volto! – Sai correndo dali.

**Ikki: **Alguém pode me explicar quem é esse tal de Kagaho? Ò.Ó

**Shion: **Antigo espectro de Benu...

**Mu: **Não tinha esse Espectro na nossa era...

**Dohko: **Sorte de vocês!

**Shion: **Dohko não gosta dele... Kagaho salvou a vida do Dohko, heh...

**Todos: **o.o

Maho volta, com Kagaho atrás.

**Kagaho: **Quem diria, eu de volta ao Santuário Inimigo... Cadê o atual cavaleiro de Touro para eu dar uma surra nele? u.u

**Todos: **O.O

**Aldebaran: **Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Nanananão! O atual é mais fraco que o Hasgard, não vai matá-lo... – Apanha novamente. – Quer dizer, não lhe trouxe aqui para lutar, e sim para que conheça o Ikki!

**Kagaho: **Ikki? Que nome ridiculo.

**Ikki: **E até parece que Kagaho não é! Ò.Ó

**Miro: **Isso vai dar em briga...

**Kagaho: **Quem é você, afinal?  
**Ikki: **Cavaleiro de Fênix, irmão de Shun de Andromeda, que foi hospedeiro de Hades em nossa época. u.u

**Kagaho: **Precisava falar tudo isso? -.- Só perguntei quem é você...

**Todos: **Uiiii.

**Kagaho, olhando para a platéia: **Oh, Dohko. Não te vi por aí. Quer que eu te salve de novo?

**Dohko: **Grrrrr. Maldito. ò.é

**Death Mask: **Esse cara é pior que Fênix. o.o

**Maho: **A diferença é que Kagaho é de Câncer e o Ikki é de Leão.

**Death Mask: **Ele é do meu signo? Que legal!

**Kagaho: **Não fique se achando. Na nossa época cancerianos eram mais legais.

**Todos: **Uiiii! O.O

**Shaka: **Indelicado e ignorante igual Fênix. Vejo uma duplica do Cavaleiro de Fênix aqui.

**Ikki: **Você vê? Como?

**Shaka: **ù.u

Kagaho e Ikki se entreolham. Surge um sorriso maldoso na face de cada um.

**Ikki: **Sabe, eu ainda prefiro achar que minha alma é original.

**Kagaho: **Original? Acho que ela paga muito pau pra minha.

**Ikki: **E você se acha, não é? Até gostei de você.

**Kagaho: **Também gostei de você. Se for minha reencarnação, não ligo. Só existe um problema.

**Ikki: **Qual?

**Kagaho: **Por que foi virar Cavaleiro de Athena? Aposto que se daria muito melhor como Espectro, já que seu irmão foi o corpo de Hades.

**Ikki: **Ah, eu não ligo para isso, nem nada que acontece na Guerra Santa. Só quero lutar e proteger quem eu quero. u.u

**Maho: **Já ouvi Kagaho dizendo algo assim... o.o

**Ikki: **Mesmo que seja aquela vaca da Saori...

**Saori: **HEY! Ò.Ó

**Kagaho: **Haha! Você só pode ser mesmo minha reencarnação. Almas assim custam a aparecer, colega. Sinta-se honrado. u.u

**Ikki: **Honrado em ser a reencarnação de um Espectro? Sai fora.

**Miro: **Gente, isso vai virar aquela novela... Alma Gêmea. Estão a fim de fazer um lanchinho enquanto isso?

Todos concordaram, deixando Kagaho e Ikki discutindo. Shun ficou ao lado do seu irmão.

**Shun: **Hmm? Mano?

**Ikki: **Shun, achei minha alma em outra vida. -.-

**Kagaho: **Esse foi o corpo de Hades nessa época? Putz, quando foi que ele ficou com esse mau gosto? Alone era mais fofo...

**Ikki: **Não fala mal do meu irmão. ¬¬

**Shun: **o.o Acho que o Ikki encontrou sua Alma Gêmea...

**Ikki: **Alma gêmea, Shun? É a mesma alma, deixa de ser besta!

**Shun: **ç.ç M-Mas...

**Kagaho: **Olha o que você fez com seu irmão, periquito.

**Ikki: **Periquito? E você, sua garça!

**Kagaho: **Estressadinho, você.

**Ikki: **E você, não é? -.-

**Kagaho: **É, também. o.o

**Shun: **Isso vai longe... -.- - Sai dali, indo comer alguma coisa também.

Quando voltaram, incrivelmente, Ikki e Kagaho continuavam sua "delicada" conversa.

**Miro: **PQP! Eles falam mais que Kamus e Dégel juntos! – Apanha.

**Maho: **Aproveitando isso, vou puxar a próxima pergunta.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Hades, você tem alguma tara por garotos lindo, delicados e meigos? Porque o Alone e o Shun são assim. *morre* - Por Takamiya.

Entra todos os espectros de Hades no Santuário, montando guarda.

**Miro, sussurrando: **Precisava disso tudo?

**Death Mask, ****sussurrando****: **Hey, Shura. Depois que essa pergunta for respondida, vamos apostar quem mata mais?

**Shura, sussurrando: **Feito.

Radamanthys, Aiacos e Minos vêm na frente, servindo de guardas para Hades. Os olhos da Maho brilham. Pandora vem ao lado de Hades. Os olhos de Ikki brilham.

**Radamanthys, subindo no palco com Hades: **Curvem-se perante Vossa Majestade!

Ninguém se mexe.

**Radamanthys: **Curvem-se perante Vossa Majestade Hades!

Os espectros (e a Maho, que depois voa longe) se curvam.

**Zelos, sussurrando: **Ah, agora sim ele especificou.

**Maho, voltando: **Então, Hades-sama. Ouviu a pergunta. Você sempre escolhe meninos lindos para ser seu corpo... É tara?

**Hades: **Lógico que não, humana. Na verdade, quem escolhe é a Pandora. Então, ela é a tarada.

**Pandora: **N-Não me entregue, Hades-sama!

**Hades: **Ela sempre diz que prefere alguém com aparecia mais delicada, já que não temos Espectros assim...

**Pandora: **N-Não!

**Hades: **Na verdade, acho que a Pandora gosta mesmo é de um menino com cara de bebe.

**Todos: **Acha? -.-

**Pandora: **Hades-sama! Todos vão pensar que sou uma tarada...

**Hades: **Mas você é... o.o

**Pandora: **H-Hades-sama! Ç.Ç

**Ikki: **Não se preocupe. Adoro mulheres assim.

**Shun: **IRMÃO! O.O

**Todos: **O.O

Pandora lança um olhar malicioso a Ikki. Depois pega um papel, escreve, dobra e manda em um aviãozinho (Pétala é coisa do Shaka) para o Ikki.

**Miro: **A noite de alguém vai ser boa...

**Maho: **Então, Hades-sama, você não liga dela escolher?

**Hades: **Não. Pandora sabe o que faz.

**Todos:** O.O

**Ikki: **Uii!

**Maho: **Bem... Isso está ficando desconfortável... Err... Obrigada por ter vindo, Imperador.

**Hades: **Por nada. Vou aproveitar a oportunidade para matar Athena, com licença.

Todos os Cavaleiros se levantam, assim como os Espectros. Maho assume a posição de juíza.

**Maho: **Round One! Fight!

Shura e Mascara da Morte assumem a frente, liderando a carnificina. Miro e Aioria não ficaram para trás. Em pouco tempo, o Santuário (e a fanfic) ficam um mar de sangue. Assim, ninguém reparou que Pandora e Ikki saiam pelos fundos.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se o Afrodite não fosse gay? – Por Krika Haruno.

Depois de várias mortes e um considerável aumento na coleção de cabeças do Death Mask, além de todos terem que ajudar na limpeza do Santuário, as coisas voltam ao normal.

Então, um grito vem do palco.

**Afrodite: **QUEM DISSE QUE SOU GAAAAAAAAAAY?

**Todos, que foram pra lá quase enfartando: **Ta na cara. -.-

**Afrodite: **Eu sei! Mas em algum momento eu já dei provas?

**Todos: **Em todos os momentos... -.-

**Afrodite: **HUNF!

**Maho: **Se o Afrodite fosse homem, eu pegava. o.o Mas tem que continuar compreensivo como qualquer gay.

**Afrodite: **Haha! Obrigada, amiga!

**Maho: **E pra encenar essa pergunta, vamos ao palco.

**Palco: Qualquer lugar (?).**

Afrodite saia andando por aí, com roupas masculinas muuuito finas. Seus cabelos estavam preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Assim, encontrou Death Mask.

**Afrodite: **E aí, Mask. Beleza? – Falando de um jeito calmo, masculino.

**Death Mask: **O-Oi A-Afrodite... o.o

**Maho: **CORTA! Que péssima atuação é essa, Death Mask? -.-

**Death Mask: **P#&&! Ele ta muito estranho... Quer que eu fique normal com isso?

**Maho: **Pelo menos ele não vai te agarrar! Gravando!

**Death Mask: **Oi Afrodite. Aonde vai, todo arrumado?

**Afrodite: **Pandora está insistindo para que saiamos... Sabe como é... Depois que a Guerra acabou, ela não sai do meu pé... Então, como já cansei da Saori, e a Marin e a Shina são muito sem-graças, vou partir para a Pandora.

**Death Mask: **Caramba! Você já pegou todas do Santuário? Posha, não vai sobrar pra mim assim! Peixes maldito! Ò.Ó

**Afrodite: **Não tenho culpa se você é cabeça de bagre... Digo, otário. E não só as do Santuário... Artemis, Hilda e Thétis também. Ah, e a mãe do Hyoga, quando era viva.

**Hyoga, invadindo o palco: **AGORA CHEGA! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Ihh, vai dar rolo... – Sai despistadamente dali.

**Afrodite: **Sai daqui, Marreco. Está atrapalhando minha brilhante apresentação.

**Hyoga: **F-se sua apresentação. Falou da Mamãe! Ò.Ó

**Afrodite: **Eu não tenho culpa... Quem escreveu foi...

**Maho, gritando de longe: **O KAMUS! – Some.

**Kamus: **E-EU? O.O

**Hyoga: **MESTRE? Ç.Ç

**Kamus: **Não, Hyoga... Não fui eu...

**Hyoga: **Meu próprio Mestre... Aquele que me ensinou o significado de um amor puro e verdadeiro (**N/A: **Ok, isso ficou gay)... Que conversou comigo sobre a importância de esperar a pessoa certa! Escrevendo uma bobagem dessas... Que decepção, Mestre... F-Foi por isso que o Isaak que rebelou! Foi por isso que virei gay! (**N/A: **HAUAHUA, zoei legal agora. Parei.) Brincadeira, calma Shun. Foi por isso que me prendeu no esquife de gelo, não foi? Para que eu não descobrisse esse seu lado safado e pervertido que se revela através de roteiros hentais! Parece até o Miro!

**Miro: **Hey!

**Kamus: **H-Hyoga... Não é isso...

**Hyoga: **Tudo bem, Mestre. Eu entendo. Você é homem e pensa bobagem.

**Miro: **E você não é? – O patinho lança um olhar muito feio ao Escorpião. – Quer dizer... Err... Deixa quieto...

**Kamus: **H-Hyoga... ç.ç

**Hyoga: **Hunf! – Vai embora dali, batendo o pé.

**Maho, aparecendo: **Viu? Isso tudo porque o Afrodite fingiu ser homem. Imagina se ele fosse homem de verdade.

**Imaginação de todos:**

O mundo entra em colapso e todos são sugados por um vortex (?) sobrenatural. Então, se encontram em um planeta digital onde estão perdidos e rodeados de Porings azuis com uma pinta em baixo do olho e no bolso, uma Pokébola... Olham para o céu e percebem Deuses da Morte brigando e para baixo os Nerds do Submundo rindo deles.

**De volta à realidade:**

**Maho: **Caramba! Viajei de novo! O.O

**Kamus: **M... Ma... MAAAAAAAAAAHO! – Berra, furioso.

**Maho: **K-Kamus, q-q-q-q-queri-querido? O.O – Some dali.

**Kamus: **Volta aquiiiiiiiiiiii! – Vai atrás.

**Miro: **PQP! O.O Bem, aproveitando que a Maho sumiu, vamos dominar a fanfic! INAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAW!

**Saga: **MALDITO! – Manda o Miro pra outra dimensão. – POR QUE SÓ EU NÃO CONSIGO DAR ESSA RISADA?

**Kanon: **Porque você é inútil... Não conseguiu nem dominar um Santuário...

**Saga: **Olha quem fala. ¬¬ - Manda o Kanon para outra dimensão.

**Shaka: **u.u'' Se é assim, eu vou comandar o programa agora.

**Todos: **Nããããããão!

**Shaka: **û.u Buda, eu sou tão odiado assim?

**Mu:** Não queira saber... Melhor esperar a Maho voltar. (E viva)

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Como seria o Shun, se ele fosse homem? – Por FeijãO.

Depois que o picolé da Maho voltou, a nova pergunta apareceu. E com o derretimento rápido das geleiras, ela não demorou muito a descongelar. Nisso, a briga já estava acontecendo...

**Ikki: **COMO ASSIM? MEU IRMÃO É MUITO MACHO!

**Miro: **SEI LÁ... HAUHAUAHUAHA! SEU IRMÃO É SUSPEITO...

**Ikki: **SUSPEITO É VOCÊ, SEU INSETO, COM O AQUÁRIO...

**Kamus: **Hey! Não me culpe pelo péssimo gosto do Miro!

**Aldebaran: **Acho que você se chamou de péssimo, Kamus...

**Kamus: **Shit!

**Ikki: **Não vou deixar meu irmão responder essa pergunta. NÃO MESMO! Ele é homem sim, e não "se"!

**Shun: **C-Calma, Ikki...

**Maho: **Será? Muito suspeito o que aconteceu na casa de Libra.

**Aioria: **Você mesma não diz que essa pergunta é muito normal?

**Maho: **Ah, é...

**Ikki: **Quem foi que mandou essa pergunta, me diz que eu mato ele!

**Maho: **Hey... Olha como fala... o.o

**Ikki: **E QUEM É VOCÊ PRA ME DIZER COMO FALAR?

**Maho: **SOU A AUTORA DA FIC E POSSO MUITO BEM APERTAR O DELET AQUI E LHE APAGAR!

**Ikki: **ATREVA-SE A FAZER ISSO!

**Maho: **OLHA QUE EU FAÇO!

**Miro: **Opa... Isso ta ficando bom...

**Ikki: **DUVIDO!

**Maho: **ENTÃO...

**Shun: **CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA!

**Ikki e Maho: **T-Tá... ó.ò

**Shun: **Primeiramente, FeijãO-san... Eu sou homem... Posso ser até meio afeminado, mas sou homem.

**Aioria: **Ele mesmo está se entregando...

**Shun: **E posso muito bem provar isso. – Corre até a platéia. As luzes o seguem. – June... – Para na frente da Amazona. – Com licença. – Retira a máscara dela e dá aqueeeeeeeeeele beijo de final feliz de filme.

**Maho: **Uau. o.o

**Ikki: **Isso aí, maninho!

**Kamus: **Hyoga, isso é um exemplo de amor verdadeiro...

**Hyoga: **Não fale comigo, seu tarado. – Rebelde.

**Kamus: **Ç.Ç

**Shiryu: **Hey... Esse beijo já está ficando exagerado...

**Maho: **Realmente...

**Ikki: **Arrumem um quarto! O.O E o usem!

**Shun: **Uh... – Parando, vermelho. – Desculpem, heh... ^^#

**June: **Viram só, meu Fofuxinho é muito macho!

**Todos: **Fofuxinho?

**June: **E não é só porque o meu Dengozinho é meio afeminado que ele é assim quando estamos às sós!

**Shun: **J-June... Não me chame assim...

**June: **Por que, Ronronzinho? Você gosta...

**Miro: **Ah, gosta?

**Shun: **N-Não em publico! – Vermelho.

**Todos: **Anh... Sei...

**Moral da pergunta: **Até com a namorada o Shun é afeminado.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se os homens de Saint Seiya não fossem gays? – Por Holy Luks.

**Maho: **Pressinto sangue...

**Thétis: **Quem disse que o MEU Dohko é gay? Ò.O

**Death Mask: **Gay? – Olhar assassino.

**Saga: **GAY? Eu tenho cara de GAY PRA VOCÊ? – Sendo possuído por Ares.

**Afrodite: **Algo contra gay? ¬¬

**Shura: **Não se meta nisso, Afrodite. Isso é conosco, homens.

**Afrodite: **E eu não sou homem? u.u

**Shura: **Mas é gay. ._.

**Afrodite: **Eu sei, só estou complicando. :D

**Miro: **Maho, passa o endereço desse carinha aí, que ele vai ver o que é gay.

**Maho: **Ok. ._. – Entregando o amigo.

Depois disso, todos os Cavaleiros de Athena, Marinas de Poseidon, Espectros de Hades, personagens secundários e outros cavaleiros vão atrás do infeliz. O que aconteceu com ele... Bem, ninguém sabe, mas dizem que depois de muita tortura, foi parar nas mãos do Afrodite.

**

* * *

**

Gold Saint Host Club:

**Maho: **Nossa, como aqui está tranquilo sem ninguém... Todos foram assassinar o Holy, coitado. o.o (**N/A: **Ele pediu pra aparecer na fic... Foi só assim que consegui...)

**Shaka: **E eu não sou ninguém?

**Maho: **Ah, Shakinha! Não te vi aí! Estava meditando, é?

**Shaka: **Sim. Eu não pretendo provar minha masculinidade através atos bárbaros...

**Maho: **Ótimo! Pois a TTatikia-san pediu seu serviço host! Venha comigo!

Maho leva Shaka para trocar de roupa e prepara um piquenique em baixo das árvores gêmeas. Shaka aparece vestido de colegial.

**TTatikia: **Err...! Shaka, você está lindo assim! – Emocionada.

Shaka está visivelmente raivoso com isso e desconfortável na roupa. Mas como foi ameaçado pela autora, não tem outra escolha.

**Shaka: **Obrigado, Hime-sama. A senhorita também está linda.

**TTatikia: **Que galanteio da sua parte, Shakinha!

**Shaka: **Imagina. Só digo a verdade. É uma dádiva estar debaixo dessas lindas árvores com a senhorita. – Forjando uma aparência serena e sorrindo de leve.

**TTatikia, quase derretendo: **Não sabia que você era tão galante assim! *---*

**Shaka: **Anh... É que fui obrigado pela autora a ser assim. – Sapato passa voando pela orelha do Shaka. – Quer dizer, às vezes é bom ter a companhia de uma garota.

**TTatikia: **Gostei! XD Mas porque você está fazendo o papel do Kyouya, de Ouran?

**Shaka: **Bem... – Arruma os óculos. – Porque é óbvio que estou aqui forçado. E se está aumentando o número das minhas fãs, ótimo!

**TTatikia: **o.o''

**Shaka: **Falando nisso, preparei aqui quinze vias carbonadas para você responder no fim da sessão, sobre o que você acha de mim e qual fantasia ficaria bem em mim, já que essa é extremamente desconfortável... – Num ataque de Shiryu, tira a camisa.

**TTatikia: **Opa... – Olhos brilhando.

**Shaka: **Então, quando você estiver acabado de preencher, com cores diferentes e letra caprichada, atravesse as outras casas do Zodíaco e me entregue, para que eu bata o carimbo e depois analise...

**TTatikia: **Ok... o.o

**Shaka: **Então, o que quer fazer agora? Conversar ou meditar?

**TTatikia: **Não tem outra opção..? ç.ç

**Shaka: **Her... Quer pãezinhos?

**TTatikia: **Quero! *u*

**Shaka: **E um suco? – Olha para ela com os olhos fechados, lógico, sob um ângulo inferior.

**TTatikia: **Queeeeeero. *o* M-Mas, Shaka, me conte sobre você!

**Shaka: **Ah, não tem nada de interessante... Nasci e cresci na Índia, já foi lá? Um lugar muito diferente das novelas da Rede Globo de Manipulação... Sempre conversando com Buda e...

**TTatikia: **E sobre o que você conversava com Buda? :D

**Shaka: **Anh... – Desconfortável. – Quer mais suco? – Olhando pelo mesmo ângulo inferior.

**Maho, que estava espionando: **Isso não vai pra frente... -.- Moral: Ainda bem que o Shaka não tem que ganhar a vida como humorista nem host.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Nya! Muito obrigada, pessoas! Graças às perguntinhas, fiz mais um capítulo. \õ *Criança feliz.* E provavelmente, terá um terceiro! :3

Muito obrigada!

Só achei que esse capítulo ficou mais sem graça que o anterior, buuuuut... .

Continuem mandando perguntas para alegrar a autora. *-*

**~ Mahorin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se pertencesse, já teria dominado o Santuário, huhuhu. – Apanha.

**Título:** Jogo de Perguntas.

**Anime:** Saint Seiya.

**Gênero:** Humor.

**

* * *

**

**Shaka: **Bem vindos ao terceiro capítulo da fanfic. u.u Demoramos um pouco para voltar, já que o Cavaleiros sumiram em busca de vingança à ultima pergunta do capítulo passado.

**Kamus: **Sim, e estamos muito felizes em continuar pagando micos para vocês. -.-

**Mu: **Mais feliz que nós – Sarcasmo. -, só a Maho, que está encolhida em um canto emo, por ter chegado ao terceiro capítulo. e.e

Aparece no telão a imagem do canto escuro, e agachada nele, a autora, recortando papeizinhos para "fazer uma casinha para o patinho do Hyoga". (?)

**Shaka: **Como ela ainda está se recuperando, nos mesmo vamos começar com as perguntas... – Tem o microfone arrancado da mão.

**Maho: **Já me recuperei... Digo, a casinha já está pronta. Mas eu faço as perguntas! Ç.Ç

**Kamus: **Você está ficando muito manhosa. Está passando tempo demais com o Miro.

**Miro, na platéia: **HEY!

**Maho: **Quem dera... – Leva uma pedrada. – Vamos começar mais um capítulo!

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Por que os cavaleiros o presente não conseguem ter nenhum romance decente? Lost Canvas tinha Yato x Yuzuhira (e o Jabu segue a Saori, credo U__U), Albafica x "menina da vila Rodorio", mesmo entre os espectros! Aiacos x Violate. E então senhores? Vocês tinham mais tempo de sobra que eles. :D – Por Takamiya.

**Maho: **Fato!

**Death Mask, na platéia: **Nos chamou de encalhados!

**Seiya, na platéia: **Por isso são tirados a gays, haha!

**Miro, na platéia: **Olha quem fala. O pocotó que tem três idiotas atrás dele e não dá atenção para nenhuma.

**Saori, Shina e Minu (que sabe se lá como apareceu): **IDIOTAS?

**Miro: **Glup!

Miro apanhou depois dessa.

**Shaka: **De novo, nossos antepassados eram melhores do que nós... Eu vou virar Death Mask, digo, emo... u.u

**Death Mask: **¬¬''

**Maho: **Se bem que fãs possessivas como eu até gostam que os Cavaleiros (de Ouro, pelo menos) sejam solteiros, heh...

**Aioria, na platéia: **Eu não sou solteiro! u.u

**Maho: **E fica dando seu telefone para outras, não é senhor Aioria?

**Aioria: **Er... Não deixe a Marin ficar sabendo disso...

**Maho: **Pra quê, você levou um fora mesmo. :D

**Platéia: **Hauahuahaua!

**Aioria: **-.-

**Maho: **O Aioria é um caso raro de um Cavaleiro de Ouro com mulher...

**Shion, na platéia: **Agora temos o Dohko também...

**Maho: **É! Mas as câmeras do Santuário nunca mostram os rolinhos!

**Aioros, na platéia: **Câmeras?

**Maho: **É, coisa do Saga.

Olhares indiscretos para o Saga.

**Kanon, ao lado do irmão: **O que você fazia com isso?

**Maho: **A pergunta não é essa! Então, prestem atenção no telão e vejam as câmeras escondidas do Santuário!

**Miro: **Putz, virou BBG? (Big Brother Grécia) o.o – Ninguém ri. – Não sirvo para humor. -.-

**Telão:**

Começam a aparecer imagens dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Em um momento, Aioria e Marin em um cantinho escuro. Em outro, Shina paquerando Shura, sem sucesso. June e Shun passeando por aí de mãos dadas e dois cavaleiros gêmeos escondidos estrategicamente e espionando amazonas. Dohko e Thétis entrando na casa de Libra e... Cahan. Hyoga saltitando feliz por aí, pensado na Mamãe, quando de repente cai de cara no chão, o que não tem nada à ver com a pergunta, só apareceu para deixar o Cavaleiro de Cisne vermelho, e Shina indo atrás do Seiya, depois de ter levado um fora do Shura.

**Maho: **Assim, conclui-se que são solteiros por falta de mulheres que prestem nesse Santuário. e.e – Sai correndo da Shina, Saori e outras.

**Shura: **É um fato...

**Miro: **E temos que apelar pra rua da zo...

**Kamus: **MIRO! Tem crianças lendo isso! (?)

**Maho: **Obrigada, Kamus. Além disso, o Seiya é burro, não tem capacidade para escolher uma namorada. (**Seiya: **Hey!) Shun & June e Shiryu & Shunrey são mais assumidos, ainda que sejam lentos. O Hyoga tem tanta sorte no amor que só arranja filler e OVA e o Ikki é um fracassado. Todas morrem. A Pandora voltou pro inferno antes que o encontro dos dois acabasse...

**Ikki: **NÃO CONTA! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Heh... Foi mal. Eu também acho difícil aparecer uma mulher que conquiste o Shaka ou o Kamus, por exemplo.

**Todos: **Realmente... o.o

**Maho: **O Miro e o Death Mask podem ser até galinhas, mas os outros são sérios! O.O Que partidões!

**Death Mask: **E de novo, nós nos ferramos Escorpião!

**Miro: **E depois eu sou o preferido dela...

**Maho: **Mas é mesmo! Ingrato! u.u

**Miro: **Eu? O.O

**Maho: **Sim. Por isso que você também não arranja namorada. Deixando o ingrato de lado, vamos a próxima pergunta.

**Miro: **Paguei o pato... Desculpe, Hyoga.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: No episódio G você se vestia muito bem em Oria! Roupas bem modernas, onde você conseguia dinheiro para isso? Ah, e quando você parou de tingir o cabelo de ruivo? – Por Takamiya.

**Aioria, no palco: **Puxa... Muito obrigado, heh... Tem certeza que não vai me ligar?

**Marin: **AIORIA! – Entrando.

**Aioria: **Epa! Oi Marin, meu amor! Que bom que veio...

**Marin: **A Maho me chamou, disse que você anda paquerando as leitoras...

**Aioria: **Maho maldita... ¬¬

**Marin: **COMO? Ò.Ó

**Aioria: **Eu disse que ia agradecer a Maho por ter trazido você até mim, minha paixão... :D''

**Miro, na platéia: **Outro motivo de sermos solteiros. Mulheres possuem o poder de transformar homens em otários.

**Maho, do lado dele: **Que bom que você sabe. o.o

**Miro: **Argh! O que faz aqui?

**Maho: **A Marin vai ficar no meu lugar nessa pergunta. ._.

**Miro: **Shit...

**Aioria: **Bem, respeitosa leitora... – Medo da Marin. – Garan e Lithos escolhiam minhas roupas... Acho que eles as compravam no brechó ali da esquina, que tem umas roupas até legaizinhas, e nos trocamos lá mesmo depois de um tempo... o.o Depois de um tempo foi o Afrodite que começou a me vestir. Roupa de mais, argh. E depois só usei armadura por cima de calça, então nem me preocupava mais com roupas.

**Maho: **Brechó da esquina? O.O – Ela e legiões de fãs vão lá atrás de roupas usadas por Cavaleiros. O Brechó da Esquina vira o maior brechó do mundo e o dono fica riquíssimo, saindo dali e se mudando para o Havaí.

**Death Mask: **"O Afrodite que começou a me vestir"... SEEEI.

**Aioria: **Não pense bobagem, Caranguejo! Eu quis dizer que ele que escolhia minhas roupas...

**Afrodite: **Ele diz isso da boca pra fora... Mas esqueceu de quando ficamos presos dentro do guarda-roupa...

**Todos: **COOOOOOOOMO?

**Marin: **COMO É, AIORIA?

**Aioria: **M-MENTIRA! Isso nunca aconteceu!

**Afrodite: **Prove!

**Marin: **É, prove!

**Aioria: **Prove você que é verdade! Ç.Ç

**Marin: **Deixa de desculpas! Ò.Ó

**Aioria: **Cara! Estou ficando mais odiado do que o Seiya!

**Seiya: **Não queira se comparar a mim, hohoho.

**Aioria: **-.- E quanto ao cabelo... Bem, dois motivos: Primeiramente, trocaram a minha tinta ruiva por rosa. Dá pra imaginar o quão ridículo eu fiquei por aí até que eu percebesse?

**Flashback:**

Aioria saindo da casa de Leão, sem armadura, com aquele ar de rebelde e se achando o bonzão. É claro que o cabelo rosa estragou tudo.

**Fim do flashback.**

**Death Mask: **Huhuhuhuhuhu...

**Aioria: **Eu sei que foi você, Mask. u.u E segundo: Alguém começou a invadir o Santuário. – Olhares indiscretos para a autora. – E esse alguém é louca por ruivos. Por amor a minha pele, parei.

**Maho: **Você anda mentindo demais, Aioria! u.u

**Marin: **Também acho. Vamos ter uma conversa séria quando chegarmos em casa.

**Aioria: **M-Marin? Ç.Ç Não fica assim, meu bem...

**Death Mask: **É tão legal ver outra pessoa se ferrando...

**Aioria: **CULPA DE QUEM? Ò.Ó – Outros olhares indiscretos para a autora.

**Maho: **N-Não me olhem assim... i.i

**Miro: **É tão legal ver ela se ferrando.

(**Holy Luks, entrando de bicudo: **Concordo!)

**Maho: **Próxima pergunta Zeus, antes que minha popularidade fique negativa!

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Dohko, tipo, se só você e o Shion (que ainda não fez nada em LC) sobreviveram à última guerra, significa que vocês treinaram todos os cavaleiros pra conseguirem a armadura? O__o – Por Takamiya.

**Saga: **Chamou o velho de inútil! MWHAUHWUAHU!

**Shion: **¬¬

**Mu: **Não fale assim do meu mestre! ò.ó

**Todos: **O.O MU?

**Mu: **Ops... Acho que me descontrolei... o.o

**Dohko: **Na verdade, o inútil... Digo, o Shion, que treinou todo mundo mesmo! Eu fui pros Cinco Picos!

**Shion: **¬¬ Sim, sobrou para eu pagar o pato. Desculpe o termo, Hyoga. Mas não treinei. Fui procurar os mestres dos antigos. Deu um trabalho desgraçado para achar o Rei Arthur, mestre do El Cid. (?)

**Shura: **Hey autora. Isso é a mesma época?

**Maho: **Err... Sim!

**Shura: **-.- - Gota.

**Shion: **E pra achar a Dercy Gonçalves, mestra do Hasgard, então!

**Todos: **O.O

**Dohko: **Dercy... A delicadeza em pessoa. – Sarcasmo.

**Shion: **O de Câncer que deu um trabalho, pois o mestre e discípulo morreram. Tive que descrever habilidade por habilidade pra um infeliz, digo, candidato a Cavaleiro e até o mandei para o Inferno, só para ele aprender.

**Miro: **Sabe, dá pra entender porque o Mu é tão sério... Ele deve ter sofrido horrores no treinamento.

**Mu: **Nem me fale... – Traumatizado.

**Shion: **Até que Virgem foi fácil, foi só mandar outro infeliz, digo, aspirante a Cavaleiro para a Índia que ele voltou sabendo de tudo.

**Dohko: **O único problema era quando não acertávamos quem era a reencarnação de Buda!

**Shion: **Realmente... Geralmente eles vinham de lá pra cá, e não ao contrário... Outra coisa eficiente era jogar um pobre coitado no meio de vários escorpiões. Aprendia em um instante... Mas não durou muito, então tive que ir atrás do Mestre Scorpion (Mortal Kombat).

**Miro: **-.-

**Shion: **O mais difícil foi achar o Mestre de Sagitário, pelo mundo élfico... Legolas sabe se esconder. -.-

**Aioros: **o.o

**Maho: **LEGOLAS? *-* - Derrete.

**Aioria: **E o de Gêmeos e o de Leão?

**Shion: **Achei o irmão gêmeo perdido do Deuteros e mandei o aprendiz de Leão pro Ash (Pokémon)!

**Aioria: **-.-

**Shion: **Viram como não sou inútil?

**Saga: **Anh... Não.

Shion tem sua tão desejada vingança depois dessa.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Reação do Shiryu se soubesse que o "past Pégasus" foi discípulo do Dohko e de quando os dois se encontrassem ^^ - Por Takamiya.

**Dohko: **Ah não... Vou ter que contar?

**Maho: **Vai sim.

**Dohko: **Não queria que ele soubesse disso...

**Maho: **Ele supera. – Não está nem aí.

Chama Shiryu ao palco. Lá...:

**Dohko: **Shiryu. Tenho algo muito sério a lhe contar.

**Shiryu: **O que foi Mestre? ó.ò

**Dohko: **Luke, digo, Shiryu... I'm your father!

**Shiryu: **O QUE? O.O

**Dohko: **HAUHAUAHUA, brincadeira!

**Maho: **Calma, quase mata o menino do coração. o.o

**Dohko: **Eu queria fazer uma brincadeira nessa fic, posha. Ç.Ç

**Maho: **E quase perde o discípulo...

**Dohko: **Sinto muito, Shiryu. O que eu tenho para lhe contar é que treinei o antigo cavaleiro de Pégasus.

**Shiryu: **Não vou cair de novo, Mestre.

**Dohko: **Mas é mesmo... o.o

**Shiryu: **Não Mestre, chega de brincadeiras...

**Shion, na platéia:** Shiryu, é sério...

**Shiryu: **Até você, Mestre Shion?

**Maho: **Mas é verdade! ._.

**Shiryu: **SÉRIO? O.O

**Dohko e Shion: **Por que nela ele acredita? -.-

**Shiryu: **MESTRE! Se você treinou o Cavaleiro de Pégasus, por que eu sou o de Dragão? PORQUE EU SOU UM INÚTIL?

**Dohko: **C-Calma, Shiryu... Você não é inútil...

**Maho: **Antes inútil do que um Seiya da vida.

**Todos: **É, tem razão.

**Seiya: **¬¬

**Maho: **Para darmos mais emoção...

**Death Mask, na platéia: **Ta gostando muito de emos, hein.

**Maho: **¬¬ Para darmos mais comoção à pergunta, trouxemos diretamente do bord... Digo, do Inferno, Tenma!

Tenma entra feliz da vida.

**Tenma: **Que saudades! – Sai correndo alegre por aí. – Dohko, que saudades! – Pula do palco. – Shion, que saudades! – Se depara com os Cavaleiros atuais, que são idênticos aos anteriores. – Não, algo está errado... o.o

**Maho: **Anh... Alguém explica a história, por favor...

História explicada. Pouparemos seu tempo, caro leitor, e pularemos essa parte. Enfim, Shiryu e Tenma se encontram.

**Tenma: **Você é o discípulo do Dohko? Uau, deve ser forte! ^-^

**Shiryu: **Você também é muito, pelo que me contam! o.o

**Tenma: **Ah, só um pouquinho...

**Todos: **Que menino inocente...

**Tenma: **Eu lutava ao lado dos meus amigos! A Yuzuhira, o Yato, todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, que são MUITO amigos! A Athena também. E Hades na nossa época era o meu melhor amigo! Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

**Shiryu: **Hades na minha época também era meu grande amigo.

**Tenma: **E você fez alguma coisa?

**Shiryu: **É, de certo modo...

**Tenma: **Anh... E quem é o atual Pégasus?

Todos apontam para a Mula, digo, o Seiya, que estava gangorrando na cadeira da platéia, e com um barulho enorme, caiu no chão.

**Todos: **Hauhauahau!

**Tenma: **Puxa! Como decaímos! o.o

**Maho: **Até o Tenma criticando o Seiya. Isso é pedir pra morrer, Pégasus.

**Shiryu: **Começamos a achar que o Seiya comprou a armadura... Também, é o amor da Athena...

**Tenma: **Que vergonha! Até Athena decaiu. Na nossa época, o amor de Athena era para todos.

Depois dessa, Tenma voltou para o mundo dos mortos.

**Shiryu: **Então ta, né... Cara legal, esse.

**Maho: **Mas é mais forte que você.

**Shiryu: **NÃO ME LEMBRE! Ç.Ç

**Death Mask: **É tão legal ver ele se ferrando. ;D

**Afrodite: **Quantas vezes você vai repetir isso? AY. – Apanha.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Pra autora: Qual o seu casal favorito do Lost Canvas e do CDZ normal? – Por Takamiya.

**Maho: **Bem, apesar de não ser tão viciada assim, o casal que mais gostei no Lost Canvas foi o Aiacos com a Violate. Foi o que mais marcou.

**Miro: **Também... – Com um mangá de Lost Canvas na mão. – Aposto que ele a via tomando banho.

**Maho: **Mente suja. -.- E do CDZ normal, eu e o Miro, conta? :D – Apanha.

**Miro: **Claro que não! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Nossa, magoei. Ç.Ç

**Death Mask: **Deixa de emisse. – Apanha.

**Maho: **Então, casal mesmo... Hyoga e Eiri são um que eu gosto muito. Apesar de não gostar tanto assim do patinho.

**Hyoga: **-.-

**Maho: **Pelo menos eu gosto de tu... Odeio a Freya. o.o E ando gostando muito da Pandora com o Ikki.

**Ikki: **É, eu também. :9

**Maho: **o.o

**Death Mask: **Vamos para a próxima pergunta antes que os casaizinhos comecem a se exibir. -.-

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Por que a máscara da Shina sempre quebra e a da Marin nunca? Aquilo trinca, mas quebrar não quebra O_o – Por Takamiya.

**Maho: **COM CERTEZA é pela qualidade da Amazona. Se for uma amazona ruim, sempre quebra. – Sai correndo desesperadamente da Shina.

**Marin: **Ganhei minha máscara do Aioria, pergunta pra ele. o.o

**Aioria: **Err... A máscara da Marin foi feita de ouro e pintada de prata.

**Aioros: **Como conseguiu o ouro para fazer?

**Aioria: **Bem... Seiya devolveu a armadura de Sagitário depois das Doze Casas...

**Aioros: **E...? ._.

**Saga: **A ficha dele não caiu? -.-

**Aioria: **Não deu falta de nada nela não, mano?

**Aioros: **Meu arco... AIORIA, SEU MALDITO!

Depois dessa, Aioria foi fazer uma visitinha ao Regulus.

**Shina: **Minha máscara é fraca por um motivo! O salário dos Cavaleiros é baixíssimo, imagina o das Amazonas então. E máscaras com tatuagens legais são caríssimas, então comprei a mais barata...

**Maho: **E mais vagabunda...

**Shina: **¬¬ É...

**Maho: **Assumiu que é inútil! Hauhauahau! (?)

Depois dessa, Maho foi atrás do Aioria.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Shiryu... Você acha que eu teria chances com o Fenrir?! *o* *sapatos soterram a fanática pelo Fenrir* Nossa... Quanto amor... ¬¬ - Por Tenshi Aburame.

**Shiryu: **Eu, por que eu?

**Maho: **Não importa, só responde, ué. o.o

**Shiryu: **Bem, o Fenrir é tão desesperado que a primeira que der em cima é capaz dele atacar... u.u – Apanha.

**Maho: **Isso é meio... Motivacional. e.ê

**Shiryu: **Quer dizer... Bem, se você for uma loba suas chances também aumentariam muito!

**Maho:** Delicado, ele...

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se o Fenrir não odiasse os humanos, como ele seria? *o* - Por Tenshi Aburame.

**Death Mask: **Aposto que ela vai lá à casa de Argentina, digo, no Inferno buscar o Fenrir.

**Maho: **Não preciso ir lá, é só procurar no núcleo filler de Saint Seiya. :3 – Sai.

**Death Mask: **o.o

Alguns minutos depois, Maho volta com Fenrir.

**Fenrir: **Malditas pessoas... Me trouxeram para o meio delas... g.g

**Maho: **Calma, você só vai fazer um teatrinho para nós. ._.

**Fenrir: **Eles pensam que me enganam, Ring (o lobo), mas não me enganam, meu preciossso.

**Todos: **o.o

**Maho: **É simples, Fenrir! Tome o script e vá para o palco encenar! É pouca coisa!

**Fenrir: **Não farei isso...

**Maho: **Se você fizer isso, lhe dou um biscoito canino. :D

**Shiryu: **Duvido que ele caia nessa...

**Fenrir: **Feito!

**Shiryu: **-.-

**Palco: Um campo florido.**

**Fenrir: **Como o dia está bonito para sair com as pessoas, minhas amigas! *-* Acho que vou fazer uma visita ao meu graaaande amigo Shiryu e ao Shun, que também é muito legal! – Sai saltitando por aí.

**Hilda, que veio do núcleo filler pra lá também: **Fenrir! Olá meu querido, que bom que lhe achei. Não quer ser meu guerreiro de Asgard?

**Fenrir: **Eu ia encontrar com meus preciossssos amiguinhos hoje...

**Hilda: **Mas você terá novos amigos lá!

**Fenrir: ***______________* Feito!

**Hilda: **Mais fácil do que tirar doce de criança...

**Fenrir: **Disse algo?

**Hilda: **Que eu também quero ser sua amiga!

**Fenrir: **Ótimo! *-*

**Hilda: **Huhuhu...

**Moral da pergunta: **A história ficaria a mesma, até que...

**Fenrir: **Aaaargh! Esses lobos não me obedecem... Argh, essa é minha perna... Volta aqui com ela! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se a Shina tivesse matado a mula do Seiya no primeiro episódio, quem seria o salva-vidas da Saori? – Por Tenshi Aburame.

**Shina: **Vou matar ele, aí veremos quem vai salvar a vaca roxa, digo, a Saori. – Olhar maligno.

**Seiya: **Shina, você não faria isso comigo, faria? Ó.Ò

**Shina: **Claro que sim, seria a solução dos meus problemas!

**Seiya: **Mas você me ama! Ç.Ç

**Shina: **ESSE É O PROBLEMA! Ò.Ó – Atacando o Seiya.

**Miro: **Nossa! Isso porque ela ama o Seiya. Imagina se não.

**Maho: **Ela deve estar na TPM, também. AI, meu fígado...

**Seiya: **E agora, quem poderá me salvar? Ç.Ç

**Saori: **EU! O Chapolin Colorado! – Aparece vestida estranhamente de roxo.

**Todos: **O.O

**Saori: **Ah não! Quebrei minha unha! Quem vai ME salvar? Ç.Ç

**Ban de Leão Menor: **EU! Ban de Leão Menor!

**Todos: **O.O²

**Ban: **Eu finalmente falei nessa fanfic. *-----*

**Aioria: **Hahá! Eu sou o Leão maior aqui!

**Ban: **Ç.Ç

**Saori: **Bem, é melhor que o Seiya, que está todo estraçalhado e ainda assim não morre. Por enquanto, serve. u.u

**Todos: **O.O³

**Ban: **Eu ganhei uma promoção, mãe. *------*

**Moral da Pergunta: **Se o Ban fosse o salva-vidas da Saori, era o Cassius que no mangá 18 estaria gritando: _Finalmente eu falei neste mangá! _Já que o Seiya estaria morto.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se alguma deusa maluca e super-poderosa resolvesse matar Athena, tipo Hékate, Nix ou Gaia, ou se desse a louca nas ninfas (xD) e fossem lutar contra Athena, será que o cavaleiros conseguiam defender? xD (acho é que eles iam ficar babando nelas, exceção ao Dite, que ia ficar perguntando como elas faziam pra ficarem tão lindas xD) – Por Tenshi Aburame.

E deu a louca nas ninfas, só por causa dessa pergunta! Doze delas invadiram o Santuário, voando por aí igual fadinhas. (?)

**Maho: **Calma, sem empurra-empurra! Uma de cada vez para o PAAALCO! \o. – Berra.

**Palco: Casa de Áries.**

A ninfa que vai lutar contra Mu era uma donzela de ar majestoso, coroada de louros e ornada de grinaldas e isso aqui foi muito bem copiado da Wikipédia!

**Mu: **Anh... – Vermelho. – Sinto muito, mas não poderei deixá-la passar...

**Calíope, a ninfa: **Então terei que passar a força... – Pegando livros.

**Mu: **Como?

**Calíope: **Com a poesia!

**Mu: **-.-' Sinto muito... Mas adoraria conversar com você sem sermos inimigos... – Olhar galanteador. Fãs se matam em todo mundo. – Perdoe-me por isso, senhorita. Starlight Extinction!

E nisso a ninfa volta pra onde não devia ter saído.

**Mu: **Aquela Athena maldita. Espero que me pague muito bom por ter perdido essa. Ou ganhado, no caso. Ainda bem que sou calmo... Fico imaginando o Miro e o Death Mask...

**Palco: Casa de Touro.**

A ninfa de lá era outra jovem coroada de louros. A ninfa Clio, da história e criatividade.

**Aldebaran: **Sabe, vocês estão pegando pesado em nos atacar, sabendo que somos só homens!

**Clio: **Ah, eu também não ligo! Sou mais radical! Sabia que inventei a guitarra?

**Aldebaran: **Legal! Conhece a história do Brasil?

**Clio: **Essa eu não conheço! Por que não me conta?

**Aldebaran: **Ótimo! Melhor do que lutarmos!

**Clio: **Sim! n_n

**Platéia: **Safado... Conseguiu um encontro...

**Saori: **Pelo menos impediu que ela passasse pela casa dele. e.e

**Palco: Casa de Gêmeos.**

A ninfa que lutaria contra Saga era Erato, da poesia lírica ou erótica. Ela trazia uma lira e era coroada de rosas.

**Saga: **Poesia erótica? Gostei. Quer me mostrar como faz?

**Platéia: **UUUUUUUI! O.O

**Erato: **Não caio em cantadas baratas desse tipo. Sinta a fúria da minha lira.

**Shun: **No-Nossa... Ela é pior que o Orfeu...

**Seiya: **É mulher, por isso. – Apanha.

E Saga também apanhou.

**Saori: **Quem diria... Saga, tarado...

**Saga: **Ç.Ç

**Palco: Casa de Câncer.**

**Euterpe: **Euterpe, ninfa da Música se apresentando.

**Death Mask: **Você é bem bonitinha, hein.

**Euterpe: **Ora seu... – A ninfa de cabelos longos e escuros cora.

**Death Mask: **E ajeitada... – Corre e passa a mão.

**Euterpe: **ORA SEU! – Bate.

**Maho: **Euterpe WINS!

**Saori: **Sinto que os cavaleiros tarados não serão capazes de me proteger... -.-

**Palco: Casa de Leão.**

**Aioria: **Que bom que tenho namorada! Assim não vou cair nas garras de uma ninfeta!

**Melpomene, a ninfa: **Ninfeta? Isso foi uma ofensa. – A ninfa usava uma máscara uma máscara trágica e botas de couro, com um bastão na mão e uma coroa de cipreste na cabeça. – Irá pagar em nome da ninfa Melpomene, da tragédia!

E começou a entoar várias maneiras trágicas de Aioria morrer, se esquecendo do tempo e deixando o cavaleiro louco.

**Palco: Casa de Virgem.**

A pobre coitada nem teve tempo de se apresentar. Shaka a mandou pro Inferno antes que até mesmo aparecesse.

**Shaka: **Hunf.

**Todos: **O.O

**Palco: Casa de Libra.**

Polímnia Era a musa da poesia sagrada e tinha um ar pensativo. Também era considerada a musa da geometria, meditação e agricultura. Representada usando uma túnica e um véu.

**Dohko: **Ora, você não parece ser má. Que tal se tomarmos um chá e conversarmos?

**Todos: **-.-

**Thétis: **DOOOOOOOOOOOOHKO! Ò.Ó

**Dohko: **Opa... Heh... Oi Thétis...

**Saori: **Quem diria, até o Dohko... -.-

**Palco: Casa de Escorpião.**

Desse a platéia já desistiu. O resultado é esperado.

**Miro: **Ótimo! Então não precisam mostrar minha humilhação! Ç.Ç

**Maho e Saori: **Tsc.

**Palco: Casa de Sagitário.**

A ninfa Tália estava por lá. Usava um cajado de pastor, coroada de hera, calçada de borzeguins e uma máscara na mão.

**Tália: **Sou a ninfa da comédia! Vou fazer você rir!

**Aioros: **Só não sendo as piadas sem graças do Shaka!

**Shaka, aparecendo: **Como? ¬¬

**Aioros: **É... Bem...

**Shaka: **Explique-se.

**Aioros: **Hmmm... Bem...

**Shaka: **Anda.

**Aioros: **Tu és sem-graça pra caramba, né Shaka...

**Shaka: **Como?

**Aioros: **Ora... Admita...

**Shaka: **Mas você riu!

**Aioros: **Porque você nos ameaçou!

**Shaka: **Ah, no fundo você gostou...

**Tália: **-.- - Vai embora.

**Conclusão: **Ninfa vencida pelo cansaço.

**Palco: Casa de Capricórnio.**

A ninfa de lá era Terpsícore, a ninfa da dança.

**Shura: **Caramba! Que nome difícil!

**Terpsícore: **Ç.Ç

**Shura: **Não raro quanto sua beleza. (?) Não quer dançar comigo?

**Terpsícore: **Claro! *-*

**Todos: **-.-

**Palco: Casa de Aquário.**

Em Aquário, a infeliz da ninfa mal entrou e já virou picolé. O que Kamus fez com o esquife, ninguém sabe.

**Kamus: **Xiu! ¬¬

**Hyoga: **MESTRE! O.O

**Miro: **Depois eu que sou safado...

**Palco: Casa de Peixes.**

A ninfa Urânia chegou lá. Era a ninfa da Astronomia, pequenininha e possuía estrelas que ornamentavam seu vestido e seus olhos.

**Cavaleiros: ***¬*

**Afrodite: **Que baranga...! É tão linda! Que inveja! Fora daqui, sua baranga! – Ataque de histeria. Só com a raiva do Afrodite que a ninfa foi capaz de sair de lá.

**Moral da pergunta: **Os tarados se ferraram, mas alguns saíram ganhando. Outros eram certinhos de mais para se aproveitarem e o Afrodite um baita de um invejoso.

**Afrodite: **Hunf!

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: O que aconteceria no Santuário se o Seiya fosse o novo protetor da Casa de Sagitário? – Por Iris Prisma.

**Shura e Miro: **NÃO! Eu teria que ser vizinho dessa coisa!

**Seiya: **Mas eu sou um bom vizinho...

**Shura e Miro: **Duvido... ¬¬

**Maho: **Eu também. ._. Vamos para o palco. \o

**Cena 1 – Palco: Casa de Sagitário com o Seiya morando lá.**

Um novo dia começa, e o Seiya, como bom cavaleiro, se levanta cedo para treinar.

**Seiya: **Hoje vou treinar minha pontaria! – Pegando o arco e flecha da Armadura de Sagitário e não ligando em gastar as flechas de Ouro. Vai até um espaço aberto na frente da casa e mira, supostamente em uma maçã na árvore que estava por ali (?). Solta a flecha e... Ela passa voando pela maçã, pela árvore e some de vista.

Então, um grito vem da terceira casa.

**Saga: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, SEU CENTAURO VOADOR MALDITO. FUROU MEU OLHO, FUROU MEU OLHO.

**Seiya: **O.O – Sai correndo e se esconde.

**Cena 2 – Palco: Sala do Grande Mestre.**

Na hora do almoço, todos vão almoçar no salão do Grande Mestre.

**Saga, caolho: **Sagitário, seu maldito! Vou lhe matar! Ò.X

**Shion: **Controle-se Saga. Athena o quer vivo.

**Saga: **Maldito preferido. ¬¬

Os Cavaleiros vão se sentando a mesa e se servindo.

**Seiya: **Mu, me passa o ketchup? – O Mu passa. – Obrigado. – O Seiya começa a sacudir o ketchup, que está entupido. – Porcaria... – Sacudindo mais, mas não para baixo e sim para frente.

**Death Mask, que está sentado na frente dele: **Cuidado aí, pirralho... – Tarde de mais. O ketchup estoura e voa TODO no Death Mask.

**Todos: **HAUHAUAHAUHAU!

**Seiya: **Opa... Foi mal...

**Death Mask: **MAAAAALDITO! – Atentado terrorista contra o Seiya.

**Seiya: **x.x Desculpa, desculpa... Ah, macarrão! – Vai pegar o macarrão, mas escorrega e deixa o macarrão cair na cabeça do Shaka.

**Todos: **O.O'''

**Seiya: **Ops... O.O S-Si-Sinto muito... Glup... SEIYA DECOLANDO NA VELOCIDADE DA LUZ...

**Cena 3 – Palco: Jardim de rosas do Afrodite.**

Seiya foi mandado longe e acabou caindo no jardim do Afrodite, rolando, se machucando, sendo envenenado, mas destruindo o jardim inteiro ao passar.

**Afrodite, voltando do almoço: **MEEEEEEEEEEEEU JAAAAAAAAARDIM! – Grito estridente.

**Seiya: **Ai... Estou cheio de espinhos... – Se levantando com dificuldade.

**Afrodite: **E vai ficar pior. – Olhar assassino.

**Seiya: **Ó.Ò

**Cena 4 – Palco: De volta à casa de Sagitário.**

**Seiya: **Como eu odeio ser imortal... Apanho, apanho, apanho, mas não morro! Ç.Ç Vou dar uma festa na minha casa nova, para me sentir melhor...

E o Seiya chama a Saori, a Marin, todos os Cavaleiros de Bronze, toda a molecada do Orfanato e todas as pessoas que ele já matou só pra tomarem uma cervejinha gelada e comerem umas porcarias na nova casa dele. O som era alto e tocava funk, o que deixava os vizinhos das casas mais próximas loucos.

**Miro, de pantufa e roupão de dormir: **SEEEEEEEIYA! SÃO QUATRO DA MANHÃ! QUER DESLIGAR ESSA PORCARIA DESSE SOM?

**Seiya: **OOOOOOOOOOI? E AÍ, MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK... – Bêbado.

**Shura, aparecendo só de calção de dormir e chinelo: **DESLIGA ESSE SOM SE NÃO QUISER QUE EU LHE FATIE, SAGITÁRIO!

**Seiya: **HAHÁ! E aí, Janete... Tudo bom, bofe? Entra aí...

**Shura: **O.O

**Miro: **Hauhauhaua...

**Shura: **Aguarde Sagitário... Isso vai ter troco...

Na manhã seguinte uns terroristas foram vistos escondidos no Santuário. De onde eles vieram e quem os chamou, ninguém sabe. Mas, às sete horas, quando Seiya estava dormindo no meio da sala da casa de Sagitário, que por sinal encontrava-se mais suja que banheiro publico, houve uma explosão e a casa de Sagitário veio abaixo. O que foi em vão, já que o Seiya, cinco horas depois, saiu do meio dos escombros, ileso, apenas com uma ressaca fraquinha.

**Miro: **Que bom isso é encenação...

**Saori: **Que pena, eu bem que estava pensando em colocar o Seiya lá!

**Todos: **Ò.Ó

**Saori: **Mas mudei de ideia... – Engole seco.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Será que o Seiya subornou alguém do Santuário para virar cavaleiro? – Por Luciaalmeida.

Olhares suspeitos na direção do Seiya.

**Seiya: **O que é suborno? o.o

**Todos: **-.- - Capotam.

**Maho: **Ele não teria tanta inteligência...

**Marin: **C-Claro q-que não! – Nervosa. – O S-Seiya g-ganhou porque mereceu!

**Todos: **Hmm...

**Aioria: **Está nervosa por que, Marin?

**Marin: **Err... Nada! Nada não!

**Aioria: **Ta... – Ainda desconfiado.

**Marin: **De qualquer forma... O Cassius era mais inútil, o Seiya ganharia com ou sem suborno!

**Shina: **Como é, Marin? ¬¬

**Marin: **Eu só tive que me certificar de certas coisas... Err... Estou pensando alto. o.o

**Shina: **Explique isso direito!

**Marin: **Lembrei que vou à casa do meu irmão agora! Tchau gente! – Some dali.

**Shina: **Sei...

**Saori:** Ainda bem que a Marin se pronunciou primeiro, se não ia sobrar para mim... o.o EPA! Eu falei isso alto?

**Todos: **Athena... o.o'

**Saori: **Ah! Lembrei que meu papai Zeus me chama, vou indo...

**Maho: **Caaaaalma aí! Temos perguntas para você! – Puxa pelo colarinho.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se a Saori não fosse burra? Porra, ela é tão inútil quanto a mula do Seiya. – Por Luciaalmeida.

**Saori: **BURRA? Ò.Ó

**Seiya: **Mula? ._.

**Death Mask: **NÃO COMEÇA! – Bate no Seiya.

**Saori: **Eu não sou burra!

**Maho: **Pode até não ser, mas é inútil. – Apanha feio.

**Saori: **Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Mas mudaria algumas coisas na história... Palco! Ç.Ç

**Cena 1 – Palco: Santuário.**

**Saori: **Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu! Vão lá enfrentar os Cavaleiros enquanto eu fico aqui VIVA fazendo minhas unhas! Mas não demorem. E quem foi o burro que tentou me acertar com essas flechas? Hunf!

**Cena 2 – Palco: Santuário Submarino.**

**Saori: **Julian... Acha que vou ser trancada no pilar assim? Pode vir comigo! Ò.Ó – Puxa o Julian para dentro do pilar com ela. – Ótimo! Se eu me ferrar, você vai junto! Hahuahauhauahuah!

**Platéia: **Sinistro. O.O

**Cena 3 – Palco: Sala do Grande Mestre na fase de Hades.**

**Saori: **Chega de ser a menina fraca. Vou aprender a lutar!

Neva no Saara por causa disso.

**Maho: **Isso pouparia muito trabalho para seus cavaleiros de Bronze. -.-

**Shun: **Ou não...

**Saori: **Realmente! Como pude ser tão burra?

**Maho: **Não sei... E olha que nem é loira! – Apanha de todos os personagens que no mangá são loiros.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se o Kagaho de Benu fosse ressuscitado na faze atual de CDZ - Hades? Como seria a luta? – Por Luciaalmeida.

**Ikki: **Que coisa! Tudo esse tal de Kagaho! Sempre o Kagaho! E eu? CADÊ MINHAS FÃS? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Elas não podem fazer nada já que ele é melhor que você. – É mandada para o Acre, digo, Inferno. Mas puxa o Ikki junto, para gravar a pergunta lá.

**Ikki: **Maldita! Tinha que me trazer junto?

**Maho: **Sim! E as câmeras escondidas da Pandora estarão gravando tudo e transmitindo lá no Santuário. Você foi sorteado para lutar contra o Kagaho. Se ganhar, ganha também um encontro com a Pandora!

**Ikki: **ÓTIMO! HAUHAUAHUAHUA! – Sai correndo que nem um louco inferno a fora procurando o Kagaho.

**Kagaho: **Ele é burro? Eu estava atrás dele? -.-

**Maho: **Err... É o que parece.

**Kagaho: **IKKI, PIRIQUITO DE FOGO, EU ESTOU AQUI! – Sai correndo atrás do Ikki.

**Ikki: **Estava se escondendo, é? – Vira de repente.

**Kagaho: **Eu estava atrás de você. -.-

**Ikki: **O.O

**Kagaho: **Tsc... Que mente suja.

**Ikki: **Ora seu! Ò.ó

**Maho: **Hey! Eu estou aqui pensando, isso é briga de passarinho! O.O

**Ikki e Kagaho: **¬¬

**Ikki: **Bem, tenho que conseguir um encontro com a Pandora a todo custo! Sinto muito, Kagaho! Tome, AVE FENIX!

**Kagaho: **E eu tenho que zelar pela Senhorita Pandora, que anda muito saidinha. Tome! Vendaval da Coroa do Sol!

Banho de sangue, como disse a Lucia. E depois disso, os dois ainda levantam e continuam a se atacarem.

**Maho: **Ixii, isso não vai acabar tão cedo. e.e

**Shun, assistindo no Santuário: **IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Ç.Ç

**Ikki: **Meu radar de Super-Irmão está apitando! O.O

**Maho: **Você tem um radar de Super-Irmão? O.O

**Ikki: **Lógico! Assim que sei quando o Shun precisa de mim.

**Maho: **Ah. -.-

**Ikki: **Vamos acabar com isso logo, Kagaho!

**Kagaho: **Vamos!

Os dois começam a se socar, chutar, bicar... Opa, isso não... A se acender em chamas... Mas nenhum dos dois cai.

**Maho: **Isso vai virar uma luta de mil dias. Pra mim chega. -.- - Sai de lá, pegando o transito de São Paulo, digo, o barco do Caronte e sumindo na nevoa.

999 dias depois, o Ikki volta, mas só porque a Pandora expulsou os dois do Inferno e a Guerra Santa já havia acabado.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se tivesse, agora, uma Miss CDZ, quem venceria? – Por Holy Luks.

**Maho: **Essa é simples. Não preciso nem do palco.

**Miro: **Sério? O.O

**Maho: **Sim. A Saori mandaria seus Cavaleiros votarem nela, a Pandora mandaria os Espectros, a Thétis: os Marinas, Hilda e Freya se matariam para decidir quem subornaria seus Guerreiros, e a Minu mandaria a pirralhada do orfanato votarem nela, se esquecendo da Eiri, que então começou a espalhar a discórdia e a subornar, ameaçando arrancar a cabecinha de ursinhos e bonecas. Assim por diante... Consequentemente, Pandora venceria porque mais gente votou nela, mas de forma suja. u.u

**Miro: **Uau. o.o

**Aldebaran: **Resumindo: Seria igual ao Saga, digo, o Governo Brasileiro. – Apanha.

**Saga: **¬¬

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Qual é a garota mais forte? Sem favoritismos ok? A Thétis ganha. :P – Por Holy Luks.

**Death Mask: **Agora que me toquei, ele é pior que o Seiya. -.-

**Seiya: **Eu? ._.

**Death Mask: **Mais Thétikete do que o Seiya é Saorete!

**Seiya: **Hein? ________

**Maho: **Isso é coisa de mais pra cabeça dele. o.o Mas vamos a nosso crítico, Afrodite de Peixes!

**Afrodite: **Cof, cof. – Ajeitando o microfone. – Das guerreiras, eu consideraria a Thétis uma das mais fracas, já que nem da Shina conseguiu ganhar. Na força física a Marin arrebenta todas, e sinto muito Pandora querida, mas sem os deuses por trás, não leve na maldade, você não tem magia, tornando a Athena a mais forte em poder. Isso são palavras de alguém que odeia essas barangas, por tanto, não tem favorita.

**Maho: **Bem gente... Espero que tenha ficado claro alguma coisa aí. o.o Agora, por Zeus, vão me dizer para onde foi que levarem o Afrodite amarrado e amordaçado?! O.O

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se em vez de proteger Atena, protegessem outro deus, como seria? – Por Krika Haruno.

**Maho: **Querem escolher qual deus proteger, meninos?

Olhares malignos.

**Saga: **Baco, o deus do vinho. *------*

**Maho: **o.o - Capota.

**Saga: **PALCO, PALCO, PALCO.

**Maho: **Calma... Vou ligar para o templo dele e pedir para que ele venha. o.o

**Cavaleiros: **Anh... Ta...

Tempos depois...

**Palco: Templo do Baco.**

**Baco: **Meus cavaleiros! Estamos sob ataque! Lembrem-se, defendam-me e serão recompensados com uma festa e muito vinho está noite!

**Cavaleiros: **Uhuuuuuuul! Nos te amamos, Deus Baco, nosso rei alcoólico (?), muito melhor que aquela deusinha que defende a Terra! *---*

(**Saori, na platéia: **Quem escreveu isso? ¬¬

**Maho: **Lalalala... – Assoviando.)

No meio de uma luta...

**Death Mask: **Ahhhhhe, eu to loooucão, hic. Vooucê não vai passar por aqui. – Ia dizendo ao inimigo, mas de repente cai de cara do chão, roncando.

**Shaka: **Death... hic... Mask inútil... POR BUNDA... Digo, Buda, você cairá! – Ia atacar o inimigo, mas tropeça e cai no chão de cara.

(**Maho: **Isso não vai dar muito certo... -.-)

**Miro: **Que... Ressaca desgraçada... – Sussurrando. – Será que não dá pra gritar mais baixo? Ç.Ç

De volta...

**Maho: **Acabei de perceber que Athena, apesar de ser uma vaca mesquinha, miserável, mercenária, pão-dura, e que não está nem aí pros Dourados, ela é a melhor deusa para eles. -.-

**Saori: **¬¬ - Dá uma baculada na autora.

**Miro: **Mas é sério, estou com uma ressaca do cão. Dá pra falar mais baixo?

**Maho e Saori: **NÃO! Ò.Ó

**Miro: **Aaaai, minha cabeça. X.X

**Maho e Saori: **Hihihihi. – Risadinha maligna.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Como seria a vida dos Cavaleiros se o Kamus fosse o Grande Mestre? – Por Jake Baa-chan.

Olhares amedrontados.

**Todos: **O.O

**Kamus: **O que foi? -.-

**Miro: **Desculpe meu caro amigo, mas estaríamos perdidos.

**Kamus: **Não estariam...

**Maho: **Veremos! PALCO!

**Palco: Sala do Grande Mestre, com o Kamus lá.**

**Kamus, como Grande Mestre: **Bem, como virei Grande Mestre, algumas medidas terão que ser tomadas. Todas as casas terão que ter um ar-condicionado e serem o mais fria o possível. Ficará proibido trazer mulheres ao Santuário, a não ser que seja a certa, mas para saber terá que ter meses de convivência... E fica decidido que Hyoga ocupará a casa de Aquário a partir de hoje! ò.ó

**Cavaleiros de Ouro: **Nããão!

**Kamus: **E para o bem estar de todos, estão proibidas festas que atrapalhem o bem estar dos vizinhos! E mais uma coisa! Servos, quero minha banheira congelada. E Miro, como o Saga tinha o Death Mask, será você que verá meus banhos.

**Miro: **Nãããããão! Ç.Ç

De volta...

**Death Mask: **Caramba! Ele seria pior que o Saga!

**Saga: **Hein? ¬¬

**Kamus: **N-Não! Eu não seria tão ruim... Estaria aberto a conversas...

**Todos: **¬¬

**Kamus: **Digo! Imagine o Afrodite como Grande Mestre!

**Todos: **O.O

**Afrodite: **hihihihi... – Risadinha maligna.

**Moral da pergunta: **Se o Kamus já seria terrível, não queira imaginar o Afrodite.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Como seria se o Milo "ganhasse" um kotodama como o do Inuyasha e se a cada vez que alguém dissesse a palavra "mulher" ele fizesse algo totalmente constrangedor...

**Miro: **O que é um kotodama? O.O

**Maho: **Uma palavra espiritual.

**Miro: **Ah... Isso é bom?

**Maho: **Acho que não. ._.

**Miro: **Acha? ¬¬

**Maho: **Bem, é um colar, que se alguém, ou quem controla, falar uma certa palavra, você faz algo...

**Miro: **Algo?

**Maho: **Constrangedor.

**Miro: **O.O

**Maho: **Bem, você verá. Athena, faça as honras.

Saori coloca um colar no Miro. O colar solta purpurinas, faz plin-plin (???) e Saori sorri.

**Saori: **Por mim, todos estão autorizados a falar a palavra e o Miro sofrer.

**Miro: **Athena, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso, mulher?

Miro sai pulando por aí dançando a dança do açougueiro.

**Todos: **Hauhauhau!

**Saori: **Isso foi a pergunta! Devemos respondê-la! – Segurando o riso.

**Maho: **Tadinho... Você foi cruel, Saori. u.u

**Saori: **Sem favoritismos...

**Maho: **Olha quem fala! Ò.ó

**Saori: **Bem, nos mulheres...

**Miro: **AAARGH! – Começa a dançar igual a Xuxa. Todos riem.

**Saori: **Temos que ter nossos preferidos.

**Maho: **É, algo de mulher mesmo.

**Miro: **HEY! – Solta um pum.

**Todos: **O.O

**Kamus: **Tsc.

**Shun: **Argh! Pior que o Seiya! – Apanha.

**Aldebaran: **Já deu pra entender que a palavra é mulher.

**Miro: **Droga. – Solta um arroto enorme.

**Saga: **Hauhauhau! Deixa eu lhe contar um caso, Aioros. Outro dia eu encontrei uma mulher linda...

**Miro: **Maldito... – Sai fazendo a dança do grilo.

**Aioros: **Ah, uma loira que se mudou pras redondezas? Ela é realmente linda.

**Saga: **Um mulherão!

**Miro: **Ç.Ç – Escorrega nos dejetos (???) de cachorro.

**Shaka: **Será que vocês só pensam em mulher?

**Miro: **Papai, sou gay! – Grita.

**Todos: **HUAHAUHAUAHUHAUHAUAHUAHU!

**Miro: **MENTIRA! Ç.Ç Maldito colar... – Tentando tirar.

**Saori: **Ele só vai sair quando eu quiser...

**Miro: **Nãããão...

**Maho: **Miro! Os Deuses mandam um recado: A mulher do amigo da mulher do primo da mulher do vizinho é um mulherão!

**Miro: **Nããããããão! – Sai dançando "Wilson vai".

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAU! – Se matando de rir antes do Miro matá-los.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se o Shion não tivesse morrido pro Saga? – Por LadyArawn.

**Maho, depois que todos voltaram do Inferno: **A culpa de TUDO seria do Kanon. :D

**Kanon: **Minha? Ç.Ç

**Maho: **Hai! Pensa comigo. Se Shion não tivesse morrido pro Saga, Athena estaria no Santuário. Se ela estivesse no Santuário, o Seiya não se mataria para salvar aquela mulher – O Miro sai fazendo piruetas por aí. - mimada e chata que cresceu com ele. Só seria uma deusa baranga mimada e chata.

**Saori: **¬¬ - Taca o báculo voador nela.

**Maho: **Ay... Então, não teria o genocídio nas Dozes Casas. Só teríamos que esperar você ressuscitar o velho Poseidon. :D

**Kanon: **Saga, que bom que você matou Shion... -.-

**Saga: **Pensando melhor, a culpa JÁ é do Kanon. Foi ele que atiçou meu lado mal e me fez cometer loucuras. u.u

**Kanon: **Não me culpe pela sua inutilidade! Ò.Ó – É mandado para outra dimensão.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se Athena tivesse morrido nas doze casas? Ou melhor, e se o Saga tivesse matado a Athena quando bebe? – Por LadyArawn.

Olhares se cruzam.

**Maho: **Mundo: Fim.

**Saga: **Eu não destruiria o mundo...

**Maho: **Não mesmo. Mas Hades ou Poseidon sim. :D

**Saga: **Mas eu os destruiria! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Hauhauahauhau... – Apanha. – Ay. Ah, claro, alguns vinte gatos pingados que sobraram da carnificina que os Cavaleiros de Bronze fizeram contra dois exércitos inteiros. Oh Zeus, você venceria facinho...

**Saga: **Não precisa humilhar...

**Maho: **Mas olhando pelo lado bom, o Saga faria um favor para a humanidade!

**Saga: **Qual?

**Maho: **Mataria a Saori! – É mandada para a casa do Hilter, digo, o Inferno.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se o Shiryu nunca tirasse a armadura e nem a camisa? – Por LadyArawn.

**Shiryu: **Nãããããão... – Sendo arrastado para o palco.

**Maho: **Siiiim! HAUHAUAHUA! – Arrastando Shiryu para o palco.

**Palco: Alguma luta fatal.**

**Shiryu:** Elevarei meu cosmo para acabar com você... Mas... Não posso tirar minha armadura nem camisa... ç.ç

**Inimigo: **Arranque outra coisa...

**Shiryu: **BOA! – Arranca um tufo de cabelos. – ARGH! COLERA DO DRAGÃO! – Inimigo fail.

De volta...

**Fãs: **ODIAMOS ISSO! Ç.Ç

**Shunrey: **Eu também! Não quero meu Shiryu careca!

**Shiryu: **Também não gostei... Isso doeu pra caramba!

**Dohko: **Não mandei pegar a minha mania de arrancar alguma coisa.

**Fãs: **Arranque a calça! – Saem correndo da Shunrey, que surtou.

**Moral da pergunta: **Shiryu hoje estaria careca e mostrando sua tatuagem de dragão na sua nuca.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se o Seiya não protegesse tanto a Athena? – Por LadyArawn.

**Jabu: **Seria a minha vez! HAUHAUAHAUHAUA!

**Saori: **Você ainda vive?

**Jabu: **Ç.Ç Eu voltei da favela, digo, Inferno...

**Saori: **Podia ter ficado por lá...

**Maho: **Calma! O menino se mata de novo assim! O.O Bem, vamos ao palco...

**Palco: Qualquer lugar. (?)**

**Seiya, passeando: **Como a vida é boa! Não tenho que fazer nada... Só me matar pro trouxa do Jabu ir lá e salvar a Saori! Mas eu não morro, sou imortal!

Enquanto isso...

**Saori: **HADES! MATE-ME! Não aguento mais essa PESTE desse Unicórnio me salvando! Não aguento mais ele!

**Jabu: **ME DÊ SUA FORÇA, UNICORNIO! (?)

**Saori: **ZEUS! Papai, por que me concedeu esse cavalo com um chifre? Eu disse que queria um com asas! Ç.Ç

**Seiya, enquanto isso: **Agora vejo como é sofrida a vida dos meus amigos... – Caído no chão, mas matou o inimigo. – Que bom que não tenho que salvar a Athena! VAI JABU!

**Moral da encenação: **A praga do Seiya é maior que a da Saori.

**Saori: **Tenho até arrepios de pensar nisso. Que bom que é mentira!

**Jabu: **Seiya, troca de lugar comigo? Ç.Ç

**Seiya: **Claro! Você pode se sentar no meu banco, eu procuro outro.

**Todos: **-.-

**Saori: **E você, Unicórnio! Volte para o Palácio do Planalto! Digo, o Inferno!

Jabu, pau mandado do jeito que é, volta.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se Athena gostasse mais dos Gold que dos de Bronze? – Por LadyArawn.

**Maho: **Ela seria realmente inteligente! – Apanha.

**Saori: **Você não se cansa de tirar uma comigo?

**Maho: **Hmm... Não! – Apanha de novo.

**Saori: **¬¬

**Maho: **Só teria um problema.

**Saori: **Qual?

**Maho: **O anime mudaria de tema. Seria hentai.

**Saori: **Por quê? o.o

**Maho: **Os Dourados seriam acusados de pedofilia! – Apanha feio.

**Saori: **Não seriam não! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **E você teria de escolher entre mais nomes para gritar. ._.

**Saori: **Há! Posso fazer isso com todos. Quer ver?

**Maho: **Vai lá. u.u

**Saori: **MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – Chegando perto do Mu.

**Maho: **HAUHAUAHAUAHUAHAUHAU! Parece uma vaca! XD – Apanha mais.

**Saori: **A-Aldebaran! Ç.Ç – Corre para ele, depois: - Obrigada, Saga. *-*

**Saga: **Não disponha sempre. – Apanha também.

**Saori: **Hmm...

**Maho: **O que foi? É nome de mais para sua cabeça? – É mandada pro Quinto dos Infernos. (??)

**Saori: **Sim, é! Ç.Ç E fiquei sem criatividade...

**Todos: **-.-

**Saori: **Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiya! Ç.Ç

**Seiya: **Oi? ._. – Apanha. – Ay! Por que isso?

**Saori: **Para não perder o costume. :D

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Nessa pérola do Enem:

_**Na Segunda Guerra Mundial toda a Europa foi vítima da Barbie nazista. **_**Shaka, a Barbie nazista era você? – Por Cori-chan.**

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHU!

**Shaka: **Ora... Ù.Ú

**Maho: **Corre, Cori! Corre! ó.ò

**Shaka: **Primeiramente, eu não sou nazista.

**Maho: **Mas Barbie é? – De volta para a fila do INSS, digo, Inferno. (?)

**Shaka: **E não sou Barbie!

**Todos: **Hmm... Sei.

**Shaka: **Ora! Eu sou o homem mais próximo de Deus! Como posso ser nazista?

**Aioria: **Não era ao nazismo que nos referíamos, heh... – Apanha.

**Dohko: **Hitler dizia que era em nome de Deus que fazia aquilo...

**Shaka: **Eu seria capaz de fazer algo assim.

**Todos: **Err... Sim.

**Shaka: **Ò.Ó – Todos explodem.

**

* * *

**

Gold Saint Host Club:

Ikki risca o "Gold" e escreve.

**Saint Seiya Host Club:**

**Ikki: **Como eu também estarei nesse Host, para ver como as minhas fãs me amam mais do que o Kagaho, não será só Gold! u.u

**Maho: **Ok, ciumento. Mas você não é o primeiro. FILA! Ò.Ó

**Ikki: **Ta... e.e

**Maho: **Bem, a primeira cliente é a Iris Prisma. Você ganhou o pacote promocional Kamus & Mu.

**Ikki: **É a promoção peça um e leve dois!

**Maho: **Nós sabemos, não precisa falar. u.u

**Ikki: **¬¬

**Maho: **Vamos aos Hosts! \o

Kamus e Mu estavam vestidos de Samurais. Atendiam a cliente perto das montanhas que havia nos arredores do Santuário. (?)

**Iris Prisma: **Kyaaaah, vocês estão lindos assim. *-*

**Mu: **M-Muito obrigado, milady... – Vermelho.

**Iris Prisma: **Não precisa ficar vermelho, meu carneirinho lindo! *o*

**Mu: **O.O#

**Kamus: **Huhu... Perdoe-nos, Hime-sama. Nosso Ariano é um tanto tímido.

**Iris Prisma: **Não me importo. Você não é, Kamus?

**Kamus: **Não, afinal, que vergonha teria em conversar com uma bela dama?

**Iris Prisma: **Kyah. – Capota.

**Mu: **C-Calma, Iris-hime. Não se afobe. Você pode se machucar. – Pegando as mãos dela e olhando protetoramente.

**Iris Prisma: **S-Sim. *--------*

**Kamus: **Ora Mu. Não ocupe toda atenção dela. Afinal, eu também estou aqui. – Sorrindo calmamente.

**Iris Prisma: **Estou no paraíso. *O*

**Kamus: **Conosco? Quanta honra!

**Iris Prisma: **Só faltou o Shaka, meu loiro!

**Mu: **Ah... Shaka não se sente bem... Fica meio estressado atendendo nossas fãs. n.n''

**Kamus: **Não sei por que... Afinal, é divertido conversar com vocês.

**Iris Prisma: **Que pena. Mas fico feliz já que estou com vocês dois. *-*

**Mu: **Nós também estamos felizes! – Sorrindo meigamente.

**Iris Prisma: **Liiiiiiiiiiindos! *O* - Derrete.

(**Maho, conferindo os trabalhos: **Esses dois são bons. O.O)

* * *

Enquanto isso, Ikki atendia sua cliente. Vestia-se de pirata, e estavam na praia.

**Ikki: **Estou muito feliz que minhas fãs estejam me solicitando para hosts. u.u

**Jake Baa-chan: **Como não solicitar se você é perfeito? i.i

**Ikki: **Ouviu essa, Kagaho? Cof, cof. – Sorri, ainda sério para a Jake. – Então, sou perfeito, é?

**Jake Baa-chan: **Sim. *¬*

**Ikki: **Perfeito e largado pela Pandora. u.u

**Jake Baa-chan: **Não ligue para aquela v*****, Ikki! Você é um partidão, merece coisa melhor! Ò.Ó

**Ikki: **E esse alguém tem que passar pela aprovação do Shun. -.-

**Jake Baa-chan: **Ah, eu seria uma boa cunhada. – Apanha.

**Ikki: **Hmm... – Sorrindo torto. – OUVIU Kagaho? Cof, cof.

**Jake Baa-chan: **Meu Zeus. *u* Deixa o Kagaho para lá, você tem a melhor personalidade de todas! Ganha até do Miro! Ò.Ó

**Ikki: **Puxa. o.o Obrigado! Ganhei essa, Miro! Ò.Ó Bem, eu tenho que jogar um charme de Host... Bah, é um saco. – Colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

**Jake Baa-chan: **Pra mim não precisa, mas adoraria! xD

**Ikki: **Huhu... – Olhando para ela, sorrindo. – Sabe, essa vida de pirata é muito solitária. Preciso de alguém para dividir o barco e os tesouros comigo...

**Jake Baa-chan: **Esqueça os tesouros e o barco, leve-me com você. *o*

**Ikki: **Pro meio do mar, sem ninguém por perto, só nos dois? – Fecha os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

**Jake Baa-chan: **Perfeito. Que homem! *o*

**Ikki: **Infelizmente eu não poderia envolver tão delicada donzela nessa jornada. – Falando dramaticamente. – E como eu sou um azarado, minhas parceiras morrem. ù.u Mas fico feliz em conhecê-la, hime. – Pega as mãos da Jake, aproximando-as da boca. – Seguirei em frente com a confiança que a senhorita colocou em mim!

**Jake Baa-chan: **Que homem, que homem. *o* - Cai pra trás.

(**Maho: **Caramba! Até o Ikki é melhor que o Shaka! o.o – Apanha.)

* * *

Mais tarde, Kamus foi atender sua outra cliente. Requisitado, ele! Vestia-se de gangster, uma roupa com um charme estranho. Atendia a cliente nos fundos do Santuário.

**Kamus: **Olá, hime-sama. Quem diria que por essas bandas eu acharia tão adorável moça.

**LadyArawn: **Ahhhhh, quem diria que eu lhe encontraria! *-*

**Kamus: **Procurava por mim, hime-sama?

**LadyArawn: **Sim! Eu sou a gangster aqui! (?) – Agarra o Kamus e leva ele pra casa, tendo o mesmo destino que o Shaka no review: transformado em pinguim de pelúcia. – Hey, sou boa nisso! Posso raptar todos! *o*

(**Maho: **O.O' Melhor eu esconder o Miro. [???])

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Nya! Mais um capítulo ao fim! E esse demorou, viu! Tantas perguntas... NÃO QUE EU ESTEJA RECLAMANDO! Eu adoro, podem mandar mais. *-*

Espero que gostem, principalmente dos hosts. Eu tento aproximar a personalidade de vocês pelos reviews e perfis, mas nem sempre vai, né. ç.ç

Muito obrigada a todas, pelos reviews, perguntas e afins. *-*

_**Takamiya:**__ Zé ninguém a pinóia. D: Eu que agradeço por mandar duvidas e nem pense em parar de me azucrinar. Ç.Ç Ah, como Hades me adora (?) eu vou e volto do bord... Digo, do Inferno quando quero e com quem quero (??). Se bem que eu realmente ando ressuscitando muita gente. Daqui a pouco abro um centro espírita (???). E obrigada pela critica! ^_^_

_**Iris Prisma: **__Obrigada, querida! *-* Espero que goste do seu Host! n.n_

_**Lara: **__Obrigada! Bem, eu nunca vi Inuyasha. *Apanha.* Mas procurei saber sobre kotodama, e espero que esteja certo. Ç.Ç_

**~ Mahorin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se pertencesse, teria me trancado no Cabo Sunion com o Kanon já que o Miro não me quer. (?)

**Título:** Jogo de Perguntas.

**Anime:** Saint Seiya.

**Gênero:** Humor.

**

* * *

**

**Maho: **Waaaaaa, eu amo vocês, leitoras. Ç.Ç

**Death Mask: **Lá vem a crise emo...

**Maho: **Crie emo é isso! Ò.Ó – Taca purpurina no Death Mask.

**Death Mask: **AAAAAAARGH! ISSO QUEIMA! X.X

**Maho: **o.o' Então ta... Bem, de novo essa autora em... Err... Emotiva, por falta de termos melhores...

**Death Mask: **Há! – Leva outra purpurinada na cara.

**Maho: **Continuando, essa autora emotiva que vós escreveis ficou realmente feliz com os reviews e perguntas. *-* E pra alegria geral da nação, essa fanfic não tem prazo para terminar. 8D

**Miro: **DA NAÇÃO QUEM? Só se for de vocês, que gostam de ver a gente se ferrando.

**Maho: **Exatamente! u.u Enquanto houver uma pergunta para responder, estaremos aqui para isso!

**Afrodite: **Que fala mais de Harry Potter... e.e

**Maho: **É! Só substituir "pergunta" por "aluno" que fica aquela fala legal do Dumbledore. 8D

**Afrodite: **Viciada...

**Maho: **Vamos começar então mais um capítulo! 8D

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Será que eu posso ter o Kamus pra mim? - Por Suellen.

Olhares suspeitos se cruzam.

**Maho: **Bem, o Kamus foi raptado em uma missão host e até agora não voltou. ._.

**Afrodite: **Dizem as más línguas que ele está vestido de pinguim como um bichinho de pelúcia, huhu... – Imaginação pervertida.

**Maho: **Então, se o Kamus estivesse aqui, até responderíamos isso...

**Miro: **Peraí, peraí! Você pode ter o seu Kamus A-GO-RA! Só fechar um negócio comigo, e você o aluga por apenas R$69,90!

**Maho: **Miro, você está alugando o Kamus? O.O

**Miro: **Ahan! Agora temos que achar ele...

**Maho: **Miro... Isso é ilegal...

**Miro: **Eu sei. Mas pensa bem, ganhamos pouco como Cavaleiros e você como escritora de fanfics não ganha nada e os Hosts são gratuitos também. Se alugarmos os Cavaleiros, uns três dias, para fazerem QUALQUER COISA que as fãs quiserem, ficaremos ricos!

**Maho: **Boa, Miro. o.o Olha, você pensa!

**Miro: **O que quer dizer com isso? ¬¬

**Maho: **Nada não, heh... Mas adorei a ideia!

Os dois olham maliciosamente para os outros Cavaleiros.

**Shaka: **Se vocês dois tem amor a vida, não pensem nisso. ù.ú

**Miro: **O.O

**Maho: **Hunf! Ò.Ó Você que me aguarde. – Explode.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Saga e Kanon vocês querem ser meus? - Por Suellen.

**Kanon: **Uai, mas não era o Kamus que ela queria? o.o

**Maho: **Ela disse que o Kamus não chega nem perto de vocês dois. :D

**Saga: **É, eu sei. – Apanha. – Mas será que ela aguenta? ;P

**Maho: **O.O Saga, contenha-se! Ò.Ó

**Saga: **Ora, mas é verdade. O Kanon deve ser péssimo, mas eu sou ótimo na... – Apanha feio de dois.

**Kanon: **Não fale do que não sabe! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Não digam bobagens! Tem crianças (ou fanáticas) lendo isso! Que perigo!

**Saga: **Ta... Ta... x.x

**Maho: **Suellen-san, eu sou ciumenta com o Kanon e o Saga é um tarado, se não fosse isso, eles até que seriam seus...

**Saga: **Fala a verdade, você gosta é de mandar na gente sozinha. -.-

**Maho: **Sozinha não, tem a vaca roxa, infelizmente. u.u – Apanha da vaca roxa.

**Saga: **Puxa, a Saori ta que ta. o.o Por medo dessa mulher que eu não saio daqui, e também é ela que paga minhas contas...

**Kanon: **Não é qualquer dia que você serve uma deusa rica, heh...

**Saori: **O que vocês estão dizendo?

**Saga & Kanon: **Nada não, nada não!

**Maho: **Por que foram dar a ideia da Saori aprender a lutar? x.x – Apanhou.

**Saori: **Hohoho... – Risadinha maligna.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Já vi que se o Kamus fosse o Grande Mestre, ele ia mesmo fazer todo mundo andar na linha! u.ú *apanha* Mas fiquei curiosa em ralação ao Afrodite... Dite, o que você faria como grande mestre? Transformaria o Santuário em um paraíso Yaoi? Eu ia adorar! *¬* - Por Jake Baa-chan.

**Todos: **O.O

**Kamus, que voltou sabe se lá como: **Viram, eu não seria tão mal, só colocaria vocês na linha...

**Todos: **-.-

**Death Mask: **Por que perguntar isso? E.E

**Maho: **Não questione a leitora! Ò.Ó Você por acaso questiona Athena?

**Death Mask: **Err... Não.

**Maho: **Então não questionará a leitora. u.u

**Death Mask: **Hunf... Virou defensora...

**Maho:** Não, estava no contrato que vocês assinaram. :P

**Death Mask: **Que contrato? O.O

**Maho: **Athena não falou? Hohohoho. – Risadinha maligna.

**Death Mask: **Não! Ò.Ó – Indo atrás.

**Maho: **O doce sabor da vingança... :9 Mas em relação a pergunta, o Afrodite já está no palco, esperando. n.n''

**Palco: Sala do Grande Mestre.**

A sala estava cheia de rosas, pelo chão, vasos, paredes. E no meio desse mar de rosas, havia um trono ao centro, com Afrodite sentado nele.

**Afrodite: **É a minha vez de ter poder, huhuhu. E como medidas por mim adotadas, agora o Santuário deverá ter rosas em TODAS as casas, até nos barracos em que os Cavaleiros de Prata vivem, HAHA! Falta cor nesse Santuário, então pintaremos as paredes de tons claros, como o azul do meu cabelo, ou o rosa! Ficará PROIBIDA a entrada de qualquer mulher no Santuário, tirando Athena, as barangas das Amazonas e a autora, que é minha amiguinha. ;D Todos os Douradinhos terão de me ver tomar banho e eu simplesmente adorei a ideia do Paraíso Yaoi! *u* Começaremos a praticá-la mês que vem!

**Todos: **O.O

**Afrodite: **E por ultimo e mais importante. TRAGAM-ME A CABEÇA DE MISTY DE LAGARTO! Ò.Ó

O que aconteceu com Misty, depois disso... Ninguém sabe.

**De volta...**

**Afrodite: **ADOREI! ADOREI! Shion, morra para eu virar Grande Mestre?

**Shion: **o.o' Já pensou se virar Grande Mestre, você irá ser alvo do Saga?

**Afrodite: **O.O É mesmo! Não pensei nisso! Mudei de ideia, ser Grande Mestre deve ser muuuito difícil...

**Saga: **ê.e'' Mestre Shion, dessa vez está tudo bem ameaçar o Afrodite me usando de exemplo, mas não acostume. u.u

**Shion: **Chamo do que eu quiser, eu mando em todos vocês mesmo.

**Todos: **UIIIII! O.O

**Saga: **Puxa... Doeu, essa.

**Shion: **Bem feito.

**Saga: **Ç.Ç – Corta os pulsos.

**Shion: **O doce sabor da vingança. ;D

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se nossos amados Douradinhos acordassem em um belo dia e vissem que foram transformados em mulheres lindas, tendo que ficar assim por um ano inteiro? Como lidariam com os problemas do dia-a-dia feminino? E como os douradinhos mais pervertidos lidariam ao sentir na pele todo tipo de cantada? - Por Lara.

**Dourados & Maho: **Nãããããão!

**Maho: **Miro como mulher! É a treva! (?)

Miro começa a sambar.

**Miro: **SHIT! Calma, é só um ano.

**Maho: **SÓ?

**Miro: **O que é um ano para quem vai esperar a eternidade? ;P

**Maho: **Ç.Ç Seu ingrato! Ò.Ó – Bate e sai correndo desesperadamente do Miro.

**Saori:** Nossa. o.o Bem, a partir de amanhã serão mulheres. – Miro começa a cantar Ópera e a Saori a dançar uma macumbinha básica.

**No dia seguinte...**

**Casa de Áries.**

**Mu: **Ai... Meu peito dói. – Sente seu peito diferente. – O.O – Levanta correndo e se olha no espelho. – VIREI MULHER MESMO!

Além do corpo mudado, a face do Mu estava mais delicada e feminina. Os cabelos estavam mais bonitos.

**Mu: **Uau, fiquei bonita assim. o.o – Sai do quarto, encontrando Kiki.

**Kiki: **Me-Mestre? O.O

**Mu: **Olá, Kiki. n.n'

**Kiki: **Me-Mestre... O.O# - Sangramento nasal.

**Mu: **K-Kiki! N-Não fique vermelho... Por que seu nariz está sangrando? O.O KIKI! Ò.Ó Você é muito novo para isso!

**Kiki: **Desculpe Mestre... Mas você está muito gost... – Apanha.

**Mu: **KIKI! Ò.Ó Vai pagar por isso!

**Kiki: **Desculpa... Mas prefiro a senhora assim!

**Mu: **Senhora? O.O

**Kiki: **É. ._.

**Mu: **Isso não vai dar certo... Que dor de cabeça, tomara que isso não seja TMP... Ç.Ç

**Kiki: **Hahá! Se ferrou! – Apanha.

**Maho, aparecendo: **Kiki é um menino precoce, quem diria. o.o

**Kiki: **¬¬

**Maho: **Mu, imagine aguentar isso um ano!

**Mu: **O.O Kiki, vá para o colégio interno agora! Ò.Ó

**Kiki: **Nãããão!

**Mu: **Sim! E poderei curtir meus dias como lady em paz. u.u

**Maho: **Sinto que o Mu gostou disso. ._.

**Casa de Touro.**

Aldebaran estava em frente ao espelho.

**Aldebaran: **Continuo grande, forte e macho. u.u Mesmo perdendo coisas lá em baixo, ganhei pouquíssima coisa aqui em cima. Que graaaaaaande diferença. – Irônico.

**Maho: **Se ganhou pouco é porque perdeu pouco então. – Sai correndo freneticamente como se sua vida dependesse disto. E depende.

**Casa de ****Gêmeos****.**

**Kanon: **SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGA, DEVOLVE MEU BATOM!

**Saga: **Você ficou bem gay mesmo, hein? O.O

**Kanon: **Ora, se vou ficar nesse corpinho lindo por um ano, vou me cuidar e causar inveja geral.

**Saga: **Você vai é fazer uns programas, que eu sei.

**Kanon: **Saga! Ò.Ó Tem crianças lendo isso!

Saga e Kanon estavam lindas, peitudas e com faces demoníacas, pelo menos o Saga. Já o Kanon, estava com uma face mais tranquila, mas mesmo assim, um tanto quanto tarada. (???)

**Kanon: **Tarada? Obrigada. -.-

**Saga: **Já está falando no feminino? Quem diria, você leva jeito para isso!

**Kanon: **¬¬ Falando nisso, Saga. Você não devia estar na TMP?

A fisionomia do Saga muda.

**Saga: **Certamente estou. – Olhos brilhando, maliciosamente. – E é por isso que peguei seu batom. Você não o terá tão cedo, MWAHUAHAUHAUAHUA!

**Kanon: **Nãããããããããããããão!

**Maho: **Ótimo, o Saga virou a versão feminina dele no primeiro capítulo. -.- Coitado do Kanon.

**Saga: **Disse algo, Mahozinha querida? – Olhar mortal.

**Maho: **N-Nada não, Saguinha! – Sai correndo novamente.

**Casa de Câncer.**

**Death Mask: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! MASKINHO! MEU MASKINHO SUMIU! MEU FILHOTE SE FOI POR UM ANO. Ç.Ç

**Maho: **O.O HAUAHAUHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAU!

**Death Mask: **Não ria... – Sua face continuava grosseira, embora feminina. – Agora que sou mulher... Estou tão sensível... – Enxugava as lágrimas que caiam.

**Maho: **Calma, amiga. – Apanha. – Só comer chocolate que resolve.

**Death Mask: **Boa! *-*

**Um ano depois: **Death Mask volta a ser homem, com o dobro do peso.

**Casa de Leão.**

**Aioria: **Maaaaaaaaaarin, não vai embora, só ficarei assim por um ano! Ç.Ç

**Marin: **Não vou viver com meu "namorado mulher" por um ano, então!

**Aioria: **Por quê? Ç.Ç

**Marin: **Vou ser chamada de yuri!

**Aioria: **Mas sou seu namorado... Não quer experimentar comigo assim? – Apanha.

**Marin: **Atrevida! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Esses dois estão em constante DR... -.-

**Casa de Virgem.**

Shaka continuava parado, meditando, usando um longo manto. Sua face era a mesma. Consequentemente, não havia diferença.

**Casa de Libra.**

**Dohko, no telefone: **Shunrey... Me explica de novo... O que é essa dor de cabeça, dor no peito e vontade de chorar que eu estou?

**Shunrey, do outro lado da linha: **_Hmm... Mestre... É que nós, mulheres... Tipo... Recebemos um presentinho a cada mês... Então, hmm... Recebemos sinais antes..._

**Dohko: **E esse presente é bom? – Dohko estava "linda"! Cabelos castanhos longos, face delicada, embora quadrada. –q

**Shunrey: **_Não... Não é, por isso "absorvemos" ele..._

**Dohko: **E como absorvemos o presente? O.O

**Shunrey: **_Absorvendo, Mestre... Tenho que ir! Tchauzinho, boa sorte! _– Desliga.

**Dohko: **O que deu nela? ._. Bem, será que absorvemos esse presente do mesmo modo que absorvemos o cosmo?

**Maho, passando por lá: **O.O Melhor eu nem ficar por aqui, se não vai sobrar para mim... – Sai correndo.

**Casa de Escorpião.**

**Miro: **AAAAAAAAAH, ESTOU SANGRANDO! Mas não estou ferido!

**Maho: **Bem vinda ao mundo feminino. ;D

**Miro: **¬¬ Como faço para parar o sangramento?

**Maho: **Não pára. ._.

**Miro: **Não? O.O

**Maho: **Quer dizer... Daqui a alguns dias, sim.

**Miro: **E vou ficar sangrando até lá? Ç.Ç

**Maho: **E todo mês volta. ;D

**Miro: **Não! Ç.Ç Socorro!

**Maho: **Agora, Escorpião! Você vai ver o que é sofrer de verdade! Eu podia lhe ajudar, mas não quero! INHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O doce sabor da vingança. *-*

**Miro: **O.O

**Saga, gritando da casa de Gêmeos: **EU OUVI ISSO!

**Maho: **O.O – Sai correndo.

**Casa de Sagitário.**

**Aioros: **Sabe, eu me adorei assim! – Dizia, alegre, com cabelos rebeldes e face delicada.

**Maho: **Percebe-se pela roupa que você está vestindo. o.o

Aioros estava vestindo roupas rosa, de fadinha, e espalhadas por sua casa, havia roupas de princesas, indianas, bruxas, etc.

**Aioros: **Sempre adorei cosplay! E agora estou provando alguns femininos sem vergonha! 8D

**Maho: **Realmente... o.o – Acha uma roupa de enfermeira. – Que sem-vergonhice... Deixa o Saga lhe ver assim.

**Aioros, com olhar de menina moleca sapeca (???): **Boa ideia! ;D

**Casa de Capricórnio.**

**Shura: **N-Não gostei disso... – Shura mantinha sua face um pouco quadrada, mas olhos femininos.

**Maho: **De virar mulher? Por quê? o.o

**Shura: **¬¬' Porque nasci homem e estou pensando em coisas ridículas, como pôneis, fru-frus, meninos e Rebelde! Ç.Ç

**Maho: **O.O Cara... Você ficou mais afetado que o Aioros. HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAU! – Apanha.

**Casa de Aquário.**

**Kamus: **Interessante... o.o – Kamus era a mais elegante. Seus cabelos estavam ruivos, como no mangá e sua face delicada. Mantinha-se reta, sentada de pernas cruzadas, elegantemente.

**Maho: **O que? ._.

**Kamus: **Sentar com as pernas cruzadas! Eu não conseguia fazer isso!

**Maho: **-.-

**Casa de Peixes.**

**Afrodite: **AAAAH! EU ESTOU LINDA! – Se olhando no espelho, deslumbrante.

**Maho: **Realmente! De todas, é a mais bonita! o.o

**Afrodite: **Obrigada! ;D Agora, vamos cair na balada, amiga! A noite é uma criança e EU vou ficar MUITO mal falada, HOHOHOHO!

**Maho: **Empolgou... o.o

**Fazendo compras.**

**Saga: **Odiei essas roupas...

**Miro: **Por que é tão difícil achar roupas do meu tamanho?!

**Death Mask: **Vocês estão virando verdadeiras mulheres, hahá!

**Shura:** Não ria... AI! – Caiu do salto alto.

**Os outros três: **HAUHAUAHUA!

**Afrodite: **Isso é tão fácil! Como caiu?

**Todos: **-.-

Quando finalizam as compras, os cinco cruzam com um grupo de homens.

**Cara 1: **Você se parece muito com a minha próxima namorada! – Chegando perto do Saga.

**Saga: **Ah, então sua próxima namorada deve ser um travesti.

**Todos: **O_____________O

**Cara 2: **Nossa, estressada ela. – Chegando perto do Death Mask. – Ah, olá senhorita, prazer, meu nome é Caio, caio em seus braços.

**Death Mask: **Que ridículo. Minhas cantadas são bem melhores do que essas.

**Cara 2: **Humilhado por uma mulher. Q.Q

**Cara 3: **Pff. Olhe como se faz. – Chega perto do Miro. – Aposto um beijo contigo se você me der um fora!

**Miro: **Hmm? – Lança um olhar arrogante de lado. – E se eu lhe der um soco, o que você faz?

**Cara 3: **O.O

**Cara 4: **Vocês estão péssimos, hein. – Rindo. Olha para o Shura. – Eu não sabia que boneca andava.

**Shura: **E eu não sabia que macaco falava.

**Afrodite: **Chega! Parem com isso. Cantadas assim não levam a lugar algum.

**Cara 5: **Caraca! O.O Com uma bunda dessa você ta convidada a cagar lá em casa.

(**N/A: **Desculpem pela cantada de baixo nível. XD)

**Afrodite: **Seu... Sujo! Ò.Ó

O que aconteceu com os cinco caras depois disso... É um mistério da vida.

Um ano depois, todos voltam ao normal. Ou não.

Mu trouxe Kiki de volta para o Santuário, Aldebaran continuou o mesmo, assim como o temperamento de Saga. Death Mask e Miro deram graças a Zeus. Aioria e Marin voltaram. Shunrey nunca mais foi a mesma com Dohko. Shura se recompôs e Kamus desaprendeu a sentar de pernas cruzadas. Afrodite não mudou nada, mesmo como mulher. Já Aioros... Esse nunca se recompôs.

**Extra: Seiya como mulher.**

**Seiya: **Está quente.

**Moça: **É assim mesmo.

**Seiya: **Vai doer?

**Moça: **Não muito.

**Seiya: **Que bom... – Inocente.

**Moça: **Vou puxar, ta?

**Seiya: **T... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI, QUE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR F*&! – Depilado.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se o Miro tivesse uma irmã um pouco mais nova que ele, linda e com a personalidade super parecida com a do irmão, e ela fosse morar com ele no Santuário? E se o Shaka se apaixonasse por ela? - Por Milena-san.

**Miro: **Que bom que não tenho irmã. ._.

**Maho: **Mas irá ter. ._. Tenho que procurar uma peruca parecida com seu cabelo... õ.o

**Miro: **o.o

**Shaka: **Eu? Por que eu tenho que me apaixonar?

**Miro: **Por que você é o mais insensível daqui? ;P – Apanha.

**Maho: **Achei! – De peruca azul, igual ao Miro. – Irei interpretá-la por falta de mulheres, me chamem de Miria agora. 8D

**Miro: **Miria?  
**Maho: **É, parece mais com seu nome.

**Miro: **Ah. ._.

**Maho: **PARA O PALCO! 8D

**Palco: Casa de Escorpião.**

**Miro: **SAIA DAQUI! EU NÃO VOU ABRIGAR MINHA IRMÃ AQUI!

**Miria: **POR QUE HEIN, SENHOR GOSTOSÃO QUE SE ACHA POR QUE MORA SOZINHO? Ò.Ó

**Miro: **Você está muito atrevida, Miria! Ò.Ó Não vou lhe deixar no meio dessa machaiada toda!

**Miria: **Ora essa. Eu tenho que me preocupar é com você!

**Platéia: **Uiiiiiiiii!

**Miro: **Então ta! Quando você voltar pra casa grávida de sabe se lá quem, nossa mãe que não venha reclamar!

**Miria: **GRÁVIDA? Eu não sou esse tipo de mulher miserável que você está falando! Ò.Ó

**Miro: **Sei! Você é idêntica a mim, Miria. Então por que não seria?

**Miria: **Se chamou de miserável. -.-

**Shaka, passando por lá: **Que barulhada é esta?

**Miro: **Nem vem, Barbie...

**Miria: **o.o

**Shaka: **û.û

**Shura: **Quando a luz dos olhos meus e a luz dos olhos seus resolvem se encontrar... - É chutado do palco.

**Miria: **Muito prazer, sou Miria, irmã mais nova do Miro... – Fazendo cara de boa moça.

**Shaka: **Shaka de Virgem... O prazer é meu. Não sabia que aquela coisa tinha uma irmã.

**Miro: **Aquela coisa? O.O

**Miria: **Infelizmente sou. Mas não sou como meu irmão. – Carinha de anjo.

**Shaka: **Percebe-se... – Falando gentilmente.

**Miro: **H-Hey! Eu senti um clima. SHAKA, TIRE OS SEUS OLHOS FECHADOS DA MINHA IRMÃ! – Shaka é mandado longe e Miria volta-se para Miro com os olhos fulminantes.

**Miria: **Você é um idiota! UM IDIOTA! Por isso que não tem namorada fixa! Ò.Ó Quer saber, vou-me embora!

**Miro: **Hunf! Ela me humilhou, mas pelo menos foi embora! Ò.Ó Que menina mimada, chata... E idêntica a mim. -.-'

**De volta...**

**Maho: **Há! Viu o que a gente tem que aguentar com UM Miro?

**Shaka: **E um Miro versão feminina, então. -.-

**Miro: **¬¬

**Maho: **Miro, a Milena-san fez um comentário tão interessante, olha: _S__e pudesse te dar um presente por essa fic ótima, faria o Miro parar de brigar com você e se declarar._

**Miro: **o.o

**Maho: **Não quer fazer isso por ela? *-*

**Miro: **Err... Não. -.-

**Todos: **Ui!

**Maho: **Tudo bem. – Olhar mortífero. – Eu pego ele no fim do capítulo. Ò.Ó

**Todos: **Uiiii!

**Miro: **O.O – Se esconde.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Como seria se, aos 36 anos, o Shaka descobrisse que tem uma filha de 18, fruto de um amor em sua época de treinamento? E se a jovem e a mãe dela viessem para o Santuário? - Por Milena-san.

**Todos: **O.O

**Shaka: **O quê? Û.Û

**Miro: **Há! Sua vez de se ferrar! – Explode.

**Shaka: **Tenho que fazer isso?

**Maho: **Sim! Cadê minha peruca loira? Saori, você será a filha...

**Saori: **Ta...

**Maho: **Preciso de nomes fakes. Hmm... Mãe: Galatea. Filha: Sophia. – Viciada em Claymore.

**Shaka: **Isso não vai ser bom...

**Maho: **PALCO!

**Palco: Casa de Virgem.**

**Shaka: **E-Eu... Não me lembro!

**Galatea: **Como assim, não se lembra? VOCÊ VAI ASSUMIR NOSSA FILHA! – Dizia, chorosa.

**Sophia: **C-Calma mamãe...

**Galatea: **Vai dizer que você se esqueceu de mim? Ç.Ç – Rosto angelical.

**Shaka: **Err... û.u Não sei, eu não vejo nada...

**Galatea: **Seu insensível! Vou entrar na justiça! Ò.Ó

**Shaka: **Qual a justiça maior que a de Athena?

**Galatea: **O mesmo idiota de sempre. -.-

**Miro, aparecendo: **Quem diria! O Shaka fala da gente, mas no final, ele é o mais safado.

**Galatea: **Epa... Miro? Eu lhe conheço!

**Miro: **Oi? o.o

**Galatea: **Pensando bem... Errei a casa. VOCÊ É O PAI DA MINHA FILHA! Ò.Ó

**Miro: **O QUE? EU?

**Galatea: **Eu errei o loiro! Ò.Ó – O Miro é loiro no mangá. *Péssima desculpa.* – Você é o pai da Sophia!

**Sophia: **Estou descrente... -.-

**Miro: **Deve ser engano... Meus cabelos são azuis... O.O – Dando passos para trás.

**Galatea: **Na época você também pintava. Volta aqui, Miroel! Ò.Ó

**De volta...**

**Death Mask: **Miroel? Hauahuahauhauah!

**Miro: **Não gostei disso!

**Shaka: **Eu sim!

**Miro: **¬¬ Por que eu me ferro no final?

**Maho: **O doce sabor da vingança, HOHO! – Sai correndo.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Pra TODOS OS CAVALEIROS DE OURO... Se vocês não fossem cavaleiros, seriam o que? - Por Tenshi Aburame.

Olhares se cruzam.

**Maho: **O quê? Vai dizer que vocês nunca pensaram no que seriam se não fossem cavaleiros?

**Mu: **Bem... Ser cavaleiro sempre foi o plano principal, ou era isso ou morrer tentando.

**Maho: **Credo. o.o

**Mu: **Mas eu já pensei em ser escultor, ou médico. Dizem que tenho calma para isso.

**Death Mask: **O Mu daria um bom mágico também...

**Mu: **Também acho, mas isso não dá dinheiro.

**Death Mask: **o.o'

**Aldebaran: **Cortou o barato do Máscara. – Rindo. – Eu queria ser pagodeiro, igual ao Zeca Pagodinho, meu ídolo. *--*

**Todos: **-.-

**Saga: **Eu tentaria algo na política.

**Todos: **o.o

**Saga:** O plano perfeito... Fingir ser o mais bonzinho, cumprir umas bobagens que prometi e chegar ao cargo mais alto. O presidente dos EUA! MWHAUAHUAHUWA! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **O.O

**Saga: **E começar a implantar minha ditadura! Eu seria pior que Hitler! MWAUWAUAUWAUWUAUWUA! – Atingido por seringas voadoras com calmantes.

**Kanon: **o.o' Credo, eu só seria advogado do diabo mesmo...

**Todos: **Só? -.-

**Afrodite: **E você, Maskinha?

**Death Mask: **Tenho vergonha de falar...

**Afrodite: **Vai, diz...

**Maho: **Não pode ser tão ruim assim.

**Shura: **Ou pode. Você seria o que? Ator pornô? – Rindo.

**Death Mask: **Claro que não! Ò.Ó

**Afrodite: **Também acho que não... Parece que não leva jeito... – Apanha.

**Death Mask: **Não duvide do meu potencial! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Ta, mas diz. O que você seria?

**Death Mask: **Eu seria... Bem... Eu acharia uma velha rica para casar e me sustentar. Satisfeitos?

**Todos: **Uii.

**Afrodite: **Resumindo: Seria um vagabundo. – Apanha de novo.

**Aioria: **Já eu, ralaria muito. u.u

**Aioros: **Ah é? O que você seria, maninho?

**Aioria: **Talvez ator ou modelo. :D

**Todos: **-.-

**Aioria: **Olha esse meu corpo e esse meu rosto! Tenho grande potencial para tal coisa! Aliás, acho um desperdício ficar somente nesse Santuário, escondendo meu talento. ô.ó

**Aioros: **Que vergonha... Não deixa a Marin lhe ouvir dizendo isso...

**Aioria: **Ah, é mesmo! :x

**Mu: **E você, Shaka? O que seria?

**Shaka: **Buda.

**Mu: **Ah... É. Faz sentido. o.o

**Dohko: **Eu seria um simples camponês, que formaria uma família feliz e teria vários netos. *------*

**Shion: **Era de se esperar de você. e.e

**Dohko: **Ah, fala que você não gostaria de ter essa vidinha, Shi?

**Shion: **Preferia ser seu vizinho, só que sendo um fazendeiro rico.

**Dohko: **Era de se esperar. n.n''

**Miro: **Esses arianos andam muitos mesquinhos. o.o Bem, eu gostaria de ser ator ou modelo também...

**Maho: **Narcisista, cof, cof. :x

**Miro: **¬¬ Ou então fazer acupuntura ou lançar uma linha de esmaltes!

**Maho: **Metrossexual, cof, cof. :x – Apanha.

**Aioros: **Eu seria...

**Saga: **Sequestrador? – Apanha.

**Aioros: **Cosplayer ou atleta! n.n

**Saga: **Falharia nisso também... – É mandado para o inferno.

**Aioros: **Trooooooouxa! Ò.Ó

**Shura: **Nossa. o.o Bem, eu sempre quis ser peixeiro, se não fosse Cavaleiro! n.n

**Todos: **O.O

**Kamus: **Enfim... Acho que eu seria professor.

**Miro: **E aguentar mais pirralhos do que os Cavaleiros de Bronze? Credo. – Leva meteorada, colérada, cisnesada (?), correntada e avada (??).

**Afrodite: **O Kamus daria um fazer de gelinho também!

**Kamus: **-.-

**Death Mask: **E você, Afrodite, seria travesti? – Apanha.

**Afrodite: **Seria estilista ou florista!

**Death Mask: **Que gay... Por que não vira cabeleireiro também?

**Afrodite: **Boa! *-*

**Death Mask: **-.-

**Aldebaran: **Acabou com sua graça de novo. Que bom que você não é humorista, Mask. – Apanha.

**Shaka: **Ah, é. Eu também poderia ser humorista.

**Todos: **O.O

**Moral da Pergunta: **Ainda bem que eles são cavaleiros. (Y)

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Seiya... Você é débil mental ou alguma coisa do gênero? Por que, seriamente, qualquer um no seu lugar OU já tinha escolhido uma namorada OU ficado com as três... ¬¬' *momentos eu ainda mato o Seiya ON* - Por Tenshi Aburame.

**Seiya: **O que é débil mental? ._.

**Saori: **Algo que você não é! Ò.Ó Não ofenda o Seiya!

**Maho: **Bem... Mas ele parece.

**Seiya: **Pareço o que? ._.

**Maho: **Viu. -.-

**Saori: **O Seiya é muito esperto! Se não, como vocês acham que ele venceria os inimigos?

**Seiya: **Eu venço porque preciso lhe salvar. ._.

**Saori: **Viu só? *-*

**Seiya: **Porque é você que paga minhas contas...

**Saori: **-.-

**Maho: **Hauhauahauh! Mas Seiya, se você não pegar mulher nenhuma, aí sim lhe chamam de débil mental. ._.

**Seiya: **O que é débil mental? ._.

**Maho: **-.- Fala sério, por que você não pega nenhuma mulher?

**Seiya: **Porque nenhuma mulher gosta de mim! Ç.Ç A Shina diz que me ama, mas me bate, por exemplo.

**Maho: **-.-' Desisto de você. Conclusão da pergunta: O Seiya, além de débil mental, é inocente.

**Seiya: **Inocente? – Leva um chute na cara.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Saori... Você é loira e tinge o cabelo de roxo? Porque, sinceramente, você É MUITO BURRA! Nem minha prima que é loira original é tão burra... ¬¬ *momentos vou levar baculadas da Saori On* - Por Tenshi Aburame.

**Saori: **Não, meus cabelos são naturais. ;D – Ouve o resto da pergunta. – BURRA? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Bem, você não é tão inteligente, admita.

**Saori: **SOU SIM! Por que me acham burra?

**Maho: **Você quer MESMO que eu liste? Isso daria um capítulo inteiro!

**Saori: **Ò.Ó – Indo atrás do báculo.

**Maho: **Xii. o.o – Sai correndo.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se (O Miro vai me matar, mas tudo bem, meus primos Saga e Kanon me socorrem do inferno xD)... Hã... Bem... Miro... Você TEM um caso com o Kamus? O.ô É que, tipo, já vi TANTA HISTÓRIA de vocês dois juntos que tô começando a desconfiar... O.ô - Por Tenshi Aburame.

**Todos: **HAUHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAU!

**Miro & Kamus: **O QUE?

**Maho: **Tsc. Explicado porque o Miro não dá bola pra mim. Ele é gay.

**Miro: **NÃO SOU NÃO!

**Afrodite: **Interessante saber disso.

**Miro: **NÃO É NADA INTERESSANTE. Ò.Ó

**Kamus: **Quem anda inventando essa mentira grotesca?

**Maho: **Bem, a amizade de vocês dois sempre foi suspeita.

**Miro: **NUNCA FOI! Ç.Ç

**Hyoga: **Mestre! O.O Agora sei porque o Miro ia com frequência na Sibéria!

**Todos: **O.O

**Kamus: **N-Não é n-nada disso...

**Death Mask: **Sibéria, meio do nada, neve... Hmm...

**Miro: **Não pense besteira, Mascara da Morte! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Que decepção, Escorpião. u.u

**Miro: **O.O

**Kamus: **... – Congelando tudo. – Para ficar claro, eu e o Miro somos grandes amigos e não temos nenhum caso. Menos daquela vez do sabonete...

**Miro: **QUE VEZ DO SABONETE?

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAU!

**Kamus: **Brincadeira. Só estou tirando uma com sua cara.

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUAH!

**Maho: **Até o Kamus! Sua moral está negativa, Miro.

**Miro: **... – Indo pro canto emo.

**Kamus: **Coitado...

**Maho & Kamus: **Não, coitado não. (6)

**

* * *

**

Situação: O Miro sai à noite do Santuário e encontra Bulma (Dragon Ball Z) em uma boate, usando um vestido vermelho super provocante. Não tem dúvidas... Usa todo o seu charme e começa a conversar com ela, apesar dela ser um pouco mais velha. Bulma, que está Px da vida com o marido, corresponde ao jogo de sedução do nosso querido CasaNova, mantendo com ele uma conversa cheia de malícia.

Pergunta: O que Miro faria se o Vegeta ouvisse ele convidá-la para irem a algum lugar "mais calmo"? - Por Dona.

**Todos: **Hein?

**Maho: **Calma, calma! Vou explicar.

Explicações depois...

**Todos: **Uiiiiii! o.o

**Miro: **Vocês querem mesmo é me ferrar...

**Maho: **Magina! :D

**Miro: **Engraçado... Eu conheço essa situação de algum lugar... o.o

**Kamus: **Vai dizer que você já passou por isso?

**Miro: **Anh... Sim. ç.ç

**Maho: **Tinha que ser. -.- – Mete a cabeça do Miro na parede.

**Miro: **AI! Ò.X

**Death Mask: **Conta aí, Escorpião. Como foi?

**Miro: **Ta, né... Ç.Ç

**Flashback:**

**Miro: **Você não é dessas bandas. Gosto de carne de fora.

(**Todos: **O.O)

**Bulma: **Carne de fora, é? Olha o respeito, sou mais velha que você.

**Miro: **O que a torna mais bonita ainda... O sabor de uma mulher madura.

(**Todos: **-.-)

**Bulma: **Olha, será que você aguenta?

**Miro: **Está duvidando? Então vamos para um lugar mais calmo?

**Vegeta, chegando: **O QUE? Ò.O

**Bulma: **Oh... Amor...

**Miro: **O que? Vocês estão juntos? o.o

**Vegeta: **Ela é minha esposa, SEU GRÃO DE FEIJÃO. Quem você pensa que é PARA DAR EM CIMA DA MINHA MULHER?

**Miro: **C-Calma aí...

**Vegeta: **Eu vou fazê-lo PAGAR POR ISSO.

**Miro: **E-Eu sou um Cavaleiro...

**Vegeta: **E EU UM PRINCIPE, HAHA! AGORA... MORRA. – Vegeta parte para cima do Cavaleiro, com um chute beeeeeeeem lá.

**Fim do flashback, **já que o Miro começou a gemer igual criança quando tem pesadelo.

**Todos: **O.O

**Death Mask: **Cara... Isso deve ter doído.

**Miro: **I-Ima-Imagina. Eu só fiquei andando que nem cowboy por um mês...

**Maho: **Bem feito. ù.u

**Miro: **Você não tem dó de mim?

**Maho: **Anh... Não! Inahahahahaha! – Sai correndo do Saga.

**Miro: **Ç.Ç – Corta os pulsos.

**Kamus: **É, até a autora está lhe renegando, Miro.

**Miro: **O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Ç.Ç

**Kamus: **Nasceu? – Apanha, antes do Miro se matar.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Gostosos... Digo, Cavaleiros de Ouro, o que vocês acham os yaois que os fãs escrevem de vocês? - Por Iris Prisma.

**Death Mask: **Gostosos, é? :9

**Afrodite: **Abaixa a bolinha, Mask. u.u – Dá um cocão nele.

**Death Mask: **Ay. ò.x Mas que história é essa de yaoi?

**Shura: **É, eu pensei que só fosse Miro e Kamus. ;D – Apanha.

**Miro & Kamus: **¬¬

**Maho: **Vai dizer que nunca viram? Shaka e Mu...

**Shaka & Mu: **O.O

**Todos: **Hauhauahauhau!

**Maho: **Shaka e Aioria...

**Shaka & Aioria: **O.O

**Todos: **DOIS, SHAKA? HAUAHUAHAU.

**Maho: **Saga e Kanon, Saga e Aioros, Saga, Kanon e Aioros...

**Saga, Kanon & Aioros: **O.O

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHU!

**Maho: **Death Mask e Dite... Death Mask e Shura... Dite e Shura...

**Death Mask & Shura: **Se vocês rirem, eu explodo/corto vocês. ¬¬

Cri cri.

**Maho: **Dohko e Shion... Miro e Kamus... Miro e Aioria, já vi também... Aldebaran e Mu...

**Todos: **Chega, chega! O.O

**Maho: **Por quê? É tão lindo. *-*

**Death Mask: **Lindo para você, sua mente poluída. -.-

**Maho: **Olha quem fala...

**Afrodite: **Bem que eu queria que fosse verdade! – Apanha de todos.

**Maho: **É, já vi que vocês não gostam nada disso. O.O

**Todos: **Não mesmo. – Olhar mortal.

**Maho: **Que pena, eu ia tentar convencer vocês... – Percebendo o risco de apanhar. – Digo, digo, eu prefiro vocês assim. :x

**Todos: **Bom mesmo. u.u

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Shaka, você é loiro mesmo ou você fica mentindo a sua nacionalidade? - Por Iris Prisma.

**Todos: **Boa pergunta!

**Shaka: **Eu... Hmm...

**Afrodite: **Ta sem graça por que, Shakinha? Vai dizer que você mente?

**Shaka: **N-Não! É que depois que chamaram a Saori de loira, estou sem-graça de dizer que sou natural...

**Saori: **Eu entendi a indireta! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **MILAGRE! – Apanham.

**Maho: **Huahauha, você não é burro, Shaka... Mas é indiano mesmo?

**Shaka: **Sim, sou.

**Afrodite: **Mas é tão loirinho, tão branquinho e tão franzinho. *-*

**Shaka: **Err... – Ficando sem-graça. – Poupo os elogios, Afrodite. u.u

**Afrodite: **E ficou vermelho, que fofo! *o*

**Death Mask: **Epa! Isso aqui vai virar yaoi! Chega.

**Afrodite: **Ciúmes, Maskinha? – Olhar malicioso.

**Death Mask: **Ciúmes de você? NEM EM SONHOS!

**Afrodite: **Ò.Ó

Death Mask virou bonsai depois disso...

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Mask, qual o seu nome verdadeiro? - Por Krika Haruno.

**Death Mask: **Que pergunta... É claro que é... – Passa um caminhão pesado perto do Santuário, fazendo barulho.

**Maho: **Jura? Eu achava que era Carlo!

**Death Mask: **Não. É... – O Seiya começa a dar uma festa na casa de Sagitário, fazendo um barulhão.

**Maho: **Então não é Giovanni? Ç.Ç

**Death Mask: **Já disse que é... – O Shaka se zanga com Aioria e explode ele.

**Maho: **Mascherino Dellamorte?

**Death Mask: **-.- É... – O Aldebaran deixa cair uma pedra enorme em cima do Aioria e o Shura.

**Maho: **Fracassado?

**Death Mask: **É... – Cai um disco voador no Santuário. - ! É... – Iraquianos jogam uma bomba nos EUA. - ! JÁ DISSE QUE É... – A Argentina ganha a Copa do Mundo. – ! Peraí... FRACASSADO? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **HAUAHUAHAUHAUHAU! OPA! – Sai correndo desesperadamente.

**

* * *

**

Eu não sou lá fã de yaoi em CDZ, mas o Alone é fofo demais.

Pergunta: Quem seria o par yaoi dele e como seria? O_o - Por Takamiya.

**Maho: **Lá vou eu pra casa do Bozo. u.u

**Todos: **O.O

**Maho: **É o Inferno, gente.

**Todos: **Ah.

**Miro: **Aproveita e fica por lá. :P

**Maho: **Ò.Ó – Chuta o Miro pra lá. – Estou atrás de você, querido. ;D

**No Inferno...**

**Miro: **Maldita autora... Depois diz que ama...

**Maho: **E amo mesmo! Agora vamos atrás do Alone!

**Miro: **Como você sabe onde ele está?

**Maho: **Fácil. Na ala dos "Corpos de Hades usados e estragados".

**Miro: **-.-

**Ala dos Corpos de Hades usados e estragados...**

**Maho: **ALONE-CHAN. *O*

**Alone: **Hmm... Olá... - Vermelho.

**Miro: **Que intimidade é essa? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **É que o Alone é muito fofo, sabe... Ciuminho, Miro? ;D

**Miro: **Eu não. e.e

**Maho: **Huhu... Vou ser direta. Alone, se você fosse gay, quem você pegaria? 8D

**Alone: **O.O – Super vermelho. – E-E-Eu...

**Maho: **Não se preocupe, isso fica entre nós – E a internet. – Ok? n.n

**Alone: **Hmm... Hmm... O Tenma...

**Maho: **Obrigada! Te devo essa, até mais, Alone! – Saindo.

**Miro: **Por que será que eu sinto que isso não vai ficar "entre nós"?

**Maho: **Huhuhu...

**De volta ao Santuário...**

**Maho: **Então, preparamos um vídeo do Alone e do Tenma, em "homenagem" aos dois! n.n

**Miro: **Homenagem...? -.-

**Telão:**

Cenário da vila em que Alone e Tenma moravam, ainda em dias felizes.

**Alone: **Tenma! – Correndo em direção ao amigo. – Onde estava? Fiquei preocupado.

**Tenma: **Eu que estava preocupado! Fui à Igreja e você não estava lá! – Abraçando Alone pela cintura.

**Alone: **Mas eu lhe disse que ficaria no orfanato hoje... Tenma... Aqui não! – Corando.

**Tenma: **Já disse que você fica lindo corado? – Sorrindo, ignorando o pedido.

**Alone: **J-Já...

**Tenma: **Eu gosto de repetir! – Se aproximando do Alone...

**CavaleirOs: **CHEEEEGA! – Cortando o filme.

**Afrodite, Misty, Shun & todas as mulheres: **JUSTO NA MELHOR PARTE? Ç.Ç

**Death Mask: **Como vocês conseguem ver isso? Ò.Ó

**Shina: **Como vocês conseguem ver pornô? Ò.Ó

**Shura: **Isso é outro caso...

**Afrodite: **Não venha dizer que é outro caso...

**Maho: **Droga! Ainda tinha a parte em que o Alone possuído por Hades brincava com o Tenma... – Chorando sobre o leite, digo, o filme cortado.

**Miro: **-.- Não deixa eles saberem que você fez um filme desses.

**Maho: **Tarde de mais! Ç.Ç Sinto que os nerds do submundo já estão vindo atrás de mim... Vejo vocês depois... – Some.

**Todos: **O.O

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: O que aconteceu com a Lithos depois da saga G Oria-san? T_T - Por Takamiya.

**Shaka: **Bem, a autora está sendo perseguida por nerds do submundo, então eu vou comandar o show. (?)

**Miro, da platéia: **Por que você? o.o

**Shaka: **Ela disse que eu sou o melhor humorista aqui, e tem razão. u.u

**Miro: **-.- - Gota.

**Shaka: **Então, para responder tal pergunta, temos que chamar Aioria de Leão ao palco. Aioria, por favor, suba.

Aioria sobe ao palco. Fãs se matam. (??)

**Aioria: **E aí, galerinha. :D

Cri, cri.

**Aioria: **Bem... A Lithos começou a ficar bem rebelde, sabe... Então não tive escolha...

**Shaka: **Falando desse jeito, parece que você...

**Aioria: **Não pense bobagem! Ò.Ó Você ainda se diz virgem? – Apanha. – Ai, ta... Vou explicar.

**Flashback.**

**Aioria: **LITHOS, ABAIXA O SOM.

**Quarto da Lithos: **_EU SOU REBELDE..._

**Aioria: **LITHOS, ABAIXA ESSA PORCARIA DE SOM.

**Quarto da Lithos: **_PORQUE NUNCA ME TRATARAM COM AMOR..._

**Aioria: **CHEGA! – Arrombando a porta do quarto. – LITHOS, DESLIGA ESSA &$&#* AGORA!

**Lithos: **QUALÉ! – Cabelos ainda verdes, mas rebeldes. – Posha, não posso ouvir meus bagulhos em paz, vei?

**Aioria: **Lithos, que vocabulário é esse? o.o

**Lithos: **Aff. Que cara atrasado. Tenso!

**Aioria: **Você anda muito rebelde, menina...

**Lithos: **Não é rebelde, é RBD!

**Aioria: **-.- Sabe, acho que não estou preparado para criar você nessa idade. Tenho uma solução!

**Lithos: **Vai me dar um computador? *-*

**Aioria: **Não... – Olhar maligno.

**Lithos, já dentro de uma jaula, digo, carro: **COLÉGIO INTERNO NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

**Fim do flashback.**

**Aioria: **Simples e eficiente!

**Shaka: **Ah, sim. Bem que eu estranhei que o Santuário voltou a ficar calmo. û.u

**Aioria: **Minha vida não... Ficou mais agitada, principalmente as noites, sabe... Heh...

**Shaka: **Sai uma pestinha e entra outro tipo de peste. -.- Esse Santuário está perdido. – Curto e grosso.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Cavaleiros e autora, qual foi sua abertura/encerramento do CDZ que vocês mais gostaram? ^_^ - Por Takamiya.

**Shaka: **Bem, essa pesquisa foi realizada no intervalo comercial com os Cavaleiros...

**Miro, da platéia: **Que intervalo comercial?

**Shaka: **O tempo em que vocês ficaram comendo porcaria. -.-

**Miro: **Ah, ta.

**Shaka: **A preferida dos Cavaleiros de Bronze foi a Pegasus Fantasy, onde eles aparecem mais, principalmente os inúteis.

**Cavaleiros de Bronze secundários, vulgos "inúteis": **¬¬

**Shaka: **O Saga também prefere essa, já que ele "bota pra quebrar", em palavras do próprio, nessa abertura.

**Saga: **MWAUWUAUWAU!

**Shaka: **Os Cavaleiros de Ouro preferem a Hades Chapter Inferno, onde entramos em ação pela primeira vez em uma abertura. -.-

**Cavaleiros de Ouro: **Yeeh.

**Shaka: **E a preferência da autora acabou de chegar via pétalas de rosa. – Shaka pega umas pétalas que voavam e lê. – Já era de se esperar isso. -.-

**Todos: **._.

**Shaka: **A autora prefere a Chikyuugi... _Mesmo não gostando dos Cavaleiros de Bronze como gosto dos Douradinhos, foi mara ver eles sem camisa nessa abertura e os Cavaleiros de Ouro NAQUELA pose de "preparados para morrer desde o inicio" e a música também é linda! :D_

**Todos: **Típico. -.-'

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Diga ao Seiya que mesmo que eu tenha tirado sarro dele eu gosto dele, suspeito que sou até a única que se cadastra como par dele em fics de fichas T_T, bom, mais por causa do Teppei do outro mangá do Kurumada, mas...Eu saio com você Tep...Ahem...Seiya! ^_^ - Por Takamiya.

**Shaka: **Ouviu isso, Seiya?

**Seiya: **Ahh... Sim... Me deixou sem graça... o.o'

**Todos: **Uau. O.O

**Saori: **V-Viu... Eu disse que o Seiya faz sucesso...

**Todos: **Disse?

**Saori: **Eu estou me remoendo de ciúmes, dá pra disfarçar? -.-

**Todos: **Ah. o.o

**Shaka: **Ah, tem P.S.... _Se a autora quiser pode colocar a reação dos outros, tirar sarro, eu sei que é super engraçado, e eu seriamente gosto do Seiya, bom, mais o Shun e o Alone, mas também gosto do cavalo de asas ^^_

**Seiya: **Uma fã! Ç.Ç' Minha primeira fã! Ç.Ç

**Shaka: **Takamiya-san... Admiramos você por causa disso. o.o

**Death Mask: **Nem dá pra tirar sarro, isso merece respeito.

**Saori: **Mas de mim vocês tiram...

**Todos: **Você é um caso a parte. -.-

**Saori: **¬¬

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se a autora e a Thétis se unissem e matassem a Shina e a Saori? Como seria? - Por Holy Luks.

**Death Mask: **Outra pergunta sobre a Thétis, que vicio.

**Maho, voltando: **Gostei dessa pergunta. o.o

**Death Mask: **Olha, você sobreviveu. ._.

**Maho: **Os demônios secundários, mas legais de Yu Yu Hakusho me ajudaram. :D – Viajou legal novamente.

**Todos: **-.-

**Maho: **Bem... – Indo para o palco. – Como não estou a fim de ressuscitar a Thétis. – Escritora exemplar. – Vamos fazer as previsões com a Mãe Maho. :}

**Todos: **o.o

**Maho: **Bem... Primeiramente, tínhamos que dar um jeito nos Cavaleiros, mas isso a Saori mesmo faz, do jeito que ela é.

**Saori, na platéia: **Como é? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **É só você mandar eles pra outro lugar, pra ficar livre deles. -.-

**Saori: **Anh... Err...

**Maho: **Você já fez isso, eu sei! (6) Mas ficando só a Saori e a Shina no Santuário, é melhor para agir.

**Shina, na platéia: **Como você sabe que ficarei?

**Maho: **Quanto mais distante do Seiya, melhor para você. ^-^

**Shina: **É... Fato...

**Maho: **Então é só achar um jeito de pegá-las desprevenidas... A Thétis com os golpes de meia tigela dela e eu com minha espada rosa. :D

**Todos: **-.-

**Maho: **Saori... Acho melhor você não dar férias para os seus Cavaleiros tão cedo, INHAHAHAHAHA!

**Saori: **O.O

**Saga: **MALDITA! – Sai correndo atrás da autora.

**Maho: **Ih, ferrou! – Sai correndo do Saga.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Sem jogo sujo, quem é mais bonita: Thétis, Pandora ou Saori? Obs.: E sem favoritismos para o lado da Pandora, viu dona autora? ò.ó - Por Holy Luks.

**Maho, depois de ter apanhado um pouco: **EU? O.O Eu nem gosto taaanto assim da Pandora. :D

**Todos: **Uhuun...

**Maho: **Ela é só melhor que a Saori e a Thétis, só isso. – Apanha.

**Shun: **Por que não deixam o Ikki escolher? ._.

**Ikki: **Por que eu?

**Hyoga: **Porque você passou a mão em quase todas que eu sei. -.-

**Ikki: **XIU! NÃO CONTA! A Saori não tinha percebido...

**Saori: **O QUE? Ò.Ô

**Ikki: **Heh... – Sorriso amarelo. – Marreco, me aguarde... – Apanha.

**Maho: **Ugh... Coitado. o.o' Saori, as fãs do Ikki vão te pegar depois da fic. ò.ó

**Saori: **Que venham! Opa... O.O – Percebe olhares ameaçadores. – Digo... Me descontrolei, não irá acontecer de novo.

**Maho: **ê.e

**Ikki: **É por isso que a Esmeralda ainda é a mais bonita... Ela não tinha força pra me bater. ç.ç

**Todos: **O.O

**Maho: **Perderam para uma simples garota, INHAHAHAAHA! – Já se esconde do Saga.

**Saga & Saori: **Hunf!

**

* * *

**

Saint Seiya Host Club:

**Maho: **Gente, o Host está realmente famoso. ._.

**Todos: **Que pena. -.-

**Maho: **Ah, eu sei que vocês gostam. :D Hoje vou precisar do Aioros, Shaka, Saga, Mu, Alone, Thétis e Miro.

**Shura: **Até imagino quem seja da Thétis...

**Maho: **E vou ter que ressuscitá-la, junto com o Alone...

**Shaka: **Ótimo...

**Maho: **Huhu... O primeiro é o Aioros! Vamos. \õ

* * *

Aioros vestia apenas uma calça larga, e estava sem camisa, mexendo, como se entendesse, em uma moto. Seu rosto estava um pouco sujo de graxa.

**Tenshi Aburame: **OOROS!

**Aioros: **Olá? – Desviando sua atenção para garota, com um sorriso malvado.

**Tenshi: **Olá. *o* - Delira. – Estou feliz em estar aqui, tive que tomar umas três garrafas de água da cantina do colégio só para me acalmar!

**Aioros: **Puxa, que estomago bom. o.o – Inocente, mas depois volta ao papel. – Foi você que mandou a pergunta sobre o que seriamos se não fossemos Cavaleiros, não é? Sabe, eu devia ter sido cosplayer, fiquei muito bem assim. – Sorrindo maliciosamente.

**Tenshi: **É, eu também acho. o.o – Derretendo.

**Aioros: **Mas então, vai ficar em pé aí? Que tal darmos uma voltinha de moto?

**Tenshi: **Depende, para onde você me leva? xD

**Aioros: **Pra onde você quiser. – Seu sorriso branco se abre.

**Tenshi: **Então posso te sequestrar e levar para minha coleção junto com o Fenrir? *o*

**Aioros: **Puxa, vocês só pensam em levar a gente para casa. o.o Se bem que eu gosto. ;D

**Tenshi: **E vocês são tarados, hein. o.o

**Aioros: **Estou tentando incorporar o estilo Jacob Black... A autora não quis me explicar muito dele, sabe? Diz que não gosta de cachorros...

(**Maho, escondida: **Droga! Vou apanhar das fãs do vira-lata por isso! Ò.O)

**Tenshi: **Não se preocupe, eu acho ótimo de qualquer jeito! xD Agora, que tal o nosso passeio? Eu prometo lhe devolver inteiro. :D  
**Aioros: **Claro! – Recompondo o jeito bad boy. – Só tem uma coisa... Eu não sei andar de moto. ._.

**Tenshi: **o.o Pode ser a pé mesmo...

**Aioros: **Ta! n.n Digo, ótimo! – Sorriso maldoso. – Vamos. – Pega a mão dela e puxa.

**Tenshi: **Não garanto a devolução do Aioros, ta autora? xD – Indo com ele.

**Maho, aparecendo: **Ah, ta. ._.' Não faz falta mesmo. – Apanha.

* * *

Shaka andava mal-humorado pela sua sala de estar.

**Shaka: **Mais um host... -.-' – Nervoso. – Tenho mesmo que ir?

**Iris Prisma, aparecendo: **Kyah! Não precisa ir! Eu vim até você! xD

**Shaka: **C-Como você invadiu as Doze Casas assim? Û.Û

**Iris: **Não posso contar minha fonte, hohoho...

**Shaka: **Aposto que foi a autora...

**Iris: **Quem sabe, kyah. Não precisa ficar nervoso, meu loiro. Eu só vim fazer uma coisa! – Rouba um beijo cinematográfico do Shaka.

**Shaka: **Û.Û##

**Iris: **Agora eu posso rir das suas piadas... *-*' E é melhor eu ir, antes que eu morra. – Sai correndo, do Shaka ou das outras fãs.

**Shaka: **x.x – Sem reação.

**Maho, escondida: **Coitado, ficou sem reação. É outro tímido do Santuário. ._.

* * *

Saga e Mu estavam vestindo trajes típicos japoneses. Os cabelos do Saga estavam presos em um rabo baixo, com alguns fios soltos e os de Mu em uma trança. Tomavam um chá sentados em um tatame, a luz do dia.

**Krika Haruno: **Olá! Posso me sentar com vocês?

**Mu: **C-Claro, hime-sama. n.n

**Krika: **Obrigada! O-Olá Saga.

**Saga: **Olá, hime-sama. – Tomando um chá, de olhos fechados.

**Mu: **Deseja um chá também, querida?

**Krika: **Claro! *-*

**Mu: **Aqui está! – Servindo ela. – Que gostoso estar aqui, tomando esse delicioso chá e em companhia de uma dama. n.n – Corando levemente.

**Krika: **Obrigada... – Cora, com os olhos brilhando. – Eu também acho ótimo estar com você e o Saga aqui.

**Saga: **Hu... – Ri de leve, sorrindo para ela. – Momentos assim são raros para nós, Cavaleiros. Deixe-nos aproveitá-los com você. – Tomando uma mão dela entre as suas e tocando levemente com os lábios as costas da mão da garota.

**Krika: **C-Claro! – Ficando vermelha, mas adorando o momento.

**Mu: **Aqui! – Colhendo uma flor que havia lá perto e colocando atrás da orelha da garota. – Fica linda assim. n.n#

**Krika: **Obrigada...! Nossa, eu podia me acostumar a essa vida. *-*

**Saga: **Nós também. x]

(**Maho, observando o trabalho: **O Saga realmente tem aquele charme de homem mais velho, Zeus... e.e')

* * *

Em um belo cenário do Inferno (?), Alone estava atendendo sua cliente, vestindo simples roupas pretas, mas por ordem da autora, colocaram orelhas de coelho nele.

**Lúcia: **Alone! Você está tão cute-cute assim! *-*

**Alone: **S-Serio? Muito obrigado! – Sorrindo, nervoso.

**Lúcia: **Uma pena você estar em um lugar destes! Podia tanto estar em um lugar bonito...

**Alone: **Sim... Seria bom estar em um lugar bonito, ainda mais junto de uma garota tão bonita! n.n

**Lúcia: **Obrigada! *-* Você deve sentir falta das cores também, não é?

**Alone: **Sim, mas sua presença aqui já colore meu mundo, hime-sama. Estou muito feliz que você tenha vindo! – Abre um sorriso estonteante e inocente.

**Lúcia: **I-I-Imagina... – Derrete.

Enquanto isso, Thétis atendia seu cliente em Atlântida, o Reino Perdido. (?)

**Thétis: **Que milagre um homem querendo um host.

**Holy Luks: **E eu vou perder a chance de sair com uma loira? Nunca! xD

**Thétis: **Entendo... – Servindo suco de ostra (??) para ele. – Prove, fui eu que fiz.

**Holy: **o.o' – Prova. – Hmm... T-Tem um gosto... Amargo. (???) Eu trouxe hambúrguer, quer? \o – Holy viciado em hambúrgueres.

**Thétis: **Carne! *o* Que saudades! – Pega um e vai comendo, feliz.

**Holy: **Que sorriso lindo. *-*

**Thétis: **Agora eu fico realmente feliz com sua visita! – Sorrindo, interesseira. A autora apanha por causa disso.

**Holy: **Quero aproveitar para falar que você deve fazer uma revolução! Ò.Ó Uma mulher foda, forte e loira como você não devia morrer!

**Thétis: **Obrigada... Mas é isso aí! Apoiado, apoiado! Ò.Ó

**Holy: **Foi uma baita injustiça terem feito você perder pra lagartixa, digo, Cobra! Ò.Ó Vamos rever seus direitos!

**Thétis: **Isso aí! Vou falar agora com o Kurumada! (O autor.)

Iam. Porque um vidrinho protetor de Atlântida quebra e afoga o reino, se transformando em Seto no Hanayome... Mas isso já é outra história.

(**Maho: **E eu viajei legal de novo. o.o)

* * *

A cliente de Miro pediu para se encontrar com ele justamente no meio do nada. Miro já estava cansado quando chegou lá, e pra piorar, não viu ninguém.

**Miro: **Não me digam que vim aqui à toa...

**Maho: **Não, imagina. – Chega por trás do Miro e sequestra ele.

**Miro: **M-MAHO? X.X M-ME SOLTA!

**Maho: **Eu disse que lhe pegaria no fim do capítulo! INHAHAHAHAHA! Ò.Ó – Sai correndo, levando o Miro amarrado, amordaçado e encapuzado.

O que houve com o Miro depois disso... Bem, ele ainda não voltou para contar a história.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

**Maho: **Bem, esse capítulo demorou um pouco para sair... Mas eu tenho uma desculpa! Ç.Ç

**Shura: **Ah é? Explique-se!

**Maho: **Minha editora foi viajar...

**Shura: **E o que isso tem à ver?

**Maho: **É ela que pega no meu pé para que eu escreva sem parar! Quer ver?

**Flashback:**

Uma semana atrás.

**Cori: **Mah! É bom que esteja escrevendo a fanfic! – Invadindo o quarto.

**Maho: **E-Estou sim, Cori-nee-chan! O.O

**Cori: **Então por que o RealPlayer está aberto? Está vendo Claymore de novo?

**Maho: **N-Não... É música...

**Cori: **Vejamos! – Tira o CD do drive.

**Maho: **Nãããão! Desmarcou onde eu estava vendo! Ç.Ç Opa. O.O

**Fim do Flashback.**

**Maho: **E eu estou viciada em Claymore... Era ela que me controlava! Ç.Ç

**Shura: **Ah. Mas você não acabou de ver até hoje o bendito anime?

**Maho: **Ahan... Mas parti para o mangá...

**Flashback:**

Telefone toca.

**Maho: **Estou escrevendo a fic, Cori.

**Cori: **_Posso confiar?_

**Maho: **Claro! – Acabando de fazer uma pergunta e indo ler um capítulo de Claymore.

**Fim do Flashback.**

**Shura: **Você não se envergonha disso? o.o

**Maho: **Eu já acabei de ler mesmo... ç.ç

**Shura: **Acho que você nos trocou por mulheres de armadura. o.o

**Maho: **NUNCA! Ò.Ó Bem, dia 10 foi aniversario da minha cárcere, digo, editora... E para presenteá-la... – Entram o Dohko e o Shion com chapéu de aniversário, trazendo um bolo. – Receba essa pequena homenagem, onee-sama. *-*

**Shura: **Que profundo... Isso é só pra ela pegar leve com você, não é mesmo? :x

**Maho: **Xiu, heh... – Sorriso amarelo.

Enfim! Obrigada, leitoras, pelos elogios, reviews e perguntas! Até o próximo capítulo, queridas! n.n

_**Lara: **__Que bom que gostou do Mirucho com kotodama, nya! :D_

_**Milena-san: **__Obrigada! *-* Os dourados agradecem o beijo, principalmente os mais tarados. ;x E eu berrei horrores com a sua ideia de presente. *----* Ainda vou convencer o Mirucho a fazê-lo, hoho. u.u Beijo!_

_**Tenshi Aburame: **__Mew, essa água da sua escola deve ser pior que o chá que minha editora (?) me faz. o.o Ah, sei como é, estou mal pela mesma causa, e é escrevendo a fic que me divirto, do coração. :D Tomara que goste deste capítulo e do seu host. Beijo! ^-^_

_**Takamiya: **__Sim, senhora. XD Hdoihdishids, sua aula devia estar SUPER interessante antes da fic. o.o Não posso falar nada, também leio fic na sala de aula. D: Beeijo!_

**~ Mahorin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se pertencesse, já teria transformado o Afrodite em macho! ò.ó

**Título:** Jogo de Perguntas.

**Anime:** Saint Seiya.

**Gênero:** Humor.

* * *

Em todo o Santuário, havia um cartaz pregado:

_Procura-se: Miro de Escorpião. Vivo ou morto._

Em baixo do "vivo ou morto", alguém havia rabiscado:

_De preferência morto._

**Autora, passando por um desses cartazes: **Huhuhu...

Chegando perto do palco...

**Kamus: **Esses cartazes são inúteis, ninguém sente falta dele mesmo... – Curto e grosso.

**Maho: **Kamus! Ç.Ç Eu sinto!

**Kamus: **Você é um caso a parte...

**Maho: **u.u

**Kamus: **Mas você sabe quem foi que pediu Host com ele?

**Maho: **Hmm... Não, ela não se identificou... Ihihihihi... – Risadinha maligna.

**Todos: **Por que não pensamos nisso antes? -.-' – Caiu a ficha.

**Saori: **Mandem tirar os cartazes... – Pedindo ao guardinha.

**Guarda: **Mas e o Miro?

**Saori: **Ele está bem... Eu acho. o.o

**Maho: **Daqui a pouco ele aparece, gente. Deve estar bebendo por aí. n.n – Carinha de anjo. – Vamos começar! \o

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: O que aconteceria se por alguma estranha razão os gêmeos *_* voltassem a ter entre 5 e 7 anos? - Por Rajani Devi Lakshmi.

**Maho: **CRONOS, FAZ UM FAVOR? *-* - Telefonando pro templo de Cronos.

**Saga: **Ótimo... -.-

**Kanon: **Nossa vez de nos ferrar, mano...

**Saga: **Estava demoran...

Antes que Saga termine de falar, ele e o irmão ficam purpurinados (?), brilham e, de repente, voltam a ter cinco aninhos.

**Maho: **Obrigada, Cronos. *-* - Desliga o telefone.

Saga e Kanon já estavam altos para a idade, com cabelos curtos e olhos grandes.

**Todas: **QUE FOOOOFOS! *-*

**Todos: **Que pirralhos! – Apanham.

**Saori: **Saga, você era tão fofo! – Pegando o próprio no colo.

**Saga: **Era? Ainda sou! – Fazendo biquinho.

**Saori: **Que lindo! – Como criança pequena manipula fácil...

**Maho: **Saori... Se eles continuarem assim, daqui a dez anos terão 15... – Com Kanon sentado no seu colo. – E eu XX... – Segredo. – Isso seria pedofilia?

**Saori: **O.O Alguém tire o Kanon de perto dela...

**Maho: **Não se preocupe! Prefiro-os mais velhos mesmo... u.u

**Saori: **Ah, bom...

**Maho: **Sabe, criança pequena é mais sincera do que bêbado... Vamos ver o que eles acham dos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro? – Olhar maligno.

**Saori: **Hoho! Boa ideia!

E assim, vão falando dos Cavaleiros...

**Saga & Kanon: **Mulher? o.o – Ainda bem que o Miro não está por aqui...

**Mu: **O.O''

**Saga & Kanon: **Monocelha?

**Aldebaran: **-.-'

**Saga & Kanon: **Cafetão?

**Death Mask: **Que línguas afiadas para crianças... ¬¬

**Saga & Kanon: **Mimado?

**Aioria: **Malditos... ¬¬

**Saga & Kanon: **Barbie?

**Shaka: **ù.u'

**Saga & Kanon: **Bob Esponja?

**Dohko: **O que? O.O

**Maho: **Cara quadrada, entende...

**Dohko: **Ah... -.-'

**Saga & Kanon: **Metrossexual? – Para a foto do Miro.

**Foto do Miro: **Pose de "olha as minhas unhas escarlates".

**Saga & Kanon: **Fantasma?! Ç.Ç

**Aioros: **E-Eu não! O.O

**Saga & Kanon: **Alface?

**Shura: **Meu cabelo não é tão verde assim! ¬¬ Olhem o do Shun...

**Saga & Kanon: **Mister Ice!

**Kamus: **O que? o.o'

**Saga & Kanon: **Gay!

**Afrodite: **Adivinhos. ¬¬

**Death Mask: **Sabe, eu prefiro o Saga grande mesmo...

**Saga: **Claro, se você for me ver tomar banho nessa idade, aí sim vai ser pedofilia. – Apanha. – Ai... BUÁAA. T-T

**Death Mask: **¬¬

**Saori: **Calma, Saguinha, calma! ó.ò

**Kanon, imitando o irmão: **MUÁAA! T-T

**Maho: **Calma, Kanon... o.o' Que jeito estranho de chorar...

**Saga & Kanon: **BUAAAAAAÁ. TT-TT

**Maho: **Segurem eles aí. -.-' Vou ligar de volta pro Cronos...

**Moral da Pergunta: **Os dois ficam melhores adultos, para a alegria das fãs e dos Cavaleiros que não gostam da sinceridade de uma criança e nem do choro.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: O que aconteceria se os Cavaleiros de Bronze (bando de inúteis... Principalmente a MULA do Seiya) não tivessem conseguido derrotar Hades e todos os Dourados se tornassem espectros (*-* ai que sonho maravilhoso... [fan de Hades]) - Por Rajani Devi Lakshmi.

**Maho: **Ai que sonho maravilhoso [2]. *-*

**Saori: **Não... Não achei. u.u

**Maho: **Lógico, sabe que Hades é melhor que você... – Apanha.

**Cavaleiros de Bronze: **Inúteis? Ò.Ó

**Seiya: **Mula? – Leva um Roudhouse Kick.

**Miro: **Gostei da ideia!

**Todos: **Miro? o.o

**Miro: **É, eu sai do meu exílio. ¬¬ - Se escondendo da autora.

**Shura: **O que aconteceu?

**Miro: **Fui torturado! ç.ç

**Todos: **Ah. – Não estão nem aí.

**Miro: **Err... Sempre achei que a Sapuris combina mais comigo!

**Afrodite: **É um charme só, querido!

**Maho: **Tem uma coisa ruim só nisso... :9

**Miro: **O que? O.O

**Maho: **Vou ressuscitar umas pessoas e depois conto. :D

Depois...

**Maho: **Ok, verão isso no palco. Minos, Aiacos e Radamanthys estão aqui para contracenar com vocês. n.n

**Cavaleiros: **Ótimo... ¬¬

**Juízes: **Hihihi...

**Palco: Inferno.**

**Radamanthys: **QUEM TOMOU MINHA CERVEJA?

**Saga: **Ah, não começa! Você tomou a sua toda ontem...

**Radamanthys: **Não, tinham outras aqui!

**Death Mask: **Ih, colega. Perdeu. Tem tanto homem bêbado aqui que ta difícil controlar a cervejada...

**Radamanthys: **Maldita hora que Hades-sama foi ressuscitar esses inúteis. -.- - Apanha.

**Miro: **Cara! Fiquei ótimo assim! – Provando a Sapuris.

**Aioria: **Eu também achei! Pena que não vai sobrar muitas gatinhas na Terra pra tirar uma onda...

**Miro: **Ainda temos a Pandora, não é...

**Shura: **Rodada, colega. Até pro Kamus ela deu mole.

**Kamus: **Como assim "até"? ¬¬

**Miro: **Kamus? O.O E você não fez nada?

**Kamus: **Algumas pessoas não são como você...

**Minos: **Ora, estão se divertindo aí? – Entrando, sorrindo.

**Aioria: **Não sei por que, mas esse cara me lembra ao Ichimaru Gin de Bleach...

**Minos: **Desculpe?

**Aioria: **Ah, anime errado, desculpa.

**Minos: **Oh, ficaram bem com Sapuris! Interessantes marionetes...

**Miro e Aioria: **CORRE, CORRE! – Somem.

**Shaka: **Quanto barulho... ù.u

**Aiacos: **Depois você se acostuma... Vai uma cerveja do Rada aí?

**Shaka: **Eu não bebo, obrigado.

**Aiacos: **Coitado... Esse daí daqui a pouco está no caminho da perdição...

**Shaka: **-.-'

**De volta...**

**Cavaleiros de Ouro: **Que bom que os inúteis ganharam. o.o

**Cavaleiros de Bronze: **Hey! ¬¬

**Radamanthys: **Que bom mesmo! Já tenho que aturar dois lá no Inferno, imagina aturar vocês roubando minhas cervejas! – Apanha.

**Minos: **Eu acho uma pena... Adoraria ter eles como marionetes... ;9

**Cavaleiros de Ouro: **Corre, gente! Corre! – Somem.

**Maho: **o.o'

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Miro, já que você é do meu signo, me ajuda a pegar a Thétis? - Por Holy Luks.

**Miro: **Claro! Primeiro, me chame de Mestre! u.u

**Maho: **Não começa a se achar, Miruchinho.

**Miro: **Miruchinho? ¬¬

**Maho: **Hoho...

**Miro: **o.o' Bem... Tem uma técnica fácil para conquistar a Thétis!

**Todos: **Duvido... Ele levou um fora dela...

**Miro: **Não contem! Ç.Ç Só porque ela gosta de caras bem mais velhos mesmo?

**Todos: **É. o.o'

**Miro: **¬¬ Bem... Primeiro, aprenda o Misopetha-Menos.

**Todos: **-.-

**Miro: **Depois de 200 anos, volte aos 18 anos. Então, seja seu inimigo, depois seu amigo! E do amigo vai indo para outras coisas, sabe...

**Maho: **Que fácil! -.- - Irônica. - Depois eu que ferro o Holy...

**Miro: **E não é? o.o

**Maho: **Não! O.O

**Dohko: **Eu senti certa semelhança com uma história... ¬¬

**Miro: **Imagina, heh... Mas você pegou a Thétis com isso, não pegou, velho?

**Dohko: **Isso não importa! O.O

**Death Mask: **Não mesmo. Ela já está na minha. :9

**Maho: **Rodada, cof, cof. :x – Apanha.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se o Afrodite roubasse o Miro da Maho? hauhauhauah - Por Holy Luks.

**Maho: **Nããããão. Ç.Ç

(**Holy, nos bastidores: **O doce sabor da vingança! Ò.Ó – Sai correndo.)

**Miro: **Não mesmo! Sai fora! O.O

**Afrodite: **Huhu... Interessante. :9

**Miro: **Não sei qual dos dois é pior! Ç.Ç

**Afrodite & Maho: **HEY! ¬¬

**Shura: **Hey Miro. O Kamus vai ficar com ciúmes... – Agulhado e congelado.

**Afrodite: **Não sei... Não gosto de garotos mais novos... Apesar de aceitar. ;D

**Miro: **Sai pra lá, bicha! O.O Prefiro a Maho a você...

**Maho: **Pode ir com o Afrodite, já fiz o que eu queria com você. u.u

**Todos: **O.O

**Miro: **Você queria me torturar com yaoi Miro&Kamus? O.O

**Maho: **Inhahaha! – Sai correndo.

**Afrodite: **Ah, então Miro... Gostou de yaoi? :9

**Miro: **Claro que não...

**Afrodite: **Posso fazê-lo mudar de ideia. – Sorrisinho maldoso.

**Miro: **... O.O M-MAHO, VOLTA AQUI! – Sai correndo.

**Afrodite: **Hohohoho... – Risadinha maléfica.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se o Afrodite desse em cima da Maho? - Por Holy Luks.

**Afrodite: **Meu Zeus! Esse menino é vingativo!

**Maho: **Né... ç.ç E ele ainda é meu amigo... Imagina se não fosse.

**Afrodite: **Maho querida, o que você faria se eu desse em cima de você?

**Maho: **Não perderia tempo, não é? ;D

**Death Mask: **CHEGA, CHEGA, PERGUNTA RESPONDIDA.

**Miro: **CORTA! Com isso já dá pra saber...

**Afrodite: **E com isso, os ciumentos se revelariam! n.n – Apanha.

**Death Mask: **Não sou ciumento! Só cuido do que é... – Automático. – O.O

**Afrodite: **Do que é seu, Maskinha? ;D

**Todos: **HAUHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAH!

**Death Mask: **ARGH! – Sai bufando.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Ikki, sério, você gosta do seu irmão incestuosamente? Você gosta da Esmeralda que é a cara do Shun O_o - Por Takamiya.

**Ikki: **DE JEITO NENHUM!

**Todos: **Ikki! O.O

**Ikki: **Isso não é verdade, Shun... Q-Quer dizer... Ele já é meio afeminado...

**Shun: **IKKI! Ò.Ó

**Ikki: **G-Gomen! D-Digo... Dizem que as filhas buscam a imagem do pai no namorado... Bem... E-Eu busquei a sua na Esmeralda. – Vermelho.

**Todos: **Aiin.

**Shun: **Oiin, Ikki. *--*

**Ikki: **Mas se parecendo ou não com o Shun, eu a pegaria do mesmo jeito. :D – Apanha.

**Shun: **Tem que quebrar o clima? ¬¬

**Ikki: **Só estou sendo sincero... – Apanha de novo.

**Shun: **Hunf!

**Ikki: **A imagem vírgula, pelo menos a Esmy não batia em mim. ó.ò

**Shun: **Ç.Ç – Sai correndo.

**Ikki: **Hey, Shun... Volta aqui! – Sai correndo atrás.

**Maho: **Irmãos... -.-'

**Saga & Kanon / Aioria & Aioros: **Sabemos como é... -.-

**Maho: **o.o

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Aos gays do Santuário: Se eu fosse homem vocês deixariam eu ser o seu seme? :D (pega meu char ruivo do Ragnarok...) - Por Takamiya.

**Afrodite: **Oh! Se o Maskinha deixar...

**Death Mask: **"Se o Maskinha deixar" vírgula. Faça o que quiser. u.u

**Afrodite: **Ótimo! Mas não quero ser uke toda vida. u.u

**Misty, ressuscitado: **Hmm... Se já caiu nas mãos do Afrodite, melhor não. Mas saiba que EU sou muito mais lindo do que ele. E consequentemente, melhor. ;D  
**Afrodite: **Nunca, querida, NUNCA!

**Misty: **Veremos! Ò.Ó

**Afrodite: **Como? Você já morreu! HAHAHA! – Risada estridente.

**Misty: **S-Seu... Ç.Ç

**Maho: **Ta, e o Shun, deixaria?

**Ikki: **COMO ASSIM "E O SHUN"?

**Maho: **Bem... Ele se encaixa nos "Gays do Santuário"... o.o

**Ikki: **Não encaixa não! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Ah Ikki! Já se acertou com o Shun? Que bom! n.n

**Ikki: **Não mude de assunto! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Mas você não tem culpa da sexualidade do seu irmão... o.o'

**Ikki: **... Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Glub...

**Moral da Pergunta:** Assado de Maho.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Têm como eu ter o encontro com o Seiya? ;_; eu faço o almoço, primeiro eu esquartejo a Saori e depois coloco no churrasco com direito a molho barbecue :D (brincadeira XD) - Por Takamiya.

**Seiya: **Um encontro? *----*

**Saori: **NÃO! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Sai fora que você não manda nessa fic, Saori! Ò.Ó – Roudhouse Kick. – Pode sim, Takamiya-san! Mas eu quero o churrasco da Saori. :DD

**Saori: **¬¬'

**Maho: **Confira o encontro no Host Club no final do capítulo. :D

**Seiya: **Almoço grátis, weee. \o/ - Sai correndo por aí, quando de repente, cai.

**Maho: **Que menino inocente... o.o'

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Ultimamente estou fazendo mais pedido que pergunta, mas... É possível ver um crossover entre CDZ e B'tX? (outra obra do Masami) É que alguns personagens são idênticos e outros são tão legais. ;_; - Por Takamiya.

**Maho: **Primeiramente, nunca vi B'tX... Mas tentei. ç.ç

**Seiya: **B'tX?

**Maho: **Outra obra do seu "pai".

**Seiya: **Ah. '-'

**Maho: **Como eu não sei muito, só chamamos dois convidados aqui! Teppei e Ron!

Os convidados entram.

**Seiya, Shiryu, Teppei & Ron: **SANTA MÃE DE ZEUS! FUI CLONADO! O.O

**Maho: **Culpem seu "pai"...

**Seiya, apontando pro Teppei: **Uaaau, ele é a minha cara. o.o

**Ron, apontando pro Shiryu: **Uaaau, ele é a minha cara. o.o

**Seiya & Ron: **o.o

**Shiryu & Teppei: **Ah, não...

**Seiya & Ron: **n.n – Já amiguinhos.

**Shiryu & Teppei: **-.- Burrice em dobro... o.o

**Shiryu: **Iguais, mas com personalidades opostas...

**Teppei: **Interessante...

**Saori: **Um Seiya inteligente! O.O Gamei!

**Dohko: **Um Shiryu burro. ._. – Apanha.

**Shiryu: **Não gostei disso... Ferraram minha bela aparência no outro mangá, então. -.-

**Todos: **Bela? – Apanham.

**Teppei: **E eu, como me sinto, sendo idêntico ao personagem mais burro que existe? o.o

**Seiya & Ron: **Ferraram? Burro? ._.

**Maho: **OMG... Isso vai longe...

**Shiryu: **Realmente! Melhor irmos conversar sobre como nosso "pai" nos ferrou! u.u

**Teppei: **Concordo!

**Maho: **Ixii. o.o' Isso não vai dar em coisa boa... – Vendo os dois irem atrás do "pai".

Tempos depois, o Seiya e o Ron aparecem mais burros... Se isso é possível. Mas dizem que a culpa é de duas criações que ousaram desafiar seu pai...

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: O cavaleiro antigo de peixes, por que ele nao pode tocar nas pessoas? - Por luciaalmeida.

**Maho: **Temos uma explicação para isso! Ò.Ó

**Dohko: **Sim! Ninguém sabe, mas parte da frescura do Afrodite já residia no Albafica!

**Afrodite: **O que? o.o

**Shion: **N-Não é isso...

**Maho: **Por isso, o Albafica não gostava de se sujar, tocando em outros!

**Dohko: **Se parecendo muito com o Misty, também... o.o

**Afrodite: **Não comparem o Alba àquela coisa! Ò.Ó

(**Misty, no inferno: **ATCHIM. Tem alguma bicha invejosa falando de mim...)

**Shion: **Não é isso...

**Maho: **E as más línguas dizem que Albafica era um experimento cientifico!

**Dohko: **Sim, ele foi se envolver com os Deuses da Morte...

**Shion: **CHEGA! – Revolução Estelar nos empolgados. – O sangue de Albafica era envenenado, por isso, ele não tocava em ninguém.

**Maho, acabada: **Porque ele comeu veneno de rato e sobreviveu... – Apanha.

**Shion: **Por causa do veneno das rosas! ¬¬

**Dohko, acabado: **Tinha que acabar com a graça? x.x

**Shion: **Sim. E isso também mostra como Albafica era mais forte que o Afrodite... – Vendo o olhar do Peixes. – Opa... O.O – Sai correndo.

**Afrodite: **HUNF! Ù.Ú Mas que o Alba é foda ele é. *-*

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Eu estou lendo uma fic que mistura CDZ com Lost Canvas, e tava vendo a personalidade deles... Nossa, eles são tão distantes um dos outros (a fic os mostra assim), por que eles são assim? - Por luciaalmeida.

**Maho: **Essa é simples. :D

**Dohko: **Lá vem bomba...

**Maho: **Pra mostrar o quão mais fodas eles são em relação aos atuais! n.n

**Atuais: **Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Re... Se bem que eu prefiro os atuais... Reh... – Sai correndo.

**Atuais: **Não vai adiantar levantar nossa moral! Ò.Ó – Correm atrás.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Tipo, o que vocês gays do CDZ, iam fazer na situação a seguir? Me espancar? Me torturar? Me trancar com a Saori (NO PLZ ;__;) ou iam me dar uma chance? 

**Blood Vision (pseudo-nome XD): Wha! Você!**

**Randow gay do CDZ: Quem? Eu? O__O**

**Blood Vision: Sim! É que hoje está fazendo um super calor na Grécia, e queria ir naquela soverteria com 20 sabores diferentes, queria provar alguns, mas tenho medo de não gostar ou não conseguir comer todos, você poderia ir comigo? *_* Plz? **

**Randow gay do CDZ: Tudo bem, eu estou com calor mesmo. =_=**

**Depois do soverte... **

**Blood Vision: Agora sei quais sabores eu gosto... Vamos fazer isso de novo amanhã? Que tal às 2:00? ^__^**

**Randow gay do CDZ: É impressão minha ou você está me cantando/chamando pra sair?**

**Blood Vision: Talvez. Bem, amanhã eu vou estar na frente do restaurante x.**

**Randow gay do CDZ: Hum... E se eu não for?**

**Blood Vision: Eu acho que vai. ^^**

**Randow gay do CDZ: Você é muito vaidoso, como pode ter certeza que eu vou? Õ.õ**

**Blood Vision: Bem, primeiro que eu vou pagar a conta, segundo, amanhã vai chover e eu não vou levar nenhum guarda-chuva, e terceiro eu vou te esperar lá até o restaurante fechar, você me daria uma chance? (sorriso sincero)**

**E então? Minha cantada foi ruim? (pergunta p/ mestre Miro) __ - Por Takamiya.**

**Death Mask: **Que menina corajosa. o.o

**Miro: **Nem fala... Mas gostei dela!

**Maho, depois de ter apanhado: **Está se achando por ser chamado de Mestre... ê.e

**Miro: **Sim! ¬¬ Mas essa cantada é muito grande, então a chances de falhar são maiores...

**Shura: **Olha quem fala... O mestre em cantadas que falham... – Apanha.

**Miro: **¬¬ Bem, e eu acho que os gays não iam gostar muito da parte do sorvete. Dê sua opinião, Afrodite. \o

**Afrodite: **Realmente, sorvete engorda!

**Todos: **-.- - Gota.

**Miro: **Então... Seria bom começar com um charme... Depois uma conversa legal... Então, mais um charme... E chamar pro jantar.

**Afrodite: **Assim não tem como não resistir. ;3

**Miro: **Mas a cantada foi boa... Essa do guarda-chuva passa uma sensação que você é uke, coisa que os semes adoram! u.u

**Maho: **Ta sabendo muito sobre yaoi, em Miro? ;D – Apanha.

**Miro: **E você economiza mais só com o jantar. A conta da sorveteria ficaria muito cara! u.u

**Afrodite: **Mas se você que mesmo conquistar, não se prenda ao dinheiro. Se você escolher um bom restaurante, eu saio com você para testar a cantada. ;D

**Todos: **OLHA O 171...

**Death Mask: **Afrodite! Ò.Ó Se controle, oras!

**Afrodite: **Controle você seu ciúmes! u.u

**Todos: **Uii! O.O

**Death Mask: **¬¬

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Caro Aldebaran de que parte do Brasil você é? E porque você saiu do Brasil para ser um cavaleiro? Mas, por favor, não me diga que você é da minha terra. E você sabe dançar frevo? - Por Suellen.

**Aldebaran: **Sou do Ceará! n.n Que saudades da minha terrinha... Do Baião a Dois... *-*

**Death Mask: **Desculpe? O que a dois? – Rindo.

**Afrodite: **Mente suja. -.-

**Maho: **Sério? Achei que você fosse do Acre...

**Aldebaran: **Isto non ecziste.

**Maho: **Acabou com a minha piada! i.i

**Aldebaran: **Eu sai do Brasil porque estava cansado de tanta violência!

**Miro: **Foi pra Grécia e achou mais...

**Aldebaran: **No Brasil é bem pior. As favelas são horríveis, tive que caçar todos os traficantes das principais favelas brasileiras... ç.ç

**Maho: **Carandiru agradece!

**Aldebaran: **Meu mestre era baiano... Era preguiçoso pra caramba. -.-

**Maho: **Coitado... – Irônica.

**Aldebaran: **De mim, né? ¬¬ Frevo? Sei uns passinhos, oxê! Como andei em todas as partes do Brasil, sei um pouco de cada, e um sotaque, uai...

**Maho: **Fale sem sotaque, por favor, Deba. o.o

**Aldebaran: **Ok... -.-' E aí, não quer dançar comigo? ;D

**Todos: **ATÉ O ALDEBARAN JOGANDO 171! O.O

**Maho: **O.O' Tinha que ser brasileiro... Próxima pergunta logo! e.e

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Caro Miro gosto muito de você mesmo você sendo um tarado e querendo vender o Kamus, mas a proposta ainda estar de pé? Se a resposta for sim me liga o telefone está no final. Mas essa não é a pergunta. Bem... O que eu quero saber é como se escreve seu nome? Tenho lido umas historias e fico confusa. Afinal é Miro ou Milo? E é verdade que você conviveu com escorpiões em uma ilha? - Por Suellen.

**Miro: **HAUAHUAHAUAHU! Obrigado, querida! Estou adorando minhas fãs, sabem? *-*

**Kamus: **Como assim, Escorpião... ME VENDER? – Invadindo o palco onde o Miro estava.

**Miro: **Kamus? Oi amigo... :D'' – Tenso.  
**Kamus: **Escorpião... VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE HOJE.

**Maho: **Olha... o.o Miro congelado no palito...

Graças ao aquecimento global e ao efeito estufa, em uma semana o Miro já volta ao normal.

**Miro: **Atchin... Bem, uma pena, mas a proposta não está de pé...

**Kamus: **Saúde. ¬¬

**Miro: **E quanto ao meu belo nome... – Modesto. – Ele é escrito Milo, mas falado Miro. É algo tão confuso que até eu me perco.

**Kamus: **A autora parece não se importar com isso...

**Maho: **Acho Miro mais fofo. ._.

**Miro: **Sim, ela manda uma banana pra regra. -.- E sobre a Ilha... Ç.Ç

**Maho: **Criança traumatizada, cuidado. \õ

**Miro: **S-Sim... ç.ç' Uma vez me perdi do meu Mestre e fui salvo por escorpiões... Passei um mês me borrando de medo deles...

**Flashback.**

**Miro: **S-SOCORRO! Estou perdido no meio do Deserto de Morrocc! (N/A: Morrocc é uma cidade do game Ragnarök.) Ç.Ç – Gritando inutilmente pensando que alguém o ouviria... – AAAAHHHH! – Grito histérico. – ESCORPIÕES! Ç.Ç

**Escorpiões, que sabe se lá de onde apareceram: **Um dos nossos...

**Kamus, entrando no flashback: **Peraí! Os escorpiões falavam? O.O

**Miro: **Acho que sim... Ou era uma alucinação...

**Kamus: **-.-'

**Miro: **Voltando ao flashback... AHHHH! O.O – Sendo sequestrado por escorpiões falantes.

**Fim do flashback.**

**Miro: **Fiquei na "toca" deles um mês, só saí quando meu Mestre deu minha falta...

**Kamus: **Coitado... – Irônico.

**Maho: **Na boa, o que você e seu Mestre fumavam? – Apanha.

**Miro: **Mas o bom é que depois disso ganhei quatro sessões na manicure de graça! *-*

**Maho: **Metrossexual... -.-

**Kamus: **Isso já está virando viadagem mesmo. -.-

**Maho: **Uiii!

**Miro: **Q.Q

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Para os cavaleiros dourados: Como deve ser a mulher ideal para vocês? - Por Suellen.

**Maho: **Esperem! Vou pegar meu bloquinho de anotações. – Some nos bastidores enquanto o Miro sapateava.

**Todos: **Ah... o.o Ta. -.-

**Maho: **Pronto! – Bloquinho e caneta nas mãos. – Vai falando, Mu!

**Mu: **Bem... o.o Minha mulher – Miro dançando creu. – Ideal deve ser séria... Madura e inteligente. Que goste de livros, estudo, e que não goste de bagunça...

**Maho: **E na aparência?

**Mu: **A aparência não conta... Mas que seja bem cuidada.

**Maho: **Hmm... – Anotando. – Ok, próximo: Deba.

**Aldebaran: **Morena, com um belo corpo, beeem safada!

**Todos: **o.o

**Maho: **Err... – Arrancando a página que estava anotando a fala do Aldebaran. – Saga? Kanon?

**Saga: **Mulher mais velha... Adoro. – Miro dançando rap.

**Kanon: **Já eu gosto das novinhas...

**Saga: **Uma quarentona bem cuidada, que adore aventuras!

**Todos: **o.o

**Kanon: **Uma jovem magrinha, inocente!

**Maho: **e.e – Arrancando a página do Saga. – Não ta pra mim... u.u

**Saga: **Quem sabe daqui a 20 anos quando eu começar a gostar de meninas mais novas. ;D

**Maho: **Vou te cobrar então. o.o' – Apanha. – Death Mask...

**Death Mask: **Qualquer mulher, só não sendo muito feia. E tem que ser gostosa. – Miro imitando Galvão Bueno.

**Maho: **Aioria! O.O – Mudando logo.

**Aioria: **A Marin. ;; - Já preso com uma corrente no pescoço.

**Todos: **o.o

**Maho: **Coitado... Shaka? O.O

**Shaka: **Uma mulher séria. – Miro começa a ciscar. (?) – Que não seja qualquer uma e com boa conversa. Detesto mulher oferecida... – Depois o Miro cacareja.

**Maho: **E que tal a Iris Prisma? :D  
**Shaka: **û.u# - Ficando vermelho.

**Death Mask: **E kama sutra? ;D

**Shaka: **ù.ú# - Um pimentão.

**Maho & Death Mask: **Quem cala consente...

**Shaka: **Ò.Ó – Explode os dois.

**Maho, virando cinzas: **Dohko? ._.

**Dohko: **Quero um relacionamento sério, com uma mulher bonita e de boa conversa! n.n – Miro correndo atrás de si mesmo. (???)

**Maho: **Um gosto normal. – Anotando. – Pff... Miro? ¬¬

**Miro: **M... Err... Safadas, taradas, de qualquer tipo. ;D

**Maho: **E eu. – Apanha. – Ok... x.x Aioros?

**Aioros: **Anjas. *-----*

**Todos: **o.o

**Aioros: **Se não for, pode ser loira com aparência angelical e bem feminina, delicada, cuidadosa... *---*

**Maho: **Ah, ta... Shura?

**Shura: **Hmm... Pode não parecer, mas gosto das sérias, com um papo legal... Para algo sério também.

**Maho: **Hmm, sei... ê.e – Anotando. – Kamus?

**Kamus: **Gosto de garotas delicadas e femininas, carinhosas e com um bom senso de humor...

**Miro: **Justamente porque você não tem... :D  
**Kamus: **¬¬

**Maho: **E o Dite?

**Afrodite: **Prefiro homens. u.u

**Maho: **Ah, é. o.o' Bem, concluindo, dá para investir no Mu, Kanon, Dohko, Shura e Kamus, porque quase todo o resto prefere ir na rua da zon... – Apanha.

**Quase todo o resto: **Obrigado! ¬¬'

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Se Saga fosse uma mulher, estivesse grávida de gêmeos e que Shura fosse o pai. Como seria o cotidiano do casal? - Por Suellen.

**Saga: **Eu me ferrei, legal. -.-

**Shura: **Só você? ê.e

**Saori: **Não gostei do Saga como mulher... ç.ç – Ninguém ligando para o Miro resolvendo freneticamente contas de matemática.

**Saga: **Qual é... Eu seria muito gostosa.

**Saori: **ê.e

**Maho: **Ok... a.a PALCO!

**Palco: Casa de Capricórnio.**

**Saga, maquiada, feminina e com uma barriga falsa gigante: **Ai... Como pesa... E chuta! Vão ser dois guerreiros!

**Shura: **Ótimo! Pena que vão nascer em Escorpião... Queria que fossem capricornianos...

**Saga: **E eu que fossem geminianos... – Sentando-se em uma poltrona. – Me trás minha cerveja... – Com muito custo fala a palavra. – Querido?

**Shura: **Lógico que não, você não vai beber na gravidez... Você vai fazer mal ao Shurato e ao Shura Jr. o.o

**Saga: **Meus bebês é que não vão ter esse nome ridículo. E traga minha cerveja! Ò.Ó – Controlando o Shura com o Satã Imperial.

**Shura: **S-Sim... – Cachorrinho.

**De volta...**

**Shura: **Tinha que me possui de verdade no meio da cena? Ò.X

**Saga: **Mwuauwua! Não resisti!

**Shura: **Maldito... ¬¬

**Saga: **Que bom que não sou mulher – Miro grita: EURECA! – Seria uma pena para a torcida feminina.

**Maho: **Realmente. o.o – Apanha.

**Shura: **E eu, em sã consciência, nunca pegaria você. ¬¬

Depois disso, Shura ganhou uma viagem até Plutão.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: É verdade que o Shura é super dotado? Caso seja verdade... Porque você não faz filme adulto gay? Ouvir dizer que nesse gênero os homens ganham melhor que no filme adulto normal. E além do mais soube que você estava pegando Aioria e Aioros em uma historia e que... - Por Suellen.

**Todos: **Uii. O.O

**Shura: **Meus dotes já estão se espalhando assim? ;D

**Maho: **Me poupe disso e leia o resto da pergunta. -.-'

**Shura: **Ta... – Lendo. – GAY?

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUHAUHAU!

**Shura: **N-Não... Eu já ganho muito fazendo os serviços sujos do Saga, obrigado...

**Marin: **Que história é essa de estar pegando o Aioria e o Aioros? AIORIA! Ò.Ó

**Aioria: **M-Marin... Isso é mentira, amor... O.O

**Marin: **Ficou afeminado desde que voltou a ser homem! Bem que minha mãe disse que não tinha futuro relacionamento com Cavaleiro! Ç.Ç

**Aioria: **Aquela bruxa...?

**Marin: **Não fala assim da mamãe! Ç.Ç

**Shura: **Essa história é mentira, eu não pegaria o Aioria, só o Aioros. u.u

**Todos: **O.O

**Death Mask: **Putz, se entregou...

**Aioros: **Quanta honra, mas eu só pegaria o Saguinha. :D

**Saga: **Eu? Me erra...

**Maho: **Isso vai virar fic yaoi, Zeus... e.e

**Saori: **Filme adulto gay ganha mais que o adulto normal então... – Olhar interesseiro para os Dourados.

**Dourados: **FUDEU! Amarrem-na!

O que aconteceu com a Saori depois disso... Ninguém sabe. Dizem que hoje quem controla o Santuário no lugar dela é a Autora. ;D

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Meu caro Saguinha sim eu agüento. Não só um nem dois mais acho que ate mais (risada maléfica). E Maho eu não sou ciumenta, mas pago bem pelos dois. Uma semana seria o suficiente? Diga seu preço? - Por Suellen.

**Todos: **UUUI!

**Saga: **Opa... Me diz aí, você é mais velha? ;D

**Kanon: **Nada contra se for mais nova...

**Maho: **o.o Miro... Meio a meio?

**Miro: **Feito!

**Maho: **Pega o Saga que eu pego o Kanon! Ò.Ó

**Miro: **Feito! Ò.Ó

Minutos depois, Saga & Kanon embrulhados, selados e enviados pelo Sedex – marketing – para a Suellen.

**Maho: **Acertamos o preço mais tarde! Huhuhu... – Risadinha maligna.

**Todos: **O.O

**Miro: **Ela está começando a me dar medo. ._.'

**Saori, que milagrosamente voltou: **Droga! Estou perdendo meu posto! ò.ó

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Para o meu querido Miro de Escorpião! Por que você de um certo modo tem "ciúmes" do Hyoga com Kamus? – Por adri yuki.

**Todos: **Fato! ò.ó

**Maho: **Do Kamus o Miro tem ciúmes... u.u

**Miro: **É claro! ç.ç Antes éramos só eu e ele, depois o Patinho Feio chegou!

**Hyoga: **¬¬

**Miro: **E eu perdi o meu melhor amigo para um pirralho! T-T

**Kamus: **Acho que o Miro não entendeu o sentido da pergunta...

**Miro: **Não. o.o Ah, obrigado pelo "querido". ;D

**Kamus: **-.- Miro...

**Miro: **Oi? *-*

**Maho: **Pense na tortura.

**Miro: **Oi? O.O AH, ENTENDI!

**Shura: **Putz... Esse pra morrer de repente vai demorar três anos.

**Miro: **Não é nada disso! O Kamus parou de sair comigo para treinar o Hyoga, nunca mais foi lá em casa! T-T

**Maho: **Ele fazia o que na sua casa, Miro? o.o

**Miro: **Ele...

**Kamus: **CHEGA! PRÓXIMA!  
**Maho: **TEM COISA AÍ! – Apanha. – Ok, próxima. ó.ò

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Mu por que você não se declara pro Shaka? - Por adri yuki.

**Todos: **O.O

**Mu: **Err... – Ficando vermelho. – Eu e o Shaka somos apenas bons amigos! n.n

**Shaka: **Sim, não pensem bobagens... Só porque vamos constantemente um à casa do outro, não significa que temos um caso. u.u

**Maho: **É! O Shaka gosta das leitoras mesmo!

**Shaka: **ù.ú

**Mu: **E eu gosto...

**Todos: **Hmm?

**Mu, vermelho: **Err... Delas, também! n.n

**Maho: **Inocente... ê.e

**Death Mask: **Gay... ê.e – Apanha. – Ai! ò.ó

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Shura... Seu nome é Shura mesmo desde que nasceu ou você mudou de nome? Tipo, Shura, pelo que sei, não é um nome espanhol... o.o - Por Tenshi Aburame.

**Shura: **Realmente, "Shura" é hebraico... Eu acho. ;D

**Maho: **Ele acha... -.-

**Shura: **É, não tenho certeza. o.o Bem, Shura é meu segundo nome. :D

**Maho: **E qual é seu primeiro nome?

**Shura: **É... – Passa o Seiya gritando desesperadamente pro Saori.

**Maho: **Ah, e por que não o usa? É bonito. ._.

**Shura: **Porque Shura é mais massa. :D

**Maho: **Ah. -.-

**Afrodite: **E porque esse seu primeiro nome é bem gay, não é? ;D

**Shura: **¬¬ É... Pior que o do Death Mask...

**Death Mask: **Hey! Ò.Ó

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Pro Shura de novo: existe a remota possibilidade de sermos parentes? Tipo, meu vô é espanhol... xD - Por Tenshi Aburame.

**Shura: **Quem sabe, se bem que nunca vi "Aburame" na minha árvore genealógica.

**Maho: **Aposto que ele nunca procurou...

**Shura: **Er... Não mesmo! Mas por mim tanto faz... Se não for, bem... Se for, meus pais sempre apoiaram casamento entre primos. :9

**Maho: **O.O Zeus... Até o Shura começou a cantar as leitoras... Próxima pergunta logo! e.e

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Shaka... Qual o seu truque pra andar de olhos fechados e não tropeçar por aí? Você sequer usa cão-guia ou aquela vara de cego pra não tropeçar... - Por Tenshi Aburame.

**Mu: **Estou tendo um flashback...

**Shaka: **Err... É só usar o cosmo como guia!

**Aioria: **Estou tendo vários flashbacks divertidos...

**Shaka: **Imagino, já que vocês sempre tiravam proveito de mim quando...

**Death Mask: **Quando o Shaka não conseguia controlar o cosmo ainda? Hauahuahau, essa é ótima!

**Shaka: **N-Não...

**Death Mask: **Maho, pegue as câmeras do Santuário. Lá mostra. \o

**Maho: **Ok! o/ - Some.

Tempos depois, a autora volta com as câmeras.

**Shaka: **Não mostre isso, Mah...

**Maho: **Por que Shaka? ;O

**Death Mask: **É da série: Seu passado lhe condena.

**Maho: **Huhu... – Ligando o telão.

**Telão...**

Shaka, 9 anos, já com os olhos fechados.

**Aioria: **SHAKA! Vem aqui me ajudar, por favor? – Aioria, 9 anos, mega fofo.

**Shaka: **Claro... . - Indo que nem cego no tiroteio. Não percebe que tem uma pilastra bem no meio do caminho e... PAF! Bate a cara nela.

**Aioria: **Hauahuahuahuahu! – Sai correndo.

**Shaka: **Aioria! ù.ú – Vai correndo atrás, quando tropeça em um degrau e cai com a cara no chão. – Ay... .

**De volta...**

**Todos: **Hauhauahauhauaauhau!

**Shaka: **u.u Quando eu aprendi a controlar o cosmo para me guiar também, nunca mais me encheram.

**Shura: **Claro! Uma vez cometi um erro e ele me mandou para outro mundo!

**Shaka: **Bem feito... u.u

**Maho: **Tadinho do Shaka... Mas ele também é bem vingativo. o.o

**Shaka: **Não queria saber, ri...

**Maho: **O.O

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se Aioros nao tivesse morrido na luta contra Shura? - Por Krika Haruno.

**Shura: **Aí eu falharia! Ç.Ç Não suportaria tal vergonha e me mataria!

**Maho: **Por quê? Você matou Aioros, mas deixou Athena viva... Falhou do mesmo jeito.

**Todos: **¬¬

**Shura: **Ç.Ç

**Saga, que milagrosamente voltou: **Sabe… Ela tem razão.

**Todos: **O.O

**Shura: **TT-TT – Se corta.

**Maho: **Mas o Aioros criaria a Saori, nesse caso...

**Todos: **O____O

**Saori: **Nããão! Ç.Ç

**Aioros: **Cara... Eu salvei sua vida e é assim que você retribui?

**Saori: **Se você não morresse, eu não teria mais dinheiro! E não pagaria o salário de vocês...

**Todos: **Grande diferença... -.-

**Saori: **¬¬

**Maho: **Palco! :D

**Palco: Uma casa caindo no meio do nada.**

**Aioros, ainda jovem e bonito, com uma aparência miserável: **Saori... E isso é tudo que você tem que saber sobre os bebês!

**Saori, dez anos, com uma aparência miserável: **Ç.Ç Q-Que lindo...

**Aioros: **Uau, essa reação foi melhor do que quando eu lhe contei do Santuário. o.o

**Saori: **Waaa! Ç.Ç Eu tenho medo dessa! O Saga é muito mal! T-T

**Aioros: **Calma, enquanto ficarmos aqui está tudo bem! n.n

**Saori: **Mesmo? ó.ò

**Aioros: **Sim, só que um dia teremos que lutar...

**Saori: **Eu tenho medo! .

**Aioros: **Não se preocupe! Eu estou com você! n.n – Sorriso angelical de pai.

**Saori: **Que bom, irmãozão! *-*

**Aioros: **Agora... Vá preparar alguma coisa para comermos e depois limpe a casa!

**Saori: **Claro! – Menina nada mimada.

**Enquanto isso, Aioria:**

**Aioria: **POR QUE NÃO ME LEVOU JUNTO, MANO? Ç.Ç – Virou emo ao invés de rebelde.

**De volta...**

**Maho: **E depois, quando forem ao Santuário, só o Aioros lutaria...

**Saori: **Ou seja... Eu morreria. i.i

**Aioros: **E eu sofreria mais, criando essa menina! o.o – Apanha.

**Saori: **¬¬

**Aioros: **Shu... Obrigado por me matar. ç.ç

**Shura: **Shu? e.e Por nada...

**Aioros: **Sério! Ç.Ç Você é meu melhor amigo!

**Shura: **Ta bom... Chega. o.o

**Aioros: **Eu fico tão emocionado de saber que posso contar com você!

**Death Mask: **ALERTA EMO! Peguem o Aioros! Ò.Ó

**Shura: **Claro! Ò.Ó

**Aioros: **C-Calma amigão... Calma. O.O

**Shura: **Hoho... EXCALIBUR!

Aioros encontrou Sísifo depois disso.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se os cavaleiros mortos nas doze casas nao tivessem morrido? - Por Krika Haruno.

**Afrodite: **Buscariam por vingança! HOHEIHEIHIEHHAHAAHAHUHU! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **O.O

**Afrodite: **Err... Empolguei...

**Shura: **Só o Shion e os inúteis de prata – Os inúteis de prata nem protestam, sabem que é verdade... – Estariam aqui invadindo na Saga de Hades...

**Miro: **Muito mais fácil de matar... Menos o Shion. g.g

**Saga: **E na Saga de Poseidon, eu mesmo desceria e mataria Kanon! Ò.Ó

**Death Mask: **E eu Poseidon. :9

**Maho: **Duvido... – Apanha. – Mas seria perigoso para os de Bronze. o.o

**Seiya: **Por quê? ._.

**Maho: **Verás... PALCO!

**Palco: Qualquer lugar o Santuário.**

**Seiya: **Hmm? Quem me chamou nesse local escuro? Olá? o.o

**Saga: **Eu, Saga de Gêmeos.

**Seiya: **S-Saga? O-Olá colega... – Borrando de medo.

**Saga: **Eu lhe chamei aqui para...

**Seiya: **P-P-POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATE! Ç.Ç

**Saga: **o.o Imagina. Vim lhe agradecer! Você me salvou e devolveu minhas cervejas! n.n

**Seiya: **Ah... Posha, podia ter me avisado mais cedo... Molhei minhas calças... ç.ç

**Saga: **o.o HAUAHAUHAUAHUA, desculpe.

**Seiya: **Nada. ¬¬

**Palco: Cinco Picos.**

**Shiryu: **Tem alguém me seguindo...

**Death Mask: **Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiryu! Ç.Ç – Partindo para cima do Cavaleiro de Dragão.

**Shiryu: **Death Mask? Você não desiste? – Preparando-se para atacar Death Mask, mas este apenas se esconde atrás do Shiryu. – O que?

**Death Mask: **Os nerds do submundo me querem de volta! Não deixe eles me pegarem! ç.ç

**Shiryu: **Eu? Por que eu?

**Death Mask: **Porque você entende de nerds...

**Shiryu: **¬¬ - Soca o Mask e deixa-o cair cachoeira a baixo.

**Palco: Sibéria.**

**Hyoga: **MEEEEEEEEEESTRE. Ç.Ç

**Kamus: **Já disse para parar de gritar, Hyoga...

**Hyoga: **É que eu estou tão feliz que você está vivo...

**Kamus: **Se quiser, eu me mato. -.-

**Hyoga: **Não! Ç.Ç Estou feliz também por que...

**Kamus: **Por quê?

**Hyoga: **Porque eu venci o senhor! Yeah! – Pula e comemora.

**Kamus: **¬¬ O gelo abaixo de você está quebrando.

**Hyoga: **O que? o.o – Cai no mar da Sibéria. – GLUP... MA... MÃE... – Afunda.

**Kamus: **Bem melhor. u.u

**Palco: Jardim ao lado do Santuário.**

**Afrodite: **Shun! Até que enfim lhe encontrei! ò.ó

**Shun: **A-Afrodite? o.o

**Afrodite: **Euzinha! Só queria dizer que foi uma pena você não ter me matado depois de toda a minha preparação com as rosas! ç.ç

**Shun: **O.O M-Mas...

**Afrodite: **Só perdôo você se me levar pra jantar! ò.ó

**Shun: **Err... Eu ouvi meu irmão me chamando... – Não era o contrário? – Tchauzinho! n.n – Sai correndo.

**Afrodite: **Levei fora de um Bronzeado! ç.ç Pff!

**Palco: Casa de Capricórnio.**

**Shiryu: **Shu-Shura? Me chamou por que?

**Shura: **EXCALIBUR! – Shiryu desvia. – Caramba, não me assuste assim! O.O

**Shiryu: **D-Desculpe... – Vendo os fios de cabelo que não tiveram a sorte de desviarem. – Nãããããão. Ç.Ç

**Shura: **Heh... Foi mal. ;D

**Shiryu: **Isso foi vingança, não foi? ¬¬

**Shura:** Magina... Heh... – Sai correndo.

**De volta...**

**Shun: **N-Não seria assim tão ruim... – Com medo.

**Hyoga: **Magina...

**Shiryu: **Meu cabelo! Ç.Ç Ele cortou mesmo! Ò.Ó – Sai correndo atrás do Shura.

**Shura: **Não consigo encenar a Excalibur... Epa... o.o – Corre do Shiryu.

**Shun: **As nossas vidas estariam em constante perigo. ç.ç

**Seiya: **Fale por si mesmo! – Bebendo com o Saga, super amigos.

**Todos: **O.O

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se o Miro arrumasse uma namorada séria? Ele vira santo? - Por Krika Haruno.

**Miro: **Há! Nunca. Não vai ser uma mulher que vai me fazer virar santo. u.u

**Maho: **Duvido. Homens ficam bobos por causa de mulheres...

**Miro: **Há! Não serei eu esse homem!

**Afrodite: **Não adianta discutir, Maho. O Miro é igual o Charlie, de Two and a Half Man. Pensa com o p...

**Miro: **O.O

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHU! FATO!

**Miro: **Não é verdade! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUA! FATÃO!

**Miro: **N-Não!

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHUAH! FATASSO!

**Miro: **AGULHA ESCARLATE! Ò.Ó

Todos caem morrendo de dor no chão.

**Miro: **Quem sabe... Algum dia eu encontre a mulher certa. u.u

**Maho: **E que ela seja eu. – Apanha. – Fico imaginando o Miro, apaixonado por uma mulher ruiva, fria, que não esteja nem aí para ele...

**Aioria: **Por que você está descrevendo a versão feminina do Kamus? o.o

**Maho: **Deu pra perceber, heh? – Apanha. – Bem, e depois que ele cansar de levar foras e correr atrás dele, digo, dela, ficar de coração partido por aí...

**Todos: **Coitado... – Irônicos.

**Maho: **E é aí que eu entro! – Apanha das fãs. – Ok, parei.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se o Saga mudasse lá pra casa? (com o Kanon a tiracolo, pensamentos perves) - Por Krika Haruno.

**Saga: **Meu Zeus, outra fã querendo me "sequestrar"... É mais velha? :9

**Kanon, que também voltou: **E comigo junto... Mais nova? ;;

**Saga: **Eu estou gostando disso, heh... Muita mordomia quando aparecemos na casa delas. XD

**Kanon: **Mordomia e outras coisas... – Apanha.

**Maho: **Podemos negociar um preço, Krika-san. ;D – Mercenária.

**Saga: **Vai nos vender de novo? ¬¬

**Maho: **Dá dinheiro, não posso fazer nada. o.o E vocês gostam...

**Kanon: **Mas nos sentimos tratados como um objeto a venda. e.e

**Maho: **Pra quê, se depois da venda vocês são tratados como machos? u.u

**Saga & Kanon: **Err... Realmente. o.o

**Maho: **Só não deixem a polícia saber que ando alugando vocês. g.g

**Saga: **Você ta parecendo dona de bor... – Apanha bem feio da katana rosa da autora.

**Maho: **Hunf! Ò.Ó

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Eu tava aqui, pensando e vendo as minhas músicas... E se os dourados fizessem uma banda de metal melódico? Quem tocaria o que e qual seria o estilo das músicas? Mais mitológicas como o Leaves Eyes, ou mais locão tipo Nightwish? - Por Tenshi Aburame.

**Maho: **Ixii... o.o – Aquela que não entende patativa de nada disso. – Vou jogar no Google, já volto.

**Todos: **Inculta. ¬¬

Meia hora depois...

**Maho: **Ok... Acho que entendi.

**Todos: **-.-

**Maho: **O Saga ficaria lindo de vocal, ainda mais tendo essa voz linda. :D

**Saga: **Também acho. ;D

**Todos: **Convencido...

**Maho: **O Shura no baixo e o Death Mask na guitarra... – Olhos brilhando. – O Afrodite no teclado e o Kamus na bateria.

**Death Mask & Shura: **Banda dos Espectros. o/\o

**Miro: **Falou dos que foram espectros, mas e os outros? u.u

**Maho: **Hmm... Aldebaran na bateria...

**Todos: **O.O

**Aldebaran: **O.O

**Maho: **Shaka no teclado, Aioria no baixo e Miro na guitarra... E o Mu, que tem uma voz linda, no vocal. – Imaginando os Cavaleiros vestindo roupas góticas... Depois acaba imaginando eles vestindo igual ao Kiss. – Cof, cof... :x

**Miro: **Nosso estilo seria mais Leaves Eyes! Ò.ó

**Saga: **Prefiro Nightwish. Bem melhor...

**Aioria: **Angra também é bom...

**Shaka: **Que tipo de música... -.-' Prefiro as minhas...

**Maho: **É, eu também. x.x

**Mu: **Que bom que não sou só eu que estou perdido nessa conversa.

**Kamus: **É, deixem os empolgados lá... -.-

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Quais são suas músicas favoritas? *autora e cavaleiros* - Por Tenshi Aburame.

**Maho: **Músicas? Hmm... São várias! Melhor falar estilo... J-Music...

**Miro: **Você só ouve músicas japonesas? -.-

**Maho: **Escuto bandas independentes também! Vão falando aí, Cavaleiros...

**Mu: **Gosto muito de músicas clássicas...

**Aldebaran: **As músicas do Mestre Zeca Pagodinho. *---* E samba, chorinho... Essas músicas da minha terrinha!

**Saga: **o.o Estilo? Gosto de rock... Metal...

**Death Mask: **Estou com o Saga... Mas gosto de funk também... Adoro ver as mulheres dançando isso. ;D

**Maho: **Pff. ¬¬

**Aioria: **Também gosto de rock. Linkin Park é ótimo!

**Shaka: **Música para meditar.

**Todos: **e.e – Capotam.

**Dohko: **Música chinesa, né! n.n

**Miro: **Metal e rock também...

**Aioros: **O canto dos anjos. *---*

**Todos: **Putz...

**Shura: **Gosto de músicas românticas...

**Todos: **Shura? O.O

**Shura: **O que foi? -.- Sou romântico!

**Todos: **Sei...

**Kamus: **Gosto de jazz...

**Afrodite: **Musica para dançar, de balada! Pop internacional!

**Todos: **Afetado... e.e

**Afrodite: **O que foi? Meu gosto é o único normal! – Apanha.

**Todos: **Falou o menos normal. ¬¬

**Afrodite: **Hunf! u.u

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Shina... Porque você ainda dá bola pro Seiya? Vai atrás do Miro ou de algum outro logo u.u - Por Tenshi Aburame.

**Maho: **É que ela gosta de ser trouxa... – Apanha.

**Shina: **N-Não dou bola para o Seiya! u.u Na verdade, ele não me dá bola... – Plantando cogumelos no cantinho do palco.

**Maho: **Cuidado com o palco! O.O

**Shina: **E não vou atrás do Miro porque quase nunca o vejo... E o Shura também não me dá bola! T-T

**Shura: **Claro... Rodaaaaaaaaada.

**Shina: **Ç.Ç Viu, ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer...

**Maho: **Hey... Crise emo não...

**Shina: **Eu sou a mulher mais mal amada desse anime... ç.ç – Miro dançando Macarena.

**Maho: **Realmente... As outras são menos... – Apanha.

**Shina: **Nem o Jabu me quer... Ç.Ç

**Maho: **Jabu? O.O Isso aí já é desespero, mulher! Acalme-se! Ò.Ó – Miro dançando a conga.

**Shina: **É, tem razão... i.i

**Jabu, da platéia: **Puxa, muito obrigado. ¬¬

**Maho: **Por nada... Cara, eu ajudei a Shina e o Jabu. (?) O que deu em mim? o.o

**Todos: **-.-

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Deba... Qual o seu nome completo, de batismo? *.* - Por Tenshi Aburame.

**Aldebaran: **Ixi... Deixa eu lembrar...

**Todos: **O.O

**Aldebaran: **É... – O Shun passa gritando: IKKIIIIIIIIIII. -... Aldebaran de... – Saori gritando: SEEEEEIYA. -... E... – Hyoga gritando: MAMAÃAAAAAE.

**Maho: **Uau! Que nome grande!

**Aldebaran: **Tenho parentes por todo Brasil! n.n E minha família é enorme!

**Miro: **Proporcional ao seu tamanho, não é? o.o

**Aldebaran: **Isso aí! n.n

**Maho: **Miro... Isso era uma tentativa de tirar sarro?

**Miro: **Sim. ¬¬

**Maho: **HAUHAUAHAUHUA! – Apanha. – Ay...

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Vaca rox... Ops, Saori... Além do Seiya... Que cara ocê pegaria? - Por Tenshi Aburame.

**Saori: **Vaca? ¬¬

**Maho: **Vaca? Não vi lhe chamarem de vaca. Está cega ou se acostumou com o xingo? – Irônica.

**Saori: **¬¬ Oras...

**Maho: **Xiu, responda a pergunta logo. – Corte.

**Saori: **ù.ú Cof... O Saga. :D

**Saga: **Prefiro mulheres mais velhas, baby…

**Saori: **Ç.Ç Bem... Então... O Aioros.

**Aioros: **Eu nunca pegaria você, Saori! Sinto-me seu irmão mais velho! ó.ò

**Aioria: **Oros! Eu não quero ser irmão dessa coisa! – Aioria foi passear com o Cassius no inferno depois disso.

**Saori: **Nem eu quero ser irmã desse mimado! ¬¬

**Todos: **Olha quem fala... -.-

**Saori: **Hmm... Estou sem opções então... ç.ç

Julian: O Esquecido. Jabu: O Inexistente.

**Maho: **Não se preocupe, você nunca foi retribuída pelo Seiya também. :D

**Saori: **Não precisa jogar na cara! Ç.Ç

**Maho: **Mas é mesmo! o.o Mesmo não sendo retribuída você não desistiu do Seiya... Por que desistir dos outros?

**Saori: **Porque... Porque...

**Maho: **As mulheres desse anime gostam de ser trouxas mesmo. -.- - Miro dançando Créu.

**Saori: **Olha quem fala... Aquela que fica atrás do Cavaleiro mais tarado do Santuário...

**Miro: **Hey!

**Maho: **Ò.Ó

Dominação do Santuário por Maho: Parte 1.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se Athena casasse com o Poseidon? *quando o Julian ta possuído com o Poseidon mesmo* - Por LadyArawn.

**Maho: **Hohoho... – Olhar maligno.

**Saori: **Ah não... Por favor, não me façam encenar isso, ela vai fazer alguma coisa...

Ninguém se mexe.

**Saori: **¬¬ Inúteis...

**Todos: **Apenas não recebemos salários, só isso. u.u

**Maho: **HAUAHUAHA! Vou ligar pro Julian para ele vir. D

**Saori: **Ótimo... -.-

Quando o Julian chega com Sorento à tira colo...

**Palco: Santuário Submarino.**

**Julian: **Saori...

**Saori: **Julian...

**Julian: **Então você é Athena!

**Saori: **E você é Poseidon... Engraçado, que arrependimento de ter lhe dado um fora. o.o

**Julian: **Recentemente, eu pedi sua mão em casamento. Meus sentimentos não mudaram.

**Saori: **Hein?

**Julian: **Deixar o homem ocupar a Terra foi um erro fundamental. Junte-se a mim para recuperarmos o planeta.

**Saori: **Apenas com uma condição...

**Julian: **Diga.

**Saori: **Deixe um dos meus Cavaleiros vivo.

**Julian: **Tem certeza que não será uma decisão difícil?

**Saori: **Não. Deixe Pegasus vivo. – Ela precisa de um amante, não é... Ou um burro de carga.

**Julian: **Tudo bem, minha amada.

**Sorento: **E eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Assim, Saori já se vê de aliança e tudo, sendo beijada por Julian.

**Saori: **MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHO! - Correndo do palco. – MAHO! VOCÊ ME CASOU MESMO?

**Maho: **HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHUAHUAHU! – Sai correndo.

**Saori: **NÃO ACREDITO! JULIAN, - Virando-se para ele. - VOCÊ PERMITIU?

**Julian: **Eu não sabia! Mas não ligo, minha lebre. ;D

**Saori: **MAAAAAAAAAAHO!

Re-Dominação do Santuário por Saori: Parte 1.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Será que a Pandora gosta do Rada? Porque ela tava chorando quando teve que bater nele por desobedecê-la xD - Por LadyArawn.

**Ikki: **O QUE? O.O PANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORA! Ò.Ó – Descendo até os infernos.

**No Inferno...**

**Ikki: **VOU TIRAR SATISFAÇÕES! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Oi Ikki. :D

**Ikki: **O que você faz aqui? o.o

**Maho: **Sua "patroa" me mandou pra cá por eu ter casado ela com o Poseidon. n.n

**Ikki: **Ah, bem feito para as duas. -_-

**Maho: **¬¬ E você, faz o que aqui?

**Ikki: **Não leu a pergunta? o.o

**Maho: **Ainda não chegou aqui. A internet do inferno é lenta. :D

**Ikki: **Ah. -.- Mas é essa. – Conta a pergunta.

**Maho: **Ah. Rodaaaaaaaaada. ;x – Apanha.

**Ikki: **Vou EU mesmo perguntar isso! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Ah, cuidado... Se ela gostar de você vai lhe bater também...

E assim foi.

**Pandora: **Insensível! – Chorando ao bater no Ikki. – Como ousa vir aqui e me perguntar isso? Ç.Ç RESPEITE A MEMÓRIA DO FALECIDO!

**Ikki: **É que estou lhe achando muito rodada... – Apanha mais.

**Pandora: **SEU... CRETINO! – Chorando mais ao bater nele.

**Maho: **Acho melhor eu sair daqui... o.o E... Sim, ela gosta do Radamanthys. O.O

**Ikki, quebrado: **Pelo menos ela gosta de mim. :F – Sem dentes.

Depois disso, dizem que as fãs do Ikki nunca perdoaram a Pandora...

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se o MDM fosse bonzinho? - Por LadyArawn.

**Death Mask: **Primeiro emo, agora bonzinho... Eu só me fod* nessa mer**... T-T

**Maho: **Olha a boca! Ò.Ó Primeiro, precisamos dar outro trato em você. ;D

**Death Mask: **Ah não... Não... Ç.Ç

**Afrodite: **Ah sim! ;D

**Death Mask: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Depois da tortura, digo, do trato...

**Palco: Casa de Câncer.**

A casa estava totalmente mudada! Não possuía cabeças em todos os cantos... E sim carinhas felizes! A casa estava clara, e Death Mask dançava e cantava no meio da sala. A aparência dele estava até melhor, mais cuidada.

**Death Mask: **_Sooou feeliiiz! Por isso estoou aquii! Também quero viajar nesse balão, ãããão!_

**Cavaleiros de Ouro & Maho: **O.O

**Death Mask: **Olá! Até que enfim chegaram! Aproveitem para fazer uma boquinha antes que os Cavaleiros de Bronze cheguem!

**Cavaleiros de Ouro & Maho: **Oba! :D

**Depois de comidas e lutas...**

**Death Mask: **Shiryu, você conseguiu sair do meu mundo feliz e bom! Parabéns! Já que me venceu, vou lá buscar a Saori e carregar ela Santuário acima!

**Shiryu: **O.O'

**De volta...**

**Maho: **Eu até gostei do emo, mas isso... o.o

**Dourados: **Fale por si mesmo! – Curtindo a boquinha.

**Death Mask: **Argh... Isso foi melhor do que o emo, pelo menos.

**Afrodite: **Será que essa versão boazinha é gay também? ;D

**Death Mask: **Não inventa! ¬¬

**Maho: **Achou isso melhor que o emo? O.O

**Death Mask: **Sim! Pelo menos não fiquei gay!

**Afrodite: **Sei lá. Já tentou tirar a maquiagem?

**Death Mask: **O.O EU LHE MATO! ¬¬ - Corre pro banheiro. – AFRODITE, SEU CRETIIIIIIINO!

**Moral da Pergunta: **Você pode ser bom ou mal, mas nunca peça para o Afrodite lhe maquiar.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E por que os cavaleiros de ouro foram derrotados tão facilmente no castelo da Pand? Mesmo com 90% do poder o Leão tem golpes fodasticos *-*. - Por LadyArawn.

**Aioria: **Obrigado! ;D

**Miro: **Metido...

**Aioria: **Olha quem fala!

**Miro: **¬¬ Bem, nos fizemos de propósito!

**Mu: **Fizemos? o.o

**Miro: **Cala a boca Mu e entra no jogo. u.u

**Maho: **Já era! Contem aí o que aconteceu!

**Aioria & Miro: **Shit...

**Mu: **Bem... Acho que jogaram uma reza brava em cima da gente... T-T

**Maho: **Quem? o.o

**Aioria: **Minos e Aiacos estavam assistindo a luta. u.u

**Miro: **E teve certos acidentes, sabe...

**Mu: **Leia-se "álcool".

**Aioria & Miro: **¬¬

**Maho: **Hora do flashback...

**Flashback.**

**Minos, em cima de uma torre: **Há! Que fraquinhos, não servem nem para marionetes...

**Aiacos, ao lado dele: **Aposto que o Radamanthys dá conta dos três, sozinho.

(**Radamanthys: **Hey! ¬¬)

**Minos: **Ele também está bêbado! O.O Assim esses inúteis não vão dar conta mesmo.

**Aiacos: **Acho que eles quebraram umas garrafas de vinho do Rada quando chegaram... Não é à toa que ele está p* com eles. Não tem nem chance!

**Minos: **Se bem que os cavaleirinhos parecem bêbados também...

Enquanto isso, os cavaleiros lutando...

**Aioria: **Engraçado, meu corpo está pesado... Hihihi...

**Mu: **Tem alguém jogando olho gordo em cima da gente, sério. -.-'

**Miro: **Shit! Se concentrem no Radamanthys. – Tarde de mais, se desequilibra e cai inferno a baixo.

**Aioria: **HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHU! – Pára de lutar para rir. – AHUAHAUHAUHAU! – Radamanthys acerta uma porrada nele, fazendo-o cair no inferno também.

**Mu: **Quem inventou de beber pra comemorar o suicídio de Athena? ¬¬ Zeus, estou perdido... – Perdido no inferno, depois disso.

**Fim do flashback.**

**Maho: **HAUAHAUHAUHAUAHAUAHUAHAUHAU! QUE IDIOTAS! XD – Apanha.

**Saori: **Quer dizer que vocês comemoraram meu suicídio? Ò.Ó

**Mu: **Vocês não, o Miro e o Aioria... O Saga também.

**Saga: **Por**! Tinha que lembrar? Ò.Ó

**Saori: **Bom saber! Ò.Ó

**Aioria, Miro & Saga: **Glub...

Depois disso, dizem que Athena contratou três fãs para torturarem Leão, Escorpião e Gêmeos...

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Por que Athena só protege os cav de bronze? - Por LadyArawn.

**Maho: **Taí. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro são tão bonitos, gostosos, cof, cof... E mais velhos! Por que proteger um bando de moleques?

**Moleques: **Hey! ¬¬

**Saori: **Bem... É que eles me aturavam quando criança! Ç.Ç Tenho que retribuir de alguma forma...

**Maho: **Caramba, você era chata mesmo. Mas e o Jabu, você nunca retribuiu "de alguma forma" o capacho que ele foi...

**Saori: **Que Jabu?

**Maho: **O.O

**Saori: **Além disso... Eu nunca tinha conversado com os Cavaleiros de Ouro antes... São completamente estranhos para mim!

**Fãs: **Nos nunca tínhamos conversado com os Cavaleiros de Ouro antes... São completamente perfeitos para nós!

**Saori: **o.o Sério, o que vocês vêem neles? Ta certo, o Saga e o Aioros são pegáveis, mas o resto...

"**O resto": **RESTO? ¬¬

**Maho: **O.O ZEUS! Sua filha é cega! Já que não vê nada nos Cavaleiros de Ouro, por que não os deixa com quem vê? ;D

**Saori: **Não dá, preciso de mais capachos...

Depois disso, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, a autora e as fãs de todo mundo sumiram com a vulga deusa Athena.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E como o Seiya e a Athena recuperarão a memória se o Apollo lindíssimo apagou a memória deles? - Por LadyArawn.

**Seiya: **Memória?

**Saori: **Que memória?

**Todos: **o.o

**Seiya: **Quem apagou o que? o.o'

**Saori: **Eu não me lembro disso. õ.o

**Maho: **Sério? O.o

**Saori: **Sério. Eu nem sei quem é esse tal de Apollo.

**Seiya: **Nem eu. É de comer?

**Ikki: **Tem um jeito muito fácil, querem ver? – Cara maligna.

**Maho: **Mostra aí!

Ikki pega dois tijolos e mete um na cabeça do Seiya e outro da Saori.

**Ikki: **Assim! 8D

**Maho: **O.O – Vendo-os sagrarem com a cabeça estourada no chão. – Por que estou preocupada? Não gosto deles mesmo!

**Ikki: **É, nem eu.

**Saori, se levantando: **Ai... Minha cabeça dói... Onde estou? Quem sou eu?

**Seiya, quebrado no chão: **Maniiiinha! Volta aqui... Espera, eu tenho uma irmã?

**Maho: **Ikki, acho que isso não funcionou. o.o

**Ikki: **Se a gente bater de novo, será que funciona? (6)

**Maho: **Acho que sim. (6) Tenta aí.

Ikki ia tentar, quando...

**Shun: **Hein-hein. – Pigarreando.

**Ikki: **Ah... Oi Shun. o.o

**Shun: **Ikki! Ò.Ó Assim não vai funcionar. Tem que fazer terapia de choque!

**Maho: **Boa, Shun!

Chamam o Aioria para soltar uns raiozinhos. Ele solta e...

**Maho: **Olha, Pegasus assado! 8D

**Seiya: **Quem são vocês? o.o

**Shun: **Deu errado também...

**Hyoga: **Que tal hipnose?

**Ikki: **Pode até ser... Vamos tentar.

Tentam com os restos da Saori e do Seiya. Quando acabam, o Seiya estava mais burro do que antes, se isso é realmente possível. Já a Saori...

**Saori: **Me lembrei de algo...

**Shun: **Sério? O que? :D

**Saori: **EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS! Ò.Ó

**Hyoga: **Correndo, gente! – Todos somem.

**Moral da Pergunta: **Err... Não lembro. – Apanha. – É preferível ficarem esquecidos mesmo.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E por que a Artemis não beija logo o Ikarus? - Por LadyArawn.

**Maho: **Ah não... Vou ter que chamar a loucona aqui. D:

**Todos: **Loucona?

**Marin: **E eu vou chamar meu irmão! n.n

Depois...

**Artemis: **Se curvem perante meus pés!

**Todos: **Agora entendemos... -.- - Ninguém se mexe.

**Saori: **Abaixa a bola, loira burra! ò.ó Você está no meu Santuário.

**Artemis: **Loira burra? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Abaixa a bola, vaca burra! O.O – Apanha da Saori. – Você não lembra, mas ela quase lhe matou!

**Artemis: **Hunf!

**Tohma, entrando: **Artemis-sama!

**Artemis: **Tohma, querido! – Corando.

**Maho: **Que reencontro, hein. Cadê o beijinho?

**Artemis: **Beijinho? O.O

**Maho: **Admita que você gosta do Tohma! u.u

**Tohma: **Sério, Artemis-sama? – Cara de criança inocente.

**Artemis: **Não me olha assim que eu não resisto! ó.ò

**Maho, pensando: **O Tohma é uma versão bonitinha do Seiya. o.o'

**Tohma: **C-Certo... – Criança inocente.

**Artemis: **Ta! Eu gosto de você, Tohma! – Corada.

**Platéia: **Oiiiin!

**Artemis: **Mas não posso ficar com você!

**Platéia: **Aff...

**Maho: **Por que não, mulher? – Miro sai saltitando por aí.

**Miro: **VOCÊ GOSTA DESSA PALAVRA, NÃO É? ¬¬

**Maho: **Heh...

**Artemis: **Papai não permitiria tal relacionamento! ó.ò

**Maho: **Manda uma banana pra Zeus... – Um raio cai sobre ela. – MALDITO! Ò.Ó

**Saori: **HAUAHUAHUA! Engraçado, papai até agora não falou nada do meu relacionamento com o Seiya.

**Todos: **Que relacionamento? – Pulverizados.

**Artemis: **Mas maninha... ç.ç

**Saori: **Até quem pode gosta de ser trouxa nesse anime. -.- Libere-se, menina! Ò.Ó

**Artemis: **Tem razão! – Vai até Tohma e rouba aqueeeele beijo.

**Todos: **Aiiiin!

**Marin: **Hmm... Eu não ligo pra isso... O problema maior é mamãe. O.o'

**Tohma: **Realmente. o.o' Melhor sairmos daqui logo, querida...

**Artemis: **Pra onde você vai me levar, Tohma?

**Tohma: **Que tal para um... Err...

**Todos: **O.O

**Marin: **Tohma! Você só tem 13 anos! Ò.Ó

**Tohma: **Re... Vamos para um lugar calmo!

**Artemis: **Claro! n.n – Os dois saem.

**Maho: **Precoce, ele. o.o – Apanha da Marin. – Ay!

**Marin: **Não fale assim do meu irmão!

**Maho: **Pensa! Melhor ter um irmão precoce do que ter o Seiya como irmão...

**Seiya: **Quem é Seiya?

**Marin: **Realmente...

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E o Apollo e o Abel são irmãos gêmeos? Eles são muito parecidos, será que dá briga pra ver quem vai comandar o Sol? - Por LadyArawn.

**Maho: **Agora vem o doidão, legal. 8D

**Todos: **o.o

**Saga: **Os doidões, você quer dizer...

**Maho: **Sim. Vou lá ao Olimpo... – Some.

Depois, volta, mas apenas com Apollo.

**Saga: **Cadê o outro doidão?

**Maho: **Não achei. o.o

**Saga: **Como não? o.o

**Apollo: **Abel era um simples substituto. u.u

**Saga? **Ah é?

**Apollo: **Quando eu fui exilado na Terra, o papis colocou-o no meu lugar. Mas ele era tão inútil que tivemos que tirá-lo... A força.

**Maho: **Papis?

**Saga: **Então realmente rolava sangue? Ò.Ó

**Apollo: **Sim. Para mim, Abel nunca passou de, como vocês dizem, um filler.

**Maho & Saga: **Uau. o.o

**Apollo: **E só pode haver um deus do Sol, apenas um que comanda o todo poderoso Sol! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Hey... Já tomou o gardenal hoje?

**Saga: **Isso é uma indireta? ¬¬

**Maho: **Claro que não! O.O – Sai correndo.

**Saga: **Bah. – Tomando o gardenal.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Tenho uma pergunta para o Aioria, gostaria de saber se na Saga de Hades ele queria ajudar o Shaka na luta contra Kamus, Shura e Saga por puro companheirismo ou por considerá-lo um inútil apos ele ter perdido pro Ikki quando ele estava sem os 5 sentidos. - Por Scorpion Math.

**Todos: **Booooa!

**Shaka: **É, foi por que Aioria? û.u

**Aioria: **O.O Foi p-por c-companheirismo... Sério...

**Aioros: **Aioria! Eu não lhe ensinei que é feio mentir? ¬¬

**Todos: **Huahauahua!

**Aioria: **Não estou mentindo! O Shaka pode ser inútil, mas eu ia ajudá-lo por companheirismo!

**Todos: **Hauhauahuahau!

**Shaka: **Como é? Ù.Ú – Partindo pra cima do Aioria.

**Aioria: **Calma... ó.ò

**Maho: **Acho que não é nenhuma dessas. É lógico que Aioria não queria perder o amante. u.u

**Todos: **o.o

**Marin: **O.O

**Shaka: **-.- Trégua?

**Aioria: **Trégua.

**Maho: **Re... Acho que falei de mais... Rere... – Sai correndo do Aioria e do Shaka, sedentos por vingança.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Para Aioros: "Quando o Saga ia matar Athena quando ainda era um bebê, onde você tava que chegou no exato momento que ia acontecer a "tragédia". - Por Nina-carol.

**Saori: **Por que tragédia está entre aspas? ¬¬

**Maho: **Err... Porque, hum... Porque no fim não foi uma tragédia, né? n.n''

**Saori: **Sei. u.u

**Maho: **Então, Aioros. Onde você estava?

**Aioros: **Na cama do Saga! n.n

**Todos: **O QUE? O.O

**Saga: **CUMA? Ò.Ó

**Aioros: **S-Sim! o.o Eu tinha ido lembrar o Saga que ele tinha que tomar gardenal, mas escorreguei e caí na cama dele! T-T

**Saga: **Grr. ¬¬

**Aioros: **Falando nisso, já tomou o seu remédio hoje?

Explosão Galáctica rolando: Parte I.

**Aioros, explodido: **Então... Como você não estava no seu quarto, achei que estaria babando em cima de Athena... Sabem como é, Saga pode ser um tarado, mas adoraria ser pai...

**Saga: **Xiu... – Vermelho.

**Aioros: **Foi quando vi a cena! O pior de tudo foi enfrentar Ares, quebrou o remédio todo! Ç.Ç

**Saga:** Foi mal... Eu compro outro depois...

**Afrodite: **Depois dizem que eu sou o afetado desse Santuário!

**Saga: **¬¬

**Aioros: **O Saga não é afetado...

**Todos: **Não... – Irônicos.

Explosão Galáctica rolando: Parte II.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Para Aioros: "Por que na fase de Hades, você não ressuscitou junto com os outros, você ia ficar tão lindo de espectro." - Por Nina-carol.

**Aioros: **Sério? *--* Obrigado!

**Todos: **-.-

**Saga: **Bem que a gente tentou ressuscitar ele... Mas o veado dormia a tanto tempo que não conseguimos acordar ele! ¬¬

**Aioros: **Eu tenho um sono pesado, heh. ^_^''

**Saga: **Sono pesado uma ova, aposto que você bebia todas no Inferno. ¬¬

**Aioros: **Er... Não! Eu só passava muito tempo conversando com o Orpheu! Ele e a Eurídice eram um casal adorável! n.n

**Shun: **Sim... Pena que morreram.

**Aioros: **Quem matou Orpheu? Ó.Ò

**Shun: **Err... O Seiya, eu acho...

**Maho: **"Eu acho"?

**Seiya: **Eu? ._.

**Aioros: **SEEEIYA! Ò.Ó

**Seiya: **E-Eu? o.o

**Aioros: **Você matou meus únicos amigos no Inferno! T-T Vai morrer!

**Seiya: **C-Calma... O.O N-Não foi isso... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, CERA QUENTE NÃO. – Sai correndo.

**Todos: **Hein? O.O

**Aioros: **o.o' Mas não é cera quente... o.o'

**Maho: **O Seiya esta tão burro que confundiu a flecha de Sagitário com cera quente. O.O' Vamos mudar de pergunta logo...

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Para Shun: "Como você faz pra chamar seu irmão, quando está com a voz mais fraca e não da para gritar, você o chama pelo cosmo o.o " - Por Nina-carol.

**Shun: **Na verdade não... Às vezes o Ikki aparece só com a força do meu pensamento! n.n

**Maho: **Sério? O.O

**Shun: **Sim!

**Ikki: **Na verdade é quando meu radar de super-irmão apita. ¬¬

**Maho: **Então ele deve apitar o tempo inteiro...

**Ikki: **O pior que sim. -.-'

**Maho: **Isso apita toda vez que o Shun pensa em você ou precisa de você? o.o

**Ikki: **Quando precisa. Agora, por exemplo...

Eles olham para o Shun, lutando para arrumar um arranjo de flores, inutilmente.

**Shun: **Ikki! Ç.Ç

**Ikki: **Já to indo Shun, já to indo... -.-

**Maho: **Coitado. o.o'

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Miro, você que é um tarado nato, prefere beijo "grego (argh)" ou "FRANCÊS"? E eu não acredito que você e o Kamus sejam apenas amigos... u.ú Desculpa, Kamus, mas vocês dois são lindos juntos! *-* - Por Jake Baa-chan.

**Todos: **O.O

**Miro: **HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHU! Que pergunta, hein. XD

**Kamus: **De novo citaram nós dois... -.-

**Miro: **Pois é. -.-' Ficamos bonitos juntos? Isso é bom... Para elas. – Completa ao ver o olhar do Kamus. – Podemos fazer hosts juntos! *-*

**Kamus: **Nem morto. -.-

**Miro: **Ç.Ç – Corta os pulsos.

**Maho: **Nossa. o.o' Mas e aí, qual a resposta?

**Miro: **Bem, heh... É obvia. XD

**Kamus: **Não vai dizer que prefere o grego? ¬¬

**Miro: **Claro que não! Prefiro o francês.

**Maho: **Qual? :D

**Miro: **o.o

**Kamus: **o.o

**Maho: **:D

**Kamus: **ENTENDI! Ò.Ó Vou lhe matar!

**Maho: **HUAHAUAHUAHAU! – Sai correndo.

**Miro: **Eu não. o.o

**Kamus: **Melhor mesmo. u.u

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Para os dourados e bronzeados, o que vocês fariam se tivessem um Death Note? - Por Jake Baa-chan.

Olhares nada indiscretos para a Maho e a Saori.

**Maho: **Nãão, por que foi dar ideia? ;;

**Saori: **Ainda bem que eles não têm...

**Maho: **Mas é só ir à boca de fumo chamada Urahara Shoten ali na esquina que eles encontram! – Viajou legal de novo.

**Todos: **Sério? o.o

**Maho: **O.O Err... Não!

**Todos: **Sei...

**Maho: **Bem... Vamos pro palco, a começar pelos bronzeados...

**Palco: Casa da Marin.**

**Marin: **Seiya! Pegue seu caderno e um lápis, hoje eu vou lhe ensinar a escrever!

**Seiya: **Certo! *--* - Pegando o Death Note e um lápis.

**Marin: **O que você quer escrever primeiro?

**Seiya: **Michael Jackson!

**Marin: **Anh... Tá. o.o Vou lhe ensinar...

Ensinamentos depois...

**Seiya: **Eu escrevi! *-------* Michael Jackson, meu rei! Ah, vou escrever a receita do remédio do Saga também...

O resulto... Bem, vocês já sabem.

**Palco: Sibéria.**

**Hyoga: **Mamãe, eu ganhei um caderninho preto. *-* - Pikituxo.

**Natassia: **Sério? n.n E o que você vai escrever nele, filinho?

**Hyoga: **O seu nome, mamãe! n.n

**Natassia: **Que menino bonzinho. *-*

Depois de algum tempo...

**Hyoga: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! EU MATEI MINHA MÃE! CADERNO ASSASSINO! Pensando bem... – Coloca o nome do barco no caderno. – Assim ninguém vai suspeitar de mim! Ò.Ó – Mini-serial killer.

**Palco: Mansão Kido.**

**Shun: **Achei meu antigo diário! *-----* - Erguendo o Death Note nas mãos. – Que saudades! Ç.Ç Pena que todos que eu escrevi o nome aqui já morreram... Menos o Ikki, que é imortal. o.o – Cai a ficha. – OMG! Devo ter em minhas mãos a versão atualizada do Lost Canvas! O.O Melhor guardar para quando a Pandy vir me visitar. Ç.Ç''

**Palco: Casa de Câncer.**

**Shiryu: **Hehe... Sei de um jeito mais fácil para passar daqui e não lutar contra esse chato.

**Death Mask: **Hey! ¬¬

**Shiryu: **Heh... – Pega o Death Note e escreve o nome do Death Mask. (?)

**Death Mask: **Não funciona comigo! Ò.ó Eu já sou de casa lá!

**Shiryu: **Shit!

**Palco: Lugar secreto.**

**Ikki: **Death Note inútil... – Tacando ele de volta pro Shinigami.

**Ichigo: **Ai! ¬¬ Anime de Shinigami errado!

**Ikki: **Dane-se. u.u Mas toda vez que vou usar a folha do Death Note para escrever uma carta para minha namorada, ela morre! Ç.Ç

**Ichigo: **Bem feito... – Apanha.

**Palco: Casa de Áries.**

**Mu: **Hmm... – Vendo o Kiki trabalhar como um condenado. – Death Note é tão útil... Posso ameaçar o Kiki com ele. (666)

**Maho: **Coitado! O.O

**Palco: Casa de Touro.**

**Aldebaran: **Essa coisa não presta. -.- - Jogando no lixo. – Não matou Sarney! Ò.Ó O pacto dele com o diabo é maior que a minha macumba. ç.ç

**Palco: Casa de Gêmeos.**

**Saga: **Hmm... – Escrevendo sem pensar o nome "Saori Kido". – O.O – Rabisca.

**Ares, possuindo: **- Escrevendo o nome dela.

**Saga, voltando: **- Rabiscando.

**Ares: **- Escrevendo.

**Saga: **- Rabiscando.

**Ares: **- Escrevendo.

**Saga: **- Rabiscando.

**Ares: **- Escrevendo.

**Saga: **- Rabiscando.

**Ares: **- Escrevendo.

**Saga: **- Rabiscando.

**Ares: **- Escrevendo.

**Saga: **- Rabiscando e caindo no chão desmaiado.

**Palco: Casa de Câncer.**

**Death Mask: **Acabei a listinha das cabeças que quero em minha coleção. (6)

Lista: Adolf Hitler, Britney Spears, Clodovil Hernandes, Clube das Winx, Companhia do Calypso, Galvão Bueno, e por aí vai... Quando tomam o Death Note do assassino em série.

**Palco: Casa de Leão.**

**Aioria: **Droga... Por que joguei meu Death Note fora quando matei o Cassius sem querer com ele? T-T

**Flashback.**

Aioria matando Cassius com Death Noteadas na cabeça.

**Fim do Flashback (?).**

**Aioria: **Não pensei que o Seiya voltaria! TT-TT

**Seiya: **EU MATEI O REEEEEEEEEEEEEEI... TTOTT – Chorando horrores.

**Palco: Casa de Virgem.**

**Shaka: **Death Note é para os fracos! u.u – Apanha de todo o elenco de Death Note além dos outros Cavaleiros que o usaram.

**Palco: Casa de Libra.**

**Dohko: **Ninguém sabe, mas o Death Note é uma das armas de libra, heh... – Mostrando o dele. – Mas tiraram Xerox dele e agora todo mundo tem. T-T

**Maho: **Então a culpa de tudo é sua. o.o

**Dohko: **Não... o.o

**Seiya: **Por sua culpa matei o Rei! Ò.Ó Vai pagar! – Colocando a armadura divina e correndo atrás do Dohko.

**Dohko: **FERROU! O.O – Sai correndo.

**Maho: **Ih, deu a louca...

**Palco: Casa de Escorpião.**

**Miro: **Hmmm... – Olhando maliciosamente para a autora.

**Maho: **Pode colocar meu nome aí, os nerds do submundo já são meus amigos! u.u

**Miro: **Shit! ¬¬ Vou me vingar do Hyoga mesmo. Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Eu não faria isso se fosse você... o.o' – Tarde de mais, Hyoga parte para junto de sua mãe.

**Palco: Casa de Sagitário.**

**Aioros: **Estou me segurando para não vingar-me... – Ajoelhado, abraçando as pernas.

**Maho: **De quem? Da Saori ou do Saga?

**Aioros: **Do Saga...

**Maho: **Ah, ele não. ù.ú – Roubando o Death Note e saindo correndo para a alegria das fãs do Saga.

**Palco: Casa de Capricórnio.**

**Shura: **Eu tinha um... Joguei ele fora.

**Maho: **Por quê? o.o

**Shura: **Fiquei tão triste quando matei Aioros com ele que queria me matar também. T-T

**Maho: **Cara... Que emo. o.o – Apanha.

**Palco: Casa de Aquário.**

**Kamus: **O Miro vai pagar por ter matado meu discípulo! Ò.Ó – Anotando o nome do Miro.

**Maho: **Nãããããão! Ç.Ç

**Kamus: **Feito! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Vingativo, você. o.o'

**Palco: Casa de Peixes.**

**Afrodite: **Eu não uso mais o meu. ;D

**Maho: **Por quê? :O

**Afrodite: **O Misty já morreu! n.n – Mostrando o Death Note onde TODAS as páginas estavam anotadas "Misty", 'Misty", "Misty".

**Todos: **O.O

**De volta...**

**Death Mask: **Eu quero um Death Note! Ç.Ç

**Mu: **Eu também. o.o

**Maho: **É, eu também!

**Miro: **O que você faria? O.O

**Maho: **A mesma coisa que o Ares! n.n

**Saori: **¬¬

**Seiya: **MIIIIIIIIIIIKE. TT-TT

**Ikki: **CHEGA! – Pega um Death Note e anota o nome do Seiya. De nada adianta. – O.O

**Seiya: **HAUAHUAHAUH! VIVA A IMORTALIDADE! – Tropeça, cai de cabeça em uma pedra e morre.

**Todos: **O.O

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Shun, se você fosse gay, fora o Hyoga, com quem você ficaria? - Por Jake Baa-chan.

**Ikki: **COMO? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Ikki! Já lhe disse que você tem que aceitar a homossexualidade do seu irmão. – Apanha. – Digo, ali está "SE".

**Ikki: **Mas por que o Marreco? ¬¬

**Maho: **Uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras. – Aparecem no telão yaois do Shun com o Hyoga.

**Ikki: **O QUE? O.O

**Maho: **Depois da casa de Libra, fizeram isso, sabe. :x

**Ikki: **Que fãs sem-noção...

**Shun: **Nossa, estou tão legal nesses fanarts! n.n

**Ikki: **Shun! Ò.Ó

**Shun: **Será que não tem eu com o Seiya? Seria tão legal! n.n

**Ikki: **O.O

**Maho: **Respondido...

Mais tarde...

**Maho: **Ikki, está todo mundo lhe procurando. O.o' – Chegando a um canto escuro do Santuário.

**Ikki: **M-Meu i-irmão é g-gay... T-T – Abraçado aos joelhos, gangorrando.

**Maho: **E você só descobriu agora? ê.e – Apanha.

**Ikki: **Droga, bem que eu sabia que tinha errado na criação... Isso que dar levar ele pra brincar com as meninas na intenção de que ele passasse a mão nelas...

**Maho: **O.O – Sai correndo do canto escuro.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Como seria se o Miro descobrisse que era pai e que a mãe de sua filha acabara de falecer? - Por adri yuki.

**Miro: **Por isso já aviso! Só façam sexo com camisinha!

**Maho: **Ow! Só eu faço marketing aqui! o.o

**Miro: **Mas é que eu não quero ter filhos com qualquer uma, por isso já vou avisando. u.u

**Maho: **Só comigo, né? *-* - Apanha all. – Ok, parei.

**Miro: **Bem... Tenho que pensar no que fazer nesse caso...

**Maho: **Pensar nada. Palco agora. \o

**Palco: Casa de Escorpião.**

**Miro: **Como eu odeio choro de criança... e.e – Dando leite para sua filha recém nascida.

**Kamus, que foi forçado a ajudar: **Ora... Aproveite essa sua sem-vergonhice e treine uma amazona.

**Miro: **Mas ela não é de Escorpião, e sim de Aquário... – Olhando para o Kamus, espantado. – BOA! Kamus, crie ela e a treine! – Entrega a criança e some.

**Kamus: **Por que fui dar a ideia? -.-

**Moral da pergunta: **O Miro não serve para pai.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Miro você tem certeza que não é apaixonado pelo Kamus? - Por adri yuki.

**Miro: **CLARO! Ò.Ó Já disse que o Kamus é meu melhor amigo! MELHOR AMIGO! Eu sou MUITO macho, ok?

**Maho: **O Death Mask também dizia isso e caiu nas mãos do Afrodite... – Leva um tiro.

**Death Mask: **Não cai não! ¬¬

**Todos: **Seei...

**Miro: **E mesmo que fosse, o Kamus não dá bola para mim! T-T

**Kamus:** Lógico. ¬¬

**Miro: **Viram? TT-TT

**Moral da pergunta: **O Miro tem um amigo platônico.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Como seria se o Shun e o Kurama de Yu Yu Hakusho se encontrassem? - Por Jessi Amamiya.

**Todos: **Quem? o.o

**Maho: **AHH, o segundo ruivo mais lindo de YYH. *O* - Apaixonada pelo Jin. – Vou chamá-lo!

**Todos: **Hmm? ._.

Maho volta, acompanhada por um ruivo LIIINDO de morrer! Todas as mulheres do Santuário viram a cabeça para olhá-lo.

**Saori: **Isso sim é um deus grego. *o*

**Kurama, no palco: **Hmm... Olá! – Aparência de bom moço. A platéia feminina e gay vai à loucura.

**Shun, subindo no palco: **Olá! Muito prazer, sou o Shun! n.n

**Kurama: **Sou o Kurama, muito prazer! n.n

**Shun: **Não sei por que perguntaram como seria se eu lhe encontrasse, mas é muito bom conversar com uma pessoa tão bem apessoada como você!

**Kurama: **Muito obrigado! Também fico feliz em conversar com você, um cavaleiro...

**Shun: **Sim! E você, é algum tipo de defensor? – Pessoas super-simpáticas.

**Kurama: **Bem... Na verdade sou um estudante... Mas minha verdadeira forma é de um demônio milenar poderosíssimo! :D

**Shun: **UAU! O.O – Sinceramente impressionado.

**Shura, na platéia: **Maho, esse é um dos nerds do submundo que você conhece? -.-

**Maho, do lado dele: **Exato, huhu... Um belo de um nerd do submundo.

**Ikki, na platéia: **E ele por acaso é gay? -.-

**Maho: **Err...

**Ikki: **Por isso o chamaram. -.-

**Maho: **O Kurama já tem o Hiei, então tira o Shun de cima dele. u.u

**Ikki: **Ò.Ó

Assado de Maho.

**Shun: **Foi bom conversar com você! Qualquer dia desses vamos sair! n.n

**Kurama: **Sim! Me ligue!

Kurama vai saindo, levando todas as mulheres (mais o Afrodite e o Misty) atrás dele.

**Saga: **Ótimo! Assim o Santuário fica tranquilo!

**Kanon: **O que vamos fazer agora?

**Saga: **Dominar o Santuário! – Leva um tapa. – Ta... Vamos acabar com isso logo...

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Miro e Kamus! Vocês não me enganam! Vocês têm um caso sim! Mas vou fingir q não sei e perguntar: Como seria "se" o Miro e o Kamus fossem um casal? - Por Jessi Amamiya.

**Kamus: **Mais uma...

**Miro: **Sabe, eu vou acabar me acostumando.

**Todos: **O.O

**Kamus: **Sabe, eu vou começar a suspeitar.

**Miro: **Não assim! ¬¬ Me acostumar às perguntas... E como alguém fez assado da autora, vamos ter que responder essa sozinhos.

Ikki dá um sorriso colgate da platéia.

**Palco: Casa de Escorpião.**

**Kamus: **Por que tem que ser aqui?

**Miro: **Porque eu serei o seme!

**Kamus: **Eu não quero ser uke!

**Miro: **Eu sei que não... Mas você não resiste a mim... ;D – Acariciando os cabelos do Kamus.

(A platéia morre de rir.)

**Kamus: **Ora... Não apele ao meu ponto fraco! Afinal, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Vamos logo para o quarto.

**Miro: **Apressadinho você, Kamyu... Ou devo dizer, quente.

(A platéia cai das cadeiras vagabundas do Santuário de tanto rir.)

**Kamus: **Se eu estou quente, você está muito frio. – Começando a provocar seriamente.

**Miro: **Se estou frio é culpa sua, que não me satisfaz. – Respondendo.

(A platéia se dobra de rir.)

**Kamus: **É claro! Você nunca está satisfeito! Sempre o mesmo mimado e orgulhoso! Não sei como lhe aguento!

(A platéia pára, atônita.)

**Miro: **K-Kamyu... T-T Você não me quer mais?

**Kamus: **Eu não disse isso, Miro! – Tocando o ombro do outro, desconfortável. – Sabe que não se viver sem você...

Nesse exato momento, as mulheres e afetados voltam.

**Maho: **Poxa! Só porque eu não estava aqui vocês fazem isso? T-T

**Saori: **Assumiram? O.O

**Afrodite: **Finalmente! *-*

**Miro: **Não é nada disso! O.O Estamos respondendo a uma pergunta!

**Kamus: **Isso mesmo! Não temos nada! O.O

**Saga: **Sei lá... A interpretação foi real de mais... E olha que eu sou mestre nisso. ;D  
**Miro: **Tão mestre que o Santuário inteiro desconfiava de você. ¬¬

**Saga: **Menos você, que passava o tempo inteiro com o Kamus!

**Miro: **Não... o.o' Ih, é mesmo... Mas eu não sou gay! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **Sei...

Acupuntura em todos.

**Afrodite: **Ay... Isso é bom! – Leva um tiro.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: O que o Shaka tanto conversa com Buda afinal? - Por Jessi Amamiya.

**Shaka: **Hmm... Falamos sobre lutas, e a realidade na Índia e no mundo...

**Kamus:** Interessante!

**Todos: **Não é não...

**Shaka & Kamus: **-.-

**Aioria: **Duvido que seja isso...

**Maho: **Eu também. Palco! \o

**Palco: Casa de Virgem.**

Shaka está meditando, ou seja, conversando com Buda.

**Shaka: **Buda... Senhor, estou com fome...

**Buda, feito pelo vozeirão do Saga: **É normal sentir fome, Shaka... Mas lembre-se... No fim, resulta na morte.

**Shaka: **Buda...

**Buda: **Sim?

**Shaka: **Relacionamento yaoi é pecado?

**Buda: **Como?

**Shaka: **QUE P$*& É ESSA? – Levantando e saindo do palco.

**Maho: **Não! Corta, corta! Não acabou! Ainda falta a parte do Aioria e do Mu...

**Shaka: **Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Eu quero o mundo das chacinas, ok.

E assim foi...

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Onde o Ikki mora? por que no anime NUNCA mostrou a casa dele será que o Ikki é um sem-teto *corre desesperadamente do Ikki* - Por luciaalmeida.

**Ikki: **Não sou não! ¬¬

**Shun: **Vixe... Acredita que nem eu sei?

**Hyoga: **Sério? o.o

**Shun: **Sim! Eu acredito que o Ikki tem uma casa em cada lugar, porque ele sempre aparece do nada!

**Ikki: **Preciso deixar alguma coisa para os meus filhos!

**Shun: **Eu suspeito que ele more nos fundos da loja do Urahara no momento... – Autora viajando legal. – Mas tem casas pelo Inferno, Céu, Acre, Hueco Mundo, um quartinho na casa da mãe Joana e na casa do Ca...

**Ikki: **Shun! O.O

**Shun: **Do Cassius...

**Ikki: **Como você sabe da maioria das minhas casas? O.O

**Shun: **Fácil! – Aponta para a legião de fanáticas pelo Ikki.

**Fãs: **Hihihihi! – Saem correndo.

**Ikki: **-.-

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Tipo, o Shaka medita tanto. Mas não deve ser só pra aumentar o cosmo e tal's. Shaka, você treina tantra? xD Tipo de virgem você deve ter só o nome, porque o kama sutra é coisa de indiano, assim como o Tantra... u.ú Fala a verdade, Shaka! XD Fica treinando pra descarregar no Mu, no Ikki ou no Aioria. Qual dos dois você prefere? - Por Jake baa-chan.

**Shaka: **Eu medito para conversar com Buda também...

**Maho: **Heh...

**Shaka: **Já voltou? -.-

**Maho: **Sim! :D

**Shaka: **Que pena... – Leva uma pedrada. - ¬¬ Bem... Não, não treino tantra...

**Maho: **Seeei...

**Shaka: **Sério. ¬¬

**Maho: **Mas kama sutra você treina, não é? ;D

**Shaka: **Err... – Ficando vermelho.

**Maho: **Seu silencio é um sim! u.u – Explode.

**Shaka: **E quanto aos Cavaleiros, Aioria e Ikki são dois arrogantes imprudentes, apesar de Aioria ser um grande amigo. Mas prefiro o Mu.

**Maho: **Olha o casalzinho yaoi aí gente! – Explodida e extinta. – Ok, eu parei. x.x

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Kamus você faz xixi gelado? *crise de risos* e Você, Shaka, abre os olhos pra isso, erra o vaso, ou alguém segura pra você? Shaka não me mata T.T... Eu te amo! - Por Iris Prisma.

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUH!

**Miro: **Essa foi boa, foi muito boa. XDDD

**Kamus: **Não. ¬¬

**Maho: **Hmm?

**Kamus: **A resposta é não.

**Maho: **Nossa, que gelo. u.u – Apanha.

**Afrodite: **Sério? Mas o número dois você faz congelado, não é? Porque já usei seu banheiro e a água da privada estava toda congelada!

O que houve com o Afrodite depois disso... Ninguém sabe.

**Maho: **E o Shaka? :x

**Shaka: **Tenho ótima mira até com olhos fechados. Ù.Ú

**Aioria: **Claro... Uma vez ele abriu... Explodiu o banheiro mais o encanamento todo da casa de Virgem.

**Todos: **HAUHAAHAUHAUHAU!

O que aconteceu com o Aioria depois disso... É um mistério da vida.

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: Seiya, seu lesado! Que negócio foi aquele, na Saga de Hades, de achar os olhos do Hades lindos? Por isso que você não pega as três otárias... digo, garotas adoráveis ^^'' que correm atrás de você... - Por Iris Prisma.

**Saori, Shina & Minu: **¬¬

**Seiya: **Anh... Eu não me lembro dos olhos de Hades! x.x

Todos capotam.

**Maho: **Olha! – Mostra o vídeo.

**Seiya: **Ah, siiim! *-* Eram lindos!

**Maho: **Por que achou isso? o.o

**Seiya: **Porque sim, ué... A deusa que protejo não tem olhos tão bonitos assim! T-T

Seiya se arrependeu de dizer isso... Mas o que aconteceu é outro mistério da vida.

**

* * *

**

Por que a Saori não vira loira? - Por Yago.

**Saori: **Oras! Meus cabelos são muito mais lindos roxos!

**Maho: **Parecendo um polvo? – Leva uma baculada.

**Ikki: **Se colocarem a Saori loira ela não vai sobreviver! O.O

**Hyoga: **É, ela já é burra assim, imagina loira...

**Saori: **Querem ter o mesmo destino que o Seiya? – Aponta para o Seiya, jogado em um canto, babando e chiando.

**Ikki & Hyoga: **Desculpa, desculpa! TT-TT

**Saori: **Então, não viro loira porque minha irmã mais velha, a Artemis, reclamaria que estou copiando ela. ¬¬

**Maho: **Admita que você adora parecer um polvo... – Leva um tiro.

**Saori: **Ò.Ó

**

* * *

**

Pergunta: E se um cara super lindo fosse até o seu programa e se declarasse para você, Maho? E se você, cansada da indiferença do Miro, aceitasse sair com ele para um jantar romântico? - com um presente extra para a autora: Mostra o Miro tendo uma crise de ciúmes e arrependido por ter mentido que não gostava de você. - Por Bella26

**Afrodite, que reapareceu: **Eu responderei essa pergunta! *-* E para isso vou chamar o Takashi Yusuke, marido da Isawa Maho, diva inspiradora da autora. u.u

Aquele ruivo lindo, maravilhoso, da idade do Saga sobe no palco, ainda com a roupa linda de dentista. – Ok, estou me empolgando.

**Takashi: **Olá. o.o'

**Afrodite: **Olá querido! Já sabe o que fazer, não é? *-*

**Takashi: **Sim!

**Afrodite: **Ótimo! Entre, Maho.

Maho sobe no palco.

**Maho: **Tão estranho estar aqui para responder uma pergunta só para mim. o.o'

**Afrodite: **Vai valer à pena! ;D  
**Takashi: **Maho-chan!

**Maho: **Ah... o.o' Takashi-san? *--*

**Takashi: **Olá! Linda como sempre, Maho-chan.

**Maho: **O-Obrigada, Takashi-san.

**Takashi: **Sabe que eu gosto muito de você, Maho-chan? n.n

**Maho: **S-Sério? – Derretendo.

**Takashi: **Sinto sua falta em KareKano. – O mangá da Isawa e do Takashi. – Por que não vamos sair para relembrar os velhos tempos? n.n

**Maho: **Claro, o que tem em mente? *-*

**Takashi: **Um jantar... Romântico. ;D

**Maho: **Wa... – Olha de relance para o Miro, na platéia. – Feeeito. *-*

Os dois saem do palco.

**Afrodite: **Até que enfim ela se deu bem nessa fic. o.o (?)

**Miro: **Ela sim, mas e eu? Ò.Ó

**Kamus: **O que tem você? ê.e

**Miro: **Ela me rejeita assim? ó.ò

**Kamus: **Você rejeitou ela a fic inteira! o.o

**Miro: **Mas... Mesmo ela sendo chata e torturando a gente, eu até gosto dela! ú.ú

**Afrodite: **Está com ciúmes, Miro? ;D

**Miro: **Err... Não! T-T Só não gosto de ver outros roubando... A minha autora! o.o

**Kamus: **Você ia falar outra coisa...

**Miro: **Não ia não...

**Kamus: **Ia sim...

**Miro: **Não ia não! Oras, quem se importa com ela? T-T – Katana rosa voa na cabeça do Miro. – Maldita, eu falo que gosto dela e é assim que ela retribui. ¬¬

**Todos: **Trouxa... – Levam agulhadas.

**

* * *

**

Saint Seiya Host Club.

**Afrodite: **Hi people! Hoje serei eu que comandarei isso, já que a Autora está em um encontro! ^-^

**Miro: **Hunf! ¬¬

**Afrodite: **Hoje temos o Miro, Aioros, Mu, Aldebaran, Shun, Shaka, Kamus e pasmem! O Seiya!

**Seiya: **Oi? o.o

**Afrodite: **Acalme-se, ainda não é sua vez! O primeiro é o Miro! ;D

**Miro: **Ok...

**

* * *

**

Palco: Um barzinho calmo.

**Miro, vestindo roupas bem modernas: **Olá, hime-sama.

**Adri Yuki: **Miro! *-*

**Miro: **Que bom que me solicitou. Aquele Santuário é muito tedioso.

**Adri: **E tem como não lhe solicitar? Você é muito perfeito!

**Miro, dando um sorriso torto: **Sou? ;D Puxa, obrigado. Adoro conversar com fãs assim.

**Adri: **E eu estou adorando conversar com você. *--*

**Miro: **Quantos elogios! xD Será eu merecedor disso?

**Adri: **Já disse que você é perfeito, Miro! Claro que merece!

**Miro: **Perfeita é você, hime-sama... – Sorrindo, beija uma mão da garota.

**Adri: **o.o Nunca mais lavo as mãos. *-*

**Miro: **Vamos nos divertir muito nesse host, ta? n.n

**Adri: **Claro. *--*

**Miro: **Afinal, são belas damas como você que divertem nossas vidas. – Sorrindo maliciosamente.

**Adri: **Perfeeeito. – Derretendo.

**

* * *

**

Palco: Balanços de um parquinho.

**Seiya, vestindo uniforme do primário: **Waaa! Meu primeiro encontro! *---*

**Takamiya: **Sério? Poxa Seiya, você pode até ser lerdinho, mas eu gosto de você!

**Seiya: **Obrigado, hime! *------* Hmm... – Corando. – Trouxe comida?

**Takamiya: **Claro! XD Não achei a Saori para fazer churrasco, mas trouxe sanduíches!

**Seiya: **Oba! *-* Você é muito boazinha, me lembra minha irmã. *o*

**Takamiya: **E você é fofo, apesar de tudo. Como aguenta a Saori? ò.ó

**Seiya: **Ela me sustenta. T-T Mas ela me odeia!

**Takamiya: **Tadinho...

**Seiya: **Todas elas me odeiam, até a Shina! Você é a única que gosta de mim! ó.ò

**Takamiya: **Ah, Teppei... Digo, Seiya! Como não gostar? ;_;

**Seiya: **Pois é, eu sou tão bonzinho! *-*

**Takamiya: **Ahan! ^^ - Acariciando a cabeça do Seiya como se ele fosse um filhote de cachorrinho (XD). Enquanto isso Afrodite faz tudo para segurar Saori e Shina nos bastidores.

**

* * *

**

Palco: Um chalé quentinho nas montanhas.

**Aioros, vestindo um casaco de pele: **Uau, o tempo mudou de repente!

**Mu, também vestido assim: **Sim... O Kamus fez nevar aqui em volta...

**Aldebaran, idem: **Não acabe com o clima, Mu! Hehe... Sinto muito por ele, hime.

**Nina-carol: **Imagina! A presença de vocês não acaba com o clima. ^^

**Aioros: **Wa, obrigado, querida! A sua presença também é muito importante!

**Mu: **Sim!

**Nina-carol: **Eu que agradeço. *-*

**Aldebaran: **Olha o whisky! Bom para esquentar! – Trazendo em canecas. (???)

**Mu: **Aldebaran! Cuidado! – Olhando pelo ângulo inferior. – Gostaria de beber conosco, hime?

**Nina-carol: **Essa técnica sempre funciona... i.i

**Mu: **Oi?

**Nina-carol: **Ah, claro! *-*

**Aioros: **Mas não vá beber muito... Não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos quando bêbado!

**Mu & Aldebaran: **Aioros! O.O

**Nina-carol: **Ah é? ;D

**Aioros: **Hah! Estilo bad boy faz um sucesso! n.n''

**Aldebaran: **Bom mesmo é abraço de urso! u.u

**Nina-carol: **Éee. *-*

**Mu: **Vão atentá-la com isso e tirar sua atenção! Assim eu sobrarei... Bem, se esse lugar não estivesse bom, eu lhe teleportaria para outro. n.n''

**Nina-carol: **Dependendo, hehe... Mas por enquanto está ótimo!

**Aioros: **Então vamos brindar! A Nina-hime! – Bateção de copos. (?)

**Nina-carol: ***---*' Que sonho. i.i

**

* * *

**

Palco: Discoteca.

**Shun, vestido de menino dos anos 60: **Hmmm... Olá! n.n – Tímido.

**Jessi Amamiya: **Shuuun! *-* Meu Deus, parece um dos Beatles! *o*

**Shun: **Heh... Gostou, hime? n.n

**Jessi: **Está perfeito! E só pra mim! x3

**Shun: **Sim! – Sorriso sincero de garoto inocente que até queima os olhos.

**Jessi: **Ah, esse seu sorriso é tão lindo! Não me admira que a Pandora e a June assediem você!

**Shun: **Anh... M-Mas... – Vermelho. – Elas não me assediam...

**Jessi: **Tão inocente e tão fofo. *-*

**Shun: **Fofa é a senhorita, tão delicada e bondosa!

**Jessi: **Nyaaa, obrigada. *-*

**Shun: **Nessas horas eu fico muito feliz por ser um cavaleiro e defender pessoas tão adoráveis quanto você!

**Jessi: **Waa... Que bom!

**Shun: **É uma honra estar ao lado de uma hime em momentos de descanso. – Sorrindo, meigamente.

**Jessi: **Eu que o digo... – Derretendo.

(**Afrodite, espiando: **Uau! O Shun tem um verdadeiro jeito para a coisa! O.o)

**

* * *

**

Palco: Restaurante de um hotel super chique.

**Shaka, vestido de Louise Hardwich, do jogo Absolute Obedience: **Que roupa desconfortável...

**Jake baa-chan: **Sério? Achei que combinaria! A Iris também! n.n

**Shaka: **Q-Quem?

**Jake: **Heh! Amiga minha! ;D Mas essa noite ela me emprestou você! Então só dê atenção a mim!

**Shaka: **C-Claro... Então, hime-sama... Quer comer algo? Beber?

**Jake: **V... Err... Bem... Quero beber algo com você, e fazer um brinde.

**Shaka: **C-Claro... – Nem pensam em pedir e os figurantes já colocam dois sucos lá. – Obrigado... û.u

**Jake: **Suco? Podia ser algo mais chique. xD

(**Afrodite: **Com os salários que ganhamos? Difícil!)

**Jake: **Bem, assim está bom! Dá para brindar com o Shaka.

**Shaka: **E-Eu concordo... Em estar acompanhado de uma dama tão adorável... E amiga de outra... – Corando.

**Jake: **Gostou, não é? xD

**Shaka: **D-Da sua companhia, hime-sama...

**Jake: **Me contento com isso! Um brinde a essa noite, que tive a sorte de lhe ter emprestado! xD

**Shaka: **Emprestado? -.-

**Jake: **Sim, a Iris me emprestou. *-*

**Shaka: **Ugh... Ok... Um brinde... – Copos batendo. – Ah... Hime-sama, está linda à luz dessas velas...

**Jake: **Obrigada... E você lindo assim! *o*

**Shaka: **Minha beleza só está completa ao lado de tão graciosas damas...

**Jake: **Obrigada! xD

(**Afrodite, espiando: **Shaka está pegando o jeito. o.o')

**

* * *

**

Palco: Floresta nos arredores do Santuário.

**Kamus, vestido de elfo, a versão azul do Link (?): **Que alegria encontrá-la aqui, hime-sama.

**Iris Prisma: **De novo nos encontramos, não é Kamus-sama? n.n

**Kamus: **Sim, já está virando uma de minhas mais frequentes clientes!

**Iris: **Não estou incomodando, não é? xD

**Kamus: **De modo algum, hime-sama. – Arrumando o cabelo dela. – É um prazer, como sempre!

**Iris: **Kyaaah. Obrigada! Está lindo de elfo. *-*

**Kamus: **Obrigado! Devo dizer que vocês têm ótimos gostos em escolher nossas roupas!

**Iris: **É, eu sei. xD Mas vocês combinam com todas as roupas sexys. *-*

**Kamus: **Nossa, obrigado. o.o

**Iris: **Ficariam melhor até sem... – Apanha. – Ok, parei. ^^''

**Kamus: **Nossa, hime-sama... ^^'' Fico imaginando o que passa por seus belos rostos quando nos vêem... E me sinto honrado em ter vocês que gostam tanto de nós!

**Iris: **Imagina... *-*

(**Afrodite: **Uau! o.o' Estão ficando íntimos!)

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Waaaaaaaaa, mais um capítulo! Caramba, 44 páginas escritas! Morri aqui... Por isso demorou tanto para sair! Desculpem! Ó.Ò

Se o humor caiu é por isso também... Semana corrida... Cosplay, provas, Muay Thai, cursos... Até a natureza estava contra mim! TT-TT

Mas no fim, foi ótimo! Obrigada, queridas!

_**Takamiya: **__Magina querida! Eu que agradeço pelas perguntas! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijo!_

_**Suellen: **__Hauhauahua! Muito obrigada! *-*_

_**adri yuki: **__Espero que tenha gostado do host! Mas o melhor da fic é zoar o Miro, heh... xD_

_**LadyArawn: **__Nãããão, o Miro nããããão! T-T *Corre e troca pelo Kardia.* Ninguém vai perceber! i.i Bem... Espero que tenha gostado. xD Beijo, querida!_

_**Bella26: **__Obrigada. Realmente, amei zoar o Miro com o kotodama. xD Waaaa, eu amei sua pergunta! *-------* Obrigada, querida! O Kamus mandou outro beijo! xD Abraço!_

_**Lúcia: **__Heh... Desculpe a demora! Espero que goste desse. ^^''_

**~ Mahorin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu seria uma serva intima do Saga como Grande Mestre. 8D *Apanha all.*

**Título: **Jogo de Perguntas.

**Anime: **Saint Seiya.

**Gênero: **Humor.

* * *

Inicio de capítulo. Todos os mortos ressuscitaram, todos os sumidos voltaram.

**Maho: **Oláaa queridas!

**Platéia masculina: **Cahan.

**Maho: **E queridos! 8D Obrigada pelas perguntas e reviews! Eu não sei se me divirto mais escrevendo a fic ou lendo os comentários. xD

**Miro: **Escrevendo vírgula... Você nos tortura, isso sim!

**Maho: **Yeah! E ainda saio ganhando! Encontro com Takashi-san, HOHOHO. – Saltitando.

**Miro:** Maldita. ¬¬

**Maho: **Então vamos começar logo! Estou empolgada agora! 8D

**

* * *

Jogo de Perguntas rápidas com Saga – Por Aneko.**

**Gardenal ou Antidepressivo?**

**Saga: **Quê? Zeus... Antidepressivo. Ò.Ó

**Pinky ou Cérebro?**

**Saga: **Cérebro, lógico... Meu ídolo!

**Athena ou Jesus?**

**Saga: **Jesus. u.u – Apanha da vaca roxa... Digo, da deusa roxa... Ah, vocês entenderam.

**Um país para dominar?**

**Saga: **País? O mundo inteiro mesmo!

**Um país para destruir?**

**Saga: **Os EUA! Aqueles malditos...

**Cabelo azul, preto ou loiro?**

**Saga: **Azul. Muito mais Power.

**Miro ou Kamus?**

**Saga: **Kamus, que não é tão chato quanto o Inseto... – Apanha do Inseto. – Se bem que o Inseto era um bom pau mandado... – Apanha muito do Inseto.

**Mu ou Shaka?**

**Saga: **Shaka. Causou muito menos problemas. ¬¬ – Mu abre um sorrisão na platéia.

**Aioros ou Kanon?**

**Saga: **Putz... Difícil... Vai o Aioros, que pelo menos morreu e me deixou em paz.

**E para par yaoi? 8D**

**Saga: **... Galaxian Explosion... – Aneko sumindo na velocidade da luz.

**

* * *

Pergunta: O que aconteceria se aparecesse apenas um Death Note no Santuário... Discutiam ou utilizavam à vez? - Por Rajani Devi Lakshmi.**

**Maho: **Há! Já imagino a briga! *-*

**Todos: **Ela vai nos ferrar...

**Maho: **Imagina! – Tomando o Death Note que o Ikki usou no capítulo passado.

**Ikki: **Hey!

**Maho: **Esse é o único Death Note original aqui, traficado por Urahara Kisuke! Eu tenho que tomar cuidado extra com ele... Acho que se eu disser que não gosto de Death Note vou apanhar... Opa...

**Fãs: **Ah é?

**Maho: **Q-Quer dizer... O caderninho é legal... :DD' – Tensa. Sai correndo, com as fãs atrás, deixando o Death Note nas mãos da Saori.

**Saori: **Ok... Vamos para o palco.

**Palco: Salão do Grande Mestre.**

Saori, Shion, Kanon, os Dourados e Bronzeados estavam lá.

**Saori: **Atenção! Tenho em minha mão. – Ergue o Death Note e balança, como se os outros não enxergassem. – Uma arma poderosíssima...

**Shun: **Por quê? o.o Como funciona?

**Saori: **Assim. – Escrevendo e falando: - Shun de Andrômeda... Engasgado...

Em um tempinho, o Shun morre engasgado.

**Todos: **Legal! 8D

**Ikki: **Ah... Meu radar de super-irmão está silencioso... Então por que protestar?

**Saori: **Então... Como é perigoso... Melhor ficar comigo, que sou Athena.

**Saga: **Você quer é ficar com ele só pra você não é, maldita? Ò.Ó

**Saori: **De jeito nenhum! E olha como fala comigo! – Escondendo o Death Note debaixo do vestido (pobre caderninho...).

**Todos: **¬¬

**Saori: **Voltem as suas tarefas logo... – Saindo. A maioria sai também...

**Saga: **Nunca! Vou pegar aquilo para mim! – Indo atrás.

**Shion: **Procura por isso, Saga? – Com o Death Note em mãos.

**Saga: **Shion? o.o Como? Você enfiou a mão dentro do vestido da Saori? Eca!

**Shion: **Claro que não! ¬¬ Só a peguei pelos pés com a telecinese e sacudi até cair... O enchimento caiu também... – Sorriso amarelo. – Então foi melhor apagá-la...

**Saga: **Depois eu que sou mal... o.o

**Shion: **E com isso, terei minha vingança! Ò.Ó

**Saga: **Err... Contra quem? :DD

**Shion: **Você, lógico... – Caneta em mãos... Indo escrever, quando...

**Kanon: **Aóoooooooo! – Voadora na cabeça do Shion, que desmaia.

**Saga: **Kanon! O.O Maninho, você me salvou! *-*

**Kanon: **Ah é? – Sorrisinho maldoso. Pega o Death Note. – Porque quem vai matar você sou eu!

**Saga: **Posha... O Santuário inteiro está contra mim. -.- Não mesmo! ò.ó – Os dois começam a brigar. Em dois minutos estão caídos no chão.

**Aioros, aparecendo: **Eu sabia que ia acontecer isso! – Olhar maldoso. Pega o Death Note e sai correndo. Assim, encontra Aioria e Shura.

**Aioros: **Maninho! Best friend! – Apanha. – Ok, parei. T-T Olhem o que eu encontrei! – Burro.

**Shura: **O Death Note? O.o Como?

**Aioros: **Coisa do Saga e do Kanon, heh... – Sorriso amarelo.

**Aioria: **Interessante... Shura... Sabe, às vezes eu não me importava com a morte do meu irmão...

**Shura: **Nem eu me importava de ter matado-o... Seria bom que ele morresse de novo, neah?

**Aioria: **Ahan...

**Aioros: **N-Não f-fariam isso, f-fariam? Q.Q

**Aioria & Shura: **Ahaan!

**Aioros: **Nããããããão!

Aioros volta a servir chá pro Radamanthys depois disso...

**Shura: **Bem melhor assim. – Pega o Death Note.

**Aioria: **Acho que agora é a nossa vez de brigar, não é? ê.e

**Shura: **Pra quê? Eu tenho um Death Note! – Escreve o nome do Aioria lá, que cai morto. – HOHO! Ò.Ó – Esperto.

**Afrodite: **Shurinha! – Aparecendo.

**Shura: **Oi Dite! – Escondendo o Death Note.

**Afrodite: **O Aioria acabou de morrer ou foi impressão minha? Ahhh! – Mudando de aparência, ficando com cabelos de medusa, olhos vermelhos e face perigosa (N/A: Caramba! O Ares o possuiu ou ele fumou? – Apanha.) – Eu sei que você está com o Death Note! Se deseja continuar vivo e inocente (o que eu duvido que você seja), ME DÁ ISSO!

**Shura: **M-Mãe... – Entrega o caderninho preto e sai correndo.

**Afrodite: **Uau, sou foda. ;D – Sai saltitando quando encontra o Death Mask.

**Death Mask: **E aí biba... – Passando tranquilamente. Quando cruza com o Afrodite, coloca o pé na frente dele, que tropeça e caí escadaria a baixo, largando o Death Note no chão. – HAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAU! EU SOU MUITO MAL! – Indo pegar o livro do chão quando congela.

**Kamus: **Isso fica comigo. u.u – Pegando o livrinho. – Ah não...

**Miro: **Kamyuuu! Olá amigo! n.n – Vindo em direção a ele.

**Kamus: **Olá, Miro... – Sai andando com Escorpião nos calcanhares. – O que quer?

**Miro: **Você sabe. – Tom malicioso.

**Kamus: **O.O

**Miro: **HAUAHUAHUA! Brincadeira!

**Kamus: **Ora seu... – Tirando o Death Note do bolso. (?)

**Miro: **OPA! – Rouba o caderno. – PERDEU! – Sai correndo.

**Kamus: **SEU TROMBADINHA! VOLTA AQUI! – Vai atrás.

Os dois correm até chegar a Virgem, onde estão Shaka, Mu, Shion, Dohko e Aldebaran. Não preciso dizer que o Caderninho entrou em ação, só deixando vivo Kamus.

**Kamus: **Maldito Escorpião... ¬¬ Era só o que me faltava, tentar roubar meu livro... EPA, CADÊ O DEATH NOTE?

**Hyoga: **Desculpe, Meeeestre! – Escrevendo algo no caderno e correndo enquanto isso.

**Kamus:** Maldito... Até sei porque está correndo. ¬¬ - Morre.

**Hyoga: **Heh... Vez dos Cavaleiros de Bronze! Acho que vou me aproveitar do Ikki, hehe...

**Ikki: **Aproveitar, Cisne? Em que sentido? -.-

**Hyoga: **SANTA MAMÃE! Que susto! De onde você veio? O.O

**Ikki: **Eu estava aqui o tempo inteiro... Você que resmunga muito alto. ¬¬

**Hyoga: **Seja como for, eu tenho o Death Note! Vem pra cima de mim se você é homem!

Cisne morreu por burrice, já que um dia provocou um ser chamado de Fênix...

**Ikki: **Aquele marreco maldito... ¬¬ Mas eu não posso deixar lixo no chão, não é. o.o – Vendo o caderno preto e indo pega-lo, quando... PIPIPIPIPI. – Shit! O Shun já voltou à vida? -.-' – Vai embora, deixando o caderno no chão.

**Shiryu, saindo do esconderijo: **Heh... Minha vez... Pera... – Cego. – Cadê o Death Note? – Tropeça nele e cai de cabeça.

Horas depois...

**Seiya: **Nossa... O Santuário ta tão quieto... Todo mundo dormindo no chão. o.o AH! Um caderninho preto! Legal, vou usar de diário! *---*

Humanidade: Fim.

**De volta...**

**Maho: **Uau. o.o' Que bom que já devolvi a mercadoria pro Urahara... Estava estragada. O.o'

**Miro: **Uau mesmo! Mas por que estragada?

**Maho: **Eu pedi um Shinigami tatuado! Veio outro mega feio! ¬¬ - Apanha.

**Saori: **Que bom que não temos um Death Note aqui... Ia ser um problema!

**Todos: **Realmente! – Olhares nada indiscretos para o Seiya.

**Seiya: **Querido diário... – Escrevendo em um caderninho preto. – Hoje eu vi a... Saori se escreve como? S? Ok... A Saori, o Saga, o Aioros e o Shion dançando macarena com o Miro...

**Todos: **NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! Ô.Ó – Todos caem em cima do Seiya.

**Aldebaran: **MONTIIIIIIIIIIINHO! – Pula por ultimo.

**Resultado: **Todos amassados, e no fim... Era apenas um simples caderninho preto.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria o Santuário se em vez de o Saga e o Kanon forem gêmeos, fossem trigêmeos e o outro gêmeo fosse uma rapariga? - Por Rajani Devi Lakshmi.**

**Saga: **Ótimo... Já tenho que aguentar um encosto, imagina dois... – Apanha.

**Kanon: **¬¬

**Maho: **Heh... Acho que vou ressuscitar o Deuteros... Não tem outro qualificado para o papel. É, farei isso... E vou vesti-lo de mulher... *-* – Descendo umas escadinhas que foram construídas atrás do palco, em direção ao Inferno.

**Saga: **O.O Quando foi que construíram isso?

**Kanon: **No intervalo entre os capítulos. Ela disse que é mais fácil de locomover entre os cenários. u.u

Minutos depois, a autora volta, trazendo aquele moreno maravilhoso que um dia também foi Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

**Deuteros: **INAHAHAHAHAHAH! Voltei de novo.

**Saga: **Maldito! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Calma, calma! o.o Você mata ele no palco.

**Saga: **Ok... :9

**Palco: Casa de Gêmeos, que está virando republica, de tantos gêmeos.**

**Saga: **Cara... – Na mesa do café da manhã. – O barulho ontem a noite não foi nada agradável. ¬¬

**Kanon: **Não mesmo... Foda nossa irmã fazer tanto sucesso...

**Deuteros, como mulher: **Que culpa eu tenho se eles me amam... ;D

**Saga: **Com quem você estava, pelo menos?

**Deuteros: **Death Mask! ;D

**Saga: **Com tanto partido no Santuário você pega o caranguejo? Me poupe! Ò.Ó

**Death Mask: **Epa! Eu ouvi!

**Saga: **E? ¬¬

A volta ao Inferno, parte I.

**Palco: Casa de Escorpião.**

**Miro: **Por que você vem escrever a fanfic na minha casa? ¬¬

**Maho: **Porque a sua casa é a que tem a melhor vista! n.n – Já praticamente instalada no Santuário.

**Miro: **É né? ¬¬

**Deuteros: **Opa! E aí, Miro-chan!

**Miro: **Olá! ;D

**Deuteros: **Enfurnado aqui? Por que não larga essa menina e vem passear comigo? ;D

**Maho: **EPA! Ò.Ó

A volta ao Inferno, parte II.

**Palco: Salão do Grande Mestre.**

**Saori: **Bem, agora que são dois cavaleiros e uma amazona de Gêmeos, vamos dividir as tarefas... Saga e Kanon protegem a casa enquanto a Deuteros me protege aqui mesmo, no templo... E me dá dicas e conta fofocas... ;D

**Deuteros: **Claro!

**Saga: **Pegou meu posto de favorito! Ò.Ó VAI MORRER, MANA!

**Deuteros: **INHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A volta (definitiva) ao Inferno, parte III.

**De volta...**

**Maho: **Puxa, precisava matar ele mesmo?

**Saga: **Você que mandou. ¬¬

**Saori: **Bem que eu queria o Deuteros aqui...

**Saga: **E precisava sim! Ò.Ó A risada dele já me irrita.

**Kanon: **Não era você que adorava ela?

**Saga: **A minha é muito mais foda! MWAUWUAUWAUWAU! Não acham?

**Todos: **Err...

**Saga: **Se alguém responder essa pergunta retórica, eu mato.

Cri cri.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Saga, é verdade que você é mestre do Sméagol (The Lord of the Rings)? 8D - Por Aneko.**

**Todos: **HAUAHAUHAUAHAU!

**Saga: **Q-Quem? ¬¬

**Maho: **O Gollum. ._.

**Saga: **Err... Err...

**Maho: **Sim, ele foi.

**Saga: **NÃO FUI NÃO!

**Maho: **Então responda! Ò.Ó

**Saga: **Err... Um dia eu viajava por aí quando encontrei essa criatura... Apeguei-me a ela!

**Todos: **O.O

**Saga: **Sim, eu senti que nela residia um mal tão grande quanto o meu!

**Todos: **-.-

**Saga: **E... Heh... Ela ficou bem impressionada com minha conversa com o Ares...

**Flashback:**

**Saga: **Que criatura...

**Ares: **MARAVILHOSA!

**Saga: **Não... Não...

**Ares: **Lembra muito a mim quando jovem!

**Sméagol: **Meeu preciossssso messsstre! – Olhos brilhando.

**Ares: **Meu orgulho! *-*

**Fim do Flashback.**

**Todos: **-.-

**Saga: **E foi isso... Depois ensinei a ele todas as maldades que ssssei!

**Todos: **o.o

**Kanon: **Descobrimos quem foi o culpado pela loucura do Sméagol. Pobre anel, pagou o pato.

**Saga: **Não, aquela coisa inútil nunca seria párea para os meus ensinamentos...

A vingança do Anel e da Terra Média: Parte I.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Aioria, como foi participar das Crônicas de Nárnia, como Aslam? 8D - Por Aneko.**

**Todos: **o.o'

**Aioria: **Ah, foi ótimo! Eu fui quem mais ownou no filme inteiro, o cachê foi ótimo e até a cena com a Feiticeira Branca me matando foi boa, hehe.

**Todos: **ê.e

**Maho: **É verdade que você contracenou com o Byakuya, de Bleach? 8D

**Aioria: **Ahan! Ele controlava as árvores para mandar recados, mas não apareceu muito. Ficava só nos bastidores, com aquela pose de menino mimado...

**Todos: **Olha quem fala. ¬¬ - Levam choque.

**Aioria: **E a Susana era muito gost... – Vê o olhar da Marin. – Gente boa, heh... – Sorriso amarelo.

**Aioria = Leão. Risque leão e escreva: Cachorrinho.**

**

* * *

Pergunta: Desculpa pelo sorvete Frô, eu adoro doces T_T, quer alguma coisa no lugar? Ah, e qual tipo de restaurante você gosta então? ^^ - Por Takamiya.**

**Afrodite: **Ah, eu também! Ando muito emotiva – Bate no Death Mask antes que este faça alguma piada. – E está sendo difícil ficar sem comer doces! Mas não posso, não posso, engorda!

**Todos: **-.-

**Afrodite: **Ah, o que você me oferece? ;D

**Death Mask: **Controle-se, Afrodite. Ò.Ó

**Afrodite: **Ah Maskinha, também quero me divertir! Eu adoro um restaurante italiano, igual o nosso italiano aqui! ;D

**Death Mask: **Obrigado. ¬¬

**Afrodite: **E a comida também tem que ser ótima!

**Death Mask: **TAMBÉM?

**Afrodite: **Estou lhe elogiando, não reclame...

**Death Mask: **Elogiando O QUE? O.O

**Afrodite: **Oras, s... – Leva uma cadeirada voadora vinda da platéia e tacada por ninguém menos que o Death Mask.

**Death Mask: **Não fale do que não sabe! ¬¬

**Maho: **Parece que ele sabe. – Desvia da cadeira, mas é acertada pelo Shura que veio voando na cadeira. – Ay, você é pesado, hein. x.x

**Shura: **¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como você Sísifo conseguiu dar um Athena Exclamation poderoso sendo que você estava todo detonado com a luta do Aiacos, sem a visão e SEM CORAÇÃO?! O_o - Por Takamiya.**

**Maho: **Shion, explique-nos, por favor? \o

**Shion: **Claro. Bem... Deuteros estava pegando um bronzeado, Dohko estava pra lá de Bagdá e só havia sobrado eu e o Regulus, já que o Sísifo estava em pedaços no chão... Mas precisávamos dele! Eu e o Regulus então demos um tratamento de choque, uma macumbinha e usamos telecinese...

**Todos: **O.O

**Shion: **Batemos um pouquinho mais... Heh... Quando ele "baixou" para nos ajudar.

**Maho: **Ou seja, foi na base da tortura?

**Shion: **Pode se dizer que sim. ;D

**Dohko: **Tsc... Eu não esperava isso de você. u.u – Leva estrelinhas na cara. – Ay!

**Shion: **¬¬ No fim, ele saiu reclamando de lá igual uma velha...

**Death Mask: **Igual vocês? – Morre.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Segunda do Sísifo again, tipo, você gostava da Sasha de que forma? Têm uns hints meios suspeitos entre vocês dois. - Por Takamiya.**

**Maho: **Ah, vou descer, aí respondemos isso! – Descendo as escadas que levam ao Inferno.

Lá...

**Sísifo: **EU NÃO SOU UM TARADO PEDOFILO, JURO! TT-TT

**Maho & Cavaleiros antigos: **O.O C-Calma...

**Sísifo: **E-Eu me sentia na obrigação de cuidar dela! E-Ela era como uma irmãzinha ou uma filhinha pra mim! i.i

**Maho: **Você tem sorte da Athena da sua época ser tão legal! HÁ! A Saori não está aqui para me ouvir, posso falar dela a vontade! – O báculo voa na cabeça da Maho. – SUA ********! Ò.Ó

**Sísifo: **É, ela era tão legal, tão madura para uma criança! *-*

**Todos: **ê.e

**Sísifo: **Minha admiração por ela é muito grande, não só porque era Athena. ^^

**Maho: **É, o Sísifo gostava da Sasha.

**Sísifo: **NÃO! NÃO ASSIM! TToTT Eu não sou um taraaaado! – Gritos que davam para ouvir do mundo dos vivos.

**Sasha, aparecendo: **Não se preocupe, Sísifo! Eu também lhe admiro muito, meu amigo. – Aura muuuito boa, frisando bem essas palavras.

**Sísifo: **Ahh... Que bom! – Chorando de emoção.

**Maho: **Wa, Sasha! Não quer trocar de lugar com o Saori? Por favor? *--*

**Sasha: **Não posso, tenho que cuidar dos meus meninos. n.n

**Maho: **Ah. :~ A vaca só cuida de um, ou tenta, porque não consegue, heh...

A volta do báculo: Parte I.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Autora: Se desse pra fazer crossover de CDZ com qual mangá/game/livro/etc você gostaria de fazer? Palco plz :D - Por Takamiya.**

**Maho, depois de ter fugido o inferno inteiro de um báculo: **WAAA! Claymore! *-*

**Miro: **Vai nos por no meio de mulheres loiras e que lutam? Não creio! O.O

**Maho: **Sim, vou. Mas só porque estou viciada em Claymore. T-T

**Miro: **Heh...

**Maho: **Não pense besteiras, Escorpião! Vou controlar tudinho! Ò.Ó Elas estão vindo da ilha fim de mundo que moram e vamos direto para o palco.

Aparecem a Clare, Miria, Galatea, Deneve e Helen, com o pirralho, digo, o crescido Raki a tira colo.

**Todos: **Loiras. *o*

**Maho: **Ruivo! – Leva um tapa. – Vocês podem falar e eu não? ¬¬

**Miro: **Sabia que ia ter algo com isso...

**Maho: **Yeh! PALCO!

**Palco: Santuário.**

**Helen: **Lugar estranho, será que tem maçãs?

**Deneve: **Você só pensa em maçãs? e.e

**Helen: **Não, aceito bebida também.

**Shura: **Opa! Bebida é com a gente! – Trazendo cervejas.

**Death Mask: **E aí, loirinhas. Vocês lutam mesmo? Não são burras?

**Clare: **Posso provar que não. – Com a Claymore na nuca do Death Mask.

**Aioria: **Uau! o.o Vocês por acaso são irmãs do Shaka?  
**Shaka: **Oi? ¬¬

**Galatea: **Quem sabe, hehe... – A cega que enxerga tudo.

**Afrodite: **Uau! Que cabelo lindo, menina! – Pegando o cabelo da Galatea.

**Galatea: **Obrigada. ;D

**Miro: **Olha, seu nome combina mesmo com o meu!

**Miria: **Hmm, é né? – Totalmente desinteressada.

**Miro: **O.O – Canto escuro.

**Maho: **Bem feito...

**Kamus: **Vocês lutam só com espadas? Possuem algum poder?

**Miria: **Depende. Cada uma de nós tem uma técnica. Eu, por exemplo. Sou conhecida com A Fantasma. – Se locomove na velocidade da luz, deixando corpos ilusórios por onde passa.

**Aldebaran: **Uau! Conseguimos nos mover na velocidade da luz, mas não deixando corpos ilusórios! Legal!

**Helen: **Você consegue se mover na velocidade da luz, grandão? ;D

**Aldebaran: **Claro! ¬¬

**Saga: **E você, cega?

**Galatea: **Posso ser cega, mas vejo e sinto tudo. Sinto que vocês são 15... Sendo 14 cavaleiros e uma garota... Hmm... E você é muito forte, e está maliciosamente animado com essa visita.

**Todos: **Hauahuahauha!

**Saga: **Ora... ¬¬

**Galatea: **E... Me ataque. n.n

**Saga: **Oi?

**Galatea: **Me ataque!

**Saga: **Vai acabar se machucando... Mas veremos o que tem na manga. – Desfere um soco contra Galatea, indo acertar em cheio, mas na ultima hora o soco passa longe. – Como? O.O

**Galatea: **Eu sinto sua energia e posso controlá-la!

**Shion: **Ora...

**Mu: **Uau! Então é tipo telecinese?

**Galatea: **Bem, pode se dizer que sim... Meu titulo é "Olho de Deus".

**Mu: **E o Shaka é a pessoa mais próxima de Deus...

**Shaka: **Eu tenho certeza que não tenho uma irmã perdida... û.u

**Helen: **Bem! Nos três não temos títulos como essas duas, mas também temos poderes! Olhem o meu! – Estica o braço, torce ele e pula, rodando-o, fazendo um buraco no rochedo mais próximo.

**Todos: **Uau! o.o

**Death Mask: **Você é toda elástica? O.O

**Helen: **Não, só estico meus braços e pernas. ;D

**Death Mask: **Ah, que pena.

**Afrodite: **No que você pensou? O.O

**Death Mask: **Aumentar o tamanho do pei... – Leva um tapa de um braço esticado.

**Deneve: **Hey, moreno.

**Dohko: **Hmm? Eu?

**Deneve: **Sim. Mande-me a espada de sua armadura.

**Dohko: **Ta... o.o – Manda.

**Deneve: **Valeu. – Pega a espada e enfia ela no próprio ombro.

**Todos: **HEY! O.O

**Deneve: **Acalmem-se... Heh... – Tira a espada, se concentra e... Em dez segundos, o machucado já está curado.

**Aioria: **Regeneração! Legal!

**Deneve: **Também sei lutar com duas espadas. Fora isso, sou a que tenho a técnica mais simples.

**Kamus: **E mais útil...

**Clare: **Preciso que alguém me ataque.

**Miro: **Claro! AGULHA ESCARLATE!

**Clare: **Obrigada. – E faz o que a gansa do Hyoga devia ter feito: Desvia.

**Miro: **Uau! Como? O.O

**Clare: **Eu sinto a concentração da sua energia para desviar. u.u E... – Tira um pedaço da Claymore da bainha. Tudo ao redor do Miro se corta, menos ele.

**Miro: **Vi minha vida passando aqui, sério. o.o

**Kanon: **E o pirralho?

**Raki: **Pirralho não! Eu cresci! T-T Eu não tenho poderes legais, só sei lutar com espada...

**Maho: **Com certeza você tem alguma coisa, a Priscilla nunca lhe comeu! O.o

**Todos: **COMO?

**Miria: **Comeu no sentido de comer a carne...

**Todos: **Ah... Eca!

**Maho: **E o que você ainda faz com ela, hein? ê.e Pegue logo a Clare! Ò.Ó

**Raki & Clare: **O.O – Vermelhos.

**Maho: **E Clare... Estou fazendo cosplay de você. Dá sua armadura antiga para mim? *-*

**Clare: **Anh... Claro. o.o'

**Maho: **E a Claymore? *--*

**Clare: **Não, a espada não... o.o

**Maho: **Por favor? T-T – Avançando.

**Raki: **H-Hey!

**Clare: **o.o' Não posso matar humanos... – Corre.

**Maho: **Por favor! ToT~ - Corre atrás.

**Raki: **Hey! – Corre.

**Shura: **._. Então, que tal bebermos?

**Helen: **Feito! Deneve, venha!

**Deneve: **Ok...

**Death Mask: **Opa, eu vou junto!

**Shion: **Por que não nos mostram mais de sua técnica?

**Shura: **Sim! Minha Excalibur não é tão legal assim!

**Saga: **Eu vou junto... ;D

**Miria: **Hmm...

**Galatea: **Ok...

**Miro: **Malditos... Se deram bem... ¬¬

Ou não. Os que viram os corpos amaldiçoados das Claymores... Se arrependeram amargamente.

**De volta...**

**Death Mask: **Maldita! Você fez isso por quer, não é? ¬¬

**Maho: **Hauhauahuah! Não! Não sabia que vocês iam cortejá-las...

**Shura: **Ah não... – Irônicos.

**Saga: **Nunca mais quero ver uma meio-humana e meio-demônio na minha frente...

**Miro: **Bem feito, seus tarados! – Leva um tiro.

**Saga, Shura & Death Mask: **Olha quem fala... ¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: Gostaria que alguns dos cavaleiros encenassem alguma música do Vocaloid, tipo "Yami no Ou" do Kaito, só pra ver algum pat... Ahem, algum infeliz se ferrar :D - Por Takamiya.**

**Death Mask: **E de novo, vamos nos ferrar...

**Maho: **Magina! *-* Vamos ter um momento song-fic SEM NOÇÃO, já que eu não entendi nada da música – Leva tomate na cara. – Palco, logo! – Empolgou.

**Palco: Vários cenários.**

**Yami no Ou – Kaito.**

_Saa hizamazuka gaiil_

_Sumimasen_

Saga e Kanon aparecem vestidos de vampiro, diante de um Aioros abobado. Nesse susto, Aioros empurra os dois, que capotam palco a baixo.

_Mukasi mukasi aru tokoroni_

_Eiga wo kiuameta oukoku no_

_Yami no yoni kunrin suru wa_

_Aoki kami wo sita kyuuketsuki_

_Siroku utsukusiki nodo motome_

Miro, de vampiro, preparava-se para morder o pescoço de uma jovem, encenada por essa autora (que não é boba nem nada). De repente, leva um tapão dela.

_Koyoi yami ni odori mashou_

_Akaku uruwasiki chi ni uete_

_Surudoki kibawa dazo nerau_

Em um momento bebum, Shura e Death Mask se enchiam de vinho, enquanto rebolavam para a platéia. Afrodite e Misty iam à loucura...

_Tetsubun tarinaku natta hiwa_

_Sokono kanojyo wo nanpa simasu_

_Binta de haritaosareta hiwa_

_Sugo sugo kaerimasu_

Seiya, em um momento Tamaki (Ouran), corria atrás da Marin... Aioria surge do nada e manda um Relâmpago de Plasma bem na boca do estomago do Pocotó.

_Chi ga hoshii_

_Yami no ou yuugani mau_

_Azayaka na chiwo motome_

_Mawari no chiisana koumori wa_

_Zen zen kyouryoku site kurenai_

Miro dançava feliz, com um copo de vinho em mãos, mas de alegre que é, deixa-o cair. Consequência: Chorando no canto emo pelo vinho derramado. Shaka e Kamus, vestindo capas, aparecem para consolá-lo, apenas com tapinhas nas costas. Grande consolo!

_Aoki hotomino yume miru wa_

_Taiyou no niau himegimi de_

_Egao ga suteki to ui uwasa_

_Koyoi omenni kakarimasyou ka_

Ainda no canto emo, Miro se tranca em um caixão. Mas a mula se trancou e perdeu a chave. Resultado: Tiveram que chamar o carpinteiro. Depois disso, Miro sai meio branco, sem ar do caixão, saltitando tonto.

_Tsukinii ureu sono misugata_

_Masashiku seijin to yobubeki_

_Kinkino koini namida otsu_

_Kami yodokomade su nandesu_

_Totsuzen hinketsu memai gasi_

_Kyouwa akirame te kaeri masu_

_Rojini mitsuketa harigami niwa_

"_Hensitsu sya ni chuui"_

_Henna kao_

Seiya espiava Marin, em sua vez emo, e chorava pelo seu amor proibido. Saori, que não gostou nada da história, resolveu se mexer. De repente, Seiya é acertado por um báculo voador.

**Seiya: **Mi dê sua força Pegasu!1 – Desmaia.

_Yami no ou utsuroni mau_

_Kuruoshii aiwo shiru_

_Totemo utsukusii kami nanoni_

_Kurayami dewa amari iminai_

Saga olhava de um jeito abobado para a platéia, até babando. Quando Kanon passa e dá um pedala nele. Resultado: Tom & Jerry.

_Konya kosowa to shinobi komu_

_Dorobou tool wa fuhitsuyou_

_Hikou mo kirika mo omakase are_

_Kyuukatsuki wo namerunjya nai_

Shun, voando de asa delta, procurava pela casa do Ikki. Achando-a e descendo com um capote, acaba entrando na casa, quando...

**Shun: **Cachorrinhos bonzinhos... Bonzi... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Corre, com vários cachorros nada bonzinhos atrás.

_Tengai tsukino bed no naka_

_Yokotawaru kimimo utsukushii_

_Himeyo omukaezo tsukimasita_

_Saa, sono kaowo yoku misete okure_

_Tsuini anataga mezameta toki_

_Senritsu ga wagamiwo osou_

_Arewa itsuno koto dattakana_

_Oreta haga natsukasii_

_Kono, chikan_

_Yami no ou dohade ni chiru_

_Kyoufu wo meni yadosite_

_Mondou muyou de nagurare te_

_Nigeru himamo naku kizetsu suru_

Saga, possuído por Ares, espiava Athena dormindo. Trazia consigo uma Claymore que roubara, muito maior e eficiente que uma adaga. De repente, Saori acorda.

Infeliz foi a ideia de a Saori aprender luta. Saga é estapeado, tem seu cabelo puxado, cortado, é arranhado, uma legião de cavaleiros inúteis pula em cima dele, dão gardenal, antidepressivo, e calmante para Saga, que apaga.

_Mukasi mukasi aru tokoroni_

_Eiga wo kiwameta oukoku no_

_Yami no yoni kunrin siteta_

_Aoki kamiwo sita kyuuketsuki_

_Choueki kikan wa yaku sannen_

_Detekuru gohan wa pan bakari_

_Aio hitomi no yami no ou wa_

_Nanto hitori samishiku yakin_

Resultado: Saga é preso. (Curto e grosso. O.o')

_Tsuini karada mo yasehosotte_

_Toutou rouyani taorefusu_

_Kawaita kuchibiru ga tsumugu wa_

_Usuku kayowaki koe_

_Chiga hoshii._

_Yami no ou shizukani chiruHakanaku shiroi shizuku_

_Nokoru rouya wa monukeno kara_

_Kiri ka dekiru wasure tetayo_

A prisão fica lotada depois disso. Kanon foi confundido com Saga e preso também, Shura e Death Mask foram pegos dirigindo bêbados. Miro foi pego em flagra cometendo abusos, Seiya e Aioria brigando. Shaka e Kamus foram presos com um diploma de falsos psicólogos, Aioros por agressão e Saori por abuso domestico. Até Shun e Ikki foram parar lá. Shun, por invasão de domicilio e Ikki por roubar os cachorros da vizinhança.

**De volta...**

**Maho: **Wa! Bem mais calmo assim!

**Afrodite: **Não vai fazer nada para tirá-los de lá?

**Maho: **Pra que tanta pressa? ;D Curta o descanso!

Quando os presos foram soltos... Não queriam saber o que aconteceu com a autora.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como sou uma pseudo-Otaku gostaria de ver eles fazendo cosplays, seria muito dose HOHOHO *o* - Por Takamiya.**

**Maho: **Waaa! – Isso vai ser bom. *---*

**Aioros: **Yeeh! Vou pegar os meus!

**Maho: **Heh... Eu sei direitinho quais vocês vão fazer! *--*

**Death Mask: **Você não vai nos por vestido de personagens yaois, vai? ê.e

**Maho: **Não todos! – Apanha. – Calma, Mask. O seu não é tão ruim! Paaalco!

**Palco: Apenas o palco. ._.**

**Maho: **Então! Chamaremos os Dourados e Bronzeados por duplas ou sozinhos. – Vestida de Luppi (Bleach). – Os primeiros são Shaka e Mu!

Os dois entram. Mu estava de Shindou Shuichi (Gravitation), com uma peruca curta e cabelos meio rosados. Usava uma bermuda preta, com botas da mesma cor e um top, com uma jaqueta amarela por cima. Shaka vestia-se de Yuki Eiri (Também de Gravi), com uma peruca loira mais curta e usava um terno preto.

**Shaka: **Hm... Roupa confortável...

**Mu: **Fale por si mesmo... – Envergonhado, tampando a barriga com a jaqueta.

**Maho: **Não querem encenar um pouco para a gente? *-*

**Mu: **Não sabemos como é o anime... Pode nos falar um pouco?

**Maho: **Claro! Shuichi é um garoto que tenta fazer sua banda ficar famosa e Eiri é um escritor. E o mangá é... Bem... Yaoi...

**Mu & Shaka: **O.O – Maho explode.

**Shaka: **¬¬ Vou tirar essa roupa...

**Mu: **Vou junto... ¬¬ - Fãs indo atrás. – Não em publico!

**Fãs: **Ah. T-T

**Maho: **Obrigada, meninos! X.X Os próximos são Aldebaran, Shiryu e Ikki.

**Ikki: **Nosso anime não é yaoi, é? ¬¬ - Seus cabelos estavam castanhos e vestia uma rouba branca, com uma jaqueta, do Aizen (Bleach).

**Maho: **N-Não. *o*

**Shiryu: **Hmm... – Vestido de Byakuya (Bleach), com uma capa branca e uma roupa preta por baixo.

**Aldebaran: **E como é esse anime? – Estava de Komamura (Bleach), com a roupa idêntica ao Shiryu, mas acrescido de um balde (?) na cabeça. – Zeus, que calor!

**Maho: **Bem... Basicamente, o Ikki é o grande vilão e vocês são os bonzinhos.

**Shiryu: **Temos que matá-lo, né? ;D

**Maho: **É. ._.

**Aldebaran & Shiryu: **Gostei. (6)

**Ikki: **Eu não! O.O – Sai correndo.

**Aldebaran & Shiryu: **Hehehehe... – Vão atrás.

**Maho: **Quanto carinho. o.o Saga e Kanon, próximos!

Os gêmeos entram, vestindo um uniforme escolar azul, com uma calça preta e... Cabelos ruivos e curtos!

**Saga & Kanon, olhando-se: **Hmm... Gostei...

**Maho: **Eu também! Fiquei em dúvida se colocava vocês de Hikaru & Kaoru (Ouran) ou Fred & George (Harry Potter), mas é tudo a mesma coisa. XD

**Saga & Kanon: **E quem somos afinal?

**Maho: **Hikaru & Kaoru, os gêmeos demônios de Ouran!

**Saga & Kanon: **Demônios, é? – Dão sorrisos demoníacos iguais e saem por aí igual diabretes.

Destruição do Santuário: Parte 1.

**Maho: **Legal... Incorporaram bem os personagens. o.o

O palco cai.

**Maho: **Calma aí... Ò.Ó

Tortura dos Gêmeos: Parte 1, 2 e 3.

**Maho: **Prontinho! Death Mask!

Uma nuvenzinha de fumaça aparece e Death Mask sai dela, tossindo.

**Death Mask: **COF, COF! Caramba, que péssima entrada... ¬¬ - Seus cabelos estavam brancos, e o rosto escondido por uma máscara e uma bandana de Konoha. Usava um colete verde e roupas azul-escuras. – Mas fiquei muito bom de Kakashi. ;D

**Maho: **Já viu Naruto? o.o

**Death Mask: **Ahan! Vou até tentar brincar com os cachorrinhos... – Trazendo vários cachorros.

**Maho: **H-Hey... Esses aí não eram os cachorros que o Ikki roubou? O.O

**Death Mask: **Quê? O.O Opa... Cachorros bonzinhos... AAAAAAAH! – Corre, com vários cachorros nada bonzinhos atrás.

**Maho: **Então ta... o.o Aioria!

**Aioria: **PIKA! – Aioria aparece vestido de Pikachu gigante.

**Maho: **O.O

**Todos: **HUAUAHUAHAUHUA!

**Aioria: **Pika, pika, Pikachu! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Desculpe, não entendi.

**Aioria: **Pi, pi, pi, pika, piiiikachu!

**Maho: **Ah! Entendi! XD SEIYA! Entra aí!

**Seiya: **PUUUUUUUUUUUU! OH YEH! – Vestido de Mokona branco gigante.

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUAHUA!

**Saori: **Ah, vai... Ele está até fofo... ._.

**Seiya: **MOKONA, PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – Pula na cabeça do Aioros.

**Aioros: **Ahhh! Sai pra lá!

**Aioria: **PI PI PIKACHU! – Pula atrás.

**Aioros: **AHH, DOIS NÃO! X.X

**Seiya: **PUUUUUUUU!

**Aioria: **PIIIIIKAAAA!

Aioros sai pulando por aí, fugindo das duas mascotes que arranjara.

**Maho: **Coitado. o.o' Dohko! \o

Dohko entra, na versão repolho roxo, vestido de Mestre Yoda.

**Todos: **HAHAUAHAUAHAUHAUAHUA!

**Maho: **Caramba! O.O Foi o cosplay mais parecido que já vi!

**Dohko: **Obrigado! :D Que a força esteja com você. \o

**Maho: **Valeu... *-*

**Dohko: **Cadê o Shiryu? Quero falar isso pra ele também... OI SHION! Que a força esteja com você. \o

**Maho: **Esse velho é caduco, sério. o.o'

**Dohko: **Que a força esteja com você. 8D

**Maho: **Ta, só não lhe chuto daqui porque você é idoso e não posso fazer isso sem o seu estatuto me processando...

**Shura: **Idoso? Esse aí está mais pra múmia... – Apanha.

**Dohko: **Eu saio... Eu saio... Mas que a força esteja com você. 8D – Some antes que apanhasse.

**Maho: **Bem... Miro!

**Miro: **Opa! 8D – Aparece vestido de Chrno, versão demônio adulto (Chrno Crusade), usando uma roupa estranha, com armaduras nos braços e sem camisa. – Cara, fiquei ótimo assim. ;D – Arrumando os chifres.

**Maho: **É, chifrudo. O.o' – Apanha. – Mas está ótimo sem camisa... ;9

**Miro: **Hunf! Obrigado...

**Maho: **Uma pena que o amor do Chrno já morreu... E ele também.

**Miro: **Obrigado pelo spoiler e por me matar. ¬¬ - Descendo do palco.

**Maho: **Ok... Aioros e Shura!

Aioros, que voltou inteiro, e Shura sobem ao palco. Aioros de Sanada Yukimura e Shura de Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara).

**Aioros: **Adorei essa roupa!

**Shura: **Essa não é tão mal... Tirando o tapa-olho. x.o

**Maho:** Wa! Estão ótimos mesmo! Não querem uma lutinha para descontrair?

**Shura:** Claro! – Jogando as 3209730 no chão. – Não preciso disso, tenho a Excalubir!

**Aioros: **E eu... AHH, EU NÃO SEI LUTAR COM LANÇA! Q.Q

**Shura: **HAUHAUAHU! Se vira! EXCALIBUR!

**Aioros: **De novo nãããããao! – Corre.

**Shura: **HUAAHUAHUAHU! – Corre atrás.

**Maho: **Isso é um exemplo de amizade. o.o Hmm... Kamus!

Kamus estava ruivo, usando um chapéu preto e uma máscara branca que tapava meio rosto. Usava um uniforme preto com detalhes dourados. O General Marian Cross (-Man).

**Maho: **Meu Zeus! O.O Ficou bonitão assim, Kamus! o.o

**Kamus: **Obrigado... Mas essa mascara incomoda...

**Maho: **Hey Kamyu, sabia que o General Cross pega geral? 8D

**Kamus: **É? O.o  
**Maho: **Ahan! E se eu fosse você tomava cuidado com a legião de fãs suas e dele que sabem disso e estão vindo aí, esperando que você o interprete bem...

**Kamus: **Ferrou-se! – Congela o chão e sai patinando.

**Maho: **Legal! o.o' Ok... Dite!

**Afrodite: **Ahhh! – Entrando, igual um Samurai. – Zeus, as roupas de Samurais são tão confortáveis! – De Assassin, Fate/Stay Night.

**Maho: **Afrodite... o.o' Interprete! O Assassin não era assim! o.o

**Afrodite: **Não tem como! Até este assassino se curvará diante minha beleza! HOHOHO!

**Maho: **Xô, afetado. O.O

**Afrodite: **HOHOHO! – Saltitando.

**Maho: **Que entre o Hyoga... o.o

Hyoga entra, cheio de pose, igual ao Cloud, de Final Fantasy XII.

**Hyoga: **Cara... Eu fiquei muito massa. 8D

**Maho: **Ficou mesmo! Uau! o.o Tem até a peixeira!

**Hyoga: **Minha espada é legal, não é? 8D O melhor de tudo! A moto! – Descendo do palco e correndo até a moto do Cloud. – Muito foda! *-* Vou mostrar pra mamãe, depois para Freya e a Eiri! *---* - Dá partida e sai em alta velocidade.

Se a mãe do Hyoga viu a moto, ninguém sabe... Só se sabe que o gelo no meio da Sibéria quebrou e... Pensando bem, acho que a mãe do Hyoga viu sim.

**Maho: **Ok, Shun!

**Shun: **Eu adorei meu cosplay! – Entrando, com uma calça preta, blusa social branca e asinhas, varinha e coroinha. – Eu adoro Padrinhos Mágicos. Ser o Cosmo é tão legal! *----*

**Maho: **E você é tão sem-noção quanto ele. o.o

**Shun: **AH! Uma moedinha! Vou chamar ela de Ikki! Vem cá, Ikki! Ah, um gatinho! Vou chamar você de Hyoga! Vem cá, Hyoga! – Correndo atrás, esquece-se que não voa e cai palco a baixo.

**Maho: **Boa. -.-'

**Moral da pergunta: **Cosplay é Mara, mas afeta alguns.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para Saori: Não liguem o que os outros dizem não, você têm uma utilidade enorme para humanidade que ninguém reconhece!**

***Pausa dramática esperando a resposta da Saori antes de continuar***

**Saori: **Séeeerio? *-*

**Todos: **Duvido... – Apanham.

**Saori: **Tenho sim, mas vocês não reconhecem... Diga, querida, qual minha utilidade!

**Quando eu conseguir fazer um churrasco de você, lógico, preciso de alguém pra me ajudar a fazer a fogueira, eu jogo no esgoto e como rato come qualquer coisa trilhões de ratos vão morrer por intoxicação :D, menos focos de doenças no mundo YAY!!XD-Viu?Você é muito útil!XD - Por Takamiya.**

**Saori: **...

**Todos: **HAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAU!

**Saori: **Posso matar? Ò.Ò

**Maho: **Opa! Leitoras não!

**Saori: **VOU MATAR! EU MATO! EU MATO MAIS DE MIL!

**Todos: **O.O

Destruição do Santuário pelas mãos da própria dona: parte 1.

**Todos os personagens que odeiam a Saori e o Santuário: **HAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHUHAUAHU! Ò.Ó

Depois de alguns anos, quando o Santuário está reconstruído e a Saori em um hospício...

**Pergunta: Debão! Legal, você é do Ceará! Nunca fui, mas me falam que é muito bonito! Tem um lugarzinho no Santuba pra eu? - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Aldebaran: **Realmente, muito lindo! As morenas e a comida, então!

**Death Mask: **Opa, Deba... Quando você vai levar a gente lá?

**Aldebaran: **Quando todo mundo tiver dinheiro pra pagar a passagem...

**Death Mask: **Ah, deixa quieto...

**Maho: **o.o

**Aldebaran: **Claro! Minha casa é igual coração de mãe, sempre cabe mais um! ;D

**Saga:** Não queira ficar na casa do Deba... Sempre tem música tocando, forró, sertanejo, pagode...

**Aldebaran: **Yeh! Mas tem um churrasquinho e uma bebidinha legal todo domingo, uma vidinha folgada já que não é todo dia que aparece um inimigo...

**Aioria: **Mas quando aparece vem os deuses todos...

**Aldebaran: **É...

**Maho: **Resumindo, a casa do Deba é um pedaço do Brasil no Santuário. Podem vir que vocês se sentirão em casa! 8D

Aparecem legiões de fãs na casa de Touro, não pelo cavaleiro, mas sim para ficarem próximas dos OUTROS cavaleiros.

**Aldebaran: **Cara... Elas me amam. 8D

**Saga & Kanon, vizinhos pegadores mais próximos: **Pobre iludido. ;x

**

* * *

Pergunta: Ah, tá, Shaka... Mas... Tem como vermos mais cenas do Shaka quando ainda não controlava o cosmo? xD - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Shaka: **Ah não...

Olhares maldosos.

**Todos: **Hehe... (6)

**Maho: **Te...

**Shaka: **NÃO!

**Maho: **LÃO!

**Telão do Santuário.**

Shaka, 9 anos, chibi, olhinhos fechados.

**Shaka: **N-Não é justo... – Chorando. – Por que quando vamos brincar de esconde-esconde eu sempre tenho que procurar todos? TT-TT'' – Não percebe Miro se esgueirando silenciosamente atrás dele.

Em um inverno, com neve...

**Aioria: **Gente! Vamos brincar de guerra de bolas de neve? 8D

**Todos: **Vamos! \o/

**Aioria: **Ótimo! TODO MUNDO CONTRA O SHAKA!

**Shaka: **QUÊ? Û.U NÃO... EU DE NOVO NÃO... PRIMEIRO O AIORIA, POR FAVOR... Pof. – Cai de cabeça no chão por ser acertado.

**Miro: **Hauahuahauhua! Minha mira é ótima! Kamus, faz uma bola de gelo aí para mim? (666)

Acho que vocês já sabem o que aconteceu...

Shaka andando calmamente pela rua...

**Aioria, passando correndo: **PEDALA ROBINHO! – Dá um tapão na cabeça do Shaka.

**Shaka: **A-Ay! T-T'

**Miro, passando de bicicleta: **SAMBA TEVEZ! – Dá outro tapão na cabeça do Shaka.

**Shaka: **Ò.Ó – Abre os olhos e manda o Miro e o Aioria morro a baixo.

**De volta...**

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUHAU Essa ultima foi ótima!

**Miro: **Tinha que mostrar? ¬¬

**Maho: **Claro! :D

**Death Mask: **Posha! Faltou uma! Shaka, nove anos, perdido na minha casa...

**Maho: **Meu Zeus! Conta aí! o.o

**Death Mask: **Claro...

**Flashback:**

**Shaka: **Olá? Alguém aí? T-T Estou perdido... – Bate numa parede e toca nas cabeças. – AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TT-TT

**Fim do Flashback.**

**Death Mask: **Dizem que ele molhou a cama durante um mês depois daquilo! XD

**Shaka: **EPA! Não precisava lembrar isso, Death Mask! Ò.Ó – Death Mask voando.

**Shura: **Tem a vez que ele caiu no buraco que abri com a Excalibur e ninguém o ouvia gritar, heh...

**Shaka: **Chega! Quem contar mais um caso, eu abro os olhos!

**Aioros: **Ah, e teve a vez que eu... – Explode.

**Todos: **O.O Ele não faz falta mesmo... – Quanto carinho...

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se os cavaleiros se demitissem e saíssem atrás de emprego, mas precisassem de inglês, e ninguém tivesse, e eles fossem fazer um curso e a professora fosse louca e de nome Mary Help? xD *viajando legal* - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Saori, que reapareceu: **NÃO! QUEM VAI LAVAR O SANTUÁRIO ENTÃO? Ç.Ç

**Saga: **HÁ! Já era, me demito! A galera está comigo, não está? 8D

**Cavaleiros de Ouro: **Yeh!

**Maho: **E eu vou junto!

**Miro: **Ah não...

**Maho: **Vou aonde você for, Mirucho. u.u

**Miro: **¬¬

Em baixo da ponte...

**Saga: **Ok! Procuramos empregos, mas não achamos. Nem como host... Precisamos de aulas de inglês.

**Death Mask: **Como, com nossos salários miseráveis que juntamos? ¬¬

**Maho: **Conheço uma pessoa que pode ensinar! É aeromoça e sabe bem de inglês, e cobra baratinho!

**Saga: **Ah, ótimo! Vamos atrás dela...

E vão. A professora doida aceita dar uma aula.

**Mary Help: **Oi gentí, meu nome é Mêrry Helpi. Entenderam como fala? Mêrry Helpi!

**Todos: **Sim. o.o

**Mary Help: **Eu trabalho no "eroporrto", então sêi um "poco" em Inglish. Estão prontos prá aprender? 8D

**Todos: **An... Claro. o.o

**Mary Help: **Uma das coisas básicas do Inglish é cumprimentar. Digam "hellow", "rai", "godi naiguiti" e "gudi morningui". 8D

**Kamus: **Maho... Que tipo de professora você foi arrumar? ¬¬

**Maho: **Heh... – Sorriso amarelo. – Acho que ouvi a Saori me chamando. (?) – Some.

**Mary Help: **Tenderam? Facenho, não é? Seiqueédificil, e que cês não vão se entregar assim de mão beijada...

**Miro: **Não mesmo. ê.e

**Shaka: **Com licença... Vou ao banheiro. û.u

**Death Mask: **Cuidado pra não explodir nada, heh...

**Mary Help: **Cuidado pra não ficar preso... É só um XHRRRRRRRRRRRRRR e você sai todo depilado...

**Todos: **O.O

**Shaka: **Û.Û Tomara que eu não fique preso na janela...

**Mary Help: **Outro encanamento básico é "Too little too late" que é igual a: Dois litros de leite, sacaram? Ree...

**Aioros: **Ahan! *-*

**Mary Help: **Bom menino! E tem também o vossopresidentequeridobrasileiro, agradecendo ao presidente dus Estadunidenses Unidos, que se tornou até um agradecimento famoso, o "Muitchio dos tênquis, negão!"

**Aioros: **Legal! Não achou, Aioria, Saga? Epa... Cadê o pessoal? Pessoal? O.O – Vê-se sozinho na aula. – Não! T-T

**No Santuário...**

**Saga: **É, foi bom tirar o dia de folga... Valeu Athena...

**Saori: **De nada... Huhu... Meu plano funcionou! Agora eles estarão presos aqui para sempre! YEAH!

**Todos: **Como? O.O

**Saori: **Nada não, heh...

**Bônus: Seiya falando em Inglês.**

**Seiya: **Ikki, lamento informar, mas seu irmão é meio BEACH... – O Ikki voa na cabeça do Seiya. – AHH! Tem AMBITIOUS no meu cabelo! T-T Alguém BYTE nele! – Acaba apanhando. – Ay... CAN sou eu?

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se uma cigana aparecesse no Santuário antes das guerras santas e previsse que eles iam morrer usando o tarô? *ficando louca com o trabalho de Sociologia xD* - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Saga: **Viiixe... Doidas no Santuário falando isso é o que não falta.

**Mu: **Eu que o diga... Como sou morador da primeira casa, vivem aparecendo e invadindo lá...

**Fãs: **Ah é? – Vestindo de ciganas.

**Mu: **O.O Vou trancar minha casa, já volto...

**Maho: **Saori, aproveita aí e se vista de cigana, você vai encenar.

**Saori: **EU?

**Maho: **Sim, eu não quero encenar essa pra me ferrar... Opa. o.o

**Saori: **Agora eu não vou mesmo. ¬¬

**Maho: **Ah é? Seguranças! – Seguranças aparecem e levam uma Saori histeria ao palco.

**Palco: Arredores do Santuário, véspera da invasão dos Cavaleiros de Bronze.**

Death Mask, Shaka, Shura, Kamus e Afrodite passeavam por lá.

**Saori, vestida de cigana, aparecendo: **AS CARTAS DIZEM TUDO! (?) Vocês vão morrer! Ò.X – Óculos fundo de garrafa.

**Todos: **o.o

**Cigana: **VOCÊS VÃO MORRER!

**Death Mask: **Eu não acredito nisso. ê.e

**Cigana: **Pois comete um erro! Eu vejo a morte para vocês e mais uma grande pessoa...

**Afrodite: **O Aldebaran? Ai que bom, não gosto dele.

(**Deba, na platéia:** Hey! ¬¬)

**Cigana: **Não... Um grande líder, que na verdade é um grande mentiroso...

**Death Mask: **Ferrou! Peguem-na!

Shura e Kamus imobilizam a cigana.

**Shaka: **Vou exorcizá-la! Awnnnnnnnnnnnnn. – Fazendo rezas brabas com o terço.

**Cigana: **Mi dê sua força Pegasu!1 – Desmaia.

**Antes da Guerra Santa...**

Mu, Aldebaran, Aioria, Shaka e Miro enterram os Cavaleiros mortos. A autora chora horrores ao lado.

**Cigana: **Todos vocês vão morrer! Ò.Ó

**Shaka: **Da ultima vez que você disse isso eu não morri...

**Cigana: **AHHHH! O EXORCISTA!

**Shaka: **Quer dizer... Eu morri. Mas voltei.

**Cigana: **Mas agora todos morrerão! Está nas cartas! E uma grande pessoa morrerá primeiro!

**Aldebaran: **Droga! Só pode ser praga do Afrodite! Vaza, mulher... No Brasil nos não temos paciência com ciganas! Ò.Ó

**Cigana: **O.O Mi dê sua força Pegasu!1 – Some.

**De volta...**

**Death Mask: **Mas acabou que ela estava certa! ¬¬

**Shaka: **É... Meu exorcismo falhou... Os astros dela estavam certos... u.u

**Aldebaran: **No fundo foi praga dela, estou falando...

**Maho: **Se quiserem se vingar... – Aponta para Saori ainda vestida de cigana.

**Todos: **Heh...

**Saori: **O que? o.o De mim? A culpa NÃO É MIIIIIINHA... – Sai correndo da Excalibur, das agulhas, dos espíritos, das flechas, dos raios, da galáxia...

**Moral da Pergunta: **Sim, a culpa é da Saori!

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se Afrodite resolvesse visitar Athena, pra dar uma ajuda com o Seiya ou qualquer coisa assim? - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Saori, depois de apanhar: **Ahh, eu adoraria!

**Afrodite: **Ahh, isso vai ser difícil... – Leva um tiro.

**Maho: **Tipo uma missão impossível. 8D – Leva uma báculada. – Ta, palco...

**Palco: Salão do Grande Mestre.**

**Afrodite: **Com licença, Athena.

**Saori: **Afrodite, que bom que veio!

**Afrodite: **Sim, resolvi ajudá-la com o Seiya, já que afinal, você precisa...

**Saori: **Obrigada... Pela sinceridade também. ¬¬

**Afrodite: **Então querida... Primeiramente, precisa parar de ser fútil, trocar esse vestidinho e usar roupas mais comportadas, porque homens detestam mulheres fúteis. E dê um trato no seu cabelo... Lave-o, primeiramente! O.O Depois vê se dá um corte... Tire as pontas duplas! E pinte-o, porque esse roxo está por fora, não é... E pare de se insinuar para ele... Quer saber, melhor morrer e nascer de novo.

O que houve com o Cavaleiro de Peixes sincero... Ninguém sabe.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Eros resolvesse invadir o Santuba e ficar fazendo casais yaois e impossíveis por aí com suas flechas? :D - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Todos: **Ah não... O.O

**Maho: **AH SIM! EROS, COLEGA... – Ligando.

**Eros, aparecendo: **HOHO! Então, vamos lá! – Preparando o arco.

**Todos: **Nããããão!

Acerta o Seiya e o Ikki.

**Seiya: **Oi? ._.

**Ikki: **Seiya. o.o

**Seiya: **Ikkiiiiiiiii!

**Ikki: **Seiya! – Parte para cima, mas agarra em um abraço apertado.

**Saori & Shun: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O.O

**Eros: **HOHOHO! – Atira outra flecha. Essa acerta Aldebaran e Miro.

**Aldebaran: **Escorpião...

**Miro: **Ui, grandão... Será que é proporcional?

**Maho & Kamus: **O.O'' EROS! Ò.Ó

**Eros: **Que divertido! – Acerta Aioria e Aioros.

**Aioros: **Maninho... Você está tão...

**Aioria: **Sim, onii-chan? *-*

**Aioros: **Maninho... Deixe-me cuidar de você... – Aproximando, e tocando o roso do Aioria com uma mão.

**Shura: **OPA! INCESTO NÃO! Ò.Ó

**Dohko: **Que bagunça... – É acertado. – D... Death Mask... *o*

**Death Mask, também acertado: **D-Dohko, mestre... Mostre-me sua experiência...

**Afrodite: **MASKINHA! Peraí... Isso vai ser divertido... o.o

**Saga: **Zeus... o.o – Vendo Kanon indo para cima do Shaka. – Acho melhor eu resolver isso... Não gosto de carne de carneiro... BANKAI! – Autora viajando. – Digo, Explosão Galáctica!

E com o Saga liberando a Bankai, digo, a Explosão, tudo se resolve.

Menos o mistério do que houve com o deus grego Eros...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Nem só de desgraças vivem os cavaleiros dourados. Estou com vontade de dar um prêmio a eles por terem defendido a Terra tão bravamente: O que vocês fariam se eu lhes desse de presente uma viagem de um mês, com tudo pago, para o litoral nordestino do Brasil? Há uma condição: levarem a autora e essa fã que vos fala. - Por Bella.**

**Aldebaran & Maho: **BORA, BELLA! O/\O

**Saga: **Opa, convite aceito... Tchau Saori, tchau bronzeados inúteis, vamos para o Brasil! Adoro fãs assim...

**Os que ficam: **¬¬

**Os que vão: **Vamos pegar o jatinho particular da Saori emprestado! \õ

Lá...

**Shura: **Hey... Alguém sabe pilotar isso?

**Death Mask: **O Shaka sabe, heh...

**Todos: **Ótimo! – Colocando o Shaka para pilotar o jatinho.

**Shaka: **O quê? X.X Vocês são loucos? – Mas todos já estavam pulando nos bancos do avião. – Ótimo... ¬¬

Resultado: O avião cai na Ilha de Lost.

**Death Mask: **Ah, não é o litoral nordestino do Brasil, mas também é legal...

Ataque de caranguejos no Death Mask.

**Todos: **¬¬ Bem feito...

**Bella: **Meninos... Não vão entrar no mar? ;D

**Todos: **É... Ta um calor do cão... Bora...

Momento Dourados tirando as camisas e as calças, ficando somente de bermuda enquanto as duas expectadoras babam.

**Maho: **É, aqui realmente é legal, não tem mais platéia para dividir esse momento. 8D – Apanha.

**Bella: **E um belo de um momento... Meu Zeus, o quanto eles malham? *u*

**Miro: **Meninas, querem água-de-coco? 8D

**Bella & Maho: **Claro. *-*

**Maho: **Nos lá vamos dispensar água-de-coco servida pelo Miro...

**Mu, gritando: **Pessoal! Ajudem aqui! Enterrei o Aldebaran na areia e não consigo puxar ele sozinho... o.o

Alguns vão lá, resmungando, mas acabam esmagados pelo Aldebaran.

**Death Mask: **Err... Pessoal, o Afrodite entrou no mar há uns cinco minutos, e até agora não saiu... o.o

**Shura: **É um peixe, deixa ele. – Abrindo cocos com a Excalibur.

**Death Mask: **É, tem razão...

**Dohko: **Eu acho ele! 8D Querem ver? – Reverte o fluxo das ondas.

**Todos: **O.O

Resultado: Tsunamis em todo o mundo...

**Dohko: **DROGA! A FBI vai vir atrás de mim... (?) – Some.

**Kamus: **Vou sair daqui... -.- - Criando um caminho de gelo até a baía da Grécia.

**Todos: **É, melhor ir junto...

**Bella & Maho: **Já? ;_;

**Shaka: **Eu acho que a Saori jogou uma praga na gente... Não podemos sair do Santuário que nos ferramos...

**Aldebaran: **Vou fazer um churrasco lá em casa para compensar... Venham também...

**Bella & Maho: **Aeae. /o/

**No churrasco...**

**Saga: **Gente... Alguém viu meu irmão? O.o

**Ainda na Ilha...**

**Kanon: **E-Eu t-tenho m-medo do m-mar! SOCORRO! – Criança traumatizada em cima de um coqueiro.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Se invés da Saori fosse a Artemis que os dourados tinham que proteger como seria? - Por Krika Haruno.**

A volta da loucona.

**Artemis: **HOHOHO! Meu querido Tohma, tão novo e tão... – Leva um meteoro da Marin na cara. **– **Então! O que estamos esperando?

**Maho: **Calma. ò.e Eu que mando aqui!

**Saori: **Ah é? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Cale a boca. u.u

**Saori: **¬¬

**Maho: **Viu só! 8D – Leva um Roudhouse Kick.

**Saori: **Palco! ¬¬

**Maho: **Nããão... ç.ç'

**Palco, contra a vontade da autora, mas palco: Templo da Artemis.**

**Artemis: **Não sei como Athena tem coragem de querer dominar meu mundo apenas com três subordinados... Ela deve ser muito petulante...

**Saga: **Concordo! Todo mundo sabe que eu que vou dominar esse mundo!

**Artemis: ¬¬ **Isso, cachorrinho... – Joga um biscoito canino pro Saga e ele já quer dominá-lo.

**Artemis: **Seja como for, vão deter-la!

**Todos: **Sim, senhora!

**Artemis: **Aioros... – O cavaleiro se vira para olhá-la. – Tenha cuidado. Ó.Ò

**Aioros: **Sim, senhora!

**Artemis: **Ele parece tanto o Seiy... Digo, o Tohma... – Suspiro.

**Depois...**

**Artemis: **Oh, vocês acabaram com ela! Obrigada, Aioros!

**Moral da Pergunta: **No fim, a ingrata da Deusa só agradeceria ao puxa saco, igual à Saori. – Kill.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se Shaka tivesse uma irmã gêmea? - Por Krika Haruno.**

**Miro: **Ugh... Irmãs não dão certo...

**Shaka: **É, eu sei...

**Miro: **Mas como é você que vai se ferrar e eu não gosto de você, não estou nem aí! 8D

A rebelião das fãs do Shaka contra o Miro: Parte 1.

**Maho: **A Saori fará a irmã do Shaka. 8D – Joga um balde de tinta loira na Saori.

**Saori: **MEEEEU LINDO CABELO, NÃÃÃÃO!

**Maho: **Calma... Isso sai. o.o

**Saori: **Que bom. T-T

**Maho: **O nome da irmã vai ser Shakiie. 8D

**Shaka: **Como? ¬¬

**Maho: **Pensei em Shakira também, mas Shakiie é mais fofo. u.u Palco! – Antes que o Shaka proteste.

**Palco: Casa de Virgem.**

**Shaka: **Nee-san... Fico feliz que tenha vindo passar uns dias comigo.

**Shakiie: **Eu também, nii-san. n.n

**Aioria, chegando: **Hey Shaka... SANTA MÃE DE ZEUS, O SHAKA FOI CLONADO!

**Shaka: **u.u

**Shakiie: **n.n

Com esse berro, todos os Dourados se juntam na casa de Virgem.

**Miro: **Zeus... Essa é a Barbie em pessoa. o.o

**Shakiie: **Levarei isso como um elogio. n.n

**Death Mask: **Aposto que a mãe do Shaka esperavam que fossem duas meninas... – Apanha.

**Shaka: **Eu não levo isso como um elogio. ù.ú

**Mu: **Uma menina igualzinha ao Shaka, é? – Corado.

Problema de a Iris Prisma dividir o Shaka com o Mu: Resolvido.

**Shaka: **O.O – Mu explode.

**Shakiie: **Onii-san! Cuidado! Ó.Ò – Abre os olhos também.

**Todos: **AAARGH! OS OLHOS DELA QUEIMAM. X.X ESTAMOS CEGOS. X.X

**Shakiie: **Ops...

**De volta...**

**Shaka: **Gostei... Minha irmã não seria nada mal...

**Mu: **E-Eu também gostei...

**Shaka: **¬¬ Mu, temos que conversar umas coisinhas em particular...

**Todos: **OLHA A DR!

**Shaka: **Ò.Ó

Explosões.

**Shaka: **É só isso. ¬¬ Irmã de amigo é sagrada. u.u

**Mu: **Sim, senhor!

**Miro: **Pelo visto o Shaka não entende nada disso...

**Shaka: **Entendo. Mas o Mu não precisa saber. u.u

**Miro: **Pra quê tirar a inocência do menino? Melhor deixar isso para as fãs mesmo...

Observando a legião de fãs do Mu se vestindo igual ao Shaka.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kamus, Kamus, meu amor, minha VIDA! - eu bato em alguém se rir disso ò.ó - o que você acha desse aumento desenfreado que surge por aí que diz que você é submisso a esse escorpião de araque que pinta a unha de vermelho pra dar um golpe BROXANTE? Eu sei que você é hetero, todo mundo sabe, e que você é o mais gostoso de todo anime, e AH! - desmaia - Kamus, eu amo você! Por favor, me diga que você não é GAY! Meu coração não vai aguentar :"( - bato em quem disser o contrario sobre o MEU KAMUS! ò.Ó - Por Mila.**

**Miro: **COOOOMO? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **HAUAAUAHAUHAUAHAU. ESCORPIÃO DE ARAQUE!

**Kamus: **Huahauahushaus... Gostei dela...

**Aioria: **GOLPE BROXANTE. HAUAHUAAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAU!

**Miro: **¬¬

**Death Mask: **BROXANTE. HUAHAUAHUAHAUHAU!

**Miro: **VOU MOSTRAR O GOLPE BROXANTE AGORA MESMO! Ò.Ó

**Shura: **Não deve ser grande coisa, HAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHUA.

Aniquilação.

**Kamus: **Bem... n.n' – Indiferente a aniquilação. – Obrigado, fico muito honrado com tanto carinho... Bem, acho isso um ABSURDO. Todos sabem que não tenho nada com o Inseto de Rabo Pequeno e Torto...

**Todos: **Ahaaan...

Picolé.

**Kamus: **E eu não sou gay! Ò.Ó

**Fãs, principalmente a Mila: **YEEEEEEEEAH!

**Kamus: **Quanto ao que dizem ser meu par, não posso dizer o mesmo...

**Miro, berrando: **É MUITO GRANDE, OK! EU MOSTRO PRA VOCÊ, SEU CHIFRUDO...

**Fãs: **Tsc...

**Maho: **T-T' Mostra não... Deixa pra mais tarde... – Apanha.

**Miro: **O.O' Falei isso em voz alta? O.O

**Todos: **Nããão...

**Miro: **Droga! Q-Quero dizer que é ment... – O microfone é cortado.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Saori, ae, eu gosto de você, acho que, hum, você é uma personagem interessante, mas cara, já rolou algo com o Jabu ou com o Julian na saga de Poseidon? Vamos combinar que o Seiya é muito lerdo e ahn, Virgem não combina com Sagitário ta legal? - Por Mila.**

**Saori: **NÃO COMBINA? Ç.Ç Maldita cigana! Ela me disse que combinava!

**Todos: **Como, se a cigana era ela...? -.-

**Saga: **Acho que sei por que meus remédios sumiram...

**Saori: **Ah, droga... Hmm... O Jabu é de Escorpião...

**Miro: **Eu não sou g... – O microfone corta.

**Saori: **Isso explica o fogo dele quando f... Digo, digo... Quando criança... Mas não deu certo...

**Todos: **O.O

**Saori: **E o Julian de Áries... É, por isso nos damos tão bem lá em baixo, heh...

**Todos: **É, ela pegou.

**Saori: **Quê? O.O N... – Microfone corta.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Saga, a Jake é velha xD -apanha da Jake- e aí? Rola? XD Só não fico com o Kanon, apesar dele ser lindo e maravilhoso, porque meu coração pertence ao Shaka o/ - Por Iris Prisma.**

**Shaka: **Ah b...

**Kanon: **Oi? Você ia dizer "ah bom", não era? XD

**Shaka: **N-Não! Ù.Ú/

**Saga: **Opa... Heh... Venha cá qualquer dia, senhorita Jake... Será muito bem vinda em minha humilde residência...

**Maho: **Já vi o host no fim do capítulo...

**Saga: **Sairei ganhando, hoho... ;D

**Kanon: **Safado... ¬¬

**Saga: **Só diz isso porque perdeu, hoho! – Morto.

**Kanon: **O doce sabor da vingança! Ò.Ó

**

* * *

Pergunta: Porque, no filme do Abel, o Kamus e os outros cavaleiros de ouro estavam tão fraquinhos. Pow, Kamus e Shura nem lutaram! Receberam dois golpes dos cavaleiros da coroa do sol e morte! E como que a Saori conseguiu pensar para enganar o Abel (apesar de não ter funcionado, porque a imbecil foi atacar ele ¬¬)? - Por Iris Prisma.**

**Saga: **Ahh... Tem um lógica tão grande por trás disso.

**Aioria: **Um dos mesmos motivos que perdemos para o Radamanthys, também.

**Maho: **É? Expliquem aí. \o

**Saga: **Bem, quando estamos ao lado de Athena, nossas forças diminuem drasticamente. u.u

**Saori: **O que? O.O

**Saga: **E como Kamus, Shura e eu resolvemos apoiá-la e irmos contra Abel...

**Shura: **Creu.

**Saga: **Creu.

**Saori: **Ah, mas eu agi muito bem enganando o Abel, não foi? 8D

**Todos:** Ahn... Não?

Picadinho.

**Saori: **Sim, foi uma pena que não deu certo... Mas eu tentei!

**Maho: **Como, não sabemos.

**Saori: **Pra perder pro Apolo, Abel tinha que ser muito burro, não é... Mais que eu.

**Saga: **É impressão minha ou o sol ficou mais quente?

**Saori: **Acho que eu não devia ter dito aquilo... ó.ò

**Maho: **O que? ;D

**Saori: **Que Apolo era burro. Ó.Ò AAAH, MEU CABELO ESTÁ TOSTANDO.

A vingança de Apolo: parte 1.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shaka me ensina o Kama sutra? E eu sou a mulher ideal pra você *-*! - dança Triller com o Miro e dá uma maleta de dinheiro pra ele e a Maho depois. - Por Iris Prisma.**

**Shaka: **QUE? Û.Û

**Maho: **Heh... – Pegando a maleta de dinheiro e rachando com o Miro.

**Miro: **Não se preocupe, enviaremos o Shaka para sua casa hoje...

**Shaka: **Como? Ù.ú

**Maho: **IKKI, PEGA ELE! \O

**Ikki: **Vou querer minha parte... – Ikki segura Shaka por trás (Não pensem bobagem. XD) e...

Shaka, embrulhado e lacrado, carimbado para a casa da Iris Prisma.

**Maho: **Se ele vai ensinar, não sei... Mas faça o que quiser com ele, Iris. 8D

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Mu fosse um bad boy, como seria? - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

Olhares estranhos.

**Shura: **Seria tão estranho como o Death Mask emo e o Afrodite homem. O.o – Apanha.

**Mu: **E-Eu acho que não tenho vocação para isso... n.n

**Death Mask: **Eu também não tenho para emo. ê.e

**Todos: **Não, magina... – Apanham.

**Shion: **Ora... Seria interessante ver o Mu agindo como um bad boy.

**Aioros: **E faz um baita sucesso com a mulherada. 8D

**Mu: **É? o.o

**Aioros: **Ahan!

**Maho: **Já que convenceram o Mu sem chantagem, palco! \o

**Palco: Casa de Áries.**

**Shion: **Hey Mu. Vamos treinar.

**Mu: **Treine você. Eu não. – Vestindo vestes punks.

**Shion: **O.O Olha o respeito! Ò.Ó

**Mu: **Velho, você já ta ultrapassado... Já morreu... Agora me deixa de boa, ok...

**Shion: **Essa juventude... -.-

**Kiki: **Mu! Brinca comigo? 8D

**Mu: **Ah... Não to afim... Vou sair com uma fã hoje... ;D

**Kiki: **Você se esqueceu de mim, Mu... T-T

**Mu:** Pelo contrário. Pegue essa Playboy e vá brincar. ;D – Entrega a revista ao Kiki.

**Kiki: **WOW! Obrigado! *-* - Sai.

**Shion: **O.O – Indo tomar a revista do Kiki.

**Mu: **Vou é sair... – Levantando-se do sofá em que estava, com o cabelo bagunçado ainda e as roupas desleixadas, saindo da casa.

**Shina: **Olá Mu... – Passando por lá.

**Mu:** Olá, gracinha... – Sorriso torto.

**Shina: **Bem melhor que o Capricórnio... – Derrete.

**De volta...**

**Mu: **Uau! Faz sucesso mesmo! o.o

**Aioros: **Não disse? ;D – Dando sorrisos tortos para fãs na platéia, que vão a loucura.

**Maho: **Mas ao Mu combina muito mais o jeitinho de bom moço... ;D

**Saori: **Realmente... O Mu é daquele que com dois anos de namoro ainda vai ter vergonha de andar de mãos dadas...

**Mu: **É? n.n## - Ficando vermelho.

**Maho & Saori: **Interessante. o.o

**Shaka, por cosmo: **Também acho...

**Todos: **O.O

**Shaka: **O que foi? É bom saber que não vivem só tarados no Santuário!

**Todos: **Seei... – Pequenas explosões.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Saori: eu gosto de você! Por que você acha que a maioria do pessoal não gosta de você? Por que você é cercada de homens lindos e eles não? - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Saori: **Obrigada! Uma fã, gente!

Neva no Brasil. – Autora apanha.

**Saori: **É, pura inveja... Porque EU posso me aproveitar deles também.

**Eles: **COMO? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Não é só isso. o.o' Se fosse, só acharíamos você uma v****... Mas achamos você uma v**** burra!

**Saori: **Por quê? ¬¬

**Maho: **Porque você nem ao menos se aproveita deles. ê.e Posha, só fica no Seiya, Seiya, Seiya... Isso irrita.

**Saori: **Mas... Mas...

**Maho: **Eu sei, foi o único nome que você gravou até hoje... – Apanha.

**Saori: ¬¬**

**Maho: **Sabe, tem um momento que eu gostei de você.

**Saori: **Duvido...

**Maho: **Sério, quando você puxa a mão do Saga e se mata... Tenho até a imagem no meu mural. 8D

**Saori: **Tinha que ser. -.-'

**Saga: **Ah, mas esse momento todo mundo gostou. 8D

Por pouco Saga não foi acertado por uma adaga voadora mandada pela Saori.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shiryu! Você já teve algo com a Shurei ou tá enrolando até hoje? - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Shiryu, no palco: **E-Eu... Bem...

**Dohko, da platéia: **Ihh... Shiryu não vai deixar de desenrolar tão cedo.

**Shiryu: **M-Mestre! Ó.Ó

**Dohko: **Pode não parecer, mas ele morre de medo de levar um fora! ;D

**Shiryu: **N-Não conte! – Vermelho.

**Dohko: **Acho que ele até chega a chorar... – Leva um soco.

**Moral da Pergunta: **Conte sempre com seu Mestre para entregar seus podres na frente de todos.

**Pergunta: Ikki! Seu irmão não é gay! (morra quem acha isso Ò.ó) Mas se ele fosse e você pudesse escolher alguém pra ele namorar, quem seria? - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Ikki: **ISSO MESMO! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Há quem discorde... – Leva um soco. – Ay! Ç.Ç

**Ikki: **¬¬ Se ele fosse gay, eu não deixaria ele namorar! Ò.Ó Mudaria o gosto dele!

**Maho: **Coitado! Deixa o menino ser feliz! O.O

**Ikki: **O Pato não serve pra ele. Prefiro transformar a June em macho. u.u

**Maho: **O.O Então ta...

**

* * *

Essa pergunta pode ter spoilers. Se não leu Harry Potter até o final, pule-a.**

**Pergunta: E se os cavaleiros fossem bruxos e estudassem em Hogwarts, como seria? XD - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Todos: **O que é Hogwarts? '-'

**Maho: **Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. 8D Nunca leram Harry Potter?

**Todos: **Não. o.o

**Maho: **Incultos. – Acertada por um tomate. – Ò.Ó Bem, vamos para Hogwarts! Vamos entrar no sétimo ano... ;D

**Todos: **Ta. o.o'

Aparece um trem vermelho e eles entram lá. Depois de um dia inteiro de viagem, o trem pára, eles descem e se deparam com um castelo enooooooorme.

**Todos: **Wow!

**Maho: **Bem vindos a Hogwarts!

Uma voz fala ao longe... "_Entreguem-me Harry Potter_".

**Death Mask: **Wow! O.O O que foi isso?

**Maho: **O vilão. :3 Vai ter uma luta legal agora, vamos lá... \o

Entram no castelo, sem tempo para admirá-lo.

**Maho: **Ok, tomem as suas varinhas. 8D – Entrega uma varinha para cada um.

**Afrodite: **Como se usa isso? õ.o

**Miro: **Fácil! Só apontar e dizer uma palavrinha mágica! Abracadabra! – Para o Kamus, que explode.

**Kamus: **M-I-R-O! Ò.Ó

**Miro: **Ops... Foi mal. O.o'

**Lupin, aparecendo: **Vocês chegaram! Ótimo! Vão lutar nos jardins!

**Saga: **Já esperavam por nós? o.o

**Maho: **Eu mandei um Patrono avisando. (?) 8D

**Todos: **Vamos fingir que entendemos...

No meio da batalha...

**Shaka: **Chega! Não sei usar essa varinha!

**Afrodite: **Não? É tão fácil. ;D

**Shaka: **Porque você usa outras, não é. ¬¬ - Larga a varinha e abre os olhos. Uma parede no quinto andar cai.

"_Ouviu um grito terrível que arrancou suas entranhas, expressando uma agonia que nem fogo nem maldição poderiam causar (...)" _(Pág. 495)

**Maho, saindo de lá: **SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKA! Ò.Ó

**Shaka: **Xiih... Fiz merd... o.o

**Maho: **VOCÊ MATOU FRED WEASLEY! TT-TT

**Shaka: **Quem? õ.o

**Maho: **M-M-Meu r-r-r-ruivo p-pr-preferido...

**Miro: **Calminha... o.o' – Dando tapinhas no ombro dela.

**Maho: **Nháaaaaa! T-T – Agarra o Miro, chorando no ombro dele.

**Miro: **C-CALMA! O.O V-Vai enferrujar a armadura... O.O – Leva um feitiço na boca do estomago.

---

Shiryu, na câmera secreta:

**Shiryu: **QUEM MATOU MEU AMIGUINHO? T-----T – Chorando sobre o corpo do Basilisco.

---

**Aldebaran: **Mu! Duvido que você levante um gigante com a telecinese!

**Mu: **Oras, Debas... – Levanta um gigante, gira, faz pirueta com ele e joga longe, só com a mente. – E você, consegue levantar um só com a mão?

**Aldebaran: **Claro! – Levanta um gigante e taca longe. – Não sou o mais forte fisicamente à toa. 8D

**Mu: **Boa! Ih, acho que você quebrou uma casinha.

A revolta do Hagrid. E do Canino.

---

- NÃO!

- HARRY! NÃO!

**Death Mask: **Err... Deveríamos estar gritando também? – Leva feitiço de todos os lados.

---

**Shura: **è.e O pivete Neville quer matar aquela cobra? Fácil! EXCALIBUR! – A cobra morre e os Comensais da Morte voam no Shura.

---

Na rebelião (?) dos Elfos Domésticos...

**Aioria: **SHAKA! Olha lá seus parentes! – O que houve com o Aioria depois disso... Ninguém sabe.

---

**Molly: **MINHA FILHA NÃO, SUA VACA!

**Saori: **EPA! QUEM ME INSULTOU? Ò.Ó

---

**Saga: **Chega! Cansei! Quem é o infeliz que querem matar mesmo?

Apontam para Voldemort.

**Saga: **EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

Voldemort death.

**Harry: **O.O H-Hey... Eu quem devia fazer isso...

**Saga: **Demorou muito. Agora EU DOMINAREI O MUNDO BRUXO! HAUAHAUAHUAHAAHUAH! – O que aconteceu com o Saga depois ter recebido uma saraivada de feitiços... Foi reduzido a uma gosma no chão.

Extra: Seiya em Hogwarts, depois da guerra.

**Seiya: **Wa! – Apontando a varinha e sacudindo. – Legal! 8D _Reductio_! – Hogwarts desaba.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kamus (lindo,tesão,bonito e gostosão *-*) Você prefere seu cabelo versão anime ou versão mangá?(e aproveitando a deixa, qual versão de cabelo do Kamus você mais acha sexy Miro? rs) - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Kamus, ajudando a reconstruir Hogwarts: **Versão mangá. O ruivo combina muito mais comigo. u.u E obrigado pelos elogios. ;D

**Maho, de boa, obrigando os outros a trabalharem: **É, também acho. '-'

**Kamus: **E é muito mais Power que azul. u.u

**Saga, ou o que restou: **HÁ! – Risada irônica.

**Miro, lá perto: **Eu prefiro o azul, combina mais com o meu. 8D

**Kamus: **E é por isso que eu prefiro o ruivo... – Apanha.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Algum dos Cavaleiros de Ouro toparia fazer uma aula de tango como a que o Antonio Banderas ministrou com a loirinha no filme Vem Dançar? Creio que candidatas à parceiras não faltarão... hahaha. O MIRO É DA MAHO, mas ela bem que poderia ser boazinha e deixar o Kamus pra mim, pois eu amo esse francês!(Maho, mostra no palco, please!). - Por Lara.**

**Cavaleiros, de volta ao Santuário: **Anh... o.o'

**Maho: **Algum candidato? ;D

**Death Mask: **O Shura. \o

**Shura: **Por que eu? ¬¬

**Death Mask: **Porque é espanhol. u.u

**Shura: **E o que tem à ver? o.o Não se sabe a origem do tango...

**Death Mask: **Ele já mostrou que sabe do assunto! 8D

**Maho: **Yeh! Palco! 8D A Lara dança também, né? XD

**Lara: **Claro!

**Palco:**

**Shura: **Death Mask me paga... -.-'

A música começa a tocar.

**Lara: **Me acompanhe. – Usando um vestido longo e preto.

**Shura: **Ta. o.o' – Vestido de terno.

Lara faz um passo com a perna e chama Shura, que vai sem-graça. Ela entrelaça o braço com ele e leva uma perna a frente. Shura, desajeitado, imita.

**Platéia: **Ela é boa. o.o'

**Lara: **Me roda. ._.

**Shura: **Como? O.O

**Lara: **-.- - Rodopia em frente ao Shura, depois faz o mesmo passo, ficando de frente para ele.

**Shura: **Legal... o.o' – Vendo-se dançando com a Lara. – Epa, essa perna aí é para o quê? o.o

**Lara: **Me acompanhe só. XD – Shura a segura, e ela se joga para trás.

**Platéia: **Wow!

**Lara: **Agora vá mexendo as pernas...

Shura tenta. E tenta feio.

**Lara: **Meu pé! ò.ò

**Shura: **Foi mal... ^^''

**Platéia: **Ele é péssimo...

**Shura: **¬¬

Agora, Shura a roda, segurando pela mão, deixando-a atrás dele. Um rápido abraço, depois Lara segue de costas para trás, com Shura indo junto.

Os dois rodam novamente, sempre com a Lara guiando tudo e terminam a dança, de mãos dadas.

**Shura: **Uau! Você é boa! o.o'

**Lara: **Você melhorou no final, mas ainda precisa de muito treino... ;D

**Shura: **Eu sei... Se me dá licença, rodei de mais... – Meio tonto.

**Maho: **Show de Talentos em Jogo de Perguntas! Uau! o.o Parabéns, Lara!

**Lara: **Obrigada! 8D

**Maho: **Quanto ao Kamus... Bem, o Kamus é o que mais tem fãs aqui. o.o'' Se quiser sequestrar ele, à vontade, mas devolva depois. XD

**Lara: **Obrigada. *-* - Desce do palco e arrasta o Kamus pra outro lugar.

O que aconteceu enquanto esteve fora... Ninguém sabe.

**

* * *

Pergunta: O que vocês acham dos hentais que são "obrigados (tá bom... u.u)" a encenar nas fics? Há vários detalhadíssimos... - Por Lara.**

**Afrodite: **Ah, eu adoro! 8D

**Todos: **O.O'

**Maho: **Eu também. – Apanha all.

**Kamus: **Eu não gosto nem um pouco... Sempre me colocam como par do Escorpião. u.u

**Miro: **Quer dizer que se fosse outro você gostaria, é?

**Kamus: **De jeito nenhum! O.O

**Miro: **Seeei! – Rindo.

**Aioros: **Ah, eu sempre me divirto! :D

**Todos: **O que? O.O

**Aioros: **Rio horrores com as situações que me colocam com o Saga, com o Shura ou com o Aioria! n.n Até com a Saori já me vi!

**Saga, Shura, Aioria & Saori: **Credo. O.O

**Aioros: **Q.Q – Se corta.

**Shura: **Eu não gosto dos yaois. ¬¬ Mas com a Shina é legal, heh. – Acertado por um salto voador da Shina.

**Miro: **Ah, eu não gosto muito nem com ela... Mas tem uns com fãs que são legais, heh... – Safado.

**Maho: **Que bom que gosta. ;D – Sorrisinho maldoso.

**Miro: **¬¬

**Saga: **Eu não gosto... Sempre yaoi ou com a Saori. Credo.

**Saori: **¬¬

**Death Mask: **Eu adoro com as minhas fãs. Heh. ;D

**Aldebaran: **Eu nunca me vi com uma fã numa situação assim... T-T

**Todos: **Anh... o.o'

**Death Mask: **Aldebaran emo é uma coisa que eu gostaria de não ver... Vamos pra próxima?

**Maho: **o.o' Vamos...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Mu, você é filho do Shion ou do irmão dele (Ares), né? Afinal, fora os dois só sobra o Kiki de Lemuriano... Ah o pequeno ruivo é seu filho? Com quem? - Por Lara.**

**Mu: **N-Não, sou apenas um discípulo do Mestre Shion. n.n

**Shion: **Eu lá tenho cara e idade de ser pai? Só daqui uns 200 anos... u.u

**Todos: **o.o' Hmm... Ta... g.g

**Mu: **O Kiki não é meu filho... o.o'

**Aioria: **Não? E aquela ruivinha que morava com você em Jamiel? o.o

**Mu: **QUE RUIVINHA? O.O

**Todos: **MU!

**Aioria: **Uma ruivinha gra...

**Mu: **Starlight Extinction! – Aioria voa longe. – Próxima, por favor. Ò.Ó

**Maho: **E q-quem sou eu para discutir. O.O

**

* * *

Pergunta: Death Mask, você não gostaria de ir passear no Palácio do ****Planalto, em Brasília? Tem uma porção de pessoas que, com certeza, dariam ótimos troféus na sua casa, e o mais importante... Ninguém te culparia por isso, você seria nosso eterno herói! - Por Lara.**

**Aldebaran: **Boooa!

**Death Mask: **Há, eu já conheço o lugar! É bem legal! 8D

**Maho: **O que? o.o

**Death Mask: **Os caras lá são gentes boas... Pra quê matá-los? Vamos fazer um churrasquinho na suíte presidencial de um hotel seis estrelas em Dubai fim de semana...

**Saga: **Sério? Me leva?  
**Death Mask: **Claro, acho que você se daria bem com eles também...

**Moral da Pergunta: **O governo brasileiro é amigo do Death Mask.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Nem lembro se já perguntaram, mas Shaka, qual das posições do kama sutra é sua preferida e por quê? Vaain neh! Você deve ter usado ao menos uma do livrinho! – Por TheMalvins.**

**Todos: **Só uma? HAUAHUAHAUA!

**Shaka, via cosmo: **¬¬' N-Nunca usei...

**Fãs: **NÃO, IMAGINA! – Sarcásticas.

**Shaka: **-.-'

**Aioria: **Não fique com vergonha! 8D Uma pelo menos você deve gostar...

**Shaka: **E-Eu... – Vermelho.

**Aioria: **Oi? ;D

**Shaka: **A...

**Todos: **PROSSIGA!

**Shaka: **A do arco-íris! Ò.Ó – Todos explodem e não sobra ninguém para contar a história. – Só não queiram saber por que. u.u

**Maho: **Eu imagino por que... Heh... – Vira pó.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Ei meu MUMUSU [apelido estranho neh] tu é tãao tranquilo? Sabe ariana como você e sei que arianos são literalmente FOGO, moh pestes, mas você é tão calmo, e organizado agora... É meramente impossível existir um ariano que sempre foi assim, então me responde serio: Você era uma criança compulsiva e bagunceira? Daquelas de amarrar bombinha em rabo de gato/lala e coisas do gênero? - Por TheMalvins.**

**Mu: **Não... o.o Sempre fui calmo...

**Shion: **Há! O Mu era uma peste nos treinos.

**Mu: **Não conte, Mestre! ó.ò

**Maho: **Opa! Conta sim! O Dohko já entregou o Shiryu, ta na hora do Shion entregar o Mu!

**Shion: **O Mu era pior que o Kiki! Tive muito trabalho para controlá-lo!

**Mu: **Leia-se: Ele teve que me torturar muito, até eu ficar traumatizado...

**Shion: **Nem foi tanto! ê.e Mas lembro de umas coisinhas que você aprontava, meu Zeus...

**Maho: **Oba! Flashback!

**Flashback:**

Mu, oito anos, cabelos curtos e cara de peste.

**Mu: **Heh... – Amarrando bombinha no cabelo do Shaka, este não via nada.

Explosões e um ariano correndo ao longe.

**Shion: **Cadê meu elmo? Ah! – Pegando o elmo de Grande Mestre, que estava de cabeça para baixo em cima da estante.

Ploft.

**Shion: **TINTA ROSA? O.O MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Ò.Ó

**Aioros, correndo: **AHHHHHHHHH! Tem uma pedra voadora me seguindo! TT-TT

Mu, escondido, controlando a pedra com telecinese.

**Mu: **Hehe... D

**Fim do flashback.**

**Shion: **Acho que ninguém escapou dele...

**Todos: **Não mesmo...

**Mu: **Mas o senhor não precisava exagerar na tortura, Mestre! ó.ò

**Maho: **O que você fez? O.o

**Shion: **Mandei-o ter um treinamento especial com o Saga possuído. n.n

**Maho: **COITADO! O.O

**Mu:** T-T

**Shion & Saga: **MWUAUWUAUWUAUWUAUAU! – Shion engasga.

**Saga: **MAHUWHAUHWUAHUWHUAHAUHAU!

**Todos: **O.O

**

* * *

Pergunta: E sim uma pergunta mais pessoal meu muso de cabelos lilases [--' ta no mangá nem é mais ignora?] Mu meu mumuso inspirador amor da minha vida, casa comigo? Tá parei, mas serio querendo meu nome é Nana, jogo bola, danço, sou inteligente, beijo beem, ainda deixo você ter umas pegações com o Shakito Barbie loira na minha frente amoré ;P*imagina e hemorragia nasal* nyah! - Por TheMalvins.**

**Mu: **QUÊ? O.O

**Shaka, via cosmo: **Quê? ù.ú

**Maho: **Opa! Isso tem que pedir pra mim e pro Shion. xD – Apanha.

**Shion: **Pra ela não. u.u – Bate. – Combinamos o preço mais tarde.

**Mu: **Vai me vender, Mestre? ó.ò

**Shion: **É isso ou o treinamento com o Saga.

**Mu: **EU ACEITO! O.O

**Shion: **Como é fácil controlar crianças... ;D

**

* * *

Pergunta: Já viu os melões da chato.. Quer dizer Saori, como uma menina de TREZE anos tem melões daquele jeito, será que ela usa silicone? - Por Lúcia Almeida.**

**Saori: **O que o dinheiro não faz. ;D

**Todos: **-.-'

**Maho: **Que exagero. ê.e

**Shion: **Silicone não, mas enchimento sim. – Sorriso amarelo.

**Saori: **Sh-Shion! O.O Foi você que soltou meus enchimentos? Ò.Ó

**Shion: **Opa...

**Saori: **SAAAAAGA! Ò.Ó

**Saga: **Agora eu atendo com prazer! 8D

**Shion: **De novo não... T-T – Leva Explosão Galáctica na fuça e morre.

**Saga: **INHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ò.Ó AGORA DOMINAREI O SANTUÁRIO... O.O OPA! Eu consegui! DEUTEROS! EU LHE PASSEI! MWUAUWUAUWA! Peraí... MWAUWUAUA!... DROGA! Por que não vai de novo? T-T

**Maho: **O.O P-Próxima...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Ikki, por que você foi morar com o Cassius? Isso pegou mal sabia, podem pensar que vocês dois tem relações *corre para nao morrer* - Por Lúcia Almeida.**

**Ikki: **COOOMO? Ò.Ó – Queimando tudo.

**Maho: **Ih! Quando foi que ele arranjou a Bankai do Yamamoto? O.O – Viajou e apanhou.

**Ikki: **O Cassius morreu, então aproveitei para ficar com a casa. u.u

**Maho: **O Cassius deve estar se revirando no tumulo por causa disso... AY, ISSO QUEIMA! Ç.Ç

**Ikki: **Mas se quiser me oferecer a sua casa, eu aceito. u.u

**Fãs: **BOM SABER!

Chove endereços em cima do Ikki.

**Ikki: **Heh... Me garanti.

**Maho: **Safado... -.-

**Shun: **Ikki! Ò.Ó

**Ikki: **Oi? :D – Apanha. – AY! Ò.Ó

**Shun: **Hunf! u.u

**Maho: **Eu que não queria ter um irmão assim...

**Ikki: **Não queira mesmo... – Apanha de novo.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Aos cavaleiros de Bronze: seus mestres alem de ensinar técnicas de combate, também devem ter lhes ensinado as matérias básicas que toda criança/adolescente deve saber... Como foram suas aulas teóricas à respeito de sexo? - Por Milena.**

**Kamus: **Zeus! Que trauma... T-T

**Dohko: **Para mim foi fácil...

**Marin: **Isso porque vocês não foram mestre do Seiya... -.-

**Todos: **Coitada! O.O

**Marin: **Eu tive que ser delicada...

**Flashback:**

**Marin: **Escute Seiya... Quando a mamãe e o papai se amam muito, eles querem uma coisa que aumente esse amor... E é aí que eles pedem um presente da cegonha!

**Fim do flashback.**

**Marin: **Como eu ia explicar sobre sexo com um menino desses? o.o

Todos olham para o Seiya se escondendo ao contrário (?) nas cadeiras.

**Dohko: **Realmente... Eu tive que explicar abertamente com o Shiryu e a Shunrei antes que eles descobrissem sozinhos...

**Ikki: **Eu descobri sozinho. ;D

**Todos: **O.O

**Ikki: **Eu e a Esmy, heh.

**Todos: **-.-

**Kamus: **Eu dei alguns livros pro Hyoga ler... Melhor que falar. g.g

**Hyoga: **Grande apoio... ¬¬

**Shun: **Meu mestre conversava mais sobre opção sexual... Não sei por que!

**Todos: **Inocente... -.-'

**Shun: **:D'''

**

* * *

Pergunta: Miro, alguma vez você já falhou na hora H? - Por Milena.**

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUA!

**Miro: **NUNCA! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Nem na primeira vez? ;x

**Miro: **Nunquinha. u.u

**Saga: **Essa confiança excessiva me é suspeita...

**Todos: **Yeah...

**Miro: **HEY! Ò.Ó

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shiryu, você já encarou a morte de frente milhares de vezes... POR QUE NÃO SE DECIDE LOGO E SE DECLARA DE UMA VEZ PRA SHUNREI?! Ela não vai te esperar pra sempre... Não espere perdê-la para só então valorizar o amor dela. - Por Milena**

**Maho: **Cara, falou bonito! Um escorpião devia aprender com isso!

**Miro: **Tem como ser mais direta? ¬¬

**Maho: **Acho que não. ;D

**Shunrei: **Eu concordo... – Olhar triste.

**Shiryu: **Shunrei... o.o' – Se decide. – CERTO! Ò.Ó Shunrei! Eu quero pedir perdão por todas as vezes que lhe preocupei, que lhe deixei sofrendo enquanto lutava... Perdão! Saiba que, independente de tudo, você é a pessoa que eu mais amo nessa vida! Segure minha mão e fique comigo para todo o sempre! – Estende a mão.

**Todos: **Oiiiiin! Ó.Ò

**Shunrei: **S-Shiryu... – Corada. Ela coloca sua mão sobre a dele. – Eu também lhe amo!

**Todos: **Aiiiin! *-*

Os dois se abraçam e dão aqueeeeeeeeeele beijão.

**Maho: **A próxima declaração vai ser a sua para mim, né Miro?

**Miro: **Claro que não. -.-

**Maho: **¬¬ Eu sei que você me ama. u.u

**Miro: **Pfff... – Leva um soco.

**Dohko: **H-Hey... Meninos, chega... O.O Arranjem um quarto! Ò.Ó

**

* * *

Perguntas: E se o Miro entrasse em um campeonato de artes marciais, com toda a galera do Santuário assistindo e tivesse que lutar com o Ranma, do Anime Ranma 1/2? E se no meio da luta começasse a chover? - Por Bella.**

**Miro: **Yeeeah! Vou bater em geral! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **Ele vai se ferrar...

**Miro: **Obrigado pelo apoio. ¬¬

**Maho: **Bem, iremos simular a final de um torneiro no palco, e já fiz intercambio entre CDZ e R1/2 e trouxe o Ranma. \o

**Ranma: **Olá! 8D

**Miro: **É contra esse baixinho que vou ter que lutar? Fácil!

**Ranma: **Há, veremos...

**Maho: **Palco! \o

**Palco: Final de um campeonato de artes marciais (ohhh...)**

**Miro: **Vamos lá, baixinho!

**Ranma: **Vai se arrepender, grandão.

**Maho: **3, 2, 1, FIGHT!

**Miro: **Há! – Parte para cima, em um chute.

**Ranma: **Oras... – Desvia, levando a perna que estava à frente para trás. Mas Miro segue em frente, com uma sequência rápida de chutes, que acertam Ranma.

**Ranma: **Droga... – Indo socar Miro, mas ele para sua mão com o punho e soca Ranma.

**Death Mask: **Err... Quem ensinou Muay Thai ao Miro? e.e

**Autora: **Err... – Sorriso amarelo.

**Shura: **Afinal, por que essa luta?

**Kamus: **o.o' O que é aquilo no céu? – Totalmente concentrado. Manda um Pó de Diamante lá.

**Aioria: **Acho que o Apolo ainda está com raiva... – O Pó de Diamante derrete, mas ainda frio, começa a cair no Santuário, como chuva.

**Todos: **Boa Kamus. -.-

**Kamus: **Eu ia saber...?

**Ranma: **Ah não! Está frio!

E, de repente, Ranma vira uma garota.

**Todos: **O QUEEÊ? O.O

**Ranma: **Maldita maldição...

**Miro: **ºuº Z-Zeus...

**Ranma: **Sinto muito… Mas continuaremos. – Arrumando os cabelos ruivos.

**Miro: **ºQº

**Ranma: **Não vai me atacar? ._. Então ataco eu! – E parte para cima de Miro.

**Miro: ***Q*

3, 2, 1. Miro no chão.

**Maho: **E o vencedor, ou vencedora... É Ranma!

**Ranma: **Heh! n.n

**Miro: **Ahh... Queria que durasse mais... *Q*

**Maho: **¬¬ - Chuta o Miro.

**Miro: **Hey! ¬¬

**Maho: **Hey Ranma... – Joga um balde de água quente na Ranma.

**Ranma: **Ah... Obrigado! – Volta a ser homem.

**Miro: **o.o' Mudei de ideia... Prefiro alguém que não volte a ser homem.

**Maho: **Ou alguém que não vire mulher com gelo, apesar de controlá-lo, neah. ;D

**Miro: **õ.o WOW! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Que ficha demorada para cair... – Congela.

**Kamus: **¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: Eu, particularmente sou fã das autoras, mas o que vocês acham das fics em que vocês ficam grávidos? Já vi várias com o Shaka, o Miro, o Afrodite (by Pipe) e até uma com o Valentine (by Shiryuforever94). Os papais eram, respectivamente o Mu, o Kamus, o Mask e o Radamanthys, o os babys eram tão fofos... - Por Bella.**

**Maho: **Wa! Eu já li! Mas do Valval meu espectro querido nunca! – Indo procurar.

**Todos: **O.O

**Miro: **Creeeedo! Imagino eu grávido! Respeito às autoras, mas seria tão estranho para mim! o.o

**Afrodite: **Ah, eu sempre quis ser mãe... E de um filho do Maskinha então...

**Death Mask: **Não comece a querer o que não tem nem vai ter. -.- - Perfurado por vários espinhos em todo o corpo.

**Todos: **O.O

**Mu: **Não me imagino pai de um filho do Shaka... o.o

**Miro: **Aposto que o povo do submundo gosta. Aqueles estranhos. u.u

A vingança de Hades: Parte 1, 2, 3, 4 e 5.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Se o Seiya passou 6 anos treinado no santuário e o Tenma só passou 2 até ganhar a armadura de Pegasus, por que essa mula (Seiya obvio pq o Tenma é lindo e foda!) não sabia o caminho secreto que o Tenma utilizou para chegar até os aposentos de Athena, cara o Tenma chegou lá sem passar por nenhuma das 12 casa só para conversar com Athena, e o incompetente do Seiya gastou 12horas para fazer isso. Afinal em 6 anos ele não sabia desse caminho? - Por Lyra Kajin.**

**Seiya: **Caminho? O.o De quê?

**Shiryu: **-.-' Essa é com a gente...

**Hyoga: **É... Vamos explicar uma coisinha... Quando chegamos ao Santuário, ficamos abismados com tantas casas que teríamos que passar.

**Maho: **Hora do flashback. \o

**Flashback:**

A invasão ao Santuário.

**Shun: **Vamos mesmo ter que passar por tantas casas? T-T

**Hyoga: **Hey, Seiya... Você não conhece algum atalho, já que treinou aqui?

**Seiya: **Hmm... – Pensando: _Tem aquele caminho do Cassius... Mas onde era mesmo? _– Olha para um caminho com uma seta apontando: Atalho. – _Melhor deixar quieto... _– Não, não conheço nenhum atalho. Teremos que atravessar as 12 casas!

**Fim do flashback.**

**Maho: **Era de se esperar. -.-'

**Seiya: **Ah, esse caminho! Realmente, vocês foram tão burros em não usá-lo...

**Todos: **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRA SEIYA! Ò.Ó

E assim foi.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Quero comprar o passe pára um final de semana com o Saga e o Kanon, portanto querida Maho confira a agenda deles e me mande o valor certo? Dinheiro não é problema desde que eu tenha esses dois! - Por Lyra Kajin**

**Maho: **Heh... Sim, senhora. Combinamos o valor mais tarde, veja seu Host no fim do capítulo. ;D

**Saga: **Como é bom nos vender, né? ¬¬

**Maho: **Muito! – Acertada por duas Explosões Galácticas.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Kanon (que é lindo e perfeito!) fosse o cavaleiro de gêmeos e o Saga fosse a sombra, como seria? - Por Lyra Kajin**

**Kanon: **Huahauahau! Eu nunca seria tão burro quanto ele!

**Saga: **Quer apanhar? ¬¬

**Maho: **Hoho... Mostre-nos, Kanon. Palco!

**Palco: Casa de Gêmeos.**

**Kanon: **Huhu... Com Aioros fora do caminho, já que ele se matou só de ver a feiúra do bebê Athena...

(**Saori, na platéia: **HEY! Ò.Ó)

**Kanon: **Estarei livre para ser Grande Mestre honestamente... ;D

Ou não...

**Kanon: **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Maldito Shion! Matarei-o! Ò.Ó

Ou não...

**Kanon: **Odeio ser mais fraco que o Saga. -.- - Preso.

(**Saga: **Trouxa... Eu sempre fui mais forte... – Leva um tiro.)

E na Saga de Poseidon...

**Saga: **Eu sou Saga, de Dragão Marinho!

**Ikki: **O.O

Ikki: Fim.

E, além disso... Poseidon: fim.

**Moral da Pergunta: **Daria a mesma coisa, no fim...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Em uma luta entre o idiota do Seiya e o Tenma quem ganharia? (É claro que meu voto é do Tenma cara ele é d+!) - Por Lyra Kajin.**

**Maho: **Ihh... Difícil. Dois imortais! x.x

**Saori: **Tem um jeito de resolver isso.

**Maho: **Ah é? Vou chamar o Tenma. – Descendo as escadas atrás do palco.

Depois, o Tenma está aí. Ele, Seiya, Saori e Maho estão no palco.

**Saori: **Como eu não quero ver o Seiya apa... Digo, matar outro imortal, vamos resolver isso de outro jeito!

**Maho: **Como? ¬¬

**Saori: **Pedra, Papel e Tesoura! – Todos caem para trás.

**Maho: **Eles não vão aceitar uma coisa dessas...

**Seiya & Tenma: **Boa!

**Maho: **o.o Esqueci que estamos lidando com o Seiya e sua outra encarnação. -.-

**Saori: **Ok... Pedra, Papel, Tesoura!

**Seiya: **Papel!

**Tenma: **Pedra! Droga...

**Saori: **Seiya vence essa... Pedra, Papel, Tesoura...

**Seiya: **Papel!

**Tenma: **Papel!

**Maho: **Empate... Pedra, Papel, Tesoura...

**Seiya: **Papel!

**Tenma: **Tesoura!

**Maho: **Boa Tenma! 8D

**Saori: **¬¬ - Sussurra para o Seiya. – _Coloque Pedra_...

**Maho: **Ouvi algo?

**Saori: **Não. – Cara de pau. – Pedra, Papel, Tesoura...

**Seiya: **Pedra!

**Tenma: **Tesoura!

**Saori: **Dois a um para o Seiya! Seiya é o vencedor!

**Maho: **Tem coisa aí... -.-

**Saori: **Ele acreditou na deusa e ganhou, só isso. u.u

**Maho: **¬¬

**Tenma: **Tudo bem. n.n Pelo menos gostam de mim!

**Todos: **O.O MONSTER KILL!

O que houve com o Tenma depois disso... Não se sabe. Apenas dizem que ele voltou ao Inferno rapidamente.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Eu amo os Douradinhos de paixão. ^3^ Mas em meu coração ninguém - NINGUÉM - vence o meu QUERIDO Radamanthys. i3i EU AMO A SUA MONOCELHA, RADA!1 *se mata* Mas me diz aí, o que acontecia de mais vergonhoso no Inferno? :DD PS: Nunca faça sua sobrancelha. Ò3Ó - Por Aneko.**

**Kanon: **O.O Tem doida pra tudo...

**Maho: **A Ane-nee-chan só tem um gosto diferente, ok. i.i

**Todos: **Sei...

**Aneko: **Ò.Ó – Aciona a Innocence. Autora viaja.

**Maho: **Bem... o.o Vou lá no Inferno ver com o Rada... – Descendo as escadas.

Lá...

**Radamanthys: **Iih... A viadagem rolava solta.

**Maho: **Sério? o.o

**Radamanthys: **Teve uma época que nós três morávamos juntos... E o Aiacos cozinhava...

**Aiacos: **Ah, não lembre...

**Minos: **Ah! Lembro sim! – Olhar maldoso.

**Flashback.**

Aiacos cozinhando, enquanto cantava e dançava.

**Aiacos: **Ela chegou correndo de mais, imprudente, bateu, arrancou meu peito...

**Fim do flashback.**

**Maho: **Meu Zeus! Hauhauahauhu!

**Minos: **E ele não parava! Lembro até do castigo...

**Aiacos: **Ah não... T-T

**Flashback:**

**Aiacos: **Amor de rapariga não vinga não, não tem sentimento não tem coração... TT-TT – Vestido de empregadinha.

**Fim do flashback.**

**Maho: **HAUAHUAHAUAH! Vocês têm alguma foto disso? Vou vender bem caro!

**Minos: **Vou lá pegar...

**Aiacos: **Mas o Radamanthys também já passou muita vergonha. Lembro quando ele enchia a cara e ficava bebendo, lembrando da Senhorita Pandora.

**Radamanthys: **Não conte! Ò.Ó

**Aiacos: **Conto sim! :D Flashback!

**Flashback:**

**Radamanthys, bêbado: **V-Vai locu-hic-tor, diiiiz por faaavor... Fa-la hic aí no ar, hiiic, não seeei – Arroto. – viveeeeer sem eela... Que t-tem um c-cara aqui... Co-hic saudade deela hic cheeeio d-de d-des-sejo... DIIIIIIIZ PRAAAA ELAAAA hic LOOOOCUTORRR SÓ QUEEEERO MAAAAIS UM BEEEEEEIJO.

O Inferno desaba pela linda voz cantante do Radamanthys.

**Fim do flashback.**

**Aiacos: **HAUAHUAHAU! Foi ótimo, a cara da Senhorita Pandora, sendo acordada por essa gralha cantante no meio na noite...

**Radamanthys: **Foi fazer assado de Garuda... ¬¬

**Maho: **Hauahuahauahu! Contem uma do Minos, então...

**Minos, voltando: **Ah não... – Ainda sorrindo maliciosamente.

**Radamanthys: **Do Minos... Hmm... Ele treinando o Lune... Tem algumas boas...

**Aiacos: **O Minos nunca passou muita vergonha, só fazia piadas maliciosas... Dizia pro Lune não usar o chicote para "fins sexuais"... Ficava comentando da outra vantagem do Marionete Cósmica...

**Maho: **Até imagino...

**Minos: **Teve também a vez que o Caronte caiu no mar bêbado... Quando jogávamos futebol e a bola caia no mar de lava...

**Maho: **Wow! O.o E vocês faziam o quê?

**Aiacos: **O Minos, gente boa, em vez de controlar a bola, mandava decidirmos outro para ir lá buscar... Coitado do Faraó, se ferrava... ¬¬

**Minos: **Hauhauahuah!

**Radamanthys: **É, o Faraó não é moreno em um lugar sem sol à toa...

**Maho: **E o Aiacos? O.o É moreno por quê?

**Minos & Radamanthys: **HAUAHUAHAU!

**Aiacos: **¬¬

**Maho: **O que foi? O.O

**Minos: **E-Ele... HAUHAUAHUA...

**Radamanthys: **TREINOU GARUDA FLAP COM ELE MESMO! HAUHAUAHAUAHUAHU! E NO MUNDO DOS VIVOS! HAUAHAUHAUAHAUHU!

**Aiacos: **MERDA! Não era pra contar! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **AHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHU! BOA!

**Minos & Radamanthys: **MAS É MUITO BURRO MESMO, AHUAHAUAHUAHUA!

**Aiacos: **¬¬

**Todos: **Mais burro que o Seiya...

**Aiacos: **OPA! AÍ É OFENSA! Ò.Ó GARUDA FLAP!

O que aconteceu com Maho, Minos e Radamanthys... Descobriram que o fim do céu do Inferno é bem duro. E o chão também.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Seiya, um mais um é igual a dois. Seiya, um mais um é igual a? - Por Suellen.**

**Seiya: **Err... Err... A peixe! Não, peraí... Um, três, quatro, dois, cinco, sete, seis... – Começa a contar. – Dezessete e nove, dezoito, dezesseis, vinte e zero...

**Marin: **O.O Gente, eu juro que a culpa não é minha...

**Seiya: **Extraindo a raiz da fração... Dá 13... Delta igual a 13... Mais ou menos x, que é... 11... Hmm... Ahh, siim... DOIS!

**Todos: **COMO ELE CHEGOU A ISSO? O.O

**Seiya: **Elementar... – Desmaia por ter usado toda a – pouca – inteligência de 13 anos de vida.

**Todos: **Nunca saberemos... -.-'

**

* * *

Pergunta: Tiozinho diz ai você está pretendendo dominar o mundo de outra maneira? O caso é o seguinte tem aqui perto de onde eu moro um lugar chamado "Inferninho". E as más línguas falaram que um tal de Hades mandava no local. Diz pra Su aqui... Só entre nós... Estava pensando em rouba a minha ideia de fazer uma casa noturna? E além de roubar a minha ideia não liga pra mim? Olha aqui seu lindo e gostoso... Quero dizer e ai Hadezinho quando vai dar as caras por aqui de novo? Beijos de Su. - Por Suellen.**

**Maho, ainda fazendo ponta no Inferno: **Diz aí, Hades... o.o

**Hades: **Oh, projeto antigo... Sabe como é, preciso distrair meus espectros de alguma forma... Então a Pandora criou isso. A copiadora foi ela.

**Maho: **Uau, jogar a culpa nos subordinados é tão fácil... – Desvia de uma espada.

**Hades: **Mas posso ligar para você, sabe... ;D As ninfas dos Elíseos cansam, sabe... Aí combinamos de fazer nos encontrar por aí...

**Maho: **Ae Suellen... Se deu bem! o.o Hades-sama é partidão!

**Hades: **Eu sei. ;D

**Maho: **Modesto. ¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: Mascara meu caro italiano com jeito de mafioso. Você já pensou em desistir de ser cavaleiro e ser segurança particular? Está a fim de trabalhar na minha casa noturna? O salário é bom. - Por Suellen.**

**Death Mask: **Ah... Já, mas nunca pintou um emprego bom. u.u O salário é bom mesmo? Liga pro meu empresário que conversamos!

**Maho: **Você tem um empresário? O.o

**Death Mask: **Claro! Os caras lá do Senado Brasileiro me arranjaram um. ;D Meu talento e minha beleza não podem ficar nas mãos de qualquer um!

**Afrodite: **Coitado...

O que aconteceu com o Cavaleiro de Peixes após esse inocente comentário: Ninguém sabe.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kamuy; sou sua fã não por sermos do mesmo signo. Não por achava você gostoso e sex... Não por acha você um bom partido. Mas por sermos f*. Sim somos os melhores. (risada maléfica) Mas a pergunta que não quer calar é... Você é bom de cama? Beija bem? Tem um monte de mulher ou Miro... Opa! Quero dizer pessoas que querem sua atenção? E você é um bom amante? (risada maléfica). - Por Suellen.**

**Kamus: **Anh... o.o Obrigado... Eu sei que sou f*. ;D

**Maho: **O que deu no povo pra começarem a se achar? o.o

**Kamus: **¬¬ Bem... Não se sou bom de cama nem beijo bem... x.x Minhas fãs dizem que sim. i.i

**Miro: **Quem foram as loucas? – "As loucas" começam a pular em cima do Miro para matá-lo.

**Kamus: **As que me agarram por aí. T-T

**Maho: **O Kamus ta disputadíssimo aqui. o.o

**Kamus: **Estou apenas aberto a encontros. u.u

**Fãs: **BOM SABER! – Sequestram o Kamus.

**Miro: **Coitado. o.o

**Maho: **Hmm... – Olhando para o Miro.

**Miro: **Não pense em fazer o mesmo. ¬¬

**Maho: **Me aguarde. u.u

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho você fez uma pessoa ficar muito feliz. Espero que não tenha colocado zeros demais no cheque. Sei que o valor é maior do que você imaginou. Mas ia ai minha cara autora não está a fim de sair dessa vida e vim trabalhar comigo? A casa noturna precisa ter um toque diferente e pode trazer o Afrodite. Será do estilo que ele gosta. Yaoi. - Por Suellen.**

**Maho: **Não têm tantos... Só... – Contando. – Três. (?)

**Afrodite: **Vai falir a mulher – Miro começa a rebolar. Todos param para gravar. – Antes que ela comece a trabalhar. O.o

**Maho: **Nah, eu até dei um desconto... – Mercenária. – Quanto ao trabalho... Posso fazer um bico aí nos dias de folga, seria bom. (6) Tenho direito à bebida grátis? – Leva uma garrafada na cabeça. – Então eu vou!

**Afrodite: **Ah, estou junto! Podemos fazer uma sala gay, HOHO! E levar os outros juntos.

**Todos: **QUE OUTROS? O.O

**Afrodite: **Vocês. ;D

**Todos: **Ò.Ó – Pulam em cima do Afrodite para estrangular.

**Aldebaran: **MONTINHO! – Pula por ultimo.

Peixe amassado.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se Shura fosse casado com Aioros e morassem em um chalé perto da praia. Observação os dois sendo homens, Shura trabalhando para sustentar-los e Aioros sendo o dono de casa. Como seria? - Por Suellen.**

**Aioros: **Waaa! Seria divertido!

**Shura: **Fale por si mesmo. -.-

**Saga: **Aioros... Você é estranho. o.o

**Maho: **Depois falam do Afrodite... Ok, vamos simular! Palco!

**Palco: Chalé perto da praia.**

**Shura: **Querido... Cheguei. – Morto.

**Aioros, com um avental de empregada: **Boa noite, querido! – Fãs babam. – Como foi seu dia? – Se aproxima, dando um beijo na bochecha do Shura.

**Shura: **Ahh... Tão cansativo...

**Flashback:**

**Shura: **UMA ESMOLINHA PELO AMOR DE ZEUS! – Pedindo esmola na frente da igreja. Fãs com dó aparecem e dão uns trocados.

**Shura: **EX... CALIBUR! – Trabalhando ilegalmente na Amazônia, cortando nossa madeira.

**Shura: **Ex... Calibur! – Cortando peixe na ferinha.

**Fim do flashback.**

**Shura: **Ah... Cansativo...

**Aioros: **Não se preocupe... Agora vem a recompensa... – Derruba Shura na cama.

**Platéia: **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUI!

**Shura: **Eu lá vou ser seme agora... – Acaba dormindo. – RONC.

**Aioros: **Shu? Shu! Acorde! Ah não... Mais uma noite na seca... TT-TT

**De volta...**

**Aioros: **Ah não! Não gostei, não gostei! Não gosto de ficar na seca!

**Shura: **o.o Calma, foi só encenação...

**Aioros: **Shura! Se um dia isso acontecer, nós dois trabalharemos, ok! Vamos ser felizes juntos!

**Shura: **Sai pra lá, Aioros... O.O

**Saga: **HAUAHAUHAUAHUA! Adoro ver os momentos gays do Aioros pra cima de outros...

**Maho: **Jura que não sente ciúmes?

**Saga: **Juro... HEY! – Autora voa longe.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se Aioros fosse mulher casado com o Saguinha e tivesse gêmeos. Um com problemas iguais ao pai e o outro meio... Meio... Meio Aioros. Como o pai de família resolveria essa situação? - Por Suellen.**

**Aioros: **Saguiiinha! Sua vez! n.n

**Saga: **Ah não...

**Aioros: **Não vamos esperar a Maho-chan ressuscitar, venha! – Puxando Saga para o palco.

**Palco: Casa de Gêmeos.**

**Aioros, como mulher: **Ah, Zeus... Saga, seu filho desde pequeno já é um problema... T-T – Segurando o Saga Jr, que esperneava, negando a comida. Depois, pedia comida. Depois, negava. Pedia. Negava. Pedia. Negava.

**Saga: **Só meu filho? – Resmunga. – Pois o seu também é complicado... – Vendo o Aioros Jr proteger os brinquedos do Saga Jr.

**Aioros Jr: **Papaaai! – Indo em direção ao Saga. – Não faça essa cara feia! Você fica bem mais bonito sorrindo! n.n

**Saga: **Tem certeza que não é filho do Afrodite? ¬¬

**Aioros: **Ò.Ó Claro que não!

**Saga: **Temos que decidir o que vamos fazer com eles... Peraí... São virgianos... o.o

**Aioros: **Teve alguma ideia, querido?

**Saga: **Sim! (6)

Aioros Jr foi treinar com o Shaka... E Saga Jr com a Saori, coitado.

**Moral da Pergunta: **Aioros é uma mãe irresponsável e Saga mal até com os filhos.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Miro, desculpa dizer que você pinta a unha de vermelho, mas cara, como tu faz isso tão rápido pra dar a Agulha Escarlate? ô.õ E Miro, você é HOMEM! HOMEM! E para com essa viadagem do inferno e dá logo uns pegas na Maho se não eu te mando pra outra dimensão - MUHA! – tentativa fracassada de imitar o Saga - SEU GOSTOSO! - e eu sou velha com carinha de novinha - Opa Kanon *-* - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Maho: **Viu Miro! Ò.Ó Seja homem E ME PEGUE!

**Miro: **Er... Eu... o.o Não sou gay! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Então prova! Ò.Ó

**Miro: **Ò.Ó – Pega a Maho e dá um beijo. – PRONTO!

**Todos: **ALELUIA!

**Maho:** P-Posso m-morrer feliz... *OOO* – Derrete e morre.

**Miro: **Hmm... ._. Até que foi bom. – Leva uma chinelada na cara. – É, FOI BOM!

**Kanon: **Leitora novinha, é? ;D

**Saga: **Opa! Velha!

**Miro: **PERAÍ! Ainda vou responder! Minha unha fica vermelha quando vou dar o golpe, mas não pinto... Apenas concentro meu cosmo nela, junto com meu ki e minhas partículas espirituais, fazendo-a ficar vermelha.

**Afrodite: **Sério? E o meu esmalte vermelho, que você pediu emprestado e até hoje não devolveu?

**Miro: **Me entrega mesmo, veado. ¬¬

**Afrodite: **HOHO!

**Miro: **Bem... Sempre tenho no bolso um vidrinho de esmalte escarlate... Mas pinto antes de cada luta, o efeito fica mais legal quando a unha ainda está molhada. ;D

**Aioros: **E depois falam de mim... – Suspiro e leva um soco na cara.

**

* * *

Pergunta: SHAKA, pelo amor de Jashin, BUDA, Athena, Zeus, seja lá qual for a divindade, aceite que você está apaixonado pela Prisma-chan e aquela coisa fofa que ela é - mais por trás disso ela é mo devassa, pode ter certeza -TANTO que ela quer que você ensine o Kama Sutra pra ela - eu indicaria aposição do escorpião sabe? - tenho um Kama Sutra *-* - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Shaka: **E-Eu... u.u

**Miro: **Eu peguei a Maho, agora VOCÊ ADMITA SEUS SENTIMENTOS! Ò.Ó

**Shaka: **SIM! Eu g-g-g-gosto dela... EU A AMO! Ù.U – Pimentão.

**Todos: **ALELUIA!

**Iris: **Shaaaaaaaaka! Meu loiro! *------*

**Shaka:** I-Iris...

**Iris: **Finalmente admitiu! 8DD – Agarra o loiro e beija.

**Shaka: **S-Sim... u.u SÓ NÃO ME FAÇA REPETIR O KAMA SUTRA!

**Iris: **Temos muito tempo para isso, meu loiro! – Puxando o Shaka para trás do palco.

**Kamus: **Casais sendo feitos... o.o'

**Maho: **Se cuide Kamus... ;D

**Kamus: **O que quer dizer com isso?

**Maho: **HOHO!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Miro: ta quanto tempo sem pegar ninguém pra ta dando em cima do Kamus hein? ô.õ - ta, eu sei que tu é homem, mas tenho que ressaltar a seca de mulher né? ;D - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Miro: **Eu estava na seca desde que essa fic começou... A autora não me deixou pegar ninguém. T-T

**Maho, que voltou (óbvio): **Claro! Sou exclusividade aqui! *-*

**Miro: **Heh... u.u Mas não estava dando em cima do Kamus! ò.ó

**Todos: **Não... – Agulhadas.

**Kamus: **Então vê se sossega e me erra. ¬¬ Era só o que me faltava, homem pra cima de mim...

**Afrodite: **Prefere por baixo? – Acertado em cheio por um Roudhouse Kick.

**

* * *

Pergunta: pergunta pra o Mask: eu acho você tão comível Mask, eu estou tarada em você nessa fic - claro que eu ainda AMO e IDOLATRO o MEU Kamus -, então, rola ou não rola? (6) MAHO te pago caro hein? MASK larga o Dite :'/ - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Maho: **Vou lucrar nesse capítulo, heh...

**Death Mask: **Não precisa pagar. ;D Claro que rola! Me liga, HOHO.

**Afrodite: **Hunf!

**Maho: **Não diga que não precisa pagar! i.i

**Death Mask: **E eu não tenho nada com essa biba. u.u

**Afrodite: **Depois de tantas noites você diz isso? Tsc...

**Todos: **QUE TANTAS NOITES? O.O

**Death Mask: **M-Mentira! O.O

**Afrodite: **Hihi...

**Death Mask: **Ò.Ó MENTIRA!

**Todos: **Seeei...

**Death Mask: **Me aguarde, Afrodite. ¬¬

**Afrodite: **Hoho!

**Death Mask: **Primeiro... Tenho um encontro! :D

**Afrodite: **¬¬ - Perdeu.

**

* * *

Pergunta: pra o Dite: BESHA, como você suporta o humor do MASK? MENINA é pra morrer, um canceriano malvado? NUNCA vi ¬¬ - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Afrodite: **Ahhh, é tão difícil, sabe? Mas como piscianos se dão bem com cancerianos, é facinho! Ou se não tomo algum Maracujina ou como chocolate... É bom!

**Death Mask: **Na verdade, eu que tenho que suportar o humor dessa besha! Ò.ó

**Afrodite: **Ah, você gosta. ;D

**Death Mask: **Não mesmo! Tenho um encontro!

**Afrodite: **¬¬ - Perdeu.

**Shura: **E no fim, sobra pra mim... Porque eu tenho que aguentar os dois. u.u

**Afrodite & Death Mask: **Você gosta...

**Shura: **Adoro. – Irônico.

**Afrodite & Death Mask: **¬¬ - Perderam.

**

* * *

Pergunta: pra o Kamus: então, amor, como você faz pra manter essa cara de calmo tendo pensamentos pervertidos - e HETEROS - e bem safados, piores até do que os do Miro ¬¬ - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Todos: **Boooa pergunta!

**Kamus: **E-Eu não tenho pensamentos pervertidos. u.u

**Miro: **Ah não? – Rindo.

**Kamus: **Não! ¬¬

**Miro: **Você fez muita piadinha maliciosa aí atrás. :x

**Kamus: **Foram umas duas...

**Miro: **Por que o resto você guarda para si mesmo, não é? ;D

**Kamus: **Não! ò.ó

**Hyoga: **Eu que o diga...

**Kamus: **HYOGA? O.O

**Hyoga: **Quando estávamos na Sibéria, naquela casinha no meio do nada, achei um acervo de revistas playboys... T-T

**Todos: **KAAAMUS! O.O

**Kamus: **N-Não eram minhas... Eram do I-Isaak...

**Isaak: **Hey! Não me culpe pela sua perversão! – Aparecendo de repente.

**Kamus: **¬¬ - Devolve o Isaak pro tumulo.

**Miro: **É mesmo... O que será que você fazia naquela casinha no meio do nada com um pirralho?  
**Hyoga: **Hey! ¬¬

**Kamus: **Treinava!

**Maho: **Acho que isso explica porque o Hyoga é meio afeminado...

Autora congelada.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Ikki: já que você tem um radar pra saber quando o Shun ta precisando da sua ajuda e vive enchendo o saco... A pergunta é: na hora H, na qual você provavelmente tava com a Pandora - ou não - o radar de irmão já apitou e você, ahn... Desculpe o termo, broxou? - sim sou curiosa com isso xP - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Ikki: **Ah, isso aconteceu na noite passada. u.u

**Maho: **Com quem você estava noite passada? o.o

**Ikki: **Curiosa... Com uma fã. – Dá um sorriso torto para uma fã na platéia.

**Maho: **Caramba... Apressado... – Leva um chute.

**Ikki: **Melhor explicar com um flashback...

**Maho: **Censurado, por favor.

**Ikki: **Claro...

**Flashback:**

**Fã: **Mais...

**Ikki: **Mais? Mas já apostei muito. o.o'

(**Maho: **Como? Õ.o

**Ikki: **Estou censurando, oras.

**Maho: **Ah. o.o)

**Fã: **Aposte mais!

**Ikki: **Vai! Ah não... – Radar apitando. – Droga...

**Fã: **Assim dá uma tensão a mais... Heh...

(**Maho: **Tensão... Tire o N...

**Ikki: **Exato... Heh...)

**Ikki: **Para mim não... Vou acabar perdendo... – Taca o radar (???) na parede. – Pronto. – Vendo ele destruído.

**Fim do flashback.**

**Maho: **Ah, então é por isso que você está calmo hoje?

**Ikki: **Exato! ;D

**Maho: **E o Shun? o.o

**Ikki: **Eu sei lá! Que ele exploda!

**Maho: **Que irmão exemplar... -.-

**

* * *

Pergunta: Deba: como você faz pra se divertir aí no Santuário, já que você como um bom brasileiro - suponho - gosto bastante de pagode, samba, forró e funk. Como você sobrevive sem as tchutchucas do Rio, as pagodeiras de Sampa e as dançarinas de forró do seu Ceará? xP - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Death Mask: **Nada que não seja resolvido pela rua da z... – Leva um Roudhouse Kick.

**Aldebaran:** Ah, estou sempre fazendo feijoadas e churrascos aqui em casa! 8D

**Saga: **E a música é horrível. ¬¬

**Aldebaran: **Não é! Vocês que tem um péssimo gosto musical. u.u

**Maho: **Mesmo com a música, você sente falta das brasileiras? ;D

**Aldebaran: **Claro! Mas quando vou à praia encontro algumas brasileiras...

**Maho: **Sério?

**Aldebaran: **Ahan! Já encontrei Sabrina Sato por lá...

**Maho: **o.o'

**Aldebaran: **Algumas ricas... E outras garçonetes. – Apanha. – Mas ainda sinto falta das minhas brasileirinhas lá!

**Death Mask: **Brasileirinhas... Heh... – Leva um tiro.

**Saga: **Não sei por que. Gregas são melhores.

As fãs brasileiras pulam em cima do Saga.

**Aldebaran: **Adoro isso! MONTINHO! – Pula por ultimo.

O Saga não foi o único amassado...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shaka: então, vai pegar a Prisma-chan - e fazer com que ela largue o MEU Kamus - ou vai continuar meditando? - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Na casa de Virgem...**

**Shaka: **Vou continuar meditando.

**Iris: **Não mesmo! – Arrastando o Shaka para o quarto.

**Shaka: **Lá vamos nós de novo...

**Iris: **Ah, você gosta. ;D

**Shaka: **u.u – Vermelho.

**Iris: **Oiiin! *o*

**Moral da Pergunta: **O Shaka virou um bichinho de estimação... Ou outras coisas... Da Iris Prisma. xD

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shiryu: e aí, como foi ficar cego quando a Shunrei tava tomando banho nos cinco picos antigos e você nem ao menos podia se aproveitar disso? XD - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Dohko: **HOHO! Eu me divertia o ouvindo resmungar!

**Shiryu: **¬¬

**Maho: **Por quê? O.O O que acontecia?

**Dohko: **Eu conto ou você conta?

**Shiryu: **Eu conto, eu conto! ù.ú

**Flashback...**

**Shunrei: **Shiryu que me aguarde... Ficou me enrolando por tanto tempo, agora ele vai ver! Ou não!

**Shiryu: **Shunrei? Está por ai? – Cego.

**Shunrei: **Shiryu! Pode vir! – Tomando banho na cachoeira.

**Shiryu: **Hmm? O que está fazendo, Shunrei?

**Shunrei: **Tomando banho!

**Shiryu: **O.O – Cego. – M-Mas... E eu?

**Shunrei: **Oras, você está cego.

**Shiryu: **¬¬ - Pensando: _Ela está me provocando..._

**Fim do flashback.**

**Dohko: **O rapaz tinha até pesadelos à noite! Houhohu! Era muito legal vê-lo gemendo!

**Death Mask: **Que gosto estranho...

**Shiryu: **Mulheres são más. T-T

**Fãs: **É, nós sabemos.

**Maho: **E vocês ainda não viram nada! :D

**Todos: **O.O

**

* * *

Pergunta: Vocês são homens - ta, alguns são gays, mas que importa? -então qual é a parte feminina que chama mais atenção? hohoho - Pra o Dite: qual é a parte masculina que chama mais atenção? *-* - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Maho: **Questionário Saint Seiya! Vamos começar com o Mu! Diz aí, Carneirinho!

**Mu: **Eu... Hmm... Gosto muito dos olhos de uma mulher. Observo se são sinceros, se são bondosos...

**Fãs: **Romântico... *-* Olhe nós meus olhos, Mu! Ò.Ó

**Mu: **O.O Eu vejo perigo... – Apanha.

**Aldebaran: **Nossa! Eu adoro um bumbum! Sabe, as brasileiras são as mais poderosas nesse quesito... Minhas rainhas do samba. *-*

**Maho: **o.o Deba... Você é bem tarado, hein?

**Aldebaran: **Eu? Perto do Miro, Death Mask e Saga sou um santo!

**Maho: **É, com razão...

**Saga: **Eu gosto dos peitos... Heh... Bem recheados...

**Maho: **E o Kanon? ê.e

**Kanon: **Coxa. Adoro, sem estrias, grossa...

**Maho: **O.O Eu tenho até medo de perguntar... Death Mask?

**Death Mask: **Hmm... Peito, bumbum, coxa... Eu gosto de tudo, mesmo.

**Maho: **Era de se esperar... Aioria?

**Aioria: **Sou chegado em uma barriga durinha. u.u Nossa, a Marin me mata com a dela!

**Maho: **o.o Shaka?

**Shaka: **Os olhos, também.

**Maho: **Por que você não usa os seus? ;D

**Shaka: **É, também... ¬¬

**Dohko: **Eu adoro o cabelo! Cabelos bem tratados, cumpridos, brilhosos... Lindo! *-*

**Maho: **É, o cabelo da Thétis era bonito... Miro? u.u

**Miro:** Hmm... As pernas. Adoro aquelas pernas longas... ;D

**Maho: **i.i – Baixinha. – A-Aioros?

**Aioros: **O rosto angelical! *---* E as asas!

**Todos: **O.O

**Maho: **Shura?

**Shura: **O sorriso. Adoro um sorriso lindo...

**Kamus: **Eu também...

**Afrodite: **A coxa feita, o braço musculoso, o corpo de atleta...! Eu adoro tudo!

**Maho: **Ok, os bronzeados... Seiya?

**Seiya: **Oi? ._.

**Maho: **Deixa. Hyoga?

**Hyoga: **Cabelos. Tem que ser loira!

**Maho: **Só pega loiras, né...

**Hyoga: **Influencia da mamãe. *-*

**Maho: **-.- Shiryu...

**Shiryu: **O sorriso!

**Maho: **Como? Você não via mesmo... Na verdade, você não via nada... – Leva um soco.

**Shiryu: **¬¬

**Shun: **Gosto dos olhos! Olhos bondosos! E você, Ikki? *-*

**Ikki: **Da bunda. – Direto. – Isso para não falar coisa pior.

**Shun: **Ò.Ó – Bate no irmão.

**Todos: **O.O''

**Moral da Pergunta: **O Ikki pode ser MUITO tarado.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Dite, além de você, quem mais controla o 24° sentido perfeitamente? :D Ah, eu te ADORO! Você é Mará! ^__^v Torço por você e o Mask! ;p - Por Jake Baa-chan.**

**Afrodite: **Ah, muito obrigada, querida! ;D

**Death Mask: **Sobrou para mim...

**Afrodite: **Bem, quem mais controla o 24º sentido... Hmm...

**Maho: **Pode entregar todo mundo, Dite!

**Afrodite: **HOHO! – Contando nos dedos. – Shun, Hyoga, Misty, Mu, Shaka (mas provou ser macho – uma pena), Miro (também está provando) e Kamus. Ah, o Death Mask e o Shurinha comigo também.

O que aconteceu com o Cavaleiro de Peixes, pela segunda vez sincero (ou não)... Ninguém sabe.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Seiya, como você "peida" lá na primeira prisão e pergunta se foi o Shun? Eu nem consigo imaginar o fofo do Shun fazendo o número 2... Você faz isso em qualquer lugar mesmo? - Por Jake Baa-chan.**

**Ikki: **Ih... O Shun é pior que eu. Quando ele vai ao banheiro, fica um fedor!

**Hyoga: **Realmente... O cheiro de repolho... Horrível.

**Shiryu: **O cheiro combina com o cabelo, não é. – Apanha por causa disso.

**Seiya: **Eu solto pum sim! ó.ò Mas os meus não fedem!

**Todos: **Não? o.o

**Seiya: **Eu soltei a fic inteira, sem fazer barulho nem cheiro! u.u

**Todos: **O.O

**Maho: **TIREM ELE DAQUI!

E para o bem de todos, trancaram o Seiya junto com Poseidon. (?)

**

* * *

Pergunta: Saga, quando você lutou contra o Seiya na saga das 12 casas, você colocou a armadura logo depois de ficar pelado (*¬*), não atrapalha usar armadura sem uma roupa por baixo? - Por Jake Baa-chan.**

**Maho: **Heh... Boa cena essa. *-* - Apanha do Miro. – Ay! TT-TT

**Miro: **¬¬ Eu estou aqui!

**Maho: **Ciúmes, é? *--*

**Miro: **Não...

**Maho: **Não se preocupe, depois da fic a gente acerta isso. ;D – Leva uma chinelada na cara.

**Saga: **Heh... Quase todos aqui têm uma mania de ficar peladão... O Shiryu e o Dohko sem camisa... E eu sem calça. XD

**Fãs: **Não que a gente esteja reclamando!

**Saga: **Mas não atrapalha não. Gosto de sentir o ventinho.

**Todos: **O.O

**Seiya, que voltou: **Atrapalha o oponente! Ó.Ò Ter que ver aquela coisa horrível de um lado para outro...

**Maho: **SEM DETALHES, POR FAVOR! – Taca um tijolo no Seiya, que cai desmaiado.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Mu, o Kimimaro (Naruto) é seu parente? Afinal, ele também tem pintinhas na testa! ^^ E diz a verdade, você gosta do Shaka, né? E não é só como amigo... - Por Jake Baa-chan.**

**Mu: **Ah! O Kimi-chan! Meu primo querido... Saudades dele! ó.ò

**Maho: **Kimimaro já morreu, querido...

**Mu:** Sério? ó.ò Coitado... A doença atacou?

**Maho:** Err... Podemos dizer que sim. o.o

**Mu: **Uma pena... Ele levava muito a sério essa história de doar sangue... Acabou soltando tudo sem parar...

**Maho: **Coitado. ê.e – Irônica.

**Mu: **Eu gosto do Shaka sim! E não é só como amigo...

**Shaka: **Como? û.u

**Mu: **O Shaka é como um irmão para mim! n.n

**Todos: **Inocente...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Miro e Kamus, aquela "interpretação" que vocês fizeram foi real de mais mesmo! Apóio o Saga! Eu não vou desistir de vocês, e em nome de todas que gostam de vocês juntinhos, que tal uma declaração? :D Declarem-se um para o outro e encerrem com um beijo no cantinho da boca, só para não apelar de mais! Tá, pode ser mais na bochecha mesmo, mas um tem que beijar o outro! ^^ O beijo na boca mesmo você pode dar na Maho, Miro! E o Kamus em mim! =] - Por Jake Baa-chan.**

**Miro & Kamus: **NUNCA! Ò.Ó

**Miro: **Eu só fiz pelo meu misero salário, ok!

**Kamus: **Eu fiz porque me obrigaram. u.u

**Miro: **Eu não vou beijá-lo!

**Kamus: **Eu lhe beijo, Jake Baa-chan. Mas ele não! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **OPA! – Trazendo a Jake ao palco. – Vai ter que cumprir! Eu quero outro beijo também, Miro! Mas façam uma declaração primeiro!

**Miro: **Não... ¬¬

**Maho: **Pode ser da amizade... T-T

**Kamus: **Aí tudo bem... Miro, você é um grande amigo. u.u Obrigado.

**Miro: **Err... Eu adoro ser seu amigo, Kamus. Pronto!

**Maho: **Agora o beijo! :D Música romântica!

A música começa a tocar. Miro se aproxima e beija a autora. Kamus se aproxima e... Beija a Jake Baa-chan!

Rebelião das fãs do Kamus.

**Jake Baa-chan: **Se cortem! *------* - Sai correndo.

**Maho: **Heh... Eu adoro isso aqui. *o* - Cai desmaiada.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Death Mask minha bisa avó e meu bisa avô eram italianos será que nós somos parentes? E por que você odeia o Miro? Ele é tão fofo! - Por Adri Yuki.**

**Death Mask: **Não sei. o.o' Meus bisavôs e avôs tinham taaantas amantes, mulheres e filhos que devemos ser. XD

**Maho: **Isso explica muita coisa no jeito do Mask...

**Afrodite: **Posse ser sua amante, Mask? – Um morto vivo pula em cima do Dite.

**Death Mask: **Meia Itália é parente meu...

**Maho: **Zeus...

**Death Mask:** Eu não odeio o Miro. Não tanto. – Sorriso amarelo.

**Miro: **¬¬

**Death Mask: **Mas esse Inseto já catou mulher minha. u.u

**Maho: **Bem... Qualquer mulher em sã consciência preferiria o Miro a você...

O que aconteceu com a Autora depois disso... Dizem que a tortura foi horrível.

**

* * *

Pergunta: pro Miro: amado Miro (que um dia ainda irá de ser meu mestre ou algo a mais ^^) é verdade que você tem um escorpião de pelúcia cor de rosa e você chama ele de Fofucho? - Por Adri Yuki.**

**Miro: **Heh... Obrigado, querida...

**Maho: **¬¬ - Chuta.

**Miro: **Ay, ela me elogia e você me bate? ò.ó

**Maho: **Você é o tarado aqui. o.o Eu acho...

**Miro: **Obrigado. u.u Bem... Meu escorpiãozinho querido é vermelho... Mas ele chama Fofucho!

**Maho: **Ah! O Fofucho é histórico! Deixa eu abraçar ele? *-*

**Miro: **Não. i.i

**Maho: **E roubar a espuma dele? ;D

**Miro: **Ele não é de espuma... NUNCA! O.O – Abraça o escorpiãozinho.

**Maho: **HAUAHUAHAUHA!

**Miro: **M-Malvada... i.i

**Aioros: **Ah! O Fofucho! Adoro ele! :D

**Miro: **T-Tire os olhos dele, seu ladrão...

**Saga: **O Fofucho? Parceiro meu! ;D

**Miro: **Nem vem...

**Aioria: **O Santuário inteiro quer esse escorpião de pelúcia...

**Miro: **Não! Ó.Ò Ele quase foi visitar Poseidon uma vez...

**Kamus: **Esse bicho some tanto que eu acho que ele tem vida própria...

**Miro: **Quem dera... Fofucho? FOFUCHO? Cadê o Fofucho? Ó.Ò – Sai correndo desesperado.

**Maho: **o.o É legal zoar o Miro, não é? – Tirando o Fofucho do bolso.

**Todos: **Muito! ;D

**Maho: **Vou esconder isso. ._.

**Miro: **FOFUUUUUCHO!

**(Créditos à Yoros, pelo Fofucho. x3)**

**

* * *

Pergunta: pro Miro: você não esta precisando de uma pupila para ocupar seu tempo e pensar menos no Kamus? Se estiver eu estou a disposição ^^! - Por Adri Yuki.**

**Miro: **Heheh... Escorpiana? ;D Conversamos no fim da fic... Se não a autora me mata. n.n''' – Olhando o olhar da autora ameaçando-o com o Fofucho.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Miro... Eu vi um fanart seu com a Shina e queria saber se já rolou algo com ela? - Por Adri Yuki.**

**Miro: **Shina? A mulher cavaleiro? o.o

**Maho: **HUAHAUAHUA. Mulher cavaleiro é ótima.

**Miro: **Cof, cof... u.u O cara que me dubla é ótimo, mas esse erro... Zeus...

**Maho: **É. o.o' Você e o Saga repetem umas três vezes "Shina, a mulher cavaleiro?". Eiita!

**Miro: **Bem... A Shina... É... Nós nos vimos por aí às vezes... Só conversamos uma vez... o.o Não sei porque me colocam como par dela.

**Shina: **Rejeitada... Mais uma vez.

**Maho: **Se ferrou, querida. o.o

**Shina: **¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shun o que você realmente sente pelo pato... Digo Hyoga? - Por Adri Yuki.**

**Ikki: **OOOPA! Ò.Ó

**Hyoga: **Como assim "r-realmente"? i.i

**Shiryu: **Casa de Libra, cof, cof.

**Ikki: **Meu irmão só é amigo do Pato! Só isso!

**Maho: **Calminha aí! o.o Deixem o Shun responder.

**Hyoga: **Não é nada de mais...

**Shiryu: **Sei...

**Ikki: **Não é mesmo! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **SEEIYA!

**Seiya: **WA! – Pula nos três.

Três patetas amassados pelo peso da cabeça do Seiya.

**Maho: **Pronto, pode responder, Shun. u.u

**Shun: **B-Bem... O Hyoga é meu melhor amigo! n.n É um amor de irmão, entendem?

**Maho: **A mesma desculpa que o Mu usou... Tsc... – Acertada por um chinelo.

**Dohko: **Aquela pouca vergonha na minha casa foi um amor de irmão? o.o

Shun tenta. Tenta mesmo. Mas não consegue bater no Dohko.

**Dohko: **Adoro ser foda. ;D

**

* * *

Pergunta: Hyoga por que você tem ciúmes do seu mestre com o Miro? Quer um conselho deixa os dois viverem em paz. - Por Adri Yuki.**

**Miro: **Há! Alguém do meu lado! :D

**Kamus: **-.-'

**Hyoga: **E-E-E-Eu... i.i M-M-Mestree... DESCULPE! TT-TT – Desaba a chorar.

**Kamus: **C-Calma, Hyoga. O.O

**Hyoga: **E-E-Eu n-n-n-nun-ca q-q-quis lhe a-atrapalhar, MEEESTRE! – Chorando no ombro do Kamus.

**Kamus: **H-Hyoga... Acalme-se... o.o Vai enferrujar minha armadura... – Leva um tapa.

**Hyoga: **É q-que d-desque que a M-Mamãe s-se f-foi v-você sempre f-foi c-como meu p-pai... E e-eu n-não q-queria que v-você s-s-se c-c-c-c-cassasse...

**Kamus & Miro: **-.- - Gota enorme.

**Todos: **HAUHAUAHAUHAUAHU!

**Kamus: **Com o Miro? ¬¬

**Hyoga: **M-Mestre... V-Vocês e-estavam s-sempre j-juntos... S-Sempre a-achei q-que t-tinham algo...

**Miro: **Posso matar? ò.ó

**Kamus: **Deixa que eu me acerto com meu pupilo. – Estalando os dedos.

**Hyoga: **M-Mestre? O.O NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

O que aconteceu com o Hyoga depois disso... Ninguém sabe, mas dizem que ele reencontrou sua mãe.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria o Submundo se Minos de Griffon e Aiacos de Garuda fossem emos? - Por Genris Puma.**

**Radamanthys: **Mas eles já são. o.o – Leva um Roudhouse Kick.

**Maho, lá: **Só tem franjinha linda, mas não são. u.u

**Aiacos: **Isso ae!

**Maho: **Quem é o maquiador do Submundo? ._.

**Minos: **Eu! ;D

**Maho: **Ótimo! Se maquie e o Aiacos também, igual emos!

**Minos: **Vai ser interessante. ;]

Meia-hora depois, Minos e Aiacos estão maquiados, usando munhequeiras e esmalte, como emos.

**Minos: **Aiiix! EuOx eXxstol OthimuUh axXIXim!

**Aiacos: **FaliHH puhr XxiH mSM... EUh OdeiUh mInhÀH viDaH!

**Minos: **RÁADAH!

**Radamanthys: **O.O M-Me e-errem...

**Aiacos: **AIH RADÁH! NuM vai IgnOrAAhr agUráH vaiH?

**Radamanthys: **Vou correr mesmo. o.o'

**Pandora: **O que está acontecendo aqui? ò.ó

**Minos: **IxxXXihhHH.

**Aiacos: **VoUH mIhH cOrtAAr. TT-TT

**Radamanthys: **S-Senhorita Pandora! Eu posso explicar...

**Pandora: **Não! Eu quero saber como vocês fizeram essa maquiagem tão legal? Façam em mim?

**Minos: **AiiXH! ClaruuH!

**Aiacos: **VaiHH fikÀr otiMUh PandÝh!

**Radamanthys: **Ó.Ò Eu mereço... Cadê aquela menina para consertar isso?

Nisso, a autora já estava looonge.

**Pandora: **VamUxX tranXxfOrmÁr Uh InféRnUH nUn munDUh emUh!

**Moral da Pergunta:** Emisse é contagiosa. Principalmente no inferno.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Hades amor, porque não vira um chefão do crime? Assim vai poder dominar o mundo... - Por LadyArawn.**

**Maho, que fugiu do Radamanthys e foi atrás do Hades: **Hades-sama! Aqui estão os documentos que roubei do Santuário! – Leva um tiro.

**Hades: **Obrigado, Maho! Uma ótima espiã, como sempre. ;D

**Maho: **Obrigada. E estou notando características de humanidade no Cavaleiro de Pegasus. Logo, ele poderá ser morto.

**Hades: **Interessante... O que mais?

**Maho: **O ponto fraco de Athena é o cabelo.

**Hades: **Oh! Eu suspeitava que era isso... E o tráfico de fãs histéricas para dentro do Santuário?

**Maho: **Está tranquilo. Ninguém suspeita de nada.

**Hades: **Ótimo!

**Maho: **Manterá sua promessa, não é mesmo, senhor?  
**Hades: **Claro. Deixarei os Cavaleiros Dourados nas mãos das fãs.

**Maho: **Obrigada.

**Hades: **Agora concentre-se em matar Athena!

**Maho: **Sim, senhor!

**Moral da Pergunta: **Hades já é um chefão do crime. :x

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pandora, você gosta do Alone? Ou só beijou ele pra poder despertar o Hades? - Por LadyArawn.**

**Maho, agora indo atrás da Pandora: **E aí! Voltou ao normal?

**Pandora: **Sim... Ordens de Hades-sama. O que ele tem ao me fazer voltar ao normal? i.i

**Maho: **Cérebro? – Leva um tapa.

**Pandora: **¬¬

**Maho: **Mas diz aí, você é caidinha pelo Alone?

**Pandora: **O.O' O corpo de H-Hades-sama...

**Maho: **É, o que você usou e abusou...

**Pandora: **Não fiz isso! i.i E-Eu... O beijei para que Hades-sama despertasse nele!

**Maho: **Ahhh, diz aí. Você tirou uma casquinha, não tirou? ;D

**Pandora: **Heh... É claro...

**Maho: **Então você gosta!

**Pandora: **Err... Err... Não! Só é costume aproveitar dos corpos hospedeiros mesmo...

**Maho: **VOCÊ SE APROVEITOU DO SHUN? O.O

**Pandora: **Um pouco... :x Mas não deixe o irmão dele saber disso!

**Ikki, aparecendo: **Tarde demais!

**Pandora: **Não! ó.ò

**Ikki: **Vai pagar! Ò.Ó

**Pandora: **Não tenho culpa... Nãããão...

O que aconteceu com a Pandora, depois disso... Apenas a autora traumatizada e ameaçada pelo Ikki sabe. E ela não diz.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Minos, quer largar o Hades e fazer parte do meu grupo? Prometo bons salários, com bastante diversão (torturas e afins), sem considerar os direitos humanos e ainda por cima poder ir para qualquer lugar a qualquer hora e com direito a qualquer pessoa. Aceita? *-* - Por LadyArawn.**

**Minos, de volta: **Não sei...

**Maho: **Ah vai! O que você tem a perder?

**Minos: **É, a guerra já acabou mesmo, perdemos mesmo... E estou afim de tortura...

**Maho: **Ae...

**Minos: **Só falta uma coisa...

**Maho: **O que?

**Minos: **Dança!

**Maho: **Ah, não se preocupe, no Brasil tem em todo canto. -.-

**Minos: **Ótimo! Aceito. ;D Mas fale com meu empresário primeiro!

**Maho: **Você tem um empresário?

**Minos: **Quem não tem nesses dias? -.-

**Maho: **u.u – Ela.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Miro como seria o Santuário se você fosse o mestre e os outros cavaleiros fossem mulheres que foram dominadas em um filme hentai e que tivessem gostado. Você seria o mestre de todas elas? (Maho nem pense em me bater heim xD) - Por LadyArawn.**

**Maho: **V-Vontade não f-falta... T-T

**Miro: **Heh... Heheh... Adorei. (666)~

**Saga: **E depois falam que eu era um péssimo Grande Mestre...

**Kamus: **E eu então...

**Afrodite: **Por que ele pode transformar o Santuário em um bordel e eu não posso transformar em um paraíso yaoi? ;_;

**Maho: **Calma, ele não vai transformar nada em bordel! o.o Só vamos simular!

**Miro: **Heh... Oba...

**Palco: Salão do Grande Mestre, com o Miro lá.**

**Miro: **Bem vindas, minhas novas Amazonas! ;D

Lá estavam personagens de jogos e animes hentais, que eu não faço questão de procurar material de referencia. o_o~ No total, eram 13. As Geminianas eram gêmeas.

**Elas: **Obrigada! ;D

**Miro: **Heh... Eu sei que todas são muito fortes, mas faremos um treino básico em meus aposentos, uma por uma, para ver como estão fisicamente...

**Maho, invadindo: **CHEGA, CHEGA! Ò.Ó

**Miro: **Por quê? i.i O Santuário ficaria tão legal assim...

**Saori, invadindo: **Não mesmo! Quem concordar com o Miro, MORRE! Ò.Ó

Cri cri. (Milagre.)

**Maho: **Isso aí, Saori! Nós não vamos deixar o Santuário virar um bordel!

**Fãs: **Não mesmo!

**Miro: **Wow... Elas levaram isso a sério! O.O

**Saori: **Porque era capaz de ter uma rebelião aqui e vocês realmente adotarem este sistema. ¬¬ - Expulsando as personagens hentais.

**Todos: **Droga... Descobriram nosso plano. – Levam um Roudhouse Kick.

**

* * *

Pergunta:** **Já que a Saori casou com o Julian, como seriam os filhos dos dois? - Por LadyArawn.**

**Saori: **AH É! Ò.Ó Até agora, o papel do divorcio não saiu! T-T

**Julian: **Pra quê, estamos tão felizes, querida...

**Saori: **Diga por si mesmo...

**Julian: **Por que não fazemos nossos filhos agora mesmo?

**Saori: **O.O Você é louco? Eu só tenho 13 anos!

**Julian: **Ah, é mesmo... Não se preocupe, não deixarei a imprensa falar... – Leva um tapa.

**Maho: **Fico imaginando os filhos dos dois... Uma menina, com mania de dominação dos mares e um menino burro que dói...

Todos ficam imaginando uma menina de cabelos iguais ao da Saori mas azuis, segurando um tridente, com pose de "eu sou foda" e um menino com cabelos curtos, castanhos, idêntico ao Seiya.

**Todos: **Julian chifruuuudo. :x

**Saori: **HEY! Não pensem nisso! Ò.Ó Se bem que seria interessante...

**Julian: **Como? O.O

**Saori: **Ops, querido...

A vingança de Poseidon.

**Julian: **Eu que não vou ficar casado com uma qualquer. u.u

**Todos: **UUUUUUUUUUUUUI!

**Saori: **C-Como? Ó.Ò

**Maho: **Perdeu um dos poucos que lhe queriam, querida. Agora só sobrou o Jabu.

Jabu abre um sorriso esperançoso na platéia.

**Saori: **Prefiro morrer titia... ¬¬

Jabu se joga ao Inferno, depois dessa...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Mu e Shion porque vocês não ensinam os outros cavaleiros a curar as armaduras? Não deve ser tão difícil assim, já que é outra pessoa que dá o seu sangue (literalmente). - Por LadyArawn.**

**Shion: **Existem vários motivos...

**Maho: **Ah é? o.o

**Shion: **Primeiro... Olhem para esses folgados. Nem todos querem aprender. – Observando os Cavaleiros na platéia, uns tacando pipoca nos outros, uns dormindo, outros conversando...

**Maho: **É, com razão... o.o

**Mu: **Segundo. Já viu a quantidade de homem orgulhoso que existe nesse Santuário? Ninguém quer doar sangue. – Observando Death Mask mirrando pipoca ao Shura e Shaka ignorando Ikki.

**Shion: **Terceiro... Nós somos egoístas e gostamos de ter uma técnica única, heh...

**Maho: **Ah. o.o Bom saber que os sujos não são só os outros... – Leva um tiro.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o MDM fosse o cavaleiro de virgem, com os mesmo poderes de Shaka, só que com a mesma personalidade (original do MDM mesmo). MDM o cavaleiro mais forte e mais próximo de Deus (um Deus sádico *eu* mas ainda assim um Deus). - Por LadyArawn.**

**Death Mask: **E adeus dias de perdedor! Ò.Ó

**Shaka: **Ah não... Sobrará para mim. u.u

**Death Mask: **Hoho! Paaalco!

**Maho: **Empolgado. o.o

**Palco: Casa de Câncer.**

**Shaka: **Shiryu... Sinto muito, mas você morrerá! – Perde e morre.

**Shiryu: **Foi fácil. u.u

**Casa de Virgem.**

**Death Mask: **Bem vindos à minha casa! Vocês morrerão aqui! – Saindo mulheres de todos os cantos, rindo e correndo em direção à saída. – Tchau, benzinhos. Me liguem depois. ;D

**Shiryu: **De virgem isso aqui não tem nada... – Leva um tiro.

**Seiya: **AAH! Tem cabeças por todos os lados! Ó.Ò

**Death Mask: **Tem virgem sim! Essas cabeças são de mulheres ex-virgens, heh... ;x

**Todos: **-.-

**Death Mask: **Eu sou o homem mais próximo de Deus! Passei anos conversando com Buda, mas aquele velho não me ensinou nada... Tive que aprender Kama Sutra sozinho... -.-

**Todos: **o.o

**Death Mask: **Agora morram!

---

Mais tarde...

**Death Mask: **QUAL É, IKKI! NÃO ME ENCOXA! Ò.Ó

---

Na Guerra Santa...

**Death Mask: **Eu lutar contra Saga, Kamus e Shura? O.O Nem vem, não sou louco! – Covarde.

---

**Death Mask: **Qual é... Eu ia saber que era preciso despertar o Sétimo Sentido? Não coloquem a culpa por termos perdido em mim. u.u – Leva uma chicotada dos Espectros.

**Moral da Pergunta: **Seria o fim.

**De volta...**

**Death Mask: **-.-' O fim? Nem seria! Eu só trocaria Athena por Hades também...

**Shaka: **Graças à Zeus sou cego e não teria que ver o Saga tomando banho. -.-

**Death Mask: **Nisso você teria sorte...

**Shaka: **Só nisso... Porque no resto, eu seria um perdedor. u.u

Death Mask TENTA se vingar.

**Shaka: **Pff. – Risada irônica de "eu sou o melhor".

**

* * *

Pergunta: Se em vez de Athena como Deusa pra proteger a humanidade fosse Zeus o responsável. Haveria alguma guerra Santa? Os outros deuses tentariam dominar a Terra mesmo assim? - Por LadyArawn.**

**Maho: **Heh... Vou ligar pro Olimpio...

**Saori: **Vai lá, Papai... Quero ver ele fazer melhor que eu. u.u

**Zeus, aparecendo: **Há! Isso foi um desafio, filha? ;D

**Saori: **Já desceu, velho maldito? O.O

**Maho: **Uau... Ele é rápido. o.o

**Zeus: **Primeiro, estou muito feliz de aparecer aqui. *-* Um beijo pra mamãe, pros meus 3437493 filhos e amantes! *-*

**Maho: **Sem vergonha...

**Saga, Death Mask e Miro: **O.O Mestre! – Levam um tiro.

**Zeus: **Então! Vamos para o palco logo? ;D

**Maho: **Quem sou eu para discordar...

**Palco: Templo de Zeus na Terra.**

**Zeus: **Podem vir todos juntos! Ò.Ó

Aparecem Hades, Poseidon, Éris, Ares, Apolo, Artemis, Abel... E todos os Deuses que já tentaram dominar a Terra.

**Hades: **Muito cara de pau de tentar nos enfrentar sozinhos!

**Éris: **Ele pagará!

Todos partem para cima de Zeus.

**Zeus: **Bankai. :D

**Deuses: **Fim.

**De volta...**

**Zeus: **Hah! Viram como eu seria foda? Não precisava nem de subordinados! n.n

**Maho: **Wow! Bankai de Bleach? o.o

**Zeus: **Quem você acha que inventou aquelas espadinhas? ê.e

**Maho: **Uau! *-*

**Zeus: **O que achou, filha? ;D  
**Saori: **Vá embora... Me humilhou. T-T

**Zeus: **Mas isso todo mundo faz! o.o Oras, eu quero fazer também! i.i

**Saori: **Sai. ¬¬ S-A-I! Que agora a Terra é minha!

**Maho: **o.o – Olhando para as noticias de desmatamento, aquecimento global, efeito estufa, acidentes, mortes, assassinatos... – É por isso que ela está assim agora... Tsc. – Acertada por um Roudhouse Kick.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Ah... E o avô da Saori (esqueci o nome) ele é mesmo Zeus? Porque pensa bem, teve 100 filhos com 100 mulheres diferentes, em um período curto de vida. Ele é mesmo Zeus? - Por LadyArawn.**

**Shura & Death Mask, cantando: **A pipa do vovô não sobe mais...

**Maho: **Ahh... Zeus já se foi, nem perguntamos isso para ele. o.o

**Shura & Death Mask, cantando: **A pipa do vovô não sobe mais...

**Saori: **Não, eu creio que não era...

**Shura & Death Mask, cantando: **A pipa do vovô não sobe mais...

**Maho:** Como pode saber?

**Shura & Death Mask, cantando: **A pipa do vovô não sobe mais... – São acertados por um raio mandado de Zeus.

**Saori: **Meu vovô só era um cara carente... Só isso. :~

**Maho: **Ele era um velho tarado, isso sim. o.o – Acertada por um raio de Zeus.

**Zeus: **Hey... o.o Por que eu fiz isso? O.O Não era eu mesmo...

**Todos: **Não... – Irônicos.

**Saori: **Não mesmo! – Burra.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Aioros gato, porque você não falou nada quando foi disparar a flecha contra o muro das lamentações. Você já não aparece no anime, e ainda fica calado quando vai morrer definitivamente... Você é tímido? - Por LadyArawn.**

**Aioros: **Aiiin... Dá pra perceber? – Fingindo-se sem-graça, tampando as bochechas com as mãos.

**Saga: **Há! Esse aí de tímido não tem nada. Aioros é o mais sem-vergonha daqui.

**Kanon: **O mais não... Mas é bem cara de pau!

**Saga: **Ele espiava as amazonas no banheiro, ficava olhando para elas passando... Isso na maior sem-vergonhice!

**Aioros: **M-Mentira!

**Kanon: **Nossa, e ele dava umas cantadas na lata, sem ficar vermelho...

**Aioros: **Não! ¬¬ - Ficando vermelho.

**Saga: **Só ficava vermelho quando o Mestre dele o repreendia...

**Kanon: **Moral... O Aioros só quis causar uma boa impressão!

**

* * *

Pergunta: E amazonas, porque vocês não se rebelam contra Athena e fazem uma queima de mascaras no meio do Coliseu. Por que vocês são mulheres e devem ser tratadas como tal e não de forma inferior Ò.ó. Pensem no assunto. "ADEUS A MASCARA QUEREMOS LIBERDADE!" Algo do gênero hehehehe ò.ó - Por LadyArawn.**

**Shina: **Hmm... Interessante.

**June: **É...

**Maho: **Não sei por quê. A única que nunca mostrou o rosto foi a Marin.

**Shina & June: **¬¬

**Maho: **Ou será que ela é a única envergonhada de não mostrar? o.o Marin, você é feia? – Acertada por um Meteoro de Pegasus.

**Marin: **Meninas... Sabem, eu gostei da ideia! Ò.Ó Porque não vamos fazer uma rebelião assim? Ò.Ó

**Shina & June: **Yeeh!

**Marin: **Vamos!

E seguem em direção ao Coliseu, destruindo tudo no caminho, e lá...

**Marin: **ADEUS A MASCARA QUEREMOS LIBERDADE!

**Shina & June: **ADEUS A MASCARA QUEREMOS LIBERDADE!

Elas tiram a máscara e queimam-nas. Outras amazonas fazem o mesmo, se é que tem outras.

**Shura: **Zeus... A Shina é horrível. x.x

**Miro: **A Marin é bem bonita... Se deu bem, Aioria. o.o

**Shun: **A minha June é linda, não é? *-*

**Saori: **Que pouca vergonha é essa? Ò.Ó Todos sabem que o meu rostinho lindo é o único que pode ser admirado!

**Amazonas: **Não mais!

**Marin: **PEGUEM-NA!

O que aconteceu com a Saori depois dessa rebelião... Ninguém sabe.

**Miro: **Ta... Eu realmente estou com medo dessas mulheres! O.O

**Risadas femininas: **INAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Saga: **Malditas... -.-' Mas quem sou eu para discordar? Ó.Ò

**

* * *

Saint Seiya Host Club:**

**Maho: **Waaa! Hoje temos dez hosts... E Saga & Kanon estão requisitadíssimos!

**Saga & Kanon: **Quem não vai querer essa nossa beleza dupla? ;D – Cri cri. – Que bom que ninguém respondeu! u.u

**Maho: **Modestos... Bem, vamos aos hosts!

**

* * *

Palco: Campos Elíseos.**

**Minos, vestindo apenas uma túnica: **Seja bem vinda ao nosso paraíso, Lúcia-sama. – Pega a mão dela e beija as costas.

**Lúcia: **Obrigada. *-*

**Orfeu, com a harpa: **Tocarei uma música para a hime-sama. Espero que fique feliz com ela, pois, mesmo vinda do meu coração, não se compara à sua beleza. – Começa a tocar uma bela música na harpa.

**Lúcia: **Vinda de você, Orfeu, é maravilhosa! *-*

**Minos, fechando a cara: **Oras... Orfeu, você é apenas o brinde. A hime ficará comigo. – Abraçando e puxando a Lúcia para uma pedra, sentando-se lá com ela. – Agora... – Sorri maliciosamente. – Tenha olhos só para mim. ;D

**Lúcia: **Claro. *u*

**Minos: **Já que estamos nesse paraíso, vamos aproveitá-los juntos, hime-sama. ;D

**Lúcia: **Com todo prazer, nhá. ºuº

**Minos: **Huhu... – Sorrindo maliciosamente, beija a bochecha da Lúcia, bem próximo ao canto da boca. – Não posso fazer mais que isso, querida... Meu contrato não permite que trate-a a senhorita como mereça...

**Lúcia: **O.O Orfeu, vá, mas depois volte! Ò.Ó – Orfeu some. – Agora que estamos a sós, ninguém vai ficar sabendo. – Puxando o Minos pro matinho.

**Minos: **Me dei bem, heh... ;D

**

* * *

Palco: Templo do Grande Mestre.**

**Saga: **Hime-sama... Sente-se no trono de Grande Mestre. – Vestido de servo.

**Krika Haruno: **Opa... Vou dominar aqui!

**Kanon: **Para quê, se já dominou nossos corações? ;D – Vestido idêntico ao Saga.

**Krika: **Sério? Agora posso usar e abusar deles? *-*

**Saga: **Claro... Somos seus. Mas também queremos usar e abusar...

**Krika: **Oh Saga... Calma, sem assanhamento!

**Kanon: **Hime-sama... Não dê atenção a este safado! Fique comigo... – Se aproximando da Krika, colocando o cabelo dela atrás da orelha e beijando sua bochecha.

**Saga: **Seu mau-amado! ò.ó Não atraia toda a atenção da Krika-sama! – Fazendo o mesmo que o Kanon, beijando a outra bochecha da Krika.

**Krika: **Ganhei beijo duplo, ganhei beijo duplo. *-*

**Saga: **E pode ganhar muito mais sendo minha!

**Kanon: **Não! Seja minha, e conquistaremos os mares...

**Saga: **Conquistaremos o Santuário e depois o mundo...

**Kanon: **O universo!

**Krika: **Isso vai longe...

**Saga & Kanon: **Conquistará o meu amor!

**Krika: **Saga & Kanon brigando por mim! Waaa! – Derrete.

**

* * *

Palco: Beco escuro, mas bem cuidado. u.u**

**Kamus, de mafioso: **Que lugar estranho... Mas gostei.

**Mila: **KAMUS, MINHA VIDA! Ò.Ó

**Kamus: **Olá, hime-sama... – Agarrado.

**Mila: **Seja meu, Kamus! MEU!

**Kamus: **Se eu pudesse, Hime-sama...

**Mila: **Você pode! E deve!

**Kamus: **Minha vida é muito perigosa para que eu a envolva nisso. – Tocando o rosto da Mila com uma mão. – Não quero vê-la machucada.

**Mila: **Eu não me importo... Deixe-me ser sua dama!

**Kamus: **... – Sorrindo, beija a bochecha da Mila. – Eu admiro muito pessoas corajosas como você. – Momento sorriso doce que derrete corações. – Mas eu sou um covarde, e não tenho coragem de envolvê-la nisso. Perdoe-me, hime-sama.

**Mila: **Wa... – Derreteu. – Um dia volte e me busque, ok? i.i

**Kamus: **Sim... – Sorrindo. Outro beijo na bochecha. Kamus coloca um óculos escuro e sai andando, deixando um lenço (e o telefone nele) para a Mila.

(**Afrodite: **P-Parece até filme... i.i – Se emocionou.)

**

* * *

Palco: Um hotel cinco estrelas.**

**Cenas censuradas.**

**Iris: **Shaaaaka! Que tal mais uma rodada de apostas?  
**Shaka: **Outra? u.û Você não se cansa?

**Iris: **Você ainda não me ensinou tudo! Que tal truco, agora?

**Shaka: **Agora...? Já estou sem dinheiro...

**Iris: **Então apostaremos outra coisa. u.u

**Shaka: **Já estou sem isso também!

**Iris: **E que tal esse lençol? *o*

**Shaka: **Û.Û – Vermelho. – Tudo bem...

**Iris: **Ok! 8D Você dá as cartas...

**

* * *

Palco: Casa de Aquário.**

**Kamus: **Miiiih! Traga mais um suco para mim.

**Miro: **Claro, benzinho. -.- - Frisando bem as palavras.

**Jessi Amamiya: **Yaoi! Mais yaoi meninos! ó.ò

**Miro: **Aqui, amor. – Entregando um copo para o Kamus e simulando um beijo na bochecha.

**Kamus: **Obrigado, paixão. - -.-

**Jessi: **Que lindo. *-*

**Miro: **Heh! Somos, não é mesmo? – Pegando a mão do Kamus, com uma veia de raiva na cabeça.

**Kamus: **Deixe de ser modesto, Miro... – Abraçando-o formalmente.

**Jessi: **Não é modéstia, não é? Agora, por que não se beijam? ;D

**Miro: **Ahhh se eu pudesse bater... i.i

**Jessi: **Como?

**Miro: **Ahhh se eu pudesse beijar... O Kamus é tímido, sabe...

**Kamus: **Sou, sim... u.u

**Jessi: **Ah... Mas me contento com um beijo em mim! xD Pode ser na bochecha!

**Miro: **Ta... ._. – Se aproxima, arrumando o cabelo da Jessi e beija a bochecha dela. Kamus segue, fazendo o mesmo, na outra bochecha.

**Jessi: **Ganhei beijo duplo também, hehe! *----*

**Palco: Star Hill.**

**Mu:** Aqui apenas os Grandes Mestres podem vir. Mas recebi a autorização de trazê-la, Hime-sama.

**TheMalvins: **Waa, aqui é lindo!

**Mu: **Estamos bem próximos às estrelas... Mas por mais que elas brilhem e sejam tão belas, não se comparam à sua beleza e ao seu brilho. – Sorrindo, envergonhado.

**TheMalvins: **Oh meu Mumuso, nada se compara a você aqui! *---* Que muso, que muso!

**Mu:**Sério? Oras, que vergonha! – Corado. – Eu fico muito feliz ao ouvir uma bela dama gostando de mim, assim.

**TheMalvins: **Eu o amo, meu Mumuso! *-------*

**Mu: **Ah, Mumuso... – Encabulado. – Que apelido estranho...

**TheMalvins: **Não gosta? i.i

**Mu: **C-Claro! Vindo de você... Eu me sinto tão especial. – Sorriso doce que derrete.

**TheMalvins: **Waaa! *-* Meu muso... Vamos aproveitar que estamos sozinhos nesse pedaço de céu... – Puxando o Mu para dentro de uma casinha.

**Mu: **O.O E-Espere... – Tarde de mais. Arrastado. Mas no fundo, ele gosta. u.u

**

* * *

Palco: Salão de Beleza.**

**Afrodite: **ME-NI-NA! – Fazendo as unhas. – Me conta tudo! Pegou o Mu?

**TheMalvins: **Peguei! – Fazendo as unhas também. – Ay, que sonho...

**Afrodite: **Oh, e como nosso carneiro é na pegada? ;x

**TheMalvins: **Romântico, mas tem um fogo escondido...

**Afrodite: **Oh... Com aquela carinha de santo, é previsível... Ele é daqueles que mais esconde!

**TheMalvins: **Mas quando mostra então... ;D

**Afrodite: **Uii!

---

**Afrodite: **Sabe... Não sei... Death Mask é um grosso... – Arrumando o cabelo. – Mas o Shura é um romântico...

**TheMalvins: **Aí bate a dúvida, não é? – Arrumando também.

**Afrodite: **Sim! Se juntassem em um só, seria meu homem perfeito...

**TheMalvins: **o.o – Imaginando uma junção do Shura e do Death Mask. – Melhor não. o.o''

---

**Afrodite, renovado: **Adorei nosso dia de menina! n.n

**TheMalvins, renovada: **Eu também! Vamos fofocar de novo outro dia!

**Afrodite: **Claro, eu lhe ligo!

**TheMalvins: **Ok! Tchauzinho! – Indo embora. – Primeiro passo: Ficar amiga do Dite, feito. Próximo passo: Me instalar no Santuário, mwuahuwhauha! Ò.Ó

**

* * *

Palco: Casa de Gêmeos.**

**Saga: **Kanon! Pegue a mala dela!

**Kanon: **Eu não! Já estou trazendo-a! Pegue você.

**Lyra Kajin: **Heh... – De mãos dadas com o Kanon.

**Saga: **Oras! – Pegando a mala. – Seja muito bem vinda, Lyra-hime. ;D

**Kanon: **Esperamos que goste do fim de semana aqui. n.n

**Lyra:** Claro! :D Quais são as regras da casa?

**Saga: **A regra é que não tem regra. :D

**Kanon: **E esse fim de semana você manda aqui! Pode escolher com quem vai querer dormir... Digo, em que quarto...

**Lyra:** Hehe... Gostei. (666)~ Vou revezar, então!

**Saga & Kanon: **Com todo prazer, hime-sama. (666)

Fim de semana memorável, se me permite dizer, heh. ;x

**

* * *

Palco: Praça calma.**

**Jake Baa-chan: **Saaaga! Kanoon! *-*

**Saga & Kanon: **Olá hime-sama! Que prazer! ;D

**Jake: **Fazendo caminhada, é? n.n

**Saga: **Sim! Temos que nos exercitar!

**Kanon: **Afinal, temos que estar sempre cuidados para nossa hime, não é? n.n

**Jake: **Ahh! Será que dão conta de me pegar no colo? *-*

**Saga: **Claro! – Pega a Jake no colo e põe no ombro, igual criança.

**Jake: **Opaaa! 8D Por ali, Saga-chan! – Saga vai. – Uau, você é forte!

**Saga: **E você muito levinha, querida! n.n – Põe no chão.

**Kanon: **Opa! – Pegando a Jake no colo, como o noivo pega a noiva. – Se um dia nós casarmos carregarei assim, Hime-sama.

**Jake: **Demorou pra agendar o casamento!

**Saga: **Se casar com o Kanon, eu sou o amante, hime-sama! u.u

**Jake: **KANON! IGREJA, JÁ! Se bem que eu não posso largar o Kamus.

**Saga & Kanon: **Então nós dois seremos os amantes. ;D

Picolé de Saga & Kanon depois desse comentário.

**Jake: **Kamyu ciumento. *-*

**

* * *

Palco: Hotel chique.**

Saga e Kanon, de óculos preto, e roupas pretas.

**LadyArawn: **Wow! Neo! *-*

**Saga & Kanon: **A sua disposição. ;D

**LadyArawn: **Toda disposição?

**Saga: **Sim, mas não precisa sequestrar.

**Kanon: **Nós viramos seus brinquedos por livre e espontânea vontade. ;D

**LadyArawn: **Heh! Não vou precisar das pokebolas nem da varinha! Venham comigo, amores! – Puxando os dois pela mão.

**Saga: **Podemos tirar esse cosplay depois?

**LadyArawn: **Podem tudo! u.u

**Saga & Kanon: **Heh... – Olhares maliciosos.

**LadyArawn: **Mas no fim eu saio ganhando! ;D

**Saga & Kanon: **Nós também...

(**Maho: **Tarados. o.o – Apanha.)

**

* * *

**

N/A:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 68 PÁGINAS ESCRITAS! MEU ZEUS! FINALMENTE ACABEI!

Esse foi grande! Muito! Por isso, para evitar mais demoras e tal...

**O máximo de perguntas que podem ser mandadas por capítulo e por pessoa, são cinco.**

Cada uma pode mandar cinco perguntas por capítulo, ok? Acho que mesmo assim vai ficar grande, mas ACHO que dá pra aguentar. n.n''

Espero que tenham gostado, nhá. D:

_**Takamiya: **__Nhá, eu me divirto pacas com as perguntas. XD Muita criatividade das leitoras também. *-* Hoirehioheiohioa, a utilidade da Saori foi ótima! XD~ Beijo!_

_**Bella26: **__Obrigada! n.n Espero que goste deste também... Waa, ok! Desculpe também. n.n'''_

_Nhá, eu sei... Ta tão difícil achar uma fic nova de SS. i.i Mas tomara que um dia você poste as suas fics também. n.n Eu lerei. \o_

_Obrigada, sério. (:_

_**Lara: **__Muuuito obrigada! *--* Aconselhe sim! XD Espero poder ajudar com a fic. –QQ Abração!_

_**Milena: **__Obrigada! 8DD_

_**adri yuki: **__Que bom que gostou do host. 8D O Miro é um pedaço de mal caminho. i.i~ *Baba.*_

_**Genris Puma: **__Nhá! Uma pergunta sua ficou com duplo sentido... "E se o Minos de Griffon, ao invés de juiz, fosse o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries possuindo os mesmos golpes e a mesma personalidade?" Por isso eu não respondi, ok? ó.ò Mas se quiser mandar de novo, explicando, vai ser um prazer respondê-la, ta?_

_**LadyArawn: **__Ihh... *Vendo as perguntas no fim.* É o começo do próximo cap... x.x (???) Weee, ganhei o Miro! *Agarra ele.* Bem, teve duas perguntas já respondidas anteriormente, por isso não respondi de novo... A de que deus eles escolheriam além da Saori e o que seriam na real... Bem, obrigada, querida!_

**Muito obrigada à todas, que ajudam e mandam reviews e perguntas. :3~**

**~ Mahorin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se pertencesse eu trataria de dar um jeito no Seiya! ò.ó

**

* * *

Maho: **Mais um capítulo! E... Pasmem! Passamos dos 100 reviews! *-*

**Todos: **Yeeh! Somos fodas!

**Maho: **Vocês não sabem o quanto eu estou emocionada! Estou recebendo reviews para minha vida inteira! *-*

**Todos: **._.

**Miro: **Yeeh! Toca aí, Kamyu!

**Kamus: **o.o – Vira as costas.

**Miro: **ó.o'

**Maho: **Muito obrigada, a todos! – Discurso enorme de agradecimento. – E agora eu vou comemorar em grande estilo! Festinha particular! Eu, as fãs, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Death Mask, Aioros, Shura e Afrodite na casa de Capricórnio!

**Fãs: **Weeeeee!

**Miro: **Epa, e eu? o.o E os Kamus, Shaka e outros?

**Kamus: **Sei lá... O resto não quis ir ou as "donas" não deixaram...

**Miro: **Mas eu não fui convidado!

**Kamus: **Problema seu. -.-'

**Miro:** Ó.O – Se corta.

**

* * *

Jogo de Perguntas rápidas com Shura de Capricórnio. – Por Aneko.**

**Anjos ou Demônios?**

**Shura: **o.o' Anjos...

**Aioros ou Sagas?**

**Shura: **ê.e Os dois são perigosos...

**Saber ou Rei Arthur?**

**Shura: **Saber. Muito mais gostosa, heh... – Sorriso amarelo.

**Death Mask ou Afrodite?**

**Shura:** Death Mask, camarada. \o

**Kamus ou Aioros como vizinho?**

**Shura: **Os dois são muito tranquilos... Mas vai o Kamus, pelo menos me dá a alegria de sua presença. ;D – Ironia... Aioros se corta.

**Aioros ou Aioria?**

**Shura: **Aioria. u.u – Aioros se corta novamente.

**Saga ou Kanon?**

**Shura: **Kanon! ê.e

(**Saga: **Pff.)

**Hades ou Athena?**

**Shura: **Athena. – O mais fiel, que pena. :~

**Aioros & Aioria ou Saga & Kanon?**

**Shura: **Aioros e Aioria...

**E para um ménage à trois?**

**Shura: **Acho bom você correr... EXCALIBUR!

**Aneko: **HAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHU! – Voa.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Na mitologia grega Perséfone é a mulher de Hades, mas onde é que ela está, não aparece em lado nenhum, nem no original nem no Lost Canvas? - Por Rajani Devi Lakshmi.**

**Maho, baita ressaca e em pé só pela cafeína: **Yaaaah! Já que me mandaram sem querer pro Inferno na festa e eu já to aqui mesmo vou perguntar...

**Espírito: **Pra quem?

**Maho: **Para o culpado de tudo que acontece por aqui, a alma mais doentia desse lugar, o ser tarado, a Athena do submundo – Ta, exagerei. – Para a Pandora!

**Pandora: **¬¬

**Maho: **Por que essa carinha? *-* Aposto que você sabe. u.u

**Pandora: **Sei, mas não conto.

**Maho: **Desde quando está dando uma de difícil? – Leva um tapa. – Bem... Então eu lhe arranjo um encontro com o Ikki se você me responder isso!

**Pandora: **Hmm... Fechado!

**Maho: **Uau, se vendeu tão fácil. – Leva uma tridentada.

**Pandora: **Bem! Primeiro, aquela vad... Digo, aquela adorável rainha, mulher do meu irmão já o traiu com Adônis. Menina! Nem lhe conto! Dizem que ela pegou até o próprio pai, no formato de uma cobra... Gostava de uma cobrinha, ela, hein?

**Maho: **e.e Vai dizer que você não gosta... – Leva um tiro.

**Pandora: **E sem falar dos outros...

**Maho: **Ah, mas o amor da Perséfone por Hades era maior...

**Pandora: **E daí? Apenas uma mulher pode governar o submundo! E essa mulher sou eu!

**Maho: **Ahhhh é? o.o Então você fez alguma coisa com a Perséfone?

**Pandora: **Claro... Opa. o.o

**Maho: **Conta!

**Pandora: **Não! Já falei demais!

**Maho:** Ah, vai!

**Pandora: **Não...

**Maho: **Por que não? O que está feito está feito!

**Pandora: **Bem, é... Hades-sama não sente falta dela mesmo... Eu só mandei ela de volta pra mãe, que sentia tanto a falta dela... u.u

**Maho: **Ugh! Sogras... Explicou porque Hades não foi buscá-la!

**Pandora: **E eu me dei bem! E quanto ao encontro...

**Maho: **Ooopa, estão me chamando ali em cima. Nos vemos depois, Pandy. – Some.

**Pandora: **O.Ó V-Volta aqui, maldita... E O MEU ENCONTRO? Droga! Ela me enganou!

**Maho: **Depois da fera que o Ikki ficou eu vou muito falar pra ele encontrar a Pandora... u.u – Já no mundo humano. – Vou, claro... – Irônica.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Hades-sama (Lost Canvas) meu amor, deixa a Perséfone e casa comigo e eu ajudo-te a matar a Athena! - Por Rajani Devi Lakshmi.**

**Maho: **Mas eu não volto no Inferno meeesmo! o.o Peraí... Vou atender a Pandora... IKKI, FAZ UM FAVOR?

**Ikki: **Não.

**Maho: **Nossa! Eu já disse que você vai poder bater na Pandora?

**Ikki: **Faço!

**Maho: **Bom menino! Quer um biscoito canino? – Leva um soco. - Vai lá ao Inferno e pergunta isso para Hades-sama! – Entrega um papel com a pergunta.

**Lá...**

**Hades: **O que aconteceu com a Pandora? o.o

**Ikki: **Dei um jeito nela!

Observando os restos da Pandora.

**Hades: **Você não perdoa nem mulher, hein.

**Ikki: **Não mesmo. u.u Então responde essa pergunta antes que a Delegacia de Mulher venha atrás de mim!

**Hades: **Hmm... – Lendo. – Hmm... Faz tempo que eu não vejo a Perséfone mesmo. o.o'

**Ikki: **Uau, que consideração com a mulher.

**Hades: **Ah filho... Não queira casar...

**Ikki: **Não mesmo... Afinal, você rouba todas as minhas mulheres.

**Hades: **Heh... Err... – Sorriso amarelo. - Mas pra matar Athena eu topo tudo! Vendo até o Inferno... Ou me vendo...

**Fãs: **AH É?

**Hades: **Opa... o.o

**Ikki: **Ih... Vou vazar.

O que aconteceu com Hades, ninguém sabe. Mas o Inferno virou um Paraíso Yaoi, para o desgosto do criador.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Hades (serie original) e Pandora já que vocês são irmãos na serie original será que são meus parentes é que eu sou parte Alemã? - Por Rajani Devi Lakshmi.**

**Ikki, voltando: **Ae. \o

**Maho: **Ikki! Perguntou essa para mim também?

**Ikki: **Antes de matar a Pandora? Sim!

**Maho: **E aí?

**Ikki: **Ela disse que infelizmente não. Hades matou todos os parentes dela.

**Maho: **O.O' Coitada...

**Ikki: **Coitada nada! Foi pra junto deles!

**Maho: **Que estimulo... E por que você não foi preso, senhor Ikki? e.e

**Ikki: **As fãs que odeiam a Pandora deram um jeito na polícia pra mim, heh... ;D

**Maho: **Zeus... Aproveitou, não é?

**Ikki: **Yeh! Tinha uma lá bem gost... – Leva uma correntada do Shun. – UGH!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Se não fossem de Saint Seiya, em que anime é que gostariam de estar: **

**-D Gray Man**

**-Ghost Hunt**

**-Kuroshitsuji**

**-Monochrome Factor**

**-Black Cat**

**-outro - Por Rajani Devi Lakshmi.**

**Maho: **Yaah! Quiz Saint Seiya! Todo mundo pensando que anime gostaria de participar! Mu, sobe aqui no palco e conte-nos, primeiro!

**Mu: **Às vezes eu odeio ser o primeiro... u.u – Subindo. – Bem... – Pensando. – AH! Eu seria um Dark Knight de MU Online!

**Maho: **Isso é uma forma de combinar com o seu nome, mesmo não sendo anime? ._.

**Mu:** Sim! n.n

**Maho: **Ah. e-e Aldebaran!

Aldebaran sobe e Mu desce.

**Aldebaran: **Ah! Eu sempre quis ser de Full Metal Alchemist! Alquimista parecido com o Armstrong! Wow! – Arranca a blusa, bate uma palma e mete as mãos no palco, derrubando-o.

**Maho: **... o.o ... O.O ... Ò.Ó AL-DE-BA-RAN!

O Cavaleiro de Touro foi reduzido a cinzas...

Depois que reconstruíram o palco e a autora se acalmou...

**Maho: **Saga & Kanon. ¬¬

**Saga & Kanon, subindo e correndo: **Sim, senhora!

**Maho: **Qual anime? u.u

**Saga & Kanon: **Pinky & o Cérebro.

**Maho: **Mas não é anime. o.o

**Saga & Kanon: **Mas é mais legal. – Levam pedradas e caem do palco.

**Maho: **Ta... o.o' Mask?

Mask sobe...

**Death Mask: **Não sei... Talvez Berserker! Matança, hahuahuahaua! ò.ó

**Maho: **Serial killer... u.u Aioria!

**Aioria, já no palco: **BLEACH! 8D

**Maho: **o.o Por quê?

**Aioria: **Rebeldes fazem o maior sucesso com a mulherada lá. :x – Sussurrando para a Marin não ouvir.

**Maho: **Achei que ia para Pokémon, ficar ao lado do Pikachu...

**Aioria: **u.u Segunda opção... – Descendo de lá.

**Maho: **Shaka! \o

**Shaka, subindo: **Não sei... Deixe-me pensar.

Momento de reflexão.

**Shaka: **- Meditando.

**Maho: **Err... Vai demorar? o.o

**Shaka: **Hmm... Anh... Acho que... -Man. Eu seria um bom exorcista.

**Maho: **o.o' Era só isso?

**Shaka: **Sim. û.u

**Maho: **Dohko!

Shaka desce, de má vontade e Dohko sobe...

**Dohko: **Eu seria de Star Wars mesmo! Tem uns mangás legais...

**Maho: **Sério? Não tive paciência para ler um mangá...

**Dohko: **o.o' Wow... Que a força esteja com você!

**Maho: **Tá... – Chuta o repolho roxo versão most sexy de lá. – Miro!

**Miro: **Acho que seria de Ikki Tousen... Mulheres lutando, heh...

**Maho: **Previsível. u.u – Nem aí. – Aioros!

Miro desce, ignorado e Aioros sobe.

**Aioros: **Hmm... Sakura Card Captors! A Sakura é tãããão fofa! – Sai saltitando.

**Shura: **Louco. o.o – Subindo. – Já eu seria de Fate/Stay Night! Mostraria para a Saber quem é que controla a Excalibur! ò.ó

**Maho: **O Rei Arthur? – Acertada pela Excalibur.

**Kamus: **o.o' Eu seria d'A Era do Gelo! Não é anime, mas é a minha cara. u.u

**Maho: **Kamyu... Humor nunca vai ser a sua cara. o.o – Congelada.

**Afrodite: **Eu seria de Gravitation! *-* Yaoi rules!

**Fãs: **Yaoi rules!

**Maho: **Yaah! Concordo! E os bronzeados?

**Ikki: **Harry Potter. u.u

**Maho: **Cuma? o.o

**Ikki: **Yeh. Fênix ownam lá.

**Maho: **Ah. -.-

**Hyoga: **Pato Donald!

**Maho: **Sabe que isso não é anime, não é? o.o

**Hyoga: **Sim, mas adoro! *-*

**Shun: **E eu seria de Ursinhos Carinhosos! n.n Daria todo meu carinho lá!

**Maho: **Daria outras coisas também. – Apanha do Ikki.

**Shiryu: **Eu seria de Dragon Ball! Muito mais massa!

**Maho: **Yeh... E o Seiya?

**Seiya: **My Little Pony! 8D

**Todos: **...

**Maho: **Então ta... Próxima!

**

* * *

Pergunta: O que fariam se Hecate e Nix se aliassem a Hades? - Por Rajani Devi Lakshmi.**

**Maho: **As coisas já voltaram ao normal no Inferno? a_a – Ao telefone. – Sim, já? Ótimo, Garu. – Intimidade com o Aiacos. – Estou indo. – Desliga e corre escada abaixo.

**Todos: **o.o

Lá...

**Hecate: **Sou outra que mora por aqui e ninguém lembra de mim!

**Maho: **Çoda, né? Ser esquecida assim... E ainda confundida com a louca da Artemis!

**Hecate: **Sim... Sou a bruxa da lua, não da luz lunar! u.u

**Nix: **E eu... Sou temida até por Zeus, tenho uns três filhos por aqui e não se lembram de mim...

**Maho: **YEAH! Rebelião! – Kurumada apaga ela.

**Nix & Hecate: **o.o

**Maho: **Bem... Cof, Cof – Redesenhada pro Kubo Tite (???) – Vamos ao palco?

**Nix & Hecate: **Vamos.

**Palco: Muro das Lamentações.**

**Hecate, velha: **Uaaaaau! Eles estão prestes a morrer e tem tanto cabelo? Vou pegar pra mim! – Sai cortando o cabelo do Mu, Saga, Shaka, Miro, Kamus e Afrodite. Ia pegar o do Shiryu também, mas levou um soco antes disso.

**Palco: Campos Elíseos.**

**Hades: **Vocês não podem me vencer! Tenho Hecate e Nix ao meu lado agora!

**Ikki: **Err... Quem?  
**Hades: **Hecate e Nix... Hey! Onde estão elas? o.o

**Hecate, nova: **Nix! Espere! – Correndo atrás da Nix, saltitando pelos Elíseos (Autora apanha). – Onde vai?

**Nix: **MEUS FILHOS! Hypnos e Thanatos são meus filhos! – Correndo, chorando até eles. – Já perdi Caronte! Agora eles também?

**Hecate: **Nhá! Se concentre na batalha! Eu também estou triste por eles terem morrido! Gostava de brincar com eles! ó.ò

**Nix: **¬¬ Hiiiiiiiiih! Thaaaah! TT-TT

**Hades: **Err... – Envergonhado. – Vamos voltar à batalha?

**Todos: **Err... Tudo bem. o.o

**Moral da Pergunta: **Não precisariam fazer nada.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Ah pergunta basequenha pro meu /minha new Best Dite, o que você vai fazer com o Death Mask Heein? Por que colegaa babaado! O Death foi visto ontem aqui nas proximidades da minha casa, agarrando uma funkeira /pagodeira/ou mulherdevassa que seja. E a travecona Priscila disse que ele deu uns pegas nela e nom pagou! Amiga que atitude você vai tomar com SEU homem? - Por TheMalvins.**

**Death Mask, no meio da platéia: **EPA! Que tipo de pergunta é essa? O.O

**Afrodite, ao lado: **Ahhh, minha new Best Nana, obrigaaada colega pela informação! Então, senhor D-E-A-T-H M-A-S-K D-E C-Â-N-C-E-R!

**Todos: **o.o

**Shura: **Ihh... Quando a mulher chama pelo nome completo e soletrado, pode saber, é coisa ruim.

**Death Mask: **O.O

**Afrodite: **COMO ASSIM, PEGANDO UMA FUNKEIRA? NÃO BASTA TODO O AMOR E CARINHO QUE LHE DOU? NÃO BASTA NOSSO RELACIONAMENTO? O QUE FOI PARA VOCÊ TODAS AS NOITES QUE PASSAMOS JUNTOS? – Certo que foram bebendo. – TODAS AS HORAS LINDAS QUE PASSAMOS? – De ressaca. – AGORA VOCÊ VAI E PEGA UMA TRAVECONA? EU NÃO BASTO?

**Death Mask: **Eu não pego traveco... Ta me confundindo com o Ronaldo? O.O

**Afrodite: **SEM DESCULPAS, MASK! SEM DESCULPAS! Você nem ao menos cobra...

**Death Mask: **AFRODITE! Vai me deixar falar ou não?

**Afrodite: **NÃO! ACABOU! T-T

**Todos: **O.O

**Death Mask: **Mas nós não tínhamos nada...

**Afrodite:** OOOH! VIRAM! CUSPIU NO PRATO QUE COMEU!

**Todos: **DR!

**Death Mask: **Vamos Afrodite... Eu nunca lhe comi... E você sabe, você é o único gay da minha vida. u.u

**Fãs: **Aiiiiiin!

**Todos: **Assumiu que é veado...

**Afrodite: **Aiiin! *-* - Abraça o Death Mask.

**Death Mask: **Opa! Não é assim também... Eu não sou gay, sai pra lá...

**Afrodite: **Você é o único homem da minha vida. *---*

**Death Mask: **Oras!

**Todos:** Ficou vermeeeeelho!

**Death Mask: **Eu não... u.u

**Maho: **Nhá, e nesse clima de yaoi, vamos para a próxima. *-*

**

* * *

Pergunta: Miro, bem bem escorpião da unha pintada de esmalte Risque 6, por que pelo amor de JASHIN [que é um deus muito mais justo e melhor que a Saori vaca- báculada +ataque poderoso na cabeça-] não deixou o pato gay, digo o Hyoga sangrando ate a morte, e cá entre nos você sentiu o prazer sádico ao espetá-lo com as Agulhinhas [unhas vermelho 6] Escarlates neh? - Por TheMalvins.**

**Maho: **Ahh... Se ele deixasse o Hyoga morrer o amante do Miro ficaria triste. :D – Duplamente congelada e picada.

**Miro: **Qual é! Sou macho e você sabe! u.u

**Maho: **:D – Congelada.

**Miro: **Eu reconheci a dignidade de Hyoga! Por isso!

**Maho: **:D – Congelada.

**Miro: **Bom mesmo que ela não reclame. ¬¬

**Hyoga: **Hey Miro... Que história é essa de prazer sádico? o.o

**Miro: **Ah, isso... Não, com o Pato não. Só com o Kanon.

**Hyoga: **¬¬

**Kanon: **O.O

**Saga: **HAUAHAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHU!

**Miro: **Err... Heh... Quer dizer... Foi legal ver se ele seria um traidor igual o irmão.

**Saga: **O.O

**Kanon: **HAHOAHAOHAOAHOAHOHO!

**Miro: **Heh... Err... Saga... Por que seus cabelos estão mudando de cor...? FUDEU! – Some.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho-sobrinha-chan! Eu gostaria muito de saber como seria, se por um acaso do destino, os bronzeados montassem uma boy band [tipo eles tem tudo pra ser os Backstreet Boys saca: Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun e o Ikki seria tipo o tio Kevin antes de ter saído [viajei legal], e fizesse uma apresentação tipo, aquelas dos encerramentos dos filmes de Shreck [Oo Oks,eu devo ter fumado algopra escrever isso.] - Por TheMalvins.**

**Momento Autora sem internet utilizando de toda sua criatividade limitada para escrever isso, sendo que nunca viu Shreck. *Sem cultura.*: Parte 1.**

**Maho, recém-derretida: **Ah tia... Vai ser um pouco diferente... o.o' Bem, alguém, aí sabe cantar?

**Seiya: **Eu sei! Eu sei! 8D

**Maho: **Sério? o.o

**Seiya: **Sim! _OOOOOOUÇA A MIIIIINHA VOOOOOZ_! – Cantando.

Vidros quebram, pássaros morrem, bebês choram e a FBI ataca. (?)

**Maho: **O.O' Por falta de opção, Seiya vai cantar... Shiryu, sabe tocar alguma coisa?

**Shiryu: **Baixo...

**Maho: **Mesmo cego? Legal!

**Shiryu: **É... Só tocar com o cabelo! 8D  
**Maho: **O.O Hyoga?

**Hyoga: **Guitarra...

**Maho: **Hmm... Shun? Ikki?

**Shun: **Teclado...

**Ikki: **Bateria...

**Maho:** Yeh! Formamos uma banda! Então, palco!

**Palco: Show dos Seiya Boys.**

**Ikki: **Por que Seiya Boys? Que droga!

**Seiya: **Porque eu vou cantar! 8D  
**Hyoga: **-.-' Que bom que não é nada sério...

**Maho: **Bem, vamos lá? 3, 2, 1, comecem!

**Seiya: **Então vamos lá! Cantando e dançando, gente! _Seeeiya é um cavaleeiro que combaate os guerreeeiros do maaaaaaal! _– Cantando desafinado, enquanto Ikki tocava como se fosse rock pesado, seguido por Hyoga e Shiryu. Shun apenas tocava, num ritmo dançante.

**Seiya: **_Ele saaabe lutar e pra eeele ganhar é NOOOORMAL! _– Pula e agita os braços, enquanto Ikki tocava freneticamente e Hyoga fazia um solo.

**Seiya: **_Junto com seeeeus amiiiigos... _– Shiryu pula na platéia, que desvia, deixando o Dragão cair de cara no chão, amassando umas cinco cadeiras baratas arrumadas pela Saori. – _Ele enfreeeenta os periiigos seeem medo! _– Manda um Meteoro em direção à platéia, mas eles desviam de novo e colocam o Shiryu na frente (coitado).

**Seiya: **_E no céeeeeu e na teeerra ele teeem o seu GRIIIIIIIIIIIITO de gueeeeeerra! _– O microfone chia, Ikki já está fazendo a bateria pegar fogo. – ME DÊ SUA FORÇA PEGASUS!

**Shun: **IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Ah, desculpe, achei que era pra gritar também. :x

**Seiya: **_Ele queeer a armaduuura de oooouro! _– Aioros se esconde. – _Quer venceeeer pra ganhaaar o tesoooouro! Nas estreeeelas é que ele encoooontra suaaa eneeeergia! _– Pula do palco, correndo atrás do Aioros.

**Saori, que sabe se lá de que buraco apareceu, assumindo: **_Ele saaabe que éee um guerreeeeiro... _– Matraca cantando. – _O MAAAAIS FOOOORTE DOOOOS CAVAAAAALEEEEIROS!_

**Saga: **DUVIDO! – Pula em cima do Seiya.

**Saori: **_E noooos astros _– Indica a si mesma. – _É que ele encontra suaaaa luuuuuuz! _– Uma luz enorme brilha atrás dela, cegando todos.

**Saori: **_PÉEEEEEEEGASUS! Me dêee a sua fooorça, força, Pegasuuuuuuus! O nooosso muuundo eu tenho que salvaaaar! Me dê a sua força pra ganhaaaaar! AAAAAAAH! _– Hyoga empolga, pulando a frente, derrubando Saori do palco, fazendo um solo e quebrando a guitarra na cabeça do Ikki. Este fica tão p* que queima o palco, atraindo a fúria da autora.

No fim, só resta Shun, no teclado, tocando "Dó, Ré, Mi..."

**Moral da Pergunta: **Não daria certo. DE JEITO NENHUM.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Death Mask encenando uma cena beem Yaoistica romântica e recheada de sequissiu [¬¬ droga censura da fic nom permite, permite?] com o Dite. - Por TheMalvins.**

**Death Mask: **NUUUUNCA!

**Afrodite: **Ah vai... Se até o Miro e o Kamus fizeram...

**Death Mask: **Mas eles são gays! Eu não.

Congelamento mais picadas.

**Maho: **Vai fazer sim! Ò.Ó Se não vai ter o mesmo destino do engraçadinho que colocou fogo no MEU palco!

Todos olham para o Ikki, reduzido à nada no canto do Santuário.

**Death Mask: **EU FAÇO!

**Afrodite: **Mulheres que lutam são um perigo. o.o

**Palco: Casa de Peixes.**

**Death Mask: **Afrodite! – Chegando com um buquê de rosas.

**Afrodite: **M-Maskinha? o.o

**Death Mask: **Oh, Afrodite... Minha deusa... – Se ajoelhando. – Eu sei que demorei em perceber isso, mas... – Levanta, segurando o rosto do Afrodite com as duas mãos e se aproximando. – Eu lhe amo...

**Afrodite: **Oh, meu italiano... Eu também... – Se aproxima do Death Mask e...

**Death Mask: **TRUCO! - O palco muda de repente.

**Afrodite: **Uau! Boa jogada... Agora vamos ao próximo jogo? – De repente, estão numa mesa de jogos.

**Death Mask: **Que tal sinuca?

**Afrodite: **Acertar as bolas no buraco? Adoro!

**Death Mask: **Eu sei que sim... ;D Mas duvido que consiga ganhar de mim!

Meia-hora depois...

**Afrodite: **Uau! Você é bom até perdendo!

**Death Mask: **Eu odeio perder!

**Afrodite: **Não se preocupe... Deixarei você ganhar todos os jogos!

**Death Mask: **É por isso que eu gosto de você... ;D – Se aproxima do Afrodite e...

**Afrodite: **UNO!

**Death Mask: **HÁ! VIREI!

**De volta...**

**Platéia: **Que cena louca... e_e

**Fãs & a própria autora: **Maldita censura...

**Death Mask: **Gloriosa censura! *-*

**Afrodite:** Ainda assim, achei que sua interpretação foi muito realista... ;D  
**Death Mask: **¬¬

**Fãs: **Yeeh...

**Death Mask: **Achem o que quiser! Só não me confundam com o Kamus!

Congelamento.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Miro, você conhece aquela famosa frase "Você só dá valor a algo quando perde."? Não? Pois bem, meu lindo... Vou bancar a boa samaritana e lhe dar uma amostra para que você possa se corrigir a tempo: Pergunta: E se a Maho, por algum motivo qualquer, apagasse o Miro de sua mente e, consequentemente, de seu coração, passando a tratá-lo igual aos demais, sendo totalmente indiferente a ele? (Maho, seja bem cruel e coloque ele de "molho" desde o início do próximo capítulo até o final do mesmo, com ele tentando chamar a sua atenção entre uma pergunta e outra...e faça uma cena bem linda com ele se declarando pra você no fim...please! Meu presente pra você!). - Por Lara.**

**Maho, nos bastidores: **Aiiii meu Zeus! Obrigada! *-* Eu estou fazendo, desde o inicio! Estou me contendo! u.u Mamãe sempre (?) disse pra não ser uma menina fácil!

**Afrodite, aparecendo nos bastidores: **Fui perguntar pro Miro sobre a frase, ele sabe, mas nunca entendeu... Burro. -.-

**Miro, atrás: **Maho! Me explica essa frase aí do Afrodite?

**Maho: **Hmm? o.o' Já ouviu falar em Google? – Leva um tiro. – AH! Shurinha! – Resolveu atacar o segundo cavaleiro preferido.

**Miro: **Me explica! – Criança mimada.

**Maho: **Pergunta ao aman... Kamus! – Corre até o Shura.

**Miro: **¬¬ - Ignorado. - O que há com ela?

**Afrodite: **Deve ser charme espanhol, hihi... ;x

**Miro: **O QUE? O.O

**Afrodite: **HOHOHOHO! – Risada estridente.

**Maho: **Dite, Miro, vamos para o palco! Próxima pergunta logo.

**Miro: **ò.o'

**

* * *

Pergunta:** **Na fic Quero Ser Um Cavaleiro, da Maia Sorovar (recomendo a leitura, mas a fic está a mais de um ano sem atualização), a personagem Sara se faz passar pelo irmão Daniel e se torna aprendiz de Libra, sofrendo horrores nas mãos do Shion, dos demais pupilos e dos dourados. Vocês sofreram tanto assim no treinamento, como a autora dessa fic retratou na personagem? Contem-nos algo... - Por Bella26.**

**Cavaleiros de Ouro: **Ah... – Gemem. – Nem nos lembre...

**Shion: **Ah vai... Não era tão ruim assim, era?

**Mu:** ¬¬

**Dohko: **Eu não me lembro do meu treinamento! Heh... – Sorriso amarelo.

**Shion: **Nem eu...

**Maho: **Foi tão traumatizante assim que vocês esconderam dentro de uma caixa no fundo dos seus corações e trancaram, só podendo-o relembrá-las quando os amores de suas vidas aparecerem e, por serem cavaleiros, eles nunca apareceram, então vocês ainda estão vivendo na perfeição?

**Dohko & Shion: **Cuma? o.o

**Maho: **Ah... Ando lendo muito KareKano...

**Dohko: **Err... Vamos à pergunta?

**Maho: **Ah sim... Mu, primeiro você, conte-nos um pouco.

**Mu: **Bem... Meu mestre sempre me obrigava a levitar coisas pesadíssimas! Me fazia doar sangue... Tanto sangue que já tive até hemorragia...

**Shion: **Heh...

**Mu: **E quando eu aprontava muito... ó.ò – Ficando vermelho.

**Maho: **O que? O que acontecia? O.O

**Shion: **Hauhauahua... Conte, Mu!

**Mu:** E-E-Ele... M-Me obrigava a... Mugir...

**Todos: **O.O

**Shion: **Oras! Ele tinha que aprender a dizer o nome dele em linguagem bovina!

**Maho: **Credo... Que senso de humor negro, Shi...

**Shion: **Hunf!

**Aldebaran: **Minha mestra Dercy Gonçalves também tinha um humor negro. Quando treinávamos no Rio ela me mandava fazer serviços estranhos...

**Maho: **Conta aí...

**Flashback:**

**Dercy: **DEBA! Seu *pii*, hoje vou ensinar uma *pii* habilidade que serve pra *pii*!

**Aldebaran, moleque: **Sério? Qual?

**Dercy: **Vai aprender a ser trombadinha!

**Fim do Flashback.**

**Aldebaran: **Ela me fez tentar roubar alguns trouxas... Digo, cidadãos do Rio... Já me levou pra Brasília e me fez ficar amigos dos caras lá... Já me candidatou para presidente!

**Todos: **O.O

**Aldebaran: **Me fez entrar em uma favela e matar todos os traficantes... T-T Quando ela se enfarou, me mandou pra um mestre na Bahia... E eu tive que aprender a fazer acarajé!

**Todos: **Que tipo de treinamento é esse? a_a

**Maho: **Treinamento brasileiro... E o Saga e o Kanon?

**Saga: **Hmm... Nós éramos obrigados a criar naves espaciais e ir ver as explosões de galáxias...

**Todos: **-.-

**Saga: **Err... Gente, isso era uma piada...

**Kanon: **Qual que é o telefone da graça? – Leva um soco.

**Maho: **É... Criar naves espaciais em plena Grécia na década de 80... Ou vai dizer que tiveram o apoio da Rússia?/p

**Saga: **Sim, tivemos! :D – Leva um chute.

**Kanon: **Na verdade, nós éramos obrigados a fazer aulas de teatro... Coisa horrível! Só para nos fingirmos de bonzinhos...

**Saga: **Criar planos malignos de dominação mundial...

**Kanon: **De espionagem...

**Saga: **Roubo...

**Kanon: **Furto...

**Saga: **Assassinato...

**Todos: **O.O

**Maho: **Isso era um treinamento de cavaleiro ou de espionagem?

**Saga & Kanon: **De cavaleiro!

**Saga: **Não era moleza não! O Mestre nos ameaçava com Ares quando falhávamos!

**Kanon: **Por que acham que somos traumatizados?

**Todos: **Não achamos... – Levam um chute.

**Maho: **E o Mask?

**Mask: **Macumbas, visitas ao Inferno e confecções de máscaras... Traumatizantes, gostaria de não lembrar... T-T – Aura roxa em volta.

**Maho: **Ta... o.o Oria?

**Aioria: **Assim como o Death Mask... TT-TT Tratamento de choque...

**Todos: **O.O

**Aioria: **Odeio o meu elemento... TT-TT

**Maho: **C-Coitado... o.o' Shaka?

**Shaka: **Err... Também é algo traumatizante e inútil, mas Buda me pediu... Para fazer... A limpeza... Do Rio Ganges...

**Todos: **O.O

**Maho: **Inútil mesmo! Zeus! E o Miro, já que o Dohko não lembra?

**Miro: **Meu treinamento foi horrível, Maho-chan! Ó.Ò

**Maho:** Peça pro Kamus lhe consolar. – Congelada.

**Miro: **Primeiro, tive que treinar debaixo de um sol quente, depois aprender a mexer com veneno e por fim e o pior de todos... Aprender a fazer as unhas! TT-TT

**Afrodite: **Legal! Faz a minha? – Leva uma agulhada.

**Miro:** ¬¬

**Aioros: **Wa... Eu tive que aprender a técnica de Guilherme Tell... i.i Muita pressão psicológica... ó.ò

**Shura: **E eu, que tive que a fazer as pedras saltitarem de QUALQUER jeito. -.-

**Todos: **Deprimente...

**Kamus: **Isso porque você não tinha que congelar um fogão no calor de 40º graus do Santuário... -.- E nadar no mar da Sibéria...

**Maho: **Uau... Eu sofro, mas meu treino de Muay Thai não é tão difícil assim...

**Afrodite: **Eu não tenho nada a reclamar! Meus treinos foram ótimos, tive que ir para uma cidadezinha no meio do nada, aprender a fazer rosas com um homem muito charmoso chamado Rafael, e conheci até Hades lá, encarnado numa tal de Cristina!  
**Todos: **o.o

**Moral: **O Afrodite vê Vale a Pena Ver de Novo.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Mu, eu amo o seu jeito calmo e meigo. Essa história de que arianos tem que ser estourados não tá com nada! Faço aniversário em 22 de março e sou a calma em pessoa, como você. Tenho uma dúvida: quando você recebeu a armadura? Você tinha 20 anos na batalha das 12 casas e há passagens que dizem que você estava a 13 anos em Jamiel... Foi com 7anos? Cara, se for isso... Você é incrível, muito mais do que eu imaginava! - Por Bella26.**

**Mu:** Sério? Obrigado... – Vermelho. – Bem, eu já fui um pouco peste, mas eu era uma criança, não é mesmo? n.n – Aura boa.

**Maho: **Tia Nana vai ficar com ciúmes se você continuar a sorrir desse jeito... o.o'

**Mu:** Oh! – Cora. – Bem... Eu recebi a armadura com dez anos de idade... Assim como todos os cavaleiros de ouro.

**Maho: **Que bando de crianças precoces... – Leva um tiro.

**Mu: **Que nada! Isso só mostra que todos nós somos incríveis!

**Maho: **Mas no fim, acabam perdendo para um bando de criança que conseguiram uma armadura de nível menor com 13 anos de idade...

O que aconteceu com a Maho... Nem ela sabe.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shaka... Muitos lhe tratam como monge... Você rasparia seu cabelo todo para fazer jus a isso? Ficaria careca? - Por Bella26.**

**Todos: **O.O

**Shaka: **Mas é claro! Eu nunca me importei com meu cabelo – talvez seja por isso que ele esteja deste tamanho...

**Maho: **Você cortaria? O.O Ficaria carequinha?

**Shaka: **Sim.

**Todos: **O.O

**Imaginação:**

**Death Mask: **Ah... Como é bom beber sob a luz do luar...

**Shura: **Sim... Epa, mas a lua está se mexendo um pouco rápido, não? – Vendo a lua se mexer de um lado para o outro sobre a casa de Virgem.

**Death Mask: **Eu ainda não bebi muito... HEY LUA! Pare de se mexer! – Santa inteligência em berrar para a lua...

**Shaka: **LUA? – Aparecendo, careca. – Isso não é a lua, É A MINHA CABEÇA! Ò.Ó

**Fim da imaginação.**

**Todos: **!

**Aioria: **Hey Shaka... Posso raspar seu cabelo então? – Sorriso malicioso.

**Shaka: **-.- Não me importo...

**Palco: Salão de beleza.**

**Aioria, com avental (???): **Heh! – Segurando um barbeador. – Err... É com isso que se raspa o cabelo, não é? o.o

**Shaka: **-.- Pode ser... – Com um manto, cobrindo a roupa.

**Aioria: **Ok! – Ligando o barbeador e indo na direção do cabelo do Shaka. – Tem certeza?

**Shaka: **Anda logo...

**Aioria: **Por que não preparamos uma cena triste igual a da Caroline?

**Maho: **Que Caroline? o.o

**Aioria: **Aquela atriz brasileira que raspou o cabelo...

**Maho: **Ah, deixa de enrolação...

**Aioria: **Ta... ¬¬ - Indo cortar o cabelo do Shaka.

**Maho:** o.o

**Todos: **o.o

**Shaka: **u.u – ZZZ...

**Aioria: **è.é

**Iris Prisma, aparecendo: **PAREM JÁ!

**Maho: **O.O

**Todos: **O.O

**Shaka: **O.O Oi? Quê? Por que me acordaram?

**Aioria: **x.x – Explodido pelo reflexo no espelho.

**Iris: **Não vou deixar você fazer isso, MEU HOMEM! Ò.Ó

**Shaka: **Err... Quê? u.u

**Iris: **Isso mesmo! – Puxando o Shaka pelo colarinho. – Você vai ficar de castigo por esse atrevimento... Não vai atender mais hosts, ok? ò.ó

**Shaka: **Por que será que não estou achando ruim...? – Arrastado.

**Iris: **Bom mesmo! Agora vamos para o nosso quarto! :9

**Todos: **O.O

**Maho: **É... O Shaka virou um bichinho de estimação...

**Aioria: **Totalmente controlado...

**Maho: **Daqui a pouco veremos mini-Budas loiros correndo pelo palco... Enfim... Próxima!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kamus, se eu te disser que sou a atriz que faz o papel de Jessica Rabbit no filme "Uma cilada para Roger Rabbit" você namora comigo? Te amo, francês, na cena em que eu canto na boate eu só pensei em você, como se fossemos só nós dois, na sua casa, e eu cantando só pra você... Te amo... (Maho, "mostra" o vídeo no palco, please!) - Por Bella26.**

**Kamus: **Como? o.o

**Miro: **Ah, Bella querida... Acho que ele nunca viu esse filme. o.o

**Kamus: **Não. ._.

**Todos: **-.-

**Maho: **Vamos passar o vídeo no telão então! \o

No telão começa a rodar o vídeo de Jessica Rabbit, uma personagem ruiva, linda, de vestido longo e rosa, aberto nas pernas, dançando em um chique local, cantando e seduzindo seus clientes.

A boca de treze cavaleiros dourados cai. Afrodite é o único que acha aquilo sem graça.

**Afrodite: **Pff.

**Maho: **Pff.

**Miro & Kanon: **Gost...

**Kanon: **AY! – Acertado pela Maho.

**Miro: **o.o

**Maho: **E aí... – Subindo no palco e tirando o vídeo.

**Platéia: **O.O WOW! Ò.Ó – Gritam furiosos e tacam tomates, reduzindo a Maho a um resto miserável ao canto.

**Kamus: **Err... Vou ser castrado por isso... – Suspira. – Mas... Bella-san! Me encontre atrás do palco! u.u Quero um show particular...

**Todos: **Safado... ò.ó

Dizem que Kamus teve seu show particular... Mas na volta foi pego por duas fãs loucas que o castraram e depois o torturaram. No final, voltou mais amargo ainda.

**Afrodite: **Agora eu mostrarei para essa amadora como se faz! – De vestido longo, azul, aberto nas pernas, dançando e cantando para a platéia.

Já Afrodite... Dizem que é um mistério, porque ninguém tem coragem de contar o que fizeram com ele...

**

* * *

Pergunta: O Miro tá todo tristinho porque você não dá mais bola pra ele. De repente, você precisa "sair de cena", visto que estão re-filmando Encontro Marcado, porque a atriz principal processou a produtora. Mostra no "telão do palco" a cena em que o personagem do Bread Pitt faz amor com a nova atriz principal - VOCÊ! O Miro vai ficar Px da Vida. Aí todo mundo vai falar que é só uma cena, nada na real, mas que ele tava provando do próprio remédio, por ter te desprezado tanto. - Por Bella26.**

**Momento Autora sem internet utilizando de toda sua criatividade limitada para escrever isso, sendo que nunca viu Encontro Marcado. *Sem cultura.*: Parte 2.**

**Miro: **Kaaamyu! i.i

**Kamus: **Err... O que? -.-

**Miro: **Viu a Maho por aí? i.i

**Kamus: **o.o Ela foi chamada por alguém... Por quê?

**Miro: **Ela não dá mais bola pra mim. ó.ò

**Kamus: **Era de se esperar...

**Miro: **O que? O.O

**Kamus: **Err... Você não ligou pra ela a fic inteira...

**Miro: **Mas nós nos beijamos!

**Kamus: **Por que você gosta dela ou pra provar que é macho?

**Miro: **Err... O.O Ann... Kamus, eu fui tão mal assim? ó.ò

**Kamus: **E só percebeu agora...

**Afrodite, gritando: **Gente! A Maho mandou um vídeo!

Todos vão ver, onde, no telão, passa a autora entre bastidores de filmes...

**Telão:**

**Maho: **Err... Não sei que gambiarra a Bella fez para me contratarem... o.o' Agora... Onde são as gravações de Encontro Marcado? – Andando por um longo corredor e procurando. – Anjos e Demônios... A Órfã. Ugh... – Treme. – Tróia... Ah, achei! Encontro Marcado... Epa, que papel é esse em Tróia? – Indo ler um bilhete colado na porta das gravações de Tróia, escrito: _Precisa-se de Helena. _– Opa, Tróia. *-* - Entra lá.

**Diretor: **Hey! Você! Perfeita! Daria uma ótima Helena! Pintem o cabelo dela de loiro!

Maho arrastada, maquiada e loira.

**Maho: **Err... O que aconteceu com a outra Helena?

**Diretor: **Nos processou...

**Maho: **Ah. o.o Waa, Brad Pitt! Orlando Bloom! *-------*

**Brad Pitt: **E ae...

**Orlando: **Oi. – Cara de sério que vê nossas almas com aqueles olhos.

**Maho: **Nhá... – Derrete. – Brad, dá um oi pra uma amiga minha? O nome dela é Afrodite...

**Brad: **Olá Afrodite... É tão linda quanto a deusa do seu nome? ;D

**Maho: **Sim, pode ter certeza... Lhe passo o telefone dela depois... – Leva um soco.

(**Afrodite: **Waaa! Brad Pitt disse "olá" para miiiiiiim! *-* - Derrete.)

**Diretor: **Vamos gravar! 3, 2, 1, AÇÃO!

**Helena: **Noite passada foi um deslize...

**Paris: **Você disse isso todas as outras noites...

**(Sim! A autora não se lembra de quase nada!)**

**Helena: **Não posso... Não devemos jogar de novo...

**Paris: **Ora... Mas eu já lhe mostrei o quão bom sou em sinuca!

**Helena: **Então... Mostre-me de novo todo esse seu profissionalismo, Legolas... Digo, Paris...

**De volta:**

**Todos: **WOW! O.O

**Miro: **EEEEPA! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?

**Saga: **A Maho é uma boa atriz...

**Kanon: **O Orlando Bloom também... – Óbvio.

**Miro: **M-Mas... ISSO... É SEQUISSIO!

**Todos: **É só um filme...

**Kamus: **Relaxa, Miro... É só uma cena...

**Afrodite: **Relaxa e goza! – Leva um tapa.

**Miro: **Quando ela voltar, ela vai ver! Ò.Ó

Mas dizem que a Maho não voltou tão cedo... Depois, ela aproveitou a deixa e foi fazer um tour por Senhor dos Anéis com Orlando Bloom...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Queria perguntar aos cavaleiros de bronze atuais se eles preferem trocar o Jabu pelo Yato (com a Yuzuhira de brinde lógico) –pausa - E perceberem que são uns baitas de uns fracassados por que o Yato tem a Yuzuhira (yes! fav couple!) - Por Takamiya.**

**Shiryu: **Claro!

**Hyoga: **Yeh! Eu odeio o Jabu!

**Ikki: **E ainda vem uma loira gostosa junto...

**Shun: **Ikki! ò.ó Err... Como você sabe?

**Ikki: **Conheci-a no Inferno. ;D

**Seiya: **Trocar quem? o.o

**Saori: **O menino que sempre viveu na sua sombra por outro...

**Seiya: **Que menino...? õ.o

Depois dessa rejeição, Jabu se jogou do Olimpo, então foi trocado mesmo.

**Yato: **Uau... O Santuário continua a mesma coisa... o.o

**Yuzuhira: **Sim... MESTRE SHION! – Se joga nos braços do Shion.

**Shion: **Yuu! Que saudades!

**Todos: **o.o Velho sortudo...

**Death Mask: **A pipa dele não deve subir mais! Deixa a loirinha comigo! ò.ó

**Yato: **Epa! Como assim com você? ò.ó Tire os olhos dela, ela já é...

**Yuzuhira: **O que vai dizer, Yato?

**Yato: **Você é... Livre para escolher quem quiser. o.o'

**Yuzuhira: **Sei... – Ri. – Mas você sabe que entre dourados, novos e velhos, eu prefiro você, não é? (:

**Todos: **o.o

**Yato: **O.O – Vermelho. – Idiota... Não diga essas coisas na frente de todos... ù.ù

**Yuzuhira: **Hihi...

**Shion: **E ela é do time do Pegasus... Uma das principais...

**Ikki: **Que ódio... Eles lutando juntos e eu matando minhas namoradas... ¬¬

**Shiryu: **Por que nosso time não tem uma mulher? -.- - Miro dançando igual Elvis.

**Hyoga: **Por que nós não pegamos mulher? -.- - Miro cantando NX Zero.

**Seiya: **o.o

**Shun: **Err... n.n

**Ikki: **Chega! Mandem eles de volta! Ò.Ó

**Hyoga: **Yeh! Preferimos o chato a esse amor idiota...

**Shiryu: **Só dizem isso porque não amam ninguém... – Leva um soco e um chute.

**Seiya: **Jabu? i.i Sinto falta dele...

**Todos: **O.O

**Moral da Pergunta: **Amor dos outros causa raiva nos invejosos. E eu apanhei feio por causa dessa moral.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Quero ver eles cantando no karaokê! Se alguns tiverem vozes boas Maho podemos vender milhares de cópias de CD, o que acha? ^_^ - Por Takamiya.**

**Maho: **Uia! Ótimo!

**Miro: **Já voltou? ¬¬

**Maho: **Sim, infelizmente. :~ Mas foi ótimo!

**Todos: **Percebemos!

**Maho: **Hehe! GO karaokê! Na verdade, vai ser um show do Ídolos...

**Palco: Ridículos. (Show do Tom)**

**Maho: **Bem, já vimos que os Cavaleiros de Bronze NÃO têm boa voz. Então vamos para os de Ouro mesmo...

**Bronzeados:** ¬¬

**Maho: **Bem... Mu!

**Mu, pega o microfone e: **_Chūn nu__ǎ__n de huā kāi dài z__ǒ__u dōng tiān de g__ǎ__n shāng..._

**Maho: **O.O Meu Zeus! Para! Para! Para! Mu, sua foz é fina, linda, mas... Como cantor, meu voto é não! ;x

**Hyoga: **Não. – Do lado.

**Ikki: **Nem fudend... – Leva um soco da Maho, que estava ao lado.

**Mu: **Nem queria mesmo. e.e

**Aldebaran: **Minha vez! 8D – Pega o microfone. – _Quase que acabo com a minha vidaaaa! _– Dançando enquanto canta. – _Você me pôs num beco sem saíiiiiiiiida! Por queeeeeeee? Fez isso comiigoo? Me dediquei somente à vocêeee! O que eu podia eu tenteeeei fazeeeei! Mas NÃO! NÃO ADIANTOOOOOU!_

**Ikki: **Opa! Debão... Conselho de amigo... Você dançando é ótimo, mas não.

**Maho & Hyoga: **Não.

**Aldebaran: **Ah... Isso na minha terra faz tanto sucesso... :/

**Todos: **o.o

**Maho: **O pior que faz. Saga & Kanon!

**Saga & Kanon: **Opa! 8D Vamos fazer um dueto! Mas não sabemos que música cantamos... o.o'

**Os jurados: **...

**Saga: **Ah, vai qualquer uma.

**Kanon: **É...

**Saga & Kanon: **_Lareira pra acender... Um céu pra se olhar... E tudo está tranquilo por aqui. Você vai me vencer, eu vou me apaixonaaaar... Não há mais o que decidir, ir, ir..._

**Todos: **o.o

**Mulheres: ***-* - Babando.

**Saga: **_Os nossos lábios todas as palavras nada dizem..._

**Kanon: **_Aos nossos olhos tudo que já vimos foi vertigem..._

**Saga & Kanon: **_E é tudo tão real... Mas nada normal..._

**Ikki: **Err... Não. -.-

**Hyoga: **Deixa de ser chato, eles cantam muito bem! o.o

**Maho: **UAU! SIM! SIM! *-* Daqui direto pro estúdio da Takamiya! Vamos vender milhões! *-*

**Saga & Kanon: **Heh...

**Maho: **Death Mask!

**Death Mask: **Se preparem para ouvirem o melhor! A música foi o Afrodite que escolheu... Cof, cof! _Entre razões e emoções a saída ééé fazeer valer a peeena! Se não agooora depois não impooorta! Por VOCÊÊÊ, posso esperaaaaaaaar! _– Fazendo caras e bocas.

**Todos:**...

**Death Mask: **O que foi? Muito surpresos? ;D

**Todos: **!

**Ikki: **HEHAUAHUAHAUHAU! DEATH MASK, VAI FAZER NOVELA! HAUAHAUHAAHUAUHHU!

**Hyoga: **A sua cara cantando... A sua cara cantando... AHUAHAUHAUAHU! É ÓTIMA! HAUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA!

**Death Mask: **¬¬

**Maho: **Hauahahauhau! Ramo errado, Mask... Mas... Sabia que essa música que você cantou é... Emo? HAUAHUAHAUA!

**Death Mask: **O QUÊ? O.O A-F-R-O-D-I-T-E! Ò.Ó

**Afrodite: **HAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUA! – Saltitando pra longe do Death.

**Ikki: **HAUHAUAHUAHU! – Esbarra em um botão e o palco se abre, derrubando o Death Mask. – HAUHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAU! Aioria!

**Aioria: **Cof, cof! u.u Eu não sou bom em canto, mas... _Eeeeu sou rebelde porque o mundo quis assiiiim! Porque nunca me trataram com amoooor! E a s pessoas se fecharam para miiiiim!_

**Hyoga: **Entendemos que você é ruim! o.o' Obrigado, tchau!

**Aioria: **¬¬

**Maho: **Shaka! Putz...

**Shaka: **¬¬ Bem... Vou cantar uma música típica... _Aa ghilaaf! Naa lihaaf, naa ghilaaf! Naa lihaaf thandi hawa bhi khilaaf sasuri! Naa ghilaaf! Naa lihaaf, thandi hawa bhi khilaaf. Sasuri! Itni zardiii rdi hai kisi ka lihaaf lei lay. Jaa padosi ke chulhe se aag lei lay..._

**Ikki: **CADÊ A PORCARIA DO BOTÃO? – Socando a mesa desesperadamente até que acha e o Shaka cai no buraco. – Ufa!

**Maho: **Meuzouvido... x.x

**Hyoga: **Tenho até medo de perguntar... Mas, Dohko?

**Dohko: **_Chūn nu__ǎ__n de huā kāi dài z__ǒ__u dōng tiān de g__ǎ__n shāng... _Ok, parei, antes que vocês me derrubem daqui... o.o

**Miro: **Minha vez! Yeh! – Pega o microfone e começa. - _Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day... Man that thing you got behind you is amazing. You make me want to take you out and let it rain. I know you got a man but this is what you should say..._

**Maho: **Wow! Miro, você até que é bom! o.o'

**Miro: **Eu sei. ;D

**Maho: **Opa! Pelo menos nisso você não decepciona! Estúdio da Takamiya, por favor! XD

**Miro: **Heh! ;D A mulherada vai babar... – Mas acaba não fazendo sucesso nenhum.

**Aioros: **Minha vez! *-*_ Star of Bethlehem, Star on high! Miracle love of midnight sign! Let your luminous light from heaven! Enter hearts... Star of happiness, Star of wonder, you see everything from afar. Fill with love, the age of man... __Oh light oh holy light! Oh light divine..._

**Ikki: **Aioros, errou de estúdio. O do Padre Fábio de Melo é ali do lado.

**Aioros: **o.o Obrigado... – Sai.

**Ikki: **Caiu que nem patinho... ;D

**Hyoga: **¬¬

**Maho: **e.e' Shura?

**Shura: **Bem... Vou cantar... Mas não sou bom... – Sem graça. -_ Me gustas tu, solo tu y nadie más! Me gusta como camiiinas que pareces flotaaar. Me gustas tu, y me quiero acercar solo espero el momento, solo una señaaaal._

**Todos: **o.o'

**Maho: **Shura! Você não é bom, é ótimo!

**Ikki: **É, tenho que admitir...

**Maho: **Isso vende! E muito! Vá logo gravar seu CD e fique famoso! *-*

**Shura: **Bate essa, Death Mask. ;D

**Death Mask: **¬¬

**Maho: **Kamus...

**Kamus: **Eu não canto... Mas como vou ser obrigado… Cahan! _Qui peut dire les mots qu'on s'est jurés. Pour la vie entière. Ça m'fait rêver comme on y croyait. __Ce matin, j'ai beau chercher tes yeux. Pour trouver la lumière..._

**Todos: **'----'

**Maho: **Francês... Dizem ser a língua dos amantes...

**Ikki: **Na verdade, é só fala cuspida...

**Hyoga: **Tão estranho... ;x

**Maho, Ikki & Hyoga: **Meu voto é não. o.o

**Kamus: **Isso é preconceito... -.-

**Afrodite: **MINHA VEZ! Ouçam bem, amantes! Vão ver o que é um profissional! _Eu não nasci gay, a culpa é do meu pai! Que contratou um tal Wilson pra ser o capataaaaaz! Eu vi o bofe tomar banho e o tamanho da sua mala era DEMAIS! Além de linda era DEMAIS!_

**Hyoga: **O.O – Aperta o botão desesperadamente. – Eu tenho trauma dessa música. Sério.

**Todos: **Hmmmm...

**Saori: **Minha vez! YEH! _Saori tem a luz do sonho e do amor! No torneio cósmico é o bem que vence a dor! Nome de mulher, escondendo a Deusa Atenas... _– Vidros se quebrando.

**Todos: **NÃÃÃÃÃO! – Pulam em cima dela, desesperados, quebrando o palco e deixando a autora louca. Resultado: Carnificina. E ninguém saiu famoso...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Quero ver os Gêmeos doidos serem sugados para o Jogo Fatal Frame 2, sem cosmo e poderes, só com a câmera obscura, e você Maho tentando usar o controle do PS2 para lutar contra algum chefe poderoso do jogo! (Oh O terror! INHAHAHHAHAH) - Por Takamiya.**

**Todos: **Huahauhauahau! Ò.Ó

**Death Mask: **Vai ser a vingança! Contra Saga e Kanon, que são os culpados de tudo e contra a Maho, que nos faz passar por poucas e boas!

**Shaka: **Oiiiiiiiin! – Abre um espaço tridimensional e manda os gêmeos para lá, indo parar no jogo Fatal Frame.

**Maho: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! TUDO MENOS FATAL FRAME! – Sendo arrastada por dois cavaleiros. – Dá ultima vez que eu vi SÓ os vídeos tive pesadelos por uma semana! Nãããããão! TT-TT

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUHAU!

**Palco: PS2, e uma garota desesperada tentando jogar.**

**Maho: **Nya... T-T – Medo. – Droga... Os gêmeos estão ferrados...

**Enquanto isso, em uma casa estilo japonês abandonada.**

**Saga: **DROGA! QUERO SAIR DAQUI!

**Kanon: **Está com medo, Saga? ;D

**Saga: **¬¬ Não!

**Kanon: **Então por que está tentando elevar seu cosmo? u.u Estamos sem ele mesmo...

**Saga: **Droga... Nessas horas Ares não me possui... -.-

**Kanon: **Claro, você acha que ele vai se arriscar? -.-'

Os dois andavam por um corredor, o Saga segurando uma câmera. Eles entram em um quarto e a porta se fecha.

**Saga, Kanon & a Maho, no mundo real: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ó.Ò

**Kanon: **Quarto cheio de bonecas... Não gosto disso... x.x

**Saga: **Hmmm... – Espiando com a câmera. – WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Kanon: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Maho, no mundo real: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ó.Ò

**Saga: **WTF! T-TINHA UMA MENINA ALI! Ò.Ó

**Kanon: **ONDE?

**Saga: **Tirei foto, vou lhe mostrar... – Os dois olham a foto e saem berrando igual cabritas. Mas, do nada, começam a ouvir risadinhas.

**Saga: **Nada bom... Nada bom...

**Kanon: **NO CHÃO!

**Saga, Kanon & Maho: **! – São atacados por um espírito vindo do chão. Os três (?) começam a tirar fotos desesperadamente, até que o espírito some.

**Maho, no mundo real: **Waaaaaaaaaaaa! – Chorando horrores. – Gomen, Saga, Kanon... – Respirando fundo, desesperada.

**Saga: **Vamos continuar... x.x'

**Kanon: **Saga... Eu acho que eu me molhei...

**Saga: **-.-

**Depois...**

**Maho: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! O ESPIRITO DEBAIXO DO BANCO NÃO! NÃO! FODAM-SE, SAGA & KANON! EU QUERO GARANTIR MINHAS NOITES DE SONO! T-T – Larga o controle e sai correndo.

**Saga & Kanon: **VALEU! Ò.Ó

**Saga: **Ugh... Eu acho que me borrei...

**Kanon: **O.O' Corre, Saga! CORRE! Corre como se sua vida dependesse disso! E depende! Ó.Ò – Os dois saem correndo, pulam do prédio e morrem do mesmo jeito. Mais tarde, Shaka os trouxe de volta.

(**N/A: **Na boa, eu me mato de medo disso. Não foi má vontade nem nada. Uma vez já me mostraram um vídeo desse jogo e minha noite não foi muito agradável... Então, gomen. ó.ò Nem sei se as cenas daqui são do Fatal Frame 2. xD)

**

* * *

Pergunta: Seria engraçado se toda a vez que os gêmeos falassem "Vou dominar o mundo!" tocasse uma musiquinha do... ~O Pink e o Cérebro, O Cérebro e o Pink, um é um gênio, o outro um imbecil...~ BOHAHAAHAHAHHA 8D - Por Takamiya.**

**Todos: **Hehe...

**Saga: **Ah não...

**Kanon: **Às vezes eu acho que ela não gosta da gente...

**Saga: **Acha?

**Maho: **SAGA! KANON! – Abraça os dois. – Graças a Zeus estão bem! i.i

**Saga: **É... o.o'

**Kanon: **Nos recuperamos...

**Maho: **Fiquei tão preocupada... Mal dormi essa noite...

**Saga: **Acho que isso foi por outra causa... -.-'

**Maho: **Mas... Saori, você tem outros kotodamas?

**Saori: **Hmm... Não.

**Maho: **Droga... Vou ter que comprar do Urahara. -.- - Ligando pro vendedor mais muambeiro dos animes.

Minutos depois da exploração do pouco dinheiro da autora.

**Maho: **_Coloque na conta do Renji! ò.ó _– Desliga o telefone, nervosa. – Saori, agora é com você.

**Saori: **Claro! – Colocando um colar no Saga e outro no Kanon. Dança uma macumba rápida com a ajuda do Shaka e, assim, Saga e Kanon ficam purpurinados e PLIM PLIM! – Leva um soco.

**Saga: **o.õ

**Kanon: **õ.o

**Maho: **Agora digam as palavrinhas mágicas!

**Saga & Kanon: **Vou dominar o mundo! ò.ó

Música de fundo, automaticamente: _O Pink e o Cérebro, O Cérebro e o Pink, um é um gênio, o outro um imbecil..._

**Saga & Kanon: **Wow. o.o

**Saga:** Gostei! De novo! Vou dominar o mundo!

_O Pink e o Cérebro, O Cérebro e o Pink, um é um gênio, o outro um imbecil..._

**Kanon: **Legal! Minha vez! Vou... – Leva um soco.

**Saga: **Hauhauahuahauh! – Sai correndo.

**Kanon: **Maldito! Ò.Ó Vou lhe pegar! – Sai atrás.

Música de fundo: _Pegue o pombo, pegue o pombo..._

**

* * *

Pergunta: Cavaleiros... Que mal pergunte, mas a loucona da Éris mora no Santuba sem a Saori saber? Tipo, vocês vivem em pé de guerra! o.o - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Todos: **Xiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu! O.O – Saga tampando os ouvidos da Saori.

**Saori: **O que foi? Estão tampando meus ouvidos por quê? ò.ó

**Saga: **Estão falando mal de você, minha deusa, então não ouça.

**Saori: **Ah bom! – Burra.

**Miro: **Ela mora atrás do templo de Athena, onde tem uma plantação de maçãs...

**Maho: **o.o Sério?

**Todos: **Sim!

**Maho: **Vocês estão de zoação com a minha cara... -.-

**Todos: **É sério. o.o

**Aioria: **Dizem as más línguas que é ela que prepara o almoço da Saori...

**Maho: **Deve ser por isso que ela é desse jeito. -.-

**Éris: **Epa! Não me culpe por isso, ela já é afetada por natureza!

**Saori: **Éris? O que está fazendo aqui? ò.ó

**Éris: **Vim vender maçãs, preciso sobreviver, né! u.u

**Saori: **Ah. ò.ó

**Éris: **Bem que eu queria ter criado essa aberração da natureza... Seria um motivo de orgulho...

**Todos: **HUAHUHAUAHU!

**Saori: **O que? O.O O que foi?

**Todos: **Nada... ;D

**Saori: **ê.e

**

* * *

Pergunta: Se o povão (Espectros e Cavaleiros de Ouro) invertessem as coisas? (Os cavaleiros viram espectros e os espectros virarem cavaleiros?) HIHIHI. Onegaishimassu responda essa,ta? - Por Genris Puma.**

**Maho: **Heh... – Sorrisinho maldoso.

**Todos: **Ah não...

**Miro: **Virarmos espectros? Mas só tem três espectros legais! – 105 espectros caem em cima do Miro.

**Kanon: **Tem algum espectro legal? – Outros três espectros caem em cima do Kanon.

**Maho: **Ok! Ordem! – Chuta os Cavaleiros para o Inferno. – Agora, Espectros! – Ninguém a ouve. – Espectros? – Bagunça. – OLHA, A PANDORA!

**Todos: **O.O – Batem continência e ficam quietos.

**Maho: **Então... Cof, cof. ARMADURA À GRILA! – Jogando as armaduras de ouro.

**Espectros: **Wooow!

**Maho: **Quem chegar primeiro fica com as melhores! ò.ó

Carnificina.

**Minos: **Hauhauahuahau! Sou ariano, peguei a armadura de Áries! Perdeu, Mandrágora! – Manda beijinho. A autora se joga no rumo do beijo.

**Markino: **HAUAHAUHAUAHUA! PEGUEI A ARMADURA DE TOURO! HAUAHAHAUAHUAHU! E POSSO BERRAR MESMO!

**Lune: **Pode?

**Markino: **O.O – Corre igual um touro.

**Rock: **Meu Hades! Eu falei nessa fic! *-----* - Ganhou a vida. – Também, acho que sou um dos únicos de Gêmeos...

**Maho: **Coitado... Esse aí nunca vai ser igual o Saga...

**Rock: **... Vou voltar pro Inferno... – Some.

**Minos: **HOHO! Você é malvada!

**Maho: **Ahh, nem sou. – Irônica.

**Aiacos: **Eu tenho que ser de Câncer? Do mesmo signo daquele babaca?

(**Death Mask, no Inferno: **Engraçado... Minha orelha está quente...)

**Maho: **Ah! Mas com certeza você é um canceriano melhor que ele! n.n – O que deu nela?

**Aiacos: **É, eu sei. – Modesto.

(**Death Mask: **ATCHIM! Ah, se eu pego o desgraçado que está falando mal de mim... ¬¬)

**Niobe: **Hehe! Eu me dei bem também! – Rebola.

**Maho: **o.o Acho que por parte... O Miro tem razão. – Niobe pula nela.

**Flégias: **ê.e Virginiano... Mesmo signo que aquela Barbie... – Fãs do Shaka pulam no Flégias.

**Maho: **Eu não mexeria com o Shaka se fosse você... g.g

**Flégias: **Percebi... Socorro! – Ninguém se move. – Ah, me mandem para o Inferno mesmo. -.-

**Caronte:** õ.o Que droga de armadura de Libra! Não tem um remo! Quero meu remo!

**Minos: **Gosta de um remo, não é Caronte? – Sorriso maldoso.

**Caronte: **Nem te conto... OPA! O.O

**Todos: **AUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHU!

**Caronte: **¬¬

**Radamanthys: **Do que está reclamando? ¬¬ Eu sou do mesmo signo do cara mais mimado do Zodíaco...

**Maho: **Então você é mimado também... – Leva um soco.

**Gordon: **Estão reclamando de quê? Sou de Sagitário, sou foda! – Brincando com o arco e a flecha do Aioros, acertando, sem querer, Radamanthys. Carnificina, parte dois.

**Lune: **Capricórnio... Não reclamo... u.u

**Valentine: **Nem eu... – Aquário... Sorrindo manso. Autora derrete.

**Zelos: **Quaaach! Eu sou do signo da bicha! Não gostei! ò.ó

**Maho:** o.o CARA! Você é do meu signo? O.o Sai daqui! Ò.Ó Sai daqui agora! – Manda o sapo longe e veste a armadura de Peixes. – Eu vou ser a espectra, digo, amazona de Peixes. u.u – Incorporou.

**Todos: **o.o

**Maho: **Ah vai... O Afrodite gostaria mais disso.

(**Dite, no Inferno: **Realmente!)

**Maho: **Agora... Vocês verão o pior de ser cavaleiro! Athena!

**Saori: **o.o Oi? Ah! Afrodite! Que bom que está aqui, preciso de você pra me ajudar no jardim... – Nem percebe que é a Maho.

**Todos:** ...

**Saori: **Ah! Mu, quero você no meu gabinete (?) para fazer as minhas sobrancelhas e Kamus, tem algo sobre a estatua de Athena, se mexendo... Acho que é uma barata, mas congele-a para mim.

**Espectros: **O.O Vamos voltar para o Inferno...

**Maho: **Vou junto...

**Enquanto isso, no Inferno.**

**Miro: **SAI! Eu sou escorpiano, a armadura do Radamanthys é minha!

**Aioria: **Não! Você não vai ficar com ela! Ò.ó – Pulando em cima do Miro e socando.

**Mu:** Extinção Estelar! u.u A armadura do Minos é minha...

**Aldebaran: **Não mesmo! Ò.Ó – Parte pra cima do Mu, que termina esmagado no chão.

**Death Mask: **GARUDA É MINHA! SAI SAGA... SAI SAGA... Ò.Ó – Vendo Saga ser possuído. – Digo, PODE FICAR, SAGA! – Corre.

**Kamus: **Que confusão... – Se contentou com a armadura de Harpia.

**Pandora: **Meu Hades... Quanta indisciplina...

**Shura: **Esse chicotinho não é tão mal... – Brincando com o chicote do Lune e acertando o Afrodite... Depois corre dele.

**Pandora: **Eu quero meus Espectros de volta... T-T Hey vocês! Vão embora e deixem as armaduras, antes que eu chame a Maho! Ò.Ó

Em um piscar de olhos, só sobrou as armaduras e a poeira.

E, bem... No final, tudo voltou ao normal. Afinal, não deu muito certo.

**

* * *

Pergunta:** **Radamanthys, (pode parecer estranho) mas você e os outros dois Juízes são irmãos? Na mitologia grega os juízes são irmãos, e ai são ou não? - Por Genris Puma.**

**Maho, ainda com os espectros: **Wow... São ou não são? ._.

**Radamanthys, Aiacos & Minos: **Claro que não! O.O

**Maho: **Uau... Quando carinho... ê.e

**Radamanthys: **Maldita mitologia...

**Minos: **É, imagina eu... Irmão desses dois...

**Radamanthys & Aiacos: **¬¬

**Maho: **É, um incesto assim também não ficaria legal. :~

O que aconteceu com a autora depois disso... Só foi expulsa do Inferno mesmo. 8D

**

* * *

Pergunta: Minos, querido (doida por ele) será que cabe mais uma ai no Submundo pra morar contigo? Sabe como é fã, né? - Por Genris Puma.**

**Minos: **Até sem a apresentadora aqui as perguntas chegam a mim? o.o

**Valentine: **É que ela me escolheu para passar as perguntas aqui enquanto vocês estiverem bravos com ela...

**Minos: **Por que você? ê.e

**Valentine: **Porque sou o espectro favorito dela. 8D

**Minos: **¬¬ - O segundo favorito. – Bem... Pode vir, querida. ;D A ultima fã me deu uma canseira, mas estou sempre disposto à aceitar mais garotas por aqui... Adoro-as! n.n

**Valentine: **Imagino se você tiver AIDS...

**Minos: **Ò.Ó Vira essa boca pra lá! Ò.Ó – Chuta o Val pra longe. – Hunf! Credo... Que humor negro... o.o' Fiquei até com medo...

**Valentine: **Hehe... – Acertado por uma pedra.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Dourados: O que vocês acham da Vaca Roxa, digo, Saori? - Por Genris Puma.**

**Maho, de volta: **Momento Quiz Saint Seiya! Mu! Começa, diz aí!

**Mu: **Bem... A Saori é bastante mesquinha e um tanto egoísta para uma deusa. Mas que deus não é atualmente?

**Saori: **¬¬

**Aldebaran: **Me lembra muito ao governo brasileiro...

**Saori: **E como ele é? o.o

**Aldebaran: **Uma bosta!

Saori tenta mandar Deba longe. Só tenta.

**Saga: **A Saori é uma ótima deusa. Vocês que não enxergam isso. Agora passa a grana, Saori.

**Saori: **¬¬'

**Death Mask: **Opa! Se você me der suborno, também falo bem de você!

**Saori: **Err... E você tem alguma influencia na sociedade? Não, né? Então não intromete.

**Death Mask: **SUA VACA! TT-TT Magoou... – Canto emo. Fãs do Death pulam na Saori.

**Aioria: **Desgraçada! Ò.Ó Por culpa dela, meu irmão morreu! Ò.Ó – Tenta pular na Saori, mas os cãezinhos (Jabu & Seiya) param o Aioria.

**Shaka: **Fichinha perto de Buda. – "Q" de ponto final.

**Saori: **i.i

**Dohko: **Prefiro a Sasha! Muito mais meiga. *----*

**Saori: **ò.ó

**Miro: **Bem que podíamos servir uma deusa mais bonitinha...

**Saori: **Ò.Ó

**Aioros: **Meu maior erro. u.u

**Saori: **Ó.Ò

**Shura: **Sou leal, mas não gosto. u.u

**Saori: **ó.ò

**Kamus: **Tanto faz... -.-

**Saori: **e.e

**Afrodite: **Super fora de moda.

**Saori: **TT---TT – Sai correndo, se trancando no salão do Grande Mestre e enchendo a banheira do Saga com suas lagrimas.

**Maho: **Obrigada! ;D – Pagando o suborno aos que falaram mal da Saori.

Apesar de terem falado a verdade, os miseráveis ainda querem suborno. -.-

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pandora, afinal você ama o Ikki ou o Radamanthys? Fiquei sabendo que você anda pegando o Wyvern escondida hehe. - Por Genris Puma.**

**Maho: **Essa pergunta é pro Ikki, que sabe de tudo. '-'

**Ikki: **Eu? ._.

**Maho: **É, você sabe da ficha inteira da Pandora.

**Ikki: **Ah sim... Radamanthys é passado.

**Maho: **o.o

**Ikki: **E ele era só um brinquedo.

**Maho: **Ah ta... o.o Kiki, vem cá.

**Kiki: **Oi! – Aparece.

**Maho: **Vai lá ao Inferno pra mim e vê quem é o brinquedo.

**Kiki: **Em troca de? e_e

**Maho: **¬¬ Toma dez pratas, menino mercenário. u.u

**Kiki: **Há! – Some.

**Maho: **Alguém me lembre de fazer uma campanha para arrecadar presentes de natal para esse pobre órfão. -.-'

**No Inferno.**

**Kiki: **Onde são os aposentos da doida mesmo? O.o'

**Voz: **Hmmm...

**Kiki: **O.O Que barulho foi esse?

**Voz: **Vai Radamanthys, me mostra seu taco de golfe...

**No mundo humano.**

**Kiki: **! EU ESTOU CEGO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Maho: **o.o Acho que eu mandei o pirralho errado... o.o' O Mu vai me matar... Mas, quem é o brinquedo?

**Kiki: **A Pandora... Ou o taco de golfe #7 Cobra do Radamanthys.

**Todos: **O.O

**Ikki: **ò.o Ainda bem que eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso.

**Todos: **-.-

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kamus, porque você beijou uma parenta e não a mim? Só porque eu ainda sou, digamos, nova demais? – nem tão nova ta Saguinha *-*, mas ainda dou (em todos os sentidos) pra o Kanon – Ou porque você preferiu a avó da Íris e minha parenta, já que a Íris é minha prima? - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Kamus: **Como? o.o

**Todos: **-.-

**Miro: **Indelicado. u.u

**Todos: **Olha quem fala...

**Miro: **¬¬

**Maho: **Só responde, por que você não beijou a Milusca?

**Kamus: **Porque não me obrigaram. u.u

**Maho: **Você só beija obrigado? e.e Vai ferir sentimentos ou ser agarrado frequentemente assim. u.u

**Miro: **E vai ganhar a fama de fácil. u.u – Apanha.

**Todos: **-.-' Não comentamos...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kamus – então amor, hm, como foi beijar a minha avó (é da família) mesmo sabendo que eu leria depois, teria um ataque do miocárdio, e passaria a noite em claro sabendo que fui trocada por uma da família? Você não sentiu remorso algum em me deixar em claro, tendo que me contentar em qual cavaleiro eu teria que amar pra o resto da minha vida, já que você me trocou? - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Maho: **KAMUS! Olha a resposta! Ò.ó

**Kamus: **o.o Por quê?

**Maho: **Sem mais traumas para a Milusca! u.u

**Kamus: **Ah! Claro! – Sorri, calorosamente, torto. – Preferia ter beijado você, minha musa. ;D

**Todos: **O.O

**Maho: **Lá vem coisa...

Kamus sequestrado.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shaka – HAHAHA eu sabia que no fundo você ia ensinar a Prisma a arte do kama sutra, sabia que você não negaria as raízes de um bom indiano *-* então, usou a posição do escorpião? *-* - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Maho: **Ah não! Não quero ouvir meu pai conversando sobre o que fez com minha mãe noite passada! – Tampando os ouvidos.

**Todos: **PAI? O.O

**Maho: **É, a Iris é minha mãe e o Shaka meu pai. ._.

**Todos: **COMO?

**Shaka: **QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA? Eu não tenho filha!

**Iris, aparecendo: **Ahh... E aquela noite, no templo de Buda, há XX anos (segredo), jogando Uno? u.u

**Todos: **o.o

**Maho: **Na verdade... Eu só apareci e disse: Vou lhe prender de vez ao Shaka... o.o' Mas ninguém precisa saber disso, né. :D

**Todos: **g_g

**Maho: **Mas responda a pergunta, Shaka! u.u

**Shaka: **Não vou falar sobre isso...

**Iris: **Sim, ele usou. :D~

**Maho: **HAUHAUHA! Valeu mãe!

**Shaka: **¬¬

**Iris: **:* - Manda um beijo pro Shaka e sai saltitando.

**Todos: **Ela é má. o.o'

**Maho: **Puxei a ela. 8D

**Todos:** Realmente... g_g

**Maho: **¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para todos – e se o BOPE aparecesse aí e prendesse os adultos (claro) porque foram acusados de pedofilia por morar com uma menina de treze anos, egoísta pra caramba, que se casou com um deus malévolo? Afinal de contas, do BOPE não escondemos nada! (medo do capitão Nascimento). Maho, palco, por favor? *-* - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Maho: **Palco? Caramba! Estão invadindo de verdade! ó.ò – Se escondendo, porque seria presa também.

**Capitão Nascimento, aparecendo: **PEÇAM PRA SAIR! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **._.

**Capitão Nascimento: **Estou com um mandato de prisão! u.u Vamos fazer a limpa e prender todos!

**Todos: **O QUE?

**Capitão Nascimento: **Sim! Primeiro, os armadurados, por tráfico ilegal de ouro, prata e bronze.

**Cavaleiros: **O QUÊ?

**Saori: **Droga... Me descobriram... -.-'

**Capitão Nascimento: **Segundo, a pirralha, por tentar possuir um monumento publico, que é o Santuário de Athena! Ò.ó

**Saori: **Mas eu sou Athena! O.O

**Capitão Nascimento: **E por falsificação de identidade! Ò.Ó

**Saori: **-.-

**Capitão Nascimento: **E sem contar com a denuncia de pedofilia. Uma menina morando com vários homens! u.u Todos presos! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **Shit... – Todos presos.

**Death Mask: **Sabia que tinha que virar um cafetão... Mas não, fui virar cavaleiro... -.-

**Saori: **EU TAMBÉM? Como assim? EU SOU A VITIMA!

**Capitão Nascimento: **PEDE PRA SAIR! – Lasca um tapa na cara da Saori.

**Todos:**o.o

**Saori: **A-Ay... i.i

**Todos: **Meu ídolo! *--------------*

**Capitão Nascimento: **E a senhora também, Maho. u.u

**Maho: **EU? Por quê? O.O

**Capitão Nascimento: **Compra de madeira ilegal da Amazônia.

**Maho: **M-Mas... Maldito Urahara! Ò.Ó – Indo presa junto.

**Capitão Nascimento:** Mais um trabalho feito! SEU ZERO-DOIS! O senhor leve essas armaduras para a delegacia!

**02: **Sim, senhor! (?)

**Capitão Nascimento: **Ótimo! Que justiça seja feita. u.u

Mas como a justiça do Brasil é porca, em três dias todos estão livres, com as armaduras e de volta ao Santuário. Dizem que Capitão Nascimento se suicidou por causa disso...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pra o Kamus – bem, é a ultima, eu poderia fazer todas as cinco perguntas pra você, mas meu coração está partido em zilhões de pedaços. Como é, digamos, partir o coração de alguém primeiro beijando a parenta dela e depois a largando no fim do host? Você é cruel assim mesmo ou é só fingimento? Camus, você não percebe que eu o amo, mas o meu amor não é meigo como a da Nana (TheMalvis, vulga mamãe) pelo Mumuso dela (se deu bem hein Mu, HUHU), ou da Íris (vulga Prisma-chan, maldita que já pegou o Shaka, graças a minha ajuda, ou não) pelo Shaka dela (Shaka safadinho, huhu) ou até mesmo da recente parenta, Maho, pelo Miro (se bem que o amor da Maho pelo Miro nem é tão meigo assim...)? Então, nascemos no mesmo dia, anos diferentes e somos perfeitos um para o outro, porque não nos casamos logo? :'/ - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Miro: **Que testamento... – Apanha.

**Maho: **É SUPER MEIGO, OK... Digo, o amor da mãe pelo pai... Realmente meigo. g_g

**Kamus: **Milusca-sama... – Suspira. – Eu sinto muito pelo o que fiz a senhorita, tão admirável e tão doce, lamento tanto, tanto ter partido o seu coração... Mas... Não pude evitar... É algo que meu coração frio não entende e controla... Oh, não achou o host com cara de drama francês? – Olha feio pro Afrodite. – Não sou cruel... Apenas desejo entretelas e eu realmente gosto disto. Fico feliz de termos nascido no mesmo dia, mas casar é algo tão precipitado... Seremos amigos então, conversaremos sobre a sociedade atual e a crise com o planeta, ajudarei-a como um bom amigo e pedirei conselhos sobre o Hyoga... Acredito que assim, com essa base solida se formando, teremos um bom e amigável relacionamento, sem você se importar com a sua parenta...

**Miro: **-.- Começou...

**Maho: **Deixa ele falando. Vamos pra próxima. -.-

**

* * *

Pergunta: Saori, você não pensa! Por que não pega esses homens lindos e maravilhosos e monta um clube de mulheres, a casa ia ficar lotada todo dia e você ganharia muito dinheiro sem esforço algum! (pago MUITO BEM pela exclusividade dos gêmeos) que tal? - Por Krika Haruno.**

**Maho: **Já sugeri...

**Cavaleiros: **Já negamos...

**Saori: **Eu bem que tentei... -.-

**Maho: **Se eles tivessem deixado, você nunca perderia essa oportunidade de ganhar dinheiro...

**Saori: **Lógico!

**Todos:** Por isso mesmo não deixamos. -.-

**Maho: **E eu já estou ganhando esse dinheiro com o host mesmo... – Voa longe.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria o encontro da Sasha com a Saori? - Por Lúcia Almeida.**

**Maho: **Dramático. u.u

**Saori: **Por quê? õ.o

**Maho: **Verás! – Empurra a Saori escada abaixo igual a Nazaré da novela antiga.

**Saori: **Aaaaaah!

**Maho: **Sempre quis fazer isso, heh! (6)

**No inferno, basicamente na sala dos cavaleiros antigos.**

**Sísifo: **Temos visita! \õ

**Deuteros: **Sasha! Tem uma menina parecida com você mas menos bonita aqui!

**Saori: **¬¬

**Sasha: **Deuteros! Não diga isso... Olá, atual Athena! n.n – Aura SUPER boa.

**Saori: **Hmm... Olá. o.o

**Sasha: **Seja bem vinda, eu e meus cavaleiros temos muito prazer em recebê-la em nosso humilde lar!

**Saori: **Bota humilde nisso... Que barraco! õ.o

**Todos: **¬¬

**Sasha: **Ah! Não nós importamos com isso! Eu não me importo, na verdade... Tenho o amor dos meus cavaleiros, para mim, apenas isso basta.

**Saori: **O.O D-Deixa pra lá... Foi um prazer... Até logo... i.i – Sai, traumatizada.

Mas mesmo essa bela lição de moral da Sasha não muda o jeito mimado da Saori. Vou lhe contar, viu...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Err, por que o Shion não matou o Saga na fase CDZ Hades? O velho devia ta pii da vida com ele, e o Shion nem matou o Saga! - Por Lúcia Almeida.**

**Shion: **Vontade não me faltou. ¬¬

**Saga: **Err... Heh...

**Shion: **Mas eu não podia, não é... Tínhamos que chegar até Athena...

**Saga: **E eu já apanhei muito de você nessa fic...

**Shion: **Que tal darmos um gostinho a mais? – Sorrisinho maldoso.

**Saga: **Não sabia que você cortava pra esse lado... – Leva um soco. – Ay! Nesse sentido? Não... Socorrooooo... – Sai correndo.

**Maho: **Oba! Briga!

Todos param o que estavam fazendo para verem a briga de Saga e Shion.

**Todos: **Shion! Shion! Shion!

**Saga: **Malditos… ¬¬ - Acertado por um chute e voa longe, ficando quieto.

**Shion: **INAHAHAHWHAWAHUWHAUWHUAHAU!

A vingança do Saga.

E isso não acaba tão cedo...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Posha, são 108 espectros, COMO É QUE UMA GAROTA TOSCA DAQUELA CONSEGUE DOMINAR 108 ESPECTROS BOMBADOS QUE PODERIA FAZER UM ASSADO DELA? - Por Lúcia Almeida.**

**Maho, no inferno já que foi atingida acidentalmente na luta Saga VS Shion: **Essa é fácil...

**Pandora: **Lógico...

**Maho: **Só lembrar daquela frase...

**Pandora: **... Qual?

**Maho: **"É dando que se recebe."

A viagem de Maho.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Bom, com tanta coisa de Bleach no meio do post eu pensei, "por que a minha mais nova neta adotada, Maho, não faz um crossover com eles? *-*" Então, netinha, que tal um crossover com Bleach? *0* Zaraki, mate a Saori? 8D - Por Jake Baa-chan.**

**Maho, expulsa do Inferno, se contentando com Karakura: **Yaaah! Claro, bisa! Já falei com o velho Yamamoto e ele mandou o Myu e suas borboletas infernais trazerem os cavaleiros!

**Yamamoto: **...

**Maho, suicida, no meio da guerra:** Cadê o meu Hisagi e o seu meia-nove? *o* - Acertado por uma agulhada. – Ay! Já chegaram? ¬¬

**Miro: **o.o Já? Não está feliz em nos ver?

**Maho: **Você não. 8D – Apanha.

**Hitsugaya: **Heey... Que barulho é esse? ¬¬ Quem são vocês? õ.o

**Maho: **Dubles! – Leva um tiro.

**Hitsugaya: **Oh... Só não atrapalhem. – Fazendo gelinho com a espada.

**Kamus: **Posso fazer melhor, querem ver? :x – Congela o chão e o Hitsu cai.

**Hitsugaya: **AY! QUE *PII* É ESSA?

**Kamus: **Heh... – Sorriso amarelo.

**Todos: **HAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAU!

**Hitsugaya: **Oras... ò.ó

**Shura: **Que lugar estranho... o.o' WOW! – Desviando de uma espada que cresce.

**Gin: **Opa... – Sorriso maldoso que derrete corações.

**Maho: **Waaaaaaaaa! Gin-sama! – Pula e abraça.

**Cavaleiros: **o.o

**Gin: **Maho-chan! Que saudades... Desde que o Luppi saiu de cena e você parou de gravar não apareceu mais...

**Maho: **É... Estou trabalhando para um deus pão duro... Morando debaixo de um palco... T-T

**Miro: **Você gosta! Ò.Ó

**Shura: **Heh... Gostei da sua espada... Ela cresce? Quer lutar? ;D

**Gin: **Yare yare... Claro. ;D

**Maho: **._. AIZEN-SAMA! – Pula e abraça.

**Aizen: **Ora... Maho-chan! Há quanto tempo... Como está o serviço com Hades?

**Maho: **Aizen-sama! Podia ter me sugerido um deus melhor... ç_ç Eu ainda prefiro servir ao senhor... Tinha o Grimmjow por perto. u.u

**Aizen: **Ah, ele deve estar morto lá dentro...

**Maho: **Ç_Ç

**Miro: **ò.ó ...

**Saga: **Você é o fodão aqui? Ò.ó Quero ver!

**Maho: **OPA! Saga VS Aizen! *-*

**Miro: **Bah... -.- - Vê a Soifong e a Suzumebachi. – Só em duas? o.o Legal!

**Soifong: **Hmm? ¬¬

**Miro: **Eu desfiro veneno em 15...

**Soifong: **Fraco. u.u

**Miro: **¬¬ Você é bem bonitinha... Pena que é desprovida de pe... – Acertado por uma Suzumebachi e sabe-se lá de onde uma Havaiana de pau.

**Afrodite: **Pff! Eu sou muito mais bonito! – Olhando com inveja a Matsumoto.

**Matsumoto: **Há! ;D

**Aioros: **Só sei de uma coisa! CORRA, SEIYA! CORRA!

**Seiya: **ME DÊ SUAS ASAS, PEGASUS!

**Zaraki: **HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHU! VOU PEGAR! HAUAHHAUAHUAHAUHAUH! FORTES! FORTES! VOU CORTAR! – Indo atrás dos dois.

**Yachiru, em um ombro do Zaraki: **Nyahaha! Vai Ken-chan! n.n

**Maho, no outro ombro: **Yeeeh! Mas deixa o Oros vivo! ii

**Dohko: **Uau! O.O Achei alguém mais velho que eu!

**Shion: **õ.o Tem como?

**Yamamoto: **Crianças perto de mim...

**Dohko & Shion: **¬¬

**Shaka & Ukitake: **Que cabelo legal! Û.Û

**Shunsui: **... – Suspiro. – Hey! Nanao-chan! Quem é esse ser? Ò.ó

**Death Mask: **Sabe... Pode sai com cavaleiros, se quiser... ;D

**Nanao: **Me poupe. -.-

**Aioria: **ICHIGO! 8D Vamos ver qual rebelde é o melhor!

**Ichigo: **Vamos! 8D – Porrada.

**Aldebaran: **Nem vem! Eu sou maior que o Yammy! Ò.ó – Porrada.

**Mu:** Estou perdido... ._.

**Inoue: **Olá... :DD

**Mu:** Oi, eu sou o Mu...

**Inoue:** Mu-san!

**Maho: **o.o – Parando automaticamente o que estava fazendo.

**Inoue: **Aldebaran-san! Saga-san! Death Mask-san! Kuro... Digo, Aioria-san! Shaka-san! Dohko-san! Shion-san! Miro-san! Aioros-san! Shura-san! Kamus-san! Afrodite-san! Ah não, esse é gay...

**Maho: **BATER EM RETIRADA! Ò.Ó

**Rukia: **Eu ajudo! – A mulher mais foda de Bleach. X3333

Em três segundos, já voltaram de volta ao Santuário.

**Todos: **õ.o O que aconteceu?

**Maho: **Esqueci que Bleach tinha "ela"... Pior que a Pandora e a Saori juntas... – Apanha. – Que perigo. T-T

**Todos: **o.o Era até bonitinha...

A aniquilação.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria um "amigo da onça" entre os dourados e bronzeados? ^^ - Por Jake Baa-chan.**

Olhos NADA indiscretos pro Ikki.

**Ikki: **Posha! Que coisa é essa? Eu não seria não! ¬¬ Só ficaria rindo mesmo...

**Todos: **-.-

**Maho: **E depois de muito tempo, irei gritar... PALCO! 8D

**Palco: Santuário.**

**Miro: **Kaaamus! Ò.ó Que história é essa que você e o Hyoga vão voltar pra Sibéria?

**Kamus: **o.o' É só um treinamento, como ficou sabendo?

**Miro: **Não interessa! Você vai me abandonar de novo. T-T

**Kamus: **Me poupe... -.-'

**---**

**Seiya: **Shiryu! Que história é essa que você vem dizendo que sou burro? Ò.ó

**Shiryu: **Mas não é? – Leva um tiro.

**Ikki: **HAUAHUAHAUHAU!

**---**

**Shun: **Ah! Mu! Eu queria saber... Será que você pode me emprestar aquele seu livro? Quer dizer, se não for problema. n.n

**Mu:** Posso sim... Por que seria um problema? '-'

**Shun: **Ahh... Bem... O Deba disse que você é meio egoísta... Mas deve ser mentira, não é? n.n Obrigado!

**Mu:** Aldebaran... Ò.Ó

**---**

**Shun: **Saga? Kanon? Você é o Saga ou o Kanon? ._.

**Saga: **Saga. -.-'

**Shun: **Ah... O Death Mask tinha dito que o mais calmo era o Saga... Mas acho que não...

**Saga: **COMO? Ò.Ó

**Ikki: **HAUAHUAHAUHAU!

**---**

**Shun: **Shaka... É verdade que você tem um Kama Sutra?

**Shaka: **û.u Quem disse essa mentira? – Mentira, sei...

**Shun: **O Ikki...

**Ikki: **FUDEU!

**Shaka: **Ah é? ù.u

**Ikki: **Ops! – Corre.

**Shaka: **Vou lhe depenar, Fênix...

**Shun: **o.o

**Moral da Pergunta: **O Shun é inocente e ótimo para fazer isso. O Ikki é sacana e péssimo para fazer isso.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como a roupa que os cavaleiros usam por baixo das armaduras ficam apenas um pouco rasgadas e sujas, enquanto as armaduras são destroçadas? '-' - Por Jake Baa-chan.**

**Todos: **Boa pergunta. o.o

**Saori: **Eu gasto muito com essas roupas... – Suspiro. – São complicadíssimas de se fazer...

**Maho: **É você quem faz? ê.e

**Saori: **Sim, com meus cabelos...

**Todos: **CREDO! – Tirando as roupas. Fãs aparecem e fotografam.

**Maho: **Eu sabia que era grande. – WTF?

**Saori: **BRINCADEIRA! BRINCADEIRA! VISTAM-SE! Você não, Seiya...

**Fãs: **Ahhhhhhh. D:

**Saori: **Vou explicar... As roupas dos cavaleiros são urdidas por Clotho, a "fiandeira" que segura o fuso e puxa o fio... É medida e enrolada por Lachesis, a "fixadora" que ura seu cajado para determinar a qualidade do fio... E é cortada por Átropos, a "inevitável" que determina o fim de uma roupa.

**Todos: **O que? o.o

**Saori: **Acho que ando lendo muito xxx Holic...

**Maho: **Ou fumando... – Leva um tapa.

**Saori: **São roupas confeccionadas em Caminho das Índias, por isso. u.u

**Shaka: **Não são não, são uma porcaria essas aqui. ¬¬

**Maho: **Ah, desistam de entender isso. -.-

**

* * *

Pergunta: Caronte *rascunho do mapa do inferno*, o que você faz com o dinheiro que ganha cobrando o transporte pelo rio Aqueronte? - Por Jake Baa-chan.**

**Maho: **Escadinha infernal para isso! GO! – Desce ao Inferno.

**Lá...**

**Caronte: **Ah, dinheiro? Pra mim? Oba!

**Maho: **Não! ò.ó Só diz o que você faz com o dinheiro que você ganha...

**Caronte: **Além dos impostos do Inferno... Tráfico e consumo...

**Maho: **o.o De...?

**Caronte: **Quer mesmo saber? ¬¬ Vai passando o dinheiro aí!

**Maho: **o.o Nem vem!

**Caronte: **Passa ou eu lhe mato. u.u

**Maho: **Assaltada em pleno Inferno... Hades vai saber disso!

**Moral da Pergunta: **Dooooooooooooooooorgas, manow!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kamus, você gostava mais do Hyoga ou do Isaac? E aproveitando... Casa comigo? Ou pelo menos namore! *-* Je t'aime, Kamyu! Você beija maravilhosamente bem! *¬* Diz que sim... *cheia de esperança* - Por Jake Baa-chan.**

**Hyoga: **O.O

**Kamus: **Hyoga... ;x

**Miro: **Por quê?

**Kamus: **Porque está vivo para ouvir isso. ;x

**Hyoga: **Ah bom... Quê? O.O

**Kamus: **E quanto à segunda... ;x

**Maho, voltando: **Esperai! Tinha que perguntar isso para mim! Bisa, casamentos são mais caros, então temos que combinar o preço. Mas para a senhora eu faço um descontinho camarada. – Sorriso de vendedora.

**Todos: **-.- Mercenária...

**Kamus, pensando: **_Fui salvo..._

**Jake: **Não por muito tempo. x3

**Kamus: **O.O' _Ela ouviu? Droga! Maldita mania Edward Cullen..._

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shaka meu loiro lindo, o salário que a DinoSaori paga pra vocês é tão pouco que você precisou participar de um jogo yaoi? *Mostra uma imagem do Louise Hardwich* Ele é idêntico a você meu loiro, não tem como serem irmãos... - Por Iris Prisma.**

**Saori: **Dino? Ò.Ó

**Shaka: **Louise?

**Todos:** Yaoi? HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHU!

**Shaka: **¬¬ Não sou apegado ao salário...

**Maho: **Mas ao yaoi você é?

O que aconteceu com a Maho depois disso... Pegou trauma de yaoi.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kamus, é verdade que você é acusado de necrofilia Oo? Eu vi uma imagem sua fazendo "coisas" com o corpo da mãe do Hyoga... Não só eu, a Maho também viu... - Por Iris Prisma.**

**Hyoga: **COMO?

**Kamus: **Mentira! Ò.Ó Eu nunca faria isso. u.u

**Maho: **Seeei...

**Hyoga: **Ò.Ó

**Kamus: **Mentira pura... Nunca tive tempo... E acha que eu faria isso com sua mãe, Hyoga?

**Hyoga: **É... Não.

**Kamus: **Então! ò.ó Agora vá fazer 100 abdominais como castigo por desconfiar de mim!

**Hyoga: **Tá... ó.ò – Sai.

**Kamus: **Iris... Maho...

**Iris & Maho: **Hmm?

**Kamus, entregando o Shaka e o Miro congelados para elas: **O que acontece na Sibéria, FICA na Sibéria, ok?

**Iris & Maho: **Sim senhor! – Levando o Shaka e o Miro congelados para casa. Tão fácil de subornar assim.

**Maho: **Vou por no microondas...

**Todos: **O.O

**

* * *

Pergunta: Eu não ligo de dividir o Shaka com o Mu, por isso mesmo quero que eles se vistam de Sora e Riku (do Kingdom Hearts, Shaka de Sora please) interpretem uma cena yaoi, meus lindos *-* e se o Shaka não quiser dar um beijo no Mu... Ele pode agarrar eu*-* (vestida de Kairi) *momento viciada ao extremo em Kingdom Hearts* Pelo menos da roupa o Shaka não vai poder reclamar. - Por Iris Prisma.**

**Shaka, de Sora: **Não posso reclamar? Que calças horríveis! Que botas grandes... E é bem baranga! u.u

**Mu:** Deixa de ser reclamão... -.-' – De Riku. – Essas roupas não combinam comigo! ó.ò

**Iris, de Kairi: **Ah, os dois estão lindos! u.u Agora, a cena?

**Palco: Cenário qualquer.**

**Shaka: **Pff! Mu... Digo, Riku... Sei que temos um passado... – Tocando o rosto do Mu com as mãos. – Mas... Eu...

**Mu: **Pode falar, Sora... Eu estou preparado.

**Shaka: **Eu amo a Kairi... Então, Riku, querido... Sinto muito... ú.ù

**Mu:** Tudo bem... – Toca levemente os lábios na testa do Shaka. – Vá atrás dela.

**Shaka:** Obrigado. Nunca me esquecerei dos nossos dias! – Indo atrás da Iris.

**Mu:** Adeus... – Pingando colírio para simular choro.

**Shaka: **Kairi!

**Iris: **Sora! *-*

**Shaka: **Desculpe a demora! Não perderemos mais tempo! – Agarra a Iris e lasca aquele beijo.

**Iris: **Hmm... *-*

**Shaka: **Pronto!

**Iris: **Ótimo! Agora vamos para o NOSSO quarto!

**Shaka: **-.-'

**Maho: **Isso tá ficando real de mais para mim... Até o yaoi...

**Mu:** ¬¬

**Maho: **Heh... – Sorriso amarelo. – Próxima!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kamus qual tem que ser o signo da sua mulher perfeita? - Por Adri Yuki.**

**Kamus: **Hmm... – Consultando uma tabela de combinações de signo. – Câncer, leão, libra, escorpião e aquário.

**Maho: **Que porcaria de tabela é essa? e_e

**Kamus: **Todos nós temos. o.o

**Maho: **... Por ela dá pra entender porque você e o Miro se dão tão bem... – Leva uma voadora.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Hyoga quando você vai se declarar pro Shun todo mundo já sabe de sua queda por ele. - Por Adri Yuki.**

**Hyoga: **QU... – Leva um soco imensamente forte, sendo mandado para longe na velocidade da luz.

**Ikki: **Quando EU deixar. – O autor do soco.

**Todos: **O.O Quem somos nós para discutir?

**

* * *

Pergunta: pro Mask que eu amo muito: que bom saber que nós por um lado somos parentes. Agora me responde uma coisa você ficaria com uma parente? - Por Adri Yuki.**

**Death Mask: **Fico com tudo, querida. ;D

**Afrodite: **Bom saber! – Leva um tiro.

**Death Mask: **Fico com todas, querida!

**Maho: **Pendurem no Mask: Cuidado, AIDS.

O que aconteceu com a Maho depois disso... Ninguém sabe.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Mask, o signo da pessoa representa algo pra você? - Por Adri Yuki.**

**Death Mask: **Olha... Segundo minha tabela, gêmeos, câncer, leão, escorpião, capricórnio e peixes combinam mais comigo. Mas não ligo. Pego tudo.

**Maho: **E por causa disso também sabemos porque o Mask se dá tão bem com o Shura e o Dite!

**Shura: **Na verdade, ele se dá com tudo... Ou pra tudo.

O que aconteceu com a Maho e o Shura depois disso... Ninguém sabe.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Mirucho você poderia me emprestar o Fofucho para ver se o meu coelhinho cor de rosa - a propósito o nome dele é Milucho - vai gostar dele tanto quanto eu. - Por Adri Yuki.**

**Miro: **Ah, claro, por que não... O QUE? O FOFUCHO? NUNCA! T-T – Abraça o Fofucho.

**Kamus: **Hey! ¬¬ Eu não sou o Fofucho!

**Miro: **O.O Cadê ele? O.O

**Maho: **Enviado pelo correio! Bom proveito, Adri-san! \o

**Miro: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

E assim deu origem a Greve dos Correios...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para Donko "Como você se sente sendo ora um velho mais feio que o mestre Yoda (acho que é assim que se escreve) ora ficar um menininho de dezoito com uma tatuagem que nenhum pai deixaria o filho fazer? E é verdade que você teve um caso com Shion por falta de mulher na época que vocês treinavam?" - Por Suellen.**

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUAHU!

**Dohko: **Nunca tive um caso com o Shion! ò.ó

**Shion: **Não foi por falta de vontade... -.-

**Todos: **O.O

**Dohko: **Se isso era uma piada, ficou muito ambígua. HUAHAUAHAUH! TROUXA! – Leva um soco.

**Shion:** ¬¬ - Manda o Shiryu longe também.

**Shiryu: **HEY! Por que eu apanhei?

**Shion: **Pra não reclamar. u.u

**Shiryu: **ò.ó

**Dohko: **E quanto à segunda pergunta... Cof, cof. Posso ficar igual a um repolho roxo, mas vocês não vêem os benefícios!

**Shion: **Existe? Pff.

**Dohko: **Claro! As garotinhas me tratam super bem! *------*

**Todos:** -.-'

**Dohko: **E tem uma surpresa quando me vêem novo! E eu ganho a noite! ;D

**Todos: **...

**Maho: **Até o Dohko... Tsc, tsc.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se Shun fosse para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte. E Ikki fosse para a Ilha de Andrômeda. Como seria? - Por Suellen.**

**Maho: **Palco! *-* Palco, meu querido! Enfim, usá-lo-emos de novo! (???) – Correndo e saltitando até o palco.

**Todos: **o.o

**Shun: **Isso é tortura! Não quero ir para a Rainha da Morte! T-T

**Ikki: **Já vou avisando, só gravo isso se ganhar a armadura de FÊNIX no fim. u.u

**Shun: **Mas você já é de Fênix...

**Ikki: **Mas não quero ganhar essa coisa gay nem em cena.

**Shun: **Ó.Ò

**Palco: Ilha de Andrômeda.**

**Ikki: **Bahh... Vamos acabar com essa encenação logo. -.- O que eu tenho que fazer? Comer a June, treinar na maior facilidade e ganhar a armadura?

**Maho: **Hmm... Sim.

**Ikki: **Já fiz tudo antes. Tenho que fazer de novo?

**June: **XIIIU! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **O.O

**Maho: **Anh... Deixa... -.-

**Palco: Ilha da Rainha da Morte.**

Shun está em um canto emo por causa do comentário do Ikki.

**Shun: **T-T

E seria justamente assim seu treinamento.

**Esmeralda: **É gay. -.- - Coloca uma plaquinha lá escrito "Sou gay" e sai.

E todos deixaram ele aí até usarem o palco novamente...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para todos os cavaleiros "Com quem foi e como foi o seu primeiro beijo? Caso o mundo acabasse em quem você daria o ultimo beijo?" - Por Suellen.**

**Maho: **Ui! Gostei dessa! Vamos lá meninos! Abrindo a boquinha e contando!

**Mu:** Odeio ser sempre o primeiro... -.-' Bem... Meu primeiro beijo... Hmm... – Ficando vermelho. – Foi molhado... Estranho...

**Death Mask: **Espera! Eu me lembro disso! Foi com o Shaka, não foi?

**Maho: **O.O

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUHAU!

**Mu & Shaka: **¬¬

**Shura: **Sim! Nós dois empurramos ele e... Kiss! HUEHAEHUA!

**Maho: **E o que o Shaka achou? ;D

**Shaka: **Um absurdo! u.u

**Maho: **E a terceira pergunta? ;x

**Mu, muito vermelho: **Na Nana.

**Shaka, muito vermelho:** Na Iris.

**Todos: **Que surpresa...

**Mu & Shaka: **¬¬

**Maho: **Heh! Deba!

**Aldebaran: **Minha vizinha, ô morena! *-* Foi bom, nossa... ;x

**Maho:** Por que será que eu não estou surpresa? o.o

**Aldebaran: **Se eu pudesse beijava ela de novo também... Mulherão que virou...

**Shura: **Raimunda?

**Aldebaran: **Uau! Esse é o nome dela! Como soube?

**Shura: **Deixa quieto, heh...

**Saga: **O meu foi com uma serva daqui... Foi meio fraquinho, mas foi memorável.

**Kanon: **...

**Saga: **Eu beijaria... Hmm... Não sei, alguém se dispõe? – Milhares de fãs aparecem.

**Kanon: **... Eu sou bv...

**Todos: **O.O

**Maho: **O.O Meu Zeus! Alguém se dispões? – Todas muito ocupadas com o Saga.

Cri cri.

**Kanon: **T-T

**Maho: **Calma, Kanon! Ò.Ó Eu me disponho! – Lógico. – A gente marca uma sorveteria no fim do capítulo e veremos! u.u

**Kanon: **ó.ò

**Miro: **Ò.Ó

**Maho:** E o Death?

**Death Mask: **Nem lembro, sabe? Foram tantas em minha infância... – Suspiro.

**Todos: **-.-

**Death Mask: **Eu beijava a Mulher Melancia se o mundo acabasse! u.u

**Todos: **O.O

**Death Mask: **Muito gost... – Acertado por uma rosa branca.

**Aioria: **Meu primeiro beijo foi com a Marin. ;x Foi muito bom! – Vermelho.

**Todos: **-.-'

**Aioria: **E é lógico que eu beijaria ela no fim do mundo! u.u

**Todos: **Que surpresa...

**Dohko: **Meu primeiro beijo... Hmm... Hmm... – Pensando. – Hmm... Não lembro. o.o

**Todos: **...

**Dohko: **Mas se eu pudesse, eu a reencontraria no fim do mundo e a beijaria de novo... ;D

**Miro: **Mas ele nem lembra quem é... Quanta consideração! -.-' Mas eu não posso falar muito, não sei quem foi...

**Maho: **Como assim? o.o

**Miro: **Uma louca chegou, quando eu tinha uns dez anos e me tascou um beijo. Foi bom... Mas peguei trauma, isso me afetou! Ó.Ò

**Maho: **Hmm... Cof, cof. ;x – Se mexe desconfortavelmente. – E em quem você daria o ultimo beijo?

**Miro: **Nela. u.u

**Maho: **Ye... Digo, estranho... Nem sabe quem é... ¬¬ Aioros?

**Aioros: **Maria Madalena, lá no céu. *---------*

**Todos: **O.O

**Aioros: **A melhor coisa do mundo! *-* Muito bom, muito bom! Vou morrer no fim do mundo só para me reencontrar com ela! x3x

**Todos: **Õ.O

**Maho: **Shura?

**Shura: **Uma moça mais velha cujo nome não direi. Um ótimo beijo... Era minha vizinha na Espanha.

**Maho: **Frida Kahlo? – Mandada longe. E viajou legal. Antes e depois.

**Shura: **E eu a beijaria no fim do mundo de novo! ù.u

**Kamus:** O meu... Bem... Foi... A Jake. ;x

**Todos: **O.O

**Miro: **Não creio! Você era bv até agora?

**Kamus: **Err... Sim. ó.ò

**Miro: **Oh meu Zeus... E o que achou?

**Kamus: **Err... Booooom! – Vermelho.

**Miro: **Beijaria ela no fim do mundo? ;D

**Kamus: **¬¬ Sim.

**Miro: **Tem leitoras se cortando agora... – Leva um tiro delas.

**Afrodite: **O meu foi muito bom! Foi com o Maskinha! *-*

**Todos: **QUÊ?

**Afrodite: **Eu o beijei enquanto ele dormia! *-*

**Death Mask: **ALICIADOR! ABUSADO! Ò.Ó QUE NOJO!

**Afrodite: **E eu beijaria de novo! – Rindo horrores.

**Death Mask: **VOU LHE MATAR! Ò.Ó

**Afrodite: **HAUAHUAHAUHA!

**Maho, que voltou: **o.o Por que acho que o Dite tá tirando uma legal com a cara do Mask?

**Todos: **Née...

**Maho: **Bronzeados!

**Ikki: **Esmeralda! ÓTIMO! Mas beijaria a Pandora no fim do mundo.

**Maho: **O Ikki é o primeiro que se entrega...

**Ikki: **¬¬

**Shun: **A June... Eterna... E foi muito bom! – Muito vermelho.

**Hyoga: **A Eiri. u.u

**Maho: **Que cara de descrença é essa?

**Hyoga: **Foi fake! i.i

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUHUA!

**Hyoga: **T-T Odeio fillers/OVAs... Mas beijaria alguma loira gostosa no fim do mundo, se possível...

**Maho: **-.- Shiryu? – Pergunta inútil.

**Shiryu: **A Shunrey... Muito bom! E de novo! Sempre! – Virou homem...

**Maho: **Que surpresa. Seiya?

**Seiya: **Minha irmã. *-*

**Todos: **O QUÊ?

**Seiya: **Sim! Eu sempre beijava minha irmã! *-*

**Saori, Shina & Minu: **COOOOMO?

**Seiya: **Era gostoso... *-* O cheiro dela era tão bom!

**Maho:** Creio que isso é inocente... õ.o

**Seiya: **Eu queria mais! Mas quando fiquei grandinho ela disse que não podia mais! T-T Então beijaria ela no fim do mundo!

**Maho: **... o.o' Que papo polemico...

**Saori: **Nem fala! Ò.Ó Próximo!

**Maho: **Fazer o que...

**

* * *

Jogo de Perguntas rápidas com Radamanthys. – Por Suellen.**

**Maho: **Bem, Suellen-san! Achei mais fácil fazer assim... Ficaria mais dinâmico. Espero que não se importe! n.n'''

**O que você acha de ser comparado a Miro?**

**Radamanthys, no Inferno: **Uma merda... Opa! A censura não funciona no Inferno! Heh... Mas sério, por que me comparam àquele inseto? Sou muito melhor, muito mais forte! u.u

**Maho: **Metido...

**Radamanthys:** -.-

**Você é também do signo de escorpião?**

**Radamanthys: **Sou. Mas deixando claro, ele TAMBÉM é do signo de escorpião. ò.ó Eu nasci primeiro! u.u

**Maho: **Grande coisa...

**Radamanthys: **¬¬''

**É alcoólatra?**

**Radamanthys: **Err... – Escondendo as garrafas de vinho, vodca, etc. – Não!

**Maho: **Pff.

**Radamanthys: **Quer apanhar? ¬¬

**Maho: **Err... Não. ó.ò

**Radamanthys: **Então quietinha!

**Maho: **-.-

**E o que acha de ser considerado um símbolo sexual?**

**Radamanthys: **Adoro. Heh. Tirando o fato que muitas pedem para eu fazer as sobrancelhas... Mas elas são a minha marca! O Aldebaran me copiou, tá. u.u Mas tem umas boas fãs que me amam com a sobrancelha.

**Maho: **É, eu sempre quis saber o que a Aneko-chan via nisso...

**Radamanthys: **É um charme só. 8D

**Maho: **...

**Radamanthys: **Não ouse reclamar!

**Maho: **Eu não falei nada! Credo, só podia ser do signo do Miro... – Leva um soco.

**Você é inglês?**

**Radamanthys: **Sim. Poucos sabem, mas fui vizinho de Harry Potter na Rua dos Alfeneiros!

**Maho: **Wow! Sério?

**Radamanthys: **Sim! Era tão legal bater nele... Até que fui encontrado dentro de uma privada publica...

**Maho: **AHUAHAUAHUA! Digo, digo, nunca gostei do Harry mesmo...

**E afinal o que representa sua armadura?**

**Radamanthys: **Aula de cultura!

**Maho: **Pff... – Leva um chute.

**Radamanthys: **Minha armadura é um réptil alado semelhante a um dragão. É mais foda que o Dragão de Athena.

(**Shiryu, no mundo dos vivos: **Minha orelha está queimando...)

**Radamanthys: **Wyvern possui apenas duas patas, porque nas dianteiras ele tem asa, muito mais legal.

**Maho: **E muito mais parecido com o Ikki... – Leva uma voadora.

(**Ikki: **Opa! Me ofenderam! Quem foi? Ò.Ó)

**Radamanthys: **Mas Wyvern é muito desprezado, sabe... Tai o motivo de minha rebeldia. u.u

**Maho: **Posha! Agora virou o Aioria? – Mandada longe.

**E o inferno é um bom lugar para se viver?**

**Radamanthys: **Hmmm... Por partes. Tem bastante diversão aqui.

**Maho: **Yaoi? – A volta aos vivos.

**Radamanthys: **A única coisa que falta são mulheres. O resto tá ótimo. u.u Não tem censura! 8D

**O que acha das brasileiras?**

**Radamanthys:** Hmm... – Olhando bem para as almas das brasileiras mortas. – Ótimas... Bem menos esqueléticas que as outras, nas pernas e bunda... Heh... Melhores que certa alemã...

**Pandora: **COMO?

**Radamanthys: **Oi, Pandora-sama! Você por aqui... AY. Aí não... AY. AY. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

O que aconteceu com Radamanthys... Ninguém sabe.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se Miro fosse casado com Kamus claro que ele sendo mulher. E acontecesse a seguinte cena... Saga vai ajudar Kamus que estava voltando das compras e Miro acha que os dois estão tento um caso mesmo Saguinha não fazendo nada além de ajudá-lo. E Nem o aquariano. Kamyu gosta de conversa com os amigos. Principalmente com Saguinha que tinha uma conversa melhor que o Mirucho. E ai o que aconteceria? E você fofuxo (Miro) faria? - Por Suellen.**

**Miro: **Mais cena yaoi? Argh!

**Kamus: **Quer cena com outra pessoa, é? – Sorriso irônico.

**Miro: **Prefiro você, francês. – Sorriso mais irônico ainda.

**Kamus: **¬¬ - Fail.

**Saga: **Ow! Chega de viadagem! – Desvia de dois socos. – E vamos fazer isso logo!

**Miro & Kamus: **Tá...

**Palco: Escadarias do Santuário.**

**Kamus, ruiva liiiinda, de túnica curta: **Q-Que compras pesadas! – Ignorando as fãs à beira do palco fotografando suas coxas.

**Saga: **Kamus! Deixe-me ajudá-lo!

**Kamus: **Oh, obrigada, Saga... – Entregando parte das sacolas para o outro.

**Saga: **Fazendo compras, é? Quem diria, aquele escorpião lhe dominou...

**Kamus, rindo levemente:** Oras... Eu não posso fazer nada... O amo. – Sibilando essas palavras.

**Saga: **Entendo... É muito belo de sua parte. – Piscando sedutoramente.

**Miro, que estava um pouco atrás, espiando: **O.O Senti um clima! Ò.Ó

**Kamus: **Você é muito simpático, Saga... – Sorrindo.

**Saga: **Eu sei. 8D – Modesto.

**Miro: **Grrr! Kamus me paga! – Lendo no roteiro. – HOJE A NOITE ALGUÉM VAI FICAR SEM RAPIDINHAS.

**Todos: **O.O

**Miro: **O.O

**Kamus: **... HEHAIOEHIOAHOIEHIOA.

**Saga: **Que *pii* é essa? HEOIHAOIEHOIAHIOEHOA.

**Miro: **Maho me paga. -.-' – Embola o roteiro e joga longe.

**Kamus: **Ah, qual é, Senhor Furacão...

**Saga: **HAUAHUAHAU! Vendaval...

**Miro: **Ò.Ó *Pii*!

**O que aconteceria? O Miro quebraria a cara mesmo!**

**

* * *

Pergunta: Seiya, você por acaso tem permissão para usar a armadura de Sagitário? ò.ó9 - Por Nina-Carol.**

**Aioros: **É mesmo! Ò.Ó Seiya! Você pega minha armadura, usa, gasta minhas flechas, devolve toda suja de ketchup, sendo que nunca me pediu emprestado... Tem autorização? Ò.Ó

**Seiya: **Err... Não sei. Pergunta pra Saori.

**Aioros: **ò.ó Que arrependimento de ter salvado essa menina! Ò.Ó SAORI!

**Saori: **Estou fazendo as unhas, espere um momento.

**Aioros: **-.-

**Miro: **Prontinho! Está perfeito!

**Saori: **Obrigada, Miro! Oi, Aioros?

**Aioros: **O Seiya tem permissão pra usar a minha armadura? u.u

**Saori: **Err... Acho que isso era você quem tinha de dizer, não eu.

**Aioros:** Hmmm... É mesmo. o.o Nossa, embolaram minha cabeça agora... Então deixa quieto... – Sai.

**Saori & Seiya: **Ufa...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Mahorin, você não rica com esse negocio de alugar/vender os cavaleiros? :D - Por Nina-Carol.**

**Maho: **Gao... Sabe como é... Tenho que pagar o aluguel do palco, do pedágio da escada pro inferno, da travessia no barco do Caronte, de suborno, das fantasias que eles usam, dos telefones pro Olimpo, que são caros pra caramba, o uso pelo banheiro do Afrodite. ¬¬ E mais uma porrada de tarifas que a Saori me cobra... Então... Se eu vivo extorquindo... Tenho minhas razões! Ó.Ò

**Saori: **Claro. Acho que vamos pagar esses micos em troco de nada?

**Saga: **Engraçado. Nós pagamos esses micos em troco de nada!

**Saori: **Heh... – Sorriso amarelo. – Deixa quieto... Próxima!

**Pergunta: Meu querido, amado, lindo, gostoso Aioros *-*, qual é o cosplay que você mais gostou de fazer? - Por Nina-Carol.**

**Aioros: **Oiiin, assim eu fico com vergonha. *-*

**Aioria: **-.-'

**Aioros: **Gostei muito de fazer do Yue, de Sakura Card Captors! Adoro anjos! *-* E do Fai de Tsubasa também! *-*

**Aioros:** Só de gay...

**Aioros: **Quieto se não eu mostro pra todo mundo seu cosplay de Syaoran. u.u

Cri cri.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Miro, (te odeio, te odeio, te odeio, te odeio, só pra deixar isso bem claro ¬¬9) o que você faria na seguinte situação: A Mahorin está em uma sorveteria com Saga e Kanon, e você a seguiu, Saga e Kanon estão dando sorvete na boca da Mahorin, você:**

**a) Vai até lá como de quem não quer nada e fica de olho neles.**

**b) Chega fazendo escândalo, afinal você é apaixonado por ela.**

**c) Sequestra ela de lá e leva para um lugar mais longe possível. - Por Nina-Carol.**

**Afrodite: **Nossa! o.o Quanto amor! – Apanha. – Mas essa pergunta está sendo feita escondida! Maho está no seu lugar, com Saga & Kanon e vamos "plantar" o Miro lá! GO! – Vestido de ninja com o Shura e o Death Mask.

**Na sorveteria...**

**Maho: **Saga... Sério, dá um beijo no seu irmão, yaoi é tão lindo... GUH! – Saga enfia uma colher de sorvete na boca dela, sendo imitada por Kanon.

**Saga: **Que ideia idiota é essa? Ò.Ó

**Kanon: **E eu achei que você ia me ajudar! ù.ú

**Maho: **Mas estou... GUH! – Outras colheradas. – Meu cérebro... x.x

**Enquanto isso...**

**Afrodite: **Hey Miro... Você viu o Saga por aí?

**Miro: **Não, por quê? o.o

**Shura: **O Saga? Foi com o Kanon e a Maho na sorveteria...

**Miro: **O.O O que? – Tendo flashbacks. – Vou lá! Ò.Ó – Sai correndo.

**Afrodite & Shura: **Hehe...

**Sorveteria...**

**Maho: **Quero de limão. u.u – Acostumou.

**Saga: **Sim, senhora... -.-

**Maho: **Na boquinha. – Sorrindo ironicamente. – UGH! – Duas colheradas. – Ay, levaram a sério... – Rindo.

**Miro: **O.O' N-Não vou permitir! Ò.Ó Err... Quando foi que todo mundo apareceu? o.o – Vendo que o Santuário inteiro está lá. – Ah, dane-se!

**Afrodite, sentando nos fundos: **Heh... Aposto que vai ser a opção b...

E assim foi.

**Miro: **MAHO!

**Maho: **NÃO FUI EU! – Pulo da cadeira. – Ah! Miro, que susto... o.o

**Miro: **O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? Ó.Ò

**Maho: **Hmmm... ._. Na verdade... Isso é uma tortura...

**Miro: **SAGA! KANON! Malditos! Ò.Ó Não vou deixar o seu charme de mais velhos tomar a mulher que eu amo! u.ú

**Todos: **Oiiin!

**Maho: **Como? – Vermelha.

**Miro: **o.o' Falei alto... Mas é isso mesmo! – Vermelho. – Eu lhe amo, Maho! u.u

**Maho: **Nyaaa! Eu também, meu grego. ;x

**Miro: **Então não me deixe de molho mais! Ó.Ò – Abraça a Maho e beija.

**Todos: **ALELUIA!

**Maho: **Calma... Calma... É coisa de mais pro meu cérebro processar... – Tonta. – Ukyah! – Agarra o Miro.

**Todos: **o.o' Vão para um quarto!

**Miro: **É, boa ideia. ;D – Sequestra ela e leva para um lugar mais longe o possível.

**Afrodite: **Olha, opção c também... o.o' Agora eu estou no comando! HOHO!

**Todos: **Nããããão! O.O

**

* * *

Pergunta: Jabu, por que você ficava implicando com o Shun quando eram crianças? Isso é meio suspeito *mente yaoista* - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Afrodite: **YEH! Ah, isso é o típico menino imaturo que implica com a garota, no caso um garoto, que gosta! ;D

**Jabu: **O.O De jeito nenhum! Eu só implicava porque o Shun me irritava, chorando que nem uma garotinha e porque ele era mais fraco!

**Shun: **Sim, eu era! n.n

**Jabu: **¬¬

**Ikki: **E apanhava muito de mim, re...

**Jabu: **Yeh. ó.ò

**Shun: **Ou seja, inveja pura! n.n

**Ikki: **Que bicha invejosa, tsc. u.u

**Jabu: **Não sou invejosa! Ò.Ó

**Ikki: **Mas bicha é? :D

**Jabu: **Ò.Ó Vou matar!

**Ikki: **Tenta.

**Jabu: **Er... Melhor não.

**Shun: **Inveja! ;x

**Afrodite: **Shun se revelando... ;x

**Jabu:** Vocês sabem o quanto minha mente emocionalmente instável fica sensível quando vocês fazem isso? i.i

**Ikki: **Sim. Por isso fazemos.

**Jabu: **TT-TT – Se corta.

**Shun: **Isso! Se corta, invejosa! ;D

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shun, amor da minha vida (S2), e aquele fã-clube do torneio intergaláctico? Você teve que ser escoltado p/ dentro do coliseu por causa das meninas histéricas? - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Ikki:** Viram como meu irmão pode? ;D

**Afrodite: **Ter um monte de barangas o seguindo? Sim. – A vingança das bar... Digo, fãs.

**Shun: **Ah! Elas são super simpáticas! n.n Mas não precisei de escolta não!  
**Ikki: **Aposto que pegou todas, não é? ;D  
**Shun: **Não! Na verdade, eu me vesti de mulher para entrar no coliseu! Então passei despercebido! n.n

**Todos: **O.O

**Ikki: **Ah, desisto... T-T

**

* * *

Pergunta: Aioros, foi difícil treinar a peste do Aioria? - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Aioros:** Nem me fale! Nossa, foi péssimo!

**Aioria: **Eu fui tão ruim assim? O.O

**Aioros: **... Aioria... Você é leonino...

**Aioria: **Não brinca. -.-

**Aioros: **E leoninos são metidos.

**Aioria: **Não brinc... O QUE?

**Aioros: **Sabe como é treinar uma criança que se acha um rei leão? -.- Graças a Zeus morri e traumatizei ele...

**Shura: **Não sei. Acho que o dano é permanente.

**Aioros: **HUAHAUHAU!

**Aioria: **Shura... O que você veio xeretar aqui? ¬¬

**Shura: **Hehe! Nem estou mais aqui! ;D

**Aioria: **Mas... Mano! Eu criei até um golpe pra você! ó.ò

**Aioros: **Super útil... – Irônico.

**Aioria: **TT-TT – Se corta.

**Aioros: **HOHO! Tadinho! Ele sempre foi assim, até nos treinos. *-*

**Todos: **-.- - Gota.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Afrodite! Você é uma graça lindo! Você merecia um paraíso yaoi ai no santuário ò.ó Quais casais você formaria?(hehehehehehe) - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Afrodite: **Aiin! Muito obrigada, amiga! ;D Uau, é por isso que eu devia ser a apresentadora!

**Death Mask: **Engraçado, comecei a preferir a Maho...

**Afrodite: **¬¬' Mas os casais que eu formaria! Hmm... Primeiro, eu&Saga, eu&Mask, eu&Shura, eu&Mask&Shura! *-*

**Saga, Shura & Mask: **-.-

**Afrodite: **Hmm... Mu&Aldebaran, Mu&Aioria, Mu&Shaka, Mu&Miro... Já vi um fanart lindo desses dois!

**Mu:** ¬¬

**Afrodite: **Hmm... Saga&Kanon, SagaΜ, Saga&Aioria, Saga&Shaka, Saga&Miro, Saga&Aioros, Saga&Shura, Saga&Kamus, Saga&Shion! *-*

**Saga: **Por que eu fico com tantos? -.-'

**Afrodite: **Porque é um tarado!

**Todos: **Hahaha... Há... Há. – Parando ao ver a cara do Saga.

**Afrodite: **Hmm, hmm... Mask&Shura, Mask&Dohko, Mash&Aioria, MaskΜ...

**Death Mask: **O QUÊ? O.O

**Afrodite: **Aioria&Shaka, Aioria&Shura, Aioria&Miro, Aioria&Kamus! *-*

**Aioria: **WTF?

**Afrodite: **Dohko&Shion... Miro&Kamus, Miro&Kanon... Acho que só!

**Todos: **SÓ?

**Afrodite: **Ah, é. Acho que eu pegaria todos, mesmo...

**Todos: **A não ser que nós o pegamos primeiro... -.-

**Afrodite: **Opa! Adorei a ideia! – Vendo todos se aproximarem dele com cara de maníaco. – Opa... Não nesse sentido... Não... NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

**

* * *

Saint Seiya Host Club.**

**Afrodite, inteiro milagrosamente: **Finalmente! Chegamos a melhor parte da fic, já que eu vou me dar bem também, hoho! Vamos logo!

**

* * *

Palco: Lost Canvas.**

**Hades (Alone possuído), vestindo túnicas: **Hime-sama... Seja bem vinda ao nosso paraíso!

**Rajani Devi Lakshmi: **Uau! Obrigada, Hades-sama!

**Hades: **Sim... É daqui que nós dois governaremos o mundo... Seremos o rei e a rainha... A minha rainha. – Abraçando-a pela cintura.

**Rajani: **Com muito prazer. *-*

**Hades: **Imagina você, com uma túnica da cor das trevas... Comandando ao meu lado o mundo inteiro.

**Rajani: **Podemos despedir a Pandora, não é? u.u Assim eu sou a única mulher!

**Hades: **Tudo o que você quiser. ;D

Seguranças segurando a Pandora nos bastidores.

**Rajani: **Quem diria, o Imperador dos Mortos assim por uma mulher como eu. ;x

**Hades: **Oras... Que homem não se curva, digo, que deus não se curva diante de um grande amor? Seja minha, e completará meu reino e minha existência!

**Rajani: **Lógico! *-*

**Hades:** Eu esperei muito tempo por você! – Momento Edward. Hades leva-a para dentro do Lost Canvas e... Bem, vocês já sabem. ;x

**

* * *

Palco: Capela.**

**Alone: **Ahhh! Lúcia-hime!

**Lúcia: **Alone! Que saudades! – Abraça-o.

**Alone: **Heh... – Vermelho, retribui o abraço. – Também! Uau, está bonita! *-*

**Lúcia: **Obrigada! n.n – Vestia uma calça jeans, escura, uma blusa verde água com detalhes prateados na frente da blusa, e uma sandália preta, e pulseira dourada no pulso esquerdo.

**Alone: **Na verdade, você é muito bonita já. – Sorrindo, vermelho.

**Lúcia: **Você também é, meu fofo!

**Alone: **É muita gentileza sua! – Tocando o rosto dela com as mãos. – Mas você... Uau... Seria uma pintura tão perfeita... – Suspirando e admirando-a.

**Lúcia: **Anh... Prefiro que não me desenhe. ._.

**Alone: **Entendo... – Feição triste.

**Lúcia: **Não! Não me entenda mal! Alone-san! – Tocando o rosto dele. – Amo seus desenhos, mas por experiência própria, prefiro não morrer.

**Alone: **Claro! n.n Entendo.

**Lúcia: **Se me permite, Alone... Imitarei a Pandora...

**Alone: **Hmm?

**Lúcia: **Sim! – Rouba um beijo do Alone, igual a Pandora fez. – Heh! Sinto muito! n.n Mas agora quem sabe você não vira o meu deus?

**Alone: **O.O – Vermelho. – Hime... Já sou seu deus. n.n

**Lúcia: ***---* - Levando o Alone pro fundo da capela.

**Alone: **Wa... – Vermelho.

**

* * *

Palco: Restaurante italiano.**

**Takamiya, versão masculina de sniper de Ragnarök: **Afrodite! Fico muito feliz pro ter aceitado sair comigo. – Ruivo, lindo, super charmoso com a cicatriz no rosto.

**Afrodite: **Uau! E não me arrependo. Você realmente me surpreendeu.

**Takamiya: **Posso fazer muito mais se quiser, Afrodite. Não vou lhe decepcionar, igual ao italiano.

**Afrodite: **... Não vamos entrar nesse assunto, parece que atraiu coisas ruins. Lá vem a bicha esclerosada e cafona do Misty.

**Misty: **Ouvi meu nome? Oláa! Olha, Afrodite! Quem é esse bofe bonito?  
**Afrodite: **Takamiya-san. MEU acompanhante.

**Misty: **Oras? E o Death Mask? Esse aí já é comprometido, Takamiya. Mas eu estou livre, leve e solta! ;D

**Takamiya: **Francamente! Primeiramente, você precisa comprar roupas decentes urgente.

**Misty: **O quê?

**Takamiya: **Por Zeus. Sabe que existe muita diferença entre o gay e a bicha louca? Então. Eu gosto de gays como o Afrodite. Então coloque-se no seu lugar, cafona.

**Misty: **Oras! Ó.Ò – Sai correndo.

**Afrodite: **Takamiya! Arrasou! Uau, agora sim, você realmente tocou meu coração. Essa será uma longa noite, querido. ;D

**Takamiya: **A primeira de muitas! ;D – Ergue um copo e os dois brindam.

**

* * *

Palco: Cabana no meio da floresta.**

**Tenshi Aburame: **Que tempestade forte! ó.ò Estou preocupada com o Fenrir... Ainda não voltou pra casa. u.u

Lobos uivando ao longe.

**Tenshi: **Oh! Sinto que ele está com problemas! Vou salvá-lo! (Leia-se: Sequestra-lo.)

Tenshi acha Fenrir caído, no meio da tempestade, o agasalha, o levanta e o leva pra casa.

**Fenrir: **Uh... Tenshi-sama? Obrigado...

**Tenshi: **Imagina, querido. Nós nos casaremos, não é? Temos que dar apoio um ao outro! u.u

**Fenrir: **Hu... Claro.

**Tenshi:** Agora... Podemos aproveitar a tempestade. :9

**Fenrir: **Oh, sim... Espera... O que tem em mente? O.O

**Tenshi: **Aproveite o show, meu sultão! – Música de Mil e Uma noites.

**Fenrir: **Opa... Sherazade! Gostei...

Mas dizem que mil e duas noites depois eles ainda estão lá...

**

* * *

Palco: Casa de Aquário.**

**Jake Baa -chan: **Kamyu! Finalmente, querido!

**Kamus:** Oh... Olá, Jake-sama...

**Jake: **Sem isso, Kamus! Me chame apenas de Jake, ou Baa, ou amor... ;D

**Kamus: **C-Claro! o.o

**Jake: **Pode abusar a vontade, querido... Hoje a noite também, eu serei sua escrava. ;D  
**Kamus: **Claro... COMO?

**Jake: **Huhu... Olha! Lá vem a Maho-chan!

**Maho: **Oláa! n.n – Arrastando o Miro. – Engraçado, é a primeira vez que tenho um host de verdade, que estranho. ._.

**Miro: **Claro, dá ultima vez você me sequestrou...

**Maho: **E hoje tenho que pensar em algo pior para você, Mih. ;D

**Miro: **Mih? -.-

**Maho: **Hihi!

**Jake: **Boa garota! Puxou a bisa! 8D

**Maho: **Ahan! XD

**Kamus: **Eu tenho medo delas... Sério...

**Miro: **Só você?

**Maho: **Xiu, Mih! – Abraça ele. – Vamos aproveitar e beber hoje! *-*

**Jake: **Yeh! Trouxe cerveja!

**Kamus: **o.o''' Beber?

**Jake: **Yeh! O bom que se você ficar bêbado, quem sabe me mostra o seu lado pervertido... ;D

**Miro: **Não fique bêbado, Kamus, NÃO FIQUE! O.O

**Kamus: **Terá que descobrir sozinha, Jake, porque eu não mostro! Ò.ó

**Jake: **Uii! Fazendo-se de difícil! Suspende a cerva, Mah. Vou descobrir isso agora! – Arrastando o Kamus lá pra cima.

**Kamus: **...

**Miro: **Se ferrou do mesmo jeito... -.-

**Maho: **Mih... Estamos sozinhos, em uma casa estranha... Por que não aproveitamos?

**Miro: **o.o Você é bem tarada, hein? Mas eu topo!

**Maho: **Oba! Vamos ver Claymore!

**Miro: **O QUE? – Já arrastado.

**

* * *

N/A:**

Waaaa!

ACABEI!

Meu Zeus, MIL DESCULPAS! MIL DESCULPAS! Sério. Esse mês foi uma verdadeira tortura. Primeiro, meu computador pegou vírus, fiquei uma semana sem internet, morrendo de medo de escrever a fic e dar problema. Segundo, fiquei doente, aos cuidados do Miro, rs, e me deixaram bem longe do computador. Terceiro, estou em época de provas finais. Então, estou na merda, rs. E o pior: Tive um sério caso de falta de criatividade. i.i Coitada da Aneko, que aguentou meus surtos. ;x

Podem me matar, me estrangular, jogar minha carne no Inferno... Eu mereço. E não reclamaria de ser jogada ao Inferno, HUAHUAHAU.

Mas em suma, muito obrigada à todas! Pelo apoio, pelas perguntas, pelas ameaças de morte, por acompanharem a fic.

Próximo capítulo! Natal e ano novo!

***Junto com o Mask, colocam o chapéu de Papai Noel e saem por aí cantando Jingle Bombs e pendurando caveiras nas árvores de natal.***

Lembrem-se! Apenas cinco perguntas cada uma por capítulo! – Leva um chute.

_**~Lara: **__Meew... Foi só você falar que eu demorei. Mas espero sinceramente que goste deste. i.i E MUITO, MUITO obrigada pela pergunta ao Miro. Amey, né. X3_

_**~Bella: **__Wa! Muito obrigada. Não saiu tudo como você disse por estar sem internet, mas espero que goste! ;x Está aí o sétimo. Espero que goste. x.x Abraço!_

_**~Takamiya: **__Waaa! Takamiya-san! Espero que goste! AMEY fazer um host com o Dite. Mas me matei assistindo aos vídeos de Fatal Frame. Sério, morro de medo. i.i Espero que goste do seu host. \o Ah, me esqueci que não lhe contei o que é 171... Com tanta coisa na cabeça! ;x Sou suspeita à dizer, mas seria tipo uma cantada maldosa. Tipo, o Death chega em você, mas todos dizem que é 171, ou seja, ele não tem intenções sérias. Uma coisa assim! x.x_

_**~Tenshi Aburame: **__Uh... Esse ficou menor, e espero que tenha ficado engraçado também. Ó.Ò Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada, Tenshi-san! \o_

_**~Genris Puma: **__Ukya... Quanto ao registro, acho que você descobriu. '-' Qualquer coisa, depois me passa seu MSN, vamos fofocar! XD O FF às vezes come o link... i.i Obrigada! Beijo._

_**~Jessi Amamiya: **__Que bom que gostou! 8D Espero que goste deste também. ;x Obrg, beijo. :*_

**~ Mahorin.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu trocaria o Aioria pelo Loki de Fairy Tail. Sério. :~

**

* * *

Maho, sobe ao palco: **Oláaaa! Bem vindas (os) a mais um capítulo – a não ser que eu esteja delirando – de Fairy... – Leva um soco. – Digo, de Jogo de Perguntas!

**Aioria: **Autora agora viciada em Fairy Tail. Cuidado.

**Maho: **Cale a boca, ser tosco que deu origem – ou não - ao Loki. u.u

**Aioria: **... – Canto emo.

**Maho: **E esse é um capítulo especial! Afinal, é Natal!

Todos aparecem vestidos com roupas vermelhas com frufrus brancos, estilo Papai Noel. Menos os Bronzeados e a Saori, vestidos de renas.

**Saori: **O QUE?

**Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun & Ikki: **WTF?

**Seiya: **Legal! Eu sou o Rodolfo! A Rena do Nariz Vermelho! *-* - Sai galopando.

**Ikki: **Acho que no seu caso não existe diferença entre Pegasus e Rena...

**Seiya: **Yeeeh! n.n – Não entendeu. Afinal, não sabe o que é Pegasus.

**Maho: **E a decoração da casa ficará por conta dos dourados!

Afrodite arrumou um pinheiro, e Aldebaran carregou-o até o canto do palco. Mu colocou estrelas nele, Aioria colocou raios, Miro colocou as purpurinas vermelhas (rs) e Kamus alguns flocos de neve. Congelou, também, Aioros e o sentaram no topo do pinheiro (Argh).

**Death Mask, com gorro natalino, saltitando e cantando, feliz: **_Oooh, jingle bombs, jingle bombs, I think I got screwed..._ – Pendurando pequenos crânios na árvore de natal.

**Todos: **o.o

**Shura:** Eu tiro depois, não se preocupem.

**Todos: **Ahh...

**Maho: **Aproveitando a música simpática que o Death está cantando, vamos à primeira pergunta!

**

* * *

Jogo de Perguntas Rápidas com Seiya. – Por Aneko.**

**Hyoga ou Shiryu?**

**Seiya: **Dois mais dois...

**Ikki ou Shun?**

**Seiya: **Mais dois... Peixe!

**Aneko: **o.o

**Saori ou Shina?**

**Seiya: **A... Ah... Ahh...

Momento de perspectiva.

**Seiya: **Agulha! 8D

Todos caem para trás.

**Shina ou Saori?**

**Seiya: **Hmm... Hmm...

**Saga: **Sou só eu que acho esses barulhos estranhos?

**Todos: **Err... É.

**Saga: **¬¬

**Seiya: **Hmm... Hmm... Umm... Umbigo!

Todos caem para frente.

**Saori ou Minu?**

**Seiya: **A... Ahhh... Atchim!

**Todos: **-.-

**Minu ou Shina?**

**Seiya: **Hey, o que é aquilo? o.o

Todos olham.

**Seiya: **AHHHHHHHHH! UMA BARATA!

**Shun: **Err... Aquilo é uma lagartixa... o.o

**Aioros ou Saga?**

**Seiya: **o.o

**Todos: **Hmm?

**Seiya: **o.o

**Shiryu: **Calma, gente! É coisa de mais pra cabeça dele.

**Athena ou Hades?**

**Seiya: **Hey, o que é aquilo? o.o

Todos olham.

**Seiya: **RÁAA! Pegadinha do malandro!

Todos caem em cima do Seiya.

**Cavalos, mulas ou Pegasus?**

**Seiya:** Antas! *------*

**Ikki: **Que bom que ele reconhece os parentes...

**Seika: **Hey! Não me xingue! ò.ó

**Ikki: **Ops. Foi mal. O QUE? O.O

**Eu ou você?**

**Seiya: **Você!

**Aneko: **O.O Oi? Que susto. Por essa eu não esperava...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria o Death Mask como um terrorista morto, igual ao Achmed? – Por Aneko.**

**Death Mask: **_I need to find __some work. Perhaps it would be much safer as a convenience stall night clerk..._

**Todos: **Terrorista morto, é? – Sorrisinhos maldosos.

**Shura: **Death Mask! Olha, chegou um presente de uma fã! – Entrega uma caixa de presente ao Mask. – Abre!

**Death Mask: **Eu sempre soube que faço sucesso. ;D – Abre.

Bum. (Barulho de explosão)

**Todos: **Huahauahauhauahauhu!

**Shura: **HAUAHAUHAU! Só o trouxa do Death mesmo para cair nisso... XD

**Maho:** Tadinho do Dê-Emi! ._.

**Todos: **Tadinho? Dê-Emi? o.o

**Maho: **Bem... AHH! TEM UM BICHO FEIO NA MINHA BOLSA! – Joga o "bicho feio" da bolsa e quando vão ver era o esqueleto do Death Mask.

**Death Mask, como esqueleto: **O que foi isso? ó.ò I KILL YOU! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **O.O

**Shura: **Sabe, eu sinceramente prefiro ele assim. o.o

**Death Mask: **Como assim, seu infiel? Ò.Ó – Afina a voz. – Será que ninguém percebe que o canceriano aqui é sensível? ó.ò

**Todos: **o.o

**Maho, levando o Death Mask para o palco: **Claro, percebemos...

**Death Mask: **Hey... O que está fazendo? C-Cuidado! – Olha para si mesmo. – AHHHH! QUANDO FOI QUE EU VIREI UM MINI-ESQUELETO?

**Maho: **Quando o Shura lhe deu uma bomba de presente.

**Death Mask: **Ah, então não era um presente de uma virgem? Ò.Ó Shura, I KILL YOU! Seu infiel!

**Maho: **Virgem?

**Death Mask: **SILENCE! Eu mato você também! ò.ó

**Maho: **o.o – Arranca um braço do Death Mask e joga longe. Seiya, em quatro patas, vai pegar.

**Death Mask: **Hey! Ò.Ó Eu usava aquilo!

**Maho: **Pra quê? – Ri. – Você não tem mais nada aí em baixo mesmo.

**Death Mask: **O.O – Olhando lentamente para baixo. – Maskão? Cadê você, meu amigo? ó.ò

**Todos: **Maskão? HAUAHUAHUA!

**Death Mask: **SILENCE! I KILL YOU! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Então Death Mask, acha que pode matar a gente nesse estado? o.o

**Death Mask: **É claro! u.u

**Maho: **É um caso perdido... Então, Death Mask. Aproveitando que podemos lhe zoar, digo, digo, o tempo, diga-nos. Como você foi como Cavaleiro de Athena?

**Death Mask: **Hmm... ó.ò Q-Quer mesmo saber?

**Maho: **Lógico.

**Death Mask: **ò.ò Eu não fui um bom cavaleiro...

**Maho: **Disso a gente já sabia. Mas o que você fez?

**Death Mask: **Isso você também sabe. ¬¬

**Maho: **Quer entrar no espírito? -.-

**Death Mask: **Ah, claro... E-Eu... Eu vi o Grande Mestre nu. ó.ò

**Maho: **E isso faz de você um péssimo cavaleiro?

**Death Mask: **Lógico! Eu odiava aquilo! ò.ó

**Maho: **... Bem, eu não reclamaria... Enfim...

**Death Mask: **Essa menina, meu Hades... OH, OH! Digo... Minha Athena...

**Saori, na platéia: **¬¬

**Death Mask: **SILENCE! I KILL YOU! Ò.Ó Oh, oh... Eu não posso. T-T

**Maho: **o.o Ela não tinha dito nada...

**Death Mask: **SILENCE! Eu mato você também! ò.ó

**Maho: **Quer perder o outro braço?

**Death Mask: **... ò.ó Infiel...

**Maho: **Então... Mask... Conte-nos sobre seu treinamento.

**Death Mask: **Uh! Claro... Sabia que poucos conseguem sobreviver aos treinamentos para Cavaleiro de Câncer?

**Maho: **É? Por quê?

**Death Mask: **Muitos querem praticar... E pulam no Yomotsu...

**Maho: **O.O' Uau... Agora vi porque não se tem um Cavaleiro de Câncer descente desde o Manigold...

**Death Mask: **Ò.Ó – Pula na Maho, mas é facilmente solto, perdendo o outro braço. – Holy crap!

**Maho: **Huahauhau... Então... Por que você aceitou ser ressuscitado por Hades? Foi para avisar Athena?

**Death Mask: **Não, foi para ter minhas 72 virgens. ESPERE! – Olhando atentamente para a platéia. – Vocês não são minhas virgens, são?

**Maho: **Não, suas virgens são os Jonas Brothers.

**Death Mask: **O QUE? O.O I KILL YOU, HADES! FUI ENGANADO!

**Maho: **AHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUH! Brincadeira...

**Death Mask: **Ò.Ó Toc toc.

**Maho: **Quem está aí?

**Death Mask: **Eu. I kill you.

**Maho: **Que engraçado... Mas me diga. Vocês têm um lema para procurar aprendizes?

**Death Mask: **Sim. Procuramos por órfãos imortais vulneráveis à seca.

**Maho:** Seca?

**Death Mask: **De mulher.

**Maho: **Faz sentido. o.o Agora fale-me sobre sua morte.

**Death Mask: **Qual? A primeira, segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta ou sexta?

**Maho: **O.O Espera... Vamos citar... Shiryu, filme do Abel, Mu, Radamanthys, Muro das Lamentações ou essa?

**Death Mask: **Sim. ò.ó

**Maho: **Anh... Fale sobre a do Radamanthys... Foi ruim?  
**Death Mask: **Não, eu carreguei a bicha do Afrodite comigo.

**Afrodite: **Sei que você gosta... ¬¬

**Death Mask: **SILENCE! I kill you! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Qual foi a ultima coisa que passou pela sua cabeça?

**Death Mask: **A bunda do Afrodite.

**Maho: **O.O Isso... Foi realmente... Estranho.

**Death Mask: **ò.ó Estou cansado de perguntas, será que posso entrar no clima natalino e cantar algo?

**Maho: **Claro. o.o

**Death Mask: **Então pegue seu violão, tire os seus yaois de dentro dele e toque para mim. u.u

**Maho: **-.-' Como ele soube?

**Death Mask: **Rápido.

**Maho:** Claro... – Some atrás do palco.

**Death Mask: **Ela vai demorar... Aposto que são muitos. u.u

**Maho: **Pronto. – Reaparecendo.

**Death Mask: **Já organizou seus yaois? ;D

**Maho: **Sim, daqui a pouco vão aparecer no telão, você e o Shura no maior love. ;D

**Death Mask: **O QUE? I kill you! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Cante logo. u.u

**Death Mask: **Hmm... Tenho que decidir o que vou cantar... Tem a "Hades está vindo pro Santuário"... "Oh holy crap"... _Ohh holy crap... Eu acho que vi o Shiryu... _Tem também a... "SILENCE! Dite". Ah, já escolhi! "Jingle Bombs"!

**Maho: **o.o' Canta aí... – Começa a tocar.

**Death Mask: **Chama isso de música? o.o

**Maho: **¬¬ Ou você canta ou perde as pernas.

**Death Mask: **o.o Cahan... _Dançando pelo Santuário... Com uma deusa idiota... Eu tenho um plano medonho para o Natal dela._

**Todos: **O.O

**Death Mask: **_Passei pelos cavaleiros de Bronze, mas não pelo Mu. Quando fui atingido na bunda por uma extinção de estrelas._

**Todos: **O.O ...

**Death Mask: **_Oh jingle bombs, jingle bombs, podem explodir. __Onde estão todas as virgens que Hades me prometeu? Oh jingle bombs, jingle bombs, o Mu me matou... A única coisa que sobrou foi o Afrodite atrás de mim._

**Todos: **O.O ...

**Afrodite: **;D

**Death Mask: **_Eu costumava ser um Cavaleiro... Mas toda vez que eu falar, graças ao tio Mu, estrelas vão me pegar. ò.ó_

**Todos: **O.O ...

**Death Mask: **_Meus dias de Cavaleiro acabaram... Preciso achar um emprego... Talvez fosse mais seguro virar escritor de fanfic!_

**Escritoras: **O.O ...

**Death Mask: **_Oh jingle bombs, jingle bombs, eu acho que eu me fudi. Não riam de mim se não I kill yoooooooooooooooooooooou!_

**Todos: **... HAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHU!

**Death Mask: **I KILL YOU! TODOS VOCÊS! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **AHUIAHAHAUAHAU! – Parando de tocar. – Esse é Death Mask, o Cavaleiro morto. \o

**Death Mask: **Ótimo, fiz meu show, agora me reviva! ò.ó

**Maho: **A pergunta tem PS. :3

**Death Mask: **O QUE? o.o Qual?

**PS.: Maskinha, você vai ficar assim até o fim do capítulo, ok? :D – Por Aneko.**

**Death Mask: **O QUE? O.O NÃO! NÃO! MALDITA! I KILL YOU! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **HAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHU!

Devolveram os braços ao Dê-Emi e colocaram-no em cima de um banco, no canto do palco, onde amaldiçoara Aneko até o fim do capítulo...

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se algum Deus maluco (ex: Éris, que tá morando no Santuba sem a Vaca Roxa saber) tivesse, de fato, conseguir matar Athena?(ou a Vaca Roxa xD) - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

Saga tampou o ouvido da Saori durante a pergunta.

**Saori: **O que foi? Ò.O

**Saga: **Desejam sua morte, minha deusa, não ouça. -.-

**Saori: **Ah, bom...

**Maho: **Hmm... Pergunta interessante... o.o

**Todos: **É?

**Maho: **Ah, não me venham defender a vaca roxa nessa altura do campeonato. o.o

**Todos: **Não é bem ela que estamos defendendo... É a segurança de nossas casas. -.-

**Maho: **Ah, não se preocupem. Como eu não conseguir baixar nenhum deus doido em mim ainda, quem vai fazer o serviço sujo é a Éris, ameeega. Podem ficar tranquilos, ela não é de aprontar muito. Pouco.

**Todos:** COMO? O.O

**Saga: **Não! Minha tia Éris não! T-T

**Todos: **TIA? O.O

**Éris, aparecendo: **Eu mesma! ;D Pede benção, sobrinho. u.u

**Saga: **Benção. T-T

**Éris: **Que a discórdia lhe abençoe. ;D

**Kanon: **Como o Saga é sobrinho dela se eu não sou? o.o

**Saga: **É que Ares me batizou quando me possuiu... E ela ajudou. -.-

**Todos: **o.o

**Éris: **Agora, vamos ao meu trabalho. Saiba que cobrarei caro por ele, Maho-chan.

**Maho: **TT-TT – Cantinho escuro.

**Éris: **Athena!

**Saori: **o.o Éris? ò.ó O que faz assim?

**Éris: **Vim lhe contar que a Pandora está liquidando os vestidos dela lá no Inferno. Coisa chique mesmo, da Alemanha. E ela diz que duvida que você tenha dinheiro para comprá-los. u.u

**Saori: **O QUE? ò.ó Aquela mulher me paga, lógico que tenho dinheiro! Ela que me aguarde, não devia ter mexido com a mulher mais rica do Japão... – Descendo até os mortos.

**Todos: **Que fácil! o.o

**Éris: **Ela não é muito esperta sem os Cavaleiros dela, tsc. u.u Mas agora! 8D

**Todos: **ò.ó

**Éris: **Declaro que TODOS vão dar uma festa e chamar todos os tipos de companhia! Quero MUITA discórdia aqui! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **Yeeeeeeeeeeeh! – Saem correndo em direção a suas casas, chamando fãs, drogados, bandidos, políticos, uma escola de samba, um circo, um asilo, uma gangue, uma banda e mais várias coisas para uma festa. No dia seguinte, não sobra nada do Santuário.

**Maho: **Uau, você é boa. o.o

**Éris: **Eu sei. ;D Só tive que atualizar meus planos e consegui o que queria! *-*

**Maho: **É. o.o'

**Éris: **Agora... Meu pagamento. u.u

**Maho:** Droga... – Tirando dinheiro do bolso e entregando à Éris. – Ah, faça tudo voltar ao normal, por favor. o.o

**Éris: **Hmm... – Contando o dinheiro. – Ah, mas eu não fiz nada. O resto é culpa sua, que me chamou. – Some.

**Maho: **Não! O.O Droga, vou ter que pagar isso tudo? T-T Maldiiiiiiiiita!

Sim, ela teve que pagar isso tudo. Porque quando a Saori voltou, ficou tão fula que não rasgou só os vestidos que comprou da Pandora, mas sim tudo o que restou dos Cavaleiros e da autora.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Cavaleiros de Ouro, qual o desejo mais profundo do coração de vocês? xD - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Maho: **Quiz Saint Seiya! Primeiro...

**Mu: **Eu sei que sou o primeiro. -.-

**Maho: **Yeh! Diga-nos Mu, qual o desejo mais profundo do seu coração?

**Mu:** Viver em paz em Jamiel, sem ninguém para me amolar. u.u

**Maho: **E com uma certa pessoa ao lado... ;x

**Mu:** o.o'' – Corando.

**Maho: **Yeh! Deba!

**Aldebaran: **Desfilar na Beija Flor! *-*

**Maho: **Ah, eu também gosto da Beija Flor!

**Aldebaran: **Adoro essa escola de samba! u.u Um dia vou sambar por toda avenida com a bandeira dela!

**Maho: **o.o' Uau... Saga?

**Saga: **Ser igual o Bush. Meeeu ídolo. *-*

**Death Mask: **Bush? Adoro ele! Espera... O presidente? Deixa quieto! O.O

**Maho: **E o seu, Mask?

**Death Mask: **No momento. ._. Voltar ao normal! ò.ó

**Maho:** Previsível.

**Death Mask: **-.-

**Maho: **Aioria? :D

**Aioria: **Vingar meu irmão. ¬¬

**Shura: **Glup. o.o

**Marin: **o.o – Puxa a orelha do Aioria.

**Aioria: **AY! Digo, digo! Casar e ter filhos com a Marin.

**Marin: **^-^

**Todos: **-.-

**Maho: **Shaka?

**Shaka: **Segredo. u.u

**Maho: **Shaka?

**Shaka: **Segredo. u.u

**Maho:** Quer que eu chame a mãe?

**Shaka: **Ser paquita da Xuxa.

**Todos: **o.o !

**Death Mask: **HAUAHUAHASUSHAUSHAUHSUAHU! XUXA ALBINA! HAUSHAUHSUAHU! – O braço cai. – Oh holy crap. -.-

**Maho: **HAUAHAUIHSAAUIHSIUAHUAI! Me lembrem disso para sempre, ok? *-*

**Todos: **Sim!

**Maho: **Vou zoar o Shaka até a quinta geração. HAUISHAIHSA. Dohko!

**Dohko: **Morrer. o.o

**Todos: **o.o

**Dohko: **Sério, já era para ter morrido umas 272973 vezes, mas nunca morri. Quero descanso, posha! u.u

**Shiryu: **Se alguém se oferecer para isso, eu mato. ò.ó

Cri cri.

**Shiryu: **Bom mesmo. u.u

**Maho: **E o Mirucho?

**Miro: **Hmm... Matar o Hyoga. u.u

**Hyoga: **O.O

**Kamus: **Por quê? õ.ó

**Miro: **Não sei, foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça. o.o

**Maho: **Eu não fui a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça... T-T – Canto escuro.

**Aioros: **O meu maior desejo é viver. ò.ó – Direta. Voadora.

**Saga & Shura: **UGH. – Acertados.

**Shura: **O meu é recuperar minha honra! E meu amigo! T-T

**Aioros: **u.u – Frio.

**Aioria: **O que deu no nii? o.o Está me dando medo. Droga, será que ele descobriu que vendi outra parte da armadura dele? O.O

**Aioros: **Como, Aioria? O.O

**Aioria: **FOI O SHURA! – Sai correndo.

**Aioros: **Ah é? ¬¬

**Shura:** N-Não! TT-TT

**Kamus: **Já o meu, é ser alguém melhor nessa vida...

**Saga: **Por que esses dois estão me mandando indiretas? -.-' Agora sinto que ferrei o orgulho deles os forçando a usarem a Exclamação de Athena... Mas quem liga? o.o

**Aioros: **Papai Noel não dá presentes para meninos maus assim. u.u

**Saga: **¬¬

**Afrodite: **O meu maior desejo é passar o resto da minha vidinha humilde e bela com o Death Mask. n.n

**Death Mask: **O que? o.o

**Afrodite: **Mas visando as atuais condições do mesmo... Preciso de um desejo novo. n.n

**Todos: **Foi renegado... o.o'

**Death Mask: **Eu quero voltar ao normaaal! TT-TT – Outro braço cai. – Ótimo, o que mais falta cair? ¬¬' Não respondam!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Afrodite, qual Atriz de TV você gostaria de ser? - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Death Mask: **Aposto que ele vai escolher a Megan Fox...

**Afrodite: **Engano seu. Suri Cruise. u.u

**Todos: **O que? O.O

**Afrodite: **Sim, a pequenininha e fofinha. Filha de poderosos e com um grande futuro pela frente! Quantos caras lindos ela deve pegar, hein? *-* E sem contar que a pele é linda! u.u

**Death Mask:** E vai virar um saco na adolescência... Igual certa pessoa aqui foi. -.-

**Afrodite:** ¬¬'

**Maho: **Suri Cruise... o.o'' Ok... Próxima!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Cavaleiros, qual Atriz de TV vocês pegariam? - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Maho: **Quiz Saint Seiya! Vamos lá...

**Mu:** Eu...

**Maho: **Não, dessa vez quero começar pelo Afrodite. :D  
**Mu:** o.o''

**Maho: **Dite, diz aí, qual ator você pegaria?

**Afrodite: **Ay, tem tantos! Brad Pitt, Tobey Maguire, Nicolas Cage, Richard Gere – Suspiro. – Ay... Johnny Depp! Mas gosto de cachorros, pegaria Taylor Lautner!

**Death Mask: **O que ele quis dizer com "gosto de cachorros"? -.-

**Maho: **Que mau gosto, Afrodite. o.o – Fãs caem em cima. – Dessa sua lista só gosto do Richard Gere.

**Afrodite: **Porque você é estranha, Maho-chan. u.u Muito estranha para gostar o Miro!

**Maho: **UGH. TT-TT – Estranha.

**Miro: **Como assim? ò.ó

**Afrodite: **Bem... Agora é o Kamus!

**Kamus: **Hmm... Jessica Rabbit. u.u

**Todos: **-.-

**Maho: **E o Shura?

**Death Mask: **Frida Kahlo, aposto.

**Shura: **Hahá. ¬¬ Sou mais Christina Aguilera. Não é atriz, mas mesmo assim... – Suspiro.

**Maho: **E o Aioros?

**Aioros:** Cate Blanchett. *-* Aqueeele cabelo... – Suspiro. – Ou Miranda Otto.

**Maho: **Ah, da Miranda eu gosto! *-*

**Aioros: **Muito boa em Senhor dos Anéis, não é? *-*

**Maho: **Sim, e um doce de pessoa quando eu a encontrei no meu tour. n.n

**Aioros: **Me apresenta? Ç_Ç

**Maho: **Cem pilas.

**Aioros: **Mercenária! Ç_Ç

**Maho: **E o Mih?

**Miro: **Sandra Bullock. Nossa, ela é linda. Adoro morenas. ;x

**Maho: **Bom saber. u.u

**Miro: **Ugh. g.g

**Maho: **Dohko?

**Dohko: **Hebe Camargo, minha velha amiga. ;D

**Todos: **O.O

**Maho: **Deeeeixa quieeeeto, mas esse eu também estou com medo de perguntar... Shaka?

**Shaka: **u.u' Não deixem a Iris saber disso...

**Maho: **Ela está cuidado das crias loiras de vocês dois, não se preocupe. o.o

**Shaka: **Crias loiras? ¬.¬

**Maho: **Diz logo. u.u

**Shaka: **Xuxa. u.u

**Todos: **Que surpresa... AHUASUIHIOAHSHUAOSHOAHSOA!

**Death Mask: **AHUAIAHAIHUAHAHAUI! – Uma pena cai. – Holy crap. -.-

**Maho: **Huaauhauahau! – Colocando a perna do Mask de volta no lugar. – E a sua, Mask?

**Death Mask: **Angelina Jolie. Eu me derreto só dela olhar para mim...

**Todos: **o.o

**Death Mask: **Não contem para ninguém, mas ela é doidinha com o italiano aqui. ;D

**Afrodite: **Pff.

**Maho: **Aioria! Quase pulo você! o.o

**Aioria: **É! ¬¬ Gosto da Bonnie Wright, ruiva! *o* - Sentindo olhares penetrantes. – Mas não chega aos pés da Marin! n.n'''

**Maho: **Ahan... rs E o Saga?

**Saga:** Julia Roberts. Muito linda...

**Kanon: **Prefiro a Nicole Kidman...

**Saga: **Quem perguntou? ¬¬ - Kanon voa no Saga.

**Aldebaran:** Sou muito mais as brasileiras! Deborah Secco, Thaís Araujo! Essas sim, fazem meu estilo! *-*

**Maho: **Ae Debão! \o E agora, o Mu?

**Mu: **Cameron Diaz... Muito bonita...

**Maho: **Hmm... ê.e Sou mais Orlando Bloom, James & Oliver Phelps...

**Death Mask: **Quem perguntou?

**Maho: **¬¬ - Pega a perna do Death Mask e manda longe.

**Death Mask: **MALDITA! Ò.Ó I KILL YOU! Ç.Ç

**Maho: **Tenta! ¬¬

**Death Mask: **._. – Sem braços e sem perna. – Ow holy crap. -.-

**

* * *

Pergunta: Meu vício é Ragnarok, entom, pergunto em que cidade do RO vocês dourados/bronze gostariam de morar e que job/classe vocês gostariam de ser. - Por Takamiya.**

**Maho: ***----* Gostei da pergunta!

**Miro: **Achei que estivesse enjoada de Rag. o.o

**Maho: **Sim, mas é algo tão viciante que não consigo ficar longe! Enfim, mandei vocês jogarem por 24h diretas Rag, estão preparados para essa pergunta?

Roncos.

**Maho: **É, eu espero o dia amanhecer. o.o

Depois...

**Maho: **Mais uma vez, Quiz Saint Seiya! Muzitho, qual cidade você moraria?

**Mu: **Gostei muito de Yuno... É bem bonita.

**Maho: **Odeio Yuno. o.o Tenho medo de altura e já achei um Bafomé perdido lá... TT-TT

**Mu:** o.o''

**Maho: **Enfim, e a classe?

**Mu: **Biochemist!

**Maho: **Já era de se esperar...

**Mu:** -.-

**Maho: **Debão! 8D

**Aldebaran: **Preciso dizer a cidade?

**Maho: **Brasilis!

**Aldebaran: **Yeh!

**Maho: **Nessa eu nunca fui porque não chegou ao Server piratão de Rag que eu jogo... Mas já vi que tem rato na praia... -.- É o RO mostrando a linda imagem do Brasil!

**Aldebaran: **Yeeh. -.-

**Maho: **E a classe?

**Aldebaran: **Que classe o que... Usaria as Summer Clothes, muito mais meu estilo. ;D

**Maho: **o.o Então tá... Saga?

**Saga: **Prontera, no lugar do Rei Feliz lá... Não sei o nome, não me corrija. ¬¬

**Maho: **Nubi. u.u – Leva um soco.

**Saga: **E seria GM, pronto. Ou melhor, ADM. ;D

**Maho: **E eu seria a player que lhe encheria a paciência! ;3

**Saga: **Mais? ¬¬

**Maho: **Xô. -.- Death Mask? :D

**Death Mask:** Nifflheim.

**Maho: **Combina muito com você... Principalmente assim. n.n

**Death Mask: **¬¬ E seria um Assassin Cross.

**Maho: **Aposentado.

**Death Mask: **É... HEY! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Aioria! :D

**Aioria: **Eu moraria em Kunlun, lá é legal. *-*

**Maho: **Outra que eu passo mal nela... -.-'

**Aioria:** o.o' Menina... Vai tratar esse medo de altura.

**Maho: **¬¬ E a classe?

**Aioria: **Eu seria um Stalker... Livre, leve e solto. (h)

**Maho: **Não deixa a Marin lhe ouvir. o.o

**Aioria: **Ih! É mesmo! :x

**Maho: **Shaka! 8D

**Shaka: **Eu moraria em Amatsu. u.u

**Maho: **Adoro lá! 8D Meu amigo tem um restaurante lá que é ótimo! – Fazendo a propaganda MASTER do restaurante do Yago no Server private... Mas ok.

**Shaka: **Eu morreria no meio de duas árvores de lá...

**Maho: **o.o'' Nunca mais sento no meio daquelas árvores, sério...

**Shaka: **E seria um Champion.

**Maho: **Que surpresa... Dohko?

**Dohko: **Louyang! n.n

**Maho: **Por que? o.o

**Dohko: **Cheia de restaurantes chineses, heh... *¬*

**Maho: **Ah, bem... Ela foi baseada na antiga China, né...

**Dohko: **Eu sou da antiga China. n.n

**Maho: **Múmia... Conheceu Taigong Wang? *o*

**Dohko: **Quem? o.o

**Maho: **Ah, deixa... Viajei. o.o' Classe?

**Dohko: **Biochemist... É legal cozinhar com ela...

**Maho: **E é um saco no PVP... Mih?

**Miro: **Eu vou acabar me acostumando a esse apelido...

**Maho: **Ah é? i.i Tenho que inventar outro então...

**Miro: **o.o

**Maho: **Mas que cidade você moraria?

**Miro: **Morroc... Me traz tantas lembranças... – Suspiro.

**Maho: **o.o Esse aí se perdeu no deserto... Só pode... Classe?

**Miro: **Paladin! Muito chique! u.u

**Maho: **Vire Lord Knight. u.u

**Miro: **Por quê? e.e

**Maho: **A armadura é mais sexy...

**Miro: **-.-

**Maho: **Enfim... Aioros?

**Aioros: **Rachel! *-* Bem pertinho da deusa Freya. sz

**Saori: **Como? ¬¬

**Maho: **Deixa. o.o – Chuta a Saori longe. – Classe?

**Aioros: **Sniper, lógico! *-*

**Maho: **Mas com asas, né? :D

**Aioros: **Sim! *-*

**Maho: **Previsível... n.n'' Shu?

**Shura: **Shu? -.-

**Maho: **Eu nunca canso desse apelido. *-* Que cidade, Shu?

**Shura: **Izlude!

**Maho: **Ah, por ser a guild dos espadachins, suponho?

**Shura: **Não, porque é legal. u.u

**Maho: **-.- E a classe?

**Shura: **Lord Knight. :D

**Maho: **Viu Mih, ele ficaria com a armadura bonita. i.i

**Miro & Shura: **-.-

**Maho: **Kamyu?

**Kamus: **Moraria em Lutie.

**Hyoga: **Eu também. \o\

**Maho: **Hyoga, não é sua vez...

**Hyoga: **Oh, desculpe.

**Kamus: **E seria um High Wizard.

**Hyoga: **Eu também. /o/

**Maho: **Hyoga... Quem perguntou? ¬¬

**Hyoga: **ó.ò – Se corta.

**Maho: **Dite! :D

**Afrodite: **Moraria em Jawaii! *-*

**Maho: **O bordel! o.o'

**Afrodite: **o.o'' E seria Gypsy. u.u

**Todos: **O.O

**Maho: **Então tá... g.g Ikki?

**Ikki: **Veins.

**Maho: **Por quê? O.O

**Ikki: **É a ultima cidade de todas, a mais tranquila e que combina comigo. u.u

**Maho: **-.-' Classe?

**Ikki: **Ninja. :D Sumo e apareço.

**Maho: **Aqui não é Naruto... Enfim... Shun?

**Shun: **Hmm... Geffen... Bem tranquila... n.n'

**Maho: **Hmm... E a classe?

**Shun: **High Priest! *-* Assim cuidaria de todos. n.n

**Maho: **o.o ... É gay mesmo... – O Ikki pula em cima. – S-Shiryu? x.x

**Shiryu: **Seria um Monk e moraria com meu mestre, para treinar! u.u

**Maho: **-.- E o Seiya?

**Seiya: **Gente! o.o Achei o Thanatos com meu Baby Super Novice, matei ele e dropei a carta! O.O E isso na St. Capitolina Abbey!

Depois dessa, ninguém mais jogou Rag...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Tipow, uma dúvida que não quer calar, já que a June e o Shun são um casal, June, você é a reencarnação da Perséfone? O_o - Por Takamiya.**

**Shun: **Hmm... É mesmo. o.o

**June: **Nunca pensamos nisso...

**Maho: **Nunca "baixou" nada em você, June? o.o

**June: **Não. õ.o

**Maho: **Que bom, ainda tenho a chance de ser a deusa do submundo... õ.o

**Todos: **-.-

**

* * *

Pergunta: Eu vou rir muito, Maho-dear, pegue um cavaleiro que você mais odeia ou desgosta pra fazer essa quest do RO: ?option=com_content&task=view&id=123&Itemid=27, (sem poderes óbvio), ela é muito engraçada! XD (bem, pra mim foi terrível, primeira vez que vejo um alimento sair de um animal que não seja leite ._. [wtf?!batatas?] ) - Por Takamiya.**

**Maho: **Hmm... – Lendo a quest. – Que bom que jogo em Server private...

**Todos:** Nubi. -.-

**Maho: **¬¬ - Manda uma bomba de gás, desmaiando todo mundo, menos o morto, digo, Death Mask. – Ih, só sobrou você, Maskinha. :D

**Death Mask: **Eu sabia que ela ia me escolher de qualquer jeito... -.-

**Maho: **Que fique claro, eu amo o Death Mask, ele é meu terceiro cavaleiro preferido, mas eu amo mais ainda torturar ele. *-*

**Death Mask: **Coitado do Miro, que é seu preferido... -.-

**Maho: **¬¬' Vai logo. u.u

**Death Mask: **Tá... – Pagam uma High Priest para abrir um portal e Mask entra nele. – Onde fui sair? -.- Ah, droga, Veins... Tomara que eu não encontre o Ikki, odeio ele... AY! NÃO FUI EU, IKKI! Ç.Ç – Tromba em algo.

**Garoto: **Hmm? ó.ò AH! Você!

**Death Mask: **Ainda não fui eu! – O braço cai. – Ah, olha o que você fez, ela tinha acabado de concertar... -.-

**Garoto: **Desculpe! – Arruma. – Opa. ._. Em troca disso, tio, você vai me ajudar. u.u

**Death Mask: **Quer ajuda de um esqueleto? e.e

**Garoto: **Acredite, já vi piores. u.u

**Death Mask: **Não sei se isso me anima... -.-'

**Garoto: **Minha irmã sumiu... Vá ao vulcão de Thor e procure ela. ç.ç

**Death Mask: **E o que eu ganho com isso? u.u

**Garoto: **Uma caixa de chocolates Garoto. u.u

**Death Mask: **Feito! ò.ó

E assim, Death Mask sai andando (_como mulher raivosa_ (8)), subindo mapas... Não ligando para sede já que está morto. 8D E virando um mapa a esquerda... Assim, ele chega ao vulcão de Thor.

**Death Mask: **Agora é que são elas. -.-'

E corajoso como todo Cavaleiro, ou burro como todo morto...

**Death Mask: **Hey! ò.ó

**Maho: **Não interrompa minha narração. u.u

**Death Mask: **Bahh. -.-

Death Mask entra no vulcão, se deparando, logo de cara com...

**Death Mask: **CARAL... **. O.O SALAMANDRA? AQUI! COOOORRE! – E sai correndo, ou tentando, já que as pernas mortas não conseguiam correr muito.

**Death Mask: **Para quê correr? To morto mesmo.

**Ikki, de Salamandra: **Heh... (6) - Fogo. \o\

E assim, Dê-Emi fez todo o caminho novamente...

**Death Mask: **Enfim, consegui chegar ao segundo andar, que é mais tranquilo... u.u Agora é procurar a menina... OPA. *o* - Vê ela acorrentada e deitada ao chão. – Heh... Gostei.

**Maho: **DEATH MASK! – Voadora nele.

**Death Mask: **LOUCA! I KILL YOU! Quer que eu perca minha cabeça? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Não seja pedofilo! Ò.Ó

**Death Mask: **Shit. ¬¬ O que eu tenho que fazer agora?

**Maho: **Falar com o pirralho, de novo...

**Death Mask: **Ow holy crap. o.o Vou me jogar na frente de uma Salamandra, já volto. u.u

**Maho: **Vou gravar isso e vender, heh...

Mais tarde...

**Garoto: **MINHA IRMÃ FOI ASSEDIADA? POR QUEM? O.O

**Death Mask: **Não sei...

**Maho: **Você quer matar o menino do coração? -.-'

**Death Mask: **Mas é o que parece...

**Garoto: **Fale com o chaveiro da cidade, ele saberá soltá-la! Ele é Sr Lockenlock.

**Death Mask: **Que nome horrível... o.o

**Maho: **Olha quem fala... Death Mask...

**Death Mask: **¬¬

**Maho: **Vai lá, totó. u.u

**Death Mask: **Pff. -.-' – Sai andando, mas logo, se perde. – ME PERDI!

**Nativo: **Zooooooro. \o\ (One Piece)

**Death Mask: **Hey você... Anh... Aldebaran? O.O

**Nativo, ou melhor, Aldebaran: **Xiu. Estamos gastando muito com NPCs, tivemos que improvisar. u.u

**Death Mask: **Ah, tá. Viu o chaveiro pro aí?

**Nativo: **No fim da rua, mula manca. Mas tem que levar uma Poção Amarela.

**Death Mask: **Ótimo. Onde arrumo isso? -.-

**Nativo: **No contrabandista, ao lado dele. ._.

**Death Mask: **o.o Obrigado... – Se dirige primeiro ao contrabandista. – Shura, e aí. o/\o

**Shura, o contrabandista: **Oi... -.- Por que eu sou o contrabandista?

**Death Mask: **Por ter que fazer os serviços sujos do Saga? e.e

**Shura: **Ah, é... O que vai querer?

**Death Mask: **Uma Poção Amarela.

**Shura: **500 pratas. – Ou zenys.

**Death Mask: **Mercenário! ò.ó – Pagando. – Agora... – Dirige-se ao Sr Lockenlock. – AIOROS? O.O

**Sr Lockenlock, ou Aioros: **Sim, estava sobrando a vaga desse NPC aí...

**Death Mask: **Só você mesmo para escolher um nome tão ridículo...

**Aioros: **Hunf! Preciso de Sabão Chamelepu.

**Death Mask: **O que? o.o

**Aioros: **Para a chave. u.u

**Death Mask: **E onde eu arrumo isso? -.-

**Aioros: **Com a Maho. '-' – Aponta para o fim da rua.

**Death Mask: **Holy crap. -.- - Indo até ela.

**Maho, de Ivory: **Yooo! Bem vindo ao Mercado Negro de Veins, em pareceria com o Shura, estamos lhe fazendo comprar coisas inúteis e ver velhos inúteis! Me arranje 10 Leites, 100 Ervas Verdes, 50 Jellopys e 5 Garrafas Vazias que conversaremos mais tarde. ;D

**Death Mask: **Eu sinceramente... I HATE YOU! Ò.ó

**Maho: **Anda logo. u.u

**Death Mask: **-.-' Shura... – Indo até ele. – Me arranja...

**Shura: **São 1500 pratas. ;D

**Death Mask: **O QUÊ? O.O

**Shura: **Sim, e olha que estamos dando desconto de Natal!

**Death Mask: **-.- Eu também te odeio... -.- - Pagando e pegando os itens. – MAHO!

**Maho: **Vá falar com outro velho. u.u

**Death Mask: **PQP! Ò.Ó – Deixando as coisas caírem, tendo que comprar tudo de novo...

Ao sul de Veins... Finalmente, o "outro velho".

**Death Mask: **Seja direto, Mu...

**Sr. Saraman: **Ok. o.o Preciso de 1 Maça Verde, 5 Rações para Monstros, 1 Garrafa Vazia e 1 Poção Amarela.

**Death Mask: **Vou procurar o Shura, Senhor dos Anéis...

**Sr. Saraman: **o.o

Mais tarde...

**Death Mask: **Aqui os itens e menos 700 pratas no meu bolso. -.-

**Sr. Saraman: **Ok! Agora vá atrás da Saori, digo, Camela...

**Death Mask: **O QUE? O.O

**Sr. Saraman: **E quer uma dica? Saia pelo sul e procure por lá, ela não está no aglomerado de camelos... ._.

**Death Mask: **Obrigado... -.-

E lá...

**Saori, de Camela: **Err... Você está horrível. O.O

**Death Mask: **Não brinca. ¬¬

**Saori: **Só por isso, tome um premio de consolação. – Joga algo no Death Mask.

**Death Mask: **EPA! Não quero seu estrume... Hm? Isso é uma batata doce?

**Saori: **Sim.

**Death Mask: **E o que significa? O.O

**Saori: **Fail.

**Death Mask: **... o.o ... O.O ... Ò.Ó NÃÃÃÃÃO! MAAAAAAHO, EU LHE MAAAAAAATO!

E assim, nunca mais se ouviu falar naquela quest...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Os gêmeos são lindos e talz, Pra quem é fãs deles, preferem essas duas cópias mal feitas ou esses gêmeos aqui: http://sinfulshinrai./art/RO-Project-Aesir-115224263 - O desenho ñ é meu, pertence a sinfulshinrai :) - Por Takamiya.**

**Saga & Kanon: **CÓPIAS MAL FEITAS? E_E

**Maho: **Oh... Hmm... Gostei do ruivo...

**Saga & Kanon: **MAHO! ¬¬

**Maho: **Mas é lógico que eu prefiro o Saga e o Kanon... g_g

**Saga & Kanon: **E as fãs? – Saga possuído por Ares e Kanon colocando a armadura de Dragão Marinho.

**Fãs: **Saga e Kanon... O.O

**Saga & Kanon: **Nós somos os melhores gêmeos, fato. u.u

**Maho: **Isso porque nunca conheceram Fred & George Weasley...

**Saga & Kanon:** HEY! ¬¬

**Maho: **Ops. *-*

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho, vc again dear, prefere/troca o Miro ou/por esse daqui: http://dokisoradoki./art/PA-Character-Lakyle-115830200 - ñ é meu, pertence a dokisoradoki :) - Por Takamiya.**

**Maho: **Hmm... Oi... Lakyle, né?

**Miro: **Maho. ¬¬

**Maho: **o.o'' Hmm... Me manda seu celular... Ou seu warp... Err... Oi Mih... n.n

**Miro: **¬¬

**Maho: **Bem... Hmm... Se você fosse ruivo e fosse um Scholar... Nossa, pegaria no meu ponto fraco no Rag... Mas... Bem... De qualquer jeito... Hmm... Oi Mih... *-* Não, não troco... Que pena...

**Miro: **¬¬''

**

* * *

Pergunta: Já vi que o encontro da Saori com a Sasha não deu em nada (a Saori continua a mesma) e como seria o encontro dos seres mais lindos de CDZ passado e presente (lê-se Alone e Shun?) ^^ - Por Lúcia Almeida.**

**Maho: **Alone e Shun? Pensei que era Deuteros e Miro...

**Miro & Kanon: **Deuteros? o.o

**Maho: **Sim. u.u Aquele moreno lindo desbanca até o Kardia em beleza...

**Miro: **¬¬

**Maho: **Enfim... o.o' – Chuta o Shun escada do mundo dos mortos a baixo. – Vamos lá.

**Ikki: **Maho! ò.ó

**Maho:** Já estou indo pro inferno, não precisa fazer nada! ó.ò – Corre.

Lá...

**Alone: **Shun! n.n

**Shun: **Alone! n.n

**Alone: **Que saudades! Faz tempo que você não vem me ver!

**Shun: **Sinto muito! ó.ò Com o fim da Guerra Santa, Hades rebaixado a um chefão da máfia e os demônios de Yu Yu Hakusho tomando posse do Inferno de novo, fica difícil eu vir lhe ver...

**Maho: **Mentira, a culpa é do Ikki. ._.

**Shun, corando: **Ah! É! x.x

**Alone: **Ah! Entendo! ó.ò É uma pena que não posso lhe visitar, sempre quis entrar no Santuário como aliado. n.n

**Shun: **Ah! Maho!

**Maho:** Essas carinhas lindas não vão funcionar comigo. u.u Vou procurar o Valentine... – Sai.

**Shun: **Então, Alone, já terminou meu quadro? n.n Estou curioso para vê-lo!

**Alone: **Hmm... A Maho vive dizendo para eu não pintar com os hormônios à flor da pele... Mas eu não entendo isso, então, eu procurei no Google uma cena sua e pintei! n.n – Mostra um quadro dele e do Hyoga na casa de Libra. Na inocência, é lógico.

**Shun: **Uaaaau! *-* Ficou lindo! O Hyoga está muito bonito também! Nossa, eu amei! – Na MAIOR inocência, é lógico.

**Alone: **Que bom! n.n Pode levar e mostrar aos amigos!

**Shun: **Ah, muito obrigado! n.n

**Valentine, espiando: **Não vai fazer nada? o.o

**Maho, espiando: **Eu bem que podia, mas quero ver a reação dos amigos... o.o

Depois...

**Shun: **Alone! n.n' – Todo machucado.

**Alone: **Shun? Você aqui de novo? o.o

**Shun: **É... O Ikki ficou tão feliz com o quadro que mandou um presente pra você. n.n Natal antecipado, sabe? – Inocente. Entrega o presente para o Alone.

**Alone: **Oh! Agradeça a ele, por favor! – Abre.

BUM.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Por que Hades sempre reencarna no ser mais puro da Terra? - Por Lúcia Almeida.**

**Hades, olhando o Shun se vingar do Alone, batendo no Ikki:** Por isso.

**Maho: **Santo Zeus, coitado do Ikki. o.o Mas como assim?

**Hades: **Primeiro, não cite Zeus aqui. u.u

**Maho: **Anh... Ok. g.g

**Hades: **E segundo... Veja o poder deles ao se sentirem nervosos! Veja como podem acalmar qualquer cachorro bravo!

**Ikki: **Hey! ¬¬

**Maho: **Sério? o.o

**Hades: **Não, na verdade a Pandora adora meninos puros. ._.

**Pandora: **HEY! ò.ó

**Maho: **Ahh, explicou! ^-^

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Lord Hades (fã dele) tirasse férias e colocasse a Vaca Roxa *desvia do báculo voador* pra cuidar do Sub na sua ausência, como seria? - Por Genris Puma.**

**Hades: **Eu não seria louco. o.o

**Maho: **Leu o "e se"? e.e – Prende Hades nos Elíseos. Genris aproveita e se prende junto. – Agora, tragam a maquina! Digo, a Saori!

**Saori: **Maquina? ¬¬

**Maho: **Se quiser entender como canhão também... – Maho nocauteada.

**Saori: **Agora que a encosto está desmaiada, vamos mudar essa coisa! :D

**Espectros: **Coisa? -.-

**Saori: **Minos, faça um show de bonecos para mim. Radamanthys e Aiacos, me abanem. Valentine, faça um chocolate para mim. Faraó, toque para mim. Lune, maltrate o resto na minha frente, quero ver. ;D

**Espectros:** Ela é pior que o Hades. o.o

**Saori: **Pandora! (6) Minha querida de vestidos feios e caros... Vista-se de empregada e sirva cerveja a todos. u.u

**Pandora: **O QUÊ? O.O

**Espectros: **Ela é melhor que o Hades. *---*

**Moral da Pergunta: O ódio dos espectros pela Pandora é maior do que pela Saori.**

**

* * *

Pergunta: E o que os Espectros acham do Lord Hades? - Por Genris Puma.**

**Maho: **Waa! Quiz Saint Seiya com os Espectros! *-* Sempre quis fazer isso! Mas vamos falar com poucos, 12 para igualar aos Dourados... Começando... Rada!

**Radamanthys: **Hades-sama é o MEU mundo.

**Maho: **Yaoi. e.e

**Radamanthys: **¬¬ Só sou um servo fiel a ele.

**Maho: **Servo yaoi. e.e

**Radamanthys: **Deixa. ¬¬

**Maho: **Minos! *-*

**Minos: **Ele me dá muita diversão. Por isso gosto dele. ;D

**Maho: **Yaoi. e.e

**Minos: **Não, tortura mesmo.

**Maho:** Yaoi. u.u

**Minos: **Yaoi é só mais tarde. ;D

**Todos: **O.O

**Minos: **Eu to brincando. -.-

**Maho:** Você está sempre sorrindo, nunca sabemos quando está falando a verdade ou está brincando. o.o

**Minos: **Agora eu brinquei. u.u

**Radamanthys: **Sei...

**Minos: **¬¬

**Maho:** E o Aiacos?

**Aiacos: **Arrasa. u.u

**Maho: **No yaoi? :D

**Aiacos: **Se disser "yaoi" mais uma vez, eu lhe bato.

**Maho:** Ok. E no relacionamento gay?

Voadora.

**Maho: **Err... Então... Queen?

**Queen: **Lord Hades é respeitável, diferente de certas deusas. u.u

**Maho: **Que bando de bava-ovo... o.o' Val-Val? *-*

**Valentine: **Sigo primeiro o Senhor Radamanthys, depois ele. u.u

**Radamanthys: **Bom escravo, digo, subordinado. u.u

**Maho:** Bom yaoi, digo, relacionamento. *o* E o Lune?

**Lune: **Digo o mesmo, mas ao Mestre Minos!

**Minos: **Por isso eu digo que yaoi é só mais tarde. ;D

**Maho: **e.e'' Enfim... Faraó?

**Faraó: **Surdo que não sabe reconhecer uma boa música. u.u

**Maho:** e.e'' Zeus... Digo, Hades... Ah, deixa. Myu?

**Myu: **Me despachou logo cedo... T-T

**Maho: **Ou seja... Ingrato. ._.

**Myu: **u.u

**Maho: **Zelos?

**Zelos:** Ele não sabe reconhecer bons espectros. u.u

**Markino: **Não mesmo! ò.ó

**Maho: **-.- Giganto?

**Giganto: **Maldito... Mentiu pra mim. i.i

**Maho: **Tadinho. – Irônica. - E o Stand?

**Stand: **Ronaldo.

Todos caem em cima dele.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Death Mask virasse Grande Mestre? - Por Genris Puma.**

**Death Mask: **Yeeh! Minha vez agora. u.u Vou botar pra quebrar...

**Todos: **-.-

**Maho:** Por que eu acho que isso não vai ser bom? -.-

**Shion: **Por que agora sei que nunca escolheria o Death Mask como Grande Mestre? -.-

**Death Mask: **Por quê? *-* Eu seria tão bonzinho. u.u

**Maho: **Veremos. PALCO! \O

**Palco: Salão do Grande Mestre.**

**Death Mask, sentado no trono (?), cercado de caveiras:** Hmm... Heh... Finalmente assumi o poder! u.u

**Saga, rebaixado a faxineiro: **Ou não...

**Death Mask: **Xiu! ¬¬ Agora, não serei burro igual esse capacho...

**Saga: **Hey!

**Death Mask: **E primeiramente, MANDEREI AFRODITE PARA LONGE! HAUAHUAHAUHAUAUAHUUA! Ay, eu sou do mal. *-*

**Saga: **-.-

**Death Mask: **Agora... Mu, você é um chato, vá embora. Aldebaran, você é burro, mas pode ficar. Aioria, se mata. Shaka, se mata. Dohko, fica lá nos Cinco Picos mesmo. Miro, se mata. Aioros, morre. Shura... o.o Pode continuar. u.u Kamus, você também, é chato mas fica. O resto, se mata.

**Todos: **-.-

**Aioria:** Eu queria uma folguinha mesmo...

**Miro: **É, vamos beber.

**Death Mask: **Beber? o.o Esperem! Me levem junto!

**Saga:** Você não pode, senhor Grande Mestre. Você é o Grande Mestre, esqueceu? – Sorriso maldoso.

**Death Mask:** Odeio esse emprego. ç.ç

**Saga: **Trouxa. u.u

**Death Mask: **I kill you. ¬¬

**Saga:** ¬¬ - Manda a cabeça do Mask longe, com o elmo de Grande Mestre.

**Death Mask: **Maldiiiiiiiiiiito! Ò.Ó I kill you! Assim que eu conseguir levantar e pegar meu corpo! ò.ó

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pandora, por que os Espectros temem tanto a você? - Por Genris Puma.**

**No Inferno.**

**Pandora: **Porque eu sou foda. u.u

**Maho: **Na verdade, deve ser medo de ficar sem a diversão, sabe...

**Pandora: **¬¬ Quer morrer?

**Maho: **Já estou no Inferno, que diferença faz? o.o

**Pandora: **Droga! ò.ó

**

* * *

Pergunta: Dourados e se a Vaca Roxa fosse sequestrada, o que vocês fariam? - Por Genris Puma.**

**Palco: Doze Casas.**

**Mu, descendo correndo: **Seiya! Shiryu! Hyoga! Shun! A Vaca Roxa, digo, a Saori foi sequestrada! O.O

**Shiryu: **O que? O.O Para onde? Ò.Ó

**Aldebaran, aparecendo: **Para a Terra-Média, o reino imenso de Senhor dos Anéis!

**Shun: **Imenso? ó.ò Mas como vamos saber onde ela está?

**Saga, saindo de trás de uma pilastra: **Ela foi levada para Mordor! O inimigo é muito poderoso, e **só **vocês podem salvá-la. u.u

**Seiya: **Vamos! Ò.Ó Mas como? o.o

**Shaka: **Eu ajudo. – Sai de um portal. – Entrem, eu os mandarei para lá.

**Hyoga: **Vamos. – Todos entram.

**Death Mask, saindo de um esconderijo: **Eles já foram? Ufa!

**Aldebaran: **Temos um bom tempo livre até que eles voltem com a Patroa! \o/

**Saga: **Foi mais fácil do que imaginamos, MUWAUHWUAHUWHAUHWUHAU!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Rades ( sim,eu escrevo Rades me vez de Hades, algo contra ¬¬) a pergunta é a seguinte: por que diabos você não usou logo seu corpo original pra ir lá no Santuário e matar Athena? Isso pouparia muito tempo (já que a atual Athena é uma inútil ¬¬), medo de arranha o seu corpo é ¬¬ ? - Por J, o foda.**

**Maho: **Nada cooooontra. ._. – Ainda no Inferno. – Mas, diz aí, Hades. Por que não poupou nosso tempo e dinheiro?

**Hades: **Oras, eu não ia aparecer assim do nada com meu lindo corpitho na Terra imunda. Vai que Athena se apaixona por mim? Eu estaria perdido! o.o

**Maho: **Realmente... o.o

**Hades: **E sim, eu não arranharia meu lindo corpitho. u.u

**Maho: **Deuses... Tão cheios de si que dão raiva... -.-

**Hades: **¬¬

**

* * *

Momento: Owne um personagem.**

**Lyra Kajin sobe ao palco cheia de pose, abre um sorriso enorme quando vê Saga e Kanon na platéia e manda um beijinho para eles.**

(Saga sorri, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Kanon pisca e acena.

Segundas e terceiras intenções aí, é.)

**Respirando fundo, volta sua atenção para o pato do Hyoga que estava sentado logo nas primeiras fileiras. (sorriso maligno que aprendi de noite na cama com o Saga)**

**Lyra Kajin**: Hyoga eu espero que isso possa ajudar na sua vida daqui para a frente... A SUA MÃE MORREU PORRA!

Todos olham para Hyoga.

**Hyoga: **... Uh... Ih... Ughh... BUÁAAAAAA! NÃO PRECISA JOGAR NA CARA! TT-TT EU SEI QUE SOU UM POBRE ÓRFÃO, QUE TEM QUE CONTAR COM O CARINHO DO SHUN QUANDO ESTÁ CARENTE...

**Ikki: **O QUE? O.O

**Hyoga: **M-Mas... M-Mas... SE EU SOU EMO TENHO MOTIVOS, NÃO É? Ç_Ç

**Maho: **Eu já sabia...

**Miro: **Kamus, adoro seu pupilo. – Rindo e vendo o Kamus se esconder.

**Hyoga: **VIDA BANDIDA! VIDA INJUSTA! EU QUERO MORREEEEEER! TT-TT – Batendo pé.

**Shun: **C-Calma, Hyoga... ó.ò

**Hyoga: **Mamããããe... Eu estou iiiiiiiindo! – Se joga no canto emo.

**Lyra: **Só isso? o.o Ele não vai se matar?

**Hyoga: **Ò.\\) – Joga um Pó de Diamante na direção da Lyra.

**Lyra: **Nya? O.O

**Saga, carregando a Lyra de lá na velocidade da luz: **Tsc. u.u

**Lyra: ***-*

**Hyoga: **Falhei nisso também... TT-TT – Gangorrando no canto emo.

**Aioros: **Acredite, eu sei como é. e.e'' – Aura roxa.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria se ao invés de armaduras os cavaleiros de ouro lutassem com EVA'S como em Evangelion? - Por Lyra Kajin.**

**Maho: **Zeus... Como vou arrumar EVAS?

**Urahara, aparecendo: **Yoooo, Maho-chan! 8D

**Maho: **Urahara... Anime errado... -.-

**Urahara: **Sim, mas por enquanto não precisam de mim em Bleach, então vim lhe ajudar!

**Maho: **Dispenso. -.-

**Urahara: **Ora! Aproveite o desconto de Natal, Maho-chan. Temos um preço baratinho para você. – Sorriso de vendedor mercenário.

**Maho: **Shit. -.- Quero duas EVA'S.

**Urahara: **Providenciarei isso. – Símbolo de "OK" com a mão. – Aqui está a conta. – Entrega uma notinha para a Maho e some.

**Maho: **O.O ISSO TUDO? Urahara, maldito! I KILL YOU! Ò.Ó Ah, já morreu também...

**Espaço vazio ao lado do Santuário, já que a Maho não disponibilizou o palco por questões de segurança (do palco):**

**Maho: **Ok, os (in)felizardos que vão pilotar essas EVA'S são Shaka e Aioria. Vamos fazer a histórica cena da luta no Salão do Grande Mestre.

**Shaka & Aioria: **-.- Ótimo...

**Maho: **Devíamos ter feito isso no Salão do Grande Mestre pra ficar mais realista. Hmm...

**Shion: **E destruí-lo? ¬¬

**Maho: **Heh...

**Shaka: **Como pilotamos isso?

**Maho: **Sei lá. o.o – Entrega o manual de instruções. – Sigam isso.

**Aioria, pegando o manual enorme: **o.o Ok... – Abre uma página. – Entendi. – Não entendeu porcaria nenhuma. – Vamos na raça mesmo. – E é assim que se faz.

**Shaka: **Eu até leria isso... Mas como não quero explodir nada... -.- Vai na raça.

**Maho: **Se protejam e curtam o show. 8D

Os dois entram nas EVA'S, vão até a sala de comando. – NUNCA vi Evangelion, é. (Sem cultura.) – e começam a pilotar.

**Aioria: **Hmm... Que complexo. o.o O que esse botão faz? – Aperta um botão e soca a EVA do Shaka. – Legal! 8D – Clica várias vezes no botão.

**Shaka: **Maldito! ù.ú – Controla a EVA e chuta o Aioria.

**Aioria: **Grr. – Aperta um botão e lança raios.

**Shaka: **Vai apelar, é? ¬¬ - Levita a EVA e manda espíritos no Aioria.

**Aioria: **O.O Maldito! – Sai apertando qualquer botão e a EVA sai dançando. – Droga! ò.ó

**Shaka: **Hauahauau! Burro! – Soca um botão sem querer.

**Tela da EVA do Shaka: **Auto destruição em 5... 4... 3...

**Shaka: **O QUE? O.O – Abre os olhos, e a EVA abre junto.

Aioria explode. A contagem regressiva acaba e Shaka explode junto.

**Platéia, muito bem protegida pelo Mu: **Aeee! Biiiis! 8D

Shaka e Aioria saem do meio dos escombros, milagrosamente vivos, e explodem a platéia.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se eles fossem trabalhar para o Senhor Emma de Yu Yu Hakushô como detetives sobrenaturais como seria? - Por Lyra Kajin.**

**Maho: **Yaaaah! Aioros!

**Aioros: **Sim, senhora!

**Maho: **Tome! – Entrega um kimono e um bastão pro Aioros. – Você vai ser a Botan! Leve-nos para o outro mundo!

**Aioros: ***---* Sim! – Se veste e roda o bastão _a la _Sakura. No outro momento, estão na frente de um pirralho de chupeta.

**Koenma: **Yo!

**Maho: **Arranja um bico temporário para eles, chefia?

**Koenma: **Hmm... Vai ser legal pentelhar o Yusuke. – Sorrisinho.

**Maho: **Né? – Sorrisinho.

**Na Terra...**

**Aioria: **Hunf! ò.ó – Vestido de verde, com cabelos para trás.

**Yusuke: **Qualé, tá encarando por que, hein, seu plagio? Ò.ó

**Demônio: **H-Hey...

**Aioria & Yusuke: **CALA A BOCA! – Socam o demônio e se encaram.

**Aldebaran: **Ah, qual é. Você não é grande o bastante. u.u

**Kuwabara: **Maldito! ò.ó

**Afrodite: **Pra que tanta briga... – Suspiro.

**Kurama: **Não é? n.n'

**Afrodite: **Ah! Gostei do seu chicote! *o*

**Kurama: **Ugh. o.o

**Hiei & Saga: **Pff... Hmm? ¬¬

**Dohko, versão repolho roxo e com uma chupeta na boca: **Hey! Missão para vocês. \o

**Aioria: **Shit. -.-

**Dohko: **Vão para o Inferno, brigar por sua liderança agora que Hades se foi. :3

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e Hiei saem de fininho.

**Aldebaran: **Vamos né. -.-

**Saga: **Fazer o que.

**Kanon, aparece vestida de Yukina: **Eu estarei torcendo por vocês!

**Aldebaran: ***o*

**Saga:** O.O ...

**Todos: **O.O ...

**Kanon:** Eu fui pago, ok.

**Todos: **!

E rindo do Kanon eles vão até o Inferno, e lá encontram:

**Tiyu & Mask: **Foi o cãaao que botou pra nois bebê! – Bebendo.

**Suzuki: **-.-' Tenso.

**Mu: **Muito. -.-

**Linku: **Hey! Trouxeram uma Barbie para eu brincar? Ò.Ó

**Shaka: **BARBIE? Ò.Ó – Linku explode.

**Jin: **TOUYA! OLHA ELE! Ç_Ç – Aponta pro Miro.

**Miro: **KAMYU! OLHA ELE! Ç_Ç – Aponta pro Jin.

**Maho: **Santa dúvida. ó.ò - Olhando pros dois.

**Touya & Kamus: **Me deixem em paz. -.-

**Shishiwakamaru: **Uau... Não precisa de espada para lutar? Que magia é essa?

**Shura: **Magia nenhuma, meu caro. 8) – Se exibindo.

**Dohko: **Agora... Se matem. ._.

**Todos: **Hein?

**Dohko: **O vencedor comanda o Inferno.

**Maho: **Yay! Vou narrar! – Manda a Koto longe.

No fim, Yusuke aparece e manda todo mundo longe. Apesar de ter virado um crossover, essa é a dura vida de um Detetive Espiritual...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Existe alguma explicação lógica para a burrice dos cavaleiros de bronze? Será que é de ficar próximo da Saori? Isso é contagioso como a gripe suína e a dengue? - Por Lyra Kajin.**

**Mu, o alquimista da fic: **Sim! Pesquisas realizadas aqui no Santuário informam que a Saori possui um tipo de vírus que contagia quem fica próximo! Por exemplo! Seiya e Jabu, que são os mais próximos a ela são considerados os mais burros do Santuário! Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga estão no mesmo caminho! Apenas o Ikki que se salva, por ser esperto e se manter longe.

**Ikki: **Eu sempre soube. u.u

**Saori: **Quem inventou isso? ¬¬

**Mu:** A Maho. ._.

**Maho: **Obrigada por me entregar. -.-

**Saori: **Eu não tenho culpa deles nunca terem ido para a escola!

**Shun:** Claro que fomos!

**Hyoga: **Nós só cabulávamos aula!

**Seiya: **O que é escola? ._.

**Bronzeados: **Seiya! ¬¬

**Maho:** Ih, entregou...

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Saga e o Kanon fossem sugados para dentro do filme Jogos Mortais para brincar um pouco, mas sem seu poderes e armaduras apenas como humanos normais? PALCO ANDA LOGO COM ISSO! - Por Lyra Kajin.**

**Saga & Kanon & Maho: **DE NOVO NÃO! TT-TT

**Maho: **Shaka, envie eles para lá.

**Shaka: **Sim, senhora. – Saga e Kanon desaparecem.

**Maho: **Vocês controlam. Eu desisto. TT-TT – Canto emo. Medrosa mesmo.

**Todos: **Ah é? (666)

**Todos & J.J.: **HAUAHAAHUAHAUHAUAHAUAHUAHUHU! Que os jogos comecem!

**Saga & Kanon: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Sim, a autora nunca viu Jogos Mortais e não vai ser agora que ela vai ver.

SIM, EU AMARELEI. Ç_Ç

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Saga e o Kanon fossem para dentro do filme As Branquelas e tivessem que se passar por duas mulheres e fazer compras totalmente femininas? - Por Lyra Kajin.**

**Afrodite: **Adoreeei! Maho-chan! – Cutuca ela no canto emo. – Vamos levar os gêmeos para as compras!

**Maho: **S-Seven days... ç.ç – Nada à ver.

**Afrodite: **o.o Chamo ela depois. – Se vira para os outros, obrigando Saga & Kanon a se vestirem de emo bêbado e fazerem certas coisas no game. – Tragam os gêmeos de volta!

**Todos: **Não.

**Afrodite: **Já disse que eles vão se vestir de mulher e fazer compras?

**Todos: **SHAKA!

**Shaka: **É pra já... – Saga e Kanon voltam, como emos.

**Saga: **Droooooga! Odeio isso! Ç_Ç

**Kanon: **E eu... -.-' Quase perco minha inocência. ó.ò

**Todos: **-.-

**Afrodite: **Shaka, agora o portal é para As Branquelas! Leve eu e a Maho-chan junto!

E assim foi.

Do nada, Afordite e Maho se transformaram em garotas histéricas e Saga e Kanon em... Duas loiras!

**Saga & Kanon: **AHHHHHHHH! TT-TT Sinto como se tivesse voltado ao jogo...

**Afrodite: **Vamos às compras! *o*

**Maho, se animando: **Vamos! Lembrem-se, meninos. Vocês têm que fingir que gostam! u.u

**Saga: **Tá... u.u

**Kanon: **Fazer o que... -.-

**Afrodite: **Yaaay! Vamos escolher roupas! n.n

Vestem Saga com um vestido longo, vermelho, de festa. Desconsiderando o corpo de homem.

**Maho: **Muito justo...

**Afrodite: **É... Kanon! Vista esse! – Entregam um vestido azul longo para Kanon.

**Kanon: **Não consigo respirar... x.x

**Maho: **Não colou...

Tentam roupas rosas, pretas, vermelhas, todas justas.

**Maho: **Achei a perfeita pro Saga! – Entrega um vestido igual ao da Geyse. Saga veste.

**Saga: **o.o'' – Olha para as pernas de fora. – Ay... Q-Que linda...

**Maho & Afrodite: **PERFEITO! O.O

E pra Kanon, entregam uma roupa qualquer da Lady Gaga.

**Afrodite & Maho: **Yeeeh!

**Kanon: **-.- M-Mara!

**Afrodite: **Agora sapato!

E eles vão olhar sapatos... Saga e Kanon caem MUITO dos saltos...

**Afrodite: **Perfeito pro Kanon! – Entrega uma bota enorme, preta.

**Maho: **E pro Saga! n.n – Entrega uma sandália de salto 25, toda rosa e amarrada.

**Saga & Kanon: **Gameeey! -.-'

E aos trancos e barrancos, vão escolher bolsas.

**Afrodite: **AHHH! A DE ONCINHA! O que achou, Kanny querida?

**Kanon: **P-Perfeita... – _Kanny?_

**Maho: **E essa, Sagy? n.n – Mostra uma mini bolsa rosa.

**Saga: **QUÊ? Digo, perfeita...

**Afrodite: **Ótimo! Agora vamos traçar caras! 8D

**Saga & Kanon: **O QUÊ? O.O

Coitados... Foram mesmo. E fizeram sucesso. :D

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kanon: como você conseguiu se manter BV aos 28 anos? Isso significa que você também é virgem? Em partes é fofinho você ser BV, e se for virgem não tem problemas... Caham... - Por Milusca Pereira.**

**Maho: **É mesmo, um partidão desse... o.o'

**Kanon: **Experimente ficar trancado em um Cabo e entediado em um Templo Submarino... TT-TT

**Maho: **E a Thétis?

**Kanon: **Pegava o Isaak.

**Kamus: **Que orgulho... Digo, digo. Aprendeu bem...

**Milusca: **Xiu. ¬¬

**Kamus: **u.u

**Maho: **E ainda é virgem?

**Kanon: **Se minha mão direita não for considerada parceira...

**Maho: **OK, ENTENDEMOS.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se os cavaleiros de ouro trocassem por um dia o lugar com os apresentadores do Pânico na TV? – se você não assiste, Maho, eu entendo – Saga e Kanon como apresentadores da Musa da Beleza interior e o Dite no MEDA! *-*, fora que tem muitos outros quadros ;D - Por Milusca Pereira.**

**Maho: **Yaay! Eu assisto! – Desocupada. Apanha.

**Todos: **o.o

**Maho: **Hmm... – Ligando pro Emílio. – Oi Emílio. :D – Conversando sobre a troca. – Feito! Vamos gravar!

**Palco: Pânico na TV.**

**Shaka: **Boa noite! Está no ar o Saint Seiya na TV! Eu tive que pagar uns para que me deixassem apenas como apresentador, mas o programa está imperdível! – Falando nada animado. – Para começar... O fã!

**O fã:**

_Pegue ele... Amarre ele! Ele é seu ídolo, SEU ídolo, sua propriedade..._

**Aldebaran: **Ugh. x.x' To tonto... – Sacanagem colocar o gigante...

Pandora passa por aí...

**Aldebaran: **NOOOOOOOOOSSA! É A PANDORA! – Corre até ela, fazendo o chão tremer. – CARA, EU SOU SEU FÃ!

**Pandora: **O.O O-Obrigada...

**Aldebaran: **Me dá um autografo! *_* Me dá um abraço! Um beeeijo! NOOOOOSSA! – Entrega um caderninho preto.

**Pandora: **Claro... o.o' Qual seu nome?

**Aldebaran: **FÃ! Fã da PandooooooooooooooooooOOSSA!

**Pandora: **A-Aqui... – Entrega e sai correndo.

Depois...

**Aldebaran: **NOOOOOOOSSA! SORENTO! SORENTO! EU SOU SEU FÃÃÃÃÃ!

**Sorento: **o.o'' Que bom.

Aparece a vinheta da velha falando: Que bom.

**Aldebaran: **Me dá um abraço! Toca uma música pra mim? *-* ME DÁ SEU AUTOGRAFO? O.O

**Sorento: **õ.o' Ahan... – Pega o caderninho preto e assina. – Nome?

**Aldebaran: **SEU FÃ!

**Sorento: **O.O' Que nome... – Anota e entrega.

E por fim...

**Aldebaran: **NOOOOOooooOOOOSSÁ! ARTEMIS! MINHA DEUSA! *-*

**Artemis: **O.O' E-Eu?

**Aldebaran: **MEEEW! EU TE AMO! – Abraça ela.

**Artemis: **Sinto meus ossos se partindo. x.x

**Aldebaran: **ME DÁ UM BEIJO? *-* E um autografo! – Enfia o caderno na cara dela.

**Artemis: **Claro... x.x É bom saber que tenho fãs. ;D Qual seu nome?

**Aldebaran: **FÃ! Fã da Artemis! *-*

**Artemis: **Pronto! – Devolve. – Beijo lindo. ;D

**Aldebaran: **NOOOOOOOOOOSSA! *-*

Mais tarde...

**Aldebaran: **Heh... Ninguém percebeu que eu usei o Death Note! Hehe! – Sorriso maligno.

**De volta ao programa.**

**Shaka: **É... Eu não queria ser assediado assim. -.- - Já é. – Agora, vamos ao MEDA!

**MEDA! :**

**Afrodite: **Moda, glamour e beleza! Você, que pega ônibus Rio-SP – Existe? – se corte, invejosa! Pois começa mais um MEDA! E hoje. – Joga o cabelo para trás. – Vamos analisar as vestes dos nossos bronzeados assassinos! ;D

**Seiya: **Me chamou? 8D

**Afrodite: **Na verdade não, bicha espalhafatosa e imortal. Mas já que veio, vamos analisar! Dê uma voltinha, plz. ;D

Seiya dá.

**Afrodite: **Olha que bumbum bom! Mas enfim... O Seiya usa uma camisa vermelha, suuuper velha e fora de moda, não é?

**Seiya: **É? x.x

**Afrodite: **Calça jeans apertada, ay delicia! E tênis super velho. Cá entre nós, o salário dos bronzeados é tão ruim que nem roupas vocês conseguem comprar?

**Seiya: **Hmm... o.o

**Afrodite: **Ah, sai pra lá, não quero ficar pobre! Agora, venha o discípulo lindo do meu vizinho! Hyoga!

**Hyoga: **Oe. ._.

**Afrodite: **Pra mim, você é o mais bonito, sabe? Não tem aquela beleza pobre dos outros, olhem esses olhos azuis e esse cabelo, ay que inveja! Agora, adoro sua blusa que deixa esses braços de fora, mas essas polainas são super bregas aqui, né?

**Hyoga: **Eu não me importo.

**Afrodite: **Ah, assim que é bom! Não importa se for por trás ou por frente também?

Hyoga sorri e sai, despistando.

**Afrodite: **Vou considerar isso um sim. Agora, venha, cabelos longos e pretos que me causam inveja, peitoral malhado que você mostra toda luta! Shiryu, como eu queria que você lutasse contra mim!

**Shiryu: **Que bom que lutei contra o Shura... -.-

**Afrodite: **Agora, eu acho que você é o mais bem vestido! Porque essa sua roupa é super chique aqui, sabe?

**Shiryu:** Ah, é? o.o

**Afrodite: **Sim! São super caras, que horror! Só porque o pano é importado, é? – Começa a rebolar. – E bichinha aqui, como fica? – Shiryu sai de fininho. Dite se vira pras câmeras e diz. – Ay, vida injusta! Agora, a bicha invejosa que me odeia! Shun!

**Shun:** Oi. n.n

**Afrodite: **Shun é super pobre, além de não ter um pingo de estilo. Sapato feio, jardineira feia, blusa combinando com o cabelo feia.

**Shun: **É? i.i

**Ikki: **O que? ò.ó

**Afrodite: **Ay, chegou quem eu gosto! Menino, que corpo, que braços, que perna! Quando você agarrou o Shaka por trás eu quase ovulei de tanta inveja!

**Ikki: **-.-

**Afrodite: **Olha, você não sabe combinar cores, mas de qualquer jeito fica um bofe viu! Agora! – Agarra o braço do Ikki, não deixando escapar. – Vamos! Fui, de primeira classe! Se cortem, invejosas! ;D

**De volta.**

**Shaka: **Pobre Ikki... E ELE NÃO ME AGARROU! -.- Agora, Marília Gabi Gabriherpes!

**Entrevista:**

**Mu, com 3 óculos no rosto:** _Não é Lupus. Nunca é Lúpus. _É com essa frase do Dr. House que começo o programa. E hoje falamos com ela. Dizem as más línguas, que ela fumou um gatinho do Kubo (autor de Bleach) e escreveu esta fanfic. Maho, boa noite.

**Maho: **Boa noite! Yaoi...

**Mu: **Não, yaoi não.

**Maho: **Yaoi.

**Mu:** Não, não sou yaoi. Mas voltando ao assunto, como surgiu a inspiração para essa fic?

**Maho: **Vendo yaoi. *-*

**Mu:** De quem?

**Maho: **Do Miro.

**Mu:** Não que isso me interesse... Mas como é lidar com esses cavaleiros todos os dias?

**Maho: **Muito yaoi!

**Mu:** Você só sabe falar yaoi?

**Maho: **Yaoi.

**Mu:** Desisto. -.-'

**De volta.**

**Shaka: **Sinto muito, Mu. Eu lhe entendo. -.- Agora... Saint Delivery! Olhem o que o Shura aprontou. -.-'

**Saint Delivery:**

**Shura: **Estamos em mais uma balada, eu, Marin e Shina buscando um bebasso! O ruim é que eu não posso beber...

**Marin: **¬¬

**Shina: **Vamos lá, gente. – Entram na balada, andam um pouco e...

**Aioros: **Yaaah! Eu to maluco! *o* - Bêbado.

**Marin & Shina: **Achamos nosso bebasso!

**Na limusine...**

**Aioros: **Ô! Eu to no paraíso...

**Shura: **Não, você está bêbado mesmo...

**Aioros: **Que tô, Shura! Se não eu não estaria ao lado dessas belezinhas... Ô! Você e o Aioria são sortudos, hein...

**Shina: **Em que? Eu não tenho nada com esse aí.

Cavalinho do Pânico: Seiya dando coice.

**Aioros: **Nossa, a produtora também é gatinha...*o*

**Shura: **Essa é a Maho, mula. HAUAHUAHUAA.

**Aioros: **Mas parece, uaaaai... Ô... Ô... Ô...

Vinheta do Zina gaguejando.

**Aioros: **Ô Shura... Mas essas duas aqui estão com um bafo...

**Shura: **AHAUHAUHAUAHAU!

**Marin:** Não estamos não! ¬¬

**Shina: **Pff! Mas Aioros, diz aí, o que você faz da vida?

**Aioros: **Eu sou stripper... Lógico que sou Cavaleiro, né burra. Você me vê lá sempre...

**Shura: **HAUAHAUHAUAHUA!

Seiya dando coice.

**Shina: **Como, se você morreu?

**Aioros:** Pelo menos eu não sou apaixonado por uma mula igual ao Seiya...

**Shura: **HAUAHAUHAUAHU!

Seiya dando coice.

**Aioros: **Ow... Preciso tirar a água do joelho...

**Shura: **Vai lá...

Na hora de descer do carro, Aioros tropeça e cai de cabeça.

**Finalmente, na casa do Aioria:**

**Aioria: **Por que tinham que trazer ele pra minha casa? ¬¬

**Aioros: **OOO MANINHO! – Agarra o Aioria. – Meu orgulho, geente! – Tropeça e leva o Aioria ao chão.

**Shura: **HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAU!

**Shina: **Vamos dar um banho nele...

**Aioria: **Como? o.o A Marin não vai dar banho em ninguém! Só em mim, depois. ;D

**Shura: **Olha o 171 do cara! HUAHAUAHUA! Então a Marin prepara alguma coisa pro Aioros beber e a Shina dá banho.

Depois de tentar agarrar a Shina, molhar ela, quase afogar ela, o banho acaba.

**Marin: **o.o Trouxe Todinho...

**Aioria: **Não! T-T Meu Todinho não!

**Marin: **¬¬ Vamos por ele pra dormir...

E depois que ele bebeu o Todinho, Aioros vai pra cama – do Aioria.

**Shura: **Ufa! Esse bêbado deu um trabalho! Mas viram, gente...

**Marin, Shina & Aioros: **Se beber, não dirija! O Seiya dirige pra você!

**Aioria: **O que pode ser mais perigoso... E onde eu vou dormir? O.O

**Musa da Beleza Interior.**

**Saga & Kanon****: **Ka-Ka-Kamus! Ka-Ka-Ka! – Cantando.

**Saga: **Estamos aqui na praia da Grécia, com lindas moças e...

**Kanon: **E um sol de rachar!

**Saga: **É, você não precisava me lembrar.

**Kanon: **Finge que é psicológico.

**Saga: **É o que eu estava fazendo, mula... Hauhaua...

**Kanon: **Enfim! Olhaaaa! Olha que menina bonita!

**Saga: **Que charme! – Se aproximam da Minu.

**Minu: **Hmm... Oe? ¬¬

**Saga: **Você é forte candidata à Musa da Beleza Interior!

**Kanon: **Sim! – Coloca a faixa nela. – Já que é das mais inúteis e não tem ninguém que goste de você!

**Minu: **S-Sério? i.i Que emoção! Nunca fui de entrar em concursos assim!

**Saga: **Peça seu voto!

**Minu: **Vote em mim! Sou pobrezinha, orfãzinha, mas bonitinha!

**Saga & Kanon, saindo de fininho: **E ridiculazinha.

**Momento Jipes.**

Saga & Kanon, em cima de um jipe... Passam por Aioria e Marin e...

**Saga: **OEE! 8D – Dá um tapa na retaguarda da Marin.

**Aioria: **Malditoooooooooos... – Grito morrendo pela distancia.

Passam por Miro e Kamus.

**Kanon: **OEEEE! – Dá um tapa na cabeça do Miro, depois Saga desvia o jipe bruscamente para não serem acertados pela Agulha Escarlate.

**Quadro normal...**

**Saga: **Olha quem está aqui!

**Kanon: **Freya! A sua irmã gostosa está por aqui? :x

**Freya: **A Hilda? Não...

**Saga: **Que pena. Bem, não temos nada contra você, mas a autora sim! Então você é uma forte candidata à Musa da Beleza Interior!

**Freya: **Oh! – Colocando a faixa. – Que ótimo! Eu sempre quis... Que emoção... M-Ma... Nãoseioquedizer!

Vinheta: Eu não tindi o que que ele falou.

**Kanon: **Peça seu voto!

**Freya: **Sou a beleza fria de Asgard! Vote em mim! ;D

**E a vencedora é...** Minu!

Na próxima semana, mais um quadro da Musa da Beleza Interior!

**De volta...**

**Shaka: **Não, não... Nós não temos tantas mulheres assim... Enfim, vamos ao Dumbo!

**Death Dumbo.**

**Death Mask, já bebendo: **Estamos em mais uma festa e oooooe! Seiya de Pegasus Prateado!

**Seiya, prateado e com bigode: **o.o – Acena.

**Death: **E opaaa! Famosos chegando! Saori, minha deusa!

**Saori: **Olá!

**Death: **Sempre linda! Sempre bela! E eu sempre mentiroso!

**Saori: **Haha! Gracinha! ¬¬

**Death:** Toma uma Ipiroca aí?

**Saori: **Claro... – Toma e cospe fora. Vai embora, furiosa.

**Death: **o.o Haaaa! Saori Kido! xD

**Seiya: **o.o – Dançando a dança do grilo. Depois ao contrário.

**Death: **E olha quem está ali! Juliaaaaaan Solo! Meu amigo.

Julian olha sério para a câmera, depois sai, sem dizer nada.

**Death: **ô.o JULIAAAAAAAN! xD

**Seiya: **Ohh! Ohh!

**Death: **Opa! Está na ora do... Enigma de Hades!

**Hades: **u.u

**Seiya: **Papai! Cadê papai Zeus, cadê?

**Hades: **u.u

**Seiya: **Chora, baiano... Ri, baiano... Ri... – Ele próprio ri.

**Hades: **u.u

**Seiya: **Tá tristinho, tá? Tá tristinho?

**Hades: **u.u

**Seiya: **Tá tristinho por que não conseguiu dominar o mundo?

Seiya pulverizado.

Death Mask pára, olha pras cinzas do Seiya e...

**Death: **É, não deu. Olha! Apoooolo! xD

**Apolo: **Olá, mortal.

**Death: **Elegante como sempre! Quer uma Ipiroca?

**Apolo: **Deuses não provam isso. u.u – Sai.

**Death: **o.o Apooooolo! Agora... Culinária Dumbo!

Seiya reaparece, trazendo...

**Seiya, com voz fina: **Lámen com chá.

Os dois se entreolham... Provam... Vomitam... E...

**Death: **Deliiiiiiiiiicia! xD

**Dohko no Congresso.**

**Dohko: **Ok... Eu não entendo nada disso! Então... Vamos entrevistar Obama! 8D

**Obama: **Yes... – Cortado.

**Dohko: **Obama, você acha que consegue solucionar os problemas deixados pelo Bush?

**Obama: **Yes, we can!

**Dohko: **E a questão do Iraque, será solucionada?

**Obama: **Yes, we can!

**Dohko: **É verrdade... E a dominação mundial?

**Obama: **Yes, we can!

**Dohko: **Eu sempre soube. u.u É com você, Shaka.

**De volta.**

**Shaka: **São tantas coisas bizarras que meu cérebro não consegue processar... Enfim... Vamos as Dicas!

**Dicas.**

**Saga: **Olá. Eu sou Saga de Gêmeos e você vai aprender Dicas de Golpes. -.-

**1. Meteoro de Pegasus.**

**Shion: **Como todos sabem, o Meteoro é o golpe mais INÚTIL de Saint Seiya.

**Saga: **Não brinca... -.-

**Shion: **E vamos testar sua potencia... Assim. Temos aqui um canhão e grandes pedras de isopor. Você. – Aponta pro Saga. – Irá se posicionar ali. – Aponta para um trapézio no meio do cenário. – E eu vou mandar as pedras em você. n.n

**Saga: **Por que eu sinto que ele ainda está se vingando? e.e – Se posiciona.

**Shion: **Aí vai! – Coloca as pedras no canhão e começa a atirar, acertando o Saga.

**Saga: **AAAI! – A primeira acerta a cabeça, a segunda a barriga e a terceira derruba ele no chão.

**Shion: **HAUHAUHAUAHUAH! Ótimo!

**2. Agulha Escarlate**

**Shion: **Esse ganha como golpe mais demorado de todos... Mas nós seremos rapidinhos. Ali tem uma cama elástica e várias agulhas pequenas, que espetam e muito...

**Saga: **Mas não são só quinze? ó.o

**Shion: **Quinze não teriam graça. Então você vai pular lá e... Já sabe.

**Saga: **Sei. -.- - Indo para uma escadinha próxima à cama elástica e... Pula!

**Shion: **HAUHAUHAUHAUA!

**Saga: **AAAAAAAI! Ai minha buuuuuunda... AAAAAI... Tá entrando onde não pode! AAAY!

**Shion: **HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAHUAHAUHAU! Tirem ele de lá... HAUHAUAHUAHAUAHU!

**3. Pó de Diamante.**

**Shion: **Esse é um dos nomes mais gays... Enfim... Saaaaga! Entra aqui! – Aponta para uma piscina pequena de plástico.

**Saga: **Fudeu. -.- - Entra.

**Shion: **Mask! Kanon! Shura! Tragam o gelo!

Eles trazem e começam a colocar na piscininha, principalmente no Saga.

**Saga: **Ugh... Agh... Frio... Frio... Shiooon! Tira isso de miiiiiim!

**Shion: **Calma, Saga! Vamos aproveitar, lhe vestir e fazer o próximo golpe!

**4. Ave Fênix.**

**Saga: **Que merda de roupa é essa? – Devidamente vestido. - Epa? Isso é álcool? FOGO? Arrrrrrrrgh!

**Shion: **Quando você não aguentar mais, me avise. ;D

**Saga: **Aaaaaaaaargh! Shiooooon! Me tira daquiiiiiii!

Jogam mais gelo nele e apagam o fogo.

**5. Corrente de Andrômeda.**

**Shion: **Esse é simples... Amarraremos você com essas cinco correntes grossas em cada braço e perna. E você vai estar só de cueca.

**Saga: **E aí? -.-

**Shion: **Aí você verá! – Amarram.

**Saga: **Tá, e agora?

Silencio.

**Saga: **Pessoal? Shion? CADÊ VOCÊS?

**Festa.**

**Miro: **Estamos em mais uma festa badalada!

**Aioria: **Ô mula... Na verdade estamos na saída da mesma festa do Dumbo.

**Miro: **Hahahauhauhua... Falta de famosos é foda...

**Aioria: **Quem é que eu vou chamar... Quem é que eu vou chamar...

**Miro: **ê.e

**Aioria: **Io! Yoooooooo Io!

**Miro: **Putz! Que trocadilho péssimo...

**Io: **-.-' Né...

**Aioria: **Mas... Yoooo Maho!

**Miro:** Huahuahauahu. Yooo Marin!

**Io: **-.-' – Vai embora.

**Aioria: **Ai ai ai ui ui ficou bravinha! ;x

**Miro: **Huahauah! Olha lá! Minos!

**Minos: **Olá. ;)

**Aioria: **Minos, é verdade que você foi pego fazendo um show de marionetes para crianças na África? :O

**Minos: **Hmm... Bem... Sabem como é... Meus dias de maldade acabaram... – Suspiro.

**Miro: **Háaaa trouxa!

**Minos:** ¬¬

**Aioria: **Opa! Éris!

**Miro: **ÉEris...

**Éris: **O...

**Miro: **Hypnos! Hypnos! Achamos gente mais interessante e famosa! – Correm pro Hypnos.

Santo erro... Fim da festa.

**O Impostor.**

**Kamus: **Olá... Vocês vão ver mais uma missão d'O Impostor. Na missão de hoje, eu vou entrar nos bastidores da fanfic e tirar uma foto com a Maho, pro Orkut. Será que eu vou conseguir? Vamos lá!

**Kamus: **O primeiro passo... É ser um cavaleiro de Ouro, oras! – Entra lá e faz. – Simples. u.u

**De volta.**

**Shaka: **É... Obrigado pela audiência... Se Buda quiser nunca mais fazemos isso... -.-"

**

* * *

Pergunta: Então né, natal chegando, ano novo também, o que os cavaleiros pediram ao Papai Noel? Espero que o Kanon tenha pedido pra deixar de ser BV... E que o chocon do Kamus tenha pedido mais vergonha na cara, ele precisa ¬¬ - Por Milusca Pereira.**

**Maho: **Eu pedi o Miro. x3 E já ganhei.

**Todos: **... – Gotinhas.

**Maho: **Enfim... Mu?

**Mu:** Eu quero livros... Quero muito ler As Crônicas de Nárnia. n.n

**Maho: **Só?

**Mu:** Sim.

**Maho: **E o que era aquele "casar" na cartinha? u.u

**Mu: **O QUÊ? O.O – Vermelho. – Você leu? T-T

**Maho: **Culpa da Saori. – Corre. – E o Deba?

**Aldebaran: **Pedi CDs de samba, pagode e axé. Além de uma boa morena. 8)

**Maho: **... Saga?

**Saga: **Pedi pra ser presidente! u.u

**Maho: **Outro louco. Kanon?

**Kanon: **O q-que a M-Milusca disse. Ç.Ç

**Maho: **TÁ PRO CÊ, MILA! E o Mask?

**Death Mask: **Álcool.

**Maho: **Previsível. Aioria?

**Aioria:** Um rolo de lã para brincar! *-*

**Todos: **O.O ...

**Maho: **Shaka? e.e

**Shaka: **Kama Sutra 2. u.u

**Todos: **O.O

**Shaka: **O que foi? Preciso inovar. ¬¬

**Death Mask: **Ele tá fazendo raiva porque tem mulher e nós não... -.-'

**Saga: **Fuuuuuu...

**Maho: **Dohko?

**Dohko: **Livros e chás! n.n

**Maho: **Chá é barato, esse Papai Noel pode dar... Miro?

**Miro: **Eu quero mais um escorpiãozinho de pelúcia pra minha coleção. u.u

**Maho: **Pode deixar! – Sai correndo para comprar.

**Aioria: **Vez do Oros... -.-

**Aioros: **Cosplays! *---*

**Todos: **-.-

**Shura: **Quero carne... E algumas espadas.

**Afrodite: **Eu tenho uma, se quiser...

**Todos: **SEM PIADAS, AFRODITE.

**Kamus: **Não quero vergonha, já perdi. u.u Quero roupas de frio.

**Afrodite: **Metido... E eu quero coisas chiques e caras. :D Tantos faz o resto.

**Kamus: **Metido, eu? ¬¬

**Shion: **Eu quero sossego. Nunca ganho. TT-TT

**Saori: **Pobre Papai Noel do Santuário...

**Todos: **VOCÊ É O PAPAI NOEL DO SANTUÁRIO? O.O

**Shion: **Tinha que contar? ¬¬

**Saori: **Achei que soubessem...

**Miro: **Que droga!

**Death Mask: **Fui iludido!

**Saga: **Esse tal de Papai Noel não deve existir coisa nenhuma... ¬¬

**Saori: **O.O''

**

* * *

Pergunta: Saga, você sabia que seu irmão era BV? E se sabia por que ficou calado e não arranjou uma mulher pra ele? Se bem que se não arranjou fez bem... *disposta a tirar o BV do Kanon, haha!* - Por Milusca Pereira.**

**Saga: **Não, não sabia. o.o

**Kanon: **Desde quando você quis saber algo sobre mim? -.-

**Saga: **Nunca?

**Kanon: **É. -.-

**Saga: **E eu não ia ajudar _isso aí _também. o.o

**Kanon: **Ò.Ó Maldito... T-T

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho, você poderia colocar o Afrodite se aproveitando do Death Mask? (/vingança a um certo comentário - Death Mask: Não mesmo. Ela já está na minha. :9) - Por Holy Luks.**

**Maho: **Claaaaro! – Sorrisinho maldoso.

**Afrodite: **WAAA! MASKINHA! – Aparece e agarra ele, levantando o esqueleto facilmente. – ÓTIMO! Vou aproveitar seu tamanho e lhe vestir com as fantasias que eu tinha quando criança! n.n

**Death Mask: **Nãããão! Barbie não! – Aparece vestido de Barbie. – AAAH! – Vestido de princesa. – AAAARGH! X.X

**Afrodite: **Agora vou lhe dar banho!

**Death Mask: **-.-''''''

**Afrodite: **Uy Mask... Decaiu, hein?

**Death Mask: **CLARO QUE NÃO! Ò.Ó É porque eu estou MORTO, oras!

**Afrodite: **Sei! Huahauhauhau! E agora você vai dormir comigo!

**Death Mask: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Thétis, se você não ficasse com o Julian, quem dos cavaleiros de ouro você escolheria? (Tirando o Dohko) - Por Holy Luks.**

**A volta dos que não foram.**

**Thétis: **Death Mask... – Suspiro.

**Maho: **O.O'' Sabe que ele dormiu com o Afrodite?

**Thétis: **Ó.Ò – Sai correndo chorando.

**Maho: **Aproveita, Holy. ;D

**

* * *

Pergunta: Qual a loira mais bonita de todas? E a mais forte? (PALCO PLZ *-*) - Por Holy Luks.**

**Maho: **Quem é que pegou todas mesmo? Ah! Hyoga, você decide!

**Hyoga: **Obrigado. u.u A mais bonita é a Natássia, mamãe, lógico. *-*

**Maho: **Essa não foi uma boa escolha... o.o'

**Hyoga: **E a mais forte é a Eiri possuída pela Éris. u.u

**Maho: **Não foi MESMO.

**Hyoga: **Ok, sem pagar pau, é a Artemis. Ç.Ç Mas ela me dá medo.

**Maho: **Só dar Gardenal pra ela que acalma a fera. (y)

**Artemis: **¬¬

**Maho: **AAAH! Não apareça assim do nada! Ò.Ó

**Artemis: **u.u

**

* * *

Pergunta: Qual a deusa mais forte de todas? (PALCO PLZ *-* [2]) - Por Holy Luks.**

**Saori: **Falem ou eu mato.

**Todos: **Éris. x.x

**Saori: **Vou matar! Ò.Ó

**Éris, escondida atrás do palco:** HAUHAUAHAUHUA!

**

* * *

Pergunta: June, já que você sumiu, gostaria de saber o que houve com você. Oõ - Por Holy Luks.**

**Maho: **Está em casa, cozinhando pro Shun.

**Holy: **O QUE? Ò.O

**Maho: **Brincadeeeeeeeirinha! :D Está nos cantinhos escuros do Santuário arrastando o Shun pra lá.

**Holy: **Ah... O QUEEE? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **HAUAHUAHUA! – Corre.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Jabu, porque não desiste da vaca roxa e parte pra um partido melhor, tente em outros animes, quem sabe você não consegue :Db -em vez de desviar pega o báculo e joga de volta - - Por Nina-carol.**

**Maho: **! – Morrendo de rir vendo a Saori acertada pelo próprio báculo.

**Jabu:** Err... – Se segurando pra não rir. – Ela pode ser o diabo, digo, Athena em pessoa, mas... Ela me domou, logo quando criança e... Isso ficou! Ó.Ò Eu a amo!

**Todos: **Oiin...

**Jabu: ***-*

**Todos: **Que gay.

**Jabu:** TT-TT – Se corta.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Aioros, perguntaram qual é o tipo de mulher que vocês mais gostam, e você responde que preferem as que parecem anjos ó.ò, bem... De anjo não tenho nada, meu cabelo não é loiro é vermelho e nem sou tão boazinha, então eu teria alguma chance com você? - Por Nina-carol.**

**Aioros: **Calma... Deixa eu processar... o.o' – Cabeça lenta igual ao Seiya. Processando... 5 por cento... 10... 50... 75... 100 por cento, completo. – OMG! Você seria o oposto de anjas! :O

**Aioria: **Não brinca... -.-

**Aioros:** Uau... Nunca pensei em um relacionamento assim... Mas seria interessante... *o* Uau... Tem sim, querida. ;D

**Todos: **o.o Estranho bipolar...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Atualmente estou assistindo um animê chamado Kuroshitsuji, e tem um personagem chamado Undertaker que se parece muito com o Minos, então eu pergunto, Minos ele é seu parente, irmão ou é você, que resolveu ir para outro animê? o.o - Por Nina-carol.**

**Minos: **Hmm... – Procurando. – OMG! M-Mas... E-Esse... Esse é o meu irmão perdido! TT-TT

**Maho, Rada & Aiacos: **WTF?

**Minos: **Já que to desempregado mesmo... Vou matá-lo e pegar o emprego! (6) – Some.

**Maho, Rada & Aiacos: **W-T-F? O_O

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kanon você não fica morrendo de ciúme sabendo que seu irmão tem um fã clube e você não tem? Não tem vontade de fundar seu próprio fã clube? Caso queira sou sua primeira fã. - Por Suellen-san.**

**Kanon: **N-Na verdade... Já me conformei. – Cortando os pulsos em um canto emo.

**Saga: **Emo. u.u

**Kanon: **Oh... Bem que eu queria meu próprio fã clube! *o* Sério, Suellen-san? *-----*

**Saga: **Emo gay. u.u

**Kanon: **Calado, Saga! Eu vou ter meu fã clube! *-*

**Maho: **Me sinto em Two and a Half Man... ._.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para os guardiões da armadura de gêmeos. É necessário ter um irmão gêmeo para se torna um guardião da casa de gêmeos? E ainda por cima ser do mesmo sexo? E se caso os gêmeos um fosse homem e o outro fosse uma mulher como ficaria? Porque sinceramente duas mulheres dividindo uma armadura não dá. - Por Suellen-san.**

**Saga: **Como o Kanon se revoltou e está fazendo um strip para as fãs, vou responder. o.o

**Maho: **Ele está? O.O – Sai correndo.

**Saga: **Pegadinha do Saga. ;D Enfim... Sim, é necessário, já que todo irmão mais velho fica louco e tenta matar o Grande Mestre. E... ASPROS, TROOOOOUXA! EU CONSEGUI, VOCÊ NÃO! !

**Todos: **-.-' – Gotas.

**Saga: **E sim, do mesmo sexo... Mulheres não, uma geminiana com dupla personalidade seria um saco. u.u

**Maho: **Vou chamar minha amiga geminiana depois. ¬¬

**Saga: **Err... o.o Então... Se tivesse mulher... Seria alguém foda, é! Mas tem que ser mais nova, pra não enlouquecer. *-*

**Maho: **Tsc. u.u

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se Seiya fosse mulher. Como seria? - Por Suellen-san.**

Todos olham pro Seiya.

**Saori: **Ah não...

**Afrodite: **AH SIM! – Sequestra o Seiya.

**Maho: **PAAAALCO! 8D

**Palco:**

**Seiya, como mulher:** Ayy! Não quero montar no Pegasus! Vai acabar com minhas costas! ó.ò Podem ir salvar Athena a vontade, vou depois.

**Ikki: **Fresca. -.- - Acertado por um Meteoro na cabeça. – Qual é? Ò.Ó – Mas Seiya já tinha saído correndo.

**Hyoga: **Vamos lá...

E depois de terem se lascados todos...

**Seiya:** O que? o.o DEUS MALDITO! Quebrou minha unha! Ò.Ó E como me acharam justo na hora em que eu ia penhorar a armadura de Sagitário? – Vestida com ela. – Morra! Ò.Ó METEORO DE PEGASUS fêmea!

Fim.

É. Seria a mesma coisa.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Cavaleiros, vocês gostam dos elmos das armaduras de vocês? Por que tem uns que são bem feinhos... Acho que a do Miro é a que tem mais estilo. ^_^v - Por Jake Baa-chan.**

**Maho: **É, com razão. ._.

**Mu: **Eu gosto do meu. Só é quente... Mas gosto do design.

**Aldebaran: **Isso porque o seu não tem chifres. ¬¬ Odeio o meu, quente, feio e chifrudo.

**Saga: **Também odeio o meu... Ele CHORA. Aff.

**Kanon: **Huahauahauhaa... Trouxa... Huahauhausa... – Leva um soco. – Ay! Bem, eu gosto do meu.

**Death Mask: **Eu gosto do meu! ù.ú É do metaaaal! \,,/

**Todos: **Estranho.

**Aioria: **Eu também gosto do meu... É maneiro. 8)

**Shaka: **Odeio o meu. É quente. E muito adornado pro meu gosto.

**Dohko: **Ah... O design do meu é legal... Mas é quente. Esse é o maior problema.

**Miro: **Eu amo o meu! 8D Tirando a ponta do rabo, que espeta...

**Todos: **... K... – Se segurando para não rirem.

**Aioros: **Eu gostava do meu... Até que o Seiya deixou caspa nele. ¬¬

Todos se afastam de Aioros.

**Shura: **Eu... Bem, odeio o capacete... Mas a tiara até que é legalzinha. Tirando os chifres...

**Kamus: **Eu até gosto do meu...

**Afrodite: **Já eu, odeio! O meu amassa meu cabelo todo! E tampa uma parte do meu lindo rostinho! Definitivamente não gosto!  
**Todos: **Enfim... e.e~

**

* * *

Pergunta: Gostaria muito de um "Ipod" dos bronzeados e dourados! *--* Tipo as músicas em que as letras são a cara de cada um... E eles vão ter cantar ou dançar essas músicas! ^__^v - Por Jake Baa-chan.**

**Maho: **Hmm... Vamos escolher alguns... Pro pobre coitado não se matar de novo, diz aí, Jabu.

**Jabu: ***------* Então! A música que é minha cara é a Pode Chorar, de Jorge e Mateus. – Começa a cantar e dançar. – Não se maltrata um coraçããããão... De quem não merece sofreeer... Não vou ficar na solidão de mão em mão – Faz pose ridícula. – Assim como vocêeeeeee!

Maho aperta um botão e do palco se abre um buraco, com o Jabu caindo dentro.

**Maho: **Ufa... Err... Quem mais se habilitou mesmo? Ah, Hyoga.

**Hyoga: **Minha música é "Cinco Patinhos", da Xuxa. *-*

**Maho: **O.O Vai cantar pro Shaka, então... Por favor. g.g

**Hyoga: **Tá... o.o' – Sai cantando, pulando e saltitando.

**Maho: **E... Seiya?

**Seiya: **My Imortal, Evanescence. u.u

**Maho: **Entendemos... ó.ò Mas não precisa cantar...

**Seiya: **Mas eu quero. o.o

**Maho: **-.- - Aperta o botão e o Seiya cai. – Agora... Deba?

**Aldebaran: **Zeca Pagodinho, minha gente! 8D – Começa a sambar e o palco tremer. – Deixa a vida me levar... Vida leeeva eu! Deixa a vida me leevar! Vida leeeeva eu! Sou feliz e agradeço por tudo que Athena me deu!

**Maho: **Ou seja, nada. Hmm... O Mask já fez o showzinho dele... Aioria?

**Aioria: **Os seus problemas você deve esquecer... – Cantando e dançando. – Isso é viveeeer! É aprendeeeeer! Hakuna Matata! 8D

**Maho: **De-pri-men-te. -.-

**Aioria: **¬¬ Hunf. – Desce do palco.

**Maho: **Agora, dupla sertaneja... Brincadeirinha. Dohko e Shion.

**Dohko & Shion: **Raul Seixas! – Começam a cantar e dançar. - Eu naaaasci há dez mil anos atráas! E não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba demais!

**Maho:** -.-' É demais pra minha mente, isso sim... Hmm... Que bom que nem todos têm uma música assim... Afrodite?

**Afrodite:** It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amen! – Cantando e dançando.

**Saori: **Oi! – Tira o Dite do palco. – Posso cantar também? ;D

**Maho: **Claro... -.-'

**Saori: **Ok! – Começa a cantar, apontando para a Shina. – Amor de rapariga não vinga não! Não tem sentimento não tem coração! Eu sei que logo ELE vai percebeeer! – Voz de matraca.

Mas Shina pula no palco e ataca Saori, não ligando que seja Athena.

E lóóógico, ninguém faz nada para impedir, ficam apenas torcendo.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shun, quem treina na Ilha de Andrômeda vira sádico? Ou vocês são Sadomasoquistas? Você tem as correntes, a June o chicote... '-' - Por Jake Baa-chan.**

**Todos: **o.o'

**Hyoga: **Sim. u.u – Leva um soco do Ikki.

**Shun: **N-Não! – Vermelho.

**June: **Não que não façamos nada disto com as correntes e chicotes, mas...

**Shun: **JUNE! Ó.Ò – Vermelhasso.

**Ikki: **Booom saber, muito booom. u.u

**Afrodite: **Também achei. :9 – Acertado por um outro soco do Ikki.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho, minha querida, quero casar com o Kamus! Então, por favor, escolhe a forma de pagamento que eu pago o que quiser! *0* Kamy, casa comigo? *-* Eu disse que você não ia escapar! ^__^v - Por Jake Baa-chan.**

**Maho: **Waaaa! *o* Claro! Pagamento combinamos depois... u.u – Pensando nos lucros. – Então, Kamyu?

**Kamus: **Err... Então... – Vermelho. – Aceito! x.x Mas era eu que devia pedir! Ò.Ó Jake Baa-chan, aceita se casar comigo? – De joelhos, entregando um anel de gelo eterno. (?)

**Jake: **Claro, amor. *-*

**Todos: **Weeeee!

Abrem vinhos e brindam.

**Maho: **Próximo capitulo terá casamento, wii! Bisa, vamos acertas os detalhes depois. :D

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para Hades e Saori: Como seria você, Hades, o ser mais lindo, gostoso e fod* (tirando o meu Shion, u_u) casado com a Bruxaori? 8D - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAU!

**Maho: **Zeus! O.O Espera... Produção, me dêem uma informação aqui. Ah, ok. Julian e Saori já estão divorciados. Heh...

**Saori: **NÃO! Maho, não faça isso! NÃO!  
**Maho: **Eu não vou fazer nada. u.u

**Saori: **Que bom! ò.ó

**Maho: **Brincadeira. Tragam o noivo!

**Hades, aparecendo: **Primeiramente, obrigado, minha fã. ;D Mas você me deixou em uma saia justa, não é...? Casar com essa uma...

**Saori: **Grr. ¬¬

**Palco: Templo de Athena.**

**Hades: **Amor! Me traz um vinho.

**Saori: **Pega você. ¬¬

**Hades: **Eu me mudei pra cá, você é a anfitriã, pegue.

**Saori: **Grr...

**Hades: **Aproveite, lave minhas cuecas.

**Saori: **O QUÊ?

**Hades: **Enquanto isso, eu cuido dos seus negócios! !

**Saori: **O.O

**De volta...**

**Saori: **Por que sinto cheiro de casamento por interesse? ¬¬

**Maho: **Realmente. Qualquer uma daria tudo para lavar as cuecas de Hades. u.u

**Saori: **-.-'

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria o Mu sendo possuído pelo Ares, o lado mal do Saga? xD (eu acho que quem mais se ferra nessa fic é o Mu. XD) - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Maho: **O Mu... Coitado, realmente. o.o Tão inocente e calmo. *-*

**Nana: **Não é? *-*

**Mu:** E-Eu... Hmm... – Cabelos ficando pretos. – Huahauhaua... Agora me vingarei! HAUHAUAUSHAUHSAUAHU!

**Todos: **o.o

**Mu:** Veremos... Nana, nos vemos no meu quarto, mais tarde. ;D – Sorriso tarado.

**Nana: **HOHO. *O*

**Mu:** Agora... Algo que eu sempre quis dizer pro meu Mestre depois da Saga de Hades... u.u SHION! Ò.O

**Shion: **Hmm? o.o

**Mu:** VAI TOMAR NO...!

**Todos: **O.O''''''''

**Shion: **O.O''''''''' – Em estado de choque.

**Mu: **Agora... INAHUWHUAHWUHAUHWUAHUA... ATHENA!

**Saori: **S-Sim, Mu?O.O

**Mu:** u.u – Joga uma lata de tinta verde na Saori. – Só eu posso ter cabelo nessa tonalidade aqui.

**Saori: **AAAAAAAAAARGH MEU CABEEEEELO! – Sai correndo pro banheiro, lavar.

**Mu:** E com Athena e Shion fora... DOMINAREI O SANTUÁRIO, INHAMEUAMEUMAEUAMUEMAUMUA!

**Saga: **Que risada foda! Ó.Ó

**Mu: **Saga, Saga... Meu pior inimigo, agora que sabe das minhas tramas... u.u

**Saga: **Fale, Ares. è.e

**Mu: **Não fique no meu caminho. Em troca, deixarei você controlar a indústria do álcool mundial! :D

**Saga: **FEITO!

**Todos: **O.O Ele é pior que o Saga possuído... o.o'''

**Mu: **Death Mask... Você também, é um grande obstáculo. Então controlara a indústria de machona e de mulheres. u.u (WTF?)

**Death Mask: **u.u – Se ajoelha. – Sim, meu senhor.

**Mu:** Agora...

**Todos: **PEGEM!

Aioria, Miro, Shura, Shaka, o Santuário inteiro pula em cima do Mu. Shaka exorciza e tudo volta ao normal.

**Todos: **UFA!

**Mu:** O que eu fiz? o.o''

**Maho: **Não queira saber... ó.ó

**Moral da Pergunta: **O Mu é medonho. MUITO.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para Shaka: Shaka, além de ensinar para a Prisma o Kama Sutra, você já ensinou para mais alguém? ;D - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Shaka: **N-Não... u.u

**Mu:** Não? E o trabalho voluntario que você disse que fazia na Índia?

**Shaka: **PSIU! Ù.Ú – Vermelho. – Ares ainda tá aí? ¬¬

**Mu: **Na verdade, não... o.o'

**Shaka: **Então não me entregue! ¬¬ Só porque eu ensinava "isso" nos asilos da Índia não significa que tenham que saber dessa boa ação...

**Iris: **AE, SHAKA? Ò.Ó

**Shaka: **O.O – Mu explode.

**Iris: **Pois você vai me conceder 72h diretas de trabalho voluntário. u.u – Puxando o Shaka pro quarto.

**Mu:** o.o'' O que eu fiz?

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHU! BOA, Mu!

**Mu:** Não me lembro... Bem feito pro Shaka, isso foi culpa do exorcismo dele. u.u

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para Shion: SHION! Mesmo sendo velho, não importa o que digam, você sempre será o mais fod* de todos e o mais bonito e inteligente (Aí depois vem o Kamus, Miro, Afrodite, Saga, Kanon, Aioros, Mu, Shaka, Death Mask, Shura, Dohko, Aioria e mais o pessoal do The Lost Canvas (principalmente o Dégel, Kardia e o Albafica *O*))! Quer ser o meu namorado? *-* Ou melhor, casa-se comigo? *O* - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Maho: **O.O Que lista enorme...

**Miro: **A sua também é assim que eu sei. ¬¬

**Maho: **Lala... – Cantarolando.

**Shion: **Oh! Finalmente! Querida, que emoção... – Suspiro profundo. – Como resistir a tal pedido? E depois de anos sozinho...

**Mu:** Sim, ele aceita. Mas trate o preço comigo mais tarde.

**Shion: **MU? O.O

**Maho: **PREÇO COM VOCÊ? O.O

**Todos: **O.O

**Mu:** Huhu... – Cabelos cinza.

**Maho: **SHAAAAAAAAAAAAKA! SEU MACUMBEIRO FALIDO! Ò.Ó

**Mu:** INAHSMAMAUSMUAMWUAMWUMAUAMUA!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para Afrodite: Dite, minha flor linda e venenosa, você já deu uns pega em alguém? ;D - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Afrodite: **Ah, claro, querida!

**Death Mask: **Em quem? ¬¬

**Afrodite: **Em você. :D

**Death Mask: **O QUÊ? O.O

**Afrodite: **Você não deve se lembrar... Estava desmaiado de cansaço dos treinos...

**Death Mask: **A-F-R-O-D-I-T-E! Ò.Ó

**Afrodite: **Falou igual mulher agora. u.u

**Death Mask: **Ò.Ó

**Afrodite: **No Saga, quando estava tomando banho, eu vendo, esfregando ele... – Suspiro. – E nem viu.

**Saga: **O QUE? ¬¬

**Afrodite: **Culpe o Ares! u.u

**Saga: **MU! Ò.Ó

**Afrodite: **E no Shura, que estava possuído pelo Satã Imperial, e o Saga, me dando uma recompensa por um serviço bem feito, fez ele ficar imóvel para mim!

**Shura: **O QUE? Ó.Ò

**Afrodite: **Culpe o Saga! u.u

**Shura: **SAGA! Ò.Ó

**Afrodite: **AHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAU!

**Maho: **Cara... Você é medonho. o.o

**Afrodite: **Obrigada. :D

**

* * *

Pergunta: Euziinha teria alguma chance com o Mu... Ou com o Kamus ou com o Shaka...? Mas pensando beiin o Hyoga eh muito fofo (Sinto muito Eiri) Enfim qualquer um deles ta baum... - Por Feer-chan.**

**Maho: **HÁ! Finalmente vou despachar um Cavaleiro de Bronze! 8D – Amarrando o Hyoga. – Então, o Mu já é da Nana, o Kamus da Jake e o Shaka da Iris... Então, estou enviando o loiro para você. u.u Não tem que sentir pela Eiri, ele levou um toco mesmo! 8D

**Hyoga: **TT-TT – Plaquinha: Cuide com carinho.

**Maho: **Bom proveito! ;D

**

* * *

Pergunta: eu gostaria de saber se ainda tem algum Cavaleiro de Ouro solteiro? Espero que sim"^^ - Por Adri Yuki.**

**Maho: **Sim! Vamos ver... O Mu já tá dominado... Então, tem o Aldebaran... O Saga (Mas muita menina atrás), o Mask, o Aioria (Se despacharmos a Marin), o Dohko e o Shura.

**Shura: **Não entendo como resistem ao meu charme... u.u

**Maho:** É... Hmm... Nem eu...

**Miro: **Maho. ¬¬'

**Maho: **Brincadeirinha. :DDD – Fugindo de fininho.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Mestre Miro (ou quase) já que todo mundo sabe que você ama a Maho eu gostaria de saber se você claro com a permissão da Maho gostaria de ter uma pupila? Pois eu gostaria muito de ir morar no Santuário e ter você como mestre! bjus - Por Adri Yuki.**

**Miro: **Maho? o.o

**Maho: **Hmm... Tá. u.u

**Miro: **Será bem vinda! ;DD Mas sabe cozinhar, neah?

**Maho: **O.O' Miserável...

**Miro: **Só precavido. u.u

**Maho: **Dá no mesmo.

**Miro: **¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pra fechar o Ano e comemorar o natal atrasado... Como seria um Inimigo oculto entre cavaleiros de Ouro, os de Bronze, e a Bruxaori? – Por Iris Prisma.**

**Maho: **Nya! Vamos sortear! Vou cortar os papeizinhos!

Depois...

**Shion: **Eu começo! A propósito, Maho. Sua letra é horrível.

**Maho: **¬¬

**Shion: **Então! Meu inimigo oculto é uma pessoa muito sensível...

**Todos: **Ihhh...

**Shion: **Chora a toa e é órfão.

**Saga: **Tantas opções. -.-

**Shion: **E é um patinho.

**Todos: **Hyoga!

**Hyoga: **Eu... Puxa... Obrigado, Mestre Shion... – Recebe o presente e o abre. – P-Puxa... Que e-emoção... Mothern: Manual da Mãe Moderna... Q-Que livro li-lindo... De Juliana Sampaio... – Segurando o choro.

**Todos: **Shion malvado... o.o'

**Hyoga:** E-Então... M-Meu inimigo oculto... É o meu herói... Meu exemplo... Minha vida...

**Todos: **Kamus. -.-

**Kamus: **Oh. o.o Obrigado... – Abre o presente. – Uau... Um monte de picolé... Derretido... Argh... Enfim... Obrigado... -.- Então... O meu inimigo oculto é um rebeldizinho sem causa.

**Todos: **Aioria...?

**Kamus: **Sim.

**Aioria: **Puxa! 8D Já sou eu? – Abre o presente. – Legal! O DVD pirata do Rei Leão... -.-'' Agora o meu! É outro rebelde, só que de bronze!

**Ikki: **Será que dá para vocês serem MENOS óbvios? ¬¬ - Recebe o presente e abre. – Piu-Piu... Nossa... Que super engraçado... -.-'

**Aioria: **¬¬

**Ikki: **Enfim... Meu inimigo oculto é burro. É feio. É chato, é uma mula, uma égua, um burro...

**Todos: **Só pode ser o Seiya. ¬¬

**Seiya: **Oi? o.o EU? Waaaa! – Agarra o presente e abre. – Err... Err... Que jogo é esse? õ.o – Jogo educativo.

**Todos: **-.-

**Seiya: **Não gostei! i.i Mas esse é o espírito, não é? Meu inimigo oculto é o Aioros! 8D

**Todos: **-.-

**Aioros: **Waaaaa! Obrigado! – Abre o presente. – O que é isso? o.o'

**Seiya: **Um bonequinho de palha! Eu mesmo fiz! n.n Com cuspe!

**Aioros: **ó.ò Então... Meu inimigo oculto é alguém que eu gosto muito... Mesmo sendo horrível e fazendo coisas horríveis, como tentar matar Athena e...

**Saga: **Sou eu, já entendi. ¬¬ - Abre o presente. – Err... O que é isso?

**Aioros: **Uma miniatura de um globo terrestre, dã. ¬¬

**Saga: **Você fez isso com cuspe também? ¬¬

**Aioros: **Hihihihi. *-*

**Saga: **Eca... Eu tirei um verdadeiro inimigo na minha época de poder. Alguém que me atrapalhou, mesmo de longe... ¬¬ Maldito velho... Nunca morre...

**Todos: **Dohko. \o

**Dohko: **Obrigado. ¬¬ - Recebe um presente enorme. Abre e é um caixão de cachorro.

**Saga: **Para quando você morrer. n.n

**Dohko: **Err... Uau... Então... Meu inimigo oculto tem tendências estranhas, mesmo não sendo nada disso... É um jovem muito querido e bonito! n.n

Cri cri.

**Dohko: **É loiro originalmente... Tem A no nome... E não tem nada à ver com o lugar em que nasceu!

**Todos: **Shaka!

**Shaka: **Puxa... Obrigado... u.u – Abre. – Oh... Hmm... Um DVD com vídeos que alegam que a Xuxa é o demônio... Que ótimo... ¬¬ Então... Meu inimigo oculto é o ser mais forte daqui, e mais rico... Apesar de ser pobre de espírito...

**Saga: **Isso está errado, eu sou o mais forte. u.u

**Saori: **Bate uma deusa como eu. ;D – Recebe o presente e abre. – AHHHHHHHHHHHH! U-Um r-rato e-empalhado... Q-Que lindo... Empalhado... Enfim... M-Meu inimigo oculto é alguém que já deu sua vida por mim...

Cri cri.

**Saori: **E foi retribuído como meu leal escr... Cavaleiro... Ajudando muito na Saga de Hades...

**Todos: **Kanon...

**Saori: **Fui tão óbvia? O.o

**Todos: **Nããão...

**Kanon:** Nem um pouco. – Irônico, abre o presente e olha. – O que é isso? U-Uma boneca inflável? ¬¬

**Saori: **Para treinar. :D

**Kanon: **¬¬ Obrigado... Meu inimigo oculto é uma bicha...

**Todos: **Ih, tá difícil...

**Kanon: **Mas a oficial!

**Afrodite: **EEEU! ;D – Abre o presente e vê. – Uma calcinha? QUE HORROR! Ó.Ò – Larga ela longe e volta. – Meu inimigo oculto é alguém que eu AMO! E corta pros dois lados com a espada dele!

**Shura: **Eu não corto pros dois lados! Ò.Ó Err... Sou eu, né?

**Afrodite: **Sim!

**Shura: **Ixii... – Abre o presente e dentro vê coisas indevidas de se falar aqui. – O.O QUE HORROR! Ò.Ó E queijo pobre, eca... Argh... A pessoa que eu tirei é outra bicha, mas não deixem o irmão dela ouvir...

**Todos: **Shuun. ¬¬

**Ikki: **O que tem? O.o

**Shun: **Eu! n.n – Abre o presente. – AHHHH! Um cadáver de passarinho cortado ao meio! Ç_____Ç Tadiiiiiiinho!

**Todos: **Que horror. ¬¬

**Shura: **Hunf!

**Shun: **Então... Meu amigo... Digo, inimigo... É amigo, tá? Mas sempre fica no vermelho, e talz... Então! Miro! É você. n.n

**Maho:** Era pra gente adivinhar, mula. ¬¬

**Shun: **Gomen. ó.ò

**Miro: **O.o – Abrindo o presente. – Esmalte rosa. -.- Obrigado...

**Shun: **Para inovar suas unhas! n.n

**Miro: **Zeus... Meu inimigo oculto, então... É um cara gente boa... Patriota e nacionalista...

**Aldebaran: **Já sei que sou eu! Sou o único assim!

**Todos: **Modesto! ¬¬

**Miro: **Heh... Fui tão óbvio? ò.ó

**Aldebaran: **Um pouquinho... – Abre o presente. – Uma camisa do time da Argentina... -.- Uau...

**Miro: **Sabia que ia gostar. ;D

**Aldebaran: **Então! Meu inimigo oculto é calmo, às vezes sério, mas muito gente boa! É meu vizinho e me aguenta muito!

**Todos: **Óbvio...

**Mu:** Obrigado, Deba! – Abre o presente. – o.o' Uma vaquinha... – Aperta ela e ela faz: Muuuuuu. – U-Uau... e.e

**Aldebaran: **Combina com você! ;D

**Mu:** Então... Meu inimigo oculto me ensinou tudo que sei...

**Todos: **Shion! ¬¬

**Mu: **É! n.n

**Shion: **Mu! Obrigado! *-* - Abre. – UAU! O.O Isso é minha aposentadoria? NÃÃÃÃO!

**Todos: **... – Gotinhas.

**Maho: **Pera... O Shion já foi... E falta o Mask e o Shiryu... Então...

**Death Mask & Shiryu: **Oh noelz. ¬¬ - Trocam presentes.

**Death Mask: **NÃÃÃO! UMA MÁSCARA FELIZ! Ç_Ç

**Shiryu: **NÃÃÃÃO! UMA TESOURA DE CABELO! Ç_Ç

**Maho: **Que fiasco... Vocês não sabem brincar. -.-''

**

* * *

Saint Seiya Host Club.**

**Minos: **Hihihi... Eu começarei com isso! ;D Junto com você, querida...

**Genris Puma: **Hmm... Já começou com as cantadas, Minos?

**Minos: **Oh! Deu para perceber? O.o – Fingindo-se espantado. – Você é realmente incrível. – Puxando uma mecha de cabelo dela com cuidado.

**Genris: **Gao... Meu cabelo...

**Minos: **Não se preocupe. – Puxa-a para um abraço. – Eu cuidarei dele... E de você.

**Genris: **Hmm... E como saberei que é só de mim? ù.ú

**Minos: **Não se preocupe. – Se aproximando do rosto dela. – Sabe que sou só seu. E vamos curtir essa lua, no terraço dessa mansão enorme. – Esqueci de mencionar o cenário, eu sei. O Min fez isso por mim.

**Genris: **Curtir? O que tem em mente?

**Minos: **Que tal tortura? ;D

**Genris: **Ora! É com isso que quer divertir uma garota? Ò.Ó

**Minos: **Hihihihih... Você é muito esquentadinha... Se bem que é isso que gosto em você.

**Genris: **Hunf! ù.ú – Vermelha.

**Minos: **E você fica linda sob a luz do luar... Principalmente coradinha. ;D

**Genris: **Ora Miiin! – Abraça ele forte. – Essas suas cantadas... Me deixam tão nervosa.

**Minos: **É porque você me ama, admita.

**Genris: **Eu preciso admitir? ò.ó

**Minos: **Eu gosto de ouvir. ;D

**Genris: **Eu lhe amo. E você, me ama? ù.ú

**Minos: **É lógico. – Se aproxima ainda mais do rosto dela... Nesse momento, uma nuvem cobre a lua e tampa a cena.

**

* * *

Palco: Santuário – solitário – Submarino.**

**Kanon: **Oh, vida bandida... – Suspiro.

**Milusca Pereira: **Não se preocupe, Kanon! u.u Eu vim para resolver seus problemas!

**Kanon: ***O* Fã do Kamus? O.o

**Mila: **Qual é. ¬¬ Agora sou sua fã... Err... Não repare. u.u

**Kanon: **Desculpe. '-'

**Mila: **Então, não vamos perder tempo! :D

**Kanon: **Em que? o.o'

**Mila: **No seu bv!

**Kanon: **Ahhh. O.o' – Vermelho.

**Mila: **Que fofo. u.u – Rouba um selinho. – Isso é para começar!

**Kanon: ***O*

**Mila: **Agora... Pode me usar como cobaia. :9

**Kanon: **S-Sim... – Vermelho. Coloca as mãos no rosto dela e vai se aproximando. – C-Com licença... – Se aproxima e...

**No Santuário:**

**Saga: **Que sensação é essa que o Kanon está MUITO feliz? è.e Não gostei. u.u

**

* * *

Palco: Restaurante caro.**

**Holy: **Théeeeeeeeetis! *-*

**Thétis: **Holy querido! – Abraça-o. – Que saudades!

**Holy: **É, eu também. ;D

**Thétis: **Escolheu um bom lugar hoje, uau.

**Holy: **Eu bem que queria ficar a sós com você, mas o Kanon me expulsou do Santuário Submarino. u.u Enfim...

**Thétis: **Haha! – Rindo. – Que fofo você.

**Holy: ***---* Fofo... *-----*

**Thétis: **H-Hey... Aquele é Kurumada? O.O

**Holy: **Sim! u.u

Os dois se curvam perante vossa divindade que é maior que Zeus.

**Kurumada: **Oh, bem... Ganhei bem pra vir aqui, mas o tempo é curto... Então... Não posso reviver a Thétis... Mas criei outras loiras... Só matar o Hyoga que você ganha-as. o.o'

**Holy: **Só? -.-'

**Thétis: **¬¬

**Holy: **Digo, digo! Quero a Thétis!

**Kurumada: **Opa. Acabou o tempo. Mandem um abraço para a Maho. – oba. (puxa-saco) – Até! – Some.

**Thétis: **Simpático. o.o

**Holy: **Mas eu não pude fazer nada por você. T-T

**Thétis: **Não se preocupe, só suas boas intenções valem. – Se aproxima, sorrindo meigamente e beija a bochecha do Holy.

**Holy: ***O*

**June: **Cof cof. ¬¬

**Holy: **June! *-*

**Thétis: **Ih, chegou a loira invejosa. ¬¬ Sai que o homem é meu.

**June: **Seu, é? ò.ó E se eu não deixar?

**Thétis: **O que foi? Ò.Ó Cansou da sua bicha, é?

**June: **O Shun não é bicha! Ò.Ó

**Thétis: **Holy! Diga a ela que prefere a mim! Holy? O.O

**Holy: **Yuzuhira, querida... Aonde quer que eu lhe leve? *-* - Saindo com ela.

**June & Thétis: **ARGH! Ó.Ó Perdemos! TT-TT

E que o tarado por loiras não pise mais perto delas. O.o' Se não tá morto...

**

* * *

Palco: Casa de Sagitário.**

**Aioros: **Mais um dia de fic... -.- Nem estou usando armadura mais... Saudade dela. ó.ò Vou vesti-la! – Acendendo a luz do quarto e...

**Nina-carol: **Olá querido! n.n – Sentada em cima da caixa da armadura.

**Aioros: **O-Olá armadura... *O* Quando foi que ficou tão bonita assim?

**Nina-carol: **Oiiin... Que dengo. *-*

**Aioros: **Então... Que surpresa agradável... ;D

**Nina-carol: **Achou? ;3

**Aioros: **Muito... Em vez de uma armadura suja pelo Seiya, acho essa linda e delicada dama... – Se aproxima dela, pegando a mão e tocando.

**Nina-carol: ***O*~ Que fofo! Quero mais! *3*

**Aioros: **Cara... Mesmo 13 anos morto não atrapalharam meu charme! *O*~

**Nina-carol: **Nunca, querido! *--*

**Aioros: **Wa... Então... Não quer ir para um lugar mais confortável que essa caixa? ;D

**Nina-carol:** O que sugere? ;3

**Aioros: **8D – Aponta pra cama. Descarado...

**Nina-carol: **Claro! *O*

**Aioros:** Oba! *-* - Pega a Nina-Carol no colo, com cuidado. – Vou tratá-la com carinho, não se preocupe. n.n

**Nina-carol: **O-Ok... *o* - Abraça o Aioros, se aproximando do rosto... E as luzes voltam a se apagar.

**

* * *

Palco: Lual na praia.**

**Lúcia Almeida: **Já coloquei a música eletrônica para tocar! – Correndo até o Shun.

**Shun: **Boa escolha, querida. n.n – Sorrindo meigamente.

**Lúcia: ***o*

**Maho: **Oláaa! 8D – Puxando o Miro.

**Miro: **Olá! -.-

**Shun: **Miro! Que cara animada. o.o

**Miro: **Você acha?

**Lúcia: **Hey! Olha o sarcasmo! u.u – Abraça o Shun.

**Shun: **N-Não se preocupe, Lu. n.n – Vermelho.

**Maho: **Oiin... Também quero abraço. – Se vira pro Miro e abraça, aperta.

**Miro: **Hey... Seja delicada... AY... Deixa... – Abraça. – u.u

**Shun: **Lu! Vem! – Puxa ela pela mão até a beira do mar.

**Lúcia: **Wa! – Molhando os pés. – Que delicia. Vamos voltar aqui no ano novo?

**Shun: **E pular as ondas para dar sorte? Claro? n.n

**Maho: **Hmm... Se isso não lotar, vamos voltar aqui no ano novo? 8D – Para o Miro.

**Miro: **Entendi o "se isso não lotar", mente suja. u.u Mas vamos sim.

**Maho: **Oba! Vamos poder beber e rolar na areia! 8D

**Miro: **O que? O.O

**Maho: **Quem é que tem mente suja aqui, hein? ;D

**Shun: **Hahuahauhau! n.n Lu! Que um dia sejamos tão unidos assim, ok?

**Lúcia: **E mais. *o*

**Shun: **Eu adoro você! – Abraça ela mais. – E fico muito feliz de estar aqui com você!

**Lúcia: **O-Obrigada! *o* Eu também...

**Maho: **Vamos deixá-los sozinhos. :3 – Puxa o Miro pra uma moitinha.

**Shun: **Hmm... – Vermelho. – Vamos aproveitar a famosa nuvenzinha! – Se aproxima da Lúcia e...

**Lúcia: **Sim! *o* - Se aproxima do Shun...

Ay, os hormônios desses meninos... u.u

**

* * *

Palco: Star Hill.**

**Shion: **Sempre vim aqui ver o futuro... Mas nunca vim tão bem acompanhado... – Puxa delicadamente pela mão a Schne Hissi.

**Schne Hissi: **Oiin... Que galante. *o*

**Shion: **Imagina... Estou sendo sincero... – Olhando ela bem nos olhos. – Aprecio muito sua companhia.

**Schne: **Obrigada... – Corada.

**Shion: **Não tem que agradecer, boba. – Tira uma mecha de cabelos do rosto dela, vendo-o melhor e acariciando. – Já disse... Estou sendo sincero...

**Schne: **Nyaaa! *o*

**Shion: **Olha... Todas essas estrelas... São muito lindas... Mas nada comparado ao brilho dos seus olhos. – Orra, essa até eu gostei.

**Schne: **Eu fico sem saber o que dizer, Shion, seu galã! u.u

**Shion: **Não precisa dizer. – Sorri, de lado. – Eu esperei muito tempo por você e para isso. – Momento Edward.

**Schne: **Isso? o.o

**Shion: **n.n – Abraça a Schne e a leva mais para outro lado, mostrando o Santuário. – Para que aqui – Indica o Santuário. – Nós nos casássemos. n.n No lugar que eu mais amer.

**Schne:** Waaaaaaa. *oo* Sim, sim!

**Shion: **E para isso. – Se aproxima do rosto dela, a nuvem – muito bem paga – vem e tampa a luz e... Vocês sabem. u.u

**

* * *

Palco: Salão de chá.**

**Mu: **Seja bem vinda, hime! n.n

**Feer-chan: **Waa! Mu! *-*

**Mu:** Eu vim recebê-la... Não se preocupe, logo o Shaka chega!

**Shaka: **Já cheguei. E não se preocupe, não deixarei que o Mu roube o meu tempo com você. u.u

**Feer: **Heh... Imagina. n.n

**Mu: **Shaka? o.o Conseguiu despistar a Iris?

**Shaka: **Sim. Com muito custo, mas eu não podia deixar essa moça esperando, não é? – Sorrindo.

**Feer: **Oiiin, que dengo! Espero não ter causado problemas!

**Shaka: **Não é problema nenhum. Aceita chá? – Servindo.

**Feer: **Claro. n.n

**Mu: **E quer um bolo de chocolate para acompanhar? – Sorrindo meigamente.

**Feer: **Claro! *-*

**Mu: **Quer que eu lhe dê na boquinha? n.n – Vermelho.

**Feer: **Waaaa! *o* Q-Quero!

**Shaka: **Mu! ù.u Não tome toda atenção dela! Tome o chá, querida. Se estiver quente, eu mesmo esfrio...

**Feer: **Nyaa. *-*

**Mu: **Shaka! Você é comprometido! Não pode falar isso! Deixe a hime comigo. u.u

**Shaka: **Você também! Eu cuido dela. u.u

**Feer: **Shaka e Mu brigando por mim! Heh... Nyaaaaa. *o*

**

* * *

N/A:**

Waaaaaa! Acabei. :DD

Mais um capítulo... Mais atraso... x.x

Eu pretendia publicar antes do Natal, mas ok.

Então... A todas que acompanham e gostam da fic, **Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo! **Cheios de Cavaleiros, ok. :D

Muito obrigada por tudo! Sem vocês, essa fic não seria nada do que ela é. n.n

E agradeço em nome de todos nós. ;DD – Aponta pros Cavaleiros. (???)

Ah! Lembrem-se das cinco perguntas. u.u

_**Takamiya: **__Fatal Frame me dá medo. Ç_Ç Sério. *Medrosa.*_

_HAIOSHAIOHSIOAHISO, sou uma santa! Viu Miro? Uma santa! 8DDD HAOHSIOAHSIOHASIOS, não ficou curto. Ó.Ò Ok... Mas foi só isso que "baixou"! x.x Gao! Obrigada, querida! n.n Espero que tenha gostado deste!_

_**J,o foda: **__Hauhauahusahau, problema nenhum. XDDD Obrigada. :DD_

_**Lùcia: **__Ele não tava tarado... ó.ò São os hormônios! i.i HAIOHSIOAHSIOHAIOS *Péssima desculpa.*_

_**Tenshi Aburame: **__Huhu... Apresento sim. *o* E a gente marca OUTRO tour, hihihi. *---*_

_**Suellen-san: **__Desculpe responder aqui. '-' Mas toda vez que ia responder o FF dava erro, e perdi a paciência. XD_

_Nya... Senti ameaças. __Ç_Ç Não me mate, Suellen-san! __X_X Não até eu acabar essa fic! Ó.Ò Obrigada! Feliz Natal também! *-* Err... Que frase do Saga e Kanon? '-' *Burra, oi.*_

_**Nina-carol: **__Beleza! XD Arrumei direitinho. :DD_

_**Schne Hissi: **__hauhsuaihsuiahshasuahusa, ok. ç.ç Se quiser, eu respondo as que ficaram no próximo capítulo! n.n Ou você escolhe outras, sei lá. xD Beijos!_

_**Feer-chan: **__Kyao! Bem vinda! :D Obrigada, querida. n.n Espero que tenha gostado. \o_

**~ Mahorin.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu baixava uma Deusa louca em mim e roubaria os Cavaleiros de Ouro. u.u

**

* * *

Maho: **Sejam bem-vindos (as) a mais um capítulo de... – Olha para os Dourados, aproveitando que a Saori saiu, tentarem quebrar o cofre dela. Inutilmente. – Disto. o.o

**Shura: ***Pii*! Essa *pii* não abre de jeito nenhum! Ò.Ó

**Afrodite:** Que boca suja, hein. u.u

**Shura: **¬¬ Calado.

**Afrodite: **Não.

**Shura: **Calado.

**Afrodite: **Não. u.u

**Shura: **CALADO! EXCALIBUR! – Manda a Excalibur no cofre, que fica inteiro. – HOLY CRAP!

**Death Mask: **Hey! Essa fala é minha! – Voltou ao normal. – Digo... HEY! Recuperei meu lindo corpitho! ;D

**Afrodite: **HAHÁ! – Risada irônica.

**Death Mask: **¬¬

**Maho: **Por Zeus... Ah! Saga! Chegou pedido de casamento. u.u

**Saga: **O que? PRA MIM? O.O

**Maho: **Não, pra mim. ¬¬ Lógico, quem é o grego bonitão aqui?

**Aioria, Kanon, Miro, Aioros: **Eu! ò.ó

**Maho: **É... Também... *¬* Enfim... Krika Haruno quer casar com você, Saga! Vamos combinar o preço.

**Saga: **Eu? Casar? ó.ò

**Maho: **Sim. Você não escapa. u.u

**Saga: **Não! ó.ò

**Maho: **Não se preocupe, já têm candidatas para amantes. '-'

**Saga: **Opa. :o – Leva um soco da Krika.

**Saori: **Voltei, amoreecos! n.n

**Reação dos que estavam tentando abrir o cofre: **OOH! Minha deusa querida! Seja bem vinda! n.n

**Reação dos outros: **"amoreecos'? -.-

**Maho: **Enfim... Aproveitando que a doidona aí voltou, vamos começar! Hey... o.o – Olhando uma chave em cima da mesa. – Que chave é essa?

**Saori: **Por Athena! o.o É a chave do meu cofre!

**Maho: **Por Athena? -.-' Que metida!

**Os que estavam tentando abrir o cofre: **É? O.O

**Saori: **Que sorte, achei que tinha perdido ela! Que bom que ninguém a pegou! – Pega a chave e guarda no sutiã.

**Maho: **Arrrgh. x.x

**Os que estavam tentando abrir o cofre: **GRR! Ò.Ó

**

* * *

Pergunta: Ah, Saga e Kanon, eu quero dizer que... Uma ova que vocês são os melhores gêmeos! Os gêmeos do Rag são melhores! Mais bonitos, são yaoi oficial, não morreram que nem as duas mulas azuis, não e nunca seriam escravos da vaca roxa! Vão pro canto emo inúteis! Ò.Ó – Por Takamiya.**

**Saga: **O que? o.o Mas é claro que somos!

**Kanon: **Espera... Ela disse yaoi? o.o

**Saga & Kanon: **Fomos trocados por gêmeos yaois? O.O

**Maho: **Até parece que não existe yaoi deles... -.-

**Saga & Kanon: **F-Fomos t-trocados p-por gêmeos yaois... – Canto emo.

**Maho: **Isso porque não conhecem Fred e George Weasley... – Suspiro.

**Saga, resmungando: **V-Vou mandar o Satan Morroc atrás deles... T-T

**Kanon, murmurando: **Vão morrer igual duas bichinhas... T-T

**Maho:** Que emisse. ê.e

**Saga & Kanon: **Quem você chamou de emo? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Vocês! Ò.Ó

**Saga & Kanon: **P-Por q-que? N-Nós s-só q-queremos ser amados e t-ter o m-mundo. i.i

**Maho: **Só? -.-'' Próxima!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho-chan! Eu queria pedir desta vez para que os gêmeos e o Hyoga cantassem AH WILSON VAI, claro, com roupas ridículas/viadas que você e o Frô planejarem e a coreografia o Frô faz. (Rindo horrores ake XD). (VINGANDO-SE pq ficou P** da vida com os gêmeos. U_u) - Por Takamiya.**

**Maho & Dite: **Haaaaaaay!

**Afrodite: **Vamos lá! Tem que ser uma coisa muito fina!

**Maho: **Pega o vestido da Geisy e da Lady Gaga! Pro Hyoga, hmm...

**Afrodite: **BAILARINA!

**Maho: **Sim! *-*

**Hyoga: **Por que eu vou ter que me ferrar? ç.ç

**Saga & Kanon: **Já estamos acostumados... T-T – Canto emo.

**Maho: **Dite, coreografia já tá pronta? :D

**Afrodite: **Hai! n.n

**Maho: **Vamos começar!

**Segundo momento song-fic do Jogo de Perguntas!**

**Ah! Wilson vai! - Mc Grizante**

_Eu não nasci Gay_

_A culpa é do meu pai_

_Que contratou_

_Um tal de Wilson_

_Prá seu capataz..._

Saga, Hyoga e Kanon estavam de costas para o palco, batendo o pé. De repente, começam a rebolar e balançar um frufru que usavam em volta do pescoço.

_Eu vi o bofe tomar banho_

_E o tamanho da sua mala_

_Era demais!_

_Além de linda_

_Era demais!..._

Saga sai rebolando para a direita, Kanon, para a esquerda e Hyoga para o meio. Todos estavam vermelhíssimos, e a platéia inteira ria. Com um gesto exagerado, erguiam os braços para cima e gritavam: Era demais!

_Eu virei Gay!_

_E assumi!_

_A arte da pederastia_

_E pude um dia, então sorrir..._

Começavam a se assumir, saltitando em círculos pelo palco, um atrás do outro. (Ui. –q)

_Pedi o Wilson em casamento_

_E o jumento aceitou_

_A lua de mel foi no Egito_

_Eu fui prá cama e dei um grito_

_E disse: Hey!_

_Vai devagar amor!_

_Não vai com força_

_Ainda sou moça_

_E não quero sentir dor..._

Pararam, se ajoelharam e deitaram de barriga ao chão, como se fizessem flexões, mas rebolando, lógico. Levantaram em um pulo, gritando "HEEEEEEEY" em direção a platéia e fazendo carinha de ukes.

_Me trate como uma menina_

_Vaselina por favor_

_Parecia Rambo!_

_Com a sua bazuca na minha nuca_

_E disse: Vai!_

_Ah! Wilson Vai!_

_Esfrega a mala na minha cara_

_Vai prá frente, e vai prá trás..._

Primeiro, levaram um dedinho a boca, piscando. Depois, passaram a outra mão pelos seus próprios corpos, com uma cara MUITO uke. Depois... Saltavam, rebolando, voltando a girar o frufru. Depois começaram a fazer poses _a la _Boys Bands, gritando "Vaaaaai! Ah, Wilson vai!" e fazendo caras de quem... Bem, não queiram saber.

_Prá malona eu dei um grito_

_Entalei quase eu vomito_

_Ah! Wilson Vai!_

_AH! Wilsom Vai!_

_Hey! Hey!..._

E por fim, rebolando até o chão, terminavam isso em um grito horrível. É. Não queiram saber de que tipo.

**Nos bastidores...**

**Saga: **Me matem.

**Todos: **o.o

**Saga: **Sério, me matem.

**Kanon: **Com prazer! ò.ó

**Hyoga: **Ah, não foi tão mal... o.o'

**Saga & Kanon: **O.O

**Saga: **Trégua?

**Kanon: **Trégua! – Partem para cima do Hyoga.

**Maho: **Calma! Calma! O.O Ok, podem bater um pouco. – Senta e espera.

Depois...

**Maho: **Agora vem o brinde!

**Saga, Kanon & Hyoga: **Que brinde? O.O

**...Dite, como quero matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, vamos dizer pro Hyoga que a bicha esclerosada do Misty gravou tudo e enviou o ensaio pra meio mundo, até a mãe dele no mundo dos mortos que agora acha que ele é gay. :D (hoje aquela biba virá picolé LOL XD) - Por Takamiya.**

Claro, eles ficaram sabendo da fofoca.

**Hyoga: **O QUE? NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! NÃÃÃÃÕ MEEEEEESMO! EU MATO VOCÊ, MISTY, E MATO TOOOOODOS!

E não foi só a bicha do Misty que virou picolé...

Mas graças ao aquecimento global, todo mundo voltou ao normal, menos, lógico, o Misty, que estava em um gelo mais resistente.

**Afrodite: **Ay, estou todo molhado! -.-' – Olha pro Misty congelado. – Heh! Mu, me empresta suas ferramentas? *-*

**Mu:** Claro. o.o' – Entrega.

**Afrodite: **Obrigada! Vou deformar o nariz dele! (6)

**Todos: **o.o

**Mu:** Eu podia impedir, mas acho que são os efeitos colaterais do Ares...

Bem mais tarde...

**Misty: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! MEU LINDO NARIZ! Estou parecendo Voldemort! NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! TT-TT

**Afrodite: **HIHHAUIAHIAHIAOAHOAHAOIAOHOA! Arrasei! ;D

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho! Posso ser apresentador do programa junto com você ao menos no próximo capítulo?~ Claro, na minha forma masculina de novo 8D (quero imunidade contra eles) - Por Takamiya.**

**Maho: **Hmm... Posso ganhar uma folguinha, ter uma ajuda extra para zoá-los, e apresentar ao lado de um ruivo. o.o''

**Saga: **Ela está pensando só nela. ¬¬

**Maho: **Claro! Takamiya-san, pode entrar! 8D

Aparece o sniper, ruivo, com uma cicatriz no rosto. Aparece todo buffado, já que tem imunidade contra eles. '-'

**Afrodite: **Taaaaaaaka! *-* - Abraça.

**Takamiya: **Oi querida. 8D – Abraça. – Olá Maho. \o

**Maho: **Seja bem vindo, Takamiya. o/

**Takamiya: **Obrigado. – Manda um olhar maldoso para os gêmeos.

**Saga & Kanon: **Ugh. x_x

**Takamiya: **Como apresentador, eu prometo defender a causa do Afrodite contra estes... Hmm... Acho que empolguei. 8D Vamos continuar. n.n'

**Maho: **o.o' Vamos.

**

* * *

Pergunta: INHAHAHHAHAHHAAH, Paga pau Saga! Eu consegui dar a sua risada, agora quero ver! *Possuída por Loki* Cai pra dentro infeliz! 8D - Por Takamiya.**

**Saga: **O que? Ò.Ó

**Takamiya: **INHAHAHAUAHAUHAHAHA!

**Saga: **M-Maldito

**Takamiya: **INHAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHUA!

**Saga: **AAARGH! Ò.Ó – Parte pra cima, mas Takamiya, como todo bom sniper é rápido, e usando uma habilidade que não vale a pena citar o nome, some e aparece em outro canto.

**Takamiya: **Vem me pegar! 8D INAHUAHAUAHAAUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Fazendo MUITA hora com a cara do Saga.

**Saga: **GRRR! Ò.Ó – Sai correndo atrás.

**Maho, na platéia, comendo pipoca: **Legal. 8D

**Kanon, ao lado: **É, é fácil gostar desse cara. o.o – Comendo pipoca também.

**Afrodite: **Tire os olhos dele. ¬¬

**Death Mask: **¬¬''

**Afrodite: **Sinto cheiro de ciúmes. ;D

**Death Mask: **Só se for o seu. u.u Veja como ele e Saga estão se dando bem.

**Afrodite: **¬¬' Você não vai envenenar, Maskinha.

**Death Mask: **Você já é venenosa... – Leva um soco.

**Takamiya: **INAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA! 8D – Mandando um falcão picar o Saga.

**Saga: **AAAARGH. X_X

**Shion: **BOA! ISSO! AGORA ATACA POR TRÁS, A GUARDA DELE TÁ BAIXA! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **o.o'

E depois de outro episódio de Tom & Jerry...

**

* * *

Pergunta: ...Kamus ~ Me ensina a controlar gelo? Sou nativa do frio e me ferro quando tem dias quentes =A=, detesto o calor... - Por Takamiya.**

**Kamus: **Claro. o.o Ninguém sabe, mas além de ter treinado Hyoga e Isaak, eu treinei a Ur! (Fairy Tail)

**Maho: **O queee? Ur? Mestra do Gray? *o*

**Kamus: **Sim. '-'

**Maho: **O que você ensinou para ela ter a mania de tirar as roupas e mandar os pupilos fazerem o mesmo, hein? O.O

**Kamus: **ISSO NÃO É CULPA MINHA! Ó.Ò Mas você tem que ficar com pouca roupa para se sentir próximo a neve...

**Maho & Hyoga: **Tarado... ¬¬

**Kamus: **¬¬' Então... Vamos começar o treinamento? Alguém mais quer treinar?

**Miro: **Eu! Eu!

**Kamus: **Hmm? Ninguém? – Ignora o Miro.

**Miro: **Ó.Ò

No fim, além da Takamiya, a Maho, Hyoga e Miro vão treinar também.

**Kamus: **Ok, primeiro, tirem as roupas. u.u

**Maho: **Nem morta. o.o – Mas fica olhando o Miro tirar.

Quando os homens estão só de calção...

**Kamus: **Assim está bom. u.u

**Maho:** Na boa, se eu visse quatro homens seminus no meio da Sibéria eu juro que ia pensar outra coisa.

**Kamus: **¬¬ Agora... Vamos treinar com água, peguem um copo d'água. – E mesmo com a água do mundo acabando, eles pegam um copo cada e vão treinar. – Agora, concentrem as partículas espirituais, digo, o cosmo na mão e no frio e tentem congelar a água! u.u

Kamus facilmente faz, assim como Hyoga. Miro explode o copo e Maho não consegue nada. Já Takamiya esfria a água.

**Kamus: **É um bom começo! 8D Amanhã treinaremos quebrar geleiras!

**Maho: **Há! – Risada MUITO irônica.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Saori *milagre que chamou ela assim* por que você não da umas férias para esses pobres Cavaleiros de Ouro? De preferência no Brasil - Por Genris Puma.**

**Cavaleiros de Ouro: **É! ç.ç – Carinhas pidonas.

**Saori: **Não vem que não tem, meninos. u.u

**Cavaleiros: **Por quê? Ç.Ç

**Saori: **Porque eu não vou ter ninguém para lavar o Santuário! Digo, me proteger! u.u

**Cavaleiros: **¬¬'

**Takamiya: **Rebaixados a faxineiros... Kh... – Segurando o riso.

**Maho: **Pff... – Segurando também.

**Cavaleiros: **¬¬'''''

**

* * *

Pergunta: Hades, meu deus favorito, da pra me por no lugar da Pandora? - Por Genris Puma.**

**Hades: **Oláaa querida. ;D

**Pandora: **COF, COF. ¬¬

**Hades: **Err... Sinto muito, mas a Pandora cuida das contas, dos hospedeiros e dos espectros, ela não é de se substituir. n.n''''''

**Pandora: **Bom mesmo. u.u

**Hades: **o.o' E ela me dá medo. Imagina se eu coloco ela pra fora? Ela me castra!

**Maho & Takamiya: **Tsc, tsc, tsc. u.u – Balançando a cabeça negativamente.

**Hades: **¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Aioria largasse a Marin e ficasse com a Shina, como seria? - Por Genris Puma.**

**Maho: **OPA! Eu não deixaria! ò.ó

**Aioria: **Depois de me chamar de ser tosco agora me defende, é? ¬¬

**Takamiya: **É que te amamos, Aioria! u.u

**Aioria: **Não me agrada ouvir isso de você na forma de um homem. O.o

**Maho: **Vamos ao palco, então?

**Takamiya: **Uh, uh! Deixa eu chamar! *-*

**Maho: **Claro. \o

**Takamiya: **PALCO! o/

**Palco: Casa de Leão.**

**Aioria: **Shina! Já lhe disse... Eu te amo! Mostre-me seu rosto...

**Shina: **Só se quiser que eu lhe mate. ¬¬

**Aioria: **Você não me ama? i.i

**Shina: **Não! o.o

**Aioria: **Mas o Seiya não lhe ama! ç.ç

**Shina: **E eu odeio sua indelicadeza. ¬¬

**Aioria:** Quer delicadeza? Miau. *-*

**Shina: **¬¬

**Aioria: **Em, Shiniinha querida. *-* Mew?

**Shina: **Não sei por que largou a Marin por minha causa. u.u Sabe que eu não lhe dou bola.

**Aioria: **Posha... – Fazendo manha. – Eu quero você! ç.ç – Menino mimado.

**Shina: **Vai querendo. o.o – Sai.

**Aioria: **Isso não é justo! T-T Todo o Santuário já viu o rosto dela, MENOS eu...

**Marin, amaldiçoando escondida: **Bem feito... ¬¬

**Shina, para a Marin: **Pronto amiga. o/\o Não dei bola!

**Marin: **Obrigada! n.n Agora vou pegar o Aioros!

**Moral da pergunta: **A Marin é vingativa.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Qual é, Hades! Será que rola aí umas ferias pros Kyotos? Na Noruega! - Por Genris Puma.**

**Kyotos: ***^*

**Hades: **Noruega? Noruega é longe... Pandora, o que acha?

**Kyotos: **i^i

**Pandora: **Não, Hades-sama. Os Kyotos têm trabalhos a fazer.

**Hades: **É... Tem razão. Quem sabe daqui uns meses... o.o' – Virou cachorrinho.

**Kyotos: **M-Maldita! ¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: Saga, já que o Shion se vingou, aproveita o ano novo e da o troco! - Por Genris Puma.**

**Shion: **Glup. o.o'

**Saga: **HAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUA!

**Takamiya: **Ih... Começou a se achar a ultima barrinha de ouro. ¬¬

**Saga: **HAUAHUSHAUHSUA... COF, COF... Como? ¬¬

**Takamiya: **Err... Foi o Shion. o.o

**Saga: **SHION! Ò.Ó

**Shion: **O-Oi... o.o'''

**Saga: **... Ò.Ó Vai pro asilo, SEU VELHO SAFADO! Ò.Ó

**Shion: **O QUE? O.O

**Saga: **ÉEEE! Se não eu mostro essas suas fotos abusando de uma menina BEM mais nova que você! Ò.Ó

**Shion: **E-Eu não estava abusando... Na verdade, parece que eu estava sendo abusado... TT-TT

**Todos: **O.o

**Saga: **Sem desculpas, velho safado! Vai lá! E VAI DE FRAUDA! MWUAHWUHAUWHUAHUWHAUWA!

**Shion: **O QUEEE? O.O

**Saga: **! Peguem-no, rapazes! – Homem de branco, na verdade Arrankars de Bleach, levam o Shion dali.

**Saga:** NAUHAUHWUHAUHWUAHUWHUAHUHWUHA!

**Afrodite: **Saga, adorei você gritando "Peguem-no, rapazes"... ;D

**Saga: **¬¬ Quer ir junto?

**Afrodite: **Não, obrigada. ;D – Sai saltitando e cantarolando.

**Saga: **A VINGANÇA! !

**Takamiya: **Continua não dando a risada... ;D

**Saga: **¬¬''''''

**

* * *

Pergunta: Mestre! Sei sim! ^^ Ah já estou arrumando as malas daqui apouco chego aí amado mestre! Ah mestre qual são seus planos para 2010? Pretende se casar ou ñ? (estou dando a maior força se você for casar com a Maho ^^)! - Por Adri Yuki.**

**Miro: **Oba, vou ter almoço hoje... \o

**Todos: **o.o

**Miro: **Meus planos pra 2010? o.o Não pensei nisso.

**Maho: **C-Casar? *-*

**Miro: **Casar? O.O

**Maho: **Viu, sua pupila me apóia! \o

**Miro: **Casar? O.O E-EU? O.O N-Nunca p-pensei em casar... Tenho até terror disso...

**Takamiya: **Broxou. o.o

**Miro: **¬¬'' Então... 2010... Primeiro quero ficar vivo. u.u

**Saori: **Isso foi uma indireta? ¬¬

**Maho & Takamiya: **Nãããão. ¬¬ - Irônicas.

**Miro: **Pretendo sair, beber, beij...

**Maho: **Como?

**Miro: **... Ar a Maho... ¬¬

**Maho: **Ah bom. u.u

**Miro: **Encher o saco do Kamus... *-*

**Kamus: **Pff.

**Miro: **Bater em um pato...

**Hyoga: **¬¬

**Miro: **Brigar com o Aioria...

**Aioria: **¬¬''

**Miro: **E... Hmm... Espetar! Muito! Ò.Ó

**Takamiya & Maho: **o.o ...

**Maho: **Louco.

**Miro: **¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shura eu acho você muito lindo tenho queda por espanhóis admito. Espero que ainda esteja livre? (e ñ quero ver nem uma fã de olho no meu Shura entendido! ¬¬) Ah Shura eu vou poder te ver logo logo pessoalmente pois vou ir treinar com o mestre Miro. Espero você goste de mim. Bjus, te adoro! - Pro Adri Yuki.**

**Shura: **Sério? Heh... – Sem graça.

**Takamiya: **Ele ficou vermelho. o.o

**Maho: **Que fofo. o.o

**Shura: **Heh... Estou livre, sabe... Vai ser ótimo te conhecer... n.n

**Saga: **Jogou o 171...

**Shura: **¬¬

**Takamiya: **Xiu. ¬¬'

**Shura: **Maho, eu consegui! – Levanta um braço, fazendo um V de vitória e leva a outra mão à cintura. – Vou ter um encontro. \o)

**Maho: **Só não repita essa pose, por favor. o.o'

**Shura: **-.-''

**

* * *

Pergunta: Guerreiros Deuses, qual a opinião de vocês sobre a Hilda? E Sieg, pouco puxa-saquismo, please! - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Maho: **Yay! Vamos para o núcleo filler da fic agora. \o

**Takamiya: **Bora. o/

Lá...

**Thor: **Hilda é foda. *------*

**Todos:** o.o

**Thor: **A sua cor é tão linda. *----*

**Maho: **WTF?

**Takamiya: **Fenrir?

**Fenrir: **Só uma humana. ¬¬

**Takamiya: **Falou muito. \o

**Maho: **Hagen?

**Hagen: **Hilda? Que Hilda? – Namorando uma foto da Freya.

**Todos: **-.-

**Maho: **Mime, meu preferido daqui. \o

**Mime: **Obrigado. ;D Hilda é... Sei lá, legal. '-' Posso tocar alguma música pra descrevê-la?

**Takamiya: **Não temos tempo. o.o'' Alberich?

**Alberich: **Uma pedra no caminho. ¬¬

**Todos: **o.o

**Maho: **É por isso que eu gosto de você. 8D

**Takamiya: **E o Shido?

**Shido: **Eu não sei de nada. u.u

**Maho: **Mas ela sabe de tudo. 8D

**Shido: **¬¬

**Bado: **Eu gosto dela. *-*

**Shido: **Quem perguntou?

Porrada.

**Takamiya: **E o Siegfried?

**Siegfried: **Hilda é foda. Hilda é deusa. Hilda é diva. u.u

**Maho:** Sem puxa-saquismo. O.o

**Siegfried: **Já fiz o possível, se não, eu diria que a Hilda é linda, com aqueles cabelos lisos e brilhantes, aquele olhar maravilhoso...

Todos os Guerreiros Deuses caem em cima dele.

**Maho & Takamiya: **-.-'' Vamos voltar...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Hei, Dite, tirando o Mask e qualquer outro dourado que você esteja afim, qual cara de Saint Seiya você gostaria de ganhar? Eu pago o Host dele, Maho, pode dar quem ele quiser! E eu pago as bebidas que forem necessárias também! xD - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Afrodite: **Nyaaaaaaaaa! *-*

**Death Mask: **Me safei! *-*

**Afrodite: **Vamos ver... Eu poderia escolher o Shurinha, ou o Saga... Mas quero carne nova. ;D Então, hmm... Espera... Quero carne velha! Sísifo! *----*

**Maho: ***¬* Boa escolha! Ótimo! No fim do capítulo busco ele. \o

**Afrodite: **Ukya! Obrigada, Tenshi querida! *-* Vou sair com o Sísifo! *-* - Sai saltitando.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Julian, você tem algo com garotas de cabelo claro? Fala sério: primeiro, pediu a Vaca-Roxa em casamento, depois, a Thétis como Marina, e ainda escolheu a Hilda como portadora do Anel de Nibelungo! É algum fetiche seu? *cara-de-pau até a alma* - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Thétis: **Fetiche? ¬¬ Julian, permita-me matá-la! ò.ó

**Takamiya: **Thétis, quando foi que você ressuscitou? O.o

**Thétis: **Hmm... Err... Não importa!

**Maho: **Importa sim. o.o' – Voadora de dois pés na Thétis fazendo-a cair no mundo dos mortos. – Agora responde, Popô.

**Julian: **Popô? ¬¬

**Maho: **Heh... Digo, digo... Julian. A.A

**Julian: **Enfim... Não é um fetiche...

**Todos: **Não? O.o

**Julian: **Não. Meu fetiche é imaginá-las como noivas hentais, guerreiras hentais e deusas hentais...

**Todos: **O QUE? O.O

**Julian: **Eu falei isso em voz alta? – Cara de safado. – Opa! – Some.

**Saori: **Aquele maldito... Ele me paaaaaaaga! Ò.Ó

**Takamiya: **Ah, os hormônios... -.- – Suspiro.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se *pensando numa deusa loucona e poderosa pra desbancar a Saori* Afrodite, a toda-lindona e poderosa do Olimpo baixasse em você, Maho-dear, o que você faria depois de matar a Vaca Roxa, além de amarrar o Miro de vez? *-* COM PALCO! *pagando pra Afrodite realmente baixar na Maho xD* - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Maho: **OMG, Afrodite deusa-loucona em mim? *-* O que estamos esperando? *-*

**Takamiya: **Ela baixar aí? O.o

**Maho: **Ah, é. o.o' – De repente, entra em transe, brilha e... – Hmm? Oh, aqui estou eu. – A feição mudou, tornando-se imensamente bela e elegante.

**Takamiya: **Afrodite? O.o

**Maho: **Sim, estou aqui no corpo dessa mortal. n.n Hmm... Vamos ver... – Jogando os cabelos para trás.

**Consciência da Maho:** Cara, coitado do meu corpo. o.o'''

**Maho, possuída por Afrodite: **Dourados. :)

**Dourados: **M-Maho? O.O

**Maho: **Oh, não tenho tempo para eles ainda. – Pisca pro Miro.

**Consciência da Maho: **WTF? O.o

**Maho: **Vamos a Athena.

**Saori: **Grr... Pra ter deixado a apresentadora chata desse programa assim só pode ter sido a Afrodite!

**Miro: **Gostei. o.o

**Maho: **Eu mesma! :D Agora, mandaremos você acertar as contas com Zeus!

**Saori: **Ah, é? Como? ò.ó

**Maho, começando a chorar: **Paaaaaaaai! T-T Athena me chamou de feia!

**Zeus, aparecendo: **Filhinha, não chore! ç.ç – Pai besta. – Athena! Ò.Ó Suba já e vá para o seu quarto!

**Athena: **M-Maldita... ¬¬ - Subindo.

**Zeus: **E sem resmungar! Ò.Ó

**Athena: **Tá, pai... – Sobe.

**Maho: **HOHO! Sou foda! Agora o Santuário é só meu! *-*

**Shura: **Juro que não sei se é ela ou Afrodite... São idênticas. -.-

**Maho: **Obrigada. ;D Agora... Eu governarei o Santuário. u.u De acordo, meninos? ¬¬

**Dourados: **Sim! O.O

**Maho: **Primeiro, mandem expulsar os Cavaleiros de Bronze, podem deixar o Ikki, é um belo bofe, digo... Ay, calma, consciência... E a Shina.

**Shura:** Eu faço isso! Ò.Ó – Sai.

**Maho: **Aioria, pegue a Marin pra você logo. -.- Quanta demora, mew...

**Aioria: **Heh... Claro... – Sai, incrivelmente vermelho.

**Maho: **Dohko, vá buscar o Shion e juntos busquem os Cavaleiros do passado. Quero alguns substitutos. ;D

**Dohko: **Tá. o.o'

**Maho: **O resto, vá trocar aquela estatua por uma da Afrodite. u.u Miro, você fica. Você vai ser o Mask do Saga. ;D

**Miro: **Como? o.o'

**Maho: **Deixa. ¬¬ Só vem, e quieeetinho. – Balança o cabelo.

**Miro: **Eu podia protestar, mas quem liga. *¬* - Vai babando.

**Takamiya:** É. o.o'' Ela ainda é mais legal que Athena. \o

**Enquanto isso...**

**Athena: **Saco... Ainda bem que Artemis não está aqui, não queria dividir meu quarto com ela. -.-'

**Zeus: **Athena, se eu ouvir um pio de novo você apanha! ò.ó

**Athena: **¬¬''

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kurumada: Por que você fez o Seiya tão burro¬¬? - Por j,O FODA**

**Takamiya: **Isso é algo que a ciência nunca conseguiu compreender e responder. Então tira a nossa duvida aí, Mestre. ;_;

**Kurumada: **O tempo é curto, então... Bem, o Seiya não é burro, ele só não é compreendido.

**Takamiya: **Ah claro. Ele é um homem suicida e nós não compreendemos isso... – Murmurando.

**Kurumada: **E comparando, Pegasus é quase um cavalo, que é quase um burro, então o Cavaleiro teria que ser assim também. \o

**Takamiya: **Que comparação mais WTF foi essa? o.o'

**Kurumada: **Tempo acabou. Até. \o

**Takamiya: **Apressado... ê.e

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como os Golds se sairiam como Power Rangers? - Por j,O FODA**

**Golds: **o.o

**Maho: **Hoho! *-* Decidam as cores!

**Aioria: **Sou o vermelho!

**Miro: **EU sou o vermelho! ò.ó E o Kamus o azul!

**Kamus: **-.-'

**Aioria: **Como é, inseto-de-rabo-torto?

**Miro: **Isso mesmo! ò.ó

**Saga: **Sou o preto. u.u

**Afrodite: **Sou o rosa! E o Shaka vai ser o amarelo!

**Shaka: **¬¬

**Aioria: **EU sou o Vermelho! ò.ó

**Miro: **Eu sou! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Dá pra fazer dois grupos... '-'

**Miro: **Eu não vou mudar de grupo. u.u

**Aioria: **Nem eu. u.u

**Maho: **Vocês querem que eu me intrometa? ¬¬'''''

**Miro & Aioria: **N-Não. o.o'''

**Maho: **Então fica assim... Em um time, Miro de vermelho, Kamus de azul, Shaka de amarelo, Shura de verde, Saga de preto e Afrodite de rosa.

**Shura: **Até eu? e.e

**Maho: **Yeh. No outro... Aioria de vermelho, Aioros de azul, Dohko de amarelo, Deba de verde, Mask de preto e Mu de rosa. \o

**Mu:** ROSA? O.O

**Maho: **Combina com seus cabelos, querido! n.n/

**Mu:** -.-''

**Maho: **E o Kanon e o Shion vão ser os vilões... Os monstros que eu não lembro o nome. o.o'' Vão! Palco! ;D

**Palco: Cidade deserta, destruída, e explodida.**

**Grupo 1:**

**Miro, de ranger vermelho: **Ele é só um! Não se acanhem!

**Kamus, de ranger azul: **É fácil pra você dizer. ¬¬

**Shion, de monstro com tentáculos e talz: **HOHO! Vocês não vão me derrotar! – Lança raios e explode mais coisa, fazendo-os voar para o lado CONTRÁRIO.

**Saga, de ranger preto: **Vamos usar "aquilo". ò.ó

**Shaka, de ranger amarelo: **É perigoso demais usar "aquilo"! ù.ú

**Shura, de ranger verde: **Não temos escolha!

**Afrodite, de ranger rosa: **Vamos!

Eles juntam suas armas em um fundo purpurinado, fazem uma contagem regressiva inútil e explodem o Shion.

**Todos: **Conseguimos! – Comemorações de gays.

**Shion: **Não tão cedo! – Fica gigante e começa a pisar em tudo.

**Miro: **Droga! Vamos chamar nossos Mega-Zords! Ò.ó

**Saga: **Vamos!

Todos chamam e aparecem um escorpião robô, um aquário robô, uma virgem robô (WTF???), um bode robô, gêmeos robôs (WTF???) e um peixe robô.

Sabe se lá como eles viram um robô grande e humano.

**Kamus: **Vamos explodi-lo!

**Afrodite: **Hey, isso é legal! 8D

**Todos: **¬¬

**Shura: **Vamos usar nossos espíritos feras, sei lá, e acabar com ele!

O Mega-Zord abre a boca, BRILHA (???) e solta um raio enorme, assim pulverizando Shion-monstro.

**Todos: **Yeh! – E eles pulam com o Mega-Zord, mas caem e destroem o resto da cidade.

**Grupo 2:**

**Kanon, como monstro e talz: **HAUHAUAHUA! EU SOU MAU! Vou acabar com vocês! Ò.Ó HUAHUAHUAH! Eu sei rimar!

**Aioros: **Oh não! Mais um monstro terrível e malvado!

**Aioria: **Vamos derrotá-lo, pessoal!

Todos viram Rangers e partem para cima do Kanon. Quando vão matá-lo...

**Death Mask, como ranger preto: **Não tão cedo! ÒÓ – Protege o Kanon.

**Todos: **Mask? O.O

**Kanon: **Obrigado, amigo! – Levanta-se. – Agora eles vão pagar por terem me batido! – E ele e o Death Mask partem para cima dos Rangers, batendo.

**Dohko, como ranger amarelo: **Death Mask... Você nos traiu?!

**Death Mask: **Não, bobinho, to te batendo só de graça! ¬¬ Lógico, neah!

**Mu, como ranger rosa: **Death... Você se esqueceu de nossa amizade?

**Death Mask: **Err... Mesmo na série normal nunca fomos amigos. O.o

**Mu:** É. o.o''

**Aioria, como ranger vermelho: **Death Mask... Traidor! Você vai se vender tão fácil?

**Death Mask: **Na verdade, eles pagam bem, sabe... o.o'

**Aioros, como ranger azul: **Se esqueceu de todos os bons momentos? Dos ensinamentos, dos risos? Ç.Ç

**Dohko: **Somos amigos! Um time!

**Death Mask: **... Uh... Estou... Confuso...

**Mu: **Não importa o passado, agora somos um time!

E com essa "linda" lição, Death Mask se redime... -.-'

**Death Mask: **E acabaremos com você! ò.ó

E atacam todos juntos o Kanon, que morre, depois fica gigante, eles apanham, e talz. Mas no fim vencem. Coisa básica.

**De volta...**

**Todos: **Que merda. -.-'

**Miro: **Maho meu amor, querida... *-*''' O que achou? – Provavelmente, enfeitiçado.

**Maho: **Oi? Em que? – Jogando Mahjong com o Regulus. – Sua vez, Reg.

**Todos: **Nada. -.-''

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pros cabeludos (lê-se Shiryu, Mu e Shaka): Vocês nunca pensaram em cortar o cabelo? Quer dizer, deve ser difícil lutar com aquele tanto de cabelo. - Por Feer-chan.**

**Mu: **Não é tão difícil. o.o

**Shiryu: **Fale por si mesmo. ¬¬

**Shaka: **Até pensei em cortar o cabelo... Mas a patroa não deixou. ¬¬

**Maho: **Wi! Falando nisso, cadê a Iris-mãe? *-*

**Shaka: **Em casa, cuidando das nossas "crias loiras"... -.-''

**Maho: **Wa! Quero vê-las depois! *-* Crianças embelezam o lugar...

**Todos: **-.-

**Mu:** Eu até gostaria de cortar o cabelo, dizem que eu ficaria fofo. =3

**Maho: **Hmmm... o.o – Analisando o Mu com o instinto Afrodite. – Realmente!

**Mu:** Agora tenho que ver se a patroa deixa... u.u''

**Maho: **Tenso. '-'

**Shiryu: **Eu não gostaria de cortar, meu cabelo é lindo, é minha marca. ;D E eu o amo. *-*

**Maho: **Mesmo quando te pegam pelos cabelos e jogam longe? o.o

**Shiryu: **Detalhes. Eu apanho do mesmo jeito. -.-'

**Maho: **Que bom que você admite, re.

**Shiryu: **¬¬''

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pro Hyoga: Loiriinho adorei você aqui em casa, quero te alugar dii novo... Maho depois a gente arruma o preço, mais eu quero ele por um tempo maior, se naum num tem graça. - Por Feer-chan.**

**Maho: **Aye! Claro! n.n Agora que estou mandando no Santuário, os Cavaleiros de Bronze já estão despedidos! Mas mandarei levarem o Hyoga até aí.

**Todos: **g.g

**Maho: **E sim, depois combinamos o preço. n.n

**Miro: **Seja Afrodite ou Maho... Continua mercenária... u.u

**Maho: **HOHO! ;D

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pro Mu: Como você consegue ser tão calmo, posha você é um ariano, e tem uma paciência ENORME. Eu sou ariana e tenho o pavio mais curto da minha família. - Por Feer-chan.**

**Mu:** Simples! n.n Isole-se do mundo por alguns anos e você ficará calminha!

**Maho: **Só isso? õ.o

**Mu:** Não. Também experimente ser treinada pelo Shion, castigada pelo Saga, virar alvo do Death Mask que era maior e mais velho que você, e ainda ser puxada de castigo por culpa do Miro e do Aioria. Você nunca mais vai ficar nervosa. n.n

**Maho: **Mu sofreu, coitado...

**Mu:** Sem contar nas ervas do Shaka...

**Maho: **ERVAS DO SHAKA? O.O

**Shaka: **M-Maldito Mu, só vem dando trabalho... Você não acabará com minha plantação de ervas "medicinais"! ò.ó – Mu explode e Shaka some.

**Maho: **É, as que estão na casa do Death Mask também são medicinais. ¬¬

**Death Mask: **Como você soube? O.O

**Maho: **Dormi lá noite passada e acordei com uma deusa louca no meu corpo. u.u

**Todos: **O.O'

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria se no lugar da Saori (sua vaca, nojenta, retardada, que não presta pra nada ¬¬) fosse a Sasha? (tão meiguinha e fofa *-*) - Por Nina-carol.**

**Maho: **OUVIU, SAORI? 8D – Grita lá pro Olimpo. Saori não pôde responder se não Zeus a castigava mais. – HAUAHUAHAUHA! XD

**Todos: **...

**Maho: **Asmita, querido, pode ir lá em baixo chamar a Sasha? – Ele vai. – Obrigada. \o

**Depois...**

**Sasha: **Olá! n.n

**Maho: **Sasha, minha ex-irmãzinha querida! n.n Seja bem vinda!

**Sasha: **Afrodite? Oh! Olá maninha! *-*

**Maho:** Nunca mais foi me visitar... Hunf, vou ficar com ciúmes de Hades assim.

**Sasha: **Desculpe... Mas eu prometo aparecer mais. n.n

**Todos: **WTF? o.o

**Maho: **Vou dar meu trono para você durante essa pergunta. :D Bom proveito! n.n

**Sasha: **Obrigada! n.n

**Palco: Santuário.**

**13 anos atrás.**

**Saga: **Minha pequena Athena... Antes de me despedir de você... Devolva-me... O meu coração. Não adianta, pois o meu coração... Já não pertence a mim. Neste momento, eu o deixarei em suas mãos. Não, não somente isso... Antes de partir... Ouça a minha promessa. Você é minha vida, eu te amo...

**Sasha: **Parado! – O bebê Sasha levanta-se, em posição de Kung Fu. – Você não vai me matar! ÒÓ/ - Fumei.

**Saga: **O.O – Desmaia, Aioros chega, Saga é descoberto e tudo fica bem.

Bebês assim, como o de Reborn! ditam moda...

O resto seria igual... Enfim... XD

**

* * *

Pergunta: Ai Olos (posso te chamar assim ó.ò) eu não acredito tem como dar certo nos dois, então err... Você quer tentar um relacionamento comigo ;*? - Por Nina-carol.**

**Aioros: **Claro. *---* - Corando.

**Takamiya: **Espera... Isso foi resposta pra qual pergunta?

**Aioros: **Err... Para as duas! *-*

**Takamiya: **Mais um casal na área, aeae. \o/

**Aioros: **Finalmente... Depois de 13 anos... Desencalhei. *-*

**Takamiya: **Isso foi só para desencalhar? O.o

**Aioros: **Claro que não. u.u Afinal, anjos estão fora de moda.

**Takamiya: **...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho, como seria se Saint Seiya fosse seu? :D - Por Nina-carol.**

**Maho: **Hmm... – Olha para o Santuário todo seu. – Vamos mudar a história antes disso! ;D

**Palco: Doze Casas.**

**Saga: **Athena, agora que descobrimos que o Grande Mestre era na verdade, Seiya de Pegasus, que matou Aioros 13 anos atrás, nós, os Cavaleiros de Ouro que derrotaram os Cavaleiros de Bronze...

**Death Mask, murmurando: **Com as mãos atrás das costas...

**Saga: **Juramos fidelidade a você. u.u

**Athena: **Obrigada, Cavaleiros. – Feia, mas esperta.

E eu fumei muito pra escrever isso, possivelmente.

**Palco: Santuário Submarino.**

**Shura: **8D Excalibur! – Parte os pilares ao meio, incluindo o Central.

**Saga: **Poseidon! Renda-se ou morra! Ò.Ó Explosão Galáctica!

Morreu.

**Palco: Inferno.**

**Aioria: **Os Cavaleiros de Bronze vão unir seus cosmos e destruir o Muro das Lamentações...

**Miro: **E nós iremos para os Elíseos, salvar Athena!

**Mu: **Adeus, valentes Cavaleiros de Bronze. u.u

**Moral da Pergunta:** Melhor não. Sério. o.o

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho, posso torturar a Saori? HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU *-* - Por Nina-carol.**

**Maho: **Claaaro! ! *-*

**Palco: Olimpo.**

**Saori, murmurando: **Que tédio... -.-

**Nina-carol: **Sa-o-ri. 8D

**Saori: **Hey... Eu te conheço... o.o'' Nina-carol? O que faz aqui? O.O

**Nina-carol: **A Maho deixou eu te torturar, HEIUHEIEHIHEIHAIA. *-*

**Saori: **O QUE? O.O Digo, o que? – Murmura.

**Nina-carol: **Ah! Não pode ser escutada, neah? 8D Bom saber! ò.ó

**Saori: **O q-que vai fazer? Ó.O

**Nina-carol: **Como será que a Artemis vai reagir ao saber que sua irmãzinha mais nova destruiu os vestidos dela? õ.o – Abrindo o guarda-roupa da Artemis, tirando as roupas de lá e rasgando-as.

**Saori: **N-Não... – Grito mudo. – Maldita!

**Nina-carol: **HOHO! *o* Agora... – Senta-se de frente para a Saori, seriamente. – O papo é sério. ù.u Olhe isto! – Entrega umas fotos para a Saori.

**Saori: **Ó.O – Olhando as fotos. – Q-Que...? Fotos do Seiya com a S-Shina? C-Com a Minu? M-Mas... N-Não... Ò.Ó ELE ME PAGA! – Berra.

**Zeus: **ATHENA! Ò.Ó

**Saori: **N-Não... Ops...

**Nina-carol: **HOHO! – Sai correndo, derrubando tudo ao passar e some pela janela.

**Zeus, abrindo a porta do quarto: **Quieta! Ò.Ó – Repara no quarto. – ATHENA! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

**Saori: **N-Não fui eu, pai...

**Zeus: **Vai levar uns bons tapas no bumbum pra aprender! u.u

**Saori: **Não... NÃO... NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO...

**Enquanto isso no Santuário...**

**Maho & Nina-carol: **SIM! ! *-*

**

* * *

Pergunta: Seika, o Seiya sempre foi burrinho assim ou quando era pequeno era inteligente? oO - Por Nina-carol.**

**Takamiya: **Finalmente a Seika apareceu! o.o

**Seiya: **Maninha! *-*

**Seika: **Oi! n.n Qual a pergunta mesmo?

**Takamiya: **Ali em cima. '-' – Aponta.

**Seika: **Ah... É... Bem... Eu não me lembro...

**Takamiya: **-.-' Essa pergunta nunca vai ter resposta...

**Seika: **Hmm? O que?

**

* * *

Jogo de Perguntas rápidas para o Afrodite. - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Hades ou Athena?**

**Afrodite: **Hades, que me fez ficar glamouroso com a Súplice. ;D

**Aioros ou Aioria?**

**Afrodite: **Aioros, aquele charme de homem mais velho bonzinho, mas que na cama é um perigo! ;D

**Aioros: **Cof cof. ¬¬

**Afrodite: **Hihihi. *-*

**Kamus ou Shaka?**

**Afrodite:** Ay... Aquele com o olhar mais misterioso ou aquele com o cabelo mais belo? Admito, prefiro meu vizinho, adoraria derreter aquele gelo...

**Kamus: **-.-

**Miro ou Saga?**

**Afrodite: **Saaaga, lógico! Miro ainda é fichinha perto dele, rs.

**Miro: **¬¬

**Máscara da Morte ou Shura?**

**Afrodite: **Amiga, você me apertou. Mas lógico que prefiro o Maskinha, meu italiano. ;D

**Shura:** Me safei! ò.ó

**Death Mask: **Ótimo... -.-

**Albafica ou Manigold?**

**Afrodite: **Albafica é glamour, mas não. Manigold, mais macho. ;D

**Takamiya: **Ainda bem que eles não estão por aqui... o.o

**Shion ou Dohko? (cuidado com a resposta, hein. è.e)**

**Afrodite: **Heh... Heh... *-*' Dohko, uma caixinha de surpresas. ;D

**Maho: **KK... – Se segurando pra não rir.

**Dohko: **e.e

**Defteros ou Sísifo?**

**Afrodite: **DEF! Que moreno, que moreno! *-*

**Asmita ou Regulos?**

**Afrodite: **Reg. Quero ver se ele é um prodígio em outros lugares também. ;D

**Maho: **¬¬' – Regkete.

**Kardia ou Hasgard?**

**Afrodite: **Kardia! Tão quente, ui! *-*

**Takamiya: **Me poupe... -.-

**Dégel ou El Cid?**

**Afrodite: **El Cid! Sou muito chegada na espada dele!

**Shura & Shiryu: **HEY! – A mesma deles, neah...

**E para um ménage à trois? ;D**

**Afrodite:** Ay! Ay! Difícil! Fico entre Saga & Kanon ou Mask & Shura! Vai Mask & Shura, que sempre foram meu sonho de consumo! ó.ò

**Shura: **Não é bom ser escolhido... -.-'

**Death Mask: **Agora você sabe o que eu sinto...

**Afrodite: **Adorey! Vou ter o ménage mesmo?

**Shura & Death Mask: **NÃO! Ò.O

**Afrodite: **HUnf! Nem queria mesmo! ¬¬

**Shura & Death Mask: **¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para Albafica: Albafica! Eu sou sua fã! *-* Bom eu não vou enrolar, então vamos direto ao ponto: Mesmo tendo veneno no seu sangue, você já teve alguma vontade de "tocar" em alguém? (e sim, essa pergunta tem duplo sentido ;D) - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Maho: **Chamem o Albafica aqui! 8D Vamos perguntar!

**Albafica: **Cá estou.

**Maho, baixando Afrodite: **Não é por nada, mas ele é minha obra prima! Que rosto! Que belo! Que orgulho! *-*

**Todos: **o.o' – Gota.

**Albafica: **u.u – Nem aí.

**Maho: **Então, minha dádiva, você já teve vontade?

**Albafica: **E-Eu... Tenho vergonha de falar.

**Todos: **o.o

**Takamiya: **É, ele já teve vontade.

**Albafica: **N-Não! Eu... Me apaixonei por aquela menina... – Fumei. - Queria tocá-la! Mas não com segundas intenções...

**Todos: **Oiiiin.

**Maho: **Ai, o amor. *-* Nem a consciência dessa garota é capaz de zoá-lo.

**Consciência da Maho: **Hunf! u.u

**Manigold: **Geralmente eu zoaria, mas não posso. o.o

**Albafica: **Hmm... u.u – Corado.

**Afrodite:** Ele é realmente bonito. è.e Que inveja!

**Albafica: **u.u'''

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para Ares (possuído no Mu xD): Ares, meu amigo, qual é o preço que tenho que pagar para me casar com o Shion-chan? ;D Shion, você não me escapa! :3 - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Maho: **Espera... Vamos controlar isso, não quero perder meu trono... – Tarde de mais. Os cabelos do Mu já mudavam de cor e Ares já baixava nele.

**Mu:** Quero o mundo. u.u

**Maho: **O mundo? o.o Não, ele já é meu! – Afrodite realmente baixou em mim, pqp.

**Mu: **Calada! ¬¬ Bem, você pode me arranjar as Américas, eu não ligo de ter os EUA...

**Maho: **Por Afrodite...

**Mu:** Ou Cuba! Só Cuba para mim está bom!

**Maho: **...

**Mu:** Tá bom, só leva o velho pra longe e me dá sossego. -.-

**Shion: **MU! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **AUAHUAHAUHA! Tão fácil de convencer...

**Mu:** ¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria o Seiya como Grande Mestre? 8D - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Todos: **O.O

**Seiya: **Oi? o.o

**Maho: **Tenho até medo de chamar...

**Takamiya: **Então eu chamo.

**Maho: **Não. ç.ç

**Takamiya: **Sim.

**Maho: **Sério?

**Takamiya: **Palco!

**Maho: **Oh holy crap...

**Palco: Salão do Grande Mestre.**

**Seiya: **Meew, eo virei o çoda, enbora el noa saiba oque iço siquinifica!1

**Todos: **O.O

**Sasha, fazendo o papel da Saori: **Seiya?

**Seiya: **Oi? ._.

**Saga: **Isso não vai dar certo! Coloque-me no lugar dele! u.u

**Saori: **NÃO! – Abraça o Seiya, sem ser retribuída. – O Seiya vai ser um ótimo Grande Mestre, não vai? n.n

**Seiya: **Oi? o.o – Vê o olhar assassino da Saori. – É! Çin!

**Todos: **Õ.ó

**Seiya: **Quando vamos lançar as cinzas amarelas? 8D

**Todos: **WTF? o.o'

**Seiya: **Digo... Fumaça... Azul... Não, branca!

**Saga: **Por acaso você está achando que virou o Papa? õ.o

**Seiya: **Érr... E não virei?

**Maho: **Vida de *pii*...

**Seiya: **Então... Posso fazer meu primeiro ato? ._.

**Saori: **õ.o Claro...

**Seiya: **Providenciem uma máscara mais forte para a Shina. o/

Shina cai em cima dele. Porrada. Ninguém faz nada para impedir.

É, seria essa *pii*.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para Aioros: Aioros, se você fosse revivido pela vaca mimada roxa (aka Saori) na Saga de Hades para lutar contra os espectros, você se vingaria do Saga e do Shura? 8D (E o Miro se vingaria (e se vingou) do Kamus por ter o traído com o Shura e o Saga. ;D) - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Maho: **Que sentido de traído? i.i – Super ciumenta em relação ao Miro, admito.

**Miro: **Não é nada disso que você está pensando. ¬¬

**Maho: **u.u

**Aioros: **Paaaaaaalco! – Grita e sai correndo até ele, batendo de cara nele.

**Todos: **o.o

**Palco: Campo da Casa de Virgem.**

**Saga: **Vencemos o Shaka! Vamos!

**Aioros: **AIÓOOOOOOOOOOOO SILVER! (?) – Desce de voadora no Kamus, acertando a cara e o desmaiando.

**Saga & Shura: **O.O

**Kamus: **x.x

**Aioros: **Enfim sós! – Sorriso maléfico.

**Saga: **Aioros...

**Shura: **Meu velho amigo... Como chegou aqui? O.O

**Aioros: **Athena me deu uma segunda vida. u.u PARA A VINGANÇA! INAHUEWHAUHWUAHUWHUAHWUHAU!

**Saga: **Pô, a risada já foi palhaçada... ¬¬

**Aioros: **Ahã! Ahã! Oros owna! Ahã! – Dançando.

**Shura: **WTF?

**Aioros: **Digo, digo... Shura! Aproveitei que você estava fora e fui jogar com seu Nintendo Wii, mas acabei quebrando ele...

**Shura: **O QUE? MALDITO! Ç.Ç

**Aioros: **Ahã! Ahã! Me dá um O! Me dá um R! Me dá um outro O e um S! OROS! – Pose de líder de torcida.

**Shura: **... Excalibur.

**Saga: **... Explosão Galáctica!

Vingança fail.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se Afrodite e MdM trocassem os papéis? Afrodite fosse homem e MdM gay? - Por LadyScorpion S2.**

**Death Mask: **Holy crap!

**Afrodite: **Vida bandida! u.u

**Takamiya: **Ah não! ç.ç

**Maho: **Ah não mesmo! O Mask é o mais macho desse Santuário!

**Todos: **O QUE? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Anh... Nada... Vamos para o palco? *-*

**Afrodite: **Vamos. u.u

**Palco: Casa de Câncer.**

**Death Mask: **Diiiiiite! Você não sabe o quanto eu gosto de você! *-* Obrigada por arrumar meu jardim! *-*

**Afrodite: **Por nada. -.-

**Death Mask: **Fala sério, você adora ser o jardineiro gostoso do Santuário, não é?

**Afrodite: **Um tantão. Mas fora do Santuário. u.u

**Death Mask: **Eu invejo sua beleza! Quem dera que eu fosse tão belo assim!

**Afrodite: **Nisso eu sou sortudo. (H)

**Maho: **CALMA! CALMA! Parem! É tanta coisa bizarra que meu cérebro não consegue processar tudo ao mesmo tempo...

**Takamiya: **Tem razão. Parem com isso! ò.ó

**Afrodite & Death Mask: **Com prazer. u.u – Percebem. – HEY!

**Maho: **São yaois mesmo. u.u – Apanha.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pergunta para todos os cavaleiros de ouro: Curiosidade... Com quantos anos cada um perdeu a virgindade e com quem? (sorriso safado) - Por LadyScorpion S2.**

**Maho & Takamiya: **Heh... – Sorriso safado dois e três.

**Maho: **Saint Seiya Quiz e sem demoras! Mu, você!

**Mu: **EU? Pergunta pro Afrodite, pô! Começa de trás pra frente de novo! – Ares lá.

**Maho: **o.o' Então tá... Já que insiste... Dite?

**Afrodite: **Foi com meu companheiro de treino que pagava de macho. ;D

**Todos: **o.o

**Afrodite: **Eu tinha 15 aninhos... *-* Engraçado, depois disso nunca mais vi ele. Õ.o

**Todos: **o.o'

**Afrodite: **Ou morreu envenenado ou se matou. Não sei.

**Death Mask: **E você fala isso na maior naturalidade... ¬¬

**Afrodite: **Claro! Acho que foi um choque muito grande pra ele descobrir que era gay. Espero que não seja assim com você, Maskinha.

Porrada.

**Maho: **Ok, chega... Chega...

**Shura: **CHEGA!

**Saga: **Ih, acho que tem moral...

Porrada.

**Maho: **Ah, vou aproveitar o show. u.u

Depois...

**Maho: **Kamus?

**Kamus:** Não interessa. u.u

**Todos: **É virgem.

**Kamus: **H-HEY! Não tirem conclusões precipitadas! – Vermelho.

**Todos: **É realmente virgem.

**Kamus: **¬¬'' Não, não sou. – Sai.

**Miro: **Ih, apelou. O.o'

**Takamiya: **E o Shura?

**Shura: **A minha vizinha mais velha lá da Espanha. ;D Eu tinha 13 anos.

**Maho: **Que menino precoce. u.u

**Shura: **Hunf. ;D

**Takamiya: **Aioros?

**Aioros:** Com 14 anos, antes de morrer. ¬¬

**Saga: **Heh...

**Takamiya: **E com quem?

**Aioros: **Uma serva. Heh... – Sorriso amarelo.

**Maho: **Sem mais detalhes, não vamos envergonhar a garota.

**Aioros: **¬¬'

**Maho: **Miro? u.u

**Miro: **Uma amazona... Que morreu. i.i

**Maho: **Que triste. O.o

**Miro: **Na verdade, não. Tínhamos 13 anos e foi uma porcaria.

**Todos: **o.o

**Maho: **Que b-beleza... – Ironia forçada.

**Miro: **¬¬

**Maho: **Dohko?  
**Dohko: **Você quer que eu me lembre? ó.ò Eu devia ter uns 14 anos... Mas não lembro com quem...

**Takamiya: **Isso que é consideração. O.o E o Shaka?

**Shaka: **N-Não interessa! – Vermelho.

**Todos: **Conta. o.o

**Shaka: **N-Não!

**Mu, possuído: **Foi com uma sacerdotisa do templo budista que ele cresceu.

**Shaka: **MU! Ò.Ó – Mu explode.

**Todos: **O QUE? O.O

**Shaka: **Sim, foi! ò.ó

**Maho: **Quantos anos? O.o

**Shaka:** Eu tinha 16.

**Todos: **Velho.

**Shaka: **¬¬

**Takamiya: **Oria?

**Aioria: **Não posso dizer, ela é quatro anos mais nova.

**Todos:** Marin... -.-

**Aioria: **Não adivinhem! ¬¬

**Maho: **Com quantos anos? O.o

**Aioria: **Não posso dizer. u.u

**Shion: **Essa juventude, tsc.

**Aioria: **¬¬

**Death Mask: **Perdi com 11 anos. u.u

**Todos: **Conta outra. ¬¬

**Death Mask: **Sério! Foi... Hmm... Quem foi mesmo?

**Takamiya: **Deixa pra lá! ò.ó Saga?

**Saga: **12 anos... Com uma serva.

**Maho: **K-Ka... Kakakaka... (?) Aldebaran?

**Kanon: **¬¬'

**Aldebaran: **15 anos, com a Raimunda. ;D

**Todos: **...

**Takamiya: **Agora você não escapa, Mu!

**Mu:** ¬¬'' Então... – Fica vermelho. – Com 15 anos... E c-com...

**Todos:** Com?

**Mu:** A m-mãe do Kiki... Mas o filho não é meu! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **... Ahaaan. – Irônicos.

**Mu: **Não é meu! ¬¬

**Maho: **Tudo bem, Mu. Entendemos.

**Mu:** Mas ele não é meu! ò.o

**Takamiya: **Realmente entendemos... Opa! É o Ares, corram!

Todos somem.

**Mu:** E é assim que se manda aqui. u.u Heh! – Corre para o Salão do Grande Mestre.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pergunta para o Dohko: Dohko irei ser bem sincera e direta com você! Eu sou uma grande admiradora sua e gostaria de saber se você gostaria de virar o meu professor particular e me ensinar algumas coisinhas... (jeitinho safado) Eu sei que você é a pessoa mais indicada para isso já que um dos cavaleiros mais experientes (sorriso sexy)! Estou louca para ter aulas com você! E Maho eu pago muitoo bem por cada aula ;P E Dohko eu já aluguei com o Shaka o livro de Kama Sutra! - Por LadyScorpion S2.**

**Dohko: **Oh... Sério? – Ficando vermelho. – Não sei... Bem...

**Maho: **Ele ensina! ò.ó

**Dohko: **o.o E-Então tá...

**Maho: **E MUITO bem, ok Dohko? ò.ó

**Dohko: **Ela só pensa no dinheiro... Que autora mais mercenária...

**Maho: **Hunf! u.u

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pergunta para todos os cavaleiros de ouro: Curiosidade... Qual o maior mico que cada um de vocês já pagaram? - Por LadyScorpion S2.**

**Takamiya: **Yaaah! Quiz Saint Seiya! Mu, agora você é o primeiro!

**Mu:** Droga... u.u – Expulso do Salão do Grande Mestre e exorcizado. – Meu maior mico... M-Me deram v-vez numa fila... Achando q-que eu era uma mulher...

**Todos: **...

**Mu:** O pior... Eu estava com uma roupa mais larga... Perguntaram para quando era o bebê...

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUAHUA!

**Maho: **Fooda! xD E o Deba?

**Aldebaran: **Acho que foi minha mãe contando para as minhas amigas mais namorada que eu não digiro bem feijoada...

**Todos: **Uuugh!

**Takamiya: **Sem mais detalhes! Saga?

**Saga: **15 anos, inicio de ano letivo, chama o melhor aluno da escola para fazer discurso... ;D

**Aioros: **Na frente de todos!

**Saga: **É... E no meio do discurso, Ares baixa em mim e eu mando todo mundo pra p... -.-'

**Maho: **AHUAHUAHAU!

**Takamiya: **Zifudeo! – Corre.

**Maho: **E o Mask?

**Death Mask: **Broxar. u.u

**Todos: **...

**Afrodite: **ADMITIU! – Pula e sai correndo. – HÁ! EU SABIA!

**Death Mask: **CALADO! Ò.Ó

**Takamiya: **Zifudeo também! – Desvia de um soco.

**Maho: **E o Oria? :D

**Aioria: **Hmm... Jantar de família... Vou soltar um disfarçado na mesa... Esperando que seja bem baixinho... E sai aquela coisa alta. -.-'

**Aioros: **HAUHAUAHUAHU! Eu lembro! Nossa tia-avó ficou louca!

**Aioria: **A velha maldita me botou pra limpar fezes de cachorro no dia seguinte. ¬¬

**Maho: **Huahauhauahuah! E o Shaka?

**Shaka: **Comigo foi parecido com o Mu... Perceberam que sou cego, me ajudaram a atravessar a rua e depois me chamaram para sair. Detalhe: Eram homens.

**Afrodite: **E você recusou? O.O

**Shaka: ¬¬**

**Todos: **HAUHAUAHUA!

**Dohko: **Antes de perguntarem, eu já não lembro! ó.ó

**Maho: **Ok, ok... Miro?

**Miro:** Cantei traveco... T-T

**Maho: **Bem feito! ò.ó

**Takamiya: **Huahau... E o Aioros?

**Aioros: **Hmm... Ser pego no flagra com umas anjas...

**Todos: **Dispenso! -.-

**Aioria: **Tsc, mano. u.u

**Aioros: **Qual é, sou homem. – Sorriso amarelo.

**Saga: **JURA?

Porrada.

**Maho: **E o Shura?

**Shura: **Ouvir o único gay assumido da escola gritando que me ama no meio do pátio. No recreio. -.-

**Afrodite: **Oiiiiiiin. *-*

**Shura: **¬¬

**Hyoga: **E do o Mestre?

**Takamiya: **E o Kamus? – Voadora de dois pés no Hyoga.

**Kamus: **Atolar no gelo. u.u

**Miro: **AHUYAHAUHAUAHUA! – Apanha.

**Afrodite: **O meu foi quando minha mãe descobriu que sou gay, me mandou pra Igreja, para o pastor conversar comigo! -.-'

**Takamiya: **Coitado! Que mau-compreensão!

**Afrodite: **Não é? ó.ò

**Maho: **... o.o' Tadinho...

**Death Mask: **Não sei porque, não consigo ficar com dó...

**Afrodite, Takamiya & Maho: **¬¬

**Death Mask: **Heh... – Sorriso amarelo. – Com licença...

**Afrodite: **Hunf! u.u

**Dohko: **Ah... Lembrei.

**Maho: **Desembucha. \o

**Dohko: **¬¬' Tentar aprender a dirigir... Essa modernidade... É tão confusa! Eu bati uns três carros, fui reprovado oito vezes...!

**Todos: **o.o ... Isso sim é mico.

**Shion: **Tsc, tsc. u.u

**Dohko: **Você é a única pessoa que eu não aceito escutar isso.

**Shion: **Só porque eu passei no exame de primeira? u.u

**Dohko: **Mas possuiu o inspetor com o Satã Imperial!

**Shion: **o.o' Xiu!

**Saga: **Ah é? ò.ó

**Shion: **Heh... Próxima. \o

**Maho: **Tsc... e-e

**

* * *

Pergunta: Thétis e June. Desculpa, mas é que Thétis, você era uma vilã! E June, você nem fez nada. ): ! Por isso, prefiro a Yuzuriha. - Por Holy Luks.**

**Thétis: **Trégua?

**June: **Trégua.

**Maho: **Não vou impedir. u.u

**Thétis: **Vamos lá. Ò.Ó

**June: **MATAR. Ò.Ó – E somem.

**Maho: **Er... Holy? Corra. ._.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Yuzuriha, o que você achou da Phantasos ter abusado de você enquanto você estava dormindo? /NOJO - Por Holy Luks.**

**Maho: **Da... Do... Bicho estranho, aquele.

**Yuzuriha: **Né. O.o

**Maho: **Então, o que achou?

**Yuzuriha: **Eu não me lembro. o.o'

**Yato: **Que bom. u.u

**Yuzuriha: **Pelo menos o Yato não precisa disso, né? n.n

**Yato: **É? *-*

**Yuzuriha: **Demorou, mais conquistou! n.n

**Yato: **D-Demorou...?

**Maho: **Sinto que ela realmente tinha a intenção de machucar. O.o' Enfim...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria se Shina, Marin e Yuzuriha ocupassem o lugar da Saori? (Cada uma em um dia.) - Por Holy Luks.**

**Maho: **SHINA? Não vou emprestar meu trono pra ela nem que eu queira. Ò.ó

**Takamiya: **Er... Maho? -.-

**Maho: **Ok. i.i

**Palco: Salão do Grande Mestre.**

**Shina: **Hey! Que bagunça é essa? – Vendo invasores entrarem no Santuário. - Shura, Miro, dêem um jeito nisso! ò.ó

**Miro: **Yare, yare...

**Shura: **Claro. -.-

**Shina: **E chamem o Seiya! u.u

**Todos: **¬¬

**Conclusão: Seria igual, é.**

**Palco: Salão do Grande Mestre.**

**Marin: **Meteoro de Pégasus Mestre! u.u

**Seiya: **Uau. *o* Athena-sama, foi ótimo!

**Marin: **Obrigada! Agora me traga o Aioria. n.n

**Seiya: **Claro! – Sai correndo que nem cachorrinho.

**Conclusão: Seria mais simpática.**

**Palco: Salão do Grande Mestre.**

**Yuzuriha: **Que se ferre minha proteção e minha máscara! Vamos pra porrada! Ò.Ó – Some.

**Yato: **H-Hey! Yuzuu! O.o' Essa não tem jeito. -.-

**Conclusão: Kamikaze!1**

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria se Yuzuriha, Shina, Marin, Thétis e June ocupassem o lugar dos cavaleiros por um dia, enfrentando todos os seus inimigos? (PALCO PLZ) - Por Holy Luks.**

**Maho: **Thétis? WTF? Thétis é marina. O.o

**Kanon: **Algo contra? e.e

**Maho: **Calado, traidor. ú.u

**Kanon: **Guh! – Canto emo.

**Maho: **Ok... Sem demoras... Palco!

**Palco: Santuário.**

**Marin: **Vamos entrar no Santuário e guerrear contra os Cavaleiros de Ouro!

**Shina: **Não me dê ordens, pff.

**Yuzuriha: **O que eu estou fazendo aqui mesmo? e.e

**Thétis: **É algo que eu também pergunto, sobre mim...

**June: **V-Vamos logo. ó.ò

**Casa de Áries: **Passam direto, neah.

**Casa de Touro:**

**Aldebaran: **Montinho! – Pula em cima delas.

**Shina: **Minha máscara quebrou! Ó.Ò

**Todas: **Novidade. ¬¬

**Marin: **Droga! Sou a ultima chance! Meteoooro de Péeeeeegasus (mestre)! – Mas escorrega, cai em cima do Deba e acaba provocando uma hemorragia nasal no infeliz, que nunca viu mulher na vida. – Consegui! 8D

**Casa de Gêmeos: **Aconteceu a mesma coisa, é.

**Casa de Câncer:**

**Death Mask: **Há! Bem vinda ao Yomotsu! u.u

**Yuzuriha: **Hmm... o.o' Há! – Voadora de dois pés no De Emi, mandando ele Yomotsu a baixo. – Eu sei teleportar! 8D – Rebola e some.

**Casa de Leão:**

**Marin: **Aioria... Vai me matar? ó.ò

**Aioria:** Brr... – Espumando.

**Shina: **Cássius... Cássius... – Chamando via cosmo. Cássius aparece e vocês sabem, neah.

**Casa de Virgem:**

**Shina: **Shaaka... Vai mesmo matar a gente? – Fazendo charminho. Só por isso ela morre e as outras continuam.

**Casa de Libra: **Encontram Thétis como peixinho dourado nadando em um esquife. Tudo bem, ela saiu de lá e elas continuam.

**Casa de Escorpião: **Tentam seduzir Miro, a autora aparece que nem uma louca e manda elas para fora.

**Casa de Sagitário:**

**Marin: **Ele nós deixou... Athena? -.-

**Thétis: **Que *pii*.

**Todas: **Yeh.

**Casa de Capricórnio:**

**Yuzuriha: **Eu fico, vão logo! u.u

**Casa de Aquário:**

**Thétis: **Eu fico, vão logo! u.u

**Casa de Peixes: **Mesma coisa do original. -.-

**Salão do Grande Mestre:**

**Saga: **Err... Eu até tiraria sua visão, mas você já não deve ver nada com isso, neah. O.o

**Marin: **De fato... E além disso, a gente não gosta daquela baranga da Athena. Vamos fechar um negócio?

**Saga: **Feito! u.u Obrigado, Marin. Mulheres realmente são mais inteligentes.

**De volta:**

**Todos: **...

**Ikki:** E mais mercenárias. – Todas caem em cima dele.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Yuzuriha e Thétis VS Shina, Marin e June? - Por Holy Luks.**

**Takamiya: **Eu, como macho alfa (???) da fanfic agora...

**Todos: **¬¬

**Maho: **Gomen... xD

**Takamiya: **Vou analisar os grupos... Então... Shina e Marin já têm experiência em equipe, vivem se matando, mas sabem lutar juntas...

**Marin & Shina: **¬¬

**Takamiya: **June é uma boa nessa equipe, apesar de ser inútil...

**June: **¬¬

**Takamiya: **Mas Yuzuriha e Thétis não combinam. Thétis é inútil, e _marina_... – Frisou a palavra. – Ao lado de uma amazona...

**Thétis: **¬¬

**Takamiya: **Além disso... Marin treinou meu bichinho de estimação... Digo... O Seiya...

**Marin: **Bichinho...?

**Seiya: **Mamãe. *-*

**Todos: **O.O

**Aioria: **Sai fora! Ò.Ó Não quero essa coisa como filho! ¬¬

**Todos: **...

**Takamiya: **Então, o time das amazonas atuais vencem. \o

As vencedoras comemoram e rebolam.

**Todos: **...

**Maho: **... Então tá, neah... e.e

**

* * *

Pergunta: E "se" o Death Mask fosse gay? (adora quando judiam dele) - Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Death Mask: **Ah não, de novo?

**Takamiya: **Huahauahuahau. :x

**Maho: **Death amiiiiga, vamos pro palco? ;D – Leva um soco.

**Death Mask: **Vamos acabar com isso logo. ¬¬'

**Palco: Casa de Câncer.**

**Death Mask: **Minhas queridas plantas! *o* - Casa de Câncer coberta de rosas. – Que eu ganhei do meu querido Dite... – Suspiro.

Foto do Dite na parede fazendo ";D".

**Death Mask: **MEU LINDO! Meu bofe! Ahhh, como eu te amo! *-*

**Aioria, na casa vizinha: **Começou a berrar cedo. -.-

**Death Mask: **Que belo dia! – Olhando pela janela. – Vou colocar uma música enquanto os Cavaleiros de Bronze não chegam!

**Cavaleiros de Bronze, na porta do Santuário: **Que música é essa? o.o

**Na casa de Câncer...**

**Death Mask: **_Te vejo na minha... Vai ser só minha... Falo tão sério, é sério você vai... Vai ser só minha... Vem ser só minha... Vai ser você. Aposto um beijo que você me quer! _– Dançando e rebolando.

**Cavaleiros de Bronze, porque chegaram lá:** o.o

**Shiryu: **Tão deprimente que eu nem me digno a lutar com ele. -.-

Passam direto e o Mask continua dançando.

**De volta.**

**Death Mask: **Eu NUNCA mais imito um gay! ò.ó

**Todos: **Que bom. Sério.

**Death Mask: **¬¬ Argh! – Sai batendo pé igual gay.

**Todos: **Pff... Huahauahuahauahuahauhauhu!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pro Ikki: o que você faria se flagrasse o Shun e Hyoga se pegando (nos dois sentidos. o.o) Palco, por favor! Para as duas situações! - Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Maho: **Que dois sentidos? O.o

**Todos: **...

**Maho: **Sério. Eu não tenho essa mente poluída igual vocês. D:

Todos caem em cima dela.

**Ikki: **Vamos pro palco. (6)

**Hyoga: **Vamos? g.g

**Shun: **Sim! n.n

**Palco: Situação 1. (?)**

**Hyoga: **Shun! ò.ó Morra! – Soca ele.

**Shun: **Hyoga, viado é você, seu filhinho de mamãe! ú.u – Desviando e chutando ele.

**Ikki: **VAI SHUN! ISSO. 8D AGORA OUTRO SOCO! BOA! MATA O PATO! HUAHUEHUAHEUHAUHUA!

**Moral: **... WTF? O Shun xingou o Hyoga? o.o'

**Palco: Situação 2.**

**Hyoga: **Shun... Você é ótimo em cozinhar...

**Shun:** Não sou? E foi melhor que na casa de Libra...

**Ikki: **EPA! O QUE É ISSO? WTF? PATO MALDITO! VOU TE MATAR! VOCÊ TÁ ASSEDIANDO MEU IRMÃO! Ò.Ó

**Hyoga: **Ikki! EU ASSEDIANDO? – Corre.

**Moral: **Porque para o Ikki o Shun SEMPRE é inocente.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Antes eu achava o Shura um solteirão sexy, corno e encalhado *desvia da Excalibur* até ver fics Aioros/Shura (amo!) só q numa o Shu era uke e na outra era o Aioros um uke safado... Fiquei em dúvida... Que tal uma luta (no palco! adoro o palco, até pago o conserto) para o que vencesse ser o seme? - Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Maho: **Também adoro o palco... ç.ç Tem que ser no palco?

**Takamiya: **Ela vai pagar, então usa o palco, oras. O.o

**Maho: **Nya. ;_; Palco... Eu moro nele... Cuidado, então.

**Shura: **Mora nele? O.o

**Aioros: **Vamos ter que lutar mesmo? ^^''

**Maho: **Anh...

**Takamiya: **Sim! 8D

**Shura: **Droga...

**Palco: i.i**

**Aioros: **Vamos lá, Shura! 8D Não me decepcione!

**Shura: **C-Claro...

**Aioros: **GO! 8D – Parte pra cima dele.

**Shura: **Gao. O.o – Desvia, lança a Excalibur e abre um rombo no palco.

**Maho, na platéia: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃO, MEU PALCO. Ç_Ç – Tenta se jogar lá, mas Saga, Miro e Aioria seguram ela. – Opa, gostei disso. – Jogada no chão.

**Aioros: **Errou! 8D Trovão Atômico! – Abre um rombo enorme no palco, mas erra o Shura.

**Maho: **Meninos, sem sacanagem, mas me segurem de novo. ç.ç – Segurada.

**Shura: **Aioros... Isso tudo é pra ser o seme? O.o

**Aioros: **O que? O.O Ser o seme? Não! Não! Sou o uke!

**Shura: **COMO?

**Aioros: **Combina muito mais comigo. ;D

Silêncio mortal.

**Shura: **Eu desisto. -.- - Sai do palco. – Sou o uke, pronto. u.u

**Aioros: **Sem-graça! ó.ó

**Maho: **Graças a Zeus... -.-

**Aioros: **Isso não é justo, Shura! Quero ser o uke!

**Shura: **Perdeu, eu vou ser o uke... Quer dizer, ganhou.

**Aioria: **Se perguntarem, eu não conheço vocês dois, tá? ¬¬

**Moral: **Essa é uma pergunta sem resposta. D:

**

* * *

Pergunta:** **já que você disse que os Bronzeados (adoro chamá-los assim) não foram para a escola, como seria eles numa (igual um shoujo)? Dourados como professores sexy, por favor! - Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Maho: **Claro... *--* Mas não podemos usar o p-palco ainda... Vamos pro Salão do Grande Mestre, digo, o meu salão. \o

**Shion: **¬¬

**Palco, digo Salão do Grande Mestre como uma sala de aula.**

**Shion, como diretor: **Atenção! Começaremos mais um ano letivo... Ikki, desencosta da parede. Shiryu, o quadro está aqui. Hyoga, acorda. Seiya, pára se não você vai grampear seu dedo, Shun, não chora. -.-

**Ikki: **Que se exploda. ¬¬

**Shion: **Vou chamar o professor... -.-

**Física.**

**Mu: **Então, energia mecânica é igual a energia potencial mais a energia cinética. Alguma pergunta?

**Seiya: **O que é cinética?  
**Shun: **E-Eu... NÃO ENTENDI! T-T IKKIIII!

**Ikki: **Que se exploda. -.-

**Educação Física.**

**Aldebaran: **Vamos brincar de queimada! 8D Todos contra o Seiya!

**Seiya: **Oi? o.o AY! – Acertado por uma bola. – AY! – Outra. –AU! AY! AY AY UI UI!

**Ikki: **Adorei essa aula... – Mandando bolas realmente queimadas.

**Português.**

**Kamus: **Então... Err... A oração é subordinada... E... Que raios eu, que sou francês estou ensinando português? -.-

**Ikki: **Inútil. ¬¬ Que professor desqualificado! Vou denunciá-lo. u.u

**Kamus: **Não sei pra onde... -.-

**Matemática.**

**Saga: **Seiya! Eu já disse! DOIS MAIS DOIS É QUATRO!

**Seiya: **NÃO! Ç.Ç É PEIXE!

**Saga: **Quem disse? ¬¬

**Seiya: **Os meus Padrinhos Mágicos. Ç.Ç

**Saga: **AAAAAAAAAAARGH! EU DESISTO!

**Química.**

**Afrodite: **E assim se fazem rosas! n.n Entenderam?

ZZZ...

**Afrodite: **Hunf! ¬¬

**Geografia.**

**Aioria: **E AQUI tem uma passagem secreta ATÉ a casa de Libra... – Aponta em um mapa. – Entendeu, mongol? Ò.Ó

**Seiya: **Si-Sim, senhor. O.O''

**História.**

**Death Mask: **Só peguei essa matéria porque vocês já sabem. :9 Então, vou dormir. Façam o que quiserem.

**Ikki: **Gostei dele também... D

**Espanhol.**

**Shura: **¿Quieres aprender español? -.-

**Hyoga: **Na verdade, não. o.o

**Shura: **Ótimo, não vou perder meu tempo com isso.

**Ikki: **Outro ótimo exemplo de professor...

**Inglês.**

**Aioros: **Por que me botaram para professor de Inglês? I don't falo Inglês! D:

**Shun:** o.o'

**Shiryu: **Meu Zeus...

**Moral: **É tão pavoroso que nunca daria um shoujo. o.o

**

* * *

Pergunta: Se o Afrodite não gosta do visual dos Bronzeados, pq ele não dá um jeito? Principalmente no Shun, pra ele pegar (finalmente) o pato loiro(Hyoga). – Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Maho: **Pato loiro, HAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUA.

**Hyoga: **¬¬

**Afrodite: **Ay... Dar um jeito? Me complica muito. ó.ò É algo extremamente difícil...

**Takamiya: **Tenta, Dite. ;D

**Afrodite: **C-Claro. *-* Então... Seiya, você é um caso perdido, sai daqui. Shiryu é fashion. Ikki, eu não me atrevo. Nem devo. :9 Hyoga não quer... Então vem cá, erro de Zeus. u.u

**Shun: **Eu? o.o

**Afrodite: **E tem outro aqui? ¬¬

**Shun: **ó.ò

**Afrodite: **Ay, não faz esse bico. Primeiro, tira essa tinta do cabelo, volta a ser castanho...

**Shun: **É? ;; - Corre pro banheiro e volta moreno.

**Afrodite: **o.o Que menino obediente! Agora tira a roupa. u.u

**Shun: **O QUE? O.O

**Afrodite: **Quer dizer... Vamos às compras. ;D – Puxa Shun pelo braço. – Maho-chan, eu mando a conta pra você. \o – Some.

**Maho: **Ótimo. -.-

Shun volta depois, transformado. Moreno, super fashion, com ar de inteligente bonito, gay arrumado (???) e não escancarado (???).

Mas Hyoga, como todo bom (?) homem, não reparou em nada.

**Ikki: **E não tinha que reparar mesmo. ¬¬

**Maho: **Huhu... Que pena... Ficou pegável...

**Ikki: **Já viu a conta? ¬¬

**Maho: **Ixi... – Pega. – AFRODITE, TINHA QUE SER PRADA?

**Afrodite: **Lógico! Concertar isso foi difícil! u.u

**Maho: **Concertar sua cara que vai ser difícil depois disso. ii

Silêncio mortal.

**Maho: **Cara, eu disse isso? o.o'

**Éris: **HOHO! – Sai saltitando de trás do palco.

**Maho: **O que ela veio cheirar aqui? -.-''

**Todos: **Né...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kanon e Saga. Alguém já os confundiu? Já usaram suas semelhanças na aparência para aprontar? – Por Suellen-san.**

**Saga: **Claro, o mais comum.

**Kanon: **Tem gente que não percebe que nossos cabelos são diferentes e sempre confundem.

**Saga: **O pior é quando é uma garota...

**Kanon: **É, eu sempre acabo apanhando. ¬¬

**Maho:** ... o.o

**Saga: **Nossa, já aprontamos muito. Éramos crianças tão levadas. *-*

**Kanon: **Não é. *-*

**Maho: **... Contem aí.

**Saga: **Claro.

**Flashback.**

**Mestre de Gêmeos: **SAGA!

**Saga, pequeno: **S-Sim? o.o

**Mestre: **Não venha com esse sim inocente! Eu lhe vi hoje, rabiscando minha armadura! Ò.Ó – Aponta para a armadura de Gêmeos, toda rabiscada de caneta preta, escrita: Saga esteve aqui.

**Saga: **K-Kanon maldito... – Pensou.

**Mestre: **DE CASTIGO, mocinho! u.u

**Saga:** -.- Ele me paga...

A vingança.

**Garota: **Kanon-kun... Por que não quer ficar comigo? ó.ò/

**Saga, fingindo ser o Kanon: **Desculpe... É que eu sou gay.

**Kanon, interrompendo o flashback: **O QUE?

**Saga: **MUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAU!

**Kanon: **MALDITO! Agora eu sei porque sai da escola BV. ¬¬

**Maho: **HAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAU!

**Takamiya: **AHUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUA, trouxa!

**Kanon: **¬¬ Me aguarde, Saga!

**Voltando ao flashback...**

**Saga, ainda pequeno: **Aioros, eu sou mais forte que você, quer ver?

**Aioros, pequenininho (*-*): **Quero! ó.ó

**Saga: **Bunshin no Jutsu! – Kanon aparece. – Viu, sou ninja. (h)

**Aioros: **Que legaaal! *-*

**Fim do Flashback.**

**Aioros: **Seu desalmado, enganou uma criança. ¬¬

**Saga: **Você realmente acreditou? O.o

**Aioros: **S-Sim. ç.ç

**Saga: **Trégua?

**Kanon: **Trégua.

**Saga & Kanon: **!

**Aioros: **Eu mereço... -.-'

**Maho: **Pff... Huhu... – Leva um soco. – AY! ¬¬

**Aioros: **¬¬'

Sim, eu sempre apanho. -.-

**

* * *

Pergunta: Que idioma vocês falam? Tipo há várias nacionalidades no Santuário e creio que cada um deva falar sua língua mãe. Qual o idioma patrão que vocês usam? – Por Suellen-san.**

**Todos: **Japonês. '-'

**Death Mask: **Tirando o corno do Shura, que tem prazer em falar em espanhol com a gente. ¬¬

**Shura: **Heh. – Sorriso amarelo.

**Takamiya: **Mas por que japonês? Por que não grego, ou inglês? Ou até chinês? O.o

**Todos: **Japonês é mais fácil.

**Maho: **Ah, claro. ¬¬ Tão fácil que até hoje eu não aprendi vendo anime. (?) u.u

**Todos: **e.e' Mas papai Kuru ensinou assim...

**Maho: **Ah é! ç.ç

**Takamiya: **Não ousamos ir contra Mestre Kurumada. D:

**Maho: **É, fica japa mesmo.

**Todos: **Huhu...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kanon a coisa esta difícil o fã clube não tem ninguém (só eu) você precisa melhora sua imagem. Agora que as pessoas sabem que você é BV não dá tanto prestigio como o Saga. E porque não falou antes que é BV eu poderia tira né? Tenta fazer algo porque eu sozinha não dá. PS: Manda uma foto autografo do Saga pra mim. – Por Suellen-san.**

**Kanon: **SÓ VOCÊ? Ç_Ç – Se cortando.

**Maho: **Não se preocupe, eu entro no seu fã clube também. ._.

**Kanon: **S-Sério? *-*

**Maho: **É! Fazemos até uma campanha aqui...

**Campanha: Faça um Kanon feliz. Entrem no fã clube dele! \o**

**Takamiya: **Não contem comigo. u.u

**Maho: **Heh... Eu já esperava por isso. xD

**Kanon: **A-Agora... Ela pediu um autografo do S-Saga... ç.ç' – Canto emo.

**Saga: **Opa... Oi Su...

**Maho: **Que intimidade, hein. o.o

**Saga: **Heh... – Escreve o nome e telefone em um papel e entrega para a Suellen. – Aí está.

**Maho: **Que feio, você vai casar. o.o

**Saga: **Eu? o.o QUANDO? – Some.

**Maho: **Ele não escapa. e-e

**

* * *

Pergunta: Se o Saga fosse uma mulher casada com Kamus. E o Saguinha estivesse muito triste e precisasse da atenção do seu marido. O que Kamus faria para melhor a vida de sua esposinha? Observação: desculpa Miro. – Por Suellen-san.**

**Saga, Kamus & Miro: **O QUE?

**Saga: **Eu? Como uke?

**Maho: **Que noia é essa que esse povo tem pra ser o seme? O.O

**Takamiya: **Não queria saber. -.-

**Maho: **Depois me contam, huh. :x Agora, PALCO!

**Palco, milagrosamente inteiro.**

**Kamus: **Saga, meu amor... Você está bem?

**Saga: **Não, querido... – Vestido de mulher.

**Platéia: **Pff... KK...

**Kamus: **Eu sei de um jeito de lhe animar... :9

**Saga: **Qual? ó.ò

**Kamus: **Bazzinga!

**Saga: **'-' Isso quer dizer...

**Kamus: **Vamos jogar alguma coisa. :9

**Saga:** Oh, claro amor. *-*

**Kamus: **E comer chocolate também...

**Saga: **Mas posso engordar...

**Kamus: **Adoro gordinhas. u.u

**Saga: **É por isso que eu te amo. *-*

**Takamiya:** Parem! Parem! Isso é medonho! – Invadindo o palco.

**Miro: **Yeeeh! Que tipo de demonstração de carinho que eu nunca tive é essa, Kamus? Ç_Ç

**Saga: **Ih, começou a DR... -.-

**Kamus: **Só estou respondendo a pergunta. o.o

**Miro: **Sei! Você vai ver quando chegar em casa, vamos ter uma conversa muito séria. ç.ç

**Kamus: **...

**Maho: **Satisfeito? ¬¬

**Kamus: **HEY! Agora a culpa é minha? O.O

**Saga: **Bem feito. :x

**Kamus: **¬¬' Se explodam...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Carnaval está chegando, então como seria se Saint Seiya fizesse um tour por Recife/Olinda na época do carnaval. GARANTO que iam gostar, principalmente o Mu porque estaria perto da Nana :D - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Mu: **É? o.o'' – Vermelho.

**Maho: **Ahan. ;D

**Takamiya: **GO GO! Vamos aproveitar que a vaca roxa não está aqui. (:

E lá se vão, colocando, dessa vez, Shiryu como piloto do avião. O.o

Chegando no Brasil...

**(Atenção: Escritora totalmente crítica em relação ao Brasil. u.u)**

**Shiryu: **Aonde eu deixo o avião? O.o

**Aldebaran: **Deixa na praia mesmo... – Sai de lá. – Ô minha terrinha, que saudades! *-* - Desce do avião e se joga no meio do povo.

**Todos: **o.o

**Takamiya: **É. – Suspiro. – De volta ao Brasil. -.-

**Maho: **Segundo mundo... – Acertada por várias pedras.

**Mu: **C-Com licença. – Some na multidão de lá, aposto que foi procurar a Nana.

**Afrodite: **Meu Zeus... o.o Que sujeira...

**Death Mask: **Tá brincando? Eu to no paraíso! Só bebida! Wi! – Some.

**Shura: **"WI"? WTF? O.O

E todos descem do avião, sumindo por aí.

**Alvo 1: Seiya.**

**Seiya: **Uau, que povo simpático. o.o

**Cara 1: **E aí, chegado...

**Seiya: **Oi... o.o

**Cara 2: **Belê? É gringo?

**Seiya: **É de comer? o.o

**Cara 1: **Qualé, não vem tirar uma com a nossa cara não...

**Cara 2: **É playboy... Pode passar a grana aí...

**Seiya: **Grama? o.o

**Cara 1: **Liga pra gangue. Vamos dar uma lição nesse aqui. u.u

**Cara 2: **Ok!

**Alvo 2: Shaka.**

**Shaka: **Por Buda... Que lugar...

**Gigante 1: **E aí gatinha...

**Gigante 2: **Que peça rara, hein...

**Shaka: **Gatinha? Sou homem, respeito, mortais.

**Gigante 1: **Ah é? Não tem importância.

**Gigante 2: **Somos como o Ronaldo.

**Shaka: **H-Hein? O q-que quer dizer? O.O'' – Explode metade da rua.

**Alvo 3: Death Mask.**

**Death Mask: **EU QUERO MAIS É BEIJAR NA BOCA! – Pulando e cantando, bêbado, no meio do povo. – Oi gatinha...

**Ser: **Oii. ;D

**Death Mask: **OPA! DEU MOLE! – Agarra e beija.

Mais tarde...

**Death Mask: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! É UMA CILADA, BINO!

**Alvo 4: Saga.**

**Saga: **Se não fosse... ICH... A... A... Armadura! É, é... Eu tava perdido aqui no meio... o.o Ahh... Ich! Já bebi demais! Ich! – Deita em um banco e dorme.

Quando acorda...

**Saga: **Que ressaca... Que música alta... Hmm... EPA! CADÊ MINHA ARMADURA?! O.O

**Alvo 5: Avião. (???)**

**Shun: **AHHH, O QUE FIZERAM COM ELE? ;-;

Primeiro: Assaltaram.

Segundo: Quebraram.

Terceiro: Picharam.

**Aioria: **A Saori vai nos matar. -.-

**Maho: **Magina. O.o'''

**Takamiya: **Enfim... Vamos voltar?

**Aioros: **Mas nem todos estão aqui. o.o

**Aldebaran: **Não se preocupe, Afrodite vai ficar, porque vai desfilar na escola de samba, o Mu ligou e disse que está bem e o Seiya foi mandado para alguma favela do Rio. Ah, o Saga está por aí matando todo mundo até encontrar sua armadura e o Death Mask em uma psicóloga. E eu quero ir embora antes que nos culpem por isso. e.e

**Todos: **Claro. o.o

E assim vão embora, deixando os outros por lá e fugindo da BOPE, de novo. (?)

**

* * *

Pergunta: Dite, você que é A biba mais influente do Santuário deveria ter sua chance como um Deus. Então como seria se o Afrodite fosse o Deus do Santuário no lugar de Athena? :D - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Afrodite, voltando do Brasil, todo carnavalesco: **AY! Finalmente é minha vez! *-*

**Maho: **Como o Dite é minha beeest. o/\o Eu deixo ele tomar meu lugar uns instantes. ;D

**Takamiya: **Bom mesmo. u.u

**Maho: **é.e

**Takamiya: **PALCO. \o

**Palco: Cinco Picos.**

**Dohko: **Corram, Cavaleiros! Athena foi sequestrada por Poseidon! (?)

**Death Mask: **AFRODITE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Pula no oceano que nem louco.

**Enquanto isso no Santuário Submarino. (?)**

**Afrodite: **Ay? Ser a Rainha do seu reino? Por que não disse antes, Possy? ;D

**Poseidon: **... Marinas... o.o – Sussurra. – Deixem os Cavaleiros vencerem, por favor.

**Marinas: **Sim, senhor. o.o – Sussurrando.

**Afrodite: **Agora, vamos inundar esse mundo de cor! *------* - Cantarolando e saltitando.

Depois...

**Death Mask: **AFRODITE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

**Afrodite: **Droga! Por que viram me salvar? Ç.Ç Digo, digo... Obrigada, Death Mask. ^^

**Todos: **...

**Death Mask: **Pela primeira vez na vida fiquei feliz por termos a Saori. -.- AY! – Apanha.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Convenhamos que Athena não ta com a bola toda no Santuário, então se um Deus maléfico (tirando Hades) a substituísse? Tipo Jashin? Jashin o Deus do masoquismo substituísse Athena, como seria o Santuário? :D - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Maho: **.____________.

**Miro: **O que foi? o.O

**Maho: **Não vejo mais Naruto. ._________.

**Todos: **-.-

**Maho: **Vou ter que chamar o Hidan. ._.

**Hidan: **u.u

**Maho:** Valeu por ter aparecido sem eu precisar te chamar. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Não tem de que. e.e

**Maho: **Agora, use o palco e não abuse, ok? u.u

**Hidan: **Pode deixar. ¬¬

**Death Mask: **Convenhamos? Ela não tá com a bola toda mesmo. u.u

**Afrodite: **o.o Ele não cansa de reclamar? Meu Zeus...

**Palco: Salão do Grande Mestre.**

**Hidan:** Agora eu, a personificação de Jashin (???) irei mandar nisso tudo aqui. u.u

**Todos: **'-' ...

**Hidan: **Creio que irão demorar a se acostumar com minha religião... Mas é o seguinte...

**Todos: **'-'

**Hidan: **Se matem. n.n

**Todos: **'-'

**Saga: **Desculpe, Hidan-sama... Eu ouvi direito?

**Hidan: **Sim. u.u

**Saga: **Ótimo! MU, VOCÊ VAI SER O PRIMEIRO! EU NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ! Ò.Ó

**Mu:** O QUE? O.O

**Death Mask: **HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MU! MINHA VINGANÇA! Ò.Ó

**Mu:** *Pii*! Eu sou tão odiado assim? O.O

**Kamus: **MIRO, VEM CÁ. Ò.Ó

**Miro: **Glup. o.o

**Hidan: **Huhuhuhuhu...

Depois disso, dizem que o Inferno nunca recebeu tantos Cavaleiros assim. Eles iam e voltavam, toda hora. Até que o (in)feliz do Kanon mandou Hidan longe, antes de ser mandado longe por Saga. A brincadeira acabou por aí. ]:

**

* * *

Pergunta: não chega a ser uma pergunta, mas é um aviso. Kanon, se tu me chamar de fã do Kamus novamente eu não tiro sua virgindade :D /ALOK - Por milusca Pereira.**

**Todos: **O.O

**Kanon: **D-DESCULPE, M-MILUSCA-SAMA. Isso não acontecerá novamente! – Bate continência, chorando horrores.

**Saga: **Isso tudo é medo de continuar virgem? Pff. -.-

**Kanon: **¬¬

**Kamus: **u.u''' – Nem aí.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria o encontro do Deuteros e do Miro? uhuhuhuhu PALCO MAHO PLIZ - Por Lúcia Almeida.**

**Miro: **Eu? o.o

**Maho: **É. ._.

**Miro:** Eu não. u.u

**Maho:** Vai. – Chuta ele escada abaixo. – Há! u.u

**No palco do Inferno. (???)**

**Miro: **Quem colocou esse palco aqui? o.o

**Valentine: **Maho-sama mandou. u.u

**Miro:** Maho-sama? ¬¬

**Deuteros: **HAUHAUAHUA! Ela tá cada vez mais metida!

**Miro: **Não é... GAO! SAGA NEGÃO!1 O.O

**Deuteros: **Como é? ¬¬ Tá me confundindo com Jesus Negão? ¬¬

**Valentine: **Que tipo de piadas são essas...?

**Miro: **Ah, Deuteros. Quase me esqueci de você. u.u

**Deuteros: **Esqueceu? è.e

**Miro: **Sabe como é, né. Já morreu. rs

**Deuteros: **Quer saber como é morrer e ser esquecido também, pirralho? – Olhar demoníaco.

**Miro: **o.o O-O-Obrigado... E-Eu v-vou pra casa... o.o''''

**Valentine, olhando ele sair: **Uau, ameaçou mesmo. o.o

**Deuteros: **Viu como se faz um homem piar fino? ;D

Depois disso, o Miro voltou, piando fino, não olhou pra cara de ninguém, fugiu do Kamus e se enterrou em um canto escuro. ._. Depois passou. (?)

**

* * *

Pergunta: Não adianta me enganar com aquela história de que o Hades não quer saber do Tenma, ova 8, ele disse claramente QUE GOSTA DO TENMA, E QUASE BEIJOU ELE *quase teve ânsia de vômito*, e ai Hades, é verdade que você gosta do Tenma, ou tá usando o corpo do Alone só para torturar ele? - Por Lúcia Almeida.**

**No inferno.**

**Hades: **O que? Que afronta é essa? Ô.Ó

**Pandora: **Hades-sama? Como recebeu essa pergunta? o.o

**Hades: **Ah, eu hackeei o e-mail da Maho...

**Pandora: **o.o'' Como?

**Hades: **Usando a internet, sua fora de moda. ¬¬

**Pandora: **F-Fora de m-moda... – Canto emo.

**Hades: **Então... Primeiramente, EU NÃO BEIJEI! Foi um maldito espectro que escorregou e quase me fez cair em cima do Tenma. u.u

**Pandora: **...

**Hades: **Segundo... Gosto do Tenma, ele era um inimigo interessante. ;D

**Pandora: **Cof, cof. :x

**Hades: **¬¬'' E quem torturava quem era a Pandora com o meu antigo corpo...

**Pandora: **Hades-sama! Ó.Ò

**Hades: **Por isso eu não troco a Pandora... É tão bom zoá-la... *-*

**Pandora: **ú.ù Velho safado... – Murmurou. Em vão.

Mais um discurso sobre como a Pandora se aproveita dos corpos...

**Jogo de Perguntas Rápidas para Saori - Por Lúcia Almeida.**

**Seiya ou Julian Solo?**

**Saori, sussurrando: **Seiya, lógico! ó.o

**De quem você se vingaria?**

**Saori: **Da maldita que me pôs nessa situação... De castigo, eu... Pff. u.u – Mimada.

**Qual o castigo que você daria pro Saga?**

**Saori: **Ter uma irmã como Afrodite. ¬¬ - Hiper mau - humor. É, se ele tivesse uma irmã daquela não podia aproveitar sem ser crime...

**Quem é melhor: Seiya ou Tenma?**

**Saori: **Tenma é fichinha perto do Seiya. u.u – Burra.

**Shion ou Dohko?**

**Saori: **Dois velhos chatos... Como meu pai. ¬¬

**Um par romântico?**

**Saori: **Seiya, nya. *-*

**E para um ménage a trois?**

**Saori: **O QUE? – Berra. Depois sussurra. – Uma moça de família como eu não deve pensar nisso! u.u

**Zeus: **HÁ! Família? – Sai dali, escondido e rindo.

**

* * *

Pergunta: O que aconteceria se a Saori obrigasse os dourados (lindos e gostosos *_*) a fazerem um concurso de talentos? O que cada um faria? - Por Hii-chan.**

**Maho: **Opa. *-*

**Takamiya: **Wa! *-*

**Saga: **Que bom que ela não está aqui, né? g.g

**Saori: **Vocês se enganam. u.u

**Todos: **AH! O.O

**Saori: **Saí do castigo. u.u

**Maho: **Valeu, pai. ¬¬

**Saori: **Agora... Vamos organizar isso aqui. ò.ó – Pegando o báculo voador.

Maho reduzida a cinzas no canto, por uma ser exorcizada – com o báculo – e Takamiya sentada ao lado – não apanhou graças a imunidade. (?)

**Death Mask: **Que pena, eu até gostava delas. ._.

**Afrodite:** o.o

**Saori: **Agora... Sim, vou obrigá-los. PALCO!

**Palco: simplesmente, palco. (h) –Q**

**Mu:** Então... Meu show é... – Começa a levitar as coisas com telecinese e mandá-las na cabeça do Saga. – Isso. ¬¬

**Saori: **AHAHAHHAÁ! – Vendo o Saga apanhar de coisas como cadeiras, meses, etc. – Ótimo, Mu! Nota 10! Deba!

**Aldebaran: **Hey, gente. Vocês sabem por que os portugueses têm o pé esquerdo sujos? 8D

**Todos: **Não, por quê?

**Aldebaran: **É porque quando são crianças suas mães dizem: limpem os pés direito!

**Todos: **...

**Shaka: **Amador! – Sobe ao palco. – Vou lhe mostrar uma piada de verdade. Por que a mata é virgem? u.u

**Todos: **Não sei, por quê? O.o

**Shaka: **Porque o vento é fresco. – Ergue as sobrancelhas.

**Todos: **HAHAHAHAHAA! – MUITO forçado.

**Saga: **Agora é nossa vez!

**Kanon: **Sim, nós dois...

**Saga & Kanon: **Podemos imitar você! 8D – Abertura estupidamente ridícula.

**Saori: **Próximo. -.-

**Saga & Kanon: **O QUE?

**Saori: **Eu esperava pelo menos um show de dança de vocês... ¬¬ Então, venha o Mask.

**Saga & Kanon: **¬¬'''

**Death Mask: **Vou arrasar! Err... Peraí... Eu não tenho talentos. ._.

**Todos: **-.-

**Saori: **Previsível. ¬¬ Aioria!

**Aioria: **Ma Oe! 8D – Leva um tapa. – Ok, ninguém sabe, mas eu sou um ótimo cantor! ;D

**Todos: **Como? o.o

**Aioria: **É. Como vocês acham que eu conquistei a Marin? Com cantadas! u.u

**Todos: **Ah... -.-

**Aioria: **Você é tão linda que até os seus vasos sanguíneos precisam de flores. ;D

**Saori: **Oin. *-*

**Todos: **ELA GOSTOU? O.O

**Aioria: **Você tá amando? É, amando do capeta.

Aioria longe, muito longe, enterrado de cabeça pra baixo.

**Dohko: **Meu talento é contar umas histórias! 8D Posso?

**Saori: **A vontade. -.-

**Dohko: **Era uma vez uma lebre e uma tartaruga... Ou era uma raposa? Um coiote? Não lembro...

Minutos depois...

**Todos: **zzz...

Dias depois...

**Dohko: **E, hmm... Fim! =D – E isso explica a demora pra fic sair...

**Miro: **Aioria maldito, roubou meu talento! ¬¬ Então, hmm... Meu talento é... Sabiam que eu sei gravar muito bem roteiros? u.u Olhem! – Lê a fic inteira depois começa a interpretá-la. NOVAMENTE.

Dias depois...

**Miro: **Viram? É graças a minha memória que decoro meu golpe também. 8D

**Todos: **zzz... – Mais uma vez a fic atrasa.

**Aioros: **Ok, minha vez! 8D Alguém quer ser a cobaia?

Depois disso Aioros foi parar ao lado do Aioria. Só por precaução.

**Shura: **Bem... Se vocês tiverem paciência... Vou fazer um bom prato. ;D – Começa a cortar os ingredientes com a Excalibur.

Depois...

**Saori: **Hmm! Que cheiro bom! – Prova um pouco da comida do Shura. – Picante, mas... HMMM! – Passa debaixo do palco.

**Todos: **WTF? õ.o

**Kamus: **Vou fazer esculturas de gelo. u.u

Depois...

**Saori: **Q-Que o-obra prima. *--*

**Todos: **Q-Que horror... O.O

**Saori: **Kamus, você é ótimo! – Olhando para uma estatua de gelo dela. – Linda! *-*

**Afrodite: **Modesta... Enfim, meu talento é fazer rosas, lógico. ;D

**Todos: **Dispensamos. \o

**Afrodite: **Hunf. u.u

**Saori: **Ok... Vou escolher o vencedor... Hmm... É lógico! *-* O Seiya! *-*

**Seiya:** An? O.o

**Todos: **O QUE? O.O

**Saori: **Agora leve seu prêmio, Seiya! EU! *-*

**Seiya: **O.O

**Todos: **Aff! – Somem.

**Seiya: **E-Esperem... NÃO!

Pela primeira vez na vida, deu dó do Seiya. -n

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se houvesse um concurso para saber qual cavaleiro é mais bonito? Ah, o Afrodite não vale porque ele é juiz junto com a autora. Sem favoritismos para o Miro (Maho) nem Death Mask (Dite). - Por Hii-chan.**

**Maho, ressuscitada: **Nya. *-* Sem favoritismos? Ok.

**Afrodite: **Nem pensamos nisso. *-*

**Takamiya: **Eu também serei juiz! u.u

**Maho: **Ok, eu e o Dite seremos os juízes... Vocês estão OBRIGADOS a participar. Dite, chame todas as meninas, para dar mais ibope, as fãs, todas. :D PALCO! A_A

**Palco: Concurso de Beleza.**

**Maho: **Ok! O primeiro quesito é roupas de banho. *uuu* Arrumem-se!

E lá se vão eles. Quando voltam...

**Marin, com uma plaquinha escrita: **As cenas são fortes graças à hemorragia das telespectadoras. Logo, foram cortadas.

**Afrodite, meio branco: **Próximo... Cabelo! *-*

**Todos: **WTF? A_A

**Afrodite: **Sim, esse é um requisito básico. u.u

**Todos: **...

**Afrodite: **Vamos! Vamos! Ordem! u.u

Mu aparece com o rabo de cavalo habitual, soltando e balançando os cabelos.

**Platéia: **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOE! Ç_Ç MOOOOOOOOOOOOE! Ç_Ç

Aldebaran aparece suado. Cabelos molhados, na pele bronzeada.

**Platéia: **o.o – De alguma forma, cativou.

Saga faz um show do cabelo mudando de cor. Kanon perdeu pontos pelo cabelo mau cuidado.

Death Mask apareceu passando um gel nos cabelos, com aquele charme só dele...

**Afrodite: **LINDO. Ç_Ç PEGAEL!1

Aioria mostrou o cabelo estilo rebelde, fazendo um charminho de criança.

**Marin: **Ah, meu homem. *-*

Shaka apareceu fazendo macumba. É. E balançando aqueles cabelos brilhantes...

**Platéia: **Que inveja! É mais hidratado que o meu. ¬¬

Dohko veio, os cabelos meio ruivos brilhando.

**Maho: **JÁ GANHOU! Ç_Ç – Queda ENORME por ruivos.

**Takamiya: **Ele pegou no ponto fraco... e.e

Miro aparece. Cabelos mais rebeldes. Ondulantes. Ain. Ç_Ç

Aioros mostra os cabelos de bebê. Brilhantes.

**Platéia: **Mais que os meus. ¬¬

Shura adotou a mesma estratégia que o Mask. Gel. Lindo. *u*

E Kamus congelou o cabelo. Mais sem graça que isso é o gosto dele. ._.

**Takamiya: **Agora... Tentem conquistar a gente! 8D Usem toda a lábia de vocês! u.u

**Mu: **Então... – Fazendo jeitinho de menino tímido. – _Eu acho que estou gostando de você. Posso me apaixonar?_ *-* - By KareKano.

**Platéia:** Claaaaaaro. Ç_Ç

**Aldebaran: **_Mesmo que o mundo chegue ao seu fim... Gostaria de ser o cavaleiro a sacrificar a própria vida para protegê-la!_ ò.ó – By Ouran.

**Platéia: ***.* - Sonhos delirantes com isso.

**Saga:** No começo dessa fic... _Eu nem fazia ideia... Que um dia estaria gostando tanto assim de você._ n.n – (By KareKano) Faz um ar sério, levando as meninas a loucura, como se falasse realmente a verdade.

**Death Mask: **Oi.

Atenção: Death Mask foi desclassificado por tentar imitar Chuck Norris.

**Aioria: **_O sentimento perdido dentro do meu peito enfim, encontrou a saída. A única coisa que eu queria era que você soubesse da minha existência._ – By KareKano. Aioria fazia um estilo rebelde, dando a impressão de ter salvado a vida dele.

**Shaka: **_Eu acho que o sentimento da gente é líquido. Porque, olha como transborda... O sentimento de "eu te amo"_ – By KareKano. Shaka frisou as ultimas palavras.

**Platéia: **Ahhh. Lindos. *-*

**Dohko: **Sei que sou mais velho... Mas... _O amor que eu tenho por você... É algo puro e sem um pingo de mácula. _– Fez-se sério.

**Platéia: **Nya. Ç_Ç

**Afrodite: **É demais pro meu âmago... ;_;

**Miro: **_Todas as dores... E sofrimento... Não me causam mais medo. Porque você me aceita com isso e tudo o mais. _– By KareKano. Momento sério, de honra para um Cavaleiro, que intensificou o momento.

**Maho, pulando da cadeira: **EU SEI, MINHA VIDA, EU SEI. Ç_Ç

**Afrodite: **XIU! – Puxa ela, fazendo-a se sentar de novo.

**Aioros: **_Em meio as trevas... A única luz que ilumina... É a força reluzente que destrói os muros da solidão. A paixão ardente por essa luz. _– By KareKano. – Por você. – Aioros parecia um anjo assim.

**Platéia, em prantos: **Nyaaa. Ç_Ç

**Shura: **_Agora eu sei por que eu gosto tanto de você. Você tem o poder de me mudar. Nós podemos nos apoiar um ao outro. Você tem a chave para abrir a porta fechada do meu coração. _u.u – By KareKano. Shura estava sério, um verdadeiro Cavaleiro.

**Kamus: **_Se é para me machucar... Que a primeira vez seja com você. _– By KareKano – ô shoujo bom para frases assim – Kamus estava do mesmo jeito.

Nisso, a platéia não aguentou.

Então, você decide. –QQQ

**Quem é o Cavaleiro mais belo? –Q** Sem favoritismos, mas, sim, eu sei, que só com isso aqui é meio difícil. A_A Mesmo assim, re.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Tipo, se tivesse uma festa de carnaval (na casa do Deba) de que fantasias todos iriam? – Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Aldebaran: **OPA! Então bora pra festa! Gostei da ideia! Todo mundo, MINHA CASA. \O

**Palco: Casa de Touro.**

**Aldebaran: **Bem vindos! 8D – Aldebaran usava a fantasia mais passada de todos os tempos: Havaiano.

**Maho: **Hi. 8D – Não estava fantasiada. Estava de cosplay, da Akashi Yuuna com roupa de basquete.

**Takamiya: **Qual a sua definição de fantasia de carnaval? o.o – Vestido de sniper. Como sempre.

**Maho: **u.u Mu, qual a sua fantasia? =D

**Mu: **Err... De mim mesmo! u.u

**Takamiya: **Sempre tem um sem-graça...

**Miro: **Oi geeeeente! 8D – Miro vinha de...

**Maho: **PQP! ORKUT? AHUAHAUHAUAHAUAHU!

**Kamus: **O pior foi o meu. ¬¬ – Kamus estava de YouTube.

**Takamiya: **Pelo menos não está de RedTube, heh.

**Death Mask: **Qual é, manolos? – Vinha segurando uma latinha de cerveja, igual a da sua fantasia.

**Afrodite: **Fantasia de lata de cerveja... Que criatividade. – Suspira.

**Death Mask: **Olha quem fala, Odalisca. ¬¬

**Afrodite: **Estou linda, ok. ;D

**Saga: **Odeio carnaval. Sempre uso a mesma fantasia. -.-'

**Kanon: **A mesma do halloween, não é? -.- - Os dois estavam de diabinhos.

**Aioria: **Tão passados quanto a minha... – Pikachu.

**Takamiya: **PIKACHU. *-* Faz Pika pra mim? *-*

**Aioria: **Pika. -.-'

**Maho: **Ah! Um fantasma. O.o – Puxa o pano.

**Shaka: **Ow, tinha que estragar a fantasia? -.-

**Maho: **Ah, só pra saber quem era, rs. – Sai correndo antes que apanhe.

**Takamiya: **Aquilo é um repolho roxo andante ou é impressão minha? O.o – Aponta pra um ser roxo andando, vestido de verde.

**Dohko: **Eu mesmo. u.u – Versão repolho roxo. – Vocês ainda não viram a pior... Procurem o Aioros por aí.

**Maho: **Ok... Hey, tem até um cavalo aqui? o.o

**Takamiya: **Não, não é um cavalo... É o...

**Aioros: **Oi! 8D

**Maho: **Centauro? O.O WTF?!

**Aioros: **Legal, não é? *---*

**Shura, aparecendo: **Um tantão. ¬¬

**Takamiya: **E você, Shura? Michael Jackson? HAUHAUAHAUA!

**Shura: **WOW! – Dá aquela puxada pra cima do Michael e sai dançando.

**Maho: **... Eu to começando a duvidar dele... -.-

**Takamiya: **Me too...

**Algo: **BU!

**Maho: **Há! – Posição de luta.

**Takamiya: **YAH! – Arco em punho.

**Saori: **CALMA, CALMA!

**Maho: **Ah. A Bruxa tá vestida de Saori...

**Saori: **¬¬ Eu estou vestida de bruxa...

**Takamiya: **Dá no mesmo... -.-

**Saori: **Ah! SEIYA! – Berra. Seiya aparece. – Ele não está lindo? *-*

**Maho: **Ah, claro. Com uma privada na cabeça...

**Seiya: **Tenho até papel higiênico. *-*

**Takamiya: **Pobre criança. u.u

**Shun: **Seeeeeeiya! Ajuda o Ikki, ele tá ficando bêbado. Ç.Ç

**Maho: **WTF? Teletubbie? E_E

**Shun: **Sim. *-* Tão fofo!

**Takamiya: **Vou me embora depois dessa... – Some.

**Maho: **Não se vá. ;_; ARGH! Ikki!

**Ikki: **Eu noa tô tonto... – Vestido de médico assassino.

**Maho: **Na boa, Ikki. O sangue dessa sua roupa não vai ser nada comparado ao vômito nela amanhã...

**Hyoga: **Sim. (6) E eu estou preparado para gravar.

**Maho: **o.o Hyoga, você está de pato!

**Hyoga:** Não brinca. ¬¬

**Maho: **o.o Hyoga, você aprendeu a usar o sarcasmo! Parabéns!

**Hyoga: **¬¬

**Maho: **Só falta o Shiryu... Do que ele está? O.o Dele mesmo? – Vendo o Shiryu sentado, de olhos fechados.

**Hyoga: **Não. Sonâmbulo.

**Maho: **... Santa criatividade. – Se vira. – QUE *PIII* É ESSA? O.O – Vê um ser de Gorila com sutiã de coco saia de folha de bananeira calça jeans dançando hula-hula.

**Saori: **O ser mais desesperado para entrar nessa festa.

**Maho: **Acho que já até sei quem é o ridículo... HAUHAUHAUA...

**Saori: **Jabu. [y]

Créditos ao blog Não Salvo, na matéria "35 fantasias que você NÃO deve usar no carnaval!"

**

* * *

Saint Seiya Host Club.**

**Aneko: **HAHÁ! Eu também quero aparecer aqui. u.u Não é, Maho-chan? n.n – Olha para a Maho amordaçada e amarrada em um canto. – Pois então, o primeiro host será MEU! Huhu! *¬*

**Palco: Inferno em chamas.**

**Aneko: **Que cenário lindo. *-----*

**Radamanthys: **Você achou? O.o

**Aneko: **Sim! *-* Você sabe onde levar uma mulher. u.u

**Radamanthys: **É? o.o Sim, eu sei. u.u''

**Aneko: **Sabe, Rada... – Suspiro. – Eu sou escorpiana também. Você só nasceu dois dias antes de mim. *-* Isso não é mara?

**Radamanthys, entrando no clima: **Sim, minha lady. ;D

**Aneko: **E segundo a tabelinha de signos de vocês... Escorpião com escorpião é um grande amor, NYAAA! X3X

**Radamanthys: **Acalme-se, lady. – Ergue uma sobrancelha, sorrindo.

**Aneko: **o.o Faz isso de novo.

**Radamanthys: **Isso o quê? õ.o – Ergue outra vez.

**Aneko: **AHH, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ÇEDUZINDO!1 Você sabe que eu amo sua sobrancelha, RADA! Ç_Ç – Tem doida pra tudo. :x Vou apanhar por causa disso. xD

**Radamanthys: **S-Sério? o.o

**Aneko: **SIM! RADA! VOCÊ É MEU AMOR, MINHA VIDA. Ç_Ç

**Radamanthys:** Er... Você toma algum remedinho? o.o

**Aneko: **¬¬ VEM COMIGO! – Sai arrastando Radamanthys até o primeiro buraco que aparece. E o resto, eer... Vocês sabem.

Se eu puder opinar... Diria que o Radamanthys foi o cliente desse host. [y]

**

* * *

Palco: Inferno em gelo. (???)**

**Minos: **Kagaho! ò.ó

**Kagaho: **Minos. ê.e O que faz aqui?

**Genris Puma: **Os dois vão me atender, lógico. *-*

**Minos & Kagaho: **Com ele? E_E

**Genris: **Lógico! u.u

**Minos: **Hunf! Então, minha hime, eu trouxe um presente para você! u.u – Entrega um ursinho de pelúcia. (N/A: Que gay...)

**Kagaho: **Isso é pouco! Eu trouxe uma caixa de bombons! u.u – (N/A: Engorda... Ok, parei.)

**Genris: **U-Uau. o.o

**Minos: **Só isso? – Entrega um buquê de rosas vermelhas, com uma artificial bem no meio. – Irei amar-te até que a última rosa morra. u.u

**Genris: **P-Puxa, Min... *-*

Kagaho coloca fogo nas rosas.

**Kagaho: **Olha, querida! Eu criei um site com o nosso nome na internet! u.u – Mostra um site: (???).

**Genris: **Uau! ò.ó Que lindo!

Minos hackeia o site.

**Kagaho: **Qual é?! ¬¬

**Minos: **Tire os olhos dela! Ò.Ó

**Genris: **Chega... Chega... – Eles continuam. – CHEGA. – Eles param. Genris sorri maliciosamente. – Para que não tenham mais brigas, vamos combinar os dias que cada um vai passar comigo. u.u

**Minos: **Eu fico a semana inteira! ò.ó

**Kagaho: **Ele só pode lhe ver de quinze em quinze dias! ò.o

Mais bate boca.

**Genris: **Ahh, isso vai demorar. -.- - Mas no fundo ela gostou.

**

* * *

Palco: Planície no Santuário, por do sol.**

**Shura: **Hola, minha donzela.

**Adri Yuki: **O-Olá, Shura... *-*

**Shura: **Estamos em um belo por do sol, tão belo quanto você... Por que não nos sentamos e aproveitamos a vista? n.n

**Adri: **Claro. *-*

Os dois se sentam. Shura aproveita, se sentando perto e abraçando a Adri pelo ombro.

**Shura: **Está bien, querida?

**Adri: **Ótima com você aqui, Shura. *-*

**Shura: **Ora, yo que digo isso. É ótimo estar com alguém que nos faz feliz. n.n

**Adri: ***---------*

**Shura: **Deite-se aqui... – Faz a Adri deitar em seu colo, delicadamente, e começa a fazer carinho nos cabelos dela. (N/A: Shura é um partidão. A_A)

**Adri: **OMG. *---* - Derretendo.

**Shura: **As nuvens estão lindas nessa tonalidade...

**Adri: **Sim...

**Shura: **Mas não tão lindas quanto você. n.n

**Adri:** S-Sério? *-*

**Shura: **Claro... Ah! – Corta a grama com a Excalibur (WTF?) no formato de um coração.

**Adri, se levantando: **Oh! o.o Que lindo! Ç_Ç – Agarra o Shura.

**Shura: **Hoho... Acalme-se... Hmm... – Não pode continuar, re.

**

* * *

Palco: Inferno (caramba) em que o Orfeu vivia.**

**Afrodite: **Lalalala. *-* - Enchendo ali de rosas de novo.

**Sísifo: **Olá... Demorei, Afrodite?

**Afrodite: **Não! n.n Eu que cheguei duas horas mais cedo mesmo. n.n

**Sísifo: **Uau. o.o Isso é tudo para me ver? ;D

**Afrodite: **Claro! *u* Onde é que eu vou encontrar um cara tão lindo e tão bem conservado como você, hein?

**Sísifo: **Heh... OUVIU, ASPROS? ;D Enfim... Fico feliz que tenha me escolhido. n.n Mesmo eu não sendo... Yaoi.

**Afrodite: **Ah, é só você ter um bom papo e eu fico feliz. n.n

**Sísifo: **Claro! Mas vamos beber enquanto isso? 8D

**Afrodite: **Claro! A Tenshi querida tá pagando mesmo! 8D – Vai apanhar por isso.

E eles começam a beber, conversar... E isso vai longe.

**Sísifo, acordando de ressaca: **Ain... Minha cabeça... x_x O que aconteceu? Meus músculos doem...

**Afrodite: **Acordou, Sih? Trouxe seu café da manhã, querido.

**Sísifo:** A-Afrodite? o.o Q-Que faz a-aqui?

**Afrodite: **Nada... Já estou de saída. Ah! Você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo essa noite! n.n

No Santuário...

**Sísifo: **O QUEEE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E?

**

* * *

Palco: Terra Média.**

**Tenshi Aburame: **Ahhhh! Eu conheci a Terra Média! *-* E... E... E...

**Elladan: **Sim, donzela?

**Elrohir: **Está bem?

**Tenshi: **Saga... Kanon... Perderam. *--* - Passagem pronta para Nárnia.

**Myu, aparecendo: **Tenshi-san! n.n Vamos, então? – Estende a mão para ela.

**Tenshi: **Vamos. *------* - De mãos dadas com o Myu.

E assim, chegam a Valfenda. (N/A: Não me façam descrevê-la, por favor. xD)

**Tenshi: **Que lindo... *-* E combina com você, Myu! *-*

**Myu: **Eu sei. (h) Eu estou meio élfico, reparou? *-*

**Tenshi: **Ahan! Está tão lindo! *-* - Aperta as orelhas dele e puxa com cuidado.

**Myu: **Waaa! Faz cócegas! xD

**Tenshi: **Nyaa, que fofo! *-*

**Myu: **Tenshi, olha pro céu, já tem estrelas. =3 Olhe o que elas estão dizendo! n.n – Não sei de onde tirei isso, sério.

**Tenshi: **O que? Não consigo ler estrelas...

**Myu: **Então lhe direi o que é... – Sussurra alguma coisa no ouvido dela. Os dois se abraçam... E...

Ah, que Fenrir não saiba disso... o.o'

**

* * *

Palco: Salão do Grande Mestre.**

**Shion: **Schne! – Todo bobo.

**Schne Hissi: **Shion! *-*

**Shion: **Querida... Tanto tempo sem você e eu quase morro. – Fazendo drama. u.u

**Schne: **Não se preocupe, eu voltei pra você. (h)

**Shion: **E agora vamos nos casar também. u.u Então, é daqui, minha rainha, que comandaremos o Santuário, huh... – O que deu nele? o.o

**Schne: **Sem a Saori? *-*

**Shion: **Não, infelizmente com ela... Mas só de você estar aqui já faz a presença dela ser algo insignificante.

**Schne: **Há! Ganhei, Saori. ò.ó

**Shion: **Sempre... Por que não se senta na minha cadeira? ;D

**Schne: **Na do Grande Mestre? o.o Wa, lógico! – Senta-se lá.

**Shion: **Agora eu sou seu súdito... – Se ajoelha e beija as mãos da Schne. – Pode fazer o que quiser comigo. ;]

**Schne: **O que quiser, é? *o*

**Shion: **Sim...

**Schne: **Cortem o host! Chega mais, Shi... Huhuhu...

**

* * *

Palco: Inferno (de novo).**

**Holy Luks: **Não gosto do Inferno. A_A

**Yuzuriha: **Sinto muito, eu não posso sair daqui... Então não tem muitos lugares para lhe atender. ^^''

**Holy:** Anh, tudo bem, Yuh.

**Yuzuriha: **Sabe... Eu posso amenizar o clima aqui, não é? ;D

**Holy: **C-Claro. *u*

**Yuzuriha: **Que bom... Aliás, tenho que dar atenção extra para o único cliente homem daqui... ;D

**Holy: **Huhu... Oba. u.u

**Yuzuriha: **Você é muito cavalheiro. n.n – Aperta a bochecha dele. – Pena que a June e a Thétis não acham o mesmo.

**Holy: **N-Né. o_o

**Yuzuriha: **Mas ok. n.n Eu me divirto com você assim.

**Holy: **Ela se diverte... *-*

**Yuzuriha: **Claro! n.n O Yato não gosta, mas mesmo assim...

**Holy: **Yato? ¬¬

**Yuzuriha: **É, não ligue pra ele. n.n Eu adoro sua companhia! – Pega a mão dele.

Holy derrete.

**

* * *

Palco: Casa de doces.**

**Hii-chan: **Olá. *o*

**Mu: **Olá, hime. n.n

**Marii-chan: **Oi. n.n'''

**Kamus: **Sejam bem vindas. (:

**Mu: **Sim. É muito bom atender a belas garotas como vocês. n.n – Mu pegou o jeito.

**Hii-chan: **Wa! Obrigada!

**Marii-chan: **Nya... Kamus sorriu pra mim. *-*

**Kamus: **Querem algum doce? Vamos aproveitar o cenário...

**Hii-chan: **Obrigada. Vocês vão querer também?

**Mu: **Não podemos deixá-las comendo sozinhas, não é? n.n

**Kamus: **Vamos fazer companhia.

**Marii-chan: **Obrigada...

**Kamus: **Marii-chan, somos do mesmo signo então?

**Marii-chan: **Sim. n.n

**Kamus: **Que legal. Aquário com aquário se dá muito bem, sabia?

**Marii-chan: **S-Sério? *-*

**Kamus: **Eu tenho certeza que vamos nos dar bem também. – Calmo.

**Marii-chan: **Wa... – Derrete...

**Mu: **E você, Hii-chan? É de que signo?

**Hii-chan: **Câncer... i.i

**Mu: **Oh... Câncer é um belo signo. Gosto muito das garotas de câncer. n.n – Se ele gostasse do DM eu me matava, rs.

**Hii-chan: **Mesmo? *-*

**Mu: **Sim, hime. São tão meigas e fofas... Você não foge a regra.

**Hii-chan: **Ukyah... *-* - Derrete...

Depois disso, ainda comeram bolo com eles... Na boquinha. (???) (N/A: Jake e Nana, não me matem. ç.ç)

* * *

E agora... O evento mais esperado da fic inteira!1 (Nem é.)

O primeiro casamento de Jogo de Perguntas...

Segundo Afrodite, ele uniu o casal. (??? – HÁ.)

Depois de uma despedida de solteiro, onde Kamus, Shaka e Mu beberam MUITO... (Santa mãe de Zeus, que visão... *Apanha.*)

Sejam bem vindas (os) ao casamento de** Kamus de Aquário** e **Jake Baa-chan**. :D

O casamento estava sendo realizado no Santuário de Athena, no pé da estatua. Várias cadeiras foram colocadas lá, e convidados já estavam se assentando por ali. TODOS estavam lá, Cavaleiros, Amazonas, Fãs, Espectros, Deuses, Zeus arrastando Athena em uma coleirinha...

No pé da estatua, havia uma mesa, com duas coroas de flores naturais. As coroas estavam amarradas por uma fita, perto de várias amêndoas. Afrodite estava vestido de padre, atrás da mesa.

**Death Mask: **Afrodite... De padre... HAHUAHUAHAUHAU!

**Afrodite: **¬¬ - Joga água benta nele.

**Death Mask: **AAARGH! ISSO QUEIMA!

Ao lado direito do Afrodite, estavam Maho e Miro, um dos padrinhos.

**Maho: **Sabia que você tá lindo de túnica, huhu? *¬*

**Miro: **Estou? o_o Isso faz o Mirão ficar com frio. A_A

**Maho: **O.O

E do lado esquerdo, estava Iris Prisma e Shaka. (Não me pergunte se esses lados estão certos. Eu geralmente durmo em casamentos. A_A)

**Iris: **Nya... – Limpando as lágrimas dos olhos com um lencinho. – Jake está se casando... Com o Kamyu... Que inveja... ç.ç

**Shaka: **-.-

**Iris: **Kamyu, está nervoso? – Disse, se dirigindo para o noivo, que já estava lá, de túnica branca. (Apesar de eu achar que ele ficaria melhor de cowboy. *Apanha.*)

**Kamus: **Não. o.o – Calmo, segurando uma vela, igual casamento grego.

**Iris: **Chato. ¬¬

Uma música começa a tocar. Significa que a noiva está chegando. (Óbvio. A_A)

Primeiro, vinha o Shun (o.O), segurando pétalas e as jogando, de túnica e com rosas nos cabelos.

**Ikki: **Que decepção. -.- - Bate a cabeça no pilar mais próximo.

E atrás do Shun, vinha Jake, com uma túnica enorme, rosada, cabelos presos. Linda.

**Kamus:** ... *o*

Jake parou ao lado de Kamus.

**Jake: **Estou bonita? :D

**Kamus: **... Mon Zeus... *o*

**Afrodite: **Cof, cof. Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para presenciar o casamento de um Cavaleiro e uma Fã. Sim, ela é louca. (**Jake: **¬¬) Mas o amor nos torna todos loucos. Agora... Kamus de Aquário, é de livre e espontânea vontade que você aceita se casar com Jake Baa-chan, sem subornos, sem ter sido obrigado pela autora, na alegria ou na tristeza, até que a fic acabe?

**Kamus: **Sim.

**Afrodite: **Jake Baa-chan, é de livre e espontânea vontade que você aceita se casar com Kamus de Aquário, mesmo subornando a autora, na alegria ou na tristeza, até que a fic acabe?

**Jake: **Sim. *--*;

**Afrodite:** As coroas... – Saga e Kanon, de sacerdotes (WTF???), se movem e colocam uma coroa na cabeça do noivo e outra na da noiva. Depois trocam, três vezes. – Agora o vinho. – Os dois tomam uma taça de vinho.

**Miro, sussurrando: **Posha, se for pra beber quero casar também... – Percebe o olhar da Maho. – Deixa quieto...

**Afrodite: **Agora três voltinhas ao redor do altar, por favor... Ay, casamento de grego tem tanta coisa... -.-'

Os dois dão três voltas em torno do altar.

**Kamus: **Eu to ficando tonto pelas voltas ou pelo vinho? _

**Jake: **Boa pergunta... x_x

**Afrodite: **Agora, para darmos um toque cristão no casamento grego... Tem alguém contra esse casamento? Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

**Maho, sussurrando: **É bom que você fique calado, Miro. ¬¬

**Miro, sussurrando: **Qual é! Tá me estranhando? ¬¬

**Iris, murmurando: **Nya... Resistir... A tentação... ç.ç

Fora isso, silencio mortal.

**Afrodite: **Ótimo! As alianças!

**Kamus, pegando a aliança e colocando no dedo da Jake: **Jake Baa-chan... Prometo amá-la todos os dias dessa fanfic, mesmo tendo que atender outras nos hosts... Mas você é quem eu amo. E farei você feliz.

**Miro:** Ele é burro ou o quê de falar isso? -.-''

**Kamus: **¬¬~

**Jake, colocando a aliança no Kamus: **Kamus... Eu sempre te amei, e vou te amar agora, mais ainda e até mais que essa fic. *-*

**Maho: **Posha, menosprezou... ç_ç – Brincks.

**Afrodite:** Ok, pode beijar a noiva. *-*; - Chorando.

Os dois se beijam. Na verdade, Jake voa no pescoço do Kamus.

**Platéia: **Cahan. :x

E param. Agora... Todo mundo, FESTA. \o/

**

* * *

N/A:**

Mais um capítulo. :D

Nya, sinto que a fic vem chegando ao fim...

Na verdade, sinto minha criatividade no fim de seus dias... E fico triste já que ela acabou tão cedo... ;_; [Momento Sawada Aya (KareKano)]

Então... Perguntinhas, dessa vez pra vocês. \o

1. Quem mais se ferrou a fic?

2. Quem é o/a mais pegavel na fic? -q

3. Quem é o/a mais maldoso/a na fic?

4. Quem é o/a pop da fic? (?)

5. Quem é o/a mais burro/a da fic?

É, acho que é isso. ._. Não sei quantos capítulos mais terão, maaas... :x

Aí a gente faz um troféu joinha pra eles e talz.

Então aproveitem também e peçam/peguem logo o Cavaleiro que quiserem. A_A

Mas lembrem-se, cinco perguntas. D:

Obrg!

**_~ Takamiya: _**_Nya, o Achmed fala "I kill you" mesmo, depois procura no youtube: "Achmed o Terrorista morto" :D Eu recomendio! [y] Ahaaan, adoro Rag, mas faz um tempão que eu não jogo, enjoei. XDD Nyaaa, espero que tenha gostado de apresentar o capítulo! n.n Acho que foi isso que você pediu. xD Tentei de tudo pra ver o link que você me passou, GOMEN, GOMEN, não abriu. TT-TT_

**_~ adri yuki: _**_Tai seu host. n.n Espero que tenha gostado, nya! Obrg pela força do casamento, huhu... *-*_

**_~ j,O FODA: _**_Por nada. =3 Não tem problema nenhum. xD Espero que tenha gostado. \o_

**_~ Feer-chan: _**_Nyaa, obrg querida. :D Espero que goste desse cap também. n.n_

**_~ Hii-chan: _**_Nya, obrigaaada. *-* OMG, gêmeas, que foda, me lembram Fred & George Weasley. *-----* (fato nada à ver... [2]) Muito obrigada meesmo! Espero que tenha gostado do host de vocês. n.n Huahauhau. D:_

**_~ Mahorin._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu me trancava junto com a estatua dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. ;x

**

* * *

Maho: **Alô, alô criançada! A Maho chegou! 8D – Mandada longe logo no inicio do capítulo.

**Aioria: **ô.o Ela bateu seu próprio recorde...

**Maho, voltando: **Pois é! o.o Mas enfim... Inicio de capítulo, pela primeira vez eu não sei o que falar aqui em cima... Então... Vamos ao marketing!

**Maho, com sorriso de vendedora: **Sejam muito bem vindas a agência de casamentos Vai com Athena, aquela que você nunca vai com um deus! 8D

**Saori: **¬¬ - Visivelmente livre de Zeus.

**Maho: **Só aqui você conta com o serviço de profissionais – Aponta para si mesma, para o Afrodite e a Aneko – para realizar o seu casamento! Ligue agora, nesse EXATO instante e arrume logo o seu marido! Descontos super especiais para leitoras! Rápido, antes que outra pegue o seu Cavaleiro! 8D

**Cavaleiros: **...

**Maho: **E mais uma novidade! Só na agência Vai com Athena você ainda conta com serviços funerários!

**Cavaleiros: **O que? o.o

**Maho: **Isso mesmo! Se o seu Cavaleiro morrer em Guerras Santas, Guerras Submarinas, Guerras Fillers, você conta com o nosso serviço de funerária!

**Afrodite, Maho & Aneko:** Funerária Vai com Athena, bom dia. A sua morte, a nossa alegria! Limpamos, perfumamos e até enceramos, cuidamos da sua segurança até mais do além! Tchurutchutchu! – Cantando e dando alguns passinhos. (N/A: Não me perguntem de onde tirei isso. Minhas colegas cantavam isso uns três anos atrás, mas era funerária "Bom destino". rs)

**Cavaleiros: **... Até com a nossa morte ela tira proveito...

**Maho: **Recado dado! Vamos começar!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho, quanto é que é preciso pagar-te para o Hades (Alone) ficar comigo para sempre *.* ? - Por Rajani Devi Lakshmi.**

**Maho: **Hades? Será que eu consigo um bom preço por ele? õ.o

**Hades: **Claro que sim. u.u Sou o mais foda.

**Maho: **E o mais irritante...

**Hades: **¬¬

**Maho: **Pensando bem... Já estamos no 10º capítulo, ninguém aguenta mais ver a cara de ninguém... o.o – Olha pra Aioros e Shura tendo uma DR. – E Hades já me encheu a paciência. -.- Então... Hmm...

**Ikki: **Leva de graça!

**Maho: **É! Não, não! Espera, eu tenho que lucrar um pouco... Tarde demais. – Ikki já mandou Hades longe. – Valeu Ikki. -.-

**Ikki: **Disponha. :D – Apanha.

**Hades, via cosmo: **Espero que ela tenha espaço para o meu reino... u.u

**Maho: **o.o E depois eu sou a interesseira!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Saga e Kanon, alguma vez fizeram algo no passado que se arrependam e tenham vergonha (se sim, descrevam) - Por Rajani Devi Lakshmi.**

**Saga: **Ah, claro!

**Kanon: **Sempre.

**Maho: **Como o que?

**Saga & Kanon: **Voltar para o lado de Athena.

**Maho: **HAUAHUAHAU!

**Saori: **COMO É? ò.ó

**Saga: **Saori, minha deusa! n.n''

**Kanon: **Athena-sama! n.n''

**Saori: **CHEGA! – Pega o báculo voador e os manda longe.

**Maho: **Que simpática! – Totalmente irônica.

**Saori: **Disse algo, querida? n.n

**Maho: **Que Saga e Kanon devem ter se arrependido disso também. n.n – Sai cantarolando.

**Saori: **Ah bom. n.n

**Maho: **Monstro... – Corre.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se os Dourados tirassem férias da Vaca Roxa e acabassem perdidos na Floresta Amazônica? Palco please! - Por Genris Puma.**

**Maho: **Há. ._. Já sabem, não é?

**Saga: **Vamos pegar o jatinho roubado, digo, emprestado! :D

E lá vão eles, colocando Afrodite como piloto. Mas este ficava retocando a maquiagem toda hora, então...

**Aldebaran: **Ah, a Amazônia... Como eu adoro esse lugar. *-* - Saindo do avião caído.

**Todos: **... ¬¬

**Afrodite: **Parece ser bem bonito... Hmm? AAAAH! Mosquitos! Mosquitos! Aaargh! – Sai correndo, sendo todo picado.

**Death Mask: **HAHAHÁ! 8D Err... Alguma coisa roçou no meu pé... Não gosto disso, me lembra o Afrodite... AH, UMA COBRA! – Corre.

**Maho: **Cobras lhe lembram o Afrodite? õ.o

**Shura: **o.o Bela madeira... – Acariciando uma arvore. (?) - EXBALIBUR!

E assim se descobre a causa do desmatamento na Amazônia...

**Aioria: **Será que aqui tem leões? *------* - Sai procurando.

**Miro: **AHHHHHHH! SERÁ QUE AQUI TEM ESCORPIÕES? KAAAAMYU! – Pula no colo do Kamus.

**Maho & Kamus: **Ò.Ó

**Miro: **Me proteja! Ç.Ç

**Kamus: **Nunca vi um Cavaleiro ter medo do próprio animal que representa o signo... -.-

**Maho: **Hunf... Vou procurar o Acre! u.u (?) – Sai andando.

**Mu: **E a gente? o.o

**Aldebaran: **Vamos procurar índios! *-*

**O resto: **O QUE? O.O

**Aldebaran: **Vamos lá! 8D – Sai andando.

**Saga: **o.o ... Kanon...

**Kanon: **Hmm?

**Saga: **Vamos sair daqui! D: - Puxa o Kanon para longe.

**Kanon: **Hey... Nós vamos nos perd... Deixa. – Já estão perdidos.

**Saga: **Err... o.o' Então... Acho que estamos no Pantanal...

**Kanon: **O QUE? O.O

**Saga: **É... Tem um rio aqui...

**Kanon: **Saga... Você faltou as aulas de Geografia ou foi só impressão? -.-

**Saga: **¬¬

Enquanto isso...

**Mu:** Aldebaran... Por que fomos procurar índios? Ç.Ç

**Shaka: **Boa pergunta...

**Aldebaran: **Heh... ^^''''

Os três estavam amarrados em uma fogueira apagada, enquanto índios dançavam em volta.

**Shaka: **E agora, quem poderá nos salvar? ù.ù

**Mu: **Não diga isso! Me traz más lembranças!

**Dohko: **OOOOOHOOOOOOOOUO! – Aparece de tanga, pendurado em um cipó.

**Shion, andando calmamente: **... Ridículo... ê.e

**Mu: **E parece que sempre atrai coisas ruins... -.-

**Dohko: **Mim Dohko! Vocês índios! Eles amigos!

**Mu, Aldebaran, Shaka e Shion: **...

**Aioros, de índio: **Mim prove!

**Mu, Aldebaran, Shaka e Shion: **o.o''

**Dohko:** o.o Cuma?

**Aioros: **Err... Nani?

**Todos: **... ._.

E de repente, é a volta dos que não foram! 8D

**Shura: **EXCALIBUR! 8D – Desmatando.

**Afrodite: **MOSQUITOS! MOSQUITOS! X.X - Correndo.

**Death Mask: **AAAAAAAAH! COBRA! Ó.Ò - Correndo.

**Miro, nos ombros do Kamus: **ESCORPIÕES! TT-TT

**Kamus, correndo e carregando o Miro: **DESGRAÇADO! -.-

**Saga & Kanon: **JACARÉEEEEEEEEES! TT-TT - Cuma?

**Aioria: **LEÕOOOOOOOOOOOES! - Mas não tinha nenhum.

Todos corriam em direção ao Dohko e aos outros, quando...

**Repórter: **Estamos aqui cobrindo uma matéria em que o IBAMA prendeu 14 homens por comércio ilegal de animais selvagens, desmatamento e desrespeito a terra dos índios...

A câmera mostra os Cavaleiros sendo presos, onde os policiais riam abertamente do Dohko e do Aioros.

**Repórter: **E foi preso um dos mais fluentes responsáveis pelo desmatamento... O espanhol Shura... – A câmera mostra Shura sendo algemado e colocado no carro da "pulissa".

E enquanto isso...

**Maho: **EU DESCOBRI O ACRE! *-------------------* - Numa vila deserta.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria o encontro de Seiya e Tenma? - Por Genris Puma.**

**Direto do Inferno, já que ninguém ainda saiu do Brasil.**

**Tenma: **Oi! n.n

**Seiya: **Oi. o.o

**Tenma: **Você é meu sucessor? Legal! O que você faz? n.n

**Seiya: **Isso! ME DÊ SUA FORÇA, PEGASUUUUUUUUUS! 8D

**Tenma: **Legal! *-* O que mais?

**Seiya: **METEOOOOOOOORO DE PEGASUUUUUUUUS! 8D

**Tenma: **Puxa! Essa é foda! u.u O que mais?

**Seiya: **SAORI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. 8D

**Tenma: **Uau! O.o Ela é Athena dessa época? n.n

**Seiya: **Não, ela é uma deusa. ._.

**Tenma: **Então...? o.o

**Seiya: **Deusa... Hmm... An... Antena!

**Tenma: **o.o HAHAHAAH! ADOREI A PIADA! HAUAHUHAUAHUAHAUHAU! – Cara, que WTF foi esse?

**Saori, que espiava: **o.o ... Depois o Seiya que é burro... O Tenma está tratando ele como um mascote! ó.ò

**

* * *

Pergunta: O que os Dourados fariam se a Vaca Roxa se suicidasse? - Por Genris Puma.**

**De volta à Grécia...**

**Saori: **Só um comentário... Ótimo. -.- - Irônica.

**Maho: **Huhu... Vamos lá, boys... (?)

**Todos: **O.o

**Palco: Santuário. (?)**

**Saori: **ADEUS, MUNDO CRUEL! – Se mata sem judiar do Saga dessa vez. u.u

**Kanon: **o.o Gente, a Saori se matou! – Grita.

**Saga: **Sério?

**Kanon: **Não. ¬¬

**Saga: ¬¬**

**Aioria: **Não pode ser verdade...

**Miro: **Não acredito...

**Kanon: **Vou ter que repetir? ¬¬

**Death Mask: **ÓTIMO! VAMOS LÁ GENTE! FESTA!

**Todos: **AEEEEEEEE! PULA, SAI DO CHÃO! A GENTE SE LIVROU! AE, AE! – Dançando algo que realmente lembrava a coreografia do Saga, Kanon e Hyoga.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se a Pandora fosse assassinada, o que os Espectros fariam? - Por Genris Puma.**

**Pandora: **Eu tinha que me ferrar também, neah...

**Hades: **Lógico. ;D

**Pandora: **¬¬

**Palco: Inferno.**

**Hades: **Espectros! Atenção!

Silêncio mortal.

**Hades: **A Pandora foi assassinada! ò.ó

Silêncio mortal.

Depois de três minutos.

**Radamanthys: **Sinto muito, senhor Hades... Mas quem foi a alma caridosa?

**Minos: **Sim, responda-nos, por favor. Queremos cumprimentá-la. ;D

**Aiacos: **E festejar, também...

**Valentine: **Isso! Aguardo ordens para a festa, Senhor Radamanthys! ò.ó

**Lune: **E eu para as bebidas, Senhor Minos! ò.ó

**Hades: **o.o'' Nossa... – Se vira para a Maho. – Por que a Pandora não foi morta mesmo? Nunca vi eles tão educados. *-*

**Espectros: **¬¬

**Maho: **o.o''

**Moral: Os Espectros têm mais classe que os Cavaleiros. \o** (Não tem nada à ver com a pergunta, mas enfim...)

**

* * *

Pergunta: Olha, casa com o Miro, Maho! Agora você casa! *com 9milimetros na cabeça do Miro e faca para despedaçar o escorpião de pelúcia que eu não lembro o nome* Casa com a Maho, Sim ou Não? Eu atiro se sua resposta começar com N e seu escorpião nunca mais será o mesmo! ò.ó - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Maho: **CASAMENTO? O.O

**Miro: **Q-QUE? Ó.Ó

**Maho: **Eu tenho trauma de casamentos. É.E (???)

**Miro: **Ah, é? ¬¬

**Maho: **TENSHI! Não faça isso com o Fofucho! TT-TT

**Miro: **FOFUCHO? NÃO, O FOFUCHO NÃO! Ó.Ò

**Maho: **É! Ele é mais sexy que o dono! Ç.Ç

**Miro: **... – Silencio constrangedor. – Atire. u.u – Vendo a Maho agarrar o Fofucho.

**Tenshi: **o.o'' Eu não esperava por isso... Ou sim. (?)

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shaka, casa com a Iris, sim ou não? *Shaka vendado, amarrado e amordaçado e uma foice no pescoço* Se balançar a cabeça em negativo, fica sem o cabelo e te dou de presente pras fãs usarem e abusarem! ò.ó - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Iris Prisma: **Não, o cabelo do Shakinha! Ç.Ç

**Shaka: **Por que estou amarrado, vendado e amordaçado? Isso é algum tipo de fetiche? – Via cosmo.

**Tenshi: **O.O NÃO! Agora responda! Ò.Ó Apenas com a cabeça!

**Shaka: **Preciso meditar. – Via cosmo.

**Tenshi: **¬¬ Apenas com a cabeça...

**Shaka: **... – Meditando.

**Iris: **'-'

**Tenshi: **'-'

**Iris: **Ele tá enrolando...

**Tenshi: **É. '-'

**Iris: **Ingrato. ¬¬

De repente, a cabeça de Shaka tomba para baixo, ele estava dormindo.

**Iris e Tenshi: **O.O

**Tenshi: **ISSO FOI UM SIM! AEAE! Ò.Ó

**Iris: ***---------*

**Tenshi: **... Graças a Zeus ele dormiu... ê.e

**

* * *

Pergunta: Saga, casa com a Krika, sim ou não? *Saga num negócio daquele do Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição com o vulcão embaixo* Se começar com N, você vai voltar pro inferno e eu não me responsabilizo pelo que acontecer com você! - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Saga: **A-AN? O.O

**Krika: **Isso aí. u.u

**Saga: **Mas de qualquer jeito seria o inferno... ç.ç – Leva um tapa.

**Krika: **Responda! Ò.ó

**Tenshi: **Ou vai ser pior! Ò.ó

**Saga: **EU ACEITO! TT-TT

**Krika: ***----------*

**Tenshi: **O Saga é sempre o primeiro a aceitar qualquer coisa se for pra salvar a pele. O.o

**Krika: **É... o.o – Escorrega e deixa o Saga cair dentro do vulcão. – Ops. ó.ò

**Tenshi: **O.O ... CORRE! – As duas somem.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Mask, fica com o Dite, sim ou não? *Mask amarrado e Tenshi preparada para castrar Mask* Fica sem ele se disser Não! ò.ó *Tenshi conheceu Marte depois dessas xD* - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Afrodite: **Ah não, o Carlão não! ó.ò

**Death Mask: **O nome dele não é Carlão! ¬¬ E... NÃÃÃÃÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO! TT-TT

**Afrodite: **Ain... Tadinho... ó.ò

**Tenshi: **Não vá dar para trás agora, Afrodite! ¬¬

**Afrodite: **M-Mas... Eu não consigo fazer isso com ele... ó.ò

**Death Mask: **ç.ç – Fazendo biquinho.

**Afrodite: **Nyaaa! ó.ò – Solta o Death Mask e tenta abraçar ele.

No momento, acontece: Afrodite é mandado longe, Tenshi é mandada pra Marte e Death Mask nunca mais foi visto.

**Maho: **Ê laia. ._.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Tem como eu aparecer no próximo capítulo como esse personagem então? *-* -apanha infinitamente por pedir isto- - Por Takamiya.**

**Maho: **Claro. *------*

**Cavaleiros: **Não! Ç______Ç

**Takamiya: **SIIIIIIIIM! HAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAU! – Takamiya aparece, dessa vez, cabelos pretos e olhos amarelos. E carregava um guarda-chuva.

**Cavaleiros: **NÃÃÃÃÃAO!

**Maho: **PERAÍ! O.o Essa roupa me lembra a D. Gray-Man. Conhece o Lavi? – Apanha.

**Takamiya: **Err... o.o'' Bem, esse meu personagem, o "Wish Maker", é aquele que realiza desejos, portanto, a partir de agora eu providencio qualquer coisa que você precisar na fic...

**Maho: **O LAVI? *O*

**Takamiya:** ...de graça. E sou imortal por que para matá-lo seria necessário que todos parassem de desejar, inclusive eu, ou seja: impossível. Pois os mortos também desejam e isso conta. Nem preciso dizer que é tentativa inútil me machucar né? ^^

**Cavaleiros: **zzz... -.-

**Takamiya: **HEY! Alguém tá me escutando? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **O Lavi? *-*

**Takamiya: **¬¬ - Deseja Maho longe dali. Ela vai. – HUHU... Agora eu domino. (6)

**

* * *

Pergunta: Ei Dohko, é óbvio que você ensinou o Shiryu a fazer aparecer a tatuagem e tem mania de arrancar a armadura também, então, como vocês fazem para aparecer a tatuagem nas suas costas? O_o - Por Takamiya.**

**Dohko: **Ah... Isso...

**Shiryu: **É... Eu nunca soube, mestre! o.o

**Dohko: **Melhor não saber, Shiryu e Takamiya queridos. n.n

**Takamiya: **Ah, conta aí. ê.e

**Dohko: **É só elevar... – Fica vermelho. – O cosmo...

**Maho & Takamiya & Dourados: **O___________________________O

**Shiryu: **Ah, sempre suspeitei! n.n

**Dourados: **Eu sempre soube! ê.e

**Takamiya: **O__________O – Em estado de choque.

**Maho: **O__________O – Incapaz de comentar algo.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Sasha, qual a sua idade no Lost Canvas? Por que quando você foi levada para o Santuba pelo Sísifo você tinha cabelos curtos e na luta contra Hades seus cabelos estavam bem compridos O_o, - Por Takamiya.**

**No Inferno...**

**Takamiya: **Sasha! *-* - Abraça.

**Sasha: **Oláa! n.n – Abraça.

**Takamiya: **Então, posso perguntar a idade? *-*

**Sasha: **Claro! n.n É... – O Tenma vem gritando: Saaaaaaaaaaasha.

**Takamiya: **Sério? *-* Você parece ser mais nova...

**Sasha: **Não, tenho... – Kardia sai aos berros explicando seu golpe.

**Takamiya: **Quer dizer... Você parece mais velha! O.o

**Sasha: **Mas é... – Radamanthys solta um urro.

**Takamiya: **Ah! Obrigada, Sasha! n.n Bai!

**Sasha: **Baibai. ^-^ - Resposta muito irritante, eu sei. xD

**

* * *

Pergunta: Dite, my dear, se fosse para você enumerar as melhores bibas de forma decrescente para crescente como ficaria a ordem? (valendo o Misty *infelizm. tem que incluir*, Verônica, Shun, Alone, Phantasos) - Dissipa os golpes do Ikki e do Kagaho facilmente U_u - Por Takamiya.**

**Afrodite: **Aiai... Vai ser difícil, mas vamos...

**Takamiya: **Por favor. *-*

**Afrodite: **Claro, honey. *-* Então... O ultimo da lista, lógico, é o Misty. Ay, tem lugar pra tudo, e tomar banho em um campo de batalha é cafona, convenhamos!

**Misty: **Cafona? :o

**Afrodite: **Sim, e fique caladinho. Depois, Verônica! Menino, tipo assim, certo que foi erro de tradução, mas é super cafona ser travesti, não é? A moda é ser Drag Queen, mas só a noite, por favor!

**Verônica, assistindo no Inferno: **u.u

**Afrodite: **Ah, e escolha um nome de guerra mais bonito. ;D

**Verônica: **Ò.Ó

**Afrodite: **Depois, Phantasos! No seu caso, querida, travesti é lei. Mas atacar meninas inocentes enquanto dorme não é legal, tá? u.u

**Phantasos: **Isso porque você nunca experimentou. ;D

**Afrodite: **:O Atrevida! Enfim, agora... Shun! Esse ganha porque é bonzinho, tem um irmão gostoso. Mas é barango. E enfim, Alone! Esse é o menino inocente e gracinha de Saint Seiya! Papai Kuru acertou nesse! *-*

**Alone, assistindo no Inferno: **Nya... Sério? *-* - Vermelho.

**Afrodite: **E... O grande vencedor! Death Mask, é lógico! 8D

**Death Mask: **O QUE?

**Afrodite: **Sim! Ele não me engana!

**Death Mask: **A-FRO-DI-TE!

**Afrodite: **Sim, eu já peguei!

Afrodite é mandado para Forks depois dessa, visitar uns amiguinhos suspeitos. ._. *Vai apanhar.*

**Maho: **Por que o Death Mask tá aí e o Albafica não...? o.o Enfim... Próxima!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shion, há boatos que você só se tornou mestre do Santuário porque era a única opção, "TODO" mundo descartou você como candidato a mestre, inclusive acharam que até o Dohko tinha mais vocação que você 8D! Portanto, caros atuais cavaleiros, em sua opinião, quem seria melhor candidato a mestre dos antigos Golds se todos estivessem vivos? Não se preocupem, o Shion não pode matá-los sob minha proteção U_u - Por Takamiya.**

**Shion: **...

**Todos: **...

**Shion: **O que...?

**Todos: **!

**Mu:** Hauahuahuahauhau! Aiai... – Percebe o olhar do Shion. – Digo...! Meu mestre é o melhor! ò.ó

**Aldebaran: **Que melhor o que! Quem owna é Hasgard! \o

**Saga: **Há! Deuteros é muito melhor. A risada owna, fato! u.u

**Death Mask: **Isso porque vocês não tem um antecessor como o meu. Manigold ownaria como GM. :*

**Aioria: **O meu é bem melhor! É um prodígio! Seria muito melhor! ò.ó

**Shaka: **Asmita ainda é melhor que todos...

**Dohko: **ê.e'' Não vou opinar...

**Miro: **Bah. Isso tudo é inveja do Kardia, que seria um GM melhor. (H)

**Aioros: **Ninguém bate o Sísifo, ok. Foi o melhor cavaleiro da época!

**Dohko & Shion: **HEY!

**Shura: **El Cid era ideal para GM. Sério, astuto...

**Kamus: **Ora, com essas qualidades, melhor o Dégel...

**Afrodite, que voltou: **Albafica é muito melhor e mais bonito, morram de inveja. :*

**Todos: **...

**Takamiya: **Que depressivo... -.-'

**Maho: **Eu ainda voto no Yato... (???)

**Todos: **o.o

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kanon, tem certeza que você é bv e virgem? Porque eu ouvi boatos que o Saga te mantinha no Cabo Sunion como escravo sexual dele (e do Ares) xp INHAHAHHAHAHHAAH *foge do Saga & Kanon* - Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Todos: **HAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUA!

**Kanon: **TENHO SIM! Ò.Ó Quer dizer... Bem, tá tudo inteiro! Ò.ó

**Todos: **o.o

**Saga: **Qual é! Você acha que eu pegaria um homem? E um homem feio como esse? ò.ó

**Todos: **... HAUHAUAHUAHAUAHU!

**Takamiya: **É uma anta mesmo. u.u

**Saga: **Sim! HEY! Ò.Ó

**

* * *

Pergunta: Por que só o Ikki tem radar de super irmão? E se o Shun fosse bad boy? - Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Maho: **Porque o Shun é o único irmão chato daqui. :D – Mandada longe.

**Ikki: **Não é não! ò.ó Lembre da Seika!

**Maho: **Ah, é.

**Ikki: **¬¬

**Shun: **Ukyah... Eu como bad boy? x_x

**Ikki: **Não se preocupe, Shun! É só me usar como exemplo!

**Maho: **... Kkk... – Mandada longe de novo.

**Ikki: **Palco. \o

**Palco: Arredores do Santuário.**

**Tentativa 1.**

**Shun: **Quolé, Afrodite, seu gayda... Vam na porrada mesmo decidir quem é o mais foda!

**Afrodite: **Seu gay dá o que? o_o

**Shun: **WAAA! Descuuuuuulpa, Dite. Ç.Ç – Sai correndo, chorando.

**Ikki: **...

**Tentativa 2.**

**Shun: **HYOGA! Seu corno, desgraçado, vam resolve agora o negócio da casa de Libra, seu filhinho de mamãe!

**Hyoga: **M-Mamãe? ;;

**Shun: **NÃO! Não chora, Hy! Onegai, gomen! ó.ò

**Ikki: **-_-

**Tentativa 3.**

**Jabu: **Shun, seu viado! Hahah! :D

**Shun: **VIADO? VIADO É O CORNO DO TEU P...

**Jabu: **O.O

**Shun: **NÃO POSSO! BUÁAAAAAAAAAA! IKKIIIIIIII!

**Ikki: **Que decepção... -.-

**Moral da Pergunta: **Não há como. Assim como Honey-sempai não pode ser um bad boy. Aliás, o Shun seria uma versão pobre dele. – Apanha e vai parar em Ouran. – KAORU! *u*

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Shun gritasse "Hyoga" em vez de Ikki? O que o passarinho (Ikki) e o pato loiro (Hyoga) fariam? Palco plz! *arrumando um apê pra Maho para quando destruírem o palco xp* - Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Ikki: **Grr! – Ciúmes.

**Hyoga: **Anh... Meu nome? Meu lindo nome? e.e

**Shun: **Legal! n.n – Bate palmas.

**Ikki & Hyoga: **¬¬

**Ikki: **Acalme-se... Ele é seu irmão... -.- - Falando pra si mesmo.

**Palco: Luta qualquer.**

**Shun: **Ay... Ay... Ay... – Apanhando em uma LUTA, OK. - Hyogaaaaaa! Ó.Ò

**Hyoga: **Me recuso... o.o

**Ikki: **Eu lhe ajudo, Shun! ò.ó

**Shun: **Não... **Eu quero** o Oga. u.u

**Hyoga: **OGA? O.O

**Ikki: **Desprezado... pelo... meu... próprio irmão... T-T

**Hyoga: **Pode ficar, Ikki! Não quero seu irmão! Õ.o

**Ikki: **Agora você não vai o desprezar! – Chuta o Hyoga lá.

**Hyoga: **Ah nããão... – Cai em cima do Shun, fazendo o contrário da casa de Libra.

**Inimigo: **Hey! Podiam fazer troca-troca mais tarde, né? ò.ó

**Sequência dos que apanharam nessa cena: **Inimigo, Hyoga, que só caiu em cima do Shun, o palco e o Ikki, de uma autora furiosa.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para Afrodite e Shun (os gays do Santuário): Vocês já foram seme alguma vez? O mesmo para o MdM... Já foi uke alguma vez? *foge pra se salvar* - Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Ikki: **O QUEEE? Ò.Ó

**Shun: **Seme? Nya? Com a June conta?

**Todos: **O.O

**Ikki: **Isso mesmo, Shun. u.u

**Shun: **Ah, mas envolviam correntes... Não, então...

**Todos: **...

**Ikki: **Que desgosto...

**Afrodite: **Ay... Uma vezinha só. Gosto mais de ser uke. :D

**Death Mask: **É uma bicha mesmo. ê.e

**Afrodite: **E você, senhor Machão, já foi uke?

**Death Mask: **Claro que não! u.u

**Afrodite: **Ele REALMENTE não lembra daquela noite! HOHO!

**Death Mask: **Q-Que noite?

**Afrodite: **HOHO! – Sai saltitando.

**Death Mask: **É s-só provocação! – Sai correndo pro lado contrário.

**Takamiya: **Aposto que ele foi averiguar... ê.e

**Maho: **o.o' Expulsar... Essa imagem... Da cabeça... x.x

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para Afrodite *te dolo/idolatro*: Você não sentia ciúmes quando o Maskinha ficava vendo o Saga no banho? E quando ele pego o Misty? xp *espero q o MdM sobreviva* - Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Afrodite: **Olha, do banho não... Eu sempre espiava, hoho. *-*

**Saga: **O.O

**Afrodite: **Agora... DO MISTY? DEATH MASK, PREPARE-SE PARA SER UKE! SEU FILHO DE UMA... ÒÓ – Sai correndo atrás do Death Mask, fulo de raiva.

**Takamiya: **Que dó deu do DM agora... ê.e

**Maho: **Sério? o.o

**Takamiya: **Não. :D

**Maho: **o.o''

**

* * *

Jogo de Perguntas Rápidas para Maho. – Por Lúcia Almeida.**

**Deuteros ou Miro?**

**Maho: **Primeiramente... ENFIM UM JOGO DE PERGUNTAS RÁPIDAS COMIGO, AEAE! *-*

**Miro: **Se queria tanto, por que não pediu? êe

**Maho: **Não teria graça. u.u Enfim... Mirucho, lógico. *-*

**Sasha ou Saori?**

**Maho: **Sasha, diva!

**Saori: **Lógico...

**Maho: **Viu? Até ela sabe! *-*

**Saori: **¬¬

**Alone ou Shun?**

**Maho: **Alone. *-* Muito mais fofo!

**Quem é o mais gato: Ikki ou Kagaho?**

**Maho: **O Kah, lógico! u.u

**Ikki: **Há! - Sarcástico.

**Hades ou Athena?**

**Maho: **Hadezinho, lógico. '-'

**Saori: **Segundo fora só em uma pergunta. \o

**Um castigo para Pandora?**

**Maho: **Ver o Inferno sendo dominado pela Aneko. ê.e

**Aneko: **Huhu. *-----*

**E pra Saori?**

**Maho:** Me ver dominando o Santuário e o Seiya com a Shina. (h)

**Saori: **Ela me odeia mais que a Shina! ó.ó

**Aspros ou Saga?**

**Maho: **Saga. Muito mais massa. u.u

**Saga: **HÁ! Toma, Aspros!

**Yato ou Jabu?**

**Maho: **Yato, lógico! Honra a armadura de Unicórnio! – Jabu se joga de um penhasco depois dessa...

**Seiya ou Tenma?**

**Maho: **Preciso mesmo responder? o.o'

**Lúcia: **Err... Ok, deixa. ._.

Tenma, tá. Lógico.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Mestre Shaka, poderia me ensinar a meditar? (se é que vou conseguir me concentrar com você perto de mim, mas blz *.*) - Por ThathaMDZ.**

**Shaka: **Claro. û.u

**Todos: **o.o'

**Shaka: **Sente-se ao meu lado. – Senta com "perninha de índio" no palco. – E concentre-se em atingir o Nirvana! u.u

**Todos: **...

**Takamiya: **Grande ensino...

**Aioria: **É por isso que ele não tem aprendizes cavaleiros. '-'

**

* * *

Pergunta: Asmita-sama, por favor casa comigo? *.* - Por ThathaMDZ.**

**No Inferno.**

**Asmita: **Casar? u.u

**Maho: **Issae. Você acabou de entrar para a agência de casamentos Vai com Athena. :D

**Asmita: **E isso é bom? û.u

**Maho: **Para mim, sim! *-* Você tem que pagar seu casamento, o fato dela ter te escolhido, a festa e tudo mais! E você não pode recusar!

**Asmita: **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

**Maho: **Então, Thata, ele aceita!

O que aconteceu com a Maho depois disso... Mistério.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Em qual lugar vocês gostariam de passar férias? - Por ThathaMDZ.**

**Takamiya: **Enquanto a Maho não se recompõe – Olha pro Poring no canto do palco. – respondam. Onde?

**Mu: **_Alguém me enterre no paraíso, preciso urgente dar um tempo por lá... _– Cantando baixinho.

**Takamiya: **WTF? Cantando Pitty? O.O

**Mu: **Quero ferias. -.-

**Takamiya: **Acredite, eu sei como é. -.-

**Aldebaran: **Eu preciso responder? No Brasil, é lógico! :D

**Takamiya: **Deba... Você é o único patriota que eu conheço. O.o

**Aldebaran: **Obrigado. =3

**Saga: **Eu... Hmm... Quero férias em Nova York.

**Takamiya: **Por quê? ô.o

**Saga: **Um passo mais próximo do poder... ;D

**Takamiya: **...

**Kanon: **E eu o mais longe possível do Saga. No Iraque, quem sabe?

**Saga: **Isso, vá pra lá mesmo. Huhu... – Esfregando as mãos maliciosamente.

**Takamiya: **Eu não sei qual de vocês é mais burro. O.o

**Saga & Kanon: **¬¬

**Takamiya: **E o Death Mask? u.u

**Death Mask: **Las Vegas, baby! ;D

**Afrodite: **Já sei por que... ê.e

Death Mask se afasta rapidamente de Afrodite.

**Aioria: **Eu queria passar as férias na África, perto de leões! *-*

**Shaka: **Posso lhe mandar para lá, se quiser...

**Aioria: **¬¬

**Shaka: **Quero voltar para a Índia. Pelo menos para as férias.

**Aioria: **Também posso te mandar para lá, sabe!

**Shaka: **¬¬

**Maho: **Opa, briga! – Se recupera completamente.

**Aioria & Shaka: **ô.o – Maho explode.

**Dohko: **Bem... Eu queria passar em um lugar mais legal... Quer dizer, só conheço China e Grécia... Então... Ah! Japão! *-*

**Takamiya: **... O segundo lugar mais frequentado do anime... -.-

**Miro: **Eu gostei muito do Brasil, sabe... Tantas mulheres. ;9

**Takamiya: **Aproveita que a Maho ainda não se recuperou... ê.e

**Aioros: **Eu gostaria de passar no céu, lógico! *-*

**Todos: **ê.e

**Shura: **Yo quero ir para a Espanha, lógico. Sinto falta de lá.

**Afrodite: **Adoro seu sotaque espanhol. ;D

**Shura: **ô.o – Se afasta do Afrodite.

**Kamus: **Quero ir para Sibéria. Bem longe de todos vocês.

**Takamiya: **Quanto carinho. ê.e

**Miro: **Nem vem, Kamus! Eu sei que você vai pra Sibéria com "aquela" lá! ç.ç

**Jake: **"Aquela" lá? Ò.Ó

**Kamus: **Claro, ela é minha esposa. u.u

Miro foi pro canto emo.

**Afrodite: **Ay! Argentina! Dizem que eu vou adorar o povo de lá! *-*

**Todos: **...

**Aldebaran: **Realmente! A sua cara!

**Afrodite: **Owwn! *-*

**Aldebaran: **Se ele realmente for... Não deixem o Afrodite voltar de lá, por favor. u.u

**Takamiya: **C-Claro. o.o''

**

* * *

Pergunta: Julian, onde estava com a cabeça pra querer casar com a Saori? O.o - Por ThathaMDZ.**

**Maho, inteira: **Eu respondo essa! ò.o/

**Takamiya: **Ok. '-'

**Maho: **Vou ver o Sosô, huhuh. *u*

**Palco: Estrada, já que Julian e Sorento viraram mochileiros. -q**

**Maho: **Oi Juh, oi Sosô. *o*

**Julian: **Olá... ô.o

**Sorento: **Hmm... Oi... õ.o

**Maho: **Juh, responde a pergunta. ._. – Do lado do Sorento.

**Julian: **Ah, sim... – Corando. – É que a Saori é bem desenvolvida para a idade, sabe...

**Sorento: **o.o

**Maho: **ô.o

**Julian: **u.u

**Maho: **Hmm... Entendi... Então… Tchau. e.e – Some dali.

**De volta...**

**Maho: **Takamiya, próxima vez que a pergunta envolver o Julian, vá você. e.e – Medo.

**Takamiya: **o.o Tá...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Olha aqui, Saga! Ò.Ó Se você mandar o MEU noivo, o Shion, para o asilo, eu vou te bater, te castrar, te dobrar feito um origami, te fritar como um tempurá e te triturar! -olhar de uma psicopata à espreita- - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Shion: **Essa mulher me encanta... *-*

**Todos: **O.O

**Saga: **S-S-SIM SENHORA! O.O

**Maho: **Será que fritura de Saga é bom? /hmm

**Saga & Miro: **ò.ó

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shaka, como você conseguiu um jardim imenso na Casa de Virgem? o.o Pelo que eu saiba, só o Dite tem um jardim, com rosas, claro. E o resto dos Cavaleiros não tem nenhum. - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Maho: **E nós entramos em outro comércio ilegal... 8D

**Takamiya: **Bando de traficante, esse povo do Santuário... u.u

**Maho: **Conte-nos, Shaka. u.u

**Shaka: **Vocês realmente me entregam, não é? û.u

**Takamiya: **Claro! u.u

**Shaka: **Então... Eu comprei-o do Afrodite... Que o traficou... u.u

**Afrodite: **Não me entregue, oras! i.i

**Maho: **Tsc, tsc, Shaka...

**Takamiya: **E a gente achando que você era alguém que não se envolvia com isso! ê.e

**Maho: **Que feio... u.u

**Shaka: **¬¬

**Takamiya: **Me decepcionou...

**Maho: **Traiu meus sentimentos... (?)

**Shaka: **ô.ó – As duas explodem. – Melhor assim.

**

* * *

Pergunta: AFRODITE, minha best! Eu encontrei o Mask dando uns pega no Saga, na entrada do Santuário! :o O que você faria se você tivesse visto isso, minha rosa-mor? (SOFRAM, Mask e Saga! INHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ;D) - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Afrodite: **O QUE?

**Saga: **EM MIM?

**Death Mask: **MENTIRA!

**Afrodite: **Ay, pelo menos ele tem bom gosto, o Saga é um bofe... Mas, MASCÁAAAAARA DA MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTE! Ò.Ó – Grito histérico.

**Death Mask: **A-Acalme-se, Afrodite... É mentira... O-O q-que é e-esse cutelo na sua mão? Ó.Ò NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Cenas cortadas.

**Maho: **o.o' Acho que a Reena baixou por aqui... – Higurashi.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kanon, não se preocupe, eu entro no seu Fã Clube também. ;D Mas só não deixa o Shion saber disso. :x - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Kanon: **Sério? *-------* Wiiiiiiiiii!

**Saga, meio machucado: **Pff... ê.e

**Kanon: **SHION! EU TENHO MAIS UMA FÃ! *-*

**Shion: **É? o.o Quem?

O que aconteceu com o Kanon depois disso... Foi batido, dobrado, feito de origami, fritado com tempurá e triturado. Só não castrado. Pode ser útil um dia.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Hades e a Athena trocassem de papéis? O Hades controla o Santuário e a Athena, o inferno. Heh. (66') - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Takamiya: **Heh...

**Maho: **Huhu...

**Saori: **Por que essas risadas demoníacas? ò.o

**Takamiya: **Saori, honey, você não entendeu nossa linha de pensamento...

**Maho: **Você controlando Inferno igual a você morta! :D  
**Saori: **Ah, não...

**Takamiya & Maho: **Ah sim! 8D – Desejo e espadinha rosa na Saori.

**Palco: Inferno.**

**Saori: **Aquelas malditas! ò.o Isso é jeito de me tratar! Eu sou uma Deusa! u.u

**Pandora: **Pff. u.u

**Saori: **Disse algo, Pandora?

**Pandora: **Nada, Athena-sama.

**Saori: **Bom! Onde estão meus escravos? ;D

**Espectros: **Escravos? ê.e

**Radamanthys: **Droga! Ela lembra da gente... u.u

**Saori: **Vocês lembram quem abana, quem faz massagem e quem tortura?

**Aiacos: **M-Massagem? Õ.o

**Saori: **... Porque eu não. Então, vou pro Elíseos, vocês vão ter a honra de me acompanhar. O resto, continuem com a tortura no Inferno. Vamos.

**Espectros: **Sim, senhora... -.-

**Palco: Santuário.**

**Hades: **E aí, galerinha do mal. 8D  
**Cavaleiros: **...

**Hades: **Aioros e Saga, vocês serão meus Hypnos e Thanatos da vida. \o

**Aioros: **Uh! Isso é legal! *-*

**Saga: **Ótimo. -.-

**Hades: **Miro, Aioria e Mu serão os Kyotos... Hmmm... ô.o

**Miro: **HÁ!

**Aioria: **Toma, Radamanthys...

**Mu:** ê.e

**Hades: **Podem escolher seus lacaios...

**Miro & Aioria: **Huhuhu...

**Hades: **Agora, vamos planejar a dominação do mundo que eu sempre quis! O Inferno. u.u

**Todos: **o.o Tá...

**Hades: **Peraí... Alguém quer tocar minha mão como a Pandora fazia? *-*

Todos somem.

**Extra: Santuário Submarino.**

**Julian: **Não é justo... Eu sempre sou excluído... T-T Será que é porque sou pervertido?

**Sorento: **Não, senhor... o.o – Sempre tem um coitado pra mentir, né?

**

* * *

Pergunta: O que aconteceria se os casais yaois se assumissem? E ainda por cima com uma declaração de amor bem linda com direito a beijinho no final? - Por Anjo de Ilusoes.**

**Takamiya: **HO!

**Maho: **Não! ç.ç

**Cavaleiros: **Não! ç.ç

**Afrodite: **Sim! *-* Vamos, vamos, vamos! Palco!

**Palco:**

**Casal (?) 1. Mu, Aioria, Shaka.**

**Mu: **S-Shaka... Eu amo você. ó.ó – Falando com muito mau-gosto.

**Shaka: **Mu... Eu também lhe amo... Mas...

**Aioria: **EPA! O Shaka é meu! ò.o

**Mu: **A-Aioria? ó.o

**Aioria: **Não, Papai Noel. -.-

**Mu:** ¬¬

**Shaka: **Calma, meninos... -.- Eu gosto de um ménage... – E "abraça", porque aquilo não pode ser chamado de abraço, os dois.

**Fãs: **Nyaaaaaaaaa! – Sangramento nasal.

**Casal 2. Saga e Kanon.**

**Saga: **Kanon... Sem demoras.

**Kanon: **Sem demoras o quê, mano? o.o

**Saga: **Eu lhe amo. – Puxa o Kanon para si, mas não encosta nele. – Fique comigo.

**Kanon: **Err... Você é louco? e.e

**Saga: **Por culpa da Maho, sim. – Larga o Kanon. – E você é um quebra clima. u.u

**Kanon: **Ora, Saga... – Puxa o Saga pela mão e... - CORTA! u.u

**Casal 3. Death Mask e Shura.**

**Death Mask: **Olá... Espanhol. ;D

**Shura: **Oi... Camarão. õ.o

**Death Mask: **Não me chame assim! ò.o – Abraça e aperta o Shura.

(**Maho, na platéia: **Uhh... *¬*)

**Shura: **Death Mask... O que é isso? o.o

**Death Mask: **É que eu te odeio, não vê? ¬¬ É óbvio que eu te amo!

**Shura: **Oh, por Zeus... Eu... Também.

Essa cena não pode continuar por causa de uma autora louca que ama esse casal.

**Casal 4. Dohko e Shion.**

**Dohko: **Shi... Já enrolamos por tempo demais, não?

**Shion: **O q-que quer dizer, Doh?

**Dohko: **Que está na hora de nós ficarmos juntos.

**Shion: **...

**Dohko: **Shi?

**Shion: **Pensei que nunca diria isso. – Sorri e... Gesto do Silvio Santos no casamento do Pato. Q Ok, exagerei.

**Casal 5. Seiya e Shiryu.**

**Seiya: **Ugh... – Tentando resolver um cubo mágico de uma só cor. – Não consigo! ó.ò

**Shiryu: **Anh... Seiya... Se você soubesse o quanto me encanta... – Abraça o Seiya, de muito mal gosto, por trás. – Fique comigo.

**Seiya: **Ugh... S-Shiryu... – Cora. Se vira para ele e... CORTA! u.u

**De volta...**

**Maho: **Belo trabalho... *-* Bem, fugi um pouco dos casais comuns, como Hyoga e Shun...

**Takamiya: **E Miro e Kamus? O.o

**Maho: **Esses não foram porque eu não quis. u.u Tá certo que são lindos, o Mih principalmente, mas... - Antes de terminar a falar várias fãs pularam na autora depois dessa. E não foi bom.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shiryu, Dohko e creio que Miro. Vocês três tem uma tatuagem nas costas ou é só quando acende o cosmo? Bem o Miro... Eu não tenho certeza, mas uma vez ouvi dizer que ele tinha uma tatuagem de escorpião nas costas é verdade? - Por Suellen-san.**

**Todos: **Huh...

**Takamiya: **Já vimos que a do Dohko é só quando... Heh...

**Dohko: **¬¬

**Maho: **E provavelmente a do Shiryu também... Huhehuhuei...

**Shiryu: **õ.o

**Miro: **Quanto a mim... Não tenho tatuagem nas costas...

**Maho: **Não, é na cintura mesmo. Bem perto de certas partes... – Leva um soco.

**Miro: **NÃO TENHO NÃO! Ò.Ó Aquele fanart é falso! Tanto a tatuagem quanto o Afrodite atrás de mim! Ò.Ó

**Takamiya: **Se referem ao fanart do banho? Ahhh, é meeeesmo!

**Miro: **É MENTIRA!

**Maho: **u.u Ok... Hey Su. – Intimidade, OLHA. Q - Eu ainda descubro. ;D E te mando uma foto!

**Miro: **NÃO! ÒO – Manda a Maho longe.

**

* * *

Pergunta (?): Estou super chateada com vocês, principalmente Deba. Meu aniversario foi dia 28 de janeiro e nem um telefonema. Além do mais vieram a minha terra, Olinda, e nem vieram comer nada aqui em casa. Bua! Bua! Sem pergunta. - Por Suellen-san.**

**Aldebaran: **Suuuuu! Desculpe! ó.ò

**Maho: **Tsc, tsc. u.u

**Aldebaran: **¬¬ Mas Su! – Intimidade, oi. - Não podíamos deixar de comemorar, né? 8D Então fingimos! Fingimos que esquecemos para isso!

Aparecem Saga e Kanon vestidos de carnavalescos – WTF????? – e carregando um bolo imenso.

**Aldebaran: **Catem o jatinho da Saori! Vamos pro Brasil! ;D Festa pra Su!

**Cavaleiros: **AEAE! – Todos saem correndo, pisoteando a Saori.

**Maho: **Parabéns, Suellen-san! Atrasado, mas tá aí! :D – Pisa na cabeça da Saori.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Seiya, tu finge que é burro só para Saori te ajudar? - Por Suellen-san.**

**Seiya: **ANH? O.O

**Saori: **Quem dera... u.u'' – Levantando do chão e limpando a poeira da roupa. – Ay... Minhas costelas...

**Seiya: **Eu não tenho culpa de ser burro! TT-TT SAOOOORI!

**Ikki: **O.O GENTE! O Shun baixou no Seiya?

**Hyoga: **Sabia que você falou igual uma bicha agora?

Porrada.

**Saori: **Ownn... – Dando tapinhas na cabeça do Seiya. – Ay minha mão! O.o

**Seiya: **T-T

**Saori: **Calma, você não precisa disso pra ter minha atenção! *-*

**Seiya: **¬¬

**Saori: **Não que você use isso para consegui-la, heh! n.n

**Seiya: **ó.ò Até ela me tira pra burro...

**Saori: **Não! – Abraça o Seiya. Pensa: – Por Athena... Ele quase me descobriu...

**Seiya, pensando: **Por Athena... Eles quase me descobrem... – Solta um pum. – Ops, não posso pensar...

**

* * *

Pergunta: DITE! Tenho em mãos uma proposta irrecusável. Você gostaria de fazer um filme onde Misty seria a sua empregada, você o protagonista e ainda por cima você pode escolher quem você quiser para ser seu par romântico. Resumindo vamos fazer uma versão de uma linda mulher yaoi, só que algumas mudanças. E ai vai assinar o contrato? - Por Suellen-san.**

**Afrodite, tomando caipirinha em uma festa: **OMG! Sério, Suellen-san? *-*

**Suellen-san: **Seriíssimo, amiga. Quando a fic acabar nós vamos começar a gravar!

**Afrodite: **Ay, só pode ser um sonho! *-* Misty de empregada! HÁ!

**Suellen-san: **E não se esqueça do par romântico!

**Afrodite: **É mesmo! – Lança um olhar malicioso pro Saga.

**Saga, se aproximando do Death Mask ao perceber o olhar: **Eu te mato, cara.

**Death Mask: **HEIN? Ó.Ò – Sobrou pra ele.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Minos, quero saber qual é a cor dos seus olhos? Ou eu sou cega ou perdi a parte que você mostra eles. Caramba! Viajei agora... Será que você é cego? Coitado! Eu cuido de você. - Por Suellen-san.**

**Takamiya: **Sinto mortes em 3... 2... 1... – As fãs do Minos se revoltam, mas como a leitora é maior que Zeus nessa fic todas saem inteiras.

**Zeus: **HEY!

**Minos: **Huhu... ;D Meus olhos são amarelos, honey. Pelo menos no clássico.

**Takamiya: **Fala que são multicoloridos logo! o.o

**Minos: **É. o.o Tem gente que representa eles como azul, outros como prata, outros como vermelho. Tanto faz! Sou sexy de todos os jeitos!

**Takamiya: **... Putz...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como ta uma febre vampiresca por aqui e por todo o planeta eu queria saber o que o elenco de Saint Seiya acha disso tudo. Tipo, é muita adolescente histérica atrás do Edward Cullen que dá uma dor. Então, elenco, o que vocês acham disso tudo? - Por milusca Pereira.**

Todos de ressaca, de volta ao Santuário.

**Death Mask: **QUÊ? Não grita...

**Saga: **Quem gritou foi você! ¬¬

**Death Mask: **Ah, não enche...

**Saga: **O QUE?

Porrada.

**Miro: **Quem liga pra vampiros? ¬¬

**Aioria: **Sim, somos muito mais gostosos que eles.

**Maho: **Não posso discordar... Que pena!

**Death Mask: **Ah, a Bella é gostosa.

**Maho: **Õ.O

**Afrodite: **E o Edward então...

**Cavaleiros & Maho: **GAY.

Depois disso, ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar neles.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Cavaleiros de Ouro, porque vocês ainda protegem Athena mesmo recebendo uma miséria e sendo escravos em tempo integral da megera? Fala sério, vocês merecem coisa melhor :D - Por milusca Pereira.**

Na estátua, já que todo mundo teve sua alma aprisionada por fãs histéricas de Crepúsculo.

**Mu:** Ah, sabe como é... Acostumamos.

**Death Mask: **E o bom do trabalho são as mortes. :D

**Saga: **E as mulheres...

**Shaka: **Mentira deles. É que tudo não passa de um plano diabólico para matar Athena no final.

**Todos: **Ahhh não!

**Kamus: **Shaka! Entregou a gente.

**Shaka: **Do que adianta? Estamos mortos oficialmente mesmo.

**Maho: **E essa pergunta lembra a todos as injustiças de Saint Seiya. :/ Um minuto de silêncio, por favor.

**

* * *

Um minuto depois...**

**Pergunta: Mestre vamos treinar o que hoje? Ah meus parabéns Kamus você estava lindo (fica de boca aberta ao se lembrar ^o^) (chama Maho pra um canto e cochicha) vamos para Atenas a noite tem um show em um bar lá e fiquei sabendo que os caras são lindos ^.^ - Por adri yuki.**

**Miro: **Adri, querida... No estado em que eu estou... – Dentro da estátua, ok. – Não posso lhe treinar no momento. ._.

**Kamus: **E você nem está achando ruim, né?

**Miro: **Claro que estou! u.u – Irônico.

**Kamus: **Pff. Enfim, obrigada, Adri-chan.

**Maho, no cantinho (?): **Cantinhos... Huhu... Vamos!

Chutam a Maho de lá.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shura coelhinho você gostaria de ter algo serio comigo? Ah e que tipo de comida você prefere estou fazendo um curso e quero aprender algum prato que o meu coelhinho goste ^.^! (olhar mortal ¬¬) Ah vaca roxa espero que você deixe o Shura sair comigo quando eu quiser? Se não vou ter que recorrer ao espírito de Perséfone e olha que quando ela abita meu corpo eu fico pior que Pandora ^.^bjus - Por adri yuki.**

**Todos: **COELHINHO. !

**Shura: **¬¬ Adri, querida... Vamos nos conhecer. ;D

**Death Mask: **COELHINHO! HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAU! Shura coelhinho! HAUHAUAHAUHA – Death Mask apanha.

**Shura: **Yo gosto de comida picante.

**Death Mask: **Ui. – Irônico.

**Shura: **... Ex... ¬¬ - DM já some.

**Maho: **Ah, não se preocupe com a Saori, Adri. A gente dá um jeitinho nela. ;D – Fazendo planos malignos com o Shaka.

**Shaka: **Ah sim, e a gente pega os cabelos dela e vende, faz uma peruca... u.u'' Acredite, eu sei como é ruim quando querem pegar seus cabelos...

**Shura: **ô.o

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kardia você já se apaixonou por alguém? Fique sabendo que te adoro completamente e acho você mais fofo que o Miro sua cara de mal e seu sorriso são lindos como eu queria que você estivesse vivo (olhos brilhando ao ver o Kardia, se vira para Shura com cara de anjo ^.^) Não se preocupe coelhinho eu não vou te trocar XD - Por adri yuki.**

**No Inferno.**

**Takamiya: **Kaardia! 8D

**Kardia: **Yo. u.u

**Takamiya: **Então, Kardia. Pode abrir a boquinha e o coração. ;D

**Kardia: **¬¬ Não! Eu nunca vou falar que amo do Dégel.

**Dégel, que estava tomando um chazinho: **BRRRRRR. – Cospe o chá fora.

**Kardia: **Ops... DROGA! Viu o que você fez? óò – Fazendo manha.

**Takamiya: **Eu sempre soube! Aliás, todo mundo sempre soube! o.o

**Kardia: **Droga! Eu não sou bom em esconde-esconde... ó.ó

**Dégel: **Nunca foi... ê.e – Vermelho.

**Enquanto isso, na Sala de Justiça... Digo, digo! Na estátua escurinha.**

**Miro: **ATHIM! Arf, tem alguém falando mal de mim. u.u

**Shura: **Isso é pouco... Minha cabeça está coçando...

**Miro: **o.o Coloca o capacete que resolve!

**Shura: **Como? Estamos nus aqui e sem poderes!

**Maho: **NÚS? O.O MALDITO ESCURO! T-T

**Miro & Shura: **¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria se no lugar dos cavaleiros atuais fossem os antigos? XD - Por adri yuki.**

**No Santuário...**

**Deuteros: **Gente! A barra tá limpa!

**Hasgard: **Nenhum dos atuais aqui?

**Deuteros: **Pelo visto não...

**Afrodite: **Eu estou aqui! u.u

**Cavaleiros antigos: **... o.o E?

**Afrodite: **Eu não vou deixar vocês invadirem aqui assim. ¬¬

**Cavaleiros antigos: **HAUHAUAHAUHA!

**Afrodite: **Ok, tudo bem. u.u Podem entrar...

**Takamiya: **E aí, o que vão fazer?

**Manigold (lindo, gostoso, t... *apanha*): **Ownar, lógico. ;D

**Takamiya:** Esse aí é cheio de onda... ê.e

**Palco: Doze Casas.**

**- Áries.**

**Shion: **Como eu sou bonzinho...

**Ikki: **Pff...

**Shion: **¬¬ E fui liberado da estátua, vou deixar vocês passarem. u.u

**Bronzeados: **AEAE!

**- Touro.**

**Hasgard: **Desista. Você nunca quebrará meu chifre. u.u

**Seiya: **Eu vou tentar! Ò.Ó – Tenta. – AAAAAAAAAAARGH, MINHA MÃO! WTF? QUE DIABO DE CHIFRE É ESSE?

**Hasgard: **Heh... A mulher era um fogo... – Sorriso amarelo.

**Seiya: **o.o Coitado...

**- Gêmeos.**

**Deuteros: **IRAIRIAIRIAIRIAIRIA! DOOOOOORGAS MANOW!

(**Saga, na estátua: **Aí já é sacanagem, pô... ¬¬)

**Shiryu: **Vamos passar despistadamente... o.o – Saem dali.

**- Câncer.**

**Regulus: **MANIGORD!

**Manigold: **Que sotaque fdm, hein... ¬¬

**Regulus: **Gordo. ¬¬

**Manigold: **Posso até ser, mas sou delicia. u.u

**Regulus: **Cara... Isso ficou muito gay. o.o

**Shun, subindo as escadas: **Chegamos em Câncer! *-*

**Manigold: **GAY? GAY? Ò.O

**Regulus: **Uhun. u.u

**Manigold: **Verônica maldita. Isso é culpa dele. ¬¬

**Shiryu: **Vamos passar logo...

**Regulus: **Isso, culpe esse ser mesmo...

**Manigold: **Pô, a gente não sabe a identidade do ser. O.o

**Regulus:** O.O Qual será o nome de batismo disso? /hmm

Oh, duvida cruel! – apanha.

**- Leão vazia, então pulamos rapidinho para Virgem.**

**Asmita: **... zzz...

**Bronzeados: **Psiu, Seiya... o3o

**Seiya: **Por que eu? ¬¬

**Ikki: **Xiu! ¬¬

**Asmita: **... zzz... Não! Tenma... Que... zzz... Feio...

**Hyoga: **o.o Ele fala dormindo...!

Os cavaleiros de Bronze saem correndo de lá... Já fora da casa:

**Bronzeados: **HAUAHUAHAUHAUAH!

**Seiya: **HEY! O Tenma é a minha cara! o.o

**Ikki: **Jura? ¬¬

**Seiya:** ¬¬

**- Em Libra, Dohko os deixa passarem (tremendo puxa-saco do Shiryu), mas em Escorpião.**

**Kardia: **OLHA! *-* RATINHOS, DÉGEL!

**Dégel: **Não são ratos... São Cavaleiros...

**El Cid, aparecendo: **Gente... Minha mão direita tá coçando...

**Albafica, nascendo (?) lá: **Você não tem mais a sua mão direita...

**El Cid: **É mesmo... AH NÃO! NÃO PRECISAVA LEMBRAR! TT-TT EXCALIBUR!

**Albafica: **O.O Rosas piranhas!

**Kardia: **Oba! Porrada! Agulha Escarlate! – Me fura, me costura... Ok, parei.

**Dégel: **Pff... Pó de Diamante...

Cavaleiros de Bronze, que estavam na rota dos golpes: Fim.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Miro namorasse com o Kamus, e Miro descobre que tem uma filha como ele reagiria? E sua filha o protegesse, mais se ele fizesse alguma sacanagem com alguém ela o castigaria como uma criança e ela batesse em todos que atirassem do serio claro menos nos Gold seus mestres amados e claro odiasse o Seiya XD (se fosse possível gostaria de fazer o papel da filha do meu mestre ^.^) - Por adri yuki.**

**Kamus: **Ow shit!

**Miro: **Eu que o digo!

**Maho: **Wa! Calma, antes que eu comece a reclamar, vamos sair dessa estátua!

**Kamus: **Claro. Mas como? ê.e

**Maho: **._. – Aponta pra plaquinha de saída.

**Miro: **... Como não vimos aquilo antes?

**Kamus: **-.-'

**De volta ao Santuário...**

**Maho: **Agora... Por queee sempre com o Kamuuus? T-T – Fazendo um showzinho.

**Miro & Kamus: **Que? O.O

**Maho: **Posha, eu sei, é super lindo...

**Miro & Kamus: **O QUE? E_E

**Maho: **Mas e eu...? ii~ - Mandada longe dali.

**Kamus: **Hunf! e.e

**Miro: **Ciumento, você... ;D

**Kamus: **Cala a boca ou eu enfio essa sua unha em um lugar não muito agradável. ¬¬

**Miro: **O.O – Sai piando fino.

**Kamus: **Vamos, Adri. u.u

**Adri: **Oká!

**Palco: Casa de Escorpião.**

**Kamus: **Miro! Tarado! Olha a mão boba! – Batendo no Miro forte, com um rolo de macarrão.

**Miro: **AY! AY! Kamyu! Não precisa interpretar tão realmente assim... ¬¬

**Kamus: **Calado! Ò.O E você ainda me arranja uma fubazinha pra cuidar! Ò.O

**Adri, filha do Miro: **Fubazinha?

**Miro: **Kamus, você vê Malhação? AIUAHAUAUAAHA!

**Kamus: **¬¬

**Miro: **Filhinha, olha ele. ç.ç

**Adri: **Bobo, feio, chato, cara de mamão. Ò.O

**Kamus: **... o.o – Vai embora.

**Miro:** ... o.o

**Adri: **Eu fui bem, não fui? *-*

**Miro: **Err...

**Adri: **Sim? *-* - Cara de maníaca do parquinho.

**Miro: **S-Sim. o.o

**Seiya: **MIIIIIIIIIIIIIRO! TÁ AÍ? – Entrando.

**Miro: **Não, to lá na esquina. ¬¬

**Adri: **Seiya... Ò.O Morra, Seiya, seu via...

**Miro: **Olha a boca, menina. u.u

**Adri: **Bobão! u.u

**Seiya: **o.o Quem é a pequena?

**Adri: **Pequena não! Ò.Ó – Chuta canela do Seiya.

(**Maho, observando: **CHUTA CANELA, CHUTA CANELA, KABUTO! HAUHAUAHAU!

**Takamiya: **Fumou, menina? o.o

**Maho: **-.-)

**Seiya: **AAAAAAAAAIEH!

**Miro: **Boa, filha! O.o

**Seiya: **Sua filha? O.O Quem é a mãe?

**Miro: **O.O

**Adri: **Heh! – Some.

**Miro: **Criança é uma peste... o.o

**Seiya: **Me dá dinheiro?

**Miro: **Não disse? ¬¬

E nisso Adri volta de voadora de dois pés no Seiya, depois some de vez.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Lune (meu espectro favorito*-*) seu chicotinho serve para alguma outra coisa :3 HIHIHI - Por Nina-carol.**

**No inferno.**

**Lune: **CLARO QUE NÃO! Ó.O

**Minos: **É sim. – Sorriso maldoso.

**Lune: **Não é, senhor Minos! u.u

**Minos: **Claro que é.

**Takamiya: **Afinal, é ou não é?

**Lune: **Nã...

**Minos: **Sim. Para eu praticar alpinismo.

**Lune: **O que? ¬¬

**Takamiya: **... E você achando que ia vir yaoi, há! – Corre.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Olos será que você poderia fazer o pedido oficial de namoro, ou eu faço? - Por Nina-carol.**

**Aioros: **Own, ela tem atitude! *-*

**Aioria: **õ.o

**Aioros: **Eu amo mulheres assim! Não quer ser minha? ;D

**Aioria: **Puxa! O.O Ele foi direto!

**Nina-carol: **Claro! *-------*

**Aioros: **Agora... Eu só tenho que sair dessa estátua, honey, que vou aí lhe beijar... ._.

**Aioria: **-.-' Será que ele não viu a plaquinha de saída?

**Nina-carol: **E-Eu espero. e-e

**

* * *

Pergunta: Aioria, cunhadinho u.u, se é mentiroso pacas ¬¬, na pergunta que fizeram se você trocasse a Marin pela Shina se disse que todo mundo viu o rosto da dela menos você. Como assim você nunca viu o rosto da Shina, é mentira, no mangá numero 12, quando ela vai "tentar" matar o Seiya, que tava no hospital, você apareceu você disparou um golpe e acertou nela, detalhe ela tava sem mascara, e mais tarde você levou ela no colo, e como você diz que nunca viu o rosto dela, o que você me diz sobre isso ¬¬ - Por Nina-carol.**

**Aioria: **Ahhhhhh, eu já vi? o.o

**Shaka: **Sim. u.u

**Aioria: **Sério? o.o

**Shaka: **Sim. û.u

**Aioria: **Ah, sabe como é... São tantas mulheres que eu já vi o rosto, sabe... ;D

**Marin: **O QUE? – Ouvindo do lado de fora da estatua.

**Aioria: **Digo, digo! É que eu prefiro o rosto da Marin! ;D

**Marin: **Acho bom você não sair daí tão cedo. ¬¬ - Olhar secante.

**Aioria: **T-T Uaa! – Seca.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Hilda querida e linda *-*, onde você cortou o seu cabelo eu adoro ele, eu sou sua fã ^^v - Por Nina-carol.**

**Hilda: **Oh, obrigada! *-* Finalmente alguém aqui gosta de mim. ¬¬ - Olha feio pros guerreiros deuses jogando cartas.

**Shido: **TRUCO!

**Bado: **LADRÃO! Ò.O

**Hilda: **Pff. Eu cortei meu cabelo com Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, o cabeleireiro dos animes! ^-^

**Takamiya: **Sério? Como você foi parar em Bleach? O.o

**Hilda: **Sabe como é... Sou amiga de alguns fillers de lá... Então... Consegui um passe... *-*

**Takamiya: **O lado bom de ser filler... E os de Naruto?

**Hilda: **Ah, esses são muito crianças pra mim. – Desprezada.

**Takamiya: **Há! Está aí o verdadeiro lado bom de ser filler! ;D

**

* * *

Pergunta: Saori, eu só queria lhe informa que Ártemis descobriu que fui eu que rasguei os vestidos dela, e ela me faz pagar por todos eles i-i... ...Só que eu usei seu cartão de credito (6) - Por Nina-carol.**

**Saori:** Ah é? Que peninha, né... O que? MEU CARTÃO? OS VESTIDOS DA NEE-SAMA SÃO UM HORROR DE CAROS!

**No Olimpio...**

**Ártemis: **HAUHAUAHAUA! Bem feito pra Athena!

**Eco do grito da Saori: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!1

Depois disso, dizem que a Nina-carol se trancou na estátua com Aioros. Mas ela não reclama muito disso.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para todos os cavaleiros: Qual foi a coisa mais doida que vocês já pensaram ou fizeram nas suas vidas? - Por Feer-chan.**

**Cavaleiros: **Viramos Cavaleiros. :D – Todos, já que os Dourados saíram da estátua.

**Saori: **MORRAM! – Pulveriza todos.

**Takamiya: **o.o' Acho que isso já explica tudo...

**Maho: **Dorgas, manow. :/

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria se o Shun tivesse ido para a ilha da Rainha da Morte e não o Ikki? *palco please* - Por Feer-chan.**

**Ikki: **Hump. Nem digo mais nada. u.u

**Shiryu: **Acabou de dizer... – Leva um soco.

**Shun: **Ay não! Ikkiiiiii! Ç.Ç  
**Ikki: **Sinto muito, Shun. Isso é algo que você tem que aprender por si mesmo. u.u

**Shun: **O.O Ikki dando lições de moral?

**Ikki: **Heh... Aquele kama sutra é bom mesmo... u.u

**Hyoga: **WTF???

**Palco: Ilha da Rainha da Morte.**

**Shun: **Por Athena... ó.ò Que lugar medonho...

**Mestre feio do Ikki que eu esqueci o nome: **Olá, Shun! u.u

**Shun: **AH! UM CANIBAL! Ó.Ò

**Guilty (eu lembrei. \o/): **Quase isso. ¬¬

**Shun: **AAAAAAAH!

**Esmeralda: **Bem vindo, cunhado. n.n

**Shun: **AAAAHHH! UMA FANTASMA! AAAAAAHH! Mentalize seu lugar feliz, Shun! Ó.Ò E ele se tornará realidade.

**Guilty & Esmeralda: **o.o

Depois disso, dizem que a Ilha da Rainha da Morte virou uma sauna gay.

E a autora foi trancada em um porão de lá por um irmão furioso.

**

* * *

Jogo de Perguntas rápidas pro Hyoga. - Por Feer-chan.**

**Eiri ou Freya?**

**Hyoga: **Ah! D-Duas fi-fillers... ç.ç – Vai pro cantinho.

**Ikki: **Que depressivo, né.

**Hyoga: **Olha quem fala, o duas vezes viúvo. ¬¬

**Takamiya: **Opa! Alguém quer churrasco de pato? Bem passado, hein! – Pisando no corpo cremado do Hyoga.

**Saori ou Sasha?**

**Hyoga, ressurgindo das cinzas: **Saori, minha deusa! u.u

**Saori: **Own. ;D

**Hyoga: **Se bem que eu gosto da Éris...

Hyoga pulverizado.

**Seiya ou Shun?**

**Hyoga: **Hmm... ô.o

**Ikki: **Pense bem na resposta, pato. u.u

**Hyoga:** ê.e Seiya!

**Ikki: **RENEGOU MEU IRMÃO! Ò.Ó – Porrada.

**Hyoga: **Droga... Eu ia apanhar de qualquer jeito... -.- - Sendo socado.

**Aioros ou Aioria?**

**Hyoga: **Aioria que não deixou um legado tão ruim. ¬¬

**Aioros: **ç.ç

**Aioria: **Claro, não deixei legado nenhum. ._.

**Hyoga: **Por isso mesmo. u.u

**Aioros: **Ou seja, por você ser egoísta. n.n

Aioros eletrocutado e Hyoga pulverizado (por causa do "legado tão ruim").

**Saga ou Kanon?**

**Hyoga: **Anh... Hmm... Tanto faz, não gosto de nenhum mesmo.

Hyoga vai para outra dimensão. Duas vezes.

**Athena ou Hades?**

**Hyoga: **Athena, lógico. u.u

**Saori: **Ótimo. – Passa pro Hyoga um vale encontro com uma loirinha.

**Hyoga: **Obrigado! *-*

**Mu ou Shaka?**

**Hyoga: **._. Esses são pacíficos! *-* Mas prefiro o Mu.

**Ikki: **Só pra não perder o costume. (6) – Porrada no Hyoga.

**Aioros e Aioria ou Saga e Kanon?**

**Hyoga: **Aioria e Aioros. u.u

**Saga & Kanon: **Fraco!

**Aioria & Aioros: **¬¬

**Loira ou Morena?**

**Hyoga: **Loira, claro... *u*

**Ikki: **NÃO! JURA?

**Hyoga: **Sério! u.u

**Ikki: **... É uma mula mesmo.

**Hyoga: **Hey! ¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Mu tivesse uma irmã perdida? E se ela fosse totalmente o contrário dele e deixasse ele muito irritado? - Por Feer-chan.**

**Shaka: **Irmãs nunca são boas.

**Death Mask: **Você que pensa, ahuahauahu.

**Shaka: **¬¬

**Maho: **Palco!

**Palco: Casa de Áries.**

**Muy: **ONII-SAN! – Adorei o nome, ok. ç.ç

**Mu: **Sim, nee...

**Muy: **ARGH! Que tom de lerdo é esse? ÒO

**Mu: **L-Lerdo?

**Muy: **Sim! SURDO! Argh, não aguento você, nii.

**Mu:** Então o que faz aqui, peste? ¬¬ - Sussurrou.

**Muy:** Falou, vou sair com o Shaka! – Pegou no ponto fraco...

**Mu: **Para casa...

**Muy: **Quê?

**Mu: **PARA CASA!

**Muy: **EU NÃO! Ó.Ó

**Mu:** AGORA! Ò.O

**Muy: **EU NÃO! SEU... GAY!

Dizem que depois disso ninguém mais se ouviu falar nessa Muy. Por isso ela não tava no anime! 8D E realmente se perdeu... *Apanha.*

**

* * *

Pergunta: *chuta a June* Shun! Casa comigo? Eu prometo casa, comida e roupa lavada *agarra* Alias, o que você procura numa mulher? - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Shun: **U-Uhg? Casar? – Vermelho.

**Ikki: **ELE CASA! – Ajuda a chutar a June.

**June: **WAAAA! X_X

**Shun: **Ikki! ó.ò

**Ikki: **Sem Ikki! Eu sou o irmão mais velho, eu decido. u.u

**Shun: **Eu não sou uma garota. ¬¬

**Ikki: **Jura? – Irônico.

**Shun: **Ò.O – Amarra o Ikki no Cabo Sunion, mas depois fica com dó e desamarra.

**Ikki: **COF, COOOF! – Cospe um peixinho dourado.

**Shun: **ECA! Ó.Ó

**Ikki: **Ih! DOHKO, eu cuspi a Thétis!

**Dohko: **Como? o.o

**Shun:** o.o'' Enfim... Eu procuro uma mulher fofa, romântica, que goste de caminhadas pela praia e jantares ao por do sol. *-*

**Fãs: **Owwwwwwn. *-*

**Cavaleiros: **COF, COF, GAY, COF, COF.

**Ikki: **Dessa vez não posso descordar... – Mete a cabeça na primeira coisa que encontra, que é o Seiya. – AAAAAAAAY! QUEBREI MINHA CABEÇA! Ó.Ò

**Shun: **Hunf. u.u

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria os Cavaleiros de Bronze treinando para serem Cavaleiros de Ouro? - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Cavaleiros de Ouro: **Huhu...

**Cavaleiros de Bronze: **Ih...

**Maho: **Acreditem, eu sei como é o sentimento de... Cara, meu mestre vai me matar! o.o

**Takamiya: **Sério? o.õ

**Maho: **Uhun. u.u

**Cavaleiros de Bronze: **Grande consolo... e.e

**Cavaleiros de Ouro: **PALCO!

**Palco: Casa de Sagitário.**

**Aioros: **Seiya! Você tá fazendo errado! u.u

**Seiya: **Nani? ó.ò

**Aioros: **Você tem que disparar três flechas por segundo e ir trazer um refresco pra mim em um milésimo. u.u

**Seiya: **O QUE? Ó.Ò – Derrete. É coisa demais pra cabeça dele, oras!

**Palco: Casa de Aquário.**

**Hyoga: **M-Mestre... ó.o

**Kamus: **Já lhe expliquei, Hyoga...

**Hyoga: **Mas como eu vou encher o vaso da mulherzinha da Execução Aurora? Ò.Ó

**Kamus:** Pergunta pra Aurora, oras. Õ.o

**Hyoga: **Como? ¬¬

**Kamus: **Se vira. u.u

**Hyoga: **Ele tá tirando uma com a minha cara... Não quer entregar a armadura, maldito... -.-

**Kamus: **Disse algo? ê.e

**Hyoga: **AUROOOOOOOOORA! – Corre.

**Palco: Casa de Libra.**

**Dohko: **Shiryu... Você tem que se decidir! i_i

**Shura: **Isso mesmo, Shiryu. u.u

**Shiryu: **M-Mas... Eu sou libriano...

**Shura: **Vai me trocar? i_i

**Shiryu: **M-Mas eu tenho a Excalibur, né...

**Dohko: **Shiryu! i_i

**Shura: **Calado, velho! Deixe-o se decidir sozinho! u.u

**Dohko: **Toma tento, Shura. Você que quer roubar meu pupilo. ¬¬

**Shura: **Mas nossos nomes combinam mais! u.u

**Dohko: **Que coisa gay... ê.e

**Shura: **O QUE? EXCALIBUR!

**Dohko:** Ih, ele ficou bravinho. o.o – Sai correndo.

**Shura: **BRR! – Espumando de raiva, vai atrás.

**Shiryu: **o.o Alguém precisa vacinar o Shura... – É acertado por uma Excalibur perdida e toma down.

**Palco: Casa de Virgem.**

**Shaka: **Concentre-se, Shun!

**Shun: **To tentando... – Posição de Lótus, lutando contra as câimbras.

**Shaka: **Concentre-se e mergulhe no mundo espiritual... u.u

**Shun: **Hmm... Tá!

1 hora depois...

**Shaka: **Que bela meditação... Shun, o que achou?

**Shun:** ... – Babando, com a cabeça caída pra frente. – zzz...

**Shaka: **¬¬ - Grandes explosões.

**Palco: Casa de Leão.**

**Aioria: **Ikki, tempos um problema. u.u

**Ikki: **Qual? ê.e

**Aioria:** Bem... Eu controlo os raios, você o fogo... Temos um pequeno problema então...

**Ikki: **Ah, e eu achei que era coisa séria.

**Aioria: **... Mas é. õ.o

**Ikki: **Nem tanto. É fácil de resolver.

**Aioria: **É? Como? u.u

Porrada.

**Ikki:** Pronto. :D – Vestindo a armadura de Leão.

**Maho: **...

**Marin: **Oria! ó.ò

**Maho: **Aproveita que ele tá dormindo... o.o – Leva um tapa.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Kamus, vivem dizendo que você e o Miro tem um caso (e eu apoio muito XD) mas o que você acha q teria q mudar nele para você realmente se apaixonar? (não vale dizer q ele precisava ser mulher! Você não me engana ¬¬) - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Kamus: **Mas ele precisava ser mulher...

**Maho: **Mas não vale dizer que ele precisava ser mulher...

**Kamus: **Então dizer que ele precisava ser mulher não pode?

**Maho: **Não, dizer que ele precisava ser mulher não pode.

**Kamus: **Então não pode dizer que ele precisava ser mulher?

**Maho: **Não, não pode dizer que ele precisava ser mulher.

**Kamus: **Mas não pod...

**Miro: **AAAAAAAAAH, CALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM-SE, CALEM-SE, CALEM-SE, VOCÊS ME DEIXAM LOUCOS! Ò.O

**Kamus: **Ninguém tem paciência comigo... Taí, tem que melhorar essa paciência. ¬¬

**Maho: **Acredite, eu já me acostumei. i.i

**Kamus: **õ.o

**Miro: **E o Kamus não vai dizer o que precisa ser mudado em mim!

**Kamus: **Ah é? Por quê?

**Miro: **Porque você me ama desse jeito. ;D – Sorriso malicioso.

**Kamus:** Precisam parar de iludir o menino, Jessi e fãs de yaoi... :/

**Miro: **O QUE? Ô.O

**Maho: **Owned... ;x

**

* * *

Pergunta: Digam-me cavaleiros: se vocês tivessem a capacidade de se transformar em um animal, quais vocês escolheriam e por quê? - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Maho: **Sinto preferirismo pelo signo...

**Takamiya: **Bem próximo, eu o sinto também. u.u

**Maho: **Hmm, sinto cheiro de frango também. *o*

**Takamiya: **O que? o.o

**Mu: **o.o'' Eu queria ser um carneiro. Calmo, pacifico...

**Maho: **Não disse?

**Takamiya: **Tenso.

**Mu: **e.e

**Aldebaran: **HAHAHÁ! Eu não queria ser um touro! E sim um chipanzé! HAUAHUAAHUHU! Muito mais legal!

**Maho & Takamiya: **...

**Saga: **Eu seria um cachorro...

**Maho: **SIRIUS BLACK! *O*

**Saga: **... E o Kanon meu vira-lata... ;D

**Kanon: **Ò.Ó – Porrada.

**Death Mask: **Há! Eu nunca seria um caranguejo!

**Saga: **Seria um siri mesmo.

Death Mask se joga (BIBA! – apanha.) na briga.

**Aioria: **Eu seria um leão, lógico. ;D

**Miro: **Metido...

**Dohko: **E eu um tigre!

**Miro: **Metido ao quadrado. u.u

**Aioria: **Você seria o que? ¬¬

**Miro: **O Fofucho! :D

**Aioria & Dohko: **HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHU!

**Miro: **¬¬ - Soca os dois e sai correndo.

**Shaka: **û.u Eu seria alguma ave.

**Maho: **Por quê? o.o

**Aioria: **Pra botar ovos! HAUYHAUAHUAHAU!

**Shaka:** Ò.O – Aioria explode. – Pra voar pra longe daqui. ¬¬

**Takamiya:** Cavalo! E_E  
**Shaka: **Não, pássaro.

**Takamiya: **-.-

**Aioros: **Cavalo seria eu! Não, eu seria um centauro!

**Maho: **Centauro pode ser considerado um animal? O.o

**Takamiya: **Acho que sim.

**Aioros: **E eu iria pras Crônicas de Nárnia! *-*

**Shura: **Vai com Zeus. ê.e

**Aioros: **Waaa! T-T

**Shura:** Eu seria um cabra mesmo! Mas um cabra macho! u.u

**Aioros: **HAUAHUAHAUAHUAH!

**Shura: **¬¬

**Kamus: **Eu seria um urso polar. Simpatizo com eles.

**Maho: **o.o' No coments...

**Afrodite: **Eu seria uma sereia! Haha! Muito linda!

**Maho: **Sereia é um animal? ._.

**Takamiya: **o.o – Deseja um livro chamado Animais Mágicos e onde Habitam e dá pra Maho ler.

**Maho: **Waaa! *-*

**Afrodite: **Não sei por que, mas sempre associo a Maho a um filhotinho de cachorro... o.o

**Maho: **Cachorro? Sou filhotinha do Saga então. *-*

**Saga, do meio da briga: **O QUÊ? O.O

**Maho: **¬¬' Calado, totó.

**Saga: **Ò.Ó

Maho dead's.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria se Athena não tivesse sido levada pelo Aioros e os cavaleiros tivessem que criá-la quando ela era bebê? - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Takamiya: **HAUHAUAHAUHAUAHU!

**Cavaleiros: **¬¬

**Takamiya: **Me calei.

**Cavaleiros: **Ah bom. u.u

**Takamiya: **Então vamos ao palco? HAUHAUAHUA!  
**Cavaleiros: **ò.o

**Palco: Salão do Grande Mestre.**

**Aioros: **S-Shura! Me ajuda aqui!

**Shura: **Eu?

**Saori: **INHÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

**Aioros: **S-Sim!

**Shura:** D-Droga! Por isso Saga se mandou...

**Saori: **UNHÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Aioros: **Odeio sermos os únicos capazes de cuidar da Athena-sama-mini...

**Shura: **Você é o único, eu só tenho 10 anos. i.i – Interpretando com aquele corpo maravilhoso de 23. *3* *Apanha.*

**Aioros: **Você é o único que pode me ajudar? Quer que eu chame quem? Death Mask? ¬¬

**Shura: **Ih, é mesmo...

E por causa disso Athena ainda vive hoje...

**Aioros: **Shura... Que cheiro é esse? o.o

**Shura: **Que ch... PQP, QUE MENINA PODRE.

**Aioros: **M-Me ajuda, aqui, Shura! T-T

**Shura: **Eu não... Droga... o.o – Aioros empurrou ela pro colo do Shura.

**Aioros: **Você limpa!

**Shura: **Eu não! – Empurra pro Aioros. – Você!

**Aioros: **Você!

**Shura: **Você! Ò.Ó

**Aioros: **Você! ó.ò

**Shura: **VOCÊ! AAAARGH! EXCALIBUR!

**Aioros, com Athena no colo: **SOCORRO! SHURA SURTOU!

**Shura: **TRAIDOR! VOCÊ DISSE QUE ERA COISA BÁSICA! Ò.O

**Aioros: **AAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Sai correndo e berrando histericamente com um Shura furioso atrás.

E deu na mesma e... A CULPA É DA SAORI!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Com teu niver ai, dia 2... Eu me pergunto, o que você quer de aniversario? Pode escolher - se veste com um roupão preto, um chapéu branco com listras verdes e carrega uma bengala - eu te dou qualquer coisa u3u - mostra os cavaleiros amarrados junto com espectros e marinas - até a dominação mundial *0*, ok isso não - mas pode escolher :D - Por Aneko.**

**Maho: **PSIU! Não espalha a data do meu aniversário! Ç.Ç

**Miro: **Como se ninguém soubesse... e.e

**Maho: **Primeiro eu quero ele calado. ¬¬

**Takamiya: **Opa! Isso é comigo! – E Miro fica mudo.

**Miro: **HHMHMMM! Ó.Ò

**Kamus: **Esse barulho é realmente estranho. ê.e

**Miro: **¬¬ - Soca o Kamus.

**Kamus: **¬¬ - Soca o Miro.

Porrada.

**Maho: **O que tá me matando nessa pergunta... É esse cosplay de Urahara, Ane. ._. – Maho recebe uma voadora e voa longe.

**Aneko:** Hunf. u.u Me retiro.

**Maho: **Oh noelz!1 D: Eu quero o Manigold pra mim! ç.ç

**Miro: **HMHMH? Ò.O

**Manigold: **Oi, alguém me chamou? ;D

**Maho: **MANI! *o* Presente adiantado! Te amo, Ane! *-*

**Miro: **MHMHMMMH. ¬¬ - Tradução: Te odeio, Ane.

**Aneko: **HOHO!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Já que a senhorita está distribuindo cavaleiros e afins... EU FICO COM O ALONE- agarra ele- TIRA OS OLHOS DELE RAJANI DEVI LAKSHMI, EU DOBRO QUALQUER OFERTA DELA OHOHOHOHOH *super rica* - Por Lúcia Almeida.**

**Maho: **OPA! MONEY! O.O

**Death Mask: **OPA! BRIGA DE MULHER!

**Maho: **Ah, pra mim não importa, vou embora de Cross Fox com o Mani. *-* - E sai deixando a Lúcia e a Rajani amaldiçoando até a quinta geração da Maho. – Ok, briguem. Ó.Ò – Corre.

**Takamiya: **AUAHUAHA! Oba, briga! *-* - Apanha. – Erf, vou embora de Cross Fox também, com o Dite! Bai! – Sai saltitando.

**

* * *

Saint Seiya Host Club.**

**Palco: Festinha bombástica na Casa de Libra.**

**Ai Linna-chan: **Waa! *-* Obrigada, Dohko!  
**Dohko: **Por nada, querida, você merecia essa festa. n.n

**Ai Linna-chan: **Sério? *u*

**Dohko: **Claro, linda. n.n

**Ai Linna-chan: **Own! *o*

**Dohko: **E, bem... Podemos subir mais tarde. ;D – Aponta pro andar de cima.

**Ai Linna-chan: **C-Claro. *u*

**Dohko: **Ótimo! n.n – Sorriso de garoto maroto.

**Luci: **Ah! Shun-kun! Docinhos! *-*

**Shun: **Unh... Parecem estar bons...

**Luci: **Sim! Nya, será que posso pegar?

**Shun: **Não se acanhe! n.n – Pega um docinho e cora.

**Luci: **Unh? O que foi, Shun-kun?

**Shun: **Hmm... É que.. Hmm... Posso lhe servir? X____X – Extremamente vermelho.

**Luci: **Q-Que fofo. *-* C-Claro! x3x

**Shun: **Abre a boquinha. X_______X

**Luci: ***O*

**Shun: **Wa! X_X – Coloca um brigadeiro lá.

**Luci: **WAAAAAA! MOE! *-* Obrigada! *-*

**Shun: **P-Por nada, kawaii! n.n – Sorriso corado de menino extremamente MOE.

**Luci: **Waa! *-*

**Evily: **Que fofos. n.n

**Saga: **Sim... Essa juventude... E você, sozinha aqui?

**Evily: **Ah, estou só observando... Dando um tempo. (:

**Saga: **Posso fazer-lhe companhia então?

**Evily: **Ora, claro...

**Kanon: **Nem vem, Saga! – Brotando. (?) – Eu já tava de olho nela! ÒO

**Evily: **Kanon! *-*

**Saga: **Perdeu, preiboy! ÒO

**Kanon: **Nem vem! Você nuuuuunca me ajuda! i_i

**Saga: **Claro que não! E perder essa mina linda? – Mina?

**Emily: **Ui. *-*

**Kanon: **Você é mais bonita para mim. ê.e

**Emily: **o.o

**Saga: **Chega, Kanon! Vamos resolver isso lá fora! ÒO

**Kanon: **Sim! ÒO

**Emily: **Eu podia fazer algo, mas quero ver eles brigando por mim. *-* - E os três vão para fora da casa.

**Hyoga: **Hu? Tá tendo briga, legal.

**Lena: **Sim... o.o' Estranho.

**Hyoga: **Quer ver? Ou quer ir comigo pra um lugar mais calmo? ;D

**Lena: **Opa... Vamos a um lugar mais calmo. ;D

**Hyoga: **Ótimo querida. – Pega a mão dela. – Vamos. n.n

**Lena: **Wa! Sim! *-*

**Hyoga: **Não se preocupe, cuidarei de você. – Pisca pra ela.

**Lena: **Ay... Esses olhos azuis... i_i

**Shura: **Dohko maldito... Quer me roubar o Shiryu... Err, isso ficou estranho e ainda dá uma festa... ¬¬ - Vagando por lá.

**Leda: **O-Olá. *-*

**Shura: **Q... Holla, señorita. ;D

**Leda: **Você entrou de penetra, não foi? n.n

**Shura: **Uh! Por favor, não conte pro Dohko...

**Leda: **Claro que não! n.n Mas tem uma condição!

**Shura: **Diga. :D

**Leda: **Me leva pra sua casa? *.*

**Shura: **Opa... Claro, señorita. ;D Me dei bem! *^* - E sai de braços dados com a Leda.

**Maho: **E eu não podia deixar de aparecer no host mais extenso da fic! *-* - Sai saltitando.

**Todos: **o.o

**

* * *

Palco: Praia.**

**Nina-carol: **Oros! Não acredito!

**Aioros: **Hahaha! Foi ótimo! n.n

**Nina-carol: **Ótimo? Eu fiquei aflita!

**Aioros: **Mas eu fujo a qualquer hora do Santuário só pra estar com você. *-*

**Nina-carol: **Own. *-*

**Aioros: **Agora vem! – Puxa ela pela mão. – Quer ver o por do sol mais lindo da sua vida? ;D – Isso me lembrou um conto, mas deixa quieto. O.o

**Nina-carol: **Wa! Claro! *-*

**Aioros: **Vem! – Os dois correm até a orla da praia, onde se sentam – abraçados. Q

**Nina-carol: **É lindo, mas é claro que a sua presença melhora tudo. o3o

**Aioros: **Olha, me senti. *-* Agora vamos rolar pela areia? *-*

**Nina-carol: **A-Assim? Epa... Espera, Oros... HAUAHA... Faz cócegas... (???) – E o resto vocês já sabem, até esquentar o clima, re. –Q

**

* * *

Palco: França. – YEH, vamos gastar as verbas da fic! \,,/**

**Feer-chan: **Meu Zeus, França mais Kamus, que perfeito. *-*

**Kamus: **Perfeito? O que torna perfeito é a sua presença, hime-sama. n.n

**Feer-chan: **Wa! Mas Kamyu, você não devia estar na lua de mel? õ.o

**Kamus: **Ah, estou dando um tempo, se não ela se enjoa. u.u

**Feer-chan: **._. Ele fugiu...

**Kamus: **Por você, honey. :)

**Feer-chan: **Waa. *-*

**Kamus: **Então hime... – Pega a mão dela. – Quer conhecer as maravilhas da França ou quer conhecer minha casa primeiro? :) – Safado...

**Feer-chan: **Oh! Kamyu, seu tarado! O.o

**Kamus: **Claro que não. Sou um homem casado. n.n – É o drama de todo homem casado... *Apanha.*

**Feer-chan: **E? e.e

**Kamus: **Como resistir a uma moça tão linda quanto você? n.n

**Feer-chan: **Wa! *-* Me leva pra casa! Leva!

**Kamus: **Que bom que pediu. – Abraça ela e vão. qqq

**

* * *

Palco: Jantar em um hotel luxuoso.**

**Jessi Amamiya: **Uau, a produção tá melhorando mesmo os cenários. O.o

**Shun: **Ah, é que agora a Maho abriu a carteira... e.e

**Maho: **¬¬ - Sai de fininho.

**Jessi: **Que lugar lindo. *-*

**Shun: **Achei que combinaria muito com você, hime! n.n

**Jessi: **Sério? *-*

**Shun:** Sim... Você tem gostos refinados, gosto de admirá-los. – Sim, o Shun ouve Panic! At the disco!

**Jessi: **Wa! Só impressão sua, Shunzinho. x.x

**Shun: **Que nada... Eu... – Cora. – Realmente estou gostando de você, Jessi-chan. n.n

**Jessi:** Aiin... Vai retribuir os meus sentimentos então? *-*

**Shun: **Sim... Eu juro que irei retribuí-los... Para sempre. n.n

**Jessi: **Espera, é demais pro meu kokoro... x.x

**Shun: **Sim... Pelo seu coração, eu lhe juro amor eterno. n.n – Vermelho.

**Jessi: ***-----* - Derrete.

**Shun: **Que fofa. *-* - Se aproxima dela e... Err, vocês imaginam.

**

* * *

Palco: Inferno.**

**Minos: **Minha, minha, minha Genris. u.u

**Genris Puma: **Vai ficar repetindo? O.o

**Minos: **É pro Kagaho aprender. ;D

**Kagaho: **¬¬Tudo bem, Genris. Eu serei seu amante. u.u

**Genris: **Opa. *o*

**Minos: **A pinóia! Ela é só minha. ¬¬

**Kagaho: **Perdeu, preiboy. u.u

**Minos: **Nem pense em tocar na MINHA Genris. – Puxa a Genris pra si.

**Kagaho: **Sua? Que mané sua o que! ¬¬ - Puxa ela pra si.

**Genris: **H-Hey...

**Minos: **Quer parar? ¬¬ - Puxa ela.

**Kagaho: **Pare você. – Puxa.

**Genris:** HEY! Será que vocês não aprenderam os horários? ¬¬

**Minos: **Claro, mas o Kagaho nunca está satisfeito. u.u

**Kagaho: **Claro! Você tem uma hora a mais que eu. ¬¬

**Genris: **Ahh... – Suspiro. – Lá vamos nós de novo... E eu mereço. *-*

**

* * *

Palco: Arredores do Santuário.**

**Schne Hissi: **S-Shion-sama, o que está fazendo? O.o – Sendo puxada pelo Shion para fora do Santuário.

**Shion: **É surpresa, calma. – Corre.

**Schne: **O q-que vai fazer?

**Shion: **._. – Se vira para Schne, dando um abraço. – Vai estar tudo bem, confie em mim. n.n

**Schne:** E-Eu confio. *o*

**Shion: **Então vamos! – Recomeça a correr e em algum tempo chegam a uma pequena igreja no meio da floresta nos arredores. – LOST CANVAS, MANOW. D: Ok, parei.

**Schne: **Igreja? O.o

**Shion: **Surpresa. :D – Abre as portas e lá dentro está arrumado para um casamento.

**Maho, vestida de padra: **O segundo casamento da fic, que emoção. *---*

**Schne: **Casameento? *-*

**Shion: **Sim! Eu preferi algo mais intimo, hime... - No local só estão Mu e Dohko, como padrinhos.

**Schne: **Wa, mas está lindo. – A produção caprichou na Igreja, ok. u.u

**Maho: **Vamos começar? *-*

**Schne: **M-Mas e o vestido? O.o

**Maho: **Produção! – Estala os dedos e a produção começa a vestir Shion e Schne apropriadamente.

**Schne: **Uau, capricharam mesmo. '-' – Avaliando o vestido.

**Maho: **Hoho. ;D Agora vamos começar o casamento! *-* Estamos aqui reunidos hoje, nessa igreja escura e suspeita que foi muito bem cuidada para celebrar o casamento de Shion de Áries e Schne Hissi. Não vou perguntar se tem alguém contra... – Observa o Dohko amordaçado. – Então podem fazer seus votos. o/

**Shion, pegando uma aliança: **Eu, Shion de Áries, prometo amá-la, respeitá-la e fazê-la feliz enquanto durar a fic. *-*

**Schne: **Eu, Schne Hissi, prometo amá-lo, respeitá-lo e fazê-lo feliz por todo sempre mesmo. u.u – Trocando as alianças. q

**Maho: **Isso aí... Pode beijar a noiva. *-* - E aquele belo beijo de novela.

**Dohko, arrancando a mordaça: **WAAAAA! Ai... H-Hey! E-Eu quero ser padrinho dos filhos de vocês!

**Maho: **AHUAHAUH! Perdeu, eu já serei! ÒO Eu e o Miro! u.u

**Dohko:** Maldita...! ÒO

**Mu: **o.o' Até quando eles vão ficar se beijando...?

Agora, festinha em restaurante chique. \o/

**

* * *

N/A:**

Well, mais um fim de capítulo e vamos aos avisinhos gerais. :D

Próximo capítulo será o ultimo, yeh. i_i

Próximo capítulo a Lúcia Almeida apresentará comigo. \ô

Próximo capítulo não terá hosts. \o *Autora morta por causa disso.* MAAAAAAAAAAS, no próximo capítulo eu vou casar TODO mundo. Então mandem pedidos. \ô

E outra pergunta pro próximo capítulo, que a mula aqui esqueceu:

Quem é o mais tarado da fic?

( Quem votar em mim apanha. i_i AGSHAIOHSIOAHIOS, brincks. )

Enfim, obrigada mais uma vez por todas vocês, de coração. :DD

_**- Genris Puma: **__A pergunta "Dourados, o que vocês acham dos yaois que são obrigados a fazer?", já foi respondida uma vez lá atrás, ou foi algo bem parecido, erf. Por isso não respondi de novo._

_- __**Takamiya: **__Dessa vez deu! 8D Espero que tenha gostado. \o/ HAOIHSIOA, esquecer disso? Não quero ser morta. i_i Por nada, honey, mas eu que agradeço mais ainda. \ô/ Sim, minha imaginação está péssima, mas valeu. *-* Beijos._

_**- ThathaMDZ: **__Waaa, essa aqui "Se não fossem Cavaleiros, o que fariam da vida? qual profissão vocês gostariam de ter?" foi respondida lá atrás, por isso não respondi de novo, ok? x_x Obrg!_

_**- Adri yuki: **__Waaa! Muito obrigada pelo apoio, querida. *-*_

_**- Feer-chan: **__Huhu... Obrigada, querida! xD Espero que tenha gostado. =3 Beijos!_

_**- Aneko: **__Não conte a data do meu aniversário. ÓO Erf, já era. D: Obrg, honey. sz_

Mais uma vez, obrigada, hoho. u.u

**~ Mahorin.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. AINDA. MWAWUHAUWUHUWA!

**

* * *

Maho, vestida de preto - vestido roubado da Evangeline! 8D - e com um lencinho, enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos: **Chegamos ao ultimo capítulo, meu povo!

**Cavaleiros, chorando de alegria: **Aleluuuuia!

**Maho: **¬¬

**Cavaleiros: **Digo, é uma pena. u.u

**Maho: **Realmente... Mas pelo menos terminei em número impar! 8D

**Miro: **E o que isso tem à ver? ._.

**Maho: **Não sei. o3o

**Ser vestido de preto: **Nem eu. ._.

**Maho: **AAAAAAH! A MORTE! ELA VEIO ATRÁS DE MIM! ó.ò Qual é, desistiu de procurar os três irmãos dos contos, é? ç_ç – Beedle, o Bardo.

**Ser: **Claro que não, mas já gastei meu tempo com isso. u.u – Na verdade, o ser estava vestido com uma calça preta, uma blusa preta de abotoar com o desenho de uma borboleta na parte inferior da blusa ( TÃO YUUKO! *-* - apanha. ), sapato preto, e esmalte vermelho-sangue, muito morte.

**Maho: **o.o

**Ser: **Eu sou um ser pior que a morte, absolutamente pior... Eu sou a Lúcia Almeida! 8D

**Todos:** o.o''

**Lúcia: **Podem se assustar. u.u

**Cavaleiros: **...

**Maho: **Lú! *-*

**Shun: **AAAAAAH! Ó.Ò

**Ikki: **Qual é, Shun. ¬¬ Você ainda vai encarar coisa pior.

**Shun: **É? O que? o3o

**Ikki: **Casamento. u.u

**Futuras noivas: **¬¬ - Todas pulam em cima do Ikki.

**Ikki: **WAAA! – Sendo morto.

**Maho: **HAUHAUAHAUAHUAHAU!

**Ikki, agarrando a Maho pela gola da blusa: **Começa isso logo! ÒO

**Maho: **AHUAHAIHAUIA... Mas tá tão legal... – Ikki aperta o pescoço dela. – SIM, SENHOR IKKI! Ó.O – Pagou pau...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria se as personagens de Tsubasa Chronicles aterrassem no Santuário? (Fai-sama *¬*) - Por Rajani Devi Lakshmi.**

**Maho: **Fai-sama! *u*

**Lúcia: **Sakura-hime! *-*

**Cavaleiros: **Hmm... ê.e

**Maho: **MOKONA! *O*

E nisso, um vórtice (?) se abre no seu e aterrissam no palco cinco seres estranhos.

**Mokona: **PUU! 8D

**Maho: **OU NÃO! 8D

**Kurogane: **WTF? Ò____O

**Syaoran: **Mokona já conhece esse ser?

**Maho: **E-Esse ser?

**Cavaleiros: **HAUHAUAHU. :x

**Mokona: **Não! Nunca vi mais gorda!

**Maho: **É POR ISSO QUE EU PREFIRO O MOKONA PRETO! ç_ç – Se reduz a cinzas em um cantinho.

**Fai: **Ora... Mokona, não seja grosso. n.n

**Afrodite: **Q-Que... L-lindo... *-*

**Death Mask: **Que bicha! õ.o – Reduzido a NADA no cantinho escuro por 3809437409 mil fãs do Fai.

**Sakura: **Wa... Que mundo simpático, Syaoran-kun. n.n~

**Maho, lançando um olhar mortal para a Sakura: **Simpático, é? ¬¬

**Syaoran: **O q-que há com ela? ô.o

**Lúcia: **Ela é louca assim mesmo. u.u

**Maho: **Perguntem pra Yuuko. ¬¬ - Apanha infinitamente.

**Syaoran & Sakura: **i.i

**Kurogane: **HEY! Ò.O

**Afrodite: **Uau! Você também, é bem forte e bonito... ;O

**Kurogane: **O.O Mokona! V-Vamos sair daqui!

**Mokona: **Mas aqui tem sakê! i.i – Bebendo com o Saga.

**Kurogane: **AGORA! ¬¬

**Mokona: **Droga! PUUUUUUU! – Abre outro vórtice e eles somem.

**Death Mask, recomposto: **Ok! Que furação foi esse? õ.o

**Maho: **Yuuuko... – Cantinho emo.

**Lúcia: **Ela não quer dar spoilers. '-' Então vamos pra próxima!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Vocês morrem de medo de Matrimônio, né? Fiquem tranquilos, a gente não morde... Ainda. xD - Por Tenshi Aburame.**

**Cavaleiros & Maho: **O_____________________O

**Saga: **... Brochei.

**Lúcia: **Eu não entendo porque a Maho tá nesse meio. ô.o

**Maho: **Tá brincando? Eu tenho pavor de casamento! Ó.Ò

**Miro: **É, somos dois! Ó.Ò

**Lúcia: **Que casal estranho... ô.o

**Saga: **Sério. Brochei.

**Lúcia: **õ.o

**Saga: **Fenrir, colega. Tenho dó de você.

**Tenshi: **Que nada! Ele morde muito mais! Lobinho, sacas? 8D

**Fenrir: **T-Tenshi! Ò.Ó – Vermelho. – Argh, pessoas! – Sai correndo.

**Maho, Saga, Lúcia e Tenshi: **o3o

**Miro: **E depois eu sou estranho! -.-

**Maho: **Ah, você também é... AAAY! VENENO! – Agoniza em um cantinho.

**Lúcia: **O.O – Passinho para o lado mais longe de Miro.

**Miro: **E toma isso! Ò.Ó

**

* * *

Pergunta: Sísifo, você realmente ama a Sasha? - Por Krika Haruno.**

**Lúcia: **Pan pan pan pan pan! Pan pan pan pan pan pan! 8D

**Sísifo: **O que é isso? Õ.O

**Lúcia: **Músiquinha do plantão da Globo News. u.u

**Sísifo: **... – Mete a cabeça na pedra mais próxima. – UH! Lost Canvas... Ou estrelas? x.x

**Lúcia: **Então, Sísifo ingrato que não deu valor ao sacrifício do El Cid... u.u

**Sísifo: **Quem? õ.o

**Lúcia: **... Você ama a Sasha, não ama? Ò.O  
**Sísifo: **Cuma? O.O

**Lúcia: **Sim! Tá escrito na sua testa que você ama ela! 8D

**Sísifo: **'-' – Usando aquela faixa vermelha na testa.

**Lúcia: **Viram? Hoho, pergunta respondida! u.u

**Sísifo: **Sasha... Quem? õ.o

**Lúcia: **O.O INGRATO! – Manda o Sísifo para o Inferno de Dante. u.u

Sim, a autora não gosta do Sísifo. Ç.Ç'

**Lúcia: **Droga... Acho que ele não ama ela... Peraí... Quem ama bloqueia! HOHO! Então ele ama ela! 8D Eu sempre soube! u.u – Sai andando.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pergunta, se vocês (incluindo a Maho), fossem treinadores Pokemons, quais Pokemons/tipos vocês escolheriam? O__o, bem, o Aioria é fácil de imaginar, o Luxray é a cara dele (Leão elétrico) - Por Takamiya.**

**Aioria: **Luxray? Não, eu prefiro o Pikachu mesmo! ó.ò

**Aioros: **Qual é, irmão. ¬¬ Tá parecendo o Shun!

**Aioria & Ikki: **HEY! Ò.O – Pulam no Aioros.

**Aioros: **WAAA! SOCORRO! Ó.O

Ninguém faz nada.

**Aioros: **... Deixa... – Apanhando.

**Lúcia: **Então, Mu! Qual você treinaria?

**Mu: **O Mime Jr. '-'

**Lúcia: **Por quê?

**Mu: **Parece o Kiki. '-'

**Lúcia & Maho: **HAUHAUAHUA!

**Kiki: **Obrigado pela parte que me toca. ¬¬

**Maho: **E o Deba? 8D

**Aldebaran: **O Machop! Adoro ele, parece até comigo! 8D

**Lúcia: **O senso dele para aparências não é muito bom, né? õ.o

**Maho: **Não mesmo...

**Aldebaran: **¬¬ O que foi? Ele é fortinho, loirinho e bonitinho! u.u

**Lúcia: **Onde que ele parece contigo? O.O

Lú é mandada longe...

**Saga: **Já eu, prefiro o Dialga! MUITO foda, ok.

**Kanon: **Há. Fichinha perto do meu Palkia. u.u

**Saga: **Qual é? Quer provar? Ò.Ó

**Kanon: **Sim! Vamos x1! Pega o seu Game Boy e conecta no meu, vamos lutar! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Isso não vai dar certo... o.o Epa! Desde quando eles têm Game Boy? Ç.Ç

**Saga: **Kanon! Seu maldito! O que você fez? Ò.Ó

**Kanon: **Nada! Tu que é o noob aqui! ¬¬

**Saga: **Você trocou o meu Dialga pelo seu Palkia! INÚTIL!

**Kanon: **Você que entrou no lugar errado, sua mula manca! Ò.Ó

**Saga: **O que? Ò.Ó

**Kanon: **Seiya manca! Ò.Ó

**Seiya: **Oi? O.O – Brincando com um Togepi. – NÃO FUI EU! FOI O OVO! – Joga o Togepi longe e sai correndo.

**Lúcia: **Ay... O Deba não precisava me mandar longe... – Quebrada. – Minha cabeça dói... – O Togepi cai na cabeça dela. – Olha, Lost Canvas rodando... o.o – Desmaia.

**Saga: **MORRA KANON! – Porrada.

**Kanon: **MORRA... PEGA ELE, PALKIA! – Deixa o Pokémon batendo e sai correndo, tropeçando na Lúcia (coitada!) e caindo, batendo a cabeça no chão e desmaiando.

**Death Mask: **Uhuu! Interessante! ò.o

**Maho: **E você, maníaco, qual?

**Death Mask:** Zoroark! Muito bonito, ele.

**Maho: **Já jogou com ele, por acaso?

**Death Mask: **Err... Não.

**Maho: **Noob. u.u

**Death Mask: **Sekishiki Meikai Ha!

**Maho: **WAAA! – Corre.

**Lúcia, que voltou das cinzas (?): **Então temos Aioria com seu Pikachu... E o Shaka?

**Shaka: **O Abra.

**Lúcia: **Porque é psíquico, não é?

**Shaka: **E porque é fofinho. u.u

**Lúcia: **... Fim de fic todo mundo se afeta! :D  
**Shaka: **O que quer dizer? -.-

**Lúcia: **Nada não! n.n – Sai cantarolando. – Dohko!

**Dohko: **O Dratini! *-*

**Lúcia: **Por quê? :O

**Dohko: **P-Porque eu queria treiná-lo ainda em nível baixo, vê-lo crescer, derrotar outros pokémons fortes, evoluir, crescer ainda mais, evoluir de novo e voar e... AHHH! Como eu adoro filhotes! x3x

**Lúcia: **... Como eu disse... o.ô Afetados... E o Miro?

**Miro: **Um Skorupi! u.u

**Lúcia: **A pergunta é... Alguém já jogou com esse Pokémon? '-'

**Miro: **¬¬

**Lúcia: **E o Aioros?

**Aioros: **Chansey! *-*

**Aioria: **PQP! Depois fala de mim!

**Maho, voltando: **AAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHU! CHANSEY! HSUHAUAHUSHAUAHUA!

**Lúcia: **Olha a Maho indo de novo com o Aioria... o.o

**Shura: **Eu prefiro Scyther... Acho bem legal.

**Lúcia: **É a sua cara mesmo. o3o

**Shura: **Hey! Eu não sou verde! ¬¬

**Lúcia: **Aff... Afetado! ÒO

**Kamus: **Eu treinaria um Glalie...

**Maho, que voltou - de novo: **Nossa! Esse Pokémon é muito chato na liga final! ç.ç

**Kamus: **Eu sei. Por isso mesmo. u.u

**Maho: **ê.e Chato...

**Afrodite: **Eu treinaria uma Roselia! Claro, claro! *-*

**Maho: **Outro Pokémon chato... '-'

**Afrodite: **Chata é você! u.u

**Death Mask: **MOSNTER KILL!

**Maho: **Ó.Ò – Se reduz a nada em um cantinho. – TT-TT

**Lúcia: **Hey! Restinhos de Maho, que Pokémon você treinaria? '-'

**Maho, se recompondo milagrosamente: **O Eevee! *-*

**Afrodite: **Que Pokémon inútil... o.o

**Maho: **NÃO PRECISA HUMILHAR SÓ PORQUE ME VENCEU NO X1, SEU SUGADOR DE VIDA. Ç_Ç – Corre pro canto emo.

**Afrodite: **Ó.O

**Lúcia: **AFETADOS! – Corre pra fugir.

**Togepi: **Toge-Togepiii! :D – Foge.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Estou relendo os meus mangás da saga G e... Convenhamos, de todos os vilões de CDZ os Titãs são os melhores, em todos os aspectos õ.Õ, Já que eles não tentam matar os humanos só por que enchem o saco como certos alguéns ¬¬ (Olha pra Poseidon e Hades) - Por Takamiya.**

**Aioria: **Realmente. o.o

**Titãs: **Em alguma coisa a gente tem que ganhar, né. ¬¬

**Hades & Poseidon: **Lalá... – Cantarolando.

**Titãs: **Inúteis. ¬¬'

A volta para a prisão...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Quero ver os cavaleiros de bronze se ferrarem dessa vez, então coloca eles pra enfrentarem os Titãs 8D - Por Takamiya.**

**Cavaleiros de Bronze: **ANH? O.O

**Titãs: **Pode ser...

**Maho: **E estreando no ultimo capítulo um cenário! 8D

**Lúcia: **Tártaro! 8D

As duas socam os Cavaleiros de Bronze, apanham do Ikki, chutam ele e os outros pro Tártaro.

**No tártaro...**

**Céos: **Por favor...

**Hyperion: **Não, eu insisto, Céos...

**Céos: **De forma alguma, você primeiro.

**Hyperion: **Não, Céos. Você.

**Céos: **Não, meu irmão... Insisto que seja você.

**Hyperion: **Não, querido... Pode ir primeiro.

**Shiryu: **...

**Hyoga: **Eles...

**Shun: **Que educação fraternal linda. *-*;

**Ikki: **Vou embora. ¬¬ - Some em chamas _a la _Dumbledore.

**Hyoga: **Porque eles não se decidem logo? -.-

**Shiryu: **São as boas maneiras, não é...

**Shun: **Q-Que lindo. *-*

**Seiya: **'-'

**Céos: **Por favor, deixe que eu vá então, irmão.

**Hyperion: **Não, meu amigo... Eu vou, não quero lhe incomodar...

**Seiya:** '-'

**Hyoga: **Aff! Isso aqui já é uma tortura. -.-

**Shiryu:** Vamos voltar pro mundo humano...

**Shun: **Depois de você, irmão. n.n

**Hyoga & Shiryu: **¬¬'

**Shun: **n.n ... AY! IKKI! Ç.Ç – Apanha e é largado com o Seiya e os titãs lá. – NÃÃÃO! Ç.Ç EU TENHO MEDO DO ESCURO!1 Ç.Ç

**

* * *

Pergunta: No lugar dos cavaleiros de bronze se ferrando eu gostaria que Zeus libertasse o Prometeu e o Atlas. - Por Takamiya.**

**Lúcia: **Ah! Ultimo capítulo tudo passa batido! Então fizemos os dois! 8D  
**Maho: **Não se aproveitem da minha boa vontade... u.u

**Lúcia: **Ixxi. ê.e

**Maho: **Então! AFRODITE, EU ESCOLHO VOCÊ! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **AHSIOHAIODHSIDS, O QUE É ISSO? XD

**Maho, com Afrodite, a deusa, a possuindo: **Vou pedir pro papai. ;D – Some em meio a purpurina.

**Lúcia: **Pobre Maho... ó.ò

**No Olimpo...**

**Maho: **Papai! *-*

**Zeus: **OH! Afrodite, minha filhinha! Minha querida. *-*

**Artemis: **GRR. ¬¬ - Sai batendo a porta do quarto.

**Zeus: **ARTEMIS! Olha as boas maneiras! ¬¬

**Maho: **Não se preocupe, papai. ;D Enfim, quero um favor...

**Zeus: **Tudo que você quiser, filhinha. *-*

**Maho: **Libera o Atlas e o Prometeu aí? ;D

**Zeus: **Ih... Isso eu não posso fazer... o.o'

**Maho: **Por favoooor! Ç.Ç

**Zeus: **M-Mas... E a abóbada celeste, como fica? E Prometeu já foi liberado por Hércules... o.o

**Maho: **Você é um péssimo pai! Nya! ç.ç

**Zeus: **NÃO! Filhinha, digo... Pode ficar, leve eles. *-* Você fará melhor proveito!

**Maho: **Obrigada! – Abraça Zeus rapidamente. – Falou, velho! 8D – Vai buscar os novos brinquedos e some.

**Zeus: **Ahh, essas crianças... *-* - Trouxa.

**De volta ao Santuário...**

**Maho: **Volteeei, amores! 8D

**Lúcia:** Ih, a doidona ainda tá aí... o3o

**Maho: **E olha quem eu trouxe pra Takamiya! 8D – Trazendo Prometeu e Atlas em uma coleira.

**Lúcia: **Yeh! Você conseguiu! 8D

**Maho: **Sim! n.n Takamiya, bom proveito! – Entrega os dois pra ela.

**Takamiya: **Err... Não era pra mim... o.o''

**Maho:** Não aceito não como resposta, honey! u.u

**Takamiya: **Shit... e.e' – Prometeu tenta fugir. – OPA! Nada disso! Senta! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Bons meninos! n.n – Despurpurina. (???) – Opa, o que houve? :o

**Lúcia: **Graças à Zeus...

**Takamiya: **Hey, Mah! Ajuda aqui! ó.ò

**Maho: **Ah, eu? õ.o Sei lá, manda pro Zeus!

**Takamiya: **É! Boa! – Solta eles e manda pro Zeus.

**Afrodite: **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. `-´

**

* * *

ATENÇÃO!**

**A PERGUNTA ABAIXO CONTÉM O SPOILER MAIS FODA DE LOST CANVAS.**

**Se você não lê o mangá, PULE ESSA PERGUNTA.**

( Aticei legal a curiosidade, erf. o.o )

**

* * *

Pergunta: Alone, estou acompanhando o LC e... Era você o tempo todo manipulando todo mundo? O_o, como você fez pra "controlar" o Hades? - Por Takamiya.**

**No Inferno.**

**Lúcia: **ALOOOOOONE! – Agarra.

**Alone: **Wa! L-Lúcia-san... – Vermelho.

**Lúcia: **Opa! – Solta antes que apanhe. – Desculpa, não resisti. n.n'''

**Alone: **C-Claro. n.n''

**Lúcia: **Alone-chan! Conta seu segredo, vai!

**Alone: **Ah! n.n Foi fácil!

**Lúcia:** Nossa! Driblar o Imperador do Sub. Super fácil. Super.

**Alone: **Sério! n.n Foi só ficar cantando Barney! n.n

**Lúcia: **B-BARNEY? O.O E-Ele já existia?!

**Alone: **É tão velho quando a Dercy! o.o

**Lúcia: **E como você fez? O.o

**Alone: **Assim! Enquanto eu pintava, fiquei cantarolando... _Eu e você, você e eu, somos uma família feliz_... n.n~

**Lúcia: **... o.o E-Ele ainda canta errado... o.o'' Err... Tchau Alone! – Some.

**Alone: **_Com um forte abraço e um beijo te direi... Meu carinho é pra vooocê!~ _n.n

**Hades: **AAAAH! A MÚSICA DE NOVO NÃO! AAAAAAH! X.X – Desmaia.

**Alone: **Huh... n.n~

**

* * *

Pergunta: Vamos aos antigos mestres do Santuba, o Saga (provisório), o Sage, o Shion e o Hakurei, plz, na opinião de todos, tanto os de Lost Canvas quanto os do original, quem é o melhor mestre do Santuário? O Shion não pode encostar um dedo em vocês, se não mando ele pro jogo de terror Fatal Frame sem os poderes. - Por Takamiya.**

**Maho & Shion: **WAAAAA! FATAL FRAME! Ó.Ò – Os dois se escondem.

**Lúcia: **Ótimo! Shion imobilizado! Agora podem falar! 8D

**Todos altamente subornados pela autora: **Sage! ._.

**Death Mask: **Yeh! Honrou meu signo! u.u

**Saga: **Traidor! Ò.Ó

**Death Mask: **Foi mal... Mas cansei dos banhos. ;D

**Saga: **¬¬

**Afrodite: **Eu não! *-*

**Saga: **Explosão Galáctica! Ò.Ó

**Afrodite: **WAAAAA! – Voa longe.

**Maho, escondida: **Fala sério. Sage owna. u.u E o Manigold também! 8D

**Miro: **Iih. ¬¬'

**Maho:** Huh... Fim de pergunta! Vamos, Shi! – Os dois saem detrás do sofá e correm pra outro esconderijo.

**Todos: **o.o

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como que o Seiya conseguiu destruir o anel do mal (esqueci o nome ._.) da Hilda, sem cortar a mão dela fora? (Se o Seiya tivesse cortado ela ia se ver comigo, Hilda é minha personagem feminina preferida u.ú) - Por Nina-carol.**

**Seiya: **O anel do pernilongo? ._.

**Todos: **o.o

**Shiryu: **Nibelungo, Seiya... Nibelungo!

**Seiya: **Ah... Sei lá! o.o

**Hilda, aparecendo: **Eu posso explicar!

**Hyoga: **AAAAH! AHHHH! FILLER! SOCORRO! Ó.Ò – Corre e some.

**Todos: **._.

**Hilda: **É porque o Seiya usou algo mais fraco...

**Seiya: **FRACO? NÃÃÃÃÃO! Ç.Ç ME DÊ SUA FORÇA, PEGASUS!1

**Ikki: **Fica quieto! ¬¬ - Soca o Seiya.

**Hilda: **Se ele tivesse usado a Andúril com certeza teria cortado minha mão...

Cri cri.

**Maho: **E a coisa virou Senhor dos Anéis. ._.

**Seiya: **Anh... Oi?

**Hilda, socando o Seiya: **Viu, eu tenho uma fã que me defende de você! 8D – Corre.

**Seiya: **Aiin... HEY! ó.ò

**Maho: **... Cara... Que resposta sem noção. o.o

**Lúcia: **Né. o.o

**Maho: **Não concorde. ¬¬

**Lúcia: **Ops. *-*

**

* * *

Pergunta: Miro, eu te odeio, ser insignificante, criatura idiota ¬¬, mas porque você tem que fazer um discurso antes de dar o seu golpe? - Por Nina-carol.**

**Miro: **Ain? õ.o

**Maho: **HAUAHUAHAUHAUA!

**Miro:** ¬¬'

**Maho: **Explica aí, ser odiado. ;D

**Miro: **Sei que você me ama. u.u Então, eu tenho que fazer o meu discurso antes de dar o golpe...

**Maho: **Repetindo a pergunta na resposta... ê.e

**Miro: **Calada. E tenho que explicar como funciona a Agulha Escarlate, também chamada, muito comumente, de Scarlet Needle, mas na dublagem ficou Agulha Escarlate, se bem que essa é a tradução ao pé da letra mesmo... E a Agulha Escarlate, ou Scarlet Needle, consiste em atacar o adversário 14 vezes. 14 vezes eu ataco o adversário, se ele for bom, mas ninguém passa da sexta. Ok, o Hyoga passou, o Kanon passou também, mas são detalhes. Então eu tenho que explicar direitinho como a Agulha faz seu efeito, o tamanho do buraco, o raio da circunferência...

**Maho: **Baixou o Kamus no inicio da fanfic aqui... -.-

**Kamus: **¬¬

**Meia hora depois...**

**Miro: **E é lógico... Eu tenho que dar a chance do inimigo se defender ou atacar ao explicar a minha técnica, né? u.u UFA! Como falei!

**Maho: **Aleluia! Mas em Saint Seiya todo mundo é burro e ninguém faz isso. :D

Todos voam nela.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Queridos e amados (Miro eu te odeio u.u) cavaleiros o que querem que esteja escrito na lapide de vocês? :D - Por Nina-carol.**

**Maho: **HAUHAUAHU! Miro eu te odeio! HAUHAUAHUA!

**Miro: **¬¬ - Sai fincando a unha em todo mundo.

**Maho: **HAUHAUAHUAHA! – Leva uma unhada. – AY! Ç.Ç – Parte pra cima do Miro com as unhas também.

**Lúcia: **Legal! Briga de casal!

**Death Mask: **Rimou! ê.e

**Lúcia: **Yeh! Eto, eto, eto, o meu forte é a rima! 8D  
Cri cri.

**Lúcia: **Baah. Vamos começar, seus sem-graças. ¬¬ Mu.

**Mu:** Não sei. ô.o Não quero ser enterrado, quero virar pó estrelar...

**Lúcia: **...

**Miro & Maho, que pararam de se espetar **(ui)**: **... ô.o

**Mu: **O que foi? ¬¬

**Maho: **E cada dia eu me surpreendo mais...

**Death Mask: **Ah! Gostei, então é bom usar aquela do Maradona: _Do pó eu vim, no pó eu vivi, ao pó eu retornei._

**Mu: **Boa frase. õ.o

**Maho: **Só em fim de fic mesmo pra Death Mask e Mu concordarem em algo... -.-

**Lúcia: **Fiquei até com medo de perguntar agora, e o Aldebaran?

**Aldebaran: **_Aldebaran – brilhou muito como cavaleiro._

**Todos: **...

**Maho: **Vou ali me matar, já volto. – Sai.

**Miro: **AEEEEEEE! – Alguém (rs) manda uma espadinha rosa na cabeça dele. – AY! – Desmaia.

**Lúcia: **É, a gente não precisa dele pra responder essa mesmo. ô.o Saga!

**Saga: **Hmm... – Procurando no Google. – HÁ! Essa: _bípede, meu irmão, eis o fim prosaico de um espermatozóide que, há mais de oitenta anos, penetrou um óvulo, iniciou o seu ciclo evolutivo e acabou virando carniça. Estou enterrado aqui, sou o Chico sombração, xingai por mim._

**Todos: **... WTF? Ô.Õ

**Kanon: **Isso não cabe em uma só lápide, irmão...

**Saga: **Não, eu quero um mausoléu mesmo.

**Hades: **Paga pau! Ò.O

**Saga: **O que você está fazendo aqui? ô.õ

**Hades: **Err... – Taca uma espada preta e gigante no Seiya. – BABACA! – Sai correndo.  
**Seiya: **AAAH! Ó.Ò – A espada bate na cara dele, já que estava na bainha e Seiya desmaia, levando a espada a mil pedacinhos também.

**Saori: **NÃO, SEIYA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO! Ó.Ò NÃÃÃÃO!

**Todos: **o.o

**Shura: **Legal! Novela mexicana! o.o

**Lúcia: **Continuando! Kanon?

**Kanon: **_Rígido, como sempre! _8D  
**Lúcia: **HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAU.

**Saga: **HAHÁ. Vai lá, gostosão. Desde quando isso é rígido?

**Kanon: **Quer ver, é? ê.e

**Maho, voltando: **OPA! O.O

**Saga: **Credo! Eu não! Ò.O

**Kanon: **Então não dê palpite. u.u

**Saga:** Morra. ¬¬ - Pula no Kanon.

**Maho: **Legal! Briga! o.o

**Lúcia: **Mas vamos continuar... Death Mask?

**Death Mask: **Já sei essa desde o dia em que nasci: _Agora só a terra irá me comer. _(H)

**Maho: **... Que deprimente.

**Afrodite: **HAHÁ! – Risada SUPER sarcástica.

**Death Mask: **Insinuou algo, Afrodite? u.u

**Afrodite: **Nada não, colega. ;D  
**Death Mask: **Ah bom...

**Maho: **Não comecem. ê.e Aioria!  
**Aioria: **Não sei... õ.o

**Saga: **ESPERA! Eu mudei de ideia! Quero_ Aqui jaz um homem político e honesto!_

**Todos: **AUHAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAU!

**Maho: **AHUAHAUHU! Boa piada, Saga! XD

**Saga: **Não foi uma piada. ¬¬

**Maho: **O.O – Explosão Galáctica na cara.

**Aioria: **AHUAHA... Digo, cof, cof... Nunca pensei no que quero escrito. õ.o Talvez: _Primeira vez que morri na minha vida!_

**Grilos: **Cri cri.

**Shaka: **Patético.

**Aioria: **E você, senhor fodão, quer o que? ¬¬

**Shaka: **Nada. Vou morrer entre as arvores gêmeas, sem nada escrito.

**Aioria: **E eu sou o patético, né?

**Shaka: **ò.o – Aioria explode.

**Lúcia: **... '-' E o Dohko?

**Dohko: **Game over. u.u

**Todos:**...

**Shion: **Tsc!

**Dohko: **u.u

**Aioros: **UH! UH! Minha vez!_ Não chores, estou bem atrás de você!_

**Saga & Aioria, se recompondo: **REALMENTE!

**Aioros: **Huh! *u*

**Shura: **Hmm... Yo... _Aqui jaz o mais fiel._

**Todos: **Iiiiiiih.

**Aioros: **Fiel até demais. ¬¬

**Shura: **Ç.Ç – Se corta.

**Maho: **Legal! Vou providenciar a lápide! 8D – Sai correndo.

**Shura: **E-Eu estou vivo! – Ficando branco.

**Maho: **Ah, que pena! :/ - Volta correndo.

**Shura: **¬¬

**Lúcia: **E o geladinho?

**Kamus: **¬¬

**Lúcia: **E o Kamus? ^^'

**Kamus: **Não quero nada também. Apenas um esquife eterno.

**Hyoga: **Não sei onde ele vai conseguir um. – Resmunga.

**Kamus: **Nem eu. ¬¬

**Hyoga: **N-Não precisava concordar! Ç.Ç

**Lúcia: **E o Dite?

**Afrodite: **Estou indecisa. :/

**Lúcia: **Entre quais?

**Afrodite: **_Virei purpurina _ou _Uau, esses vermes irão me comer todinha!_

**Todos: **...

Meia hora depois.

**Maho: **Ainda prefiro _Aqui jaz Dobby, um elfo livre. _:/

**Lúcia: **H-Hey! Não spoila! ç.ç

**Afrodite: **o.o Sobrei! Hunf! – Vira e sai andando de queixo erguido e nariz empinado.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Tio Dohko, tudo bem que quando você ficou velho se tornou baixinho e todo enrugado, mas porque fico roxo oO? - Por Nina-carol.**

**Maho: **OMG! ESSE É O MAIOR MISTÉRIO DE SAINT SEIYA!  
**Lúcia: **YEH! Por que Dohko virou um repolho roxo?!

**Todos: **HAUAHUAHAUHAU!

**Dohko: **¬¬

**Shion: **Huh...

**Dohko: **Bem... Não sei... Acho que foi uso indevido de remédios...

**Shion: **Mas os remédios não eram azuis? – Rindo debochadamente.

**Dohko: **Tá sabendo muito, hein. ¬¬

**Shion: **¬¬

**Dohko: **Qual é! Ser azul é cool! Por que ser roxo não pode ser cool? ç.ç

**Maho: **Se você gosta de parecer um repolho roxo...

**Dohko: **¬¬ Não tenho culpa! Mestre Yoda ficou com inveja da minha cor normal e me fez roxo! u.u

**Shion: **Que desculpa péssima.

**Maho: **Isso pra mim é culpa do Kurumada.

**Lúcia: **E mais uma vez, Kurumada cheirou gatinhos!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Meu querido cunhado (adorei te chamar assim xD) qual era tintura que você usava pra colorir os cabelos quando era um menino revoltado com a vida, é que eu preciso pintar o cabelo e quero saber qual era para que eu possa pintar o cabelo :D - Por Nina-carol.**

**Aioria: **Ah! Não sei, era uma tintura caseira que a Lithos fazia... õ.o

**Maho: **Caseira? o.o

**Aioria: **Sim, ela ia ao jardim e voltava com a tintura pronta.

**Maho: **E tu conhece a formula...?

**Aioria: **Não lembro! Mas atraia muitos animais! o.o

**Maho: **o.o ... Por acaso é feito do mesmo xampu que o Billy usava? O.O

**Aioria: **Que Billy? O.o

**Maho: **Das Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy...

**Seiya: **MEU PRIMO! *-*

**Maho: **O.O Isso explica muita coisa!

**Aioria: **Sim, era! o.o

**Maho: **Ah... Ração de cachorro com tinta vermelha...

**Aioria: **Como? õ.o

**Maho: **Nada não... Trouxa... e.e

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria a vida da Saori se ela estivesse casada com o Seiya e tivesse cinco filhos e estive esperando mais três? :3 - Por Nina-carol.**

**Saori: **CARAL**!

**Seiya: **Anhhhhhh...?

**Lúcia: **O Seiya é capaz de gerar tanta criança assim? Huahuahua...

**Saori: **Claro que sim! ¬¬

**Lúcia: **Ah! HAUAHUAHU!

**Saori: **¬¬

**Maho: **Então... PALCO! *-*

**Palco: Templo de Athena.**

Crianças choravam. E choravam MUITO.

**Saori: **ARGH! Que pirralhada! Ç.Ç – IMENSA, esperando trigêmeos. – AY! Minhas costas... Ay... Ay...

**Seiya: **Querida, cheguei! 8D

**Saori: **Ah, que bom, amor... Cuide da Seiwa por favor...

**Seiya: **Seiwa! Minha filhinha linda! – Pegando uma bebê idêntica a ele no colo.

**Seiwa: **UNHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FEEEEEEEEEEEIU! – Bate no Seiya, tenta arrancar os cabelos dele.

**Seiya: **WAAAAAAAAAAA! Ó.Ò – Cai e sai rodando por aí.

**Saori: **Oh meu Zeus... Cadê os gêmeos? Seiga! Seinon! – Que WTF? de nomes são esses?

**Seiga: **Nem vem! Eu sou mais forte! Vou dominar o mundo! ÒO

**Seinon (HEUIAHOIEHOIAHOIEA, sei não... ok, parei.): **Eu vou dominar! Seu burro! ÒO

Briga.

**Saori: **Ah não... -.-' SEEEIYA!

**Seiya: **WAAAA! Seila e Seira também estão me atacando! WAAAAAAA! – Com três pirralhas idênticas a ele tentando o matar.

**Saori: **Cara... Até suas filhas tentam te matar, que triste. ._.

Nesse momento, todos os cinco lançam um olhar MORTAL pra Saori.

**Saori: **Ops... Err... Acho que minha bolsa estourou... Tchau. ó.ò – Some.

**Seiya: **Tchau, querida... – Os olhares se voltam para ele. – WAAAAAAA! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO.

Ter crianças filhas de dois imortais super chatos deve – e é – um horror.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Ikki fosse desafiado a dar uma cantada no Shaka? *-* Ele faria ou desistiria? (se desistir tem que dar 5 voltas pelo Santuário PELADO e pegar uma flor no jardim do Dite e entregar pra ele depois *olhar maligno*) - Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Todos: **!

**Ikki: **DROGA! Que diabos! Duas opções horríveis!

**Lúcia: **Ah! Pelo menos tenta!

**Shaka: **û.u

**Ikki:** DROGA! Então... Err... Shaka, eu não sabia que boneca andava. – MUITO corado.

**Shaka: **ISSO É UMA INDIRETA? Ò.O – Ikki explode.

**Ikki: **C-Claro que não! Argh, pronto, já dei!

**Lúcia: **NANANÃO! Tem que dar mais!

**Ikki: **Droga! Err... Oi, a boneca tem telefone?  
**Shaka: **u.u ... Ò.O – Ikki explode de novo. – ISSO SÃO INDIRETAS?

**Ikki: **C-Claro que não! Ó.Ó Ou você acha que eu estou apanhando a toa? ¬¬

**Shaka: **Sei lá. Vai que você é sado masoquista como seu irmão.

Porrada.

**Maho: **HEH! BOA! HUAHUEHUAHUWHUAHU! Bate na Barbie! – Shaka puxa Maho pro meio da briga. – DROGA!

**Shun: **H-Hey! Ó.Ò I-Isso não é verdade! u.u

**Lúcia: **Sei... – Olhando pras correntes. – BRIGA! VAI IKKI! Ò.Ó

**Atenção: Essa resposta pode conter spoilers de Harry Potter ou Ouran. **

**Nada muito importante de Ouran, mas de HP... MUITO.**

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria se o Kanon e o Saga conhecessem o Kaoru e o Hikaru de Ouran? Ou os gêmeos Weasley? (ou os quatro? *pula de alegria por que ama gêmeos* e Kanon eu entro no seu fã-clube!) - Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Kanon: **OBA! Obrigado! *-*

**Maho, que saltou da briga só por causa dessa pergunta: **OBA! – Pula de alegria porque ama gêmeos também. – VOU LIGAR PRA ELES! *-*

**Palco, sim, autora quer logo agarrar um ruivo (XD):**

**Hikaru: **Yare, yare... Agora que meu cabelo está cinza não há como zoar com eles.

**George Weasley: **Baah. Agora que eu perdi a orelha não há como zoar com eles.

**Fred Weasley: **Além disso... Eu estou transparente. o.o Espera! – Atravessa o Saga.

**Saga: **AAAAAAAH! FRIO!

**Maho: **Fred! Pena que você não voltou assim realmente no livro, né. ç.ç

**Fred: **Uma pena nada! o.o Pelo menos assim você não pode me agarrar!

Maho se corta.

**Kanon:** Hmm... Mas vocês ainda são crianças.

**Kaoru: **Antes crianças do que velhos traidores.

Saga e Kanon se cortam.

**Maho, recuperada milagrosamente: **KAORU! *-* - Pula em cima.

**Kaoru: **WAA! X.X

**Saga: **Que crianças atrevidas! ¬¬

**Fred: **BU! 8D

**Saga: **WAAA! Fantasma!

**Fred: **Jura? ¬¬ - Irônico.

**Hikaru: **Que chato.

**George: **Muito chato você ter que vir a um programa junto com seus plágios e não discutir sobre isso.

Hikaru e Kaoru se cortam.

**Saga: **O mais legal é ver que pelo menos nós estamos inteiros. u.u

Freg & George se cortam.

**Maho: **OK! Chega, alguém ainda está vivo?

**Fred: **HAHÁ. ¬¬ - Volta pra estação que parece ser o céu de HP.

**George: **Não! Fred! Não! ç.ç – Leva um tapa. – AY!

**Maho: **Chega. ¬¬

E nos bastidores.

**George: **AY! – Levou um super soco.

**Cassius, saindo correndo: **PLAGIADOR!

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se isso (Saint Seiya) fosse um filme de terror? Tipo, eles teriam que salvar o Seiya que ia ter o cérebro devorado por um zumbi (?) e pra isso tinha que passar por uma casa mal-assombrada e assustadora, e não podiam desistir porque a Saori ia expulsa-los do Santuário ou pior, fazê-los ficar e trabalhar mais xP E a Maho pode ser o assassino cruel do filme *foge de medo da Maho* Palco plz! *grita de longe* - Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Maho: **Sabe, eu tenho pavor de filmes de terror, mas a história de ser a maníaca me agrada. õ.o

**Cavaleiros de Bronze: **Merd...!

**Maho: **Então vamos ao palco!

**Ikki: **Eu te odeio. ¬¬'

**Maho: **Que dengo. :3 – Irônica.

**Palco: Santuário.**

**Shun: **Gente! Seqüestraram o Seiya! ó.ò

**Hyoga: **Pelo menos não foi a Saori dessa vez...

**Shiryu: **E quem o levou?

**Shun: **Um zumbi comedor de cérebros!

**Todos: **...

**Ikki: **Nah, ele não tem cérebro mesmo! 8D

**Saori: **Vão buscá-los... Ou eu lhes obrigo a trabalhar no lugar dele! u.u

**Todos: **NÃÃÃÃO!

E lá se vão... Enquanto isso:

**Maho, vestida de zumbi e carregando o Seiya: **Pff... Quando me disseram que era para ser a vilã, eu não imaginava que teria que vestir isso e carregar essa jamanta. -.-

**Palco: Casa mal-assombrada.**

**Shun: **É aqui que minhas correntes apontam!

**Hyoga: **T-Tem certeza?

**Ikki: **Qual é, Pato. Vai dar uma de galinha agora?

**Shiryu: **Ou vai amarelar?

**Hyoga: **Sem trocadilhos. ¬¬ Eu vou entrar! – É o primeiro a entrar.

**Ikki & Shiryu: **HAUAHUAHU!

**Shun: **... Aff... – Entra também, com Ikki e Shiryu atrás dele. (ui – apanha.)

**Hyoga: **Olá... Alguém em casa?

**Voz da Maho disfarçada de Big Fone (???): **Se querem o Seiya... Cheguem até o sótão.

**Shun: **IKKIII! Ç.Ç

**Ikki: **Não começa...

**Shiryu: **Bah, vamos lá...

**Voz da Maho: **Que os jogos comecem...

**Shun: **WAAA! – Sai correndo.

**Ikki: **Hey! Shun! Ah, que se dane.

**Cozinha.  
Shun: **Err... Oi? ç.ç

Cri cri.

**Shun: **Acho que... Não tem ninguém aqui...

**Maho: **DETRÁS DE TÍ, IMBÉCIL! – Mete uma panela na cabeço do Shun, que cai ao chão. – HAHÁ! Sempre quis falar isso! *---* - Sai saltitando de volta às sombras.

**Shun: **Ahh... Eu acho que cai em um lugar molhado... Mas tá quentinho... Ah não! – Desmaia.

**Sala.**

**Shiryu: **Ok... Sem pânico...

O telefone toca.

**Shiryu: **AAAAY! – Grito de menininha. – Er... Ainda bem que ninguém ta me vendo... ó.ò – Atende.

**Voz da Maho disfarçada de Big Fone: **Seven Days...

**Shiryu: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Uma janela se abre. Lá fora aparecem Misty, Afrodite, e Shunrey.

**Shunrey: **S-Shiryu? Que decepção! Ç.Ç

**Misty: **Ui! Gamey! – Pulando a janela e entrando na sala.

**Afrodite: **Ah não! Sai que é meu! u.u – Vai atrás.

**Shiryu: **NÃO! NÃO! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Enquanto isso...

**Maho: **Obrigada, Saga. – Dá uma moeda ao Saga por ter feito a ilusão.

**Banheiro.**

**Hyoga: **Banheiro? Por que um banheiro? Por que eu sempre venho em um banheiro? – Louco...

**Hyoga: **Banheiros me lembram à Sibéria. ó.ò – Se mira no espelho. – Oi, bonitão... ;D Bonitão mais solteiro... Só pego filler... ó.ò

**Maho, dentro do espelho: **Why so serious?

**Hyoga: **AIÉEEEEE! O.O – Quebra o espelho. – QUE SUSTO! CARAL**! Ò.Ó

**Maho, no reflexo da água no cão:** Vamos colocar um sorriso nesse rosto!

Água começa a "brotar" do chão, das torneiras, do chuveiro...

**Hyoga: **Só pode estar brincando, né? -.- - Percebe que está trancado. – Se eu congelar isso aqui, me congelo junto! Ó.O DROGA!

Enquanto isso...

**Maho: **Obrigada pela técnica, Haku! 8D – Joga uma moeda pro núcleo morto de Naruto.

**Quarto.**

**Ikki: **Vazio... Uh! Uma cama! – Pula nela, o safado. – ARGH! – De repente, cordas começam a prendê-lo.

**Voz da Maho disfarçada de voz do além: **Que dia excelente para um exorcismo!

**Ikki, observando as cordas: **Exorcismo, é? Isso tá mais pra outra coisa. – Sorriso malicioso.

**Maho, aparecendo vestida de diabinha e coberta de sangue (depois de ter matado a produção pela roupa): **Ah é? ¬¬

**Ikki: **AHHHHHHHHHH! O DIABO!

**Maho: **Não, sou Zeus, ô. ê.e

**Zeus: **HEY! Ò.Ó

**Maho:** Vai embora, pai! Opa, foi impulso... o.o'

**Ikki: **Sabe, essa casa não é tão ruim. õ.o

**Maho: **¬¬ Vou lhe exorcizar!

**Ikki: **Subindo na cama, é? Opa! Cuidado onde pisa! O que é isso? Extintor de incêndio? NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

**Sótão.**

**Maho: **HUHU! Eliminei todos eles! *-* APRENDERAM, CAVALEIROS DE OURO? ¬¬ - Olha para Saga e os outros que foram espectros amarrados em um cantinho.

**Saga: **MMM... ¬¬

**Maho: **Agora, vamos ao Seiya! *-*

**Seiya: **WA! – Jogando Tétris.

**Maho: **HUH! – Bate na cabeça dele e dá eco. – Ixii! Ç.Ç

**Seiya: **Ain, mosquito...

**Maho: **Droga! Será que é oca? Ah não! Vai dizer que eu fiz tudo isso a toa? RARW!

**Saga: **Huh... u.u

**Maho: **Calado. ¬¬ Agora o que eu faço? /hmm

**Seiya: **Hmm? Sinto os cosmos dos meus amigos me chamando! o.o

**Maho: **Ah não! -.-' Sinto que vou ser acertada pelos Meteoros de Pegasus em três... Dois... Um...

**Seiya: **METEORO DE PEGASUS!11111

**Maho: **Há! – Voa longe.

E mais uma vez, o dia foi salvo depois que todos se mataram, graças ao Seiya!

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Santuário fosse um prostíbulo? (e já não é? xp *apanha*) Ou se Saint Seiya fosse um seriado gay? *-* (vou nem dizer nada... u.u') Palco plz! - Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Lúcia: **!

**Cavaleiros: **ÓTIMO! REALMENTE ÓTIMO! – Sarcásticos.

**Afrodite: **Ay, eu gostei! – Todos pulam nele. – Oba, o show já começou? *-* - Todos saem de cima.

**Lúcia: **HAUHAUHAU! Palco! 8D

**Palco: Bordel dos Las Noches... Digo, Santuário.**

**Shion: **Oi meninas, cheguei! – Adorando os chamar de meninas...

**Todos: **Olá. ¬¬ - Respondendo de mau gosto, menos Afrodite.

**Kanon: **Aff! Vocês viram o Saga? ;/

**Death Mask: **Por quê? Ele ficou de te emprestar o gloss? -.-

**Kanon: **Não! Ele ia sair comigo! Boba!

**Death Mask: **... PQP.

**Shion: **Ain! Esperem, meninas! Tenho um babado fortíssimo!

**Shura:** Ai! Conta, conta!

**Shion: **Então, segundo informações, as bichinhas sustentadas por Julian Solo vão dar uma festa!

**Todos: **AIIIIN! – (N/A: HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUA!)

**Death Mask: **Que bando de bicha... -.-

**Kamus: **Ai, cala a boca, DM!

**Miro: **Olha quem fala... ;D  
**Kamus: **Qual é? Vai discutir agora?

**Mu:** Aiin, não comecem! – Começa sim, o bate boca.

**Death Mask: **Bah! Por que eu tenho quer ser sempre o macho alfa desses lugares...? -.- - Saindo despistadamente da gaiola das loucas.

**Só pra dar um gostinho...**

**Saga: **Cheguei... – Abraçando, na verdade, dando uma chave de pescoço em alguém por trás.

**Aiacos: **Demorou, querida... – SIM, EU GOSTO DESSE CASAL, OK. Ç.Ç

**Saga: **Foi difícil despistar o Kanon...

**Aiacos: **Aquele seu irmão! Eu ainda o mato por tentar tocar-lhe! – OWN. Ç.Ç

**Saga: **Não se preocupe, Aiack... Eu sou só seu. – Aperta o abraço.

**Aiacos: **Argh... Sah... Saga! Tá sufocando! X_X  
**Saga: **Eu sei! ÒO

**Aiacos: **AAAAH! AARG...

**Atenção: Informamos que depois desse pequeno incidente Aiacos de Garuda se encontra bem e sem traumas profundos.**

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se fosse uma novela mexicana? (como a Ususrpadora, Maria do bairro, rubi o.o) Palco plz! - Por Ai Linna-chan.**

**Todos: **o.o

**Saga: **CHEGA! Nós não temos talento para isso! ¬¬

**Shion: **É! Deixa isso pros Cavaleiros de Bronze! – Vão saindo.

**Maho, que voltou junto com os Bronze Boys: **É. u.u

**Lúcia: **Você não fez nada... õ.o

**Maho: **Err... Detalhes. G_G

**Lúcia: **Então essa é sua! – Sai com os Golds.

**Maho: **Droga... Contracenar com os Bronzeados de novo! ¬¬

**Palco: Mansão Kido.**

**Saori: **Oh, Seiya, Seiya, Seiya! Por que me deixastes e fostes para o Santuário? – Vestida de Maria Madalena arrependida. (???)

**Jabu: **Não se preocupe, Saori das Dores, eu estou aqui...

**Saori: **Jabulino, você sabe que eu não lhe amo!

**Jabu: **Mas...

**Seiya: **Você ouviu, deixe a moça em paz. – Abrindo as portas.

**Saori: **SEIYA!

**Seiya: **Saori das Dores... Eu engravidei a Shina das Graças.

**Saori: **O que? Não, Seiya Lopez! Não!

**Seiya: **E a Minu dos Milagres também...

**Saori: **S-Seu maldito! NÃÃÃO! Ç.Ç Eu vou me matar!

**Jabu: **Não! Não! Saori das Dores! Nããããão!

E disso Saori se joga da janela. Mas acredite, ninguém reclamou.

E fim! :D

**

* * *

Pergunta: Orpheu, meu caro... Como foi namorar uma pedra? Cara, por acaso não se cruzou com o Alberich lá em Hades, não? Então! Por que não pegou ele?! - Fã de casais originais. Fic em processo. - Te amo, loiro! Mas o ruivo-pedra-ametista te ama mais. - Por Abely C. Chibah**

**No inferno...**

**Maho: **HAUHUHAUHEUHAUHEUAHUAHUAHUAHU! NAMORAR UMA PEDRA! HAUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUHAU!

**Orfeu: **¬¬' E-Eu... Eu não olhava para Eurídice com olhos maliciosos!  
**Maho: **Ah, nem vem, tu é homem ou não?

**Orfeu: **... sou!

**Maho: **Demorou pra responder, ih...

**Orfeu: **¬¬''' Eu... Eu não me misturo com núcleo filler!

**Alberich: **Vai cuspir no prato que comeu, é? – Brotando.

**Maho: **AH! FILLERS! – Corre.

**Orfeu: **Não, eu nunca comi. u.u

**Alberich: **Sei... u.u

**Orfeu: **¬¬ Só tenho olhos para a Eurídice!

**Alberich: **Isso! E esquece aquela nossa noite juntos, que você disse que estava cansado de um objeto inanimado...

**Orfeu: **... Você fuma, né?

**Maho: **Sabe, esse casal não é mesmo tão ruim. õ.o

**Orfeu & Alberich: **¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho, minha cara... Quero te contratar e pedir um dourado nessa Agência Casamenteiro: Dê um jeito de reviver o Albafica e embrulhe-o como noivo para presente, ok? Ah, a decoração da Igreja é por minha conta, e como pagamento... Aceita umas Ametistas e uma decoração no seu palco? Eu faço! n.n - Por Abely C. Chibah.**

**Maho: **Claro, colega! 8D – Sai saltitando, ainda no Inferno. – AAALBA!  
**Albafica: **Sim? '-' – Usando uma roupa de astronauta.

**Maho: **P-Pra que isso?

**Albafica: **O Manigold disse que assim eu poderia tocar nos outros. u.u

**Maho: **... !

**Manigold: **ELE CAIU! !

**Albafica: **¬¬ - Arranca a roupa e envenena mortalmente Manigold.

**Manigold: **UÁAAAAA!

**Maho: **Mani! Nããão! Ç.Ç

**Albafica: **Veio fazer o que aqui, Maho? u.u

**Maho: **Roubar o Mani... Err, digo... Avisar que o Miro vai bem e... Quer casar, Albafica? Ó.Ò – Medo.

**Albafica: **Ah, tudo bem. Se ela não for alérgica.

**Maho: ***-* Foi mais fácil que pensei! Yeh! Vou poder abrir um tráfico de Ametistas!

**Albafica: **Nani?

**Maho: **Err, nada não. n.n – Corre.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Afrodite, querido... Tenho muita pena de você nessa maravilhosa fic - Hehehe, amei as torturas dos dourados. -, então... Apresento-lhe Romeo! (Aparece detrás das cortinas um italiano do tamanho do Mask, cabelo negro e enroladamente perfumado, olhos profundamente castanhos, porte de cavalheiro, vestido num smoking negro e com aquele chapéu de mafiosos - Reborn!-, o olhar sexy, trazendo rosas brancas) Brancas de amor puro! Ele é solteiro, rico e mais corajoso que aquela coisinha inferior ao Manigold. Aceita? - Por Abely C. Chibah.**

**Afrodite: **Ay, sabe, eu também tenho pena de mim, sou tão injustiçada! :/

**Death Mask: **Ih. ¬¬

**Afrodite: **Mas... POR AFRODITE! Olá, Romeo... *o*

**Death Mask: **Italiano? Esse aí? ¬¬

**Shura: **Ele é mais italiano que você...

**Afrodite: **AIIN! – Agarra o Romeo. – Solteiro, é? E gosta da fruta? ;D

**Romeo: **E se gosto... ;D

**Afrodite: **UI! Levei pra casa! Não me chamem tão cedo! Beijosmeliga! – Some com o Romeo.

**Death Mask: **Nem vai fazer falta. u.u

**Shura: **Não mesmo! Ufa! o.o

**Death Mask: **É... ç.ç

**Shura: **O.o

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria se Albafica tivesse dois filhos - um casal - comigo hehe, e todos nós tivéssemos sangue venenoso, portanto, não morreríamos se o tocasse? Se possível, palquinho... - Por Abely C. Chibah.**

**No Inferno.**

**Maho: **Hmmm... Palco no inferno, cmofas? õ.o

**Albafica: **Improvise. o.o

**Maho: **Pra você é tão fácil falar, não é senhor-Sou-cavaleiro-e-posso-mover-montanhas? ¬¬

**Albafica: **u.u

**Manigold: **Ah, usem as escadas!

**Maho: **É mesmo! M-Mas... Você vem junto? Ç.Ç

**Albafica: **Cahan. ¬¬

**Maho: **Digo... Vamos! – Puxa Albafica escada a acima e voltam ao mundo humano.

**Palco: Casa de Peixes.**

**Albafica: **Essas rosas... Tão lindas rosas quanto...

**Abely:** ALBA! – Pula em cima dele.

**Albafica: **Abely-chan... Onegai... Meu sangue...

**Abely: **E daí? n.n

**Albafica: **Tenho medo por ti...

- PAPAI! – Duas crianças pulam no Albafica.

**Albafica: **Uaaa!

**Abefica (?): **Papai! Não se preocupe!

**Albaly (??): **Sim! Nosso sangue também é venenoso! n.n

**Albafica: **M-Mas...

**Abely: **Crianças, o pai de vocês está muito tenso... Tenho uma ideia!

**Abely, Abefica & Albaly: **MONTINHO!

**Albafica: **WAAAAAA! – Derrubado no chão, esmagado e jorrando sangue venenoso pra todo lado. Ok, exagerei.

**Maho: **Q-Que perigo! O.O – Mandando o Jabu limpar o chão do palco.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Asgard... Terra dos guerreiros... Certo, se Mime revivesse e reencontra-se com Shun e Ikki, e fosse acertado por uma flecha do cupido, como agiriam? Palco obrigatório! - Por Abely C. Chibah.**

**Núcleo filler.**

**Mime: **Anh? Contracenar com o Shun e o Ikki? Naah.

**Lúcia: **Mas é pedido da leitora...

**Mime: **Mas eu não quero.

**Lúcia: **¬¬ - Pega uma flecha de Sagitário, borrifa spray rosa e ameaça o Mime. – Ou vai ou essa flecha do cupido vai entrar em OUTRO lugar! ÒO

**Mime: **C-Claro. ó.o

**Palco: Qualquer lugar que o Ikki esteja.**

**Shun: **IKKIII!

**Ikki: **Shun, estou a um metro de você, não precisa gritar. ¬¬

**Shun: **Ah. o.o

**Mime: **Shun! IKKI!

**Shun: **Mime? *-*

**Ikki: **Mime???!!! O.O

**Mime: **Oi! Shun, está lindo hoje! Ikki, você continua...

**Shun: **Obrigado! n.n

**Ikki: **Ah não... -.-

**Mime: **Ikki! Sinto uma dor no meu traseiro, pode olhar pra mim? :/

**Ikki: **AVE FENIX! – Mime voa longe. – Mais uma bicha? Já não basta o Shaka? Ò.O

O que houve com o Ikki depois disso... Ninguém sabe.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Por que somente Hilda e Freya foram acompanhar os Bronze para a abertura do Poseidon? Quer dizer, nenhum soldado raso? Estranho... – Por ****Por Abely C. Chibah.**

**Maho: **Ah, foram? ._.

**Hyoga: **Maho mostrando seu total interesse em fillers.

**Maho: **Não tenho culpa se o único filler que gostei foram os Bounts... u.u

**Shiryu: **Anime errado...

**Maho: **Ops... Enfim, a Lúcia está lá no núcleo filler, vai responder essa...

**Núcleo filler.**

**Lúcia: **Então, Hildinha e Freya, por que vocês foram tão bicudas nessa parte? '-'

**Hilda: **Espera, irmã. Não vamos responder. Bicudas? ¬¬

**Freya: **A Hilda foi lá pra tentar ver Poseidon de novo.

**Hilda: **Ay, é loira mesmo. -.- - Dá um tapa na própria testa.

**Lúcia: **Ahh é? E você, Freya?  
**Freya: **Por nad...

**Hilda: **Ela queria ficar ao lado do Hyoga.

**Freya: **IRMÃ! Ó.Ò

**Lúcia: **Sempre soube, huh...

**Hilda: **Bem feito, não mandei me dedurar.

**Freya: **Ah, nem vem, você se acha a toda - toda por ter o anel do Nibelungo...

**Hilda:** COMO É? Invejosa!  
**TODOS, brotando no núcleo filler: **OBA! Briga de mulher!

**Comerciantes de Asgard: **OBA! Turistas!

**Hilda: **... Vão arranjar mulher. ¬¬

**Lúcia: **Eles têm, mas não querem.

**Freya: **Sempre suspeitei... rs...

**Hyoga: **Que risadinha irônica é essa? Ó.Ò

**Lúcia: **Ah, tá bom... Já deu muita confusão isso! Vazem! Psiu! Xô!

**Todos: **¬¬

**

* * *

Pergunta: Julian, greginho do mar... E se você pedisse casamento para ORPHEU DE LIRA? Palco, e não se discute seus gostos. - Por Abely C. Chibah.**

**Lúcia, que foi formalmente obrigada a ir ao Santuário Submarino: **Juh, trabalho pra ti.

**Julian: **Topo! Vou pegar alguém?

**Lúcia: **Vai.

**Julian: **Quem?

**Lúcia: **Orfeu de Lira.

**Julian: **O QUE?

**Enquanto isso, no Inferno.**

**Orfeu: **Julian? ¬¬

**Maho: **HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAU! ZIVUDEO!

**Palco: Festa na cada do Julian.**

**Julian: **Orfeu, que bom que veio.

**Orfeu: **Agradeço muito pelo convite, Julian-sama.

**Julian: **Por favor, me chame apenas de Julian.

**Orfeu: **Se assim quer...

**Julian: **É muito bom ter o maior músico do mundo em minha festa...

**Sorento: **... – Indo no banheiro se matar.

**Julian: **Vamos conversar em um lugar mais intimo? – Levando Orfeu até a sacada.

**Orfeu, pensando: **Legal, ele deve ter uma proposta de trabalho! – Vamos!

**Na sacadinha safadz.**

**Julian: **Orfeu, com certeza você sabe dos meus planos de dominar os sete mares...

**Orfeu: **Você já os repetiu para o anime inteiro, eu sei. e.e

**Julian: **u.u Então você sabe o que vem depois disso?

**Orfeu: **O pedido de casamento? – Sarcástico.

**Julian: **Exato!

**Orfeu: **O.O

**Julian: **Então, você aceita?

**Orfeu: **Você tá brincando, né?

**Julian: **Não. Eu te amo, a Saori não me quer, ninguém me quer... Então eu resolvi mudar meus gostos!

**Orfeu: **Você é louco...

**Julian: **Louco por você.

**Orfeu: **WAAA! X_X Pára!

**Julian: **Sério... Case-se comigo, Orfeu. Nós nos mudamos para um país que permita isso!

**Orfeu: **¬¬ Não! Case-se com o Sorento, ele sim te ama.

**Julian: **Q-Quem? Ah, o flautista... Não dá, ele se matou no banheiro. o.o

**Orfeu: **Então ficou sem, eu amo a Eurídice. u.u

**Julian: **O que? MALDITO! – Pega o tridente. – Vai me abandonar assim? Ò.O

**Orfeu: **o.o Isso não funciona comigo! ò.o Ofereça ao Shun!

**Julian: **... Depois eu sou o mente poluída, né? o.o

**Orfeu: **Err... Pra que você ia usar o tridente mesmo?

**Julian: **Pra te forçar a ser meu! ÒO – Ameaça com o tridente.

**Orfeu: **WAA! – Sai correndo.

**Julian: **SERÁ MEU! – Com a língua de fora igual cachorro, correndo atrás.

**Maho, aparecendo de gaiata: **Olha, de repente gostei do casal Julian e Sorento... OMG, O TRIDENTE! – Corre também.

**

* * *

Quizz com ****Bado, Shido****, ****Hagen****, ****Alberich****, Mime, Sorento e Isaack. - Por Abely C. Chibah.**

**1- Escolha um Dourado - Distribui fichas dos Old Golds e Today Golds.**

**2- Lugar pervertido**

**3- Seu beijo é...**

**4- Algema ou Cama de casal?**

**5- Primeira coisa que se passa pela sua mente agora é...**

**6- Você se casaria com uma garota...**

**7- Cor preferida?**

**8- Se você quisesse ter mais poderes, queria...**

**9- Você jura solenemente obedecer Maho e a mim, fazer tudo o que pedirmos e gritar nos momentos certos?**

**Maho: **Cara... Gostei dessa ultima pergunta! O.o Vamos começar logo!

**

* * *

Bado.**

**1. Escolha um Dourado.**

**Bado: **Dourado, é? ÒO São todos inúteis! – Todos pulam nele. – UAAAAA!

**2. Lugar pervertido.**

**Bado: **Uma toca no meio do nada!

**Maho: **WTF? õ.o

**Bado: **¬¬

**3. Seu beijo é…**

**Bado: **Melhor que do Shido! u.u

**Lúcia: **Tá sabendo muito, hein? ;D

**Bado: **Quer morrer? ¬¬

**Lúcia: **HOHO! – Sai saltitando.

**4. Algema ou Cama de casal?**

**Bado: **Algema, pra deixar o Shido bem preso! ÒO

**Maho: **Vou fingir que você não entendeu a malicia da pergunta. e.e

**Bado: **¬¬'''

**5. Primeira coisa que se passa pela sua mente agora é...**

**Bado: **Dominação mundial.

**Lúcia: **Sempre o mesmo papo de louco. -.-

**Bado: **FORA DAQUI! Ò.O

**6. Você se casaria com uma garota...**

**Bado: **Que saiba me reconhecer! u.u

**Shido: **Heh... – Sorriso amarelo.

**7. Cor preferida?**

**Bado: **Branco. u.u

**8. Se você quisesse ter mais poderes, queria...**

**Bado: **Algum que destruísse meu irmão! òo

**Shido: **HAUAHUAHAUAHU! – Rindo nos bastidores.

**9. Você jura solenemente obedecer Maho e a mim, fazer tudo o que pedirmos e gritar nos momentos certos?**

**Bado: **Não.

**Bado de Alkor, status: Morto.**

**

* * *

Shido.**

**1. Escolha um Dourado.**

**Shido: **Saga. Irmãos mais velhos dominam!

**Saga: **Bom garoto. u.u – Dando o dinheiro do suborno.

**2. Lugar pervertido.**

**Shido: **Anh... Banheiro! - ...

**3. Seu beijo é...**

**Shido: **Algo tão bom que todas as peguetes do Bado largavam dele pra ficar comigo. ;D

**Bado: **Maldiiiiiiiito! ÒO – Porrada.

**4. Algema ou Cama de casal?**

**Shido, escapando do Bado: **Algema! Sou ativo demais pra cama de casal.

**Maho: **AHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHU! Que povo modesto...

**5. Primeira coisa que se passa pela sua mente agora é...**

**Shido: **BADO, SEU TROUXA! HAUAHUAHAUAHAUAU! – Correndo.

**Bado: **EU VOU TE PEGAR! – Correndo atrás do Shido

**6. Você se casaria com uma garota...**

**Shido: **Poderosa!

**Lúcia: **Pff...

**7. Cor preferida?**

**Shido: **Verde. Ou safira. 8D

**Bado: **Pára de provocar, seu filho de uma...

**Shido: **OPA! Sou teu irmão, pô!

**Bado: **Infelizmente... ¬¬

**8. Se você quisesse ter mais poderes, queria...**

**Shido: **Poder fazer o Bado sofrer eternamente, huhu! ÒO

**Bado: **Espera só eu te pegar! – Se aproximando.

**9. ****Você jura solenemente obedecer Maho e a mim, fazer tudo o que pedirmos e gritar nos momentos certos?**

**Shido: **E o que eu ganho com isso? õ.o

**Bado: **JERÔOOOOONIMO! – Pula no Shido.

**Shido: **UAAAAAAA!

**Maho:** Engraçado, comecei a gostar desses dois... e.e'

**Lúcia: **Eu também, huh... ;D

**Shido de Mizar, status: Indefinido.**

**

* * *

Hagen.**

**1. Escolha um Dourado.**

**Hagen: **Shura!

**Maho: **Semelhança no chifre, é?

**EXCALIBUR!**

**2. Lugar pervertido**

**Hagen: **Um chalé no meio do nada... Huh...

**3. Seu beijo é...**

**Hagen: **Pergunte a Freya!

**Maho: **Nunca! ò.o – Odeia a Freya, sério.

**4. Algema ou Cama de casal?**

**Hagen: **Sou delicado... Cama de casal! u.u

**Maho: **Delicado é outro nome pra corno manso...

**EXALIBUR!**

**Maho: **QUAL É? Ó.Ò

**Shura: **Ah, nada não... o.o

**5. Primeira coisa que se passa pela sua mente agora é...**

**Hagen: **Hyoga fura-olho!

**6. Você se casaria com uma garota...**

**Hagen: **Com a Freya! *-* - Corno manso.

**7. Cor preferida?**

**Hagen: **Os lindos olhos verdes da Freya. *-*

**Maho: **... Corno manso...

**EXCALIBUR!**

**Maho: **Ô DOR DE COTOVELO, HEIN? ¬¬

**8. Se você quisesse ter mais poderes, queria...**

**Hagen: **Matar o Hyoga! ò.e

**Hyoga: **Filler. ¬¬

**9. Você jura solenemente obedecer Maho e a mim, fazer tudo o que pedirmos e gritar nos momentos certos?**

**Hagen: **Se vocês me deixarem matar o Hyoga, sim! ù.u

**Maho: **... o.o – Aponta pro Hyoga. – Pega, tiú!

**Hagen: **AUAU! Ò.O – Sai correndo de quatro atrás do Hyoga.

**Hyoga: **WAAAA! Ó.O

**Hagen de Merak, status: Vivo.**

**

* * *

Alberich.**

**1. Escolha um Dourado.**

**Alberich: **Saga! ò.o

**Saga: **Olha! Esse eu não precisei de suborno! O.o

**Lúcia: **É que todos que desejam dominar o mundo se espelham em você...

**Saga: **Ah. e.e

**2. Lugar pervertido**

**Alberich: **Topo de um prédio. u.u

**Lúcia: **Que obsessão é essa por lugares altos? õ.o

**3. Seu beijo é...**

**Alberich: **Algo tão grandioso que não pode ser descrito.

**Lúcia: **Vou ali me matar, beijos... -.-

**4. Algema ou Cama de casal?**

**Alberich: **Algema! òo

**5. Primeira coisa que se passa pela sua mente agora é...**

**Alberich: **A espada de Balmung! u.u

**Lúcia: **... !

**6. Você se casaria com uma garota...**

**Alberich: **Nenhuma. u.u Odeio casamento!

**Lúcia: **Não fala isso pra Maho ou ela gama...

**Maho: **¬¬

**7. Cor preferida?**

**Alberich: **Rosa. u.u

**Lúcia: **Você só me decepciona... e.e

**8. Se você quisesse ter mais poderes, queria...**

**Alberich: **Todos! ò.o HAUHAUAHAUHAUAHU!

**Lúcia: **Afetado... -.-

**9. Você jura solenemente obedecer Maho e a mim, fazer tudo o que pedirmos e gritar nos momentos certos?**

**Alberich: **Não. ¬¬

**Alberich de Megrez, status: Morto.**

**

* * *

Mime.**

**1. Escolha um Dourado.**

**Mime: **Nenhum tem uma boa aptidão musical...

**Dourados: **...

**2. Lugar pervertido**

**Mime: **Nos bastidores!

**Maho: **OPA! O.O – Saindo dos bastidores da fic.

**3. Seu beijo é...**

**Mime: **Quer experimentar? ;]

**Maho: **Resistir... A tentação... ç.ç

**4. Algema ou Cama de casal?**

**Mime: **Algema...

**5. Primeira coisa que se passa pela sua mente agora é...**

**Mime:** Minha harpa!

**Maho: **Isso já é estranho...

**6. Você se casaria com uma garota...**

**Mime:** Musicalmente culta.

**7. Cor preferida?**

**Mime: **Laranja.

**8. Se você quisesse ter mais poderes, queria...**

**Mime: **Destruir os outros músicos do anime! òo

**Orfeu, Faraó, Sorento: **¬¬

**9. Você jura solenemente obedecer Maho e a mim, fazer tudo o que pedirmos e gritar nos momentos certos?**

**Mime, olhando a Maho fazer cara de pidona: **Tá. o.o

**Mime de Benetona, status: Vivo.**

**

* * *

Sorento.**

**1. Escolha um Dourado.**

**Sorento: **Digo o mesmo que o Mime disse. u.u

**Dourados: **¬¬

**2. Lugar pervertido**

**Sorento: **Templo Submarino... Mas com mulheres! ò.o

**Kanon:** Sei, huh...

**3. Seu beijo é...**

**Sorento: **Anh... – Cora. – Não seeei... u.u''

**Maho: **Own. *-*

**4. Algema ou Cama de casal?**

**Sorento: **Cama de casal. u.u

**5. Primeira coisa que se passa pela sua mente agora é...**

**Sorento: **Onde o tarado do Julian se meteu? ¬¬

**6. Você se casaria com uma garota...**

**Sorento: **[2] no do Mime.

**7. Cor preferida?**

**Sorento: **Lilás.

**Kanon: **Cor de gay. e.e

**Sorento: **¬¬

**8. Se você quisesse ter mais poderes, queria...**

**Sorento: **Levar o som da minha flauta pelo mundo. *-*

**Kanon: **É um viado mesmo. u.u – Maho, Sorenete até falar chega, pula nele.

**9. Você jura solenemente obedecer Maho e a mim, fazer tudo o que pedirmos e gritar nos momentos certos?**

**Sorento, vendo a Maho fazer de gato e sapato do Kanon: **Sim. '-'

**Sorento de Sirene, status: Vivo.**

**

* * *

Isaak.**

**1. Escolha um Dourado.**

**Isaak: **O inútil do meu mestre. u.u

**Kamus: **¬¬

**2. Lugar pervertido**

**Isaak: **Cabana no meio da Sibéria.

Olhares suspeitos para o Kamus.

**Kamus: **¬¬''

**3. Seu beijo é...**

**Isaak: **Não sei! Mestre, como ele é?

**Kamus: **E EU LÁ VOU SABER? Ò.O NUNCA TE BEIJEI!

**Miro: **Tsc, tsc. u.u

**Kamus: **Ò.Ó

**4. Algema ou Cama de casal?**

**Isaak: **Algema. u.u

**5. Primeira coisa que se passa pela sua mente agora é...**

**Isaak: **Eu odeio o Hyoga. u.u

**Hyoga: **Sobrou pra mim... ¬¬'

**6. Você se casaria com uma garota...**

**Isaak: **Morena! Òo

**Kamus: **Sempre o contrário do Hyoga... o.o

**7. Cor preferida?**

**Isaak: **Verde. u.u

**8. Se você quisesse ter mais poderes, queria...**

**Isaak: **Poder matar o Hyoga! HUAHAUAHU! Ò.O

**Hyoga: **Já me acostumei à rejeição... -.-

**9. Você jura solenemente obedecer Maho e a mim, fazer tudo o que pedirmos e gritar nos momentos certos?**

**Isaak: **Posso fazer igual o Hagen? G.G

**Maho: **Pode!

**Isaak: **JURO! Ò.O – Sai atrás do Hyoga.

**Isaak de Kraken, status: Vivo.**

**

* * *

Pergunta: Faraó... Você gosta do Orpheu de Lira, nee? Fala sério, aquilo tudo foi ciúmes, e você é do tipo maso, né? Pode se declarar para ele agora que a pedra foi descartada mesmo! ****Palco, agora, já! - Por Abely C. Chibah.**

**No Inferno.**

**Maho: **A pedra, HAUHAUAHAUAHUAHAUHAU! Coitada da Eurídice... XD

**Faraó: **G-Gostar do Orfeu? N-NUNCA! Ò.O

**Maho: **Não, é? ;D Por que gaguejou então?

**Faraó: **Porque... Porque... Não interessa! ÒO

**Maho: **Peraí... Você é maso?

**Faraó:** ¬¬ - Sussurrando. – Se espalhar, eu te mato!

**Maho: **! Só se você se declarar!

**Faraó: **O que? O.O

**Maho: **Sim! ÒO

**Faraó: **O que eu não faço pra manter meu fetiche em segredo... -.-'

**Palco: Jardim do Orfeu.**

**Faraó: **Orfeu... Posso falar com você?

**Orfeu: **O que quer? ¬¬

**Faraó: **Eu sinto muito pelo o que fiz... Por tudo, mas é que... Eu tinha um bom motivo... – Fica vermelho.

**Orfeu: **Ah, é? Qual? ¬¬

**Faraó: **Eu te amo. Me ensina a tocar como você? :D

**Orfeu: **O quê? Ò.O

**Faraó: **Isso aí... Me ensina a tocar...?

**Orfeu: **Eu odeio pessoas que mentem para si mesmas! u.u – Frase mais inteligente dita pelo Naruto, fato.

**Faraó: **... O que? M-Mas é sério! ç.ç

**Orfeu:** E ainda por cima é interesseiro! OMG! Agora eu virei alvo de ataques nessa fic... -.-'

**Faraó: **Vou ali me matar, tchau. ç.ç

**Orfeu: **Com suas armas sados?

**Faraó: **O.O C-Como você sabe? MAHO! Ò.O

**Maho: **Não fui eu! HAUHAUAHUA! – Sai correndo.

**Orfeu: **Sou seu vizinho, oras. ¬¬' Aliás, o Inferno inteiro sabe!

**Faraó: **Agora que eu me mato mesmo!

O que aconteceu com Faraó depois disso... Acreditem, ele morreu do jeito que gosta! u.u

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho-sama, mesmo se não puder responder todas, pelo menos tente algumas... Por favor... E, agora, queria parabenizá-la pelo encerramento da primeira parte desta fic (?). Por isso... Aluguei num bufê bem luxuoso da Grécia onde todos estão convidados, ricamente decorado com rosas-ñ-venenosas, comida a vontade e com um palco de despedida da primeira parte desta fic!! E reuni todos os músicos de SS para a música-Thema do discurso e um Dj para animar a festa. Então, é isso! Bela criatividade! Que abençoe-nos com "Jogo de perguntas II - O retorno da Maho!"! He! - Por Abely C. Chibah.**

**Maho: **Well! Ultimo capítulo, eu me empolguei e respondi todas mesmo! u.u

**Lúcia: **Na verdade, ela quer ver é todo mundo se ferrar mesmo. :D

**Maho: **Também... Mas eu tinha que aproveitar a aparição do Sorento, né? g.g

**Miro: **¬¬

**Maho: **Não se preocupe, Mih. u.u Eu o amo mais!

**Miro: **¬¬''

**Maho: **Muito obrigada, Abely-san! Err... Primeira parte... Quer me matar? ó.ò

**Lúcia: **Huh... Olha só, interessante isso aí...

**Miro: **Não é não! õ.o

**Maho: **Opa! Adorei a ideia do bufê! Dá pra fazer o encerramento lá! *-* Huh! E TEM UM PALCO? OWWN! *-*

**Lúcia: **Maho adquiriu um novo fetiche depois dessa fic...

**Maho: **Fetiche não! ù.u Muito obrigada mesmo, Abely-san! :D Mas... Peraí... Jogo de Perguntas II? Ç.Ç "O retorno da Maho" é até um nome legal! o.O

**Lúcia: **Boa! Quem topa?

Todo mundo some. TODOS. Até a autora.

**Lúcia: **É... Esperamos que ela se recupere. ê.e

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se, na luta MistyxSeiya, desse um Tsunami? *já rindo* - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Maho: **Sabe! Essa pergunta me deu um trabalho... Tive que reler meus mangás...

**Lúcia: **Mentira dela! Ela estava se divertindo! u.u

**Flashback:**

**Jamian: **Vou te mostrar do que um Cavaleiro de Prata é capaz!

**Maho: **! Eu não sei quem é mais burro! HAUHAUAHUAHAU, o Hyoga tentando tirar onda também é foda! HUAHAUHAUAHUA!

**Fim do flashback.**

**Maho: **u.u ... É, eu estava me divertindo!

**Lúcia: **Também né... Tão burros que eram... :x

**Bronze Boys: **HEY! Ò.O

**Maho: **PALCO! 8D

**Palco: Praia amaldiçoada! **(Sério, acho que depois que o Misty fez sua exibição ela nunca mais foi a mesma...)

**Misty: **Aah... Estou sangrando... Que sujeira... – Tirando a armadura e a roupa. Pessoas se matam em todo o Santuário. – Vou me purificar na água do mar... Eu não tolero a menor poeira sobre o meu corpo. É que Deus me fez tão lindo... – E blábláblá.

**Seiya: **Você está brincando ou é idiota assim mesmo? O.O – Aparecendo no meio da água. – Graças a gente como você... - PUM. - Ops...

**Misty: **... Você peidou?

**Seiya: **Err... – Vermelho.

**Misty: **HAHAHÁ! PATÉTICO!

**Seiya: **Err... É impressão minha ou tá tendo um tsunami aqui...?

**Misty: **O.O V-Você fez isso com u-um pum?

**Seiya: **EU NÃO! Vai que Poseidon ficou bravo com você... O.O

**Misty: **Ele não ficaria bravo com uma beleza dessas! Ò.Ó

**Seiya: **-.-

**Misty: **A culpa foi sua! WAAAAAAAA! – Uma onda gigante cobre eles.

**Seiya: **GLUP GLUP GLUP! Ò.Ó

**Misty: **GLAYP GLAYP GLAYP! Ò.O

E assim, a onda os arrasta até a areia, deixando o Misty do jeito que veio ao mundo estirado no chão e o Seiya... Por cima dele.

**Misty: **Seiya... Eu não sabia que você era seme...

E nesse momento chega o anime inteiro no local. Ou quase, eu sei...

**Kiki: **WAAA! MEUS OLHOS! X_X

**Mu: **Essas crianças... e.e

**Hyoga: **Sempre suspeitei! u.u

**Babel: **Pô! Descobriram o ponto fraco do Misty...

**Asterion: **Usar desse meio pra vencer é sacanagem...

**Mozes: **Marin, que tipo de treinamento você deu a ele...?

**Marin: **O treinamento comum. Mas me arrependo de o deixar fazer amizade com o Aioria...

**Aioria: **HEY! Agora a culpa é minha? ¬¬

**Seiya: **O QUE? Ô.O – Se toca. - WHAT? NÃO É NADA DISSO!

**Shun: **Que inveja... /hmm

**Todos: **o.o'

**Shun:** Eu pensei isso alto? Err...! – Dá no pé.

**Seiya: **B-Bem... Pelo menos a Saori não viu isso...

**Shiryu: **Como estou cego, ou vou ficar, gravei isso! ò.o E ainda vou vender pra Saori e postar na net! HUAHAUHAUAHU! Nunca mais me colocarão como casal yaoi do Seiya! ò.o – Indo postar no twitter, Orkut, etc...

**Seiya: **Nãããããããão! – Indo se afogar.

Saint Seiya: fim.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Saori, o que você fez com o Coliseu da guerra galáctica e com a sua casa de campo que foram queimados? Tá tudo lá aos pedaços ou você resolveu transformar em algo lucrativo? - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Saori: **Claro que os transformei em coisas mais lucrativas! :D

**Lúcia: **Ah é? O que? o.o

**Saori: **Orfanatos! :D

**Lúcia: **Totalmente lucrativos. Um dia esses moleques ainda se revoltam... -.-'

**Saori: **PSIU! Nem brinca! O.O

**

* * *

Pergunta: O que raios aconteceu com os cavaleiros de bronze excluídos afinal? Eles ficam vagando pelo Santuário?O.o - Por Jessi Amamiya.**

**Maho: **Vamos à chamada! Jabu!  
**Jabu: **Presente!  
**Maho: **Continua puxando o saco da Saori...

**Jabu: **u.u'

**Maho: **Ichi!

**Shiryu: **Virou porteiro do Santuário.

**Na porta do Santuário...**

**Ichi: **Opa! Pra você viajar por aqui é preciso meu carimbo dizendo sim, sim, sim. u.u

**De volta...**

**Maho: **o.o Continuando... Nachi!

**Hyoga: **Ficou com vergonha por ser um dos mais inúteis da série e sumiu no mundo.

**Maho: **Eu no lugar dele faria o mesmo... Ban!

**Shun: **Está treinando o seu sucessor, Garfield.

**Maho: **o.o ... E o G-Geki?

**Ikki: **Foi preso por usar anabolizantes.

**Maho: **Ah... e.e'

**Shun: **Gente... A June também é uma bronzeada...

**Maho: **Quem? o.o

**Shun: **Anh... Deixa...

**June: **... – Saltando da Estátua de Athena.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Sobrinha, poderia, o Dite, minha fro luxo, fazer uma cena na qual ele seria como Tipo o Cristian Pior, com muito MEDA(xD),durante as festas de casamento? E um momento Robaldo Esper e as agulhadas, e Agulha de ouro, pros modelitos dos cavaleiros e deuses e afins *-*? - Por TheMalvins.**

**Afrodite: **AAAY! CLAAARO! A Maho não tem que deixar coisa nenhuma! Eu vou!

**Maho, no cantinho escuro: **Não tem que deixar... T-T

**Lúcia, dando tapinhas no ombro dela: **Calma...

**Afrodite: **HOHO! *O*

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shura se você for pra Espanha nas ferias me leva com você?*-* Quero muito conhecer sua família e adoraria fazer um passeio pela Espanha com você. - Por adri yuki.**

**Shura: **Claro. :D Podemos ir na lua-de-mel também.

**Lúcia: **Olha, já planejou isso?

**Shura: **Yo soy um bom parceiro. u.u

**Lúcia: **Olha!

**Death Mask: **Ih, mas vai ter que apresentar a família... Sifudeo...

**Shura: **Minha família não tem problemas como a sua que lhe deu esse nome. n.n

**Death Mask: **... o.o ... Ò.Ó QUER MORRER?

**Maho: **Sério, Mask. Depois desse Monster Kill eu ia embora com o rabo entre as pernas. O.o

**Death Mask: **ARGH! ¬¬ Eu não sou cachorro! Já que é assim... – Sai andando de lado.

**Shura: **...

**Maho: **Ele levou ao pé da letra... o.o'

**

* * *

Pergunta: Eu gostaria de te dar um presente Maho se você aceitar. Que tal uma viagem romântica para Veneza como meu amado Mestre Miro? Não se preocupe é por minha conta (depois me conta todos os detalhes ^.^) ah e não se preocupe com a Casa de Escorpião Mestre eu e o Shura, se ele aceitar, tomaremos conta dela, bjus aproveitem a viagem ^.^ - Por adri yuki.**

**Maho: **Own... Como não aceitar isso? *-* Veneza!

**Miro: **Anh... Veneza? ê.e

**Maho: **Ou você aceita ou eu lhe troco pelo Manigold. ¬¬

**Miro: **Eu aceito! -.-

**Maho: **Quanto a casa, tudo bem. :D

**Miro: **O que? o.o Deixar minha casa? Ó.Ò

**Maho: **Sim! ¬¬

**Shura: **Eu vou cuidar muito bem dela, heh. – Sorriso maligno.

**Miro: **Se você sujar algo, limpe! ¬¬ ARRWGH! – Recebe uma voadora da Maho. – UAT?

**Maho: **NÓS VAMOS PRA VENEZA! *-* Será que tem como levar o palco junto? õ.o

**Miro: **-.- - Mete a cabeça na parede.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se Perséfone encarnasse em meu corpo e fosse pro inferno atrás de Hades e fizesse a Pandora de escrava e os espectros gostassem mais de mim do que da Pandora? - Por adri yuki.**

**No Inferno.**

**Pandora: **Ahh... Tava demorando... -.-'

**Lúcia: **Não reclama! Dessa vez não vai ser tão ruim!

**Pandora: **Vou virar escrava... ¬¬

**Lúcia: **É, não vai ser tão ruim pra Hades.

**Pandora: **¬¬''

**Palco: Giudecca.**

**Hades: **Ah não... Estou com um mau-pressentimento...

**Pandora: **O que, Hades-sama? Ó.Ó

**Adri, com a Perséfone a possuindo: **HADES! Ò.O

**Hades: **O-Olá, meu amor! *-*

**Pandora: **DROGA! ELA VOLTOU?

**Adri: **Pandora, vá lamber sabão. Hades, eu vim tomar o que é meu! u.u

**Hades: **Hmm... Ela ownou a Pandora bem rápido... SENTI SUA FALTA, AMOR! *-*

**Adri: **Que bom... ESPECTROS!

**Radamanthys, Minos e Aiacos: **SIM, SENHORA!

**Adri: **Peguem umas férias. A Pandora fará todo o serviço no lugar de vocês. Levem os outros 105 espectros também.

**Juízes: **OBRIGADO! *-------*

**Hades, pensando: **Mulherzinha cheia de onda... Agora sei por que me apaixonei! *-*

**Pandora: **Como assim? Eu, trabalhar? Eu só administro!

**Adri: **Desculpe, mas quem é a mulher do Imperador Hades aqui? ¬¬

**Pandora: **Droga... – Indo trabalhar.

**Hades: **Ela nunca vai sobreviver! O.o

**Adri: **Eu sei. ;D

**Hades: **Bem vinda de volta, amor. ;D

**Adri: **Quem disse que eu vou ficar, ser que me raptou? ¬¬ Adeus! – Some.

**Hades: **Mulheres... – Suspiro.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shura coelhinho quer casar comigo? - Por adri yuki.**

**Afrodite: **Ai, o Maskinha não tá aqui... Então eu rio! HAUHAUAHUAHU! COELHINHO!

**Shura: **¬¬

**Maho: **-kkk... :x

**Shura: **Adri... Eu devo fazer esse pedido. – Se ajoelha, tirando um anel do bolso e Marry me Juliet... *Apanha.* Ok, parei. – Case comigo, Adri?

**Adri Yuki: **Claaaaaro! *-* - Pula no coelhinho. ( HUHEUIAHUIEHIAU! )

**Maho: **E mais um casamento pra lista! – Anotando.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Já que você queria um brecha, olha ela aqui. Bem, conta aí pro meu querido Hades aquele negocio. É, não foi uma pergunta - Por Genris Puma.**

**No Inferno.**

**Maho: **Nossa, isso não foi uma pergunta e nem uma brecha, foi uma arregaçada mesmo. o.o

**Hades: **Que palavra feia. ¬¬

**Maho: **Eu sei que você gosta. ¬¬

**Hades: **C-Como? ÒO

**Maho: **Gaguejou é porque gostou! – Corre da espada.

**Hades: **Enfim, o que vocês têm para me contar?

**Maho: **Err... – Coloca a Genris na frente dela, como escudo. – Tá vendo essa menina linda aqui? :D – Leva um soco da Genris. – Digo, essa garota? u.u

**Hades: **Não. ¬¬

**Maho: **¬¬' Não gostei do sarcasmo...

**Hades: **Não era pra gostar mesmo... – Corre da espadinha rosa.

**Maho: **Cala a boca ou eu corto teu manto! Ò.Ó

**Hades: **D-Desculpe... ó.o

**Maho:** Então... A Genris... É sua filha. :D

**Hades: **Anh?

**Genris: **Oi pai. :D

**Hades:** NÃO! – Grito histérico. – QUEM?

**Genris: **Macária. :D

**Hades: **Mac... A FILHA DE UMA BOA PERSÉFONE QUE DELATOU MEU CASO COM A MENTES? Ò.O

**Genris:** Você tinha esquecido minha mesada, véi. ¬¬

**Hades: **Véi... Ai meu rim...!

**Maho: **Vou deixar vocês se acertarem... o.o Peraí... Se a Genris é a Macária e a Adri a Perséfone... A Adri é a mãe da Genris? O.O

**Hades: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Como seria se o Shion e o Dohko fossem um casal yaoi? O Shion tem que ser o seme! - Por Genris Puma.**

**Dohko: **Shion seme? ¬¬

**Lúcia: **Não comecem as brigas pelo seme, por favor!

**Maho: **Lógico, seme owna...

**Lúcia: **Ela tá assim porque fez um teste e descobriu que é romantic seme... Aff. -.-

**Maho: **Si, Lucita! 8D Mas vamos ao palco! *-*

**Palco: Casa de Áries.**

**Mu:** Mestre... O senhor voltou... ;; Dos mortos! – Yeh, eu sei que não foi nada disso... – E agora me paralisa assim... E deixa os traidores irem atrás da Athena...

**Shion: **Quer ser menos óbvio? ¬¬

**Mu:** ¬¬

**Dohko: **HOHO! Continua o mesmo, hein Shion...

**Shion: **Eu conheço essa risada... o.o Papai Noel? ¬¬

**Dohko: **Não, seu idiota. O coelhinho da Páscoa. ¬¬

**Shion: **Ah... Hey, peraí! Esse é o apelido do Shura! – Se vira. – DOHKO!

**Dohko: **SHION!

**Mu:**_ Quando a luz dos olhos meus e a luz dos olhos seus resolvem se encontrar..._

**Shion: **Calado. ¬¬

**Shiryu: **Mestre? ç.ç O que está se passando?

**Dohko: **Encontrei o motivo pelo qual sou uke. u.u

**Mu & Shiryu: **O.O

**Shion:** Não me faça essas caras, seus papa-anjos. ¬¬ Eu sei o que vocês fazem com o Kiki!

**Mu: **Vou atrás do Saga e outros... ¬¬

**Shiryu:** Vou me matar... Fui trocado... -.-

**Dohko: **Ah, Shion... Uma pena que eu tenho que lhe matar...

**Shion: **Me matar? Justo agora que eu voltei lindo? ù.u Isso é inveja porque você está um repolho roxo!

**Dohko: **Ah é? ¬¬ Vou te mostrar o repolho roxo! – E usa a técnica de nome esquisito - boa vontade mil da autora para pesquisar - e volta a ser bonito. – O que o suborno não faz! u.u

**Shion: **Adorei isso! Ò.Ó Mas agora vamos lutar... Mil dias, Dohko!

**Dohko: **Aqui? ;D

**Shion: **Anh... Sabe, essa casa era minha! Será que ainda tem meu quarto? :o

**Dohko: **Vamos ver? *-*

**Shion: **Vamos! – E os dois entram de mãos dadas dentro da casa, onde matam a autora que ria lá dentro, depois lavam bem as mãos e voltam ao normal.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Quero ver a Pandora de empregada da Saori, e é pra ela sofrer muito! PS: Ela deve ficar no Santuba de empregada o cap inteiro! Tô fazendo isso, porque ela fica maltratando os Espectros, e o meu marido é um! SOFRA SUA P*** Ò.Ó - Por Genris Puma.**

**Pandora: **O QUEEEEEEEE? Ç.Ç NÃO! Ò.Ó

**Espectros: **AEAE!

**Maho: **Sabe, eu queria saber a terminação do P...

**Radamanthys: **Pateta?

**Minos:** Piranha?

**Aiacos: **Piriguete?

**Maho: **Ou só Pandora mesmo? Sei lá, isso é uma ofensa!

**Pandora: **Ò.Ó – Voa pra cima da Maho.

**Maho: **HAUHAUAHAU! – Corre. – Vamos pro Sant, Pandy?

**Pandora: **Não. u.u

**Maho: **F-se, vamos lá! – Sai puxando a Pandora escada acima.

**Pandora: **Droga... ç.ç

**Lá...**

**Maho: **Pandy! – Vem correndo, no camarim. – Arranjei a roupa pra você! – Mostra uma roupa de faxineira Lolita de anime.

**Pandora: **WHAT? Tá me confundindo com a Virgo? Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Não, se tu fosse a Virgo eu te trocava pelo Leo. ¬¬ - Papo de Fairy Tail.

**Pandora: **E o que eu tenho que fazer agora? Ç.Ç

**Maho: **Bem, a Gê disse pra você ser empregada da Saori... Mas é lógico que eu vou me aproveitar! Pode começar limpando os bastidores! u.u – Mostra os bastidores pra Pandora, lotados de coisas, cenários, roupas, sangue, coisas estranhas atoladas lá desde o primeiro capítulo.

**Pandora: **Oh holy crap. -.- Pelo menos é o ultimo capítulo...

**Maho: **Mas vai render muuuito... ;D

**Pandora: **Como diria Hades-sama... NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Ó.Ò

**

* * *

Pergunta: Espectros, dou permissão pra vocês, meus queridos, estrangularem a Pandora, não aguento mais ela maltratando vocês! Podem estrangular, enforcar, fritar com temporá, dobrar feito origami, ou melhor façam o que lhe derem na telha com ela! Porque, eu amarrei ela e tranquei lá no Cabo Sunion. DIVIRTÃO-SE! - Por Genris Puma.**

**No Inferno...**

**Minos: **Peraí... Ela não tava servindo de escrava da Saori? Õ.o

**Lúcia: **A Maho a mandou tirar a água do Cabo Sunion... E a Genris aproveitou.

**Espectros: **...

**Radamanthys: **Bem... Isso já é castigo suficiente, se ela ficar louca igual o Kanon. Õ.o

**Kanon: **HEY! Ò.Ó

**Aiacos: **Aliás, estamos livres dela! *-* Vamos aproveitar enquanto dura.

**Valentine: **E que dure para sempre. u.u

**Espectros: **Isso ae. o/\o – São preguiçosos sem a Pandora lá...

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Hades e o Popô, digo, Poseidon, invertessem também? O Hades ir pro Santuba Marinho, e o Poseidon ir pro Sub? - Por Genris Puma.**

**No Inferno...**

**Hades: **O que? Ir para o Santuário Marinho? Mas eu não sei nadar! ó.ò

**Lúcia: **Ah é? :o

**Hades: **Não conte isso para os meus inimigos! ¬¬

**Lúcia: **Pode deixar. – Sorriso maldoso.

**No Santuário Submarino...**

**Maho: **Aff! Só eu sou escalada para fazer as matérias com o Julian! -.- (?)

**Julian: **Vou pro Inferno? O Orfeu está por lá? ç.ç

**Maho: **o.o ... Você me surpreende.

**Sorento: **Por favor... Leve-o logo. ç.ç''

**Maho: **SOSÔ! *O*

**Sorento:** O-Oi... g.g

**Maho: **._. Você me surpreende também! ç.ç''

**Palco: Inferno.**

**Poseidon: **Hmmm... Até que o filho da mãe... Digo, meu irmão... Vive bem. e.e'

**Pandora: **... – Devidamente lá com a autorização da Mah... Digo, Saori.

**Poseidon: **Oh! Oi gracinha. ;D Nunca nos vimos no anime, não é?

**Pandora: **... É, eu trabalho no Santuário de Athena... -.-'' – Mala, pensou.

**Poseidon: **AH! O lugar onde o Orfeu veio, não é? Aliás, ele está por aí? Adoro músicos!

**Pandora: **Sim, está namorando a pedra. Mas temos o Faraó também.

**Poseidon: **Não, eu quero o Orfeu! Tem que ser alguém mais feminino pra me acompanhar!

**Faraó, Orfeu e Sorento: **¬¬ Matar...!

**Pandora: **o.o' – Vendo a aura roxa assassina dos três se aproximando. – Er, vou voltar pro Santuário! Adiós! – Some.

**Poseidon: **Claro... Oh! Orfeu! Sorento! E você, feioso, quem é? õ.o H-Hey! O que estão fazendo? Nããããão! Nãããããão! ARGH, ESSA HARPA MACHUCA! WAAAAA!

**Pandora: **O.O Por Hades! Eu não queria ser ele... – Lembra que Hades matou toda sua família. – Não mesmo! ò.o

**Palco: Santuário Submarino.**

**Hades: **Que fim de mundo o Poseidon vivia. ô.o

**Kanon, de Marina: **A verba sempre foi baixa aqui... Ele nunca estava presente... -.-

**Hades: **Entendo... õ.o Mas... Temos que decidir um Elíseos aqui... AH! – Corre que nem criança para o Pilar Principal. – Aqui! *-*

**Kanon:** A-Aí?

**Hades: **Sim! – Entra no pilar, observando. – É escurinho, quentinho, mas tem lugar pra respirar e pra entrar água...

**Kanon: **Hmm... ô.o É mesmo! – Dá um puxão nas portas e tranca Hades lá dentro. ADIÓS! HAUHAUHAUAHUAHAU!

**Hades: **WHAT? Olá? Kanon? E-Eu tenho medo do escuro... E... Tá entrando muita água... EU NÃO SEI NADAR! WAAAAA! Ç.Ç

**Kanon: **Isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensei! – Sai saltitando. – HAUHAUAHUA! – Saltitando e rindo, quando de repente, cai de cabeça. – WAAA!

**Io: **HAUHAUAHUAHAUAHU! :X

**

* * *

Pergunta: Bem, isso não seria uma pergunta, mas sim um pedido obrigatório (?). Maho-san, já que no final não vai ter hosts e sim casamentos, gostaria que o Kardia e o Degél se casassem com um e com o outro. (L) - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Maho, indo pro Inferno na velocidade da luz depois desse pedido: **CLARO! *O*

**Dégel: **O q-que? O.O

**Kardia: **H-Hey! Eu não sou yaoi! ç.ç

**Maho: **Me engana que eu gosto. ¬¬

**Dégel: **Kardia... – Toca o ombro dele delicadamente. – Assuma-nos de uma vez.

**Kardia: **Dégel, é isso que você quer...?

**Maho: **Own! *-*

**Dégel: **Sim, quero logo acabar com essa fic! u.u

**Maho: **O QUE? Õ.O

**Kardia: **Ótimo! Então se for para o bem de Athena, nós nos casaremos!

**Maho: **Para... o... bem... de... Athena... – Facada no peito. – T-T

**

* * *

Pergunta: Afrodite, minha rosa-mor! Como o seu aniversário é no dia 10, eu vou entregar seu presente adiantado! 8D -entrega um Death Mask amordaçado de terno e gravata- pode se casar com ele, querido. ;D Sua lua-de-mel vai ser na Itália, em Roma. Tudo pago e pode levar duas pessoas como acompanhante! *-* - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Afrodite: **Aiin, o Maskinha? *-* - Enquanto falava no telefone, olha pro Romeo, dormindo que nem um anjo na cama. – Hmm... Tenho que bolar um plano! Sabe, uma pessoa como eu... – Joga os cabelos para trás do rosto, limpando o suor da testa. – Tem muitos fãs...

**Lúcia, no telefone: **Anh... e.e

**Afrodite: **E vários pretendentes. *-* Sabe, não vai ser hoje que eu vou casar com o Mask, talvez em outra fic...

**Schne: **Ah. ç.ç

**Afrodite: **Mas eu fico com as passagens da lua de mel! Òo Eu e o Romeo vamos nos casar... E... Hm... Acompanhante... – Sorriso malicioso. – Takaaaaa!

**Takamiya: **HOHO! *o*

**Afrodite: **Muito obrigada querida, pelo presente ma-ra-vi-lho-so! Oi... Deixa eu desligar, Romeo acordou! *-*

_Tututu..._

**Lúcia, Schne e Takamiya: **... o.o' L-Louco...

... Afrodite e seus machos. Pois o fdm foi quem se deu melhor na fic...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Aioros! Quando você morreu, encontrei o Saga destruindo o seus cosplays! :O Você vai deixar que fique assim, meu querido sagitariano? (Sofra de novo Saga! Inhahahahahaha! ;D) - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Aioros: **O QUEÊEEEEEEEEEE? – Grito SUPER fino. – NÃO! – Voa até a casa de Sagitário e olha no guarda-roupa, os cosplays destruídos pela Schne, já que a Maho não teve coragem de fazer isso. – ! Ò.Ó

**Saga: **Ah não... ç.ç NÃO FUI EU! – Berra.

**Aioros: **ENTÃO QUEM FOI? Ò.Ó – Mostra uma carta negra com um II escrito.

**Saga: **Err... Aioros... Esse aí não é o símbolo da Helen... A Claymore... Deitado...?

**Aioros: **Ainda tenta culpar os outros! VAI PAGAR! Ò.Ó

**Saga: **NÃO! AIOROS... O QUE VAI FAZER COM ESSA FLECHA? PERAÍ... AONDE VOCÊ VAI ENFIAR ISSO? NÃO! AY! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ... – E o grito morre com o Saga...

**

* * *

Jogo de Perguntas para o Kardia. - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Quem é mais bonito: Dégel ou Deuteros?**

**Kardia:** Dégel. u.u Até parece que eu vou achar o esquisitão bonito!  
**Deuteros: **¬¬

**Asmita ou Regulus?**

**Kardia: **Regulus. '-' – Recebe a malinha preta da autora.

**Sísifo ou Albafica?**

**Kardia: **Anh... Sei lá, meu vizinho, ele é legal. õ.o

**El Cid ou Manigold?**

**Kardia: **Manigold. u.u – Recebe mais suborno da autora.

**Dohko ou Shion?**

**Kardia: **ê.e Sei lá... Os dois que se explodam, metidos por terem sobrevivido... u.u

**Dohko e Shion: **¬¬

**Athena ou Hades?**

**Kardia: **Athena, lógico.

**Quem é mais forte: Você ou Radamanthys?**

**Kardia: **Eu, lógico! Aquela peste só sobreviveu porque eu errei um centímetro da Antares Incandescente...

**Radamanthys & Aneko (a maior Radazete que eu conheço '-'): **HÁ!

**E para um menegé à trois? ;D**

**Kardia: **Huhu... Eu, Dégel e aquele amigo dele. (6)

**Dégel: **H-HEY! KARDIA! Assim acreditam que a gente vai casar porque somos yaois! Ç.Ç

**Kardia: **Mas não somos? u.u

**Maho: ***O* - Gravando e postando.

**

* * *

Pergunta: -lendo The Lost Canvas 12 e 13- Espera aí! Miro, como você pode fazer a Agulha Escarlate em uma mão se o Kardia fazia com as duas mãos? o.o - Por Schne Hissi.**

**Miro: **Err... Hmm... Eto...

**Kardia, aparecendo atrás do palco: **SIMPLES! Eu sou mais foda! 8D

**Miro: **MENTIRA! SEU INSETO! EU SOU O MAIS FODA!

**Kardia: **Quem você está chamando de inseto, seu rabo torto? Ò.Ó

**Miro: **RABO TORTO? NÃO TENHO NADA TORTO! PERGUNTA PRA MAHO! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **O QUE? Eu? Vê se me erra, Miro... o.o''

**Miro: **Obrigado. ¬¬

**Kardia: **HAUAHUAHAU! Eu sou foda! Eu sou foda! – Sai saltitando pela escada, quando é acertado por uma Agulha Escarlate e rola escada a baixo. – WAAA!

**Miro: **ERA! HAUHAUAHUAH! Ò.Ó

**Maho: **Povo vingativo... ._.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pra Marin: Marin: Te adoro! Sou sua fã! A primeira comunidade Aioria e Marin no orkut fui eu quem fiz. Pergunta: Como começou o romance entre tu e o Aioria? E como tu se sente sendo mestra do Seiya depois de tudo que ele evoluiu? - Por Kika de Apus.**

**Marin: **Olha, Oria! Uma fã nossa! *-*

**Aioria: **S-Sim. o.o'

**Marin: **Muito obrigada! E por tal homenagem também! *-*

**Aioria: **... o.o''

**Marin: **Quanto ao meu romance com o Aioria... Nós éramos jovens quando nos conhecemos, eu fecho meus olhos e o flashback começa. *-*

**Maho: **Hm? Isso me é familiar...

**Flashback.**

**Marin: **Hmm? – Em uma varanda, ao ar de verão, vendo os molequinhos... Digo, aspirantes a Cavaleiros treinarem.

**Aioria, indo em direção a Marin no meio da multidão: **Olá. ;D

**Fim do flashback com um barulho de parede desabando.**

**Maho, com a cabeça metida na parede: **Isso é... Isso é... Taylor Swift... -.-'

**Marin: **O que foi..? Eu gosto dela? Ó.Ò

**Aioria: **Ela me chamou de Romeu? -.- - Canto emo.

**Marin: **Seus insensíveis! ¬¬' Quanto ao Seiya... Ele é meu orgulho! *-*

**Maho: **Acho que não foi você que o fez ficar assim... -.-

**Marin: **Claro que não! Ele era chato de nascença! Eu só fiz o resto! O.O

**Maho: **... Tá. e.e''

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pro Aioria: O Seiya não empacava quando tu queria falar com a Marin? - Por Kika de Apus.**

**Aioria: **¬¬ - Lança um olhar mais que feio pro Seiya. – Empacava e ainda empaca. Quer ver? – Vai se aproximando da Marin, que falava com o Seiya. – Marin...

**Marin:** Oi, Oria... n.n – Olha pro Aioria.

**Seiya: **Marin! MARIN! *-* Você viu aquilo? – Atrai o olhar da Marin.

**Marin: **O que, Seiya? n.n

**Aioria: **H-Hey, Marin...

**Marin: **Oi?

**Seiya: **WAAAAAAA! MARIN! MARIN! OLHA! OLHA! – Puxa a Marin.

**Marin: **Anh? Seiya? O que?

**Aioria: **MARIN!

**Marin: **Sim? A-Aioria? o.o

**Aioria: **WAAAAA!

**Seiya: **MARIN! OLHA! – Deu uma baita de uma cabeçada no Aioria. – Eu derrotei o Aioria! *-*

**Marin: **Own! *-* Que orgulho, meu menino! – Passando a mão na cabeça do Seiya, como se fosse um cachorrinho.

**Seiya: **Rawr! *-*

**Aioria: **M-Maldito...

**Maho: **o.o'' Coitado...

**

* * *

Pergunta:** **Pro Shaka: Sabia que depois do Aioria tu é o mais requisitado para ser par da Marin? O que acha disso? - Por Kika de Apus.**

**Aioria: **O QUE? Ò.O

**Marin: **Nani? o.o

**Seiya: **WHATHATHA? O.O

**Maho: **What...? õ.o – Olhando pro Seiya.

**Shaka: **Eu? Par da Marin?

**Marin: **Que estranho...

**Shaka: **É...

**Marin: **Né...

**Tanto para ele quanto para ela, um não fede nem cheira.**

**Aioria: **BOM MESMO! Ò.Ó

**Seiya: **MARIN! OLHA! – Dá uma baixa cabeçada na barriga do Shaka, mas esse é mais vingativo, abrindo os olhos e explodindo o Seiya.

**Shaka: **Ò.X

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pra Saori: Como é que a Fundação Kido não achou a Seika e a Marin foi na maior facilidade e achou? - Por Kika de Apus.**

**Saori: **Ah... o.o' Eu tenho que responder?

**Maho: **Não, mula. ¬¬ É só pra ver!

**Saori: **Ah.

**Lúcia: **Ay, é uma anta! Não sei como não é loira! É lógico que sim, né!

**Saori: **Droga! ¬¬' Enfim... Achar a Seika significa perder o domínio do Seiya.

**Seiya: **Perder? Ç.Ç

**Maho: **Domínio?

**Lúcia: **Tá né. -.-

**Saori: **Hunf. u.u – Lixando as unhas. – Pandora, cuidado com a cutícula.

**Pandora: **S-Sim, milady. Ò.Ó – Fazendo o pé da Saori.

**Maho & Lúcia: **O.O SAORI... Descalça! WAAAAAAA! Ó.Ò – Correm.

**Saori: **¬¬''

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pra Shina: Porque tu tem preconceito contra orientais e não acha que eles mereçam armaduras? Se tu não se lembra, o Shion, Mu, Dohko e Shaka são orientais... E porque tu ainda tem essa coisa de ame ou mate o Seiya? Mais da metade do Santuário já viu teu rosto? - Por Kika de Apus.**

**Shina: **Anh... É? o.o – Checando na listinha de Cavaleiros não Gregos. – DROGA! Nunca tive os dados dos Cavaleiros de Ouro...

**Maho: **Claro, lixo não se mistura com eles.

E mais um episódio de Tom & Jerry durante a fic! :D

**Maho: **HAUHAUAHAU! NÃO ME PEGA! – Tropeça em uma pedra e cai precipício abaixo. – WAAAAAA!

**Shina: **AHUAHAUHAU! Não mesmo! Ò.Ó

**Lúcia: **Que falta de eficiência, Shina. u.u

**Shina: **¬¬ Então... Hmm... Kika... GREGOS RULAM! Ò.Ó

**Estrangeiros: **...

**Shina: **THIS IS GREECE!

Nisso Leônidas aparece e manda Shina pro buraco.

**Leônidas:** THIS IS COPY! Ò.Ó

**Lúcia: **HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHU! Boa, Leônidas!

**Leônidas: **Rawrrrr. – Volta pro buraco (?) de onde veio. (??)

**Shina: **Argh... – Voltando, toda arrebentada. – Espartanos... ¬¬'

**Lúcia: **Huhu...

**Shina:** Quanto à antiga tradição do Santuário que ninguém mais respeita... Eu só faço cumprir as regras. u.u

**Lúcia: **Existem regras...? – Olha pro Shion e pro Saga.

**Shion & Saga, cantarolando despistadamente: **Lalala...

**Shina: **E ao meu rosto... Quem já o viu mesmo? – Começa a contar. – Todos os cavaleiros de prata mortos, todos os de bronze, todos os dourados, Poseidon, Hypnos, Thanatos, Hades, e... Anh...

**Lúcia: **O Santuário inteiro.

**Shina: **T-T Como vou matar todos? O-Ou a-amar? AH NÃO!

**Maho, voltando: **Acho que a sua definição de amar é outra coisa, Shina... o.o

**Shina: **Ò.Ó

**Maho: **WAAAAAAAAA! – Mandada precipício abaixo novamente.

**Shina: **Hunf!

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pro Deba: Em que parte do Brasil tu treinou? - Por Kika de Apus.**

**Aldebaran: **Ah... Em todos os lugares, desde as favelas do Rio e de Sampa, às minas de Minas Gerais, contra a preguiça da Bahia, lutei até contra ursos na Amazônia. *-*

**Todos: **...

**Aldebaran: **O que foi? ó.õ É por isso que eles não existem mais!

**Todos: **...

**Shura: **Depois me culpam pelo desmatamento! u.u

**Maho: **... Next...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Saga: Porque tu guardou a adaga dourada embaixo do trono durante tanto tempo? - Por Kika de Apus.**

**Kanon: **Realmente! E nunca mandou ninguém pra limpá-la! Tinha cada aranha imensa lá! ò.o

**Saga: **Huh... Eu me precavi contra irmãos. u.u

**Kanon: **¬¬

**Saga:** E o motivo por ter guardado é que eu nunca perdi as esperanças de matar Athena, sabe...

**Saori: **Ò.Ó E o motivo de eu ter meu báculo é mandar idiotas longe!

**Saga: **WAAAA! O.O – Mandado longe. – EU CONSIGO VOAR! – Bate na estátua de Athena. – Pof.

**Saori: **Hunf! u.u

**Lúcia: **Achou que ownou. o.o Só achou.

**Saori: **¬¬'

**

* * *

Pergunta: Palco: Como seria se nas Doze Casas, em vez dos Cavaleiros de Bronze fosse o Bope pra salvar a Saori? - Por Kika de Apus.**

E antes que alguém falasse, começa:

PARAPAPAPAPAPAPA.

**Todos: **o.o

**Maho: **FUDEU! LÚCIA, pega o contrabando e vamos vazar! Ò.Ó – Some.

**Lúcia: **HAI! – Some atrás, levando consigo uma malinha preta.

**Capitão Nascimento: **Agora o bicho vai pegar! ò.ó – WTF?

**Palco: Doze Casas.**

**Capitão Nascimento: **SEGUINTE, cambada! SEU ZERO DOIS, me traz o mandato judicial!

**02: **Claro... – Traz.

**Capitão Nascimento: **DEMOROU! PEDE PRA SAIR!

**02: **ç.ç'

**Capitão: **ENTÃO! Mu de Áries: preso por passe ilegal. Aldebaran de Touro: preso por tráfico com o Brasil. Máscara da Morte: preso por terrorismo. Aioria de Leão: preso por roubo de energia. Shaka de Virgem: preso por falsa nacionalidade. Miro de Escorpião: preso por ser cúmplice. Shura de Capricórnio: preso por assassinato. Kamus de Aquário: preso por pedofilia. Afrodite de Peixes: preso por envenenamento. Saga de Gêmeos: preso por participar da máfia grega. u.u

**Saori: **... Isso realmente vai funcionar...? -.-'

**Capitão Nascimento: **PEDE PRA SAIR, POVO! Ò.Ó

**Saori: **Só podia ser brasileiro... – Aldebaran cai em cima dela.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho: Encontro entre o Shun, Alone e o Allen (os mais ingênuos)... Pra falar a verdade, faz o encontro entre D. Gray e Cavaleiros - Por Kika de Apus.**

**Maho: ***------* Claro! – Correndo até o telefone.

**Cavaleiros: **Lá vem...

**Maho: **Obrigada, Komui. *-* Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar a Lenalee encostar em ninguém. u.u É, ela vai se dar bem com a Saori...

**Saori: **¬¬' Não pode ser coisa boa...

**Maho: **WA! Já chegaram! *-*

**Palco:**

**Allen: **Yo! n.n

**Maho: **WA! Allen-chan! – Pula nele. – Tenho alguém pra te apresentar, vem! – Puxa e chama o Shun.

**Allen: **Err... Olá. :D

**Shu****n: **Oi. n.n

**Allen: **n.n

**Death Mask: **Argh, a aura rosa desses dois tá cegando... x_x

**Kanda: **Nem fale. Tsc.

**Maho:** KANDA! *U* - Pula nele, Kanda desvia e a Maho cai no chão. – Ay. Ç.Ç

**Death Mask: **HAHÁ! Boa! Toca aí! – Estende a mão.

**Kanda: **¬¬ - Lança um simples olhar de desprezo e sai andando.

**Death Mask: **...

**Afrodite: **Huhu...

**Death Mask: **IDIOTA! Ò.Ó

**Lenalee: **Que gritaria... o.o

**Cavaleiros: ***-*

**Maho: **Ah, a v*pii* chegou. ê.e – Puxa a Lenalee. – Vá se enturmar com a Saori. u.u

**Saori: **...

**Lavi: **Uh? Lugar legal! o.o Eu tenho nos meus registros, mas ao vivo é mais legal...

**Maho: **LAVI! *U* - Pula e não desgruda.

**Lavi: **Opa... Eu ando fazendo sucesso... ;D

**Miro: **¬¬''

**Krory: **Hmm? ó.ò

**Afrodite: **WAAAA! UM VAMPIRO! *-* - Pula nele.

**Krory: **Anh...? ç.ç

**Death Mask: **H-Hey! ò.ó

**Kanda: **... Ora de acabar com isso...

É, depois que o Kanda viu a Maho agarrando o Lavi DELE (YEH! YAOI KANDALAVI EVER!) não deixou ninguém mais de Saint Seiya vivo...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Para os guerreiros que tem "asas" na sua armadura. Não é necessário todos responderem só alguns. As "asas" funcionam? Tipo a armadura de sagitário tem "asas", o nosso amado cavaleiro anjo... Digo Aioros poderia lançar vôo, mas pelos deuses não o deixem fazer uma loucura. Tipo morrer de novo. Gosto do jeito fofo dele. - Por Suellen-san.**

**Aioros: **Eu responderei! *-*

**Maho: **Vá em frente. – Indiferente.

**Aioros: **Então...! *-*

**Maho: **Anh?

**Aioros: **As asas...

**Maho: **Sim?

**Aioros: **Não voam. Ç.Ç

**Maho: **-.- - Se corta.

**Aioros: **A minha asa só me dá trabalho... Uma vez no episódio G eu pulei de um precipício pra ver se funcionavam e caí no meio do povo... E acharam que eu tava abafando! T-T

**Maho: **Ah, é né? -.- - Sangrando.

**Aioros: **E obrigado, Suellen-san! *-* Gosto do seu ar de aquariana. :D

**Maho: **Deixa a Nina ouvir isso...

**Aioros: **GAO! Desculpe! T-T – Corre, todo emotivo.

**Maho: **Esse é afetado...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Ikki você implica com o Oga (Hyoga) porque você é apaixonado por ele não é? E também porque o nosso amado cisne é tão bonito quando a sua ex-... Ex o que? Seja lá o que ela era sua. PS: Amo vocês dois. Principalmente o Pato... Quero dizer o Oga por ser aquariano. - Por Suellen-san.**

**Ikki: **O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-E-E-E-E?

**Lúcia: **Como você berra... – Com as mãos tampando os ouvidos.

**Ikki: **EU? GOSTAR DO MARRECO? HAHÁ! NUNCA! NUNCA!

**Lúcia:** Não berra... -.-

**Hyoga:** Mamãe me livre disso! õ.o

**Ikki: **O Pato nunca vai parecer com a Esmy. u.u

**Hyoga: **Tá me chamando de Shun, é? õ.o

**Ikki: **¬¬ Não a ofenda!

**Shun: **Ó.Ò – Se corta.

**Ikki: **A Esmeralda era minha... Namorada... Mas não porque se parecia com esses dois aí! ò.ó

**Lúcia: **Ah não. Foi o Tio Kuru que errou o desenho mesmo... -.-'

**Ikki: **¬¬ Mas obrigado, Su. ;D Também te adoro, MAIS QUE O PATO.

**Hyoga: **H-Hey! Não venha roubando minhas fãs! Ò.ó

**Ikki: **T R O U X A! Ò.Ó

**Hyoga: **¬¬' Cego...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Shun você que competir com Seiya para vê que tem mais força nas cordas vocais? É um gritando: SAORI-SAAN. O outro gritando: IKKI. Eu também quero gritar: KANON. E ai? - Por Suellen-san.**

**Shun: **Anh? Õ.o IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Não entendi! T-T

**Lúcia: **Ótimo. É de família. -.- - Ficando surda.

**Ikki: **Anh... õ.o É uma competição de quem grita mais.

**Maho: **OPA! 8D Posso também?

**Lúcia: **Ah não. ó.ò

**Saga: **Eu! Não vão se esquecer de mim!

**Saori: **Eu também, calma!

**Seiya: **SAOOORI!

**Maho: **Ainda não começou, sua mula. u.u' Junta aqui, Su! – Os seis fazem fila indiana e...

**Saori: **SEEEE-EEEEEE-EEEEE-EEEEEE-EEEEEE-EEEIYA!

**Seiya: **SAORI-SAA-AA-AAA-AA-AAA-AA-AAA-AA-AAA-AA-AAN!

**Shun: **IKKIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIII-III!

**Suellen-san: **KANOOOOOOOO-OOOOO-OOOO-OOOOON!

**Maho: **MIIIII-IIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIII-IIIRO!

**Saga: **MOOOOOOOOOO-OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOORRA, SEIYA!

**Em uma câmera de baixa qualidade, Lúcia Almeida, usando um tapador de ouvido estilo Freya, vem trazendo uma plaquinha com os dizeres:**

Fanfic interrompida por tempo indeterminado.

Precisamos concertar os vidros e as câmeras quebradas por todo o Santuário. Além do tratamento de ouvido de todos. -.-

**Algumas semanas depois...**

**

* * *

Pergunta: Mu já pensou em vender o pozinho que você usa para concertar as armaduras... Que esqueci o nome tem algo haver com estrela... E trabalhar em um banco de sangue? Tipo você vendendo ouro ou estrela... Seja lá o que é aquilo... E vendendo sangue pro pessoal daquele filme de vampiro, você seria rico. E ai? - Por Suellen-san.**

**Mu, usando um aparelhinho para ouvir melhor: **Pó estelar? o3o

**Maho: **Legal, isso me lembra Rag. o.o' – Perfeitamente bem.

**Mu: **Mas eu ganharia bem em um banco de sangue? /hmm

**Maho: **E falou o maior mercenário do Zodíaco! :D

**Mu: **Bem... A Suellen-san disse que sim... Seria até uma boa! o.o

**Saori: **Sinto cheiro de gente querendo rivalizar com a minha riqueza! O.O MU! Ò.Ó

**Mu:** Arrrrgh, não grite! Ç.Ç

**Saori: **Então nem pense nisso. u.u

**Mu:** S-Sim, senhora. Ç.Ç

**Saori: **Pandora! – Estala os dedos.

**Pandora: **Sim, milady. u.u – Aparece do nada.

**Saori:** Me leve até o Seiya.

**Pandora: **Sim, senhora. -.- - Sai carregando a Saori nas costas.

**Mu & Maho: **... Coitada...

**Maho: **Ou não.

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se o Miro fosse uma mulher, casada com Kamus, tivesse grávido e estivesse com um desejo louco no meio da noite. O que Kamus faria? PS: Mi! Essa é pra você não ficar com raiva de mim porque coloco Kamus com outro e não com você. Aproveita. - Por Suellen-san.**

**Miro: **... Aproveitar?

**Lúcia:** Três...

**Miro: **... Aproveitar?

**Lúcia: **Dois...

**Miro: **... Aproveitar??

**Lúcia: **Um...

**Miro: **...

**Lúcia: **Zero.

**Miro: **APROVEITAR SENDO UMA MULHER E CASADA COM O KAMUS? E GRÁVIDA? Ò.O

**Lúcia: **Tragam os sedativos! u.u

Depois que o Miro foi apagado e acordado...

**Palco: Casa de Aquário.**

**Na cama redonda do Kamus... ( acho tão a cara dele... )**

**Miro: **Kamyu...

**Kamus: **Diga...

**Miro: **Quero comer acarajé.

**Kamus: **Onde vou arranjar acarajé na Grécia?

**Miro: **Pede pro Deba.

**Kamus: **Ele tá em missão...

**Miro: **... Se vira.

**Kamus: **Que?

**Miro: **Quer que nosso filho nasça com cara de acarajé? u.u

**Kamus: **... Mulheres... – Levanta da cama, se veste e saí. – Agora onde eu vou arranjar um acarajé? -.-

**Afrodite: **Huh...

**Kamus: **Ah não, Afrodite...?

**Afrodite: **Eu sei onde você pode arranjar um acarajé!

**Kamus: **Você por acaso estava espiando...?

**Afrodite: **A viadagem de vocês é música para os meus ouvidos! u.u Mas o que importa é que eu sei como!

**Kamus: **Como?

**Afrodite: **Primeiro, me arranje um peixe!

**Kamus: **Acarajé lá é feito de peixe? -.-

**Afrodite: **Sei lá! – Sai saltitando e cantarolando.

**Kamus: **Gay. ¬¬ - Se vira. – Vou pedir ajuda ao Shura...

**EXCALIBUR!**

Depois de acordar o Shura no meio na noite, Kamus aprendeu a voar.

**Kamus: **Fuuu... Vim parar em Virgem... Ótimo...

**Shaka: **Quem está aí?

**Kamus: **Yo, Shaka...

**Shaka: **Ah, um rato.

**Kamus: **Sou eu, Kamus! Ò.Ó

**Shaka: **Jura? – Irônico. – O que você quer?

**Kamus: **Um acarajé.

**Shaka: **... Peça pro Mu.

**Kamus: **Por que ao Mu?

**Shaka: **Porque assim ele te teleporta para o Brasil.

**Kamus: **Boa! Obrigado. – Sai andando até Leão. – Peraí! O MU TÁ EM JAMIEL! Ç.Ç

E por acordar Aioria no meio da noite, Kamus é mandado de volta pra Aquário.

**Miro: **Amor! Boas noticias! A vontade passou! *-*

**Kamus: **Que bom, né. ¬¬ - Indo se afogar na privada.

**Miro: **o.o – Pensando: Yeh! ò.ó

**

* * *

Pergunta:** **Miro, você é autista? *prestando atenção e reparando nas cenas em que ele ta fazendo coisas aleatórias enquanto os outros respondem as perguntas* E Miroso, te amodoro! Sou de escorpião também, querido! - Por Black Scorpio no Nyx.**

**Miro: **Obrigado, querida... ;D MAS... E-Eu o que? E_E

**Maho: **HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUH! AUTISTA! HAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHU! ADOREI! AHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUA!

**Miro: **Eu não sou autista! ¬¬''

**Kamus: **HAUHAUAHAUHU! – Não aguentou. – Autista! HAUHAUAHUA!

**Miro: **¬¬' Vou ali me matar, já volto. – Sai andando.

**Maho: **HAUAHUAHUAHUHAU! – Limpando as lágrimas de tanto rir. – Aiai... Nyx, adorei... Mas acho que...

**Miro: **Vou fazer a cena de Guilherme Tell com a Agulha Escarlate... – Falando isso sozinho, lá atrás.

**Maho: **o.o Deixa. Ele é autista. HEUHEUAHOEHOIAHOIEHIOA.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Mask e Shura, vocês casam comigo *.* (cochicha propostas indecentes pros dois, caso eles não aceitem casar comigo os dois ao mesmo tempo) - Por Black Scorpio no Nyx.**

**Shura: **o.o Own... Já sou um homem comprometido... Mas estou aí para amante. ;D

**Adri: **Quer ser castrado? ¬¬

**Nyx: **Mas Shu... Eu sei cozinhar e tenho sangue espanhol também... ç.ç

**Death Mask: **Baah. Não liga pra ele. ;D Eu caso com você, Nyx-san!

**Nyx: **Oba. *-*

**Death Mask: **Você é liberal, gostei de você. u.u

**Lúcia: **Ai... Aposto que ele já pensou em outra coisa... o.o''

**Maho: **E mais um casamento..! G-Zuis! O.o'

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho, como seria se os dourados fizessem cover de boys band, tipo BackStreet Boys, N'sync, Westlife, etc? - Por Black Scorpio no Nyx.**

**Maho e Dourados: **o.o

**Lúcia: **Aposto que eles nunca ouviram algum desses...

**Maho: **Alguns... Os únicos que eu conheço são os BackStreet Boys... x.x

**Lúcia: **Se não conhecesse, seria fim de carreira! u.u

**Maho: **¬¬

**Saga:** Tá... O que temos que fazer?

**Maho: **Hmm... o.o' Já sei! ò.ó Momento Song Fic em Jogo de Perguntas!

**Backstreet Boys - Straight Through My Heart**

No palco, todos os Golds aparecem vestidos de preto, e Afrodite chega, com um vestido vermelho, batom escuro e face provocante.

**Death Mask, cantando**_**: **__Hooohhhhhhhh. In the heart... Of the night... Where it's dark... In the lights... I heard the loudest noise, a gunshot on the floor. Ohhhh Ohhhhh!_ – Se escondendo do Afrodite.

**Shura:** _I looked down. And my shirts turning red. I'm spinning around_. – Cantando enquanto corre do Afrodite. _- Felt her lips on my neck_. – Canta isso com uma voz bem fininha, dando um passo para trás. _- And her voice in my ear. Like I missed you. Want you tonight._ – Dispara a correr.

_Straight through my heart_

_A single bullet got me_

_I can't stop the bleeding_

_Ohhhh_

_Straight through my heart_

_She aimed and she shot me_

_I just can't believe it_

_Ohhhh_

_No I cant resist_

_And I cant be hit_

_I just cant escape this love_

_Straight through my heart_

_Soldier down (my heart)_

_Soldier down (my heart)_

Todos cantavam e dançavam isso, e Afrodite olhava para eles com olhos maliciosos, procurando a vitima. Isso os faziam rebolar pra bem longe dele.

**Saga: **_Thought I moved… More than on. Thought I could. Fool her charm. I really wanna go. But I cant leave her alone, ohhhh ohhhh._

**Kamus: **_Hear the sound. Of a love so loud, I just can't, I just can't. Ignore this feeling. Said she misses me. And she wants me. Wants me tonight._

E Afrodite começa a pular neles, fazendo suas vitimas... E antes que a música acabe, os Dourados tiveram sua vingança. Pesado demais para colocar aqui.

**

* * *

Pergunta: Pros dourados: vocês preferem ser lycans ou vampiros? - Por Black Scorpio no ****Nyx.**

**Mu: **Essa é uma resposta conjunta. '-'

**Saga: **Sim, tirando o Afrodite, desmunhecado, que está se perguntando até agora...

**Afrodite: **Aiiin! – Agarrado a um livro de Crepúsculo. – Edward? Ou Jacob? Aiin! Aiin! Ç.Ç

**Aioria: **Todos nós preferimos ser lycans! u.u

**Shura: **Mais macho... E agora, vampiro é sinônimo de purpurina... ¬¬'

**Maho: **Tenso. :/

**Afrodite: **Jacob... Eu não posso trocá-lo! Mas eu também não posso abandonar Edward... ó.ò Me sinto a Bella, nya! x.x

**Todos: **...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Então, eu queria saber, na visão do Dite como seria a declaração de amor ideal do Mask pra ele! (Se puder ter encenação eu agradeço! XD) - Por Juno L.**

**Afrodite: **Own, own! *-* - Larga o Romeo. – Um minutinho, meu amor...

**Romeo:** Tá... ;;

**Afrodite: **DÊ-EMI!

**Death Mask: **Ah não... -.-

**Afrodite: **Ah sim! Tome! – Entrega um papelzinho para o Death Mask. – O roteiro! *-*

**Death Mask: **... – Lendo. – QUE COISA GAY É ESSA? Ò.Ó

**Palco: Hospital.**

**Death Mask: **Afrodite... – Chamando-o baixinho, já que Afrodite estava desacordado.

**Afrodite, abrindo os olhos lentamente: **O.O Death Mask! Mask! Mask! Mask! – Abraça ele. – Por que...? Por que perdi pra uma biba mais feia? Ç.Ç Por quê? Me senti tão insegura! E você, por que me deixou? Por que perdeu pro Shiryu? Não me deixe de novo! Ç.Ç

**Death Mask: **Err... – Ainda inseguro de filmar isso. – Me perdoa... Eu não pensei no sofrimento... Eu não lhe deixei... Você é a pessoa de quem eu mais gosto no mundo, mais que Athena. Hoje e sempre.

**Afrodite: **Mask...

**Death Mask: **Eu estou... A mando... Amando... Você. -.-

**Afrodite: **OWN! *-* MEU SONHO! *-* SE REALIZOU!

**Death Mask: **... – Pula do palco. – Preciso vomitar.

**Maho: **Isso é uma cópia tão descarada de KareKano que eu não sei como reagir... -.-'

**Afrodite:** AIN! *-* LINDO! LINDO! ME SENTI A TSUBASA! *-*

**Maho: **... Afetado...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Ah, e outra pergunta, Dite, meu amor, eu sei que hoje você prefere os homens, mas alguma mulher já balançou seu coração? - Por Juno L.**

**Afrodite: **Ahh... Eu tive uma paixão ardente e platônica que mexeu com todos os meus sentidos... T-T

**Death Mask: **Isso é um perigo...

**Afrodite: **Eu a imaginava linda, imaculada, uma deusa!

**Maho: **o.o

**Afrodite: **Para mim, ela era a personificação da beleza, me ofuscava tanto que eu a amei doentiamente!

**Lúcia: **O.O

**Afrodite: **Mas aí, descobri que ela era a Saori e passou. n.n

**Todos: **...

**Saori: **... MORRA! Ò.Ó

O que aconteceu com Afrodite depois disso... Ninguém sabe. u.u

**

* * *

Pergunta: Me casa com o Mask? Dinheiro não é problema! E comigo do lado ele nem vai pensar em uma amante (Dite relax q ele n é pro seu bico, ok?) uhuashuhaush. - Por Larissa/raposinhax.**

**Maho: **Hmm... O Mask já foi alugado. O.o

**Death Mask: **Alugado? ¬¬''

**Maho: **Mas... Quanto você oferece? – Olhos brilhando.

**Death Mask: **... Mercenária!

**Maho: **u.u

**Death Mask: **Interessante, você, Larissa... Sabe, acho que vou me mudar para um país que possa casar com mais de uma mulher... ;D

**Maho: **E aí você pode se casar com o Dite também!

**Death Mask: **Mudei de ideia! -.- Ah, mas tem amante, sabe... ;D

**Maho:** Você é um canalha. o.o

**Death Mask: **Obrigado. u.u

**Maho: **... E que bom que o Afrodite não está aqui pra ouvir isso... o.o' – Olha pro que restou do Afrodite, sendo examinado por Mayuri-sama. - ...

**

* * *

Pergunta: Maho: O que que você ta esperando pra agarrar o Miro? E Miro deixa de ser idiota e pede logo ela em casamento, eu sei que você gosta dela. ^.^ - Por Feer-chan.**

**Lúcia: **Ahhh! Ae! Finalmente tocaram no assunto!

**Maho, corando: **O q-que? Agarrar? o.o

**Miro: **Q-Que?

**Maho & Miro: **Casar? ó.ò

**Lúcia:** Sim, sim!

**Maho: **Anh...

**Miro: **Hmmm... u.u

**Maho: **Err... ê.e

**Lúcia: **... O clima pesou de repente... o.o

**Miro: **Então... Maho...

**Maho: **Hmm...?

**Miro: **Você... Casa comigo...?

**Maho: **...

**Miro: **...

**Maho:** Você é louco? Eu tenho um trauma. -.-

**Miro: **-_- Eu sabia que era inútil!

**Lúcia: **Que casal idiota... -.-'

**Maho: **... – Na verdade, ela está emocionada. – Só se for fora do país.

**Miro: **Ilegalmente?

**Maho: **É. Sem ninguém mais.

**Miro: **Que definição de casamento você gosta? õ.o

**Maho: **u.u

**Miro: **Ok. o.o

E depois dessa, a Maho foi assassinada por não convidar ninguém pro casamento...

**

* * *

Pergunta: E se... Os dourados cantassem e dançassem igual aos Menudos? - Por Feer-chan.**

**Maho: **Igual a quem? o.o

**Lúcia: **Aos Menudos, sem cultura. u.u

**Maho: **Ah, eu não estava no Brasil nessa época. u.u

**Lúcia: **... Quantos anos você tem? e.e

**Maho: **HOHO! – Sai saltitando.

**Aioria: **Vamos ter que imitar essa coisa? -.- - Vendo eles no you thuba. Q

**Lúcia: **Sim! ò.ó Palco!

**Palco: Inferno, na frente do Muro das Lamentações.**

**Shun: **Não sei... Não quero assumir. T-T – Papo estranho.

**Seiya: **o.o'

**Dohko: **Shun! Você não deve se reprimir! – Ele, Shaka, Miro, Mu e Aioria ficam em linha reta, rebolando, e o Dohko começa: - Canta, dança, sem parar!

**Os outros: **Sobe, desce, como quiser! Sonha, vive, como eu! Pula, grita, ô ô ô ô ô ô... – E enquanto isso, fazem gestos ridículos com as mãos.

**Seiya: **o.o Peraí... !

**Shun: **Pff... AHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUA! PAREM! PÔ! HAUHAUHAUAHU! Assim os gays aqui são vocês! XD

**Os seis: **¬¬''

**Dohko: **Essa juventude... e.e'

**Seiya: **AHUAHUAHAUHU! ATÉ EU TÔ RINDO DE VOCÊS! HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHU! XD

Seiya: fim.

**

* * *

Pergunta: O que os Dourados fariam se outra pessoa ficasse no lugar da Saori, e fosse pior que ela? - Por Feer-chan.**

**Saga: **Já não basta a Saori? Ç.Ç

**Kanon: **Quem poderá ser tão terrível, tão terrível a competir com a Saori? Impossível!

**Saori: **¬¬ Não sei se considero isso um elogio...

**Lúcia: **Cahan! u.u

**Dourados:** o.o

**Lúcia: **Eu!

**Dourados: **HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAU!

**Lúcia: **¬¬

Cavaleiros de Ouro reduzidos a nada no cantinho emo.

**Maho: **Uau! O.O O poder da Yuuko! Ò.Ó – Apanha.

**Lúcia: **Eu quero interpretar tal ser tão chato! *-* GO!

**Maho: **Corajosa, Lu! Palco!

**Palco: Salão do Grande Mestre.**

**Lúcia: **Oh, como eu conseguirei ser má? – Pensando. – Hm! Já sei! Máscara!

**Death Mask: **Sim? e.e

**Lúcia: **De hoje em diante, você verá os banhos do Afrodite. u.u

**Afrodite: **SIM!

**Death Mask: **NÃO! Ç.Ç

**Lúcia: **Afrodite, você será responsável por fiscalizar o vestuário feminino. u.u

**Afrodite: **NÃO! Ç.Ç

**Lúcia: **E Mu, ao invés de ficar concertando essas armaduras inúteis, concerte meus vestidos e costure alguns novos, Saga, você vai se prender no Cabo Sunion com o Kanon, isso é uma ordem. Aioria, tira a tinta do cabelo, pelo amor. Shaka, eu sou a única deusa aqui, troque as imagens da sua casa pelas minhas. u.u E Kamus, trabalhe todo dia debaixo do sol grego, tá? Não vou com sua cara...

**Cavaleiros de Ouro, se entreolhando:** ... g.g Yeh!

O que aconteceu com a Lú depois disso... Só se sabe que ela foi mandada para o mundo de Next Dimension e encontrou o Alone dessa época. Ficou por lá.

**

* * *

Troféu Atheninha de Ouro.**

Cenário: Palco, muito bem arrumado e elegante. u.u

**Maho: **Yeh! Perguntas acabadas! E antes que vocês se matem de esperar pelos casamentos, temos o evento mais ilustre da fanfic! O troféu Atheninha de Ouro! :D – Mostra um troféu barato, feito de latão e pintado de dourado que era uma tentativa de representar a deusa Athena. Tava tão feio que representou a Saori mesmo.

**Cavaleiros: **...

**Saga: **Eu não quero ganhar isso... õ.o

**Saori: **¬¬

**Maho: **Foi só isso que a produção conseguiu fazer. u.u Mas vamos a primeira categoria!

**

* * *

Quem mais se ferrou na fic?**

**Maho: **E concorrendo na categoria, temos... – Aparecem no telão as fotos dos concorrentes. – Death Mask! – Cri cri. – Saga! – Vaias e explosões galácticas. – Kanon! – Alguns aplausos. – Saori. – Muitas vaias. – Miro! – Alguns aplausos. – Maho. - ¬¬' – e... Holy? O.O'

**Holy: **u.u Sim! ò.ó

**Maho: **Enfim... E o vencedor é... – Sorento trás o envelope. – Death Mask! Aplausos, por favor! e.e

Alguns aplaudem e só fica nisso.

**Death Mask, subindo no palco: **Cof, cof. u.u

**Maho: **Quer uma pastilha?

**Death Mask: **¬¬ Eu queria agradecer as minhas fãs, esse prêmio é delas! – Ergue o troféu e mostra.

**As poucas fãs do DM: **WAAAAAA! – Saem correndo, de medo do prêmio.

**Death Mask: **¬¬' E além disso, tenho que dizer que fiz por merecer! Cada coisa que sofri nessa fic... u.u

**Maho: **Yeh! E não acabou! Afrodite, Romeo! Acompanhem nosso ganhador até os bastidores. ;D – Os dois aparecem atrás do palco, agarrando o Death Mask por trás e arrastando ele para longe.

**Death Mask: **Não! WAAA! Ç.Ç

**Maho: **YEH!

**

* * *

Quem é o/a mais pegavel na fic? -q**

**Maho: **E concorrendo ao prêmio na categoria do mais pegavel, temos, sem aplausos, por favor, são muito... Hades! – Fãs começam a berrar histericamente. - ¬¬' Deixa... Mu! Saga! Sísifo! Miro! Shura! Shaka! Asmita! Kanon! Aioros! Kamus e... WTF? POR QUE EU TÔ NESSA LISTA TAMBÉM? E_E

**Miro: **NÃO FUI EU!

**Maho: **Bom mesmo! ¬¬' Então, tivemos um empate técnico nessa categoria, entre Hades, Mu, Saga, Shura e Shaka.

**Fãs: **WOOOOOOW!

**Maho: **Então resolvemos juntar junto com o concurso de beleza e... O ganhador é... – Rufar de tambores. – Saga! – Vaias.

**Saga: **Obrigado, obrigado. Eu sei que sou gosto... – Leva uma Excalibur na testa. – WAA!

**Shura: **Isso foi roubado! Ò.ó

**Hades: **Yeah! Não vamos deixar o Saga ficar com o meu prêmio!

**Shaka: **Seu? ¬¬'

**Mu: **Tanto faz... o.o

**Maho: **Opa! Briga! – Vendo os quatro se matarem. – HEY! FIQUEM LONGE DO PALCO! Ò.Ó SEGURANÇAS! – Nisso Afrodite, Misty, Shun e Romeo pulam neles, que, só com medo, se separam rapidamente.

**

* * *

Quem é o/a mais maldoso/a na fic?**

**Maho: **E concorrendo a essa categoria, temos EU! 8D

**Cavaleiros: **Ih...

**Maho: **Saori... – Vaias. – Shaka, Shion, Minos, Ikki, Ares e... Mu! O.o

**Mu: **o.o

**Maho: **E o vencedor é... – Sorento trás o envelope. – OH! EU! *-* OMG, como estou surpresa... Muito obrigada, a todas... Aos meus fãs, meu empresário, minha mãe...

**Miro: **Sinto cheiro de roubo... e.e

**Aioria: **Claro, ela que contou os votos... e.e'

**Maho: **E aos meus amigos, minha espadinha rosa... E... – Acertada por um sedativo.

**

* * *

Quem é o/a pop da fic?**

**Aioria, substituindo a apresentadora: **E blábláblá dessa coisa... -.- - Péssimo apresentador. – Temos o Afrodite, a Maho e o Miro. Não sei porque eu não estou aí. ¬¬' Mas o vencedor é... – Rança o envelope da mão do Sorento e fala sem cerimônias. – Afrodite, que surpresa. e.e

**Afrodite: **HAAAAY! Obrigada, obrigada! – Agarra o prêmio. – Obriga, obrigada a todos! – Mandando beijo. Antes de ter feito qualquer outra coisa, já mandam um sedativo nele.

**

* * *

Quem é o/a mais burro/a da fic?**

**Aioria: **Essa categoria só teve dois concorrentes e que não são surpresa para ninguém! Saori e Seiya!

**Saori: **¬¬'

**Seiya: **o3o

**Aioria: **E o vencedor é... – Pega o envelope e abre. – Seiya!

**Seiya: **Legal! 8D – Recebe o troféu. – É de comer?

**Aioria: **... É. ¬¬'

**Seiya: **NHAC! – Tenta morder, quebra os dentes, o troféu explode, o palco cai, a Maho acorda fula, o Seiya apanha, mas mesmo assim... Ficou vivo! :D

**

* * *

Quem é o mais tarado da fic?**

**Aioria, em cima de um balde para improvisar um palco: **E-Esse foi um dos mais cogitados... TAC. – Olha com medo para a Maho lá atrás, concertando o palco em cima do Seiya. (?) – E os concorrentes são... Julian, Afrodite, Miro, Shaka, Saga, Death Mask... Além da Maho, da Takamiya e da Iris. e.e

**Shaka, Maho, Takamiya & Iris: **What? E_E

**Aioria: **O vencedor não é surpresa para ninguém... Afrodite!

**Afrodite, que acordou no meio do tumulto: **AIIIN! OBRIGADA! Eu sabia que eu era foda, muuito obrigada! *-*

**Julian: **Roubado. e-e

**Afrodite: **Romeo, olha o que eu ganhei! *-* - Mostrando os dois troféus ao Romeo.

**Death Mask: **A pergunta é... O que o Afrodite vai fazer com isso? ¬¬'

Segredo de estado.

* * *

E enfim! O momento mais esperado! O fim!

**Fãs: **Hã?

O fim da vida de solteiro desses meninos... e.e

**Fãs: **Ah...

* * *

E as câmeras são direcionadas ao palco, que foi colocado em frente da estátua de Athena. Esse era o local onde a padra – Maho – ia ficar. Nas beiradas dele, haviam flores doadas pelo Afrodite, em arranjos de perigosas rosas brancas mais ametistas arranjadas através do suborno básico e inocente da Abely C. Chibah. Atrás, havia vários arranjos como esse, formando um arco atrás do palco. O dia estava claro, sem nuvens e combinava perfeitamente com um casamento. A música, como em todo casamento grego ( fui procurar mais referencias! :D ) começara, alguns convidados, livres do suborno, digo, da tortura, digo, do casamento dançavam ao som de uma música brega e grega.

**Maho, já no altar, vestida de padra: **Uau! O.o Nunca fiz uma descrição tão grande nessa fic!

**Miro, vestido de sacer ao lado dela: **Porque você é preguiçosa...

**Maho: **¬¬'

Os noivos estavam parados na frente do altar, vestindo, todos, uma túnica branca. A única exceção era Death Mask, de... preto.

**Shura: **Tsc. ¬¬

**Death Mask: **¬¬'''' – Suando bicas debaixo do sol, de preto.

Os coitados, digo, noivos, na ordem, são: Kanon, Saga (muito bem pago), Romeo, Aioros, Dohko, Shun, Mu, Shura, Mask, Hyoga e Shaka. (Os casamentos serão duas partes.)

E a tão famosa música matrimonial começa a tocar... E, com túnicas variando nas cores brancas, bege e rosa (a da Nana é um vestido feito em azul degrade (azul com cinza) drapeado e de um ombro só. 8D e de All Star!), as noivas entram.

Na ordem: Milusca Pereira, Krika Haruno, Afrodite (o.o), Nina-carol, Ai Linna-chan, Jessi Amamiya, Nana, Adri Yuki, Black Scorpio no Nyx, Feer-chan e Iris Prisma, todas alegres e saltitantes.

Assim, cada noivo olha para a sua noiva (ou no caso do Dite, noivo) com um espasmo de alegria e espanto, ao verem como elas estão bonitas.

**Maho: **Cof, cof. Vamos começar! – Todas se aproximam do palco, dando o braço ao seu noivo. – Em nome de Zeus, de Hades e de Poseidon!

**Miro e Aioria, o outro sacer: **...

**Maho: **Hoje é um dia especial para todos vocês... Ou não. Já que é o dia em que vocês perderam a liberdade... Mas vão ganhar uma companheira pro resto da fic... Digo, da vida... Ou da coisa que acabar primeiro, que deve ser a fic. o3o

**Todas: **¬¬'

**Maho: **E a partir de agora... Aproveitem! Vocês têm uma desculpa para deixar Athena na mão!

**Todos: **É mesmo... o.o ... *--*

**Saori: **¬¬'''

**Maho: **Sendo assim, é por livre e espontânea vontade que vocês se casam, descartando o suborno, a tortura e todo o resto que os obrigou a estarem aqui? u.u

**Todos: **Sim.

**Maho: **Vamos fazer um casamento mais cristão mesmo...

**Miro: **Que padra inútil...

**Maho: **¬¬' Enquanto eu vou falando, vocês vão colocando as alianças. Vamos lá... Kanon & Milusca Pereira, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, na alegria e na tristeza, sem subornos ou torturas, até que a fic acabe?

**Kanon & Milusca Pereira: **Sim! – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **Saga & Krika Haruno, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, na saúde e na loucura, sem suborno e castração, até que a fic acabe?

**Saga & Krika Haruno: **Sim! – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **Romeo e Afrodite... ... ... Vocês se aceitam como marido e... Mulher e... Não sei definir vocês... Marido e mulher... Nas semelhanças e diferenças, até que o Mask se intervenha?

**Romeo & Afrodite: **Sim. ¬¬' – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **Aioros & Nina-carol, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, na vida e na morte, no céu e no inferno, até que a fic acabe?

**Aioros & Nina-carol: **Sim! *--* – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **Dohko & Ai Linna-chan, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, na eternidade e nas versões repolho roxos, até que a fic acabe?

**Dohko & Ai Linna-chan: **Sim! (Dohko: ¬¬' repolho não...) – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **Shun & Jessi Amamiya, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, nas crises e nas correntes, até que a fic acabe?

**Shun & Jessi Amamiya: **Sim! *-* – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **TheMalvins, digo, Nana & Mu, vocês se aceitam como mulher e marido, no Santuário e nos confins de Jamiel, até que a fic acabe?

**Mu & Nana: **Sim! (Nana: Claro! u.u) – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **Shura & Adri Yuki, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, nos assassinatos e nos perdões, até que a fic acabe?

**Aioria: **E nos coelhinhos...

**Shura & adri yuki:** Sim! (Shura: ¬¬') – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **Death Mask & Black Scorpio no Nyx, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, mesmo seu marido tendo um péssimo gosto para decoração, até que a fic acabe?

**Death Mask & Black Scorpio no Nyx****: **Sim! (DM: -.-) – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **Hyoga & Feer-chan, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, na Casa de Libra e na Sibéria, até que a fic acabe?

**Hyoga & Feer-chan: **Sim. – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **Shaka & Iris Prisma, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, em Buda e em Athena, até que a fic acabe?

**Shaka & Iris Prisma: **Sim!

**Maho: **Eu declaro, todos vocês, maridos e mulheres! Podem se beijar!

**Aioria: **o.o – Vendo a quantidade de gente se agarrando ou sendo agarrado. – Que visão do inferno... o.o''

**Maho: **Cof, cof. u.u Enquanto vocês aproveitam um pouquinho... Eu vou fazer os casamentos do Inferno... e.e' – Sai, descendo as escadas com o Miro e o Aioria, enquanto os casais saem de mãos dadas para cantinhos obscuros desse Santuário...

**

* * *

No Inferno.**

Um palco fora improvisado lá, com arranjos das flores do Orfeu e das ametistas da Abely. O estilo era o mesmo do palco que se encontrava no Santuário. O dia estava belo... O céu estava roxo, da mesma cor que sempre, os mortos berravam na tortura, um rio de sangue corria lá perto... Um belo cenário para um casamento! Mas como a produção dessa fanfic não nos deixa na mão, descolaram um cenário de carneirinhos saltitantes e colocaram lá. Ficou supimpa!

**Espectros: **...

Os Espectros de Hades + o núcleo filler + os mortos já estavam em frente ao palco. A maioria usava uma túnica preta ou roxa, com exceção de Alone, Asmita e Albafica. Kardia estava de vermelho.

Na ordem: Alone, Fenrir, Minos, Asmita, Albafica, Aiacos e Kardia.

**Maho: **Na boa, eu bato os olhos em você e dói. O.o

**Kardia: **¬¬'

E nesse momento a música começa a tocar, e as noivas... E um ser... Vem entrando.

Na ordem: Rajani Devi Lakshmi, Tenshi Aburame, Genris Puma, ThathaMDZ, Abely C. Chibah, Suellen-san e Dégel, todas de branco, menos o Dégel, de verde escuro.

As noivas, saltitantes e felizes, se aproximam do palco, dando o braço aos noivos babantes.

**Maho: **Estamos hoje nesse lindo cenário para celebrar o casamento desses espectros e dessas jovens... Tirando o Dégel. ¬¬'

**Dégel: **u.u

**Maho: **Consequentemente hoje é um dia especial, já que as noivas vão alegrar a morte de vocês nesse lugar feio até o fim da fic. u.u

**Minos: **e.e'

**Maho: **Então, é por livre e espontânea vontade que vocês se casam, não só para fugir da Pandora, do Inferno, por terem aceitado o Suborno ou por terem aceitado uma chance de torturar quem vós fala? u.u

**Asmita: **Hmmm... û.u

**Maho: **¬¬'

**Todos: **Sim.

**Maho: **Alone & Rajani Devi Lakshmi, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, no passado e no inferno, até que a fic acabe?

**Alone & Rajani Devi Lakshmi: **Sim. n.n – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho:** Fenrir & Tenshi Aburame, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, nos fillers e nos lobos, até que a fic acabe ou o Myu intervenha?

**Fenrir & Tenshi Aburame: **Sim. (Fenrir: ¬¬) – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **Minos & Genris Puma, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, na tortura e nos bonecos, até que o Kagaho chegue?

**Minos & Genris Puma: **Sim! (Minos: ¬¬) – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **Asmita & ThathaMDZ, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, na cegueira e na visão de tudo, até que a fic acabe?

**Asmita & ThathaMDZ: **Sim! – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **Albafica & Abely C. Chibah, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, no veneno e no amor, até que a fic acabe?

**Albafica & Abely C. Chibah: **Sim. *-* – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **Aiacos & Suellen-san, vocês se aceitam como marido e mulher, no inferno e contra o Ikki, até que a fic acabe?

**Aiacos & Suellen-san: **Sim! – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **E... Anh... Kardia e Dégel... Vocês se aceitam como homem e homem... No inferno e no esquecimento... Até que a fic acabe?

**Kardia & Dégel: **Sim! ¬¬ – Trocam as alianças.

**Maho: **Ótimo! Eu os declaro marido maridos e mulheres! Podem se beijar!

**Aioria:** De novo... A visão do inferno... x.x

**Kardia: **¬¬' – Olha pro Dégel.

**Dégel: **¬¬' – Olha pro Kardia.

E se abraçam. *-*

**Maho: **E vamos lá! Festa no Santuário! :D – Todos correm em direção as escadas, alguns carregando as noivas no colo.

**Radamanthys: **Adeus! – Acenando para Minos e Aiacos. – Me mandem lembranças! u.u – Se vira. – Hahá! Agora o Inferno é só meu! ò.ó

**Voz: **Ra-da-man-thys. ;3

**Radamanthys: **O q-que? o.o Quem é? ò.ó

**Aneko: **YO! – Pula nele. – Eu não ia deixar você escapar! *o*

**Radamanthys:** Nããããão! Waaaaa!

Radamanthys: Fim.

**

* * *

E el gran finale! (????????????)**

Uma grande festa fora preparada no Salão do Grande Mestre para comemorar o casamento da Schne e de todas as outras leitoras. Não apenas isso, o salão também sediava um bufê luxuoso. Por todos os lados, se viam rosas não venenosas, em uma decoração rica. Havia comida a vontade e os músicos do Santuário tocavam... Na verdade, rivalizavam com um DJ, transformando a festa numa verdadeira cacofonia.

**Maho, chegando: **WAAAA! *-* Tem um palco também! – Sobe correndo em um palco finíssimo arrumado lá.

**Abely C. Chibah: **É pra comemorar, também, a primeira parte da fanfic!

**Maho: **Primeira parte...? ç.ç Só tem essa parte...

**Abely:** Huhu...

**Maho: **o.o Miro... Me esconda.

**Miro: **e.e Tá...

**Afrodite: **Ai! Já que estamos aqui, vamos fazer um trabalhinho! – Sobe ao palco. – Momento MEDA! – Pega um microfone sem fio, pula do palco e sai andando entre o povo.

**Afrodite: **Se cortem, invejosas! Porque hoje eu estou no evento mais bombado de todos! E nem fui barrada, porque sou VIP! É a grande final da fanfic! E vamos olhar os modelitos dessas almas penadas e pobres! E primeiro... – Se aproxima do Kardia. – "Ay que horror, Maho", o que é isso, colega?

**Kardia: **O que? ó.ó Minha roupa é super fina!

**Afrodite: **Ah, claro! Tá parecendo um tomate de tão vermelho que tá isso! Já o Déegel... – Se aproxima dele. – Ay, colega, ótima combinação da roupa com o cabelo!

**Dégel: **o.o Obrigado...

**Afrodite: **Agulha de Ouro pra você! Só dê um jeito no seu bofe! – Sai andando e rebolando. – DEATH MASK!

**Death Mask: **Ah não...

**Afrodite: **Ay que horror, Maho! Como é que você casou de preto? Sua louca, eu não deixaria! – Vira para a Nyx.

**Nyx: **Fazer o que...

**Afrodite: **Cuidado, colega! Esse aí tem cara de que apronta...

**Death Mask: **Ô Afrodite! Vaza! Já tá agourando meu casamento!

**Afrodite: **Coragem! – Sai andando, se aproximando da TheMalvins. – Menina louca! Casando de all star! Olha a danadinha!

**Nana: **Hehe. ^^''

**Afrodite: **Coragem! Coragem! – Olha pro relógio. – Meu Zeus! O avião vai partir! ROMEO, vamos! – O Romeo aparece automaticamente. – Fui, de primeira classe!

E assim a festa continuou. Alguns casais desapareceram na noite, outros dançavam... Alguns deles já iam para a casa, como Death Mask & Black Scorpio no Nyx.

**Death Mask: **Acredite, nossa noite de núpcias vai ser ótima! ;D

**Nyx: **HOHO. *o*

**Death Mask, pensando: **Engraçado... Estou tendo a impressão de estar sendo seguido...

**Larissa/raposinhax: **Huhu... Me aguarde, DM. ó.ò Será meu! – Atrás de uma coluna, seguindo os dois.

E a festa durou a madrugada inteira. Diz-se que no dia seguinte não tinha ninguém vivo. Brincadeira. Mas os casais foram para as suas respectivas casas. Genris e Minos voltaram para o Inferno.

**Kagaho: **Isso... Voltem mesmo... Me aguarde, Minos... Eu a roubarei, muhuhuhuhuhu...

Outros casais, já estavam na lua de mel... Ou indo.

**Palco: Avião.**

**Afrodite: **Romeo, querido, me aguarde, vou ao banheiro. :D – Levanta da sua poltrona e segue em direção ao banheiro. No caminho, tromba com alguém de cabelos pretos e olhos amarelos. E carregava um guarda-chuva... No avião.

**Afrodite: **Oh! Sinto muito! – Se desculpa e segue o seu caminho, imaginando que conhecia essa pessoa de algum lugar.

**Takamiya: **Não há de que... Huhu... – Se sentando na poltrona atrás da que o Afrodite ocupa.

E aos poucos, as coisas no Santuário vão voltando ao normal... Os casais voltaram da lua de mel, já prosperavam em sua vida a dois, Afrodite já tinha trocado Romeo... Só faltava uma coisa.

**Aioria: **Hey. Alguém sabe da Maho e do Miro?

Dizem as más línguas que os dois se casaram escondidos em Las Vegas, foram pra Veneza, cruzaram com Manigold, tiveram uma DR, mas o avião de volta à Grécia caiu em algum lugar... Secreto. E não se sabe do que aconteceu com eles.

Além disso... A ideia de uma segunda temporada foi descartada. Inventaram um site chamado Formspring, os Dourados estão o usando... E a Saori deu graças a Athena que tudo acabou. Fim. :D

**

* * *

N/A:**

Nya! Que fim tosquinho!

Mas eu me dediquei de corpo e alma nesse capítulo, mesmo que algumas coisas tenham ficado bobinhas...

Estou muito feliz de terminar essa fic, muito feliz de ter liberdade agora! *-* - apanha. – E agora vou poder me dedicar a animes, mangás, e poder ler as fics de vocês, algo que eu quero faz teeeempo.

E de acordo com os dados oficiais, foram **506 perguntas respondias!** – Eu acho. Posso ter perdido a conta... Mas descobri que no 6º capítulo eu respondi 90 perguntas. o.o Alok, isso tem quase mais perguntas que meu Formspring. /mentira

E também foram **52 hosts feitos! **OMG, quanta melação...

E tivemos **8 jogos de perguntas rápidas!**

Cara, é muita coisa pros meus dedinhos e pra minha mente. Ç_Ç Acho que esgotei todo o meu humor e a minha criatividade nisso... o.o

Nunca demorei tanto pra fazer uma fanfic... Nunca trabalhei tanto em uma... Os capítulos demoraram pra caramba pra sair, um mês ou mais... _ Se bem que o primeiro foi o que mais demorou, hahá. Foi o único que eu reli e fiz várias vezes... É, eu nunca reli o que eu escrevi, por isso tem tanto erro. o3o /ok,relialgumascoisas Também nunca pensei que a fic ia fazer tanto sucesso... Caral*pii*, foram mais de 200 reviews! O.O''''

De coração... Eu to emocionada demais pra isso, mas vamos lá... Aposto que vou esquecer uma porrada de coisa que eu gostaria de dizer, mas ok... De coração, a todas e todos que me ajudaram, me deram apoio e me incentivaram. Muito obrigada. Não vou citar nomes, posso esquecer alguém, mas eu sou muito grata a todos vocês. ^^

Não sumam, ok? ç.ç Me mandam PM. Me mandem flores. Me mandem chocolates, já que estamos na páscoa, há. u.u Parei.

E espero que vocês tenham se divertido e... Que vocês tenham tirado suas dúvidas de Saint Seiya aqui! Eu aprendi e me diverti muito com vocês, mew. Eu _JURO_ que não sabia que o Shaka e o Kamus tinham tantas fãs assim. o.o (Morra, Barbie loira. u.u)

Well... Eu to escrevendo demais pra uma despedida... Enfim! Foi ótimo conhecer vocês, fiz amigas ótimas aqui! Mantenham contato ou eu mando o Death Mask torturar o marido de vocês. :D /perigo...

Beijão, amo vocês. *-*

( E feliz aniversário, Lúcia Almeida. :DDD Dia 4/4... -qqq E feliz comemoração pra nós, Cori-chan. *o* Também dia 4/4. )

_**Tenshi Aburame: **__Own. *-* Que bom que gostou. n.n HEUHOAHEIOA, mew, só essa perguntinha apavorou geral. Ç.Ç Enfim... Obrigada! Muito! *-*_

_**Takamiya: **__Waaaaaaaaaa. *-* Que bom que gostou, que bom. *-----* Nya... HUEHEOIA, não sei, quando eu vi seu personagem me lembrou tanto a DGM! o.o Recomendo ler, é legal. *-* LAVI. *o* /parei Também vou sentir sua falta, Taka. ;; /intimidade,oi. Qualquer dia to aí... Já tenho mais ideia brotando aqui mas vou descansar meus dedinhos e terminar de ler Reborn! e ver Code Geass... /apanha É, vai demorar um pouquinho. /hmm HEIOHEIOHAIOEA, muito obrigada, Takamiya! 3 Ah, respondi todas as suas perguntas, não houve troca. 8D_

_**Nina-carol: **__Nya... Eu respondi tudo esse capítulo, então respondi as suas duas, sem troca também. :3 Obrigada, querida. n.n~_

_**Jessi Amamiya: **__Wa... Pergunta repetida. X_x' A primeira... Eu já tinha respondido ela... Em algum canto... Juro! *Indo procurar.* Ah, sim! No capítulo 4. *-* Obrigada, muito mesmo! *----* Beijos!_

_**Milusca Pereira: **__Wa, não fique triste, tia... Prima... Sei lá. x_x Família confusa... ç.ç Eu espero a sua fic também, tia. u.u~ *apanha* Own! Muito obrigada! *-* Não demorei pra postar, ok. '-' /demorousim Ow! Não chame a mãe disso, se não eu herdei isso também. ç.ç Não quero ser neta de uma rata manca. U.U /apanha também HIOEHIOA, muito obrigada mesmo, Mila. :DD_

_**adri yuki: **__Wa! Muito obrigada pelo presente! *-* Espero que tenha gostado do seu casamento. n.n''' _

_**Larissa/raposinhax: **__HEUEHUA, obrigada! XDD OWWWN, que bom que achou isso. *--* Obrg, obrg! Aqui... Desculpa, mas tinham pedido o DM antes... Mas eu te coloquei como amante, frô. Já é um lucro! Espero que tenha gostado! X____X Obrigada! ^^''_

_**Feer-chan: **__Ownn. ''/ Obrigada, que bom que gostou. HIOHWIOHAIOW, gamey na pergunta pra mim. x_x Muito obrigada, mesmo!_

**Muito obrigada (de novo, yeah u.u) que acompanhou J.d.P. até o fim. **/agradecimentoalaHarryPottero.o

**~ Mahorin, 02/04/10.**


End file.
